WWT: World Wrestling Television, Part II
by Yossi-Mr. TV
Summary: It's finally back! WWT is back, right after Televmania VII. Bigger, Edgier, Better! With all the known characters and more!
1. Chapter 1

**WWT**

Hello! My Name Is Yossi Hayat. And I'm going to bring you my best creation: WWT-the World Wrestling Television. A wrestling promotion of cartoons. I'm sorry if I'll have some grammar errors. But now,I'm going to introduce to you the characters.

**Shikamaru (Naruto)**

Alignment: Face

Finishers: S-factor (Facebuster) And Shadowsault (Lionsault)

Theme Song: "In the Shadows" by the Rasmus

**Spongebob Squarepants**

Alignment: Heel

Finishers: Spongy Edge (Razor Edge) And Headspring (Diving Headbutt)

Theme Song: "Sell Your Soul" by Hollywood Undead

**Kankuro (Naruto)**

Alignment: Heel

Finishers: The Puppet Master (Stunner) And String Pulling (Front Powerslam)

Theme Song: "Master of Puppets" by Metallica

**Kappa Mikey**

Alignment: Face

Finishers: Lilymu Breaker (Nightmare On Helms Street) And Lilymu Splash (Over Castle)

Theme Song: "Hero" by Nickelback

**Snap (Chalkzone)**

Alignment: Heel

Finishers: Snappy Bomb (One Shoulder Power Bomb)

Theme Song: "Crash" by Decyfer Down

**Danny Phantom**

Alignment: Heel

Finishers: Ghost Slam (Black Hole Slam) GhostSault (MoonSault)

Theme Song: "The One You Love to Hate" by Halford

**Timmy Turner (Fiary Oddparents)**

Alignment: Heel

Finishers: Timmy Star (Shooting Star Press) Star Dust (Diamond Dust)

Theme Song: "The Showstoppa" by Tobymac

**Jimmy Neutron**

Alignment: Heel

Finishers: The Neutron Blast (Mexican Steach Buster), The Neutron Lock (Brock Lock)

Theme Song: The Jimmy Neutron theme song by Bowling for Soup

**Temari (Naruto)**

Alignment: Face

Finisher: Three Star Drop (Diving Leg Drop)

Theme Song: "What Doesn't Kill You" By Kelly Clarkson

**Ember Mclain (Danny Phantom)**

Alignment: Heel

Finishers: Rock'enroll Cutter (Cutter), The Rock'enroll In Air (Super Cutter)

Theme Song: "RemEmber" By Ember McLain

**Patrick Star (Spongebob)**

Alignment: Face

Finishers: The SuperNova (Jacknife Powerbomb), Pat Gore (The Gore)

Theme Song: "Out of my Way" By Seether

**Mr Krabs (Spongebob)**

Alignment: Face

Finishers: The Million Dollar Elbow (Diving Back Elbow Drop) Million Dollar Dream

Theme Song: "Money" By Pink Floyd

**Squidward Tentacles (Spongebob)**

Alignment: Face

Finishers: Clarinet (PileDriver) Octopus Stretch (Triangle Choke)

Theme Song: "Ode to Joy" By Heavenly

**Chouji (Naruto)**

Alignment: Face

Finishers: Muscle Buster, Bonzai Drop

Theme Song: "In the End" By Linkin Park

**Gaara of the Desert (Naruto)**

Alignment: Face

Finishers: The Sand Whip (Russian Leg Sweep) The Sand Bomb (Swanton)

Theme Song: "Had Enough" By Breaking Benjamin

**Kin Tsuchi (Naruto)**

Alignment: Heel

Finishers: The Witch's Peak (The Widow's Peak)

Theme Song: "The Sound Of Madness" By Shinedown

**Ino (Naruto)**

Alignment: Face

Finishers: Brain Crush (Neckbreaker) Ino Splash (Big Splash)

Theme Song: "Paparazzi" By Lady Gaga

**Misty (My life As Teenage Robot)**

Alignment: Heel

Finishers: Misty Kick (Buzzsaw Kick)

Theme Song: "Californication" By Red Hot Chilli Peppers

**The Invader Zim**

Alignment: Heel

Finishers: The Alien Spear,The Alien Lock(Crossface Chickenwing)

Theme Song: "Perfect Strangers" By Deep Purple

**Captain Youngblood (Danny Phantom)**

Alignment: Heel

Finishers: The Pirate Clothline, The Pirate Bomb (Powerbomb)

Theme Song: "We Are The People" By Empire of the Sun

**Dagget Beaver (Angry Beavers)**

Alignment: Face

Finishers: The Muscular Savior (Saving Grace) Beaver Splash (Splash)

Theme Song: "All I Want" By a Day to Remember

**Norbert Beaver (Angry Beavers)**

Alignment: Face

Finishers: Beaver Fever (Spinning Tombstone PileDriver)

Theme Song:"The Final Moment" By The Veer Union

(Together, the Beavers enter to "Born to be Wild" By SteppenWolf)

**Sasquatch (The X's)**

Alignment: Face

Finishers: Sasquatch Elbow (Top Rope Elbow)

Theme Song:"The Zoo" By Bruce Dickinson

**Lydia (Danny Phantom) (Managed by Freakshow)**

Alignment: Heel

Finishers: Lydia Plex (Perfect Plex), Lydia Sleeper (Sleeper Hold)

Theme Song:"Hallowed be Thy Name" By Cradle of Filth

**Truman X (The X's)**

Alignment: Heel

Finishers: Truman Breaker (Shoulder Breaker),Truman Jump(Cross Body)

Theme Song:"Creep" By Radiohead

**Jake Long**

Alignment: Face

Finishers: Dragon DDT

Theme Song:"It's My Life" By John Bon Jovi

**Skulker (Danny Phantom)**

Alignment: Heel

Finishers: Skulker Buster (Snow Plow)

Theme Song:"Hunt you Down" By Saliva

**Shego (KIm Possible)**

Alignment: Face

Finishers: Shego drop (Diving Knee Drop), Green Chockhold (Camel Clutch)

Theme Song:"Living La Vida Loca" By Ricky Martin

**Neji Hyugga (Naruto)**

Alignment: Face

Finishers: Neji Slam (Book End)

Theme Song :"My Last Breath" By Evanescence

**Rock Lee (Naruto)**

Alignment: Face

Finishers: Leaf Hurricane (Spinning Heel Kick)

Theme Song: "The Pretender" By Foo Fighters

**Eric Cartman (South Park)**

Alignment: Heel

Finishers: Big Boy Splash (Big Splash)

Theme Song: "Smells Like Teen Spirit" By Nirvana

**Zaku Abumi (Naruto)**

Alignment: Heel

Finishers: ZKO (RKO)

Theme Song: "The Sound Of Madness" By Shinedown

**Dosu Kinuta (Naruto)**

Alignment: Heel

Finishers: Crossface, The Melodic Arm (Forearm Smash)

Theme Song: "The Sound Of Madness" By Shinedown

**Fifi La Fume (Tiny Toons)**

Alignment: Heel

Finishers: Skunk drop (Samoan Drop), Tricolor (Trifecta)

Theme Song: "Tu te Reconnaîtras" By Anne Marie David

**Sakura Haruno (Naruto)**

Alignment: Face

Finishers: Cherry Blossom (Butterfly Suplex)

Theme Song: "Strawberry Fields Forever" By The Beatles

**Roll (Megaman)**

Alignment: Heel

Finishers: Roll's Rolling (450 Splash)

Theme Song: "All the Things she said" By t.A.T.u

**Bart Simpson (The Simpsons)**

Alignment: Face

Finishers: BartDog (Bulldog)

Theme Song: "Reckless Youth" By Piller

**Chris Griffin (Family Guy)**

Alignment: Face

Finishers: Griffin's Wing (Running Crossbody)

Theme Song: "Simply Unstoppable" By Tinie Tempah

**Wolfgang (Hey Arnold)**

Alignment: Heel

Finishers: Wolf's Kick (Brouge Kick), Bully Bomb (Powerbomb transitioned into a Piledriver)

Theme Song: "Bully" By Shinedown

**El Tigre**

Alignment: Heel

Finishers: Tigre Bomb (Tiger Bomb)

Theme Song: "Eye of the Tiger" By Survivor

**Naruto Uzumaki**

Alignment: Face

Finishers: Cursed Seal (Over the shoulder Piledriver)

Theme Song: "Haruka Kanata" by Asian Kung-Fu Generation

* * *

Guys! How are you?

Man, it's been a long time. But now, I've decided to do it again. WWT, once again, is going to run all over and no one will be able to stop it!

I think that during those last three months, I had a lot of free time. And I like to be busy. So, what can make me busier then WWT?

So, yeah, we'll coming back in a while.

Now, let me remind you what happened in WWT last time we've seen it:

Jake Long won the WWT World Title, Triumphing over Kankuro in the process.

Patrick Star, surprising all of us, has a HUGE upset victory over Spongebob Squarepants in one of the most personal rivalries ever.

Bart Simpson and the Angry Beavers won the National and Tag titles, respectively. Zim, however, retained his WWT TV title.

However, Zim's Girlfriend, Misty, couldn't retain her Womens title and lost it to Ino Yamanaka.

Naruto made his successful debut against Youngblood.

Wolfgang was stopped in his bully run by Shikamaru.

And finally, Timmy Turner, who ran over Mr. TV, defeated and injured Gaara of the Sand, TV's representative.

So, what will go down as WWT will be back?

Only time will tell...


	2. The Revolution starts

Okay, what can I say?

Thank you for all of the warm words of come back.

Here is Monday Night Program. What will happen after Televmania?

I only own my OC.

* * *

WWT Monday Night Program: April Week 1

"You Know my Name" by Chris Cornell plays, as we can see a recap of Televmania in its entirety.

The music plays, and as it plays, we can see shots of Jake, Kankuro, Patrick, Spongebob, Gaara, Timmy, Shikamaru, Wolfgang, Ino, The Beavers and the F-B-N before we can see the fireworks.

"Welcome to TELEVMANIA!".

_If you take a life do you know what you'll give?  
_You can see the entrances for the four way match. Then you can see Snap, Griffin, Bart and Cartman brawling with eachother.

_Odds are, you won't like what it is.  
_Griffin then hits the back suplex on Cartman._  
_

___When the storm arrives, would you be seen with me?  
_Griffin jumps on Snap with a big suicide plancha right onto the steel steps! Both are counted out.___  
_  
_By the merciless eyes of deceit?  
_Bart hits the BartDog and wins the title. He celebrates.

_I've seen angels fall from blinding heights  
_Wolfgang is walking to the ring, looking at the crowd. He and Shikamaru stare at eachother.

_But you yourself are nothing so divine  
_Shikamaru rams Wolfgang's head into the barricade as the Bullies taunt him. He gives them the middle finger.

_Just next in line!  
_Shikamaru hits a Spinebuster and then an S-Factor to win.

___Arm yourself because no-one else here will save you  
_Chouji jumps from the apron, but Sasquatch catches him and throws him on Zim.

_The odds will betray you  
_Chouji dropkicks Sasquatch in the face and gets speared by Zim.

___And I will replace you!  
_Zim celebrates with the title.

_You can't deny the prize it may never fulfill you  
_The lumberjills are brawling outside of the ring.

_It longs to kill you  
_Misty slams Ino.

_Are you willing to die?  
_Ino hits the Brain Crush and wins.

_The coldest blood runs through my veins  
_Youngblood walks with Ember to the ring.

_You know my name!  
_Naruto comes out.

The music plays as you can see some moves: Naruto hits Enzugiri but Youngblood kicks out. Youngblood hits the crossbody but to no avail.

___If you come inside things will not be the same  
_Naruto hits the Cursed Seal on Youngblood and wins.___  
_  
_When you return to the night.  
_You can see both Danny and Jimmy and the Beavers enter the ring.

_And if you think you've won  
_Danny hits the Low Blow on Norbert.

_You never saw me change  
_Dagget hits the Beaver Splash on Danny.

_The game that we all been playing!  
_The Beavers celebrate with the titles.

___I've seen diamonds cut through harder men  
_Timmy Turner comes out and poses for the crowd.

_Than you yourself, ____But if you must pretend  
_Gaara looks at Timmy from the ring ramp.

_You may meet your end!  
_Gaara and Timmy start brawling.

_Arm yourself because no-one else here will save you  
_Gaara hits the Superplex.

_The odds will betray you  
_Timmy kicks Gaara in the head.

_And I will replace you!  
_Timmy hits the Timmy Star and then injures Gaara with a chair.

___You can't deny the prize it may never fulfill you  
_Patrick and Spongebob stare at eachother.

___It longs to kill you  
_Spongebob locks the Figure Four.

___Are you willing to die?  
_Spongebob hits three German Suplexes.

_The coldest blood runs through my veins...  
_Patrick manages to hit the Small Package and pins Spongebob.

"The main event!"

___Try to hide your hand __  
__Forget how to feel _  
_Forget how to feel!  
_Jake Long comes out.___  
_

_Life is gone with just a spin of the wheel _  
_Spin of the wheel!  
_Kankuro comes out and steps on the puppets.

___Arm yourself because no-one else here will save you  
_Jake starts punching Kankuro.

_The odds will betray you  
_

Kankuro takes Jake's bandage off.

_And I will replace you!  
_

Kankuro busts Jake open.

_You can't deny the prize it may never fulfill you  
_Kankuro hits the Strings Pulling! ... Jake kicks out.

_It longs to kill you  
_Jake hits the spinebuster on Kankuro, right onto the steel chair!

_Are you willing to die?  
_Jake hits the DDT on Kankuro.

___The coldest blood runs through my veins  
_Jake wins the title.  
_  
__You know my name  
_Jake celebrates with the crowd.

_You know my name  
_

Patrick celebrates.

_You know my name  
_

The Beavers celebrate.

_You know my name  
_Timmy looks at the crowd in a mean look.

_You know my name  
_Naruto raises his hands.

_You know my name  
_Shikamaru celebrates.

_You know my name!  
_Jake raises the belt.

...

"Across the Nation" by The Union Underground plays as the intro to WWT Monday Night Program, fireworks go off on top of the TVtron. You can see signs like "The Year of the Dragon!" or "Patrick has done it!".

"Ladies and gentlemen, WWT is just too hot for you!" Mr. Comanator said. "I'm Mr. Comanator, we're right here at the ARCO Arena, LIVE from Sacramento, California, where WWT is going to blast you with all it can! I'm Mr. Comanator and those are my broadcast colleagues Desire and Sandy Cheeks!".

"Tonight is a night of fixing, we HAVE to fix the wrongs!" said Desire. "The only right thing is the fact that Zim is still the TV champ, but all the other things will run WWT down to the ground! Ino is a Womens champ? Blah!".

"Nah nah nah, you see," Sandy said. "I know that I'm going to have fun watching you tonight, losing it while the WWT is the hottest it's ever been. And what a great Televmania we've had last night!".

"Great? Horrible!" Desire said.

"Stop being whiny!" said Sandy.

"Yeah, that's right, it was one of the best we've ever had!" Mr. Comanator said. "Patrick had a HUGE upset over Spongebob Squarepants, while Jake Long finally realized his lifelong dream to become the World champ!".

"Yeah, I danced the entire post-Televmania party last night, celebrating Spongebob's big loss!" said Sandy.

"I don't care what you've did last night!" Desire said. "It was a mistake, a huge mistake!".

"Your mom made a mistake..." said Sandy.

"WHAT!?" Desire screamed.

"Whoa, settle down, ladies!" said Mr. Comanator. "Just settle down, it's not a time to fight..."

**_***It's my Life***_**

The crowd stands on its feet as this music plays. The one and only,** WWT World champion Jake Long**, steps out of the curtain. Jake looks at the crowd, smiling. Then he raises his title and walks to the ring. You can see he is still banged up.

"Who else can open the show?" asked Mr. Comanator. "It HAS to be the new champ, Jake Long! He defeated Kankuro last night in a BRUTAL match, and as you can see, Jake still has a bandage on his forehead, because it was cut open last night".

"Yeah, because that man STOLE the WWT World title last night from the REAL champ, Kankuro!" Desire said. "He has no right to wear this belt!".

"Desire, when you'll actually win any belt, then you'll be able to talk about it." said Sandy. "Jake is so popular, he's so tough. I think that he's going to be one of the greatest champs we'll ever had!".

Jake tried to talk. Then he stopped.

**"Dragon! Dragon! Dragon! Dragon!"** the crowd chanted.

Jake looked at the crowd.

"I was just..."

**"Dragon! Dragon! Dragon! Dragon!"**

Jake tried to settle the crowd down.

"I wanted to..."

The crowd stood on their feet.

"Look at this crowd!" Mr. Comanator said.

Jake looked at them.

**"What's up, Sacramentoooooooooooooooooooooo!?"**

The crowd now cheered even more. Jake looked at the belt.

"Since I was a little kid," Jake said. "I've been watching wrestling. I've been watching the WWE at New York City, with big idols like Shawn Michaels, The Undertaker, and the Rock." the crowd cheered as Jake said those names. "And I knew, just KNEW, that it's what I want to do. Wrestle. And one day, to win the World title. So I came in here. And I wrestled a lot of other promotions. I wrestled in a lot of other promotions, but allow me to say- None of them is even close to the atmosphere of WWT."

The crowd clapped at this.

"Stop kissing up!" said Desire. "That's the problem with him".

"But!" Jake said. "It wasn't enough to ONLY wrestle for you. I wanted to be the best. I wanted to show everyone that I am the man that can carry this promotion on my back. As the crowd was behind me, I decided- I'm going to win the Rumble, never mind what. And you know what?" he asked. "I did".

The crowd cheered.

"And I've decided to do whatever it takes to win this title." Jake said. "And you know what? I did." he said as he looked at the crowd. "And last night, all the critics said that Jake Long can't do it, that he doesn't deserve to be in the main event. And you know what?".

Jake took a deep breath. Then, he climbed on the turnbuckles and raised the belt.

**"I DIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIID ITTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT!".**

The crowd kept cheering. They begun chanting "Dragon" again.

"What an atmosphere!" Sandy said.

"I did it! I did it!" Jake said as he got out of the ring.

"Now what?" sighed Desire.

Jake ran around the ring, as the fans touched him.

"Man, Jake just can't help it!" Mr. Comanator said.

"Finally, I'm the heavyweight champion of the World!" Jake said as he went back to the ring. "I'm the champ! And I can assure you, I'm going to be a great cha..."

**_***The One You Love To Hate***_**

Danny Phantom, very pissed off looking, came out to look at the ring. The crowd then gave him a big shower of boos. Danny started walking to the ring.

"FINALLY some classic!" Desire said, jumping in joy.

"Settle down, please..." said Mr. Comanator.

"That ASSHOLE!" said Sandy. "How dare he interrupt in this big moment?"

"Danny got a right to be anywhere he wants!" Desire said.

Danny looked at Jake. Then he looked at the belt.

"You shouldn't be so excited..." Danny said. He looked at Jake, who looked at him in an angry look. "What happened? You're mad because I broke your party? Well, I had tons of those parties, so I don't give a damn about what you feel!" he said as the crowd booed.

"The lack of the respect this man has..." said Mr. Comanator.

"Who's the greatest WWT World champion?" Danny asked. "I'll spare it from you- not you. It has to be one of the Full... Blooded... Nicktoons!" he said as the crowd booed. You can see a sign that said "F-B-N sucks!". Danny looked at Jake.

"You know that you can't lace the boots of any of the former champs from the F-B-N. You know that you'll be nothing in the history, compared to me, or Jimmy, or Zim, or Spongebob!" with each name Danny said, the crowd booed the more, until it became so loud that he had to stop.

"Yeah, he's not a traitor like Spongebob!" Sandy said.

"And yeah, while you and Kankuro had a nice match last night," Danny said. "I can always outperform. Anytime you'll go out..."

"Whoa, Danny, stopped that BS or I'll throw up!" Jake said. The crowd cheered.

"I would love to talk with you the whole night, but we'll have to WRESTLE sometime, don't we?" Jake asked. "I mean, it's obvious. We can see that you're jealous here".

"Jealous? ME?" Danny laughed loudly. "Of what?".

"Well, first, you suck in general." Jake said as the crowd laughed. "Second, you see a young guy, doing stuff that you oldies in the F-B-N can't do. Third, I got this." Jake flashed the title at Danny's face. Danny tried to look away. "And fourth... Did I said you just suck?".

"You can't talk to him like that!" said Desire.

Danny then jawed with Jake a little bit.

**_***RemEmber***_**

The crowd gave some mixed reactions as Ember McLain, the commissioner, came out to the stage. She held a mic and looked upset.

"The commissioner! Finally she's here to make some order in this mess!" Mr. Comanator said.

"I'm here to..." Ember said.

"Yeah, we know, you're the commissioner!" said Danny.

"Danny, stop, before I'll lose my temper! You two don't want to get on my bad side!" Ember said.

"Ember, I won't want that to happen." Jake said. "Only Youngblood is on your bed side, it's the only punishment that he can take to get mercy!".

The crowd laughed. Ember looked at Jake angrily.

"Okay..." Ember said. "Hey, Jake, how you're feeling tonight?"

"A little hurt because of my head." Jake said. "Why?".

"No, because I've had an idea... to make a #1 contenders match." Ember said.

"Awesome".

"But then I've came here and I got an idea!" said Ember. "How about tonight, we'll have a title match? The day after Televmania?".

The crowd got quiet.

"What?" Jake said.

"You against Danny!" Ember said. "How about that?".

"Ember can't be serious..." said Mr. Comanator.

"Knowing her, she might be!" Sandy said.

"You see, WWT is in a new era." said Ember. "We're going to be more competitive. We're going to be tougher. We're going to be edgier. And I'll use you to show them how it's going to be. Since Mr. TV is busy with Timmy Turner..."

The crowd booed at this.

"Then I'll take the lead. And Jake, you will defend your title here tonight. Against Danny. Oh, and Jake?" she said. "The revolution..." Ember looked at Jake. "Starts now".

Ember left the stage as Jake looked at Danny. Danny looked at Jake's belt and left the ring.

"The commissioner made a great match!" Desire said. "Jake will try to prove himself against a legend in this business..."

"A legend!? Jake is HURT!" said Sandy. "He's hurt, and Ember tries to make him lose his title twenty-four hours after he has won it!".

"Well, we will see how Jake will pull it off tonight." Mr. Comanator said.

...

After the commercials, the cameras switch to Bob Jones with Captain Youngblood, who looks angry.

"Youngblood, last night you've lost last night to the debuting Naruto Uzumaki. It seems like your career has hit rock bottom." said Jones.

"I can't stand it..." Youngblood said. "Every damn interview in the last four or so months, people are saying that my career is at rock bottom. Allow me to tell you something, nimrod," he looked at Jones. "You know NOTHING about Captain Youngblood. And you know nothing about my plans. I'm going to make someone walk the plank tonight, this is obvious. Someone will feel me tonight".

Youngblood leaves.

...

The cameras switched back to the ring.

**_***The Sound of Madness***_**

"This tag team match is scheduled for one fall!" the new ring announcer of WWT, **Allen Jacobs**, said as Kin, Zaku and Dosu came out. The crowd booed. "Introducing first, accompanied by Kin, from the Sound Village, Dosu Kinuta and Zaku Abumi, the Sound Ninjas!"

The Sound Ninjas walked to the ring, smiling in an evil way, as the crowd boo them.

"Those three are simply a vicious trio!" said Mr. Comanator. "They don't care who stands on their way, they'll try to injure him".

"Those two are future champs!" Desire said. "They aren't vicious, they just know how to wrestle in the ring! They are the future!".

"Dosu is creeping me out." said Sandy. "The guy has a melodic arm as a weapon, he's a silent killer. If this is the future- Then the future is black".

**_***Born to be Wild***_**

The crowd cheered as Dagget and Norbert Beaver come out with their newly won tag titles.

"And their opponents," Jacobs said. "From the Beaver's Dam, the NEW WWT tag team champions, Dagget and Norbert, the Angry Beavers!".

"Man, this crowd is awesome!" said Mr. Comanator. "The tag team champs are looking good tonight, looking really good!"

"It means nothing, those shame of tag champs will lose their titles to the F-B-N soon! I assure you!" Desire said.

"Those two Beaver brothers, they are a young, good and talented team. They are going to have a great reign as champs." said Sandy.

Zaku and Dagget started in the ring. Zaku tried to wave off the crowd. Dagget just tried to heat the crowd even more then it was. They locked up. Zaku hit the armdrag on Dagget, and then ran towards him, but Dagget threw him head first to the corner. Dagget punched Zaku in the face. Then he kept punching him and ended it with a clothesline. He tagged Norbert in. Both of them picked Zaku and kicked him in the gut. Kin then looked eagerly from the outside. Norbert hit the Uppercut on Zaku. He whipped Zaku to the ropes and ran… But Kin pulled his leg. Zaku hit him from behind and tagged Dosu in. Dosu entered the ring and hit the double suplex on Norbert. He covered. 1… 2… Norbert kicked out. Dosu kicked Norbert in his head and then choked him. Dosu looked at the booing crowd and slammed Norbert down to the mat. He tagged Zaku again. Dosu held Norbert in a backbreaker position while Zaku jumped on him with a diving legdrop. Zaku then covered as Kin cheered on him. 1… 2… Norbert kicked out again. Zaku looked shocked, and tried to shut the crowd up.

"Man, those fans just annoy the hell out of the Sound Ninjas!" Mr. Comanator said.

"Maybe those fans will shut up just for a moment, so they can hear their opponents screaming!" said Desire angrily.

"The Sound Ninjas should just stop their whining, this crowd hates you and that's it!" Sandy said.

Zaku threw Norbert to the corner and then started punching him. He kneed him in the gut and then chopped him. Kin clapped for him on the outside. Zaku pulled Norbert back and clotheslined him. Zaku then held him by his head, as Dagget watched. "You want to tag with him!?" Zaku shouted at Norbert. Dagget tried to tag himself in, but Zaku just pulled Norbert back, as Dagget tried to desperately reach Norbert's hand but Zaku taunted him. Zaku then slapped Norbert. He tagged Dosu in. Dosu then entered and kicked Norbert in the corner. Then he hit the powerslam on Norbert. He locked Norbert in a Boston Crab, as the crowd booed him. Norbert couldn't reach the ropes, but still tried. Kin climbed on the apron to taunt Norbert. Norbert suddenly catched her by the hair! Kin tried to break it but Norbert refused to leave, as Dosu just looked at the whole thing. The referee warned Kin to get out of the ring, while preventing Zaku from helping her. Dosu then released the hold as he tried to curb stomp Norbert, but he moved out of the way, leaving Kin's hair and tagging Dagget in the process!

"My God, what has Norbert done!?" screamed Mr. Comanator.

"You cheater! You've tried to hit a woman, you low life scum!" Desire protested.

"Don't think that Zaku and Dosu are so saints!" said Sandy.

Dagget entered the ring and dropkicked Dosu! Dosu tagged Zaku quickly and Zaku ran to the ring, but Dagget jumped above him! Kin argued with the referee. Dagget then catched Kin! Zaku ran towards Dagget, but Dagget moved out of the way, making Zaku hit Kin with a Tomahawk chop! Dagget then threw Zaku up and hit the Samoan Drop on him! 1… 2… Dosu broke the pin. Norbert then jumped on the ropes, hitting a springboard clothesline onto Dosu! Norbert then kicked Zaku in the gut and put him in the powerbomb position. The crowd cheered as Norbert picked Zaku up and then hit him with the Beaver Fever! The crowd erupted, but the ref told Norbert to get out of the ring. Dagget climbed on the top turnbuckle, and then played a bit for the crowd. He got up, and then jumped on Zaku with a BIG Beaver Splash! As the crowd cheered for the Beavers, Dagget then covered Zaku as the referee counted the pinfall. 1… 2… 3!

**"Here are your winners, the team of the WWT tag team champions, Dagget and Norbert, the Angry Beavers!"** Allen Jacobs said as the Beavers got up. Dagget and Norbert hugged eachother and celebrated with the belts. They went out of the ring and celebrated with the fans.

"The Beavers are winning!" Mr. Comanator said. "I love it, the Sound Ninjas got what they deserve!".

"Those Beavers, why you've attacked Kin!?" asked Desire. "Those are your tag team champs!".

"Yeah, unfortunately for you, those are the tag team champs!" Sandy said.

The ring was empty except for the Sound Ninjas. Zaku, Kin and Dosu were in the middle of a three way argument.

"Some tensions are boiling here..." said Mr. Comanator.

Zaku shouted on Dosu. Dosu listened and pushed Zaku. Zaku was going to push him back, but...

***My Subordinates... My Subordinates...***

The power flickers, as the Sound Ninjas went down and held their necks. They rubbed it and screamed in pain.

"Someone, get the power back, they need help!" Desire screamed.

The power was back. The Sound Ninjas stood in the ring, looking just as good as they always were. They nodded eachother and shook hands. Then they left.

"Uhhh... What?" asked Sandy. "I'm pretty sure they were going to murder eachother until the power went off..."

...

You can see a long, black limo arriving outside of the ARCO arena. The door got opened andd **Timmy Turner** stepped out of the limo. The crowd booed him as he took his beg and walked into the arena.

"Timmy! It's Timmy! Look, oh my God, he's here! The hottest man in WWT today, in terms of momentum, of course!" Desire said happily.

"But I saw the F-B-N here earlier..." said Mr. Comanator. "Why is Timmy alone?"

"I think he's turning into a diva!" Sandy said.

"Take that back, he's not a diva!" said Desire.

...

The cameras switch to the F-B-N's locker room, where a lot of stuff happened. Danny paced around the room, Jimmy looked at him, Skulker guarded the door and read a newspaper, Misty staring at Zim in a piercing look as the TV title was between them, and El Tigre and Truman X sat down, watching the TV, as it broadcasted... their locker room, of course.

"Danny, come on, you shouldn't worry so much..." Jimmy said.

"I know, but I still have a bad feeling about it." Danny replied. "Look, all of us are here. All of us. Where is Spongebob? Why we haven't heard from him since that match?".

"Yeah, I know, he lost. It must have been very disturbing for him." Jimmy replied.

"Where's the remote?" Truman asked. "I want to turn on the volume".

"Why? You can still hear anything by your own ears." El Tigre said.

"I've never heard something that is happening next to me on the TV before!" Truman explained.

"Can you two keep it down? I'm reading..." Skulker said.

"Yeah, well, Spongebob is pretty obvious to me. But what about Timmy?" said Danny.

"He looks pretty damn good to me."

"No, I mean, why he didn't travel with us?"

"Maybe he feels he's too good for us!" Zim said. "He won last night and most of us lost. Badly".

Oh, too good for us!" Misty said. "Maybe you're too good for me, running around with all of those jerks!".

"N...No! You're the only good woman for ZIM!" Zim said.

"Guys, I'm reading..." Skulker said.

"But look, I'm sure that Timmy is going to help us, it's pretty obvious. He is not that kind of guy that will turn on us!" Jimmy said.

"I hope so..." Danny let out a big sigh.

***SIGH***

The F-B-N started to panic, until Truman calmed them down.

"Settle down, you guys, I found the remote!" Truman said.

Danny slapped him in the face.

"Well, after we got THAT out of the way," Danny said. "I can win the title tonight and make all of those young people and all the collaborators fall!".

Danny laughed.

...

You can see **Mr. TV **entering the arena, looking upset.

"The owner is here! And with Gaara's injuries, we can only suspect what he's gonna do! We'll find out after the commercials!" said Mr. Comanator.

...

The cameras switched back to the ring.

**_***We are the People***_**

The crowd booed right away. The music from the Empire of the Sun played, as Youngblood stepped out of the curtains.

"This match is scheduled for one fall!" Allen Jacobs said. "Introducing first, from Davy Jones's Locker, Captain Youngblood!"

"This guy has turned his back on his fans, because he's jealous." said Mr. Comanator. "Jealous at the fact that he's not that big anymore".

"You're so wrong! Youngblood is one of the greatest superstars we've ever had!" Desire said. "He's right- He was the ruler, you should bow down for him!".

"We should do nothing for him!" said Sandy. "That kid should just stop bitching, because he sounds like a crybaby".

**_***Hero***_**

"And his opponent, from Japan, by way of United States, Kappa Mikey!"

The crowd cheered as Mikey came out. He walked to the ring, shaking the hands of the fans that cheered him own.

"Mikey is going to try and beat Youngblood." Mr. Comanator said. "The two of them got pinned at Televmania, so someone gotta win here".

"And I know who's that!" said Desire. "You've heard what the Captain has said earlier".

"He said he was going to beat Naruto, and he didn't!" Sandy said.

Mikey entered the ring and Youngblood immediately started hammering on him. Youngblood then took Mikey's cape and choked him with it. He ripped it away from him and threw it out of the ring. Youngblood then cursed the crowd. Youngblood put Mikey in the corner and then tackled him. He threw Mikey to the other corner, and then ran towards him. Mikey then moved to the outside of the corner and hit Youngblood with an overhead kick. Mikey climbed on the top rope and jumped on Youngblood with a diving kick. Mikey covered. 1… 2… Youngblood kicked out. Mikey then tried to pick Youngblood up but Youngblood managed to drop him to the ground by the legs, and then catapaulted Mikey to the ropes. Youngblood then started kicking Mikey in the gut, and then stomped on him in the head. Youngblood raised his hands. Then he picked Mikey up and hit the backbreaker on him. He hit it again, and again, knocking Mikey to the ground. He covered. 1… 2… Mikey kicked out. Youngblood then threatened the ref to count the fall faster. Mikey then got up and climbed on the turnbuckles. Youngblood turned around and was hit by a Tornado DDT!

"Mikey is hitting Youngblood with intensity!" said Mr. Comanator.

"That ref is biased, and you know it!" Desire said.

"That count was just perfect, stop whining!" said Sandy.

Mikey covered Youngblood. 1… 2… Youngblood kicked out. Mikey kneed Youngblood in the face and then hit the Facebuster on him. Mikey then ran to the ropes and hit Youngblood with a standing moonsault. Then he ran again… Youngblood then took the referee and pushed him onto Mikey. Mikey stopped himself while Youngblood managed to get up. Mikey moved the ref around and Youngblood hit him with a big knee facebuster. Youngblood then held Mikey and spun him around the ring by his legs. Youngblood then threw Mikey to the corner. He then held Mikey and climbed on the turnbuckle. He hit the Last Call on Mikey! Mikey yelled in pain from that move. Youngblood then climbed on the top rope and then hit the diving headbutt right onto Mikey. Youngblood covered. 1… 2… Mikey kicked out. Youngblood then got angry and then picked Mikey up. Then he kicked him right in the face! He then slammed Mikey and ran to the ropes. He hit the knee drop onto Mikey's throat. Youngblood then looked at the crowd, who started chanting "Youngblood sucks!" and got angry. Youngblood then stood in the corner. Mikey got up… Pirate Clothesline! Youngblood covered. 1… 2… 3.

**"Here is your winner, Captain Youngblood!"** Allen Jacobs said.

Youngblood pulled his hand from the referee and just left the ring, angry.

"Youngblood destroyed Mikey. What a way to make a statement!" Mr. Comanator said.

"Told you he'll win this match. Youngblood is DOING stuff." said Desire.

"Well, I wonder where Youngblood will go on from here!" Sandy said.

...

The cameras switched to Mr. TV, who walked in the hallways right at the door of his office. TV then opened the door.

"What are you doing here?".

TV's facial expression was shocked as he asked this. The camera moved to show Timmy sitting in his chair, looking good.

"I thought you'll be happy to see me here!" Timmy said. "What will be more of a bonding between a boss and an employee, then sitting together in the office, having fun?".

"Cut the crap!" TV said with a shaking voice. "We're not friends, Timmy. Pretend like nothing happened. Pretend like everything's fine. But you know that you're full of something that I can't say because people will sue me. You ran over me, and I will never forget about it. I'll ruin your life in order to get my revenge".

"I would like to see you try."

"You will!" TV said. "You will, Timmy!".

"Let's see that." Timmy said.

"By the way," TV asked. "You came after the F-B-N tonight. Why?".

"Hold your horses." Timmy said. "I'm an F-B-N member forever, I just felt like coming here myself. Don't worry, it means nothing. They are still supporting me."

TV looked at Timmy.

"Look at you, your will for revenge let Ember give Danny a title shot!" Timmy said. "You want to deal with me so badly?".

"Yeah. I am. I won't let an inmate run this asylum. Especially not a psychopath like you." TV said. "Now leave my office."

Timmy got up from the chair and left the office, smiling. TV looked at him angrily.

...

You can see Bob Jones in the backstage with Misty.

"Misty, you've requested this time to talk." Jones said.

"Yeah." Misty said. "It seems to me like someone tricked me. Tricked me into thinking that he loves me and only me".

"Right, we've seen the twitter war between you and Gaz..." Jones started.

"Don't!" Misty shouted. "Even say that little witch's name. She thinks that she's better then me. I'm the first ever WWT Womens champion! I MADE this division thrive! I rule this company! I am the queen of WWT".

"But last night you've lost your Womens title to Ino..." Jones started again.

"Yeah, that's right." Misty said. "But it means nothing. I have my rematch clause, I'll use it eventually- But not now. Now, I got this problem with that witch. Zimmy is mine. He's mine and mine only!"

"What you're gonna do about it?" Jones asked.

"Well, Gaz, if you're so great, how about you'll come to Spring Brawl and we'll just solve it, like the man you are?" Misty asked. "We'll see you in twenty seven days!".

...

The cameras switched to the ring.

"Man, this catfight is gonna be huge!" Mr. Comanator said.

"Gaz interrupted a perfect relationship, she's gonna pay for it!" said Desire.

"I will just say good luck to both sides, and I'll LOVE to see Zim in all of it!" Sandy said.

**_***Bully***_**

The crowd booed as Wolfgang came to the ring. He looked angry for real, and was surrounded by a bunch of security guards. He stared at the crowd and almost hit a booing fan. However, the security people prevented them from fighting.

"This next match is scheduled for one fall!" Allen Jacobs said. "Introducing first, representing the F-B-N, from Hillwood, Wolfgang!"

"This man is so hated, he's one of the most hated, disrespectful guys in all of Wrestling today." said Mr. Comanator.

"The crowd gets so rowdy when he arrives," Desire said. "That he needs his own security".

"Wolfgang, this boy, is probably angry tonight, because he lost at Televmania." said Sandy. "Have mercy on his opponent".

**_***Reckless Youth***_**

The crowd erupted in cheers as Bart Simpson walked to the ring. Bart raised his title as he walked to the ring.

"And his opponent," Jacobs said. "From Springfield, Oregon, he is the NEW National champion, Bart Simpson!"

"This man has won his match at Televmania!" said Mr. Comanator. "This is the future of WWT!"

"The future is Cartman, he won't let it go away!" Desire assured. "Cartman won't let Bart take away his title!".

"Meanwhile, Bart is fighting tonight and Cartman isn't!" said Sandy.

Bart gave his title to the referee. Wolfgang then immediately attacked him in his back. Bart kicked Wolfgang in the head. He punched him few times before he whipped Wolfgang to the corner. Bart then dropkicked Wolfgang as Wolfgang ran into him. Bart then played for the crowd a bit. Wolfgang got angry about it. They locked up… Wolfgang then let go of it and got out of the ring. He looked at the crowd. Then he started arguing with them a bit. The ref tried to count him out. As the ref reached four, Bart got out and punched Wolfgang in the head! Bart then threw Wolfgang into the ringpost. Bart then threw Wolfgang into the ring, and climbed on the top turnbuckle. Bart then jumped on Wolfgang with a double leg stomp. Bart then played for the crowd a bit. Bart ran towards Wolfgang but Wolfgang dodged it and Bart hit the corner. As Bart turned around, Wolfgang hit him with a big knee to the face. Wolfgang then screamed at the crowd. He choked Bart in his neck. Then he kicked Bart in the gut. He then managed to hit Bart with a big suplex. Wolfgang then covered. 1… 2… Bart kicked out. Wolfgang punched Bart in the face. He chopped him and then put him in the corner. Wolfgang whipped Bart to the corner… But Bart managed to reverse it! Bart then ran onto Wolfgang but Wolfgang kicked him in the face. Wolfgang then climbed on the second turnbuckle and jumped onto Bart with a forearm smash. Then he covered Bart again. The ref covers. 1… 2… Bart kicked out again. Wolfgang then held the ref by his neck, and threatened him to count faster. He kicked Bart in his head as the crowd booed.

"Wolfgang is really trying his best here." Mr. Comanator said.

"That biased ref, count to three, Wolfgang could've won it!" said Desire.

"Wolfgang just won't be able to pin Bart!" Sandy said.

"Guys, we'll have to take a break, we'll continue with this match right after this!" said Mr. Comanator.

The show took a commercials break.

Coming back from commercials, Wolfgang is locking Bart in a sleeper hold. However, Bart elbowed him for a while, managing to break the hold. Bart then ran towards Wolfgang, managing to hit him with a hurricanrana. Bart then ran and hit the legdrop right onto Wolfgang's throat. Bart then covered. 1… 2… Wolfgang kicked out. Bart elbowed Wolfgang in the head and picked him up. Then Bart put Wolfgang in the pumphandle position. Bart then picked Wolfgang up, but Wolfgang managed to fight out of it and pushed Bart into the ropes. As Bart turned around, Wolfgang picked him up and slammed him onto the mat! Wolfgang looked at the crowd and taunted them again. Then he took Bart into the corner and put him there. He started punching Bart intensively. Then he clotheslined Bart in the corner. He then picked Bart up and looked at the booing crowd. Wolfgang hit the Snake Eyes onto the corner! Bart fell down. Wolfgang just looked at the crowd again. Wolfgang then took Bart again to the corner. He hit the Snake Eyes… No, because Bart just pushed him into the corner! Bart then hit the Enzugiri onto Wolfgang and both of them got knocked down into the mat. The ref started counting for both of them. He reached four and both started using the ropes in order to get up. At seven, both were up. Wolfgang turned around… **BAM**! He got a Superkick from Bart, right in the face! Wolfgang fell down again on the mat while Bart covered him in a pinfall attempt. The referee counted as the crowd chanted. 1… 2… 3… NO! Wolfgang kicked out! The crowd was in shock at this. Bart tried to argue with the referee, but the ref explained him that it was only two.

"How the hell did Wolfgang kicked out from that Superkick!?" asked Mr. Comanator. "No way! I thought it was over!

"Wolfgang is proving himself, what a great match we have here tonight after Televmania!" Desire said.

"I wonder what will it take to stop those two from fighting!" said Sandy.

Bart kept trying to convince the referee. He turned around and Wolfgang hit the leg lariat right on him! Wolfgang then got up, holding his chin. Wolfgang then picked Bart up, and shouted at him. He then hit the Belly to Belly Suplex. Then he picked Bart up again, and taunted him again. Wolfgang then hit Bart with a backbreaker. He hit it once again, and then again. Bart layed down, seemingly out colded. Wolfgang covered him. 1… 2… Wolfgang let go of the cover. He smiled at Bart a vicious smile. Then he moved a finger on his throat. He stood in the corner, waiting for Bart to get up. The crowd knew what's coming next… Bart got up and got hit by the Wolf's Kick! Wolfgang then covered. 1… 2… BART KICKED OUT OF IT! The crowd went nuts. Wolfgang was shocked and quickly went to the corner. He waited for Bart to get up, and then ran with another Wolf's Kick… But Bart catched his leg! Then Bart shook his head and hit the Atomic drop on Wolfgang! Then Bart went to the corner behind Wolfgang. It seemed that he was going for the BartDog… Cartman came from behind and dropped his head on the ropes! The ref ordered for the bell.

**"Ladies and gentlemen, by outside interference, the winner by DQ is Bart Simpson!" **Jacobs said as the crowd booed.

"Hey! That's not fair!" Mr. Comanator said. "We've had a great match until this fatass came here!".

"Told you to wait for Cartman's actions!" said Desire as Cartman pummeled Bart. "What about it?".

Chris Griffin then came out, still walking slowly because of his jump at Televmania. He tried to get into the ring, but Snap then came from behind and pummeled him.

"And now that guy!" Sandy said. "Come on, I can't believe that they doing it!".

Wolfgang got up and then just left the ring. Snap took Griffin and slapped him. Cartman then picked Bart up and used a Bear hug on him. Bart just fainted. Cartman and Snap then took Griffin and hit the double chokeslam on him. Cartman then picked up the National belt and raised it high, as Snap cursed Team Amazement from above.

"Can you believe the audacity those two have?" asked Mr. Comanator. "Can you?".

Both Snap and Cartman left the ring.

...

The cameras switch to both Jake and Danny, in a split screen, preparing for their match.

"I can't wait for Jake's first title defense here tonight!" Sandy said.

"You mean the title win of Danny Phantom?" asked Desire. "I can connect to that".

"What a huge main event here tonight!" Mr. Comanator said.

...

The cameras switched back to the ring, after Team Amazement was helped out of the ring.

**_***Haruka Kanata***_**

The crowd erupted as Naruto came out to the ring. He smiled at the crowd and then walked to the ring.

"Ladies and gentlemen... Naruto!" Allen Jacobs said.

"This crowd is just so great, especially for Naruto!" said Mr. Comanator.

"I can't believe that this man was successful in his Televmania debut..." Desire said.

"Well, we should remember that Naruto is pretty good in the ring. I can see him in the title picture." said Sandy.

Naruto stood in the ring. He smiled to the crowd and took the microphone from Allen Jacobs, who left the ring.

"I'm the main character!" Naruto said.

The crowd cheered.

"Yeah, last night I was the main character!" Naruto said. "I've managed to defeat Youngblood, although he thought I won't be able to do so, and guess what? He was wrong!"

Naruto looked at the crowd.

"Now, it's not like I'm here to disrespect the guy, because really, I respect him. He's a good foil, really great, he almost had me there, but no, I've managed to defeat him. I really liked this match, and I hope it will start a big career for me at WWT. But now to the question: Why am I here?". Naruto waited a bit before answering. "Before I'll answer it, don't you worry, I won't leave WWT, I'm here to wrestle and to prove myself! The answer to the previous question, well, is because... To be here and wrestle in front of all of you, is the best thing I can do".

The crowd cheered for that.

"Kiss-up..." said Desire.

"That moment at Televmania, when I came down the aisle and heard the crowd cheering, was the best moment of my life." Naruto said. "And I would love to do it again. That's why I'm here. I'm here to wrestle and to defeat people, so that one day, I'll be able to stand right here, as YOUR world heavyweight champion of WWT".

Crowd clapped.

"That's why I'm here, to wrestle, to do what I need to do, and to..."

**_***Jimmy Neutron***_**

The crowd was a little surprised to hear the old music by Bowling for Soup. But it didn't made the booing be lower as Jimmy Neutron came out. He held the microphone as he waited for the crowd to stop.

"I'm preety happy that you're happy." Jimmy said arrogantly. "But you know, it doesn't mean that we're happy that you're here".

Naruto looked at Jimmy.

"Jimmy... I don't know why you're here, but if you got something to say..." Naruto started.

"Something to say? Okay." Jimmy said. "Well, first off, a quick lesson: This is the WWT. The place is being run by Mr. TV, or, when he's having his outbursts, Ember McLain. The people who actually have the final say here are us: The F-B-N. The F-B-N is an elite stable that you'll never be able to enter into, because you're an animated. And that's actually..."

"A big load of crap!" Naruto said.

The crowd cheered.

"I don't care what your F-B-N is doing. I don't care if you'll shout that your stable is the best. I know that most of the people on your stable are... Let's say it... Dough bags!" Naruto said. "I know that, it's pretty obvious. Then why should I listen to the F-B-N? By the way- I actually won last night, while you were..." Naruto thought. "Oh, yeah, the Beavers pinned your ass!" he said. Jimmy looked angry. "Right? Tell me I'm wrong. And that is actually the reason why I'm going to run through the roster until I'll become the champ!".

"Haruka Kanata" played as Naruto climbed on the ropes and celebrated. The crowd cheered.

"Naruto had just showed Jimmy what he's worth!" said Mr. Comanator.

**_***The Kids Aren't Alright***_**

The crowd then stopped cheering. Jimmy smiled. Zim, Timmy, Skulker, Truman and El Tigre came down from the crowd's sections to the ring.

"Oh my God, a party!" Desire said happily.

"What the hell are they doing here!?" screamed Sandy.

The F-B-N stepped over the guard rails and entered the ring. Jimmy chop blocked Naruto right away, and then they started stomping on him. Suddenly, the crowd erupts: Shikamaru, Chouji, Sasquatch and the Beavers ran out to the ring. The Beavers then started punching Truman and Tigre, Sasquatch pummeled both Skulker and Zim, while Shikamaru started kicking Jimmy. Naruto got up and joined them, punching Skulker. However, Truman Jimmy managed to low-blow Shikamaru. It was the turning point in the brawl, as the F-B-N started winning it. They started kicking all of their opponents, as Jimmy screamed some stuff.

"The F-B-N are destroying the ring!" Mr. Comanator said.

"Yeah! That's the best!" said Desire.

The cameras suddenly switched to the backstage, where an angry **Patrick **walked towards the ring with a chain in his hand.

"Oh no, oh no, now it's gonna turn around!" Sandy said in joy.

Patrick then ran into the ring with a purpose. The F-B-N saw him and then ran away as Patrick spun the chain around. The faces got up, dodging the chain, and then patting Patrick on his back.

"The people here had enough with the F-B-N!" Mr. Comanator said clearly. "We're gonna have to take a break!".

...

After the break, the cameras switched to the ring. "Tu te reconnaîtras" by Anne Marie David played, as Fifi was in the ring.

"Thank you for coming back, we're gonna have a Womens match now!" said Mr. Comanator.

**_***Paparazzi***_**

The crowd cheered as Ino Yamanaka came into the ring, showing her title.

"And her opponent, from Konoha Village In Japan, the WWT Womens champion, Ino Yamanaka!" Jacobs said.

"Look at Ino, isn't she looking great with that?" Mr. Comanator asked.

"She's no Misty..." said Desire. "And she'll never be!".

"Oh, I know, I know, she isn't Misty!" Sandy said. "But Misty won't be involved with the title in the seen future, so the path is open!".

Ino looked at Fifi who tries to shake her hand. Ino then looked at the crowd and punched Fifi right in the face. Then she pulled her fur and smashed her on the mat. Ino then stepped on Fifi and kicked her. Ino then did a cartwheel to hit Fifi with an elbow drop. 1… 2… Fifi kicked out. Ino picked Fifi up and punched her in the face. Then she whipped her to the ropes, but Fifi dodged a clothesline and kicked her in the gut. Then she tried a sunset flip. The ref counted. 1… 2… Ino kicked out.

"Ino is not holding back!" said Mr. Comanator.

"I can only see Fifi pinning her!" Desire said.

"Don't worry, Ino kicks out from it." said Sandy.

Ino got picked up by Fifi and Fifi tried to chop her. However, Ino stopped it and choked Fifi in the corner. Ino then whipped Fifi headfirst into the corner. Ino then hit the Shoulderbreaker on Fifi. 1… 2… Fifi kicked out. Fifi then poked Ino in the eyes and then went to the corner, where she had her basket with wine. She slightly opened one bottle and went out of the ring. She brought the Womens title into the ring, but the ref took it away from her. Then Fifi took a sip of wine, and spat it on Ino as the ref was distracted! Roll Up! 1… 2… 3!

Fifi then ran out of the ring as the crowd booed her.

**"Here is your winner, Fifi La Fume!".**

"Wait, what?" asked Mr. Comanator. "How... But she used that wine!".

"Used what?" Desire asked. "I've only saw her pinning the champ! I promise you that she'll get a title shot!".

"I can't believe it, Fifi has beaten the champ!" said Sandy. "That's... Stupid!".

...

The cameras switch to Neji Hyugga, Rock Lee, Squidward and Mr. Krabs. They're arguing.

"I say we were the best in it." Squidward said.

"You're wrong. We've worked hard to be so good!" Lee said.

"You've lost last night, and it's because you're too young!" said Krabs.

"I don't think so, I think that we've did great stuff last night." said Neji.

"So let's ask someone!" Squidward said.

"Deal!" Lee said.

Youngblood suddenly passed by.

"He looks like a good guy to ask!" Neji said.

"Youngblood!" Krabs asked. "Me boy, tell me something. Who do you think is more responsible for the lost in the tag match last night?".

"Lost?" Youngblood asked.

"Yeah, you would know about that." Lee said.

"You're losing a lot, so you'll probably know who lost the most." said Squidward.

"You must be an expert!" Neji said.

Youngblood looked at them.

Suddenly, he took Neji and suplexed him to the floor! He punched all of the other three, and then left, looking angry.

"Man, Youngblood is looking angry!" Mr. Comanator said.

...

The cameras switch to Jake and Danny, walking to the ring, each of them is in its own frame.

"But when we'll come back, Finally, the main event!" said Desire.

"Jake's first title defense!" Sandy said.

...

After the commercials, the cameras switched back to the ring.

**_***The One You Love To Hate***_**

Danny stepped out of the curtains, looking serious. He ignored the booing crowd and just entered the ring.

"This match is scheduled for one fall, it is for the WWT World Title!"Jacobs said. "Introducing the challenger, representing the F-B-N, from Amity Park,Danny Phantom!"

"This man got no Balls!" Mr. Comanator said. "I know that for sure, it's pretty obvious!".

"I'm very happy that you got to experience it first handed!" said Desire. "How was it?".

"We mean that he's a coward, sending his F-B-N to attack people just like that!" Sandy said. "He's a coward like a lot of other people here!".

"Speaking of cowards," Mr. Comanator started. "After their attack on Team Amazement, Mr. TV addressed Cartman and Snap on his twitter account: 'Cartman, you'll have your rematch at Spring Brawl. Snap, you'll get Griffin there'. That's going to be huge!".

**_***It's my Life***_**

Jake came out. He held his title and looked serious as well. He looked a little hurt from last night, but walked to the ring.

"And his opponent, from New York City, he is the WWT World Champion, 'American Dragon' Jake Long!"

"This man is going to prove everyone that he belongs!" said Mr. Comanator.

"Belongs to trash maybe!" Desire said. "Not to the elite class of Danny Phantom!".

"On my mind Jake has nothing to prove, he already proved himself!" said Sandy.

Jake gave his title to Jason Smith who picked it up and showed it. Then he put it on the outside. Jake and Danny looked at eachother. Then they locked up and Danny pushed Jake to the corner. Danny let go of the hold. Then they locked up again, but Danny used the armdrag on Jake. Danny ran but Jake hit an armdrag of his own. Danny tried to run towards Jake again but Jake moved and pushed Danny to the corner. Jake let it go, and as Danny ran towards him, hit the drop toe hold and locked an STF. Danny managed to get up and pushed Jake to the corner. Danny punched Jake, then he kicked him, and then he chopped him. Then he punched him and chopped him again. He whipped Jake to the ropes and then elbowed him in the head. He covered. 1… 2… Jake kicked out. Jake kicked Danny and rammed his head in the corner. Then he chopped Danny in the corner. He punched him and hit the snapmare on him. Jake locked Danny's chin. Danny got up and dropped Jake's jaw on his shoulder. Danny whipped Jake to the ropes and hit the clothesline! 1… 2… Jake kicked out.

"Jake won't give up on this!" Mr. Comanator said. "He's going to fight with all he's got!".

"It won't be enough to defeat Danny!" said Desire.

"You've said it last night, and Danny lost there as well!" Sandy said.

Danny hit the snapmare and then locked Jake's hands. Danny drove his knee deep onto the spine of Jake, but Jake managed to get up and hit the back suplex on Danny! Jake went to the apron and hit the springboard elbow drop! 1… 2… Danny kicked out. Jake locked Danny in the neck, but Danny got up and pushed him to the corner. Danny kneed Jake. Danny whipped Jake to the corner but Jake kicked him in the face! Jake whipped Danny to the ropes, but Danny reversed it and threw Jake high into the sky, as Jake fell on the mat! Danny then picked Jake up and hit the Heart Punch! 1… 2… Jake kicked out. Danny tried to throw Jake to the ropes, but Jake reversed it and hit the dropkick! Jake got up and played for the crowd a bit. Jake ran towards Danny… Danny flapjacked Jake, making his head fall on the ropes. Danny then tried to lock Jake in a cloverleaf. Jake objected. Jake punched Danny in the head and then kicked him down! Danny and Jake both were on the mat. Jake then got up and tried to punch Danny, but Danny locked a sleeper!

"Another great match, but how much more can Jake take?" asked Mr. Comanator.

"I hope not much more," Desire said. "I wanna see a new champion!".

"You'll have to wait for that!" said Sandy.

Danny's sleeper made Jake pass out. Danny covered. 1… 2… Jake kicked out. Danny locked the sleeper again, but Jake got up and punched him in the gut. Jake threw Danny to the ropes and hit the flapjack! Jake climbed on the top turnbuckle, but Danny got up and punched Jake. Danny hit the superplex! Danny covered. 1… 2… Jake kicked out! An angered Danny picked Jake up and hit the sidewalk slam. 1… 2… Jake kicked out. Danny locked the sleeper again. Jake somehow managed to get up and punched his way out of it. He ran towards Danny but Danny kneed him. Danny choked Jake on the ropes. Danny released it and chopped Jake. He punched him and chopped him again. But Jake dodged another chop and started kicking and chopping Danny. Jake whipped Danny to the corner and then clotheslined him. He whipped Danny to the ropes and hit the headscissors! Jake then picked Danny up and kicked him in the gut. He hit the Dragon DDT! Jake then covered… Wait! **Kankuro **came out and kicked Jake in the head! Danny looked at Kankuro dumbfounded.

"What the..." Mr. Comanator said. "What the hell is Kankuro doing!?"

"He's here! The rightful champ is here!" said Desire. "He didn't want Jake to lose the title to Danny, Jake can only lose it to Kankuro!"

"Jake was gonna win!" Sandy protested. "Come on, Kankuro couldn't do it!".

Kankuro stepped on Jake, until **Naruto **ran out, still a little hurt from the F-B-N beatdown. Kankuro managed to kick him as well, and then hit the Strings Pulling on him!

Ember then came out with a microphone.

"I think we've had a slight misunderstanding here..." Ember said. "My message probably didn't make it to you, Jake!"

"Message?" Sandy asked.

"The message said that this match, Jake-Danny, will be changed!" Ember said. "Into a tag team match, where Danny will team up with Kankuro, and Jake will team up with Naruto! While it was very fun to see you two fighting, there is another half in this match. Now, Jason, if you may..."

Kankuro then covered Naruto. Jason Smith had to count. 1... 2... 3.

**"Here are your winners..."** Allen Jacobs said, surprised.** "Danny Phantom and... Kankuro."**

"That's the most ridiculous thing I've ever seen!" screamed Mr. Comanator. "Ember used her power to screw Jake!".

"No she didn't!" Desire said. "Jake just didn't get her message".

"What message!?" screamed Sandy. "She... That bitch just changed the match to make our champion and Naruto lose, plain and simple!".

Ember entered the ring. Danny looked at her, surprised with the whole thing. Ember then raised Kankuro's hand in victory. The crowd booed.

"What is the relationship between Kankuro and Ember?" asked Mr. Comanator. "Where was Danny in all of it? Good night from the ARCO arena!"

The show ended as Kankuro and Ember shook hands. The crowd threw debris at them.

* * *

**Quick results:**

The Angry Beavers def. The Sound Ninjas

Captain Youngblood def. Kappa Mikey

Bart Simpson def. Wolfgang by DQ

Fifi La Fume def. Ino Yamanaka

Kankuro and Danny Phantom def. Jake Long and Naruto Uzumaki

* * *

**Card for Spring Brawl:**

******WWT National Championship**: Bart Simpson (c) vs Eric Cartman

Snap vs Chris Griffin

* * *

WOW! That felt great, I gotta tell you.

Now, what is going on? Ember is helping Kankuro? Danny is suddenly not the smartest? Fifi La Fume winning?

Please review.


	3. The boyfriend will pay

Well, there is another edition of WWT Monday Night Program!

Once again, thank you for your warm words.

Now, a lot of question rose: What the hell happened last week in the main event? Ember helped Kankuro and screwed Jake. Why?

I only own my OC.

* * *

WWT Monday Night Program: April Week 2

_Last week..._

You can see Naruto walking to the ring.

_A new superstar got a crashing welcome._

"That moment at Televmania, when I came down the aisle and heard the crowd cheering, was the best moment of my life." Naruto said. "And I would love to do it again. That's why I'm here. I'm here to wrestle and to defeat people, so that one day, I'll be able to stand right here, as YOUR world heavyweight champion of WWT".

Jimmy came.

"I'm preety happy that you're happy." Jimmy said arrogantly. "But you know, it doesn't mean that we're happy that you're here".

The F-B-N then came and attacked Naruto. Shikamaru, Chouji, The Beavers, Sasquatch and Patrick with a chain came to ran them away.

"The people here had enough with the F-B-N!" Mr. Comanator said clearly.

_A veteran got fed up with the disrespect._

Then it switched to Youngblood with Neji, Rock Lee, Squidward and Krabs in the backstage.

"You're losing a lot, so you'll probably know who lost the most." said Squidward.

"You must be an expert!" Neji said.

Youngblood then attacked the two tag teams, and left, looking angry.

"Man, Youngblood is looking angry!" Mr. Comanator said.

Then it switched to Jake and Danny, walking to the ring, and staring at eachother.

_And a main event was set up..._

"I can't wait for Jake's first title defense here tonight!" Sandy said.

"You mean the title win of Danny Phantom?" asked Desire.

**"The revolution..."** Ember's voice was heard.

Jake and Danny hit eachother with what they can, as both kicked out from some pinfall attempts. Then Jake hit the Dragon DDT. **Kankuro **came out and kicked Jake in the head! Danny looked at Kankuro dumbfounded.

"What the..." Mr. Comanator said. "What the hell is Kankuro doing!?"

**"Starts now".**

Kankuro stepped on Jake. Naruto came down to help Jake, but Kankuro hit him with the Strings Pulling.

_...To screw a champion._

Ember then came out with a microphone.

"I think we've had a slight misunderstanding here..." Ember said.

anny will team up with Kankuro, and Jake will team up with Naruto! While it was very fun to see you two fighting, there is another half in this match. Now, Jason, if you may..."

Kankuro then covered Naruto. Jason Smith had to count. 1... 2... 3.

"That's the most ridiculous thing I've ever seen!" screamed Mr. Comanator. "Ember used her power to screw Jake!".

Ember entered the ring. Danny looked at her, surprised with the whole thing. Ember then raised Kankuro's hand in victory. The crowd booed.

"What is the relationship between Kankuro and Ember?" asked Mr. Comanator.

The video ended with Kankuro and Ember shaking hands.

...

"Across the Nation" by The Union Underground plays as the intro to WWT Monday Night Program, fireworks go off on top of the TVtron. You can see signs like "Leave Jake alone!" or "Ember's a sell out!".

"What will tonight hold for the champion, or for the commissioner?" Mr. Comanator said. "I'm Mr. Comanator, we're right here at the Wells Fargo Arena, LIVE from Tempe, Arizona, where before Monday Night Program, a lot of question are rising! I'm Mr. Comanator and those are my broadcast colleagues Desire and Sandy Cheeks!".

"I said last week, we were going to fix the wrongs!" said Desire. "And all the rightful people in WWT helped in doing this last week!".

"I still can't believe it, the set up last week!" Sandy said. "That wasn't the first night as a champ Jake was hoping for!"

"Yeah, that tag team match..." started Mr. Comanator.

"Tag team match my Texan ass!" shouted Sandy. "Ember screwed Jake! Just say it! Jake was screwed!".

"I've told you, he hasn't got the message!" Desire said. "Ember tried to tell him that the match was changed, but he didn't heard it!".

"Yeah, and we've gotta ask ourself," said Mr. Comanator. "Why has Ember done it?"

**_***Paint it Black***_**

The crowd cheered as Mr. TV came out. He wore his usual black suit and blue tie, walking to the ring. He looked very determined.

"The owner is here, and one's gotta ask," Mr. Comanator said. "Is he angry about what Ember has done last week while he was busy with Timmy. You should ask yourself about that".

"Ember did a great main event last week, and he should care only about that." said Desire. "If TV hates it, then he's a hypocrite!".

"I hope that Mr. TV will show Ember what he's got!" Sandy said. "Because he can't let her run wild like that!".

Mr. TV took the microphone. He then started talking.

"Last week," TV said. "I decided that I should use all my power to stop the Timmy Turner problem. And, well, I left the WWT in the control of Ember McLain".

The crowd booed at her name.

"And, on hindsight, that was a mistake." TV said. "I shouldn't left my company in the hands of... Of... That... I don't know!" he said. "I can't describe her in words. In two hours, she let the F-B-N go wild, and made all the respectful wrestlers to be screwed. And that handling of the main event, that was just awful. Plain and simple. It seems to me that Ember is on power trip again, and that she is trying to screw everyone who will object for her. Therefore, I would like to invite her to the ring right now. Please, come here".

TV waited for a moment.

**_***RemEmber***_**

The crowd's heat grew up as Ember came out. She had a smug smile on her face. Then she entered the ring. TV put his face against Ember's face. Trying to talk to her. Ember just took the mic.

"Wassup?" Ember asked. "How's it hangin', boss?".

"Ember, spare me all of this seventies rehash!" TV said.

"Well Excu-u-use Me, Mr. TV!" Ember said.

"You're doing it again. Ember, stop that. I wanted to talk to you. Face to face".

Ember looked at Mr. TV.

"About what?" she asked.

"You're on a power trip." Mr. TV said. "Stop that. The things you've done last week, that made me sick. You've took our new champ, Jake Long, and then you've screwed him with the help of the F-B-N and with the help of Kankuro. We all know that you have a vendetta against Jake. But you're working with me. You're working for me. And therefore, I can't allow you to do what you want here".

Ember nodded.

"Okay. That's very well understood." She said.

TV was surprised. "Well, um... If you're..."

"Psyche!" Ember said as the crowd booed. TV looked at her in shock.

"Oh man, I love this!" laughed Desire.

"So it's gonna be this way from here on now?" Ember asked. "Listen to me, Dipstick. You've signed me to this job six years ago. I made this company into what it is today. You've told me 'Hey, Ember, go out to the ring and make those fans do some little noise!'. And you know what? I did it better then everyone!".

"You've did it well. Very well." TV said. "But we all know that's not the case today. You've been retired by Ino two years ago. You have your neck injuries. All of that made you a commissioner. But as a commissioner, I want you to be responsible. You can't just go around here and..."

"And do what?" Ember asked. "I did nothing wrong! What have I done? Jake Long deserves this, he deserves everything that..."

"Don't whine!" TV said. "Ember, you've gone and cooperated with Danny Phantom, with his F-B-N! What can you say about that? Because I'm pretty sure it means something about your dignity! Where did it went, Ember? Where is your dignity!?"

**_***The One You Love To Hate***_**

Both TV and Ember looked at the ramp. Danny came out and looked at the booing crowd.

"This man is an example for everything that is wrong with the stuff Ember did!" Sandy said.

"You've got it all wrong, Mr. TV..." Danny said. "I've had no idea about what Ember was gonna do last week. I was fighting Jake and then Kankuro..."

"Yeah, right!" laughed TV. "Really? You were going to lose in this match and you've used Kankuro as your insurance policy, and now you probably want the title shot?".

"Mr. TV, I know that Kankuro got his rematch at Spring Brawl, I respect that." Danny sighed. "I didn't came here to demend anything. I came here to clearify: There is nothing between Ember and the F-B-N. Hell, I didn't even know the F-B-N are going to attack last week! I was getting ready for my match, but..."

"Okay, that's the biggest joke I've heard all day!" TV said. "You've knew nothing about that!? Really!? Okay, now let's laugh!".

TV then started laughing a big, fake laugh.

"I think that the accident made him nuts..." said Desire.

"Come on, Danny knew nothing?" Mr. Comanator asked. "He's Danny Phantom! The leader of the F-B-N!".

"I'll tell you what." TV said as he finished laughing. "Danny, would you like a rematch for your tag titles?".

"Me?" Danny asked, surprised. "Y... Yeah!".

"Well, then you can have it." TV said. "But you'll have to win a #1 contender match."

"Great!" Danny said. "Thank you for that, me and Jimmy will prove to the Beavers that their win was a..."

"Jimmy?" said TV. "No, it's not gonna be with Jimmy. You see, you're going to fight against the first ever WWT tag team champions, Squidward and Mr. Krabs!".

The crowd popped a little.

"But..." Danny asked. "Who's my partner?".

"Well, Danny..." TV said. "Squidward and Krabs want to have their revenge on the man that you'll team up with tonight! It's going to be our good, great, lovable..." he looked at Ember. "Captain Youngblood."

The crowd cheered. Danny then looked at Mr. TV.

"I don't like him, I hate him!" Danny said. "I won't team up with him..."

"You really won't." Ember said. "Youngblood got the night off. He's not even here tonight."

The crowd then booed. TV looked at Ember.

"You'll pay for it."

"Yeah?" Ember asked. "Prove it. Youngblood is not the only guy that I had a relationship with! If you really want to get your revenge on me... **Put Skulker in the match**!".

TV looked at Ember. "Okay. Then it's gonna be Squidward and Mr. Krabs against Danny Phantom and Skulker of the F-B-N. Fine?".

Danny sighed in relief. At least it was an F-B-N member.

"Okay." Ember said. "And I can assure you, Mr. TV..." she looked at him. "There is nothing between me and Danny. Nothing".

Ember then left the ring.

"Can you believe that this will be our main event?" asked Mr. Comanator.

"Danny will get his chance to a rematch!" Desire said. "He's once again in the main event, he's so great!"

Yeah, but he's in a makeshift team!" said Sandy. "Squidward and Krabs got the experience, so I guess that it's anybody's game".

"We'll have to wait and see. Commercials!" Mr. Comanator said.

...

After the commercials, the cameras switch to Ino, who's drinking coffee at the buffet area. As she enjoyed it, Kin came over, all smiling.

"Hello, Ino!" Kin said.

"Yeah?" Ino said.

"You're looking pretty good for a loser." Kin laughed.

Ino sighed. "Because of Fifi? Come on, Kin, that was nothing. She cheated..."

"Cheated?" Kin laughed. "And you, the queen of the cheating divas, the woman that managed to win the Womens title, you actually fell for it? Come on, even I won't... Agh!"

Kin held her neck, just like she did last week.

"Everything's fine?" Ino asked. She tried to touch Kin but Kin pushed her away.

"I don't need your help, Ino."

Ino just shook her head and left. Kin rubbed her neck.

"God..." she said. "I need to see Dosu..."

Kin left.

...

The cameras switched back to the ring.

**_***Tu Te Reconnaîtras***_**

Fifi came out to the ring with a tricolor flag and a beret. The crowd booed her as she raised the flag.

"This match is scheduled for one fall!" Allen Jacobs said. "Introducing first, from France, Fifi La Fume!"

"The classic music is played!" said Mr. Comanator. "By the way, gotta tell you, the singer is from Luxembourg!".

"But it's French!" Desire said. "The best french song ever! And after her victory over the champ last week, Fifi's in line for a title shot!".

"The question is will she get it." said Sandy. "If she'll win tonight, then most likely she will".

**_***Strawberry Fields Forever***_**

The crowd cheered as Sakura Haruno came out. She looked at Fifi and then walked to the ring.

"And her opponent," Jacobs said. "From Konoha Village in Japan, Sakura Haruno!".

"But you cannot underestimate that Woman!" said Mr. Comanator. "Sakura wants to get a match against Ino!"

"She can want it all day, but Fifi is going to get the match!" Desire said.

"Sakura is still very dangerous in the ring, and everyone know it." said Sandy.

Sakura jumped in the ring, warming herself up. Fifi and her locked up. Fifi then locked Sakura's head. Sakura pushed her to the ropes and elbowed her in the face. Sakura then punched Fifi on the mat. Fifi punched her back. Then Fifi got up and twisted Sakura's hand. She took Sakura's head and pushed it on the ropes. Sakura elbowed her in the gut. Then she dropkicked her and covered. 1… 2… Fifi kicked out. Sakura then choked Fifi on the mat. Sakura rammed Fifi's head on the corner. She kneed her. Sakura ran towards Fifi… Fifi moved out of the way. Sakura hit her head on the corner. Fifi then punched Sakura in the face and then suplexed her. Fifi then put her leg on Sakura. 1… 2… Sakura kicked out. Fifi then got angry a bit. She taunted the crowd. Sakura then hit her from behind! Sakura then punched her and whipped her to the ropes. She hit the Hurricanrana on Fifi! Fifi fell on her back, and then leaned on the ropes. Sakura then played for the crowd. She then picked Fifi up and uppercut her. Then she hit the Armdrag on Fifi. Fifi got up and Sakura hiptossed her. Fifi rolled to the outside and then argued with some fans. Sakura then took her and rammed her head on the apron! Sakura threw her back into the ring and climbed on the top rope. Sakura jumped on her with an elbow drop! Sakura then covered Fifi. 1… 2… Fifi kicked out. Sakura threw Fifi to the ropes… Fifi kicked her in the chin. Fifi ran to the ropes, dropped down to her knees, and hit the uppercut on Sakura. Then Fifi hit the polish hammer on Sakura, knocking her down to the mat.

"Fifi is trying to show that she is tough!" Mr. Comanator said.

"She doesn't need to show it, we know it! Show her, Fifi!" said Desire.

"That french princess should go and learn what a real fight is!" Sandy said.

Fifi picked Sakura up. Fifi then pulled Sakura's hair and threw her down the mat. Then Fifi stepped on Sakura and punched her in the face. Fifi then threw Sakura to the corner and walked to the other one. Then she ran… and hit Sakura with a big boot! Sakura fell down on the mat, and Fifi jumped in joy. She climbed on the top rope. Suddenly, Ino walked down the ramp. She looked at the match. Fifi yelled at her. Sakura then climbed on the turnbuckles and hit the hiptoss on Fifi from the top rope right onto the mat! Fifi yelled in pain. Ino kept walking around the ring and looked at the match as it went. Sakura and Fifi layed down on the mat for some time, but then Sakura used the ropes to get up. She managed to pick Fifi up. Then she threw Fifi to the ropes and then hit the facebuster on her. 1… 2… Fifi kicked out. She threw Fifi to the ropes again but Fifi moved out of her way and then hit the full nelson suplex on Sakura! Then Fifi climbed on the first turnbuckle and hit a moonsault. She climbed on the second one and hit another moonsault. Then she yelled "Tricolor!" and looked at Ino as she climbed on the top turnbuckle. She jumped… But Sakura moved! Fifi landed on the mat! Sakura then got up and looked at the crowd, then on Fifi. She then played for the crowd, thinking that was it. Sakura then waited for Fifi to get up and catched her in a Butterfly position. It seemed like she was going for the Cherry Blossom Suplex… But Fifi managed to land on her feet, picking Sakura up and hitting the Skunk Drop! 1… 2… 3!

**"Here is your winner, Fifi La Fume!"** Allen Jacobs said as Fifi got her hand raised. She looked at Ino and symboled for the title.

"Fifi is still winning!" said Mr. Comanator. "I guess that she'll get a title shot!"

"Although Ino tried to cost her the match!" Desire said, smiling. "But Fifi won't let her and her friends to run this division!"

"Running the division?" said Sandy. "Come on... Well, Fifi did won it".

"Let's go to Bob Jones, with a special interview!" Mr. Comanator said.

...

The cameras switched to Bob Jones, standing smiling in the backstage.

"Ladies and gentlemen..." Jones said. "Naruto Uzumaki!".

Naruto came as the crowd cheered.

"Naruto, last week you were attacked by both the F-B-N and Kankuro. Why?" asked Jones.

"You're asking me?" Naruto said. "Look, I'm pretty sure they just were afraid I'll steal their spotlight. And it's fine, seeing a new hot star like myself. But those people shouldn't doubt Naruto! I won't shut up to that!".

"You won't?" Bob Jones was surprised.

"No. Someone will pay for it." Naruto said. "It may be an F-B-N member. It can be Kankuro. Anyway, someone will pay for last week, and I'll personally make him pay. He didn't know about me getting attacked? That's nice".

The crowd cheered as they realized.

"Naruto... Wait!" said Jones. "You're telling me that you're... That you're gonna..."

"Believe it." Naruto said.

...

The cameras switched back to the ring.

**_***Bully***_**

The crowd booed as Wolfgang came to the ring. The security guards accompanied him to the ring. He kept arguing with some fans.

"This next match is scheduled for one fall!" Allen Jacobs said. "Introducing first, representing the F-B-N, from Hillwood, Wolfgang!"

"Man... Wolfgang is looking vicious." said Mr. Comanator. "Look at him, it's almost as if he's going to injure someone".

"He won't injure you unless you'll annoy him!" Desire said. "But you're annoying, so you're doomed!".

"The fact that you're a fan of this shame of a man is saying it all!" said Sandy.

**_***The Zoo***_**

"And his opponent, from the Animals Kingdom, Sasquatch!" said Allen Jacobs.

Sasquatch came out and played for the crowd. The crowd cheered for him and he fist punched them as he went down the aisle.

"The thing is that Sasquatch won't be easy to get injured." Mr. Comanator said. "Sasquatch is bigget then Wolfgang".

"It's not about the size!" said Desire. "It's about your heart. And if you're taking their hearts into it...".

"Sasquatch still wins!" Sandy said.

Wolfgang and Sasquatch stared at eachother. Both argued a bit. Then the bell rang as they looked at eachother. Wolfgang tried to pick Sasquatch up. Sasquatch stood on the mat… Sasquatch pushed Wolfgang. Then Sasquatch tried to pick Wolfgang up. Wolfgang stood on the mat, and then pushed Sasquatch back as well. Wolfgang then raised his hands. Sasquatch nodded… And then tackled Wolfgang off his legs and started punching him on the mat! Wolfgang reversed it and then started punching Sasquatch by himself. Sasquatch then kicked Wolfgang with his legs and Wolfgang falled to the corner. Sasquatch then catched Wolfgang and tried suplexing him, but Wolfgang landed on his feet and pushed Sasquatch to the ropes. Wolfgang then hit Sasquatch with a big drop toe hold, and then knocked Sasquatch to the mat. Wolfgang then looked on the booing crowd and pinned. 1… 2… Sasquatch kicked out. Wolfgang argued with the ref.

"Instead of a big men match, we got a more stiff match!" said Mr. Comanator.

"And Wolfgang knows how to play stiff, count on this!" Desire said.

"Sasquatch also knows a lot of stuff, he's a veteran." said Sandy.

Wolfgang then picked Sasquatch up and rammed his head on the corner. Then He kneed Sasquatch and chopped him in the corner. Wolfgang then uppercut Sasquatch in the chin and Sasquatch fell on the mat. Wolfgang then ran to the ropes and hit the knee smash. Wolfgang then covered Sasquatch. 1… 2… Sasquatch kicked out. Wolfgang ran to the ropes again… Sasquatch moved and Wolfgang hit his knee on the mat! Sasquatch then waited for Wolfgang to get up and then he gave him the belly to belly suplex! Sasquatch then ran to the ropes and hit the fist drop. Then Sasquatch climbed on the ropes and pointed up… **Misty** ran to the ring. Misty wore a T-Shirt of "Pick a color, Gaz". She distracted the ref. Sasquatch yelled at her… **BAM!** Zim hit him with a chair from behind! Sasquatch fell from the ropes and Wolfgang covered. Misty went down from the apron. 1… 2… 3!

**"Here is your winner, Wolfgang!"** Allen Jacobs said.

Wolfgang rolled out of the ring. The crowd booed as Zim smiled.

"What the hell does Zim doing here!?" Mr. Comanator asked, angry.

"He's out for revenge, Sasquatch hurt him in the TV title match at Televmania!" explained Desire.

"That's the most pathetic excuse I... Watch out!" Sandy said.

Zim then drove the chair onto Sasquatch's gut. Zim kept doing it and doing it, and then smashed the chair on Sasquatch's head. Zim then picked up his title and celebrated over Sasquatch.

"Zim has just manhandled Sasquatch!" said Mr. Comanator.

"And with that let's go to commercials!" Desire said happily.

"Wait, before that, they said something is going on in..." Mr. Comanator suddenly said.

...

The cameras switched to the backstage, where you can see a lot of paramedics look at someone. You can see **Danny Phantom**, screaming in pain, laying on the ground.

"WHAT!?" Desire screamed. "What the... Someone did..."

"Oh yeah!" said Sandy. "And with THAT we'll go to commercials!".

...

After the commercials, the cameras switched to Shikamaru, Temari, the Beavers and Chouji. They're in the trainer room, as the trainers are checking both Danny and Sasaquatch.

"Poetic justice is a rough term." Shikamaru said, looking at both.

"I didn't sent Zim..." Danny said, holding his leg in pain.

"Yeah, right, you son of a..." Sasquatch tried to get up but held his shoulder in pain.

"Don't get up, Sasquatch." Temari said. "You've got hurt by Zim's attack. And you," Temari turned to Danny. "Should be ashamed of yourself".

"I did nothing!" Danny said.

"Yeah, right!" Chouji laughed. "Like last week, right?".

"It was so troublesome, going to the ring and save that baka, Naruto." Shikamaru said.

"Well," Dagget said. "He's a man of his word".

"What's that?" Danny asked.

"He said that you're gonna pay tonight." said Norbert. "There you got it. He attacked you".

"It was..Him?" Danny asked in shock. "He wore a mask... A body suit..."

"Playing with your mind, eh?" Shikamaru asked. "Danny, please, we're sick of it. How about that- We'll take our three best, you'll take your three best, and we'll fight at Spring Brawl. Fine?".

"Remember that we can't fight with you, Shikamaru." Dagget said, holding his tag title.

"And I don't think I can represent my F-B-N..." Danny said.

"And I got some unfinished business with the TV champ." Sasquatch said.

"That's fine. Chouji, you'll fight with me, right?" Shikamaru said.

"Yeah, but who will team up with us?" Chouji said. "Temari?"

Everyone looked at Temari.

"I'm not that great..." Temari said.

"Nah, I know exactly who will team up with us." Shikamaru said.

Shikamaru, Chouji and Temari left the room as the Beavers checked on Sasquatch.

...

The cameras switched to the ring. The crowd was still buzzy.

**_***Sell Your Soul***_**

The crowd then booed and gave a big heat. Spongebob stepped out of the curtains, looking at the crowd. Then he walked to the ring.

"A lot of things are happening." said Mr. Comanator. "But the biggest thing happened was this man's lost at Televmania."

"It was... A mistake. Just a mistake." Desire said.

"The mistake was that Spongebob didn't took Patrick seriously." said Sandy.

Spongebob took the microphone. The crowd booed him.

"Eight days ago..." Spongebob started. The crowd booed him loudly. Spongebob sighed.

"The amount of hate..." Mr. Comanator said.

"Eight days ago, I lost to Patrick at my ground." Spongebob said. "The match was at my place, Televmania. And I gave all of myself in this match."

"And you've lost." Sandy said.

"Four months ago I've came back to the WWT in order to show that I still got it." Spongebob said. "I've joined the F-B-N. I've showed everyone that I can still go. And I've showed everyone that I'm still the baddest wrestler in WWT. That was the point."

The crowd then started chanting "You suck" and Spongebob looked at them.

"You don't care?" Spongebob said. "You don't even care about the consequences of the lose? I've lost to Patrick. That means that I'm not the greatest anymore!" The crowd cheered at that. "I'm the greatest! I've built this place! That ring is my ring! And you're so happy that the franchise of this company lost?".

"YEAH!"

"Come on!" Spongebob said. "You don't... You don't deserve me as your franchise! You don't..." Spongebob took a deep breath. "Well, since Danny is injured right now, I'll pick the three best of the F-B-N for that match. Those will be: Wolfgang," the crowd booed at the Bully's name. "Jimmy Neutron," the crowd booed even more. "And... Timmy Turner." The heat became loud as Timmy's name was mentioned. "Those three are the F-B-N's best. We are going to defeat whatever those... Traitors," he emphasised the word. "Will bring us. Chouji? Nothing. Shikamaru? Wothless. And that third guy..."

**_***Out Of My Way***_**

The crowd cheered as the music was heard. Spongebob just looked at the ring ramp in shock. Patrick came out, playing for the crowd. He looked at Spongebob and nodded. Then he entered the ring.

"What the hell does this guy doing here? He interrupted a big moment!" said Desire.

Patrick took the microphone from Spongebob. Spongebob stared at him.

"Well, I'm so happy seeing I've beated you so bad, that you think that you shouldn't wrestle in that match!" Patrick said. "A week before yesterday was my biggest moment. I've came into the ring, as the crowd cheered me the loudest it ever was, everyone watched... And I've won. I've won the match and made it big".

The crowd cheered. Spongebob looked at Patrick.

"It was a big moment." Patrick said. "You've said I'll never be able to defeat you. But guess what? I did. I've beated your ass fair and square, winning the match that everyone wanted to see, and with that- I've became bigger then you".

"You're not..." Spongebob tried to said. "You're not... Bigger then me".

"Now there is a question." Patrick said. "You see, Shikamaru and Chouji came to me and asked me to be a part of the six men tag match. It's nice and I agree, I'm always there to kick F-B-N's ass." Patrick said as the crowd cheered. "Now, the question is: Why you're not in that match?".

"I don't..." Spongebob said quietly.

"You're not. Why?"

Spongebob looked at the crowd. They chanted "Coward".

"Spongebob, be in this match." Patrick said. "You know you want to be there. You don't really think that those should be the representive of your team, right? You know that you should be in this match".

Spongebob looked at Patrick.

"And if you won't, then this crowd's right." Patrick said. "They will be right in you being a coward. Don't be".

Spongebob didn't talk.

"Come on..." Patrick said. He looked at Spongebob.

**SLAP!**

He slapped Spongebob! Spongebob was shocked.

"Come on, you coward, be in the match!"

Spongebob just left the ring. The crowd booed him as he did it, but Spongebob didn't look back. He just left.

"Coward." Patrick said. "You know that's what you are. You're simply a coward. And your F-B-N is nothing. Just as I beated you at Televmania, I'll beat your F-B-N at Spring Brawl!".

Patrick left the ring.

"The tension between those two, it's just..." Mr. Comanator said.

"Who do you think you are, you fluke winner!?" asked Desire.

"It wasn't a fluke!" Sandy said. "Stop that now!".

**_***Showstopper***_**

The crowd booed as Patrick stopped in the aisle. Timmy walked down and looked at Patrick. Timmy then left him behind as he entered the ring.

"This next match is scheduled for one fall!" Allen Jacobs said. "Introducing first, representing the F-B-N, from Dimmsdale, California, Timmy Turner!"

"A little argument there between those two." said Mr. Comanator.

"Timmy will be the real star in that six men match!" Desire said.

"I think that he won't be able to withstand an angry Patrick." said Sandy.

**_***My Last Breath***_**

The crowd cheered as Neji came out. He raised his hands and walked to the ring.

"And his opponent," Jacobs said. "From Konoha Village In Japan, Neji Hyugga!"

"The question is wether Neji can stop Timmy!" said Mr. Comanator. "Timmy is on a roll!"

"No one will stop Timmy, it's obvious!" Desire assured.

"I hope he will be stopped, he's annoying." said Sandy.

Neji and Timmy waited for the bell to ring. Timmy then locked Neji in a headlock. Neji reversed it and threw Neji to the mat. Neji choked Timmy with his legs, but Timmy got up on his feet. Timmy pushed Neji to the ropes and hit the bridged Suplex. 1… 2… Neji kicked out. Neji then punched Timmy and chopped him in the chest. Neji whipped Timmy to the ropes. Timmy reversed it and threw Neji to the ropes. Neji moved under Timmy's legs and then kicked him in the face. Neji then ran to the ropes and hit the legdrop onto Timmy's face. 1… 2… Timmy kicks out. Neji then punched Timmy on the mat and threw him to the corner. Neji ran towards Timmy but Timmy dropped him down to the mat and held his legs. Timmy used the catapault on Neji. Neji hit the corner and fall to the ground.

"Timmy is really good, he's on his peak." Mr. Comanator said.

"I can sense some greatness coming out of him!" said Desire.

"That's probably just gas." Sandy said.

Timmy then taunted the crowd a bit. He stepped on Neji's throat. Then he kicked his neck. Timmy picked Neji up and then hit the backbreaker onto Neji. He used the ropes and hit a knee smash onto Neji's throat. Timmy then picked Neji up and whipped him to the ropes. Timmy hit the dropkick on Neji! He covered. 1… 2… Neji kicked out. Timmy shook his head. He climbed to the ropes. It seemed as if he was going for the Timmy Star… Neji got up and dropkicked him! Timmy dropped down to the mat. Neji then crawled… He covered Timmy. 1… 2… Timmy kicked out. Neji then picked Timmy up. He put him in the side slam position. Neji Slam… NO! Timmy pushed Neji to the corner! Timmy then choked Neji in his neck and climbed on the turnbuckle. He hit the Star Dust! He covered. 1… 2… 3.

**"Here is your winner, Timmy Turner!" **Jacobs said.

Timmy pulled his hand from the ref. Then he celebrated on his own.

"A Timmy victory!" said Mr. Comanator. "You know that he's going to have a tough task!

"No, because Timmy is so fine, he can defeat those three assholes on his own!" Desire said.

"Timmy will not be alone in his match at Spring Brawl." said Sandy. "Will the star be able to shine even with five other people?"

Timmy left the ring, smiling.

...

The cameras switched to the backstage, where Mr. TV watched the match. He looked at Timmy in hate. Suddenly, Skulker entered.

"Mr. TV." Skulker said. "There are some problems in my match tonight".

"There are no problems." TV said.

"Danny can't compete."

"So where's the problem?" asked TV. He smiled.

"Come on..." Skulker said. "You don't want that. You want to beat us fairly, right?"

TV thought a bit. "Fine. Pick a new partner."

"Thank you." Skulker said and left.

"A new partner for Skulker?" Mr. Comanator asked. "We'll take a break!".

...

After the break, the cameras switched to the ring.

**_***The Pretender***_**

"This next match is scheduled for one fall!" Allen Jacobs said. "Introducing first, from Konoha Village In Japan, Rock Lee!"

Rock Lee walked to the ring. He did some martial arts moves as the crowd cheered.

"Thank you for coming back, And now Lee is gonna fight!" said Mr. Comanator.

"I don't like this guy. I think that Neji is better." Desire said.

"Why do you like Neji all of a sudden?" asked Sandy.

"I don't, I just say that he could be a star without this bushy brows." Desire said.

**_***Master of Puppets***_**

The crowd booed loudly. Kankuro walked down to the ring.

"And his opponent, from the Sand Village In Japan, Kankuro!" Jacobs said.

"This man will get a title shot at twenty days!" Mr. Comanator asked. "Will he be able to win his title back?".

"I guess he will." said Desire. "It's going to be huge when he will do it!".

"Remember that Jake Long won't go down that easily!" Sandy said.

Rock Lee waited for the bell. Then he kicked Kankuro in the face. He kicked him in his gut. He kicked him with his second leg. Then he ran and tried to hit the Konoha Whirlwind… Kankuro catched him and powerbombed him to the mat! The crowd booed as Kankuro smiled in an evil way. Kankuro then picked Lee up and rammed his head in the corner. He kneed Lee on there and chopped him. Then he whipped him and clotheslined him, making him flip. The crowd booed again.

"I can't believe it... Kankuro stopped him so quickly!" said Mr. Comanator.

"Yeah!" Desire said. "Kankuro is awesome. Just awesome".

"Is this... because he lost his title?" asked Sandy.

Kankuro picked Lee up and gave him a back Tazzplex. Then he choked him on the ropes. The ref counted. 1… 2… 3… Kankuro released the choke. Kankuro threw Lee to the corner and kicked him. Then he whipped him to the corner and Lee hit it. As Lee was coming back, Kankuro hit him with a powerslam. Kankuro then punched him on the mat. Then he looked at a down Lee. He picked him up. As Kankuro looked at the crowd, he hit the Strings Pulling! He covered. 1… 2… 3.

Kankuro just got up as he still looked fresh.

**"Here is your winner, Kankuro!".**

"God... What has happened?" asked Mr. Comanator. "Kankuro has just destroyed Lee!".

"Told you." Desire said. "Do you think that Jake is different? No. Kankuro will beat him too!".

"That wasn't a match!" said Sandy. "That was a slaughter!".

Kankuro took the microphone. He started talking.

"Jake Long! Where are you?" Kankuro asked. "Come out come out wherever you are!".

The crowd booed.

"Kankuro knows that Jake is not here!" Mr. Comanator said.

"Right, he's scared!" said Desire.

"No, he's trying to recover from his head injury from that bruise that got worse last week!" Sandy said.

"Jake, I know why you're not here." Kankuro said. "It's because I've destroyed you, right? I've destroyed you! And at Spring Brawl, I'm going to do it again! And this time, I'll fix a mistake I couldn't solve at Televmania, I'm going to beat your ass".

Kankuro waited for a moment.

"And you know, Jake, I thought a long time about it." he said. "WHY exactly I didn't beat you there? The thing is... I got some mercy for you. I didn't want to crush your dream that badly. And I wanted you to get some more time on the spotlight. However, I meant a minute, not a month. Therefore- I'm going to stop that mistake at Spring Brawl, and I'll defeat you."

The crowd then shouted "Kankuro sucks! Kankuro sucks!".

"No, that's your mommas." Kankuro said. "Listen. The Master is standing above all of you and you know it. All of you puppets are nothing, just nothing. And Jake, the biggest puppet, you're going to be my personal award as I'll slash the Dragon's head and will put an end to your miserable reign as a champ! I'm the Puppeteer. Be afraid".

Kankuro left the ring.

"This man is just sick... He's just sick..." said Mr. Comanator.

...

You can see Neji in the backstage, putting an ice peck on his head. Lee then comes.

"Bring it." Lee said and took the ice peck.

"You've lost?" Neji said.

"Yeah..." Lee said.

"Quickly." Neji noted.

"You too." Lee replied.

Both look at eachother.

*Sigh*...

Both look at eachother sadly.

...

The cameras switch to Squidward and Mr. Krabs, walking in the hallways.

"Let's do this!" Squidward said.

"Let's kick some asses!" Krabs said.

"Those two are going to fight!" said Desire.

"But who will be Skulker's partner? Next!" Sandy said.

...

After the commercials, the cameras switched to Naruto. He was leaving the ring. Suddenly he saw Patrick, Shikamaru, Chouji and Temari.

"Hey." Naruto said.

"Man, for an idiot," Shikamaru said. "You're kinda vicious".

The other three nodded.

"What?" Naruto asked. "It... It wasn't me."

"Come on, Naruto. Don't deny it..." Chouji said.

"It's pretty obvious." Temari said.

"I didn't do it!" Naruto said and left.

The four people stayed there.

"Well," Patrick said. "I don't care who it was. As long as some F-B-N's ass was there".

...

The cameras switched back to the ring.

**_***Ode to Joy***_**

The crowd cheered as Squidward and Krabs came out to the ring. They jumped into it.

"This match is scheduled for one fall, it is for the #1 Contendership for the Tag Team titles!" Jacobs said. "Introducing first, from Bikini Bottom, the Pacific Ocean, Squidward and Mr. Krabs!"

"The first ever tag team champions want to win their titles again!" Mr. Comanator said. "And joining us on commentary, the WWT Tag Team champions, Dagget and Norbert Beaver!".

"Great to be here!" said Norbert. "Do you know who's Skulker's partner is?"

"He's better then you, that's for sure!" said Desire.

"That's if he has a partner!" Dagget said. "Skulker is a doughbag, so it's not gonna be easy!".

"You're right!" Sandy said. "But still, it's going to be awesome to see this match!".

_***Hunt You Down***_

Skulker came out. Alone. He looked at the ring and at the booing crowd, sweared, and walked down.

"And their opponents... First, from the Ghost Zone, Skulker!"

"So... Wait. He has no partner!" said Mr. Comanator.

"You were right!" Norbert said.

"Maybe Skulker is just... Trying to fool us?" Desire asked. "Maybe his partner will come?".

"His partner won't come, he's doomed!" said Dagget.

"So he's going to be destroyed!" said Sandy.

Skulker stood in the ring. The bell rang and he was hit in the back! Squidward hit him in the back. He whipped Skulker to the ropes but Skulker knees Squidward. Skulker tried to slam Squidward down the mat but Squidward got out, went to the ropes and dropkicked in his knee. Squidward then tagged Krabs in. Krabs climbed on the ropes and dropkicked Skulker! Squidward and Krabs high fived eachother and Squidward got out. Krabs picked Skulker up and punched him. Then he uppercut him, making him go down. 1... 2... Skulker kicked out.

"Skulker won't succeed without any partner." Mr. Comanator said.

"But if he doesn't have any, then we know who we'll face." said Norbert.

"Skulker is only there because of the vendetta Mr. TV has against Ember!" said Desire.

"Ember put him in this match!" Dagget reminded.

"And that's why he's getting his ass kicked." Sandy said.

Krabs throws Skulker to the ropes but Skulker tackles him. Skulker then stepps on him. Skulker then picked Krabs up and hit the Spinebuster. 1... 2... Squidward broke it. As Skulker chased Squidward, Krabs rolled him up. 1... 2... Skulker kicked out. Skulker got angry and picked Krabs up. Krabs got out of it and chop blocked Skulker! Then he tagged Squidward in. Both picked up Skulker and hit the double suplex on him! 1... 2... Skulker just kicked out. Squidward then kicked Skulker.

"How more can he take?" asked Mr. Comanator.

"I don't know, this man is a monster!" Norbert said.

"YEAH, he is a monster!" Desire said. "You should be shaking because of him!".

"But he's a loser monster!" said Dagget.

"That's a good one, Dagget!" said Sandy.

Skulker got up. Then he started punching both of his opponents. **Ember **came down to watch it. Skulker then hit the backbreaker on Krabs. Squidward tried to hang on Skulker but Skulker pushed him. He pushed Krabs out of the ring and Squidward dropkicked him. Skulker was inside the ropes, trying to get out. But then, someone ran into the ring. And that someone gave Skulker a tag.

"Wait..." Mr. Comanator said.

"Who..." asked Desire.

"That's..." Sandy said.

"WHAT!?" the Beavers asked, surprised.

**Youngblood **was the one who tagged himself in. Squidward turned around... **Pirate Clothesline! **Squidward was knocked off his feet! Youngblood covered. As Ember tried to release Skulker from the ropes, Jason Smith asked Skulker something.

**"Is this your partner?"**

**"Yeah, cool, whatever!" **Skulker said, not really listening.

"But he shouldn't be here!" Mr. Comanator said.

Jason counted. 1... 2... 3! Skulker was released. He entered the ring and then looked at Youngblood.

**"Here are your winners..."** Allen Jacobs said,** "The Team of Skulker and Captain Youngblood!"**

The Beavers took their headsets down. They looked at it in disbelief.

"He said that he's not here!" screamed Mr. Comanator. "How the... Youngblood is teaming up with Skulker!".

Skulker looked at both Youngblood and Ember in disbelief. He argued with both of them.

"They hated eachother!" Desire said. "They can't...".

"LOOK!" screamed Sandy.

Skulker suddenly smiled and hugged Youngblood! Ember then raised both of their hands as the crowd, much like last week, threw debris on them.

"THAT WAS A SETUP!" screamed Sandy. "Danny was replaced by Youngblood!".

**Mr. TV **came out to the ramp. He stared at all of it.

"A new member in the F-B-N?" asked Mr. Comanator. "Ember did another scam tonight. But why again Danny Phantom is the one that seems like he's out of it? Good night from the Wells Fargo Arena!"

The show ended as Youngblood and Skulker celebrated on the ropes.

* * *

**Quick results:**

Fifi La Fume def. Sakura Haruno

Wolfgang def. Sasquatch

Timmy Turner def. Nej Hyugga

Kankuro def. Rock Lee

Captain Youngblood and Skulker def. Squidward and Mr. Krabs

* * *

**Card for Spring Brawl:**

**WWT World Championship: **Jake Long (c) vs Kankuro

******WWT Tag Team Championship: **The Angry Beavers (c) vs Skulker and Captain Youngblood

The F-B-N (Timmy Turner, Wolfgang and Jimmy Neutron) vs Patrick Star, Shikamaru Nara and Chouji

******WWT National Championship**: Bart Simpson (c) vs Eric Cartman

Snap vs Chris Griffin

* * *

Something is not right.

I mean, Ember outsmarted someone AGAIN. But this time, was it planned? Youngblood wasn't in the building, it was told to us. But he was. How did he knew to be there at the right time?

Please review.


	4. Who's The Master?

MNP enters April week 3! We're not going to stop!

**Cato the Thane of Scrabble:** Thank you.

**Toonwriter:** Thank you too. Timmy never got a title shot in the main event of a PPV before.

Who's coming to WWT? *Whistles*

**ForceWalker:** Okay, Gaz will be there.

So tonight we're going to tune in because Ember has, once again, decided to screw us. What happened there? Did Danny knew about it?

I only own my OC.

* * *

WWT Monday Night Program: April Week 3

_Last week..._

You can see Mr. TV and Ember in the ring.

_We thought everything was solved..._

""You're on a power trip." Mr. TV said. "Stop that. The things you've done last week, that made me sick. You've took our new champ, Jake Long, and then you've screwed him with the help of the F-B-N and with the help of Kankuro."

Danny came.

"I've had no idea about what Ember was gonna do last week." Danny said. "I was fighting Jake and then Kankuro..."

"Danny, would you like a rematch for your tag titles?" Mr. TV asked.

"Me?" Danny asked, surprised. "Y... Yeah!".

"Well, then you can have it." TV said. "But you'll have to win a #1 contender match."

_But we've only had more questions. Who attacked the most hated guy in the WWT?_

You can see Danny, lays on the ground in pain. Shikamaru looks at him at the trainer's room.

"Poetic justice is a rough term." Shikamaru said, looking at Danny.

Then it switches to Naruto talking to Shikamaru, Chouji and Temari.

"It... It wasn't me."

"Come on, Naruto. Don't deny it..." Chouji said.

"It's pretty obvious." Temari said.

"I didn't do it!" Naruto said and left.

_Have we seen the last of a franchise?_

Spongebob stood in the ring.

"You don't care?" Spongebob said. "You don't even care about the consequences of the lose? I've lost to Patrick. That means that I'm not the greatest anymore!" The crowd cheered at that. "I'm the greatest! I've built this place! That ring is my ring! And you're so happy that the franchise of this company lost?".

Patrick entered as well.

"You see, Shikamaru and Chouji came to me and asked me to be a part of the six men tag match. It's nice and I agree, I'm always there to kick F-B-N's ass." Patrick said as the crowd cheered. "Now, the question is: Why you're not in that match?".

Spongebob didn't look at Patrick.

**SLAP!**

He slapped Spongebob! Spongebob was shocked.

"Come on, you coward, be in the match!"

Spongebob just left the ring. The crowd booed him as he did it, but Spongebob didn't look back. He just left.

"Coward." Patrick said. "You know that's what you are. You're simply a coward. And your F-B-N is nothing. Just as I beated you at Televmania, I'll beat your F-B-N at Spring Brawl!".

_And how was that got set up?_

You can see Skulker and Mr. TV talking.

"Pick a new partner." TV said.

It switched to Squidward and Mr. Krabs entering the ring and fighting a lonely Skulker.

"So... Wait. He has no partner!" said Mr. Comanator.

"Maybe Skulker is just... Trying to fool us?" Desire asked. "Maybe his partner will come?".

**"The revolution..."** Ember's voice was heard again.

Someone ran into the ring.

**"Starts now".**

**Youngblood **was the one who tagged himself in. Squidward turned around... **Pirate Clothesline! **Squidward was knocked off his feet! Youngblood covered. As Ember tried to release Skulker from the ropes, Jason Smith asked Skulker something.

**"Is this your partner?"**

**"Yeah, cool, whatever!" **Skulker said, not really listening.

"But he shouldn't be here!" Mr. Comanator said.

Jason counted. 1... 2... 3! Skulker was released. He entered the ring and then looked at Youngblood.

**"Here are your winners..."** Allen Jacobs said,** "The Team of Skulker and Captain Youngblood!"**

The Beavers looked at this at disbelief.

"They hated eachother!" Desire said. "They can't...".

"LOOK!" screamed Sandy.

Skulker suddenly smiled and hugged Youngblood! Ember then raised both of their hands as the crowd, much like last week, threw debris on them.

...

"Across the Nation" by The Union Underground plays as the intro to WWT Monday Night Program, fireworks go off on top of the TVtron. You can see signs like "Danny's lying!" or "Dragon is better then Puppets!".

"From the Alltel Arena at Little Rock, Arkansas, will we get another surprise tonight?" Mr. Comanator said. "I'm Mr. Comanator, we're LIVE, Those are my broadcast colleagues Desire and Sandy Cheeks! Tonight we'll get WWT World champ Jake Long tagging with Naruto to take on Kankuro and Danny Phantom!".

"We got it two weeks ago!" said Desire. "We've seen it! Kankuro pinned Naruto".

"This time we're gonna do it right!" Sandy said. "Also, Fifi La Fume and Kin Tsuchi will team up against WWT Womens champ Ino Yamanaka and Shego!"

"Also, Skulker vs Norbert Beaver, as their partners will be there!" said Mr. Comanator.

"I want to know why does Skulker and Youngblood are tagging!" Desire said. "Bart Simpson will be crushed by Snap tonight!".

"And finally, Jimmy Neutron will fight El Tigre!" said Sandy. "Man, it will be huge!".

"Let's start it right away," said Mr. Comanator. "With El Tigre and Chouji!"

**_***In the End***_**

The crowd cheered as Chouji, Shikamaru, Patrick and Temari came to the ring. Chouji jumped a bit and walked to the ring.

"This match is scheduled for one fall!" Allen Jacobs said. "Introducing first, from Konoha Village in Japan, Chouji!"

"The war between the F-B-N and its opponents!" said Mr. Comanator. "But they fight directly, while the F-B-N sent a whipping boy!".

"A whipping boy? It's a legend!" Desire said. "Chouji will have no chance before the mighty El Tigre!".

"El Tigre is really nothing..." said Sandy. "I guess Chouji will crush him".

**_***Eye of the Tiger***_**

The crowd booed. Jimmy, Wolfgang and Timmy came out. They pointed at El Tigre who walked to the ring.

"And his opponent," Jacobs said. "From Miracle City, Mexico, El Tigre!".

"Yeah, I hope he'll crush him!" said Mr. Comanator. "Patrick said it last week, I don't care who it was. As long as some F-B-N's ass was there".

"It doesn't sound so well..." Desire said.

"Chouji is going to destroy that whipping boy, I know it!" said Sandy.

Chouji and El Tigre looked at eachother. Then the bell rang. Chouji then catched Tigre and locked him in a headlock. Chouji threw Tigre to the ropes, but Tigre jumped above him. Tigre then hit a spinning elbow attack on Chouji but Chouji catched him. Chouji then walked with Tigre in the ring. Temari, Patrick and Shikamaru cheered for him. Chouji then hit the slam on Tigre. Chouji then just covered. 1… 2… Tigre kicked out. Chouji tried to pick Tigre up but Tigre catched him with his legs and dropped him on the mat. Tigre then dropkicked Chouji and made him fall. Jimmy then climbed on the apron and distracted the ref. Tigre poked Chouji in the eyes and then jumped on the ropes. He hit his knee onto Chouji's head! Chouji fell down and rolled to the outside.

"Tigre is doing pretty good, attacking Chouji!" Mr. Comanator said.

"Told you he knows how to wrestle!" said Desire.

"But he poked Chouji in the eyes! He cheated!" Sandy said.

Chouji got up on the outside as Tigre taunted the crowd. He turned around… Chouji dropped his head on the ropes! Chouji entered the ring and then tackled Tigre right into the mat. Chouji got up. He picked Tigre up and then hit the vertical suplex on him… Tigre landed on his feet and hit the backstabber on Chouji! Chouji screamed in pain as Tigre covered him. 1… 2… Chouji kicked out. Tigre cursed as the entourages argued a bit. Tigre ran to the ropes and hit the elbow drop… Chouji moved out of the way! Chouji then catched Tigre… He hit the Belly to Belly Suplex! The crowd cheered for that. Then Chouji got up. He waited Tigre to get up and hit the Enzugiri right onto Tigre's head! Tigre fell down. Chouji then pulled Tigre close to a turnbuckle and climbed on the second rope. He hit the Banzai Drop! Now Chouji covered. 1… 2… 3!

**"Here is your winner, Chouji!"** Allen Jacobs said.

"Another win for the good guys!" said Mr. Comanator. "Whipping boy is a whipping boy!"

Stop the cliches!" Desire said. "Tigre won't be in the match at Spring Brawl!"

Suddenly, Timmy entered the ring and started stomping at Chouji.

"Timmy entered the ring!" screamed Sandy. He's attacking Chouji!".

The other five entered the ring and started brawling. Shikamaru punched Jimmy in the face, Timmy and Patrick tried to choke eachother, Wolfgang kicked Chouji right in the head, and while Tigre tried to help, Temari low blowed him and started attacking him as well!

"They try to kill the F-B-N! Security!" screamed Desire.

"The F-B-N started!" Sandy protested.

The security entered the ring and tried to seperate between the fighters. Wolfgang took two security guys and threw them at Shikamaru and Chouji. Patrick broke the security's hold and Pat Gored Timmy out of his boots! The security then managed to restrain all of the teams, stopping them.

"We gotta take one commercials break!" Mr. Comanator said.

...

After the commercials, the cameras switched back to the ring. The crowd cheered as someone was in the ring.

**_***Paint it Black***_**

It was Mr. TV. He looked at the crowd and tried to settle them down.

"Listen to me..." TV said. "I'm sick and tired of this organization acting on its own!".

The crowd cheered.

"Stop whining..." said Desire.

"This is getting way too far!" TV said. "Ember McLain! Ember!" he screamed. "Get in here right now!".

The crowd waited.

"I don't have all day, Ember!" TV said. "Get in here with your tag team, I want to get it!".

Suddenly, the TVtron started getting a picture. And on it were... Skulker and Youngblood.

"The commissioner is busy right now." Skulker said.

"Yeah, that's right, Mr. TV." Youngblood said. "And don't you worry... I'm not on the F-B-N. Ember is not on the F-B-N. We're just trying to team up with our old friend Skulker. To win the tag titles. That's it".

The TVtron stopped broadcasting. TV was angry.

"I'll wait for you in the ring..." TV said. He got out. Then he took a chair and sat down.

"I don't get it..." Mr. Comanator said. "Why? Skulker and Youngblood hated eachother, how in the hell they're 'Friends'? It's too weird..."

"You don't know what they're up too..." said Sandy.

...

The cameras switch to Misty and Ino walking at the backstage, arguing. Misty wore her "Gaz fears Misty" T-Shirt.

"I could've win the title from you at any given night." Misty said. "I'm just busy with Gaz and all".

"Yeah, whatever you'll say..." Ino said. "I'm the best woman wrestler in WWT, you know that, it's easy".

"Oh yeah?" Misty said.

"Yeah. If you want to see that, see it in the ring!" Ino said.

They came to the Divas locker room. Misty was going to open the door.

"Shego and you won't be a challenge, considering the last two weeks, to Fifi and... **Kin!**" Misty screamed.

Kin was on the ground at the locker room, holding her neck in pain. She was crying in pain.

"Ow... No..."

"Kin!" Misty said as she ran towards her and checked on her. Ino looked at her.

"What's wrong with her neck?" Ino said. "Misty, check her neck, she had that last week!"

Misty didn't understand. Just as Ino was about to check, a hand stopped her. It was Dosu, who came with Zaku.

"No..." Dosu said. "You won't touch her."

Zaku, holding his neck as well, took Kin from Misty.

"We don't need your help." Zaku said.

"Zaku..." Kin said. "Please... I can't..."

"Shh..." Dosu said. "Don't you worry... It's going to be over soon..."

Zaku looked at the divas.

"What do you looking at?" he asked rudely. "Mind your own!".

"Kin is... She has a lot of neck problems recently..." Ino said, looking at the Sound guys in a suspicous way.

Dosu got into her face. "And you care...?"

"Wait!" Misty said. "What about her match?"

"Kin won't be able to fight today..." Zaku said, holding Kin. Kin breathed heavily.

"Okay..." Misty said.

"Wait!" Another voiced was heard.

**Roll **came. The crowd booed.

"I will be glad to replace her." she said.

"Okay." Ino said. "Don't you worry, there won't be any... Brotherly love there".

Misty laughed a bit. Roll looked at her meancingly. Misty left.

"You will be sorry for that." Roll said. "I'm being sick of this company already. I get nothing here at the division".

"Maybe it's because you suck?" Ino asked.

"Maybe it's because of the garbage that was left in the division by the likes of you, Ember and the rest." Roll said. "But don't worry, I'll be there".

Roll left the room. Ino looked at her.

...

The cameras switched back to the ring.

**_***Hunt You Down***_**

The crowd booed as Skulker and Youngblood came out. Mr. TV, sitting next to the commentators, looked at them angrily. They looked at him as well.

"This next match is scheduled for one fall!" Allen Jacobs said. "Introducing first, accompanied by Youngblood, from the Ghost Zone, Skulker!"

"You've noticed that it wasn't said that he represents the F-B-N anymore?" asked Mr. Comanator. "Who's on the F-B-N, anyway? I feel like Youngblood is up to something".

"You've heard them! They're just friends!" Desire said. "Although it's pretty obvious something is happening!".

"Well, they're the #1 contenders nonetheless!" said Sandy.

**_***Born to be Wild***_**

The crowd cheered as Dagget and Norbert came out. They flashed their titles and shook the fans's hands.

"And his opponent, from the Beaver's Dam, he's one half of the WWT tag team champions, Norbert Beaver!" said Allen Jacobs.

"The Beavers were shocked as we found out who their opponents will be last week." Mr. Comanator said.

"Regardless of anything, they will not be champs for long!" said Desire. "Skulker and Youngblood are still a big tag team".

"But they hated eachother a year ago!" Sandy said. "Why they're together all of a sudden?"

Youngblood sat next to Mr. TV. TV looked at him angrily, and Dagget sat between them. Skulker and Norbert were in the ring, trying to grasp eachother. Norbert passed between Skulker's legs and ran from him. Norbert then tackled Skulker's leg and made him fall. Norbert then twisted Skulker's leg and jumped with the leg in his hands. Then he kneed Skulker in his gut. Norbert then picked Skulker up but Skulker started punching him. Skulker then picked Norbert up with his hands. He just threw Norbert to the corner, making Norbert scream. Skulker then looked at Mr. TV. Skulker picked Norbert up and threw him to the corner. Skulker ran and hit a clothesline in the corner. Then Skulker choked Norbert in the corner, and then slammed him down to the mat. He covered… 1… 2… Norbert kicked out.

"Skulker is just destroying Norbert!" said Mr. Comanator.

"And that exactly what will happen at Spring Brawl!" Desire said.

"You don't know if that will happen, a tag match is different then singles match." said Sandy.

Skulker picked Norbert up and kicked him in the gut. Then he picked him up for a powerbomb. Norbert punched Skulker in the face. Norbert kept punching him in the face, and then he fell down with Skulker to the mat! 1… 2… Skulker got up with Norbert on his head. He tried to take Norbert down, but Norbert gave him the hurricanrana and sent him to the ropes! Norbert then ran to the ropes and kneed Skulker in the back. Norbert then dropkicked Skulker to the corner and chopped him. He whipped Skulker to the corner but Skulker reversed it. Norbert jumped above Skulker and superkicked him! Then Norbert symboled for the Beaver Fever. Suddenly Youngblood got up and yelled something. Dagget then punched him! They started brawling as Mr. TV yelled at them to stop. Youngblood went for the Pirate Clothesline… But Dagget ducked and Mr. TV was hit!

"My GOD! Mr. TV got hit by the Pirate Clothesline!" Mr. Comanator yelled.

"Dagget, you asshole!" screamed Desire. "You've made TV get hit!".

"There is a match going on!" said Sandy.

As the ref was distracted, Norbert got hit from behind by Skulker. Skulker then punched Norbert. He put him in the position... Skulker Buster! He covered. 1... 2... 3!

**"Here is your winner, Skulker!"** Allen Jacobs said.

Skulker left the ring. Youngblood then ran away to raise his hand. Then Youngblood gave the crotch chop.

"Is Mr. TV okay? Man, that was a mess!" said Mr. Comanator.

"That was a mess and Skulker won it!" Desire said. "So shut up. Skulker won it and they will win the tag titles!".

"But what is Youngblood's connection with the F-B-N?" asked Sandy. "We'll go to a commercials break!".

...

After the commercials, the cameras switched to Ember, sitting at Mr. TV's chair at his office, looking smug and happy. Suddenly, Sasquatch entered the office, looking angry.

"What do you want?" Ember rolled her eyes.

"I want Zim." Sasquatch said.

"Sasquatch, you've got your chance at Televmania..." Ember sighed.

"I want another one." Sasquatch said. "Give me another chance. Only this time... On my terms".

"What are your terms?" Ember asked. "Zim is busy with all of his girlfriends, trying to stop them from killing him. Come on..."

"I want a match where none of his girlfriends will be able to interfere." Sasquatch said. "You know what I'm talking about. I want to win the Television title inside a..."

**"Steel Cage!?"** Ember asked. "Sasquatch, I can't risk Zim like this! You inside a steel cage is..."

"What?" Sasquatch asked, looking at Ember viciously.

"Um... Actually..." Ember begun, thinking about it. "Well, okay... Sasquatch, you'll have your chance to finish Zim's reign as a TV champ".

"Good for you." Sasquatch said. "Actually, if you'll keep like that... You may even be alive after everyone will done with you".

Sasquatch left as Ember had a scared look.

...

The cameras switched to the ring.

"Man, it's great!" Mr. Comanator said. "Cage match? Now Zim is doomed. Sasquatch is the next TV champ".

"Don't be so sure, Zim always has an Ace in the hole!" said Desire.

"But that ace, Misty, will be locked outside, while Sasquatch will be killing him on the inside!" Sandy said.

**_***Haruka Kanata***_**

The crowd then started cheering as someone walked through the curtains. Naruto then walked to the ring in a serious face.

"Look at the crowd!" said Mr. Comanator. "Naruto Uzumaki is so popular!"

"Tonight he's going to lose against Kankuro and Danny again!" Desire said.

"The question is if Naruto actually attacked Danny last week." said Sandy.

Naruto took the microphone and started talking.

"Last week people told me that I did something without honor." Naruto said. "I couldn't believe my ears when I heard them. They actually thought that I would've done something like that. And allow me to say something- I'm a man of honor. I'm a man of my word. And there is no way... Absolutely no way I would've done such thing".

The crowd cheered for that.

"They said I've attacked Danny Phantom from behind." Naruto said. "Now, while Danny got what he deserved- I want to say this. Despite the fact that he sent his F-B-N after me, the fact that me and him got history, and the fact that I hate what he's doing here..."

The crowd booed at Naruto's mentioning.

"Despite all that..." Naruto said. "I didn't attack him last week."

"Yeah right!" Desire laughed.

"Look, Danny is a hated guy in here, right?" Naruto asked. "Then please tell me: Why suspecting me? Anyone could've done it... A lot of people actually hate Danny. A lot of people hate the F-B-N. Hell, a lot of fans hate him! Maybe it was a fan?".

"I don't think I got him..." said Mr. Comanator.

"But there is one thing that I know is right." Naruto said. "And that is... I didn't attacked him last week. It wasn't me".

**_***The One You Love To Hate***_**

The crowd booed. Danny came out with a microphone at his hand to the ring ramp. He stood far away from Naruto, who looked at him from the ring. Danny then took the mic and started talking.

"Do you think I'll take your words for it?" Danny said. "Who else got a reason to attack me? Who else hates my guts? You know that the only answer for that question would be... You!".

"But it wasn't me." Naruto said.

"I'll tell you another thing!" Danny said. "I didn't sent the F-B-N after you two weeks ago. You know that. They don't breath without my approval. And I promise- I didn't sent them after you. I can also tell you that I had nothing to do with Kankuro interfering my match with Jake. I wanted to win the title. That's it. I had nothing to do with those stuff."

Naruto looked at Danny.

"You know what, Danny, that's raise a question."You're saying that the F-B-N are doing nothing without you're approval, right?"

"Right!"

"And the F-B-N..." Naruto said. "They attacked me, right?"

"That's right as well."

"Then... Danny..." Naruto said. "Has it ever... Crossed your mind that... Well... They don't listen to you anymore?"

The crowd cheered for that.

"That's not possible." Danny said clearly.

"Look, Danny, the fact is that I've been attacked by your F-B-N. That's obvious." Naruto said. "Now, that means one of two things: Either you've told them to do that, or either you had nothing to do with it, and that means someone else gave them orders".

"Shut up!" Danny said, looking angry at the suggestion that he can't control his own stable anymore. "You've attacked me!".

"I didn't. Someone did." Naruto said.

"Maybe it was someone of my F-B-N, because they don't take orders from me?" Danny taunted.

"You have to question yourself another thing..." Naruto said. "Where does Skulker stand in the Youngblood affair?".

"He promised me..."

"Don't you see that he's trying to fool you?" Naruto asked.

"SHUT YOUR MOUTH!" Danny screamed. "I won't accept that! This is not true! I rule my F-B-N! I rule everything! And you know what? You deserved getting those hits!" Danny said. "You deserved it!".

"I deserved it." Naruto said. "Then Danny... You can hit me again. Hit me at Spring Brawl. I want to fight you at Spring Brawl".

"I have no problem!" Danny said. "I'm going to prove you that my F-B-N is under my control! I am the Master! I am the..."

**BAM! Jake Long** then attacked Danny from behind! He started punching him. Danny then started punching back. Naruto then ran to the ring ramp and started punching and kicking Danny to the backstage.

It moved to the backstage, where Danny, Naruto and Jake started a two-on-one brawl, as Naruto and Jake took turns in punching Danny. Then the F-B-N ran into the deal! Wolfgang, Jimmy, Timmy, Zim and Truman started attacking Jake and Naruto. However, Skulker was not there.

"Where is Skulker?" Mr. Comanator asked. "I thought he would be there to show his loyalty!"

"I don't know what is going on!" said Desire.

Suddenly, Shikamaru, Chouji, Sasquatch and Patrick then ran into the scene as well! The twelve people started brawling with eachother, with pushing, chopping and elbowing.

"Someone stop it!" Sandy said. "That brawl! It has to be stopped!".

The security came again and tried to seperate between the groups. It almost didn't work, but in the end, the security managed to stop the teams from fighting. Danny then screamed "See I'm ruling it!? See that!?".

The security dragged everyone away.

...

**_***Tu Te Reconnaîtras***_**

The crowd booed as the french music played. Fifi and Roll came out to the ring with Fifi waving the French flag. Roll tried to wave the crowd off.

"This Divas tag team match is scheduled for one fall!" Allen Jacobs said. "Introducing first, the team of Roll and Fifi La Fume!"

"A little divas tag match... Man, I can't believe that's what happened..." said Mr. Comanator.

"Naruto made Danny angry. Therefore, he sent the F-B-N to help him. That's it." Desire said.

"Well, regardless, Roll is replacing Kin is this match." said Sandy.

**_***Paparazzi***_**

The crowd cheered as Shego and Ino came out.

"And their opponents," Jacobs said. "The team of Shego and the WWT Womens champion, Ino Yamanaka!"

"Those two had some problems in the past!" said Mr. Comanator. "But it is long solved!"

"I know, but do you think it will help them against Fifi?" Desire asked.

"The divas division is hot as always." said Sandy.

Fifi started the things with Shego. Shego locked her head and and punched her. Then Shego threw Fifi to the ropes. Shego tried to punch Fifi but Fifi elbowed her. Fifi ran to the ropes, jumped above Shego and ran to the other side. Shego catched her and hit the hiptoss. Fifi got up and Shego kicked her. Shego kicked her again to the ropes. Shego tried to whip her to the ropes but Fifi reversed it and threw Shego to the ropes. Roll kicked Shego in the back. Fifi uppercut Shego. She step on her and pushed her to the corner. Fifi headbutt Shego and tag Roll in. Fifi then held Shego in her hands as Roll jumped on her with a double axe handle. Roll covered. 1... 2... Shego kicked out.

"Roll and Fifi give Shego no time to breath." Mr. Comanator said.

"And Ino didn't even entered the match!" said Desire.

"I know, they're trying to wear Shego down." Sandy said.

Roll got angry at Shego's kick out. Ino tried to tag herself in but Roll slapped her. Ino tried to enter the ring but the ref stopped her. As the ref was distracted, both Roll and Fifi stepped on Shego. Roll then tagged Fifi in. Fifi kicked Shego in the back and climbed on the ropes. She went for an elbow drop... But Shego moved! Fifi yelled in pain. Shego tried to tag Ino in... Fifi held her in the legs and prevented it. Then she tagged Roll in and Roll climbed on the top turnbuckle. Fifi held Shego... But Shego pushed her to the turnbuckle, making Roll fall on it! Shego then managed to get away from Fifi and Roll... And tagged Ino into the match! The crowd went wild.

"Look! We got a tag!" screamed Mr. Comanator.

"No! But Shego pushed her to the ropes!" Desire said.

"Kick their ass, Ino!" said Sandy.

Ino backdropped a running Fifi to the mat. Then she looked at Roll on the turnbuckle. She ran and hit the StratusFaction on her! Then she ran and kicked Fifi and then dropkicked her. Fifi went to the apron but Roll tagged her in. Roll then pulled her in as Ino tagged Shego. Shego hit the Bulldog! 1... 2... Roll broke it. Ino then ran and tackled Roll out of the ring! Fifi then tried to chop Shego but Shego dodged it and started chopping her! Shego then suplexed Fifi and locked the Green Chokehold, but Roll then distracted the ref from the outside! Shego let it go and yelled at the ref. Fifi then rolled her up! 1... 2... 3!

**"Here are your winners, Roll and Fifi La Fume!" **Jacobs said.

Fifi ran away from the ring and celebrated. Shego and Ino looked at her from the inside.

"Fifi is winning yet again!" said Mr. Comanator. "If it's going to be this way at Spring Brawl...!"

"Then we'll have a new champ!" Desire said.

Roll then entered the ring. Shego and Ino looked at her. They nod... Shego and Ino clotheslined Roll out of the ring!

"Ow!" said Sandy. "That must've hurt."

Ino and Shego played for the crowd.

...

The cameras switched to the backstage, where Bob Jones stood with Cartman and Snap.

"Snap, tonight you'll face National champ Bart Simpson." Jones said. "And at Spring Brawl, you'll face Chris Griffin. Also, you, Cartman, will be fighting against Bart for his title. What are your thoughts?".

"Well, it's pretty obvious that those two are trying to get under our skin and annoy us!" Snap said, angry.

"You mean under MY skin." Cartman said. "I mean, Simpson is trying to take my style and to destroy my legacy. However, my legacy is too great to be destroyed. The people support me".

"The people?" asked Jones. "They hate you".

"That's what all of the Liberal media tries to make you think." Cartman said. "But actually, I'm beloved. People love me. The only people who hate me are... The Jews. Are you a Jew, Snap?"

"No..." Snap said.

"Maybe your blue is a star of David blue, Snap?" Cartman asked.

"No!" he said.

"Well, then you're not a Jew. Only the Jews hate me." Cartman said. "And Liberals. And black people. And immigrants. And..."

"Okay, we got it!" Jones said.

"But do you know who I hate, Bobby?" Cartman asked. "I hate one person. Only one. And that is- Bart Simpson".

Cartman and Snap left.

"Can Snap defeat the National champ?" Mr. Comanator asked. "We'll find out after the break!".

...

After the break, the cameras switched to the ring.

**_***Crash***_**

"This next match is scheduled for one fall!" Allen Jacobs said. "Introducing first, accompanied by Eric Cartman, from the Chalkzone, Snap!"

Snap walked to the ring seriously, while Cartman walked behind him and jawed with the booing fans.

"Snap will get a huge match with the National Champ!" said Mr. Comanator.

"If he'll win it, then you know he could've get a title shot!" Desire said.

"Yeah... But can he beat the National champ?" asked Sandy.

**_***Reckless Youth***_**

The crowd cheered as Chris Griffin (Who looked better after his spot at Televmania) and Bart walked to the ring. Bart raised his title.

"And his opponent, accompanied by Chris Griffin, from Springfield, Oregon, Bart Simpson!" Jacobs said.

"The National champion is one of the hottest wrestlers today!" Mr. Comanator said.

"You know it should be Cartman..." said Desire. "And it will be that way at Spring Brawl!".

"Bart still never beat him in a singles match!" Sandy said.

Bart entered the ring and Snap attacked him from behind. Snap started kicking Bart on the mat. Then he slapped Bart. He started chopping him in the chest and kicked him in the head. Snap then picked him up and uppercut him. He threw him to the ropes and elbowed him in the face. Snap then covered. 1... 2... Bart kicked out. Snap then whipped Bart to the ropes but Bart kneed him in the face. Bart then started punching Snap in the face to the ropes. He whipped him to the ropes and dropkicked Snap... Snap stopped himself at the time and Bart yelled in pain.

"Bart was stopped by Snap!" said Mr. Comanator.

"Snap is just sick of hearing that he's only Cartman's assistant!" Desire said. "And he wants to prove he's great by himself".

"Don't forget, he's a former two times champ!" said Sandy.

Snap taunted Griffin. He picked Bart up. Then he punched him in the face. Snap then whipped Bart to the corner and ran towards him. Snap clotheslined Bart in the corner. Then he kicked him in the legs and made him fall to the mat. Snap then kicked him in the legs. Snap then locked the Figure Four and started laughing. Bart touched the ropes but Snap kept the hold. 1... 2... 3... 4... Snap let go of the hold. He pulled Bart back into the center. Then he started locking it again... As he turned around, Bart hit him in the head with a kick! Snap went to the ropes.

"Snap got hit!" Mr. Comanator said. "There it is!"

"Wait, stop that! Someone!" said Desire.

"Now is your chance, Bart!" Sandy said.

Bart then started punching Snap in the ropes. He put Snap in the corner. He hit the Monkey Flip! He played for the crowd a bit. Then he ran and dropped his knee on Snap. Bart then elbowed Snap few times. He then ran and dropped Snap's face onto his knees. Cartman then climbed on the apron with a chair. The ref took it away and got distracted. Snap punched Bart and threw him at Cartman... But Bart reversed it and threw Snap at Cartman! Bart then hit Snap with the BartDog! He covered. 1... 2... 3!

**"Here is your winner, the National champ, Bart Simpson!".**

"And that interference cost Snap the match!" said Mr. Comanator. "It never pays off!"

"Well, it means nothing about Cartman!" Desire said.

"Wait, Griffin is in the ring!" said Sandy.

Chris Griffin and Bart then started kicking Snap in the ring. Cartman got up from the hit he got. He looked at Snap and then just quietly left.

"WHAT!?" asked Sandy.

Cartman then looked at the beating, saying "Cool! I want to beat up too!"

"What kind of a sick, twisted mind he has?" Mr. Comanator asked.

"Snap hit him!" said Desire. "So I can understand him".

"That jerk!" Sandy said. "Asshole, Eric Cartman is an asshole!".

Cartman left for the backstage but then Griffin and Bart stopped. They looked for Cartman and then realized he's not there. Bart yelled "That idiot!" and took his title. Him and Chris left.

"Even Bart felt sorry for Snap!" said Mr. Comanator.

...

You can see Roll holding a peck of ice on her head. Ember came by.

"Hello." Ember said.

"Hi..." Roll said painfully.

"Garbage, eh?" Ember said.

Roll looked at her. "What?"

"I left garbage at the womens division?" Ember asked.

"No..." Roll said. "You didn't..."

"And you're getting pretty sick of this company, right?" asked Ember.

"I didn't meant that..." Roll said.

"Don't you worry." Ember said.

"I don't..."

"You won't have to suffer anymore." Ember said. "You're FIRED!"

Ember left while Roll was standing there, shocked.

**Mikey **came and looked at Roll.

"You were fired?" he asked.

"What...?" Roll said.

"She fired you."

"I... I..." Roll said. Then she started crying.

"No, don't cry..." Mikey said, hugging her. Roll then pushed him away.

"Whoa! Hands off!" Roll said. "I'm taken!"

"I never meant it this way." Mikey said. "I just can't stand injustice".

"Why? It's not your problem." Roll said.

"Because that's what a hero does!" Mikey said.

"Hero?" Roll laughed. "You? A hero?"

"Yeah!" Mikey said.

"Heroes do not exist in our world." Roll said. "You can't fix the world".

Roll then left. Mikey looked at her.

"I can." he said quietly.

...

The cameras switch to Bob Jones with Kankuro.

"Kankuro... Why you didn't help Danny?" asked Jones.

"Why?" Kankuro laughed. "I just came after the attack..."

"Wait, so you were not here?" asked Jones.

"No." Kankuro said.

"You don't care about it?" Jones asked.

"Don't give a damn." Kankuro said.

"Even not a little bit?" asked Jones.

Kankuro looked at him.

"I don't give a damn, even less then what I give on Arkansas".

The crowd then booed Kankuro.

"The only thing that matters to me," Kankuro said. "Is just winning my title back. That's it".

"But Kankuro..." Jones said.

"That's it." Kankuro said again. Now, cry about it. And cry for Jake as well, because he's done for at Spring Brawl".

Kankuro went for the ring.

"Tag team main event! Next!" Sandy said.

...

After the commercials, the cameras switched back to the ring.

**_***The One You Love To Hate***_**

"This tag team match is scheduled for one fall!" Jacobs said. "Introducing first, from Amity Park, Danny Phantom!"

The crowd booed as Danny came out.

**_***Master***_**

The crowd booed again as Kankuro came out. Kankuro and Danny looked at eachother in hate.

"And his partner... From the Sand Village in Japan, Kankuro!"

"We're finally getting this match!" Mr. Comanator said. "And not like two weeks ago!".

"I still say that we know who won!" said Desire.

"I still say no one care about what you say!" Sandy said.

**_***Haruka Kanata***_**

Naruto got out of the curtains, as the crowd cheered.

"And their opponents..." Jacobs said. "First, from Konoha Village in Japan... Naruto Uzumaki!"

Naruto pointed at the curtains.

**_***It's My Life***_**

"And his partner... From NYC, he is the WWT World Champion... "American Dragon", Jake Long!"

Jake came out with his title. Him and Naruto went to the ring.

"And now the champ is coming to fight!" said Mr. Comanator.

"The champ won't be the champ for so long!" Desire said. "Kankuro is going to destroy him at 13 days!".

"Kankuro and Jake just hate eachother. And we've heard about Naruto and Danny!" said Sandy.

Jake started with Danny. Danny just taunted him and laughed. They locked up... Danny locked his head. Jake fought it and threw Danny to the ropes. Danny then tackled Jake. He ran and jumped over Jake. Jake got up and jumped above Danny. Then he hit the hiptoss on Danny! Jake played for the crowd. He threw Danny to the ropes. Jake stopped Danny and then hit the STO on him! Jake then looked at Kankuro. Kankuro tried to lure him to the corner. Jake turned around and Danny kicked him in the leg. Danny put Jake in the corner and chopped him. He tried it again... Jake catched him, put him in the corner and chopped him. He kept doing it and threw Danny to the corner. He ran... Danny elbowed him.

"Look at this match, I don't know who is dominating." Mr. Comanator said.

"I see that Danny is doing great!" said Desire.

"But it can be changed soon." Sandy said.

Danny elbowed Jake and climbed to the top rope. Jake then took him and threw him to the mat! Jake tried to cover but Danny punched him at the gut and tagged Kankuro in. Kankuro ran into the ring... SPINEBUSTER! Jake hit the spinebuster! Jake covered. 1... Kankuro kicked out. Jake twisted Kankuro's arm and tagged Naruto. Naruto climbed on the second rope and hit the double axe handle. Then he twisted Kankuro's hand, dodged a clothesline, ran to the ropes and and punched him. He tried to throw Kankuro to the ropes but Kankuro reversed it. He tried the backbreaker... Naruto hit the headscissors! He elbowed Danny to the floor and then covered Kankuro. 1... 2... Kankuro kicked out.

"Naruto is hanging out with the best!" said Mr. Comanator.

"He attacked Danny unprovoked!" Desire said.

"That's a MATCH, that's the point!" said Sandy.

Naruto threw Kankuro to the ropes but Kankuro reversed it... And hit the spinebuster! Kankuro then tagged Danny in. Then both started chopping Naruto in the corner. Danny then punched and kneed Naruto. He tagged Kankuro again and threw Naruto to the ropes. Kankuro elbowed Naruto. 1... 2... Naruto kicked out. Kankuro put Naruto in the corner and kicked him. He taunted Jake. Then he tried to attack Naruto, but Naruto hit the Russian Leg Sweep! Kankuro tagged Danny in but Naruto tagged Jake right into the ring! Jake entered the ring and started attacking Danny. He chopped him in the ring. Then he picked Danny up and suplexed him!

"Jake is going all over Danny!" Mr. Comanator said.

"Stop this monster! He's a beast! He's an animal! He's a..." asked Desire.

"DRAGON!" Sandy said.

Jake kept hitting Danny but Danny tagged Kankuro in. Jake threw Kankuro to the ropes and hit the back body drop! Danny tried to enter the ring but Naruto tackled him! Naruto then took Danny to the outside. They started brawling with eachother into the back. They kept chopping eachother. Meanwhile, Jake and Kankuro started punching eachother. Kankuro ran to the ropes... But Jake hit the FaceBuster on him! Jake then covered. 1... 2... Kankuro kicked out. Jake and Kankuro kept hitting eachother until Jake went to the outside. Jake then took his title belt and a chair. He entered the ring. Kankuro turned around... **BAM! **Jake hit him with the belt!

"Jake got DQed" screamed Mr. Comanator. "He has a chair!".

"Stop the Dragon! Stop the Dragon!" Desire screamed.

"Jake is going at Kankuro!" screamed Sandy.

Jake then took the chair. He hit Kankuro with the chair! He kept doing it until Jason Smith tried to take it away from him. Jake roared and Jason ran away. Jake then raised his title.

"One question arose here at the Alltel Arena at Little Rock, Arkansas." said Mr. Comanator. The question was: Who's the Master? And I guess that we know who is it. Good night!"

The show ended as Jake climbed on the ropes.

* * *

**Quick results:**

Chouji def. El Tigre

Skulker def. Norbert Beaver

Fifi La Fume and Roll def. Ino Yamanaka and Shego

Bart Simpson def. Snap

Kankuro and Danny Phantom def. Jake Long and Naruto by DQ

* * *

**Card for Spring Brawl:**

**WWT World Championship: **Jake Long (c) vs Kankuro

******WWT Tag Team Championship: **The Angry Beavers (c) vs Skulker and Captain Youngblood

**Cage match, WWT Television Championship:** Invader Zim (c) vs Sasquatch

The F-B-N (Timmy Turner, Wolfgang and Jimmy Neutron) vs Patrick Star, Shikamaru Nara and Chouji

**WWT Womens Championship:** Ino Yamanaka (c) vs Fifi La Fume

******WWT National Championship**: Bart Simpson (c) vs Eric Cartman

Snap vs Chris Griffin

Naruto vs Danny Phantom

Misty vs Gaz

* * *

Jake is running wild.

The question is- Is he really the Master? That's a big question here. Does Danny rules the F-B-N? Or was Naruto right?

Please review.


	5. Choose Your Colleagues

Finally, the last stop before Spring Brawl! Going to be huge!

Man, we had only one response... Now I'm sad.

Jake Long and Kankuro has something to close. The F-B-N and their opponents also has something to close. How about the firing of Roll? How about Gaz?

I only own my OC.

* * *

WWT Monday Night Program: April Week 4

You can see the outside of the Mobile Civic Center. The caption says it was filmed before the show. Two security guards are standing at the door. **Roll** looks at them.

"Look, just let me talk to her!" Roll said.

"Miss McLain told us to not let you in." one of them said.

"Come on, I've been working here!" Roll said.

"Been is the key word here, Miss Roll." the other guard said.

"Stop with that "Miss" thing. Just let me in!" Roll said.

"We're sorry..." the first security guard said.

"Excuse me..." someone said.

**Mikey **then came with his begs. He looked at the guards.

"You can come in, Mister Simon." the second guard said.

"Thank you." Mikey said and walked. He stood at the door and turned around.

"Hey," Mikey said. "Why are you here?"

"I can't get in!" Roll said. "I got fired, remember? And I want to talk to Ember!"

"Yeah..." Mikey said. "I thought you were sick of this company."

"Mikey, can you help me?" Roll asked.

Mikey sighed.

"Okay, I guess I'm the only person who can do that..."

He opened the door and entered the building. Roll sat aside.

"Being here just sucks." she said.

"Tell me about it..." another voice was heard.

Roll looked at the person sitting besides her. **Gaz **looked at her in a sad look.

...

"Across the Nation" by The Union Underground plays as the intro to WWT Monday Night Program, fireworks go off on top of the TVtron. You can see signs like "Goodbye Roll!" or "Zim, heard of a three way?".

"The last stop before Spring Brawl! Tonight we got a lot of things to settle!" Mr. Comanator said. "We're live from the Mobile Civic Center at Mobile, Alabama! I'm Mr. Comanator my broadcast colleagues Desire and Sandy Cheeks are here, and what we've seen right now means trouble".

"What trouble?" asked Desire. "Mikey, Gaz and Roll? Two of them don't work here, and the other one is nothing to us".

"So we're going to get a big show tonight!" Sandy said. "Truman X has challenged anyone from the anti F-B-N coalition to fight him! I guess he will have some trouble!"

"Sasquatch will also fight Zaku!" said Mr. Comanator. "Sasquatch wants someone to be his prey before he'll eat Zim!"

"The only one who eats something off Zim is Misty!" Desire said. "I wonder what will Gaz do about it!".

"Also, Captain Youngblood will fight Dagget Beaver tonight." said Sandy. "I wonder if we'll get other matches!".

**_***Hero***_**

The crowd cheered. Through the curtains, Mikey came out, with his superhero custom on him. He shooks the hands of the fans, and looked at the ring. Mikey then climbed on the apron and then looked at the crowd. He jumped right into the ring.

"This man had some hard times recently. What does he have in mind?" Mr. Comanator asked.

"Nothing. He has nothing in his mind." said Desire.

"Ha! You're so funny! Really!" Sandy said sarcastically.

"Well, I'm here. And it's not so common to see me open the show." Mikey said. The crowd cheered him a little bit. "I know. But this time I had to do that. You see, during my time here, a lot of people fought me. I've fought against people like Timmy Turner, Chouji Akimichi, Danny Phantom, Spongebob Squarepants, and even Kankuro!"

Mikey had to stop because most of the names made the crowd give an enormous heat.

"But the matches were great, right?" Mikey laughed. "Yeah... Well, I had those matches. And even in lose, I learn one thing from those matches. And that was to never give up. Never mind how much life are slapping you in the face, then you got to get up and just go. Keep going. I know it sounds hokey and it sounds like anyone can say it, but that's how it is. I wanted to help people to realize that, so I've became a hero. A hero that just fights evil and don't care about anything else".

"And you've won all the titles in the process." reminded Mr. Comanator.

"You can say that I'm the most succesful wrestler in the WWT history. I held every title, from the X division to the Hardcore to the World title." Mikey said as the crowd cheered.

"Yeah, you've been a nothing champion." Desire said.

"But recently, I realized that a lot of people... Feel injustice is ruling WWT, and I can't allow it to happen".

"Injustice?" asked Sandy.

"For example. One of the American values is the freedom of speech." Mikey said. "You can say what you want as long it doesn't hurt the country. Criticism is good, and it builds you up. And of course- You can't do anything to someone because of irrelevant reasons. For example- You can't hate Desire because she's a Geanie. You can hate her because she sucks, though".

The crowd cheered as Desire looked at Mikey in an angry look.

"You can't just discriminate a guy because of the color of his skin. You can't do those stuff in America." Mikey said. "Just as... You can't fire your employee only because he said that you're wrong".

The crowd stopped cheering. Then the crowd, suddenly, started booing Mikey.

"Yeah, boo this idiot!" said Desire.

"You don't understand." Mikey said. "A lot of people have asked me- Mikey, why do you want Roll to be here at WWT? Why do you want a girl that did stuff you can't do with brothers in here? Why would you want her to work here and make the crowd hate her?"

"Yeah, why?" Mr. Comanator asked.

"I don't." Mikey said. "But does it help me? I really hate Roll for doing something that I feel is wrong. If only I could've choosen my citizens or my collegues, it would've been fine. But unfortunately, I cannot choose my citizens and I cannot choose who will work besides me. Roll had a contract here, and her boss fire her because of something irelevant. I don't care about Roll. It's not a friends thing, it's not an alliance thing. It's a principle. Roll should've worked here until her contract expired. That's it. I will fight for that principle because that's the right thing to do."

"Sounds... Weird." Sandy said. The crowd didn't knew how to respond.

"Well, if you don't know what to say, here's something that will help you." Mikey said. "EMBER McLAIN, YOU'RE A DICTATOR!"

The crowd cheered.

**_**RemEmber***_**

The cheers became boos as Ember came out. She wore suit and tie, to remind people that she is the boss. Ember held the microphone in her hand and walked into the ring. She entered into it and stood right before Mikey.

"You?" Ember asked. "Out of all the people... You are the one that decides that Roll needs help? Roll? Let me remind you," Ember said. "You're talking about a girl that did it with her brother! The crowd hated her, she was rude to everybody, why do you feel like she needs your help?"

Mikey sighed. "Because you were wrong. You can't just fire her because of that".

"Why would YOU care?" Ember said.

"I can't stand injustice." Mikey said.

"You know what would be injustice, Mikey?" asked Ember. "Me firing you. That would also be hilarious."

Mikey looked at her. "You wanna fire me?"

Ember smiled. "No. I want you to shut up. And I'm willing to give you a fight if that's what it takes. You see, Mikey, tonight in the main event, you'll fight against..." Ember paused. She then shouted it. "Kankuro!"

The crowd booed.

"Mikey and Kankuro know eachother very well." said Mr. Comanator.

"But Kankuro is more successful then him!" Desire said.

"It has nothing to do with the match." said Sandy.

"I will fight him." Mikey said. "I'll do anything for you to back from that decision."

"I won't." Ember said. "Have a great match."

Ember then was about to leave the ring. Mikey stopped her and looked at her seriously.

"What he's doing?" Desire asked.

Mikey then pulled Ember and hit the Lylymu Breaker! The crowd then cheered as Mikey left the ring. Ember got up, holding her neck in pain.

"Do you have a death wish!?" asked Mr. Comanator seriously. "What the hell are you thinking!?"

"He probably wants to be fired!" Desire said.

"Can Mikey defeat Kankuro?" asked Sandy.

...

On the outside, Gaz is playing her video game while Roll is looking at her IPad in confusion.

"Why would he help me?" Roll asked.

Roll then went to Gaz.

"Gaz?"

"No."

"Gaz?"

"No."

"Gaz?"

"GODDAMIT, I've lost because of you!" Gaz screamed.

Roll was scared. "Sorry. You've heard what Mikey said?"

"Nope." Gaz said. "And I don't care."

"He helps me even though I never treat anyone there well." Roll said. "Why?"

"I don't care." Gaz said. "I only care about killing Misty".

Roll looked at her. "Hey, can you kill Ember as well?"

"No..."

Roll facepalmed.

"I wonder what will Roll do!" Mr. Comanator said. "Stay with us!"

...

After the commercials, the cameras switch back to the ring.

**_***Creep***_**

Truman walked to the ring. He then pointed at the entrance way. El Tigre came to the ring ramp with him. Truman told him to move and pointed to the entrance way again. No one came and Truman walked with Tigre to the ring, sad.

"This match is scheduled for one fall!" Allen Jacobs said. "Introducing first, accompanied by El Tigre, representing the F-B-N, from parts unknown, Truman X!"

"I don't think that the F-B-N want to help Truman tonight..." said Mr. Comanator. "I wonder who will he get tonight!".

"Truman will destroy them no matter what!" Desire said. "He worked with Tigre all day!".

"Worked with him on what?" said Sandy. "I didn't know that they were...".

Truman stood in the ring and waited.

**_***What Doesn't Kill You***_**

The crowd cheered as Truman was shocked. Temari walked to the ring alone, by herself.

"And his opponent," Jacobs said. "From the Sand Village in Japan... Temari!".

"What the... It's Temari!" said Mr. Comanator. "Truman must be angry!".

"Why her? I don't get it!" Desire said.

"Because they think Truman will lose even to her!" said Sandy.

Truman laughed at Temari. He said something to El Tigre, making him laugh as well. Temari just looked calm. Truman then taunted her and told her to hit him. Temari then turned her cheek. Truman then punched her... Weakly. Temari fell down, clearly faking it. Truman then jumped the entire ring. He turned around... And Temari clotheslined him out of his boots! Temari then started attacking Truman on the mat. She picked him up and chopped him. Then she whipped him to the ropes but he reversed it. Temari then used the momentum to hit a Lou Thesz Press! She started punching Truman.

"That's the funniest thing I've ever seen!" Mr. Comanator said.

"God, what is this farce?" asked Desire. "Stop it!".

"It's not just any woman, it's Temari!" Sandy said.

Temari then took Truman and rammed him at the corner. Then she kept doing it and put him on the top turnbuckle. Then she hit the hurricanrana at Truman and he fell on the mat! Temari then ran to the ropes and jumped with an elbow drop onto Truman's throat! El Tigre then climbed on the apron and distracted the ref. Temari ran and clotheslined him! Tigre fell down to the mat. Truman got up and Temari slammed him down the mat. Then she climbed on the top turnbuckle. She hit the Three Stars Drop! Then she covered. 1... 2... 3!

**"Here is your winner, Temari!"** Allen Jacobs said.

"As we said last week, whipping boy a is a whipping boy!" said Mr. Comanator.

"He wasn't ready!" Desire said. "He expected for a man!"

"God, that was a funny match!" said Sandy. "And Temari still wins it".

...

The cameras switch to Bob Jones and Fifi La Fume backstage.

"Fifi, this Sunday at Spring Brawl you'll fight Ino for the WWT Womens title." Jones said. "What do you think about your chances?"

"Moi chances?" Fifi said. "That's a big question, mon bonbon. Now, many people say that Fifi La Fume hasn't got the... Comment dites-vous? Feu?"

"Fire?" asked Jones.

"Oui." Fifi said. "Now, I've been... How do you say dominant?"

"Dominant." said Jones.

"Oui. I've dominated Ino the last three weeks. And by the way, do you know why dominant is a french word?" Fifi asked.

"Why?"

"Because we, french people, made the english language. We've brought your intilligent words." Fifi said. "Intelligence is also a french word. French is above all countries- USA, UK, and Japon."

"Japan." Jones corrected.

"Japon." Fifi said. "And that will be proved this Sunday..."

Suddenly, Ino attacked Fifi from behind! Both started brawling with eachother as Ino hit her in the head. The referees came and seperated between them.

"We gotta take over it!" Mr. Comanator said. "Commercials!".

...

After the commercials, the cameras switched to Dagget and Norbert, in their room. Dagget was shadow boxing as Norbert watched him. Norbert held his title on his shoulder while Dagget had it around his waists.

"You have to be careful tonight, bro." Norbert said. "Youngblood is a one slimy son of a bitch."

"I know it, bro." Dagget said. "But you should be careful about Skulker at ringside. Both are really dangerous".

"I think Youngblood is more dangerous." Norbert said. "Have you seen what he did to Mr. TV last week?"

"Norb," Dagget said. "Do you think Mr. TV blames me for what happened last week?"

"Nah." Norbert said. "You've ducked Youngblood, it could've happen with anybody".

"Yeah..." Dagget said. "I hope so. Anyway, Youngblood is going to be done tonight. I haven't forgot about him costing me my title match".

"The one at Unforgiven Shows?" Norbert asked.

"Yeah." Dagget said. "Don't you worry, he won't get away with it".

"You should defeat him!" Norbert said.

"I will." Dagget said.

Dagget then kept boxing.

...

The cameras switched back to the ring.

**_***The Zoo***_**

The crowd cheered as Sasquatch went to the ring. He looked at the crowd and fist punched with some of them.

"This next match is scheduled for one fall!" Allen Jacobs said. "Introducing first, from the Animals Kingdom, Sasquatch!"

"Sasquatch will have his TV title shot this Sunday!" asked Mr. Comanator. "But this time, the animal will be locked inside a steel cage".

"Who the hell thought it would be a good idea to put him in a cage?" Desire asked. "He can kill Zim!".

"Unless Gaz will kill him first!" said Sandy.

**_***The Sound of Madness***_**

The crowd booed as Zaku, Dosu and Kin walked to the ring. Zaku held his neck for a second, but it was nothing serious.

"And his opponent, accompanied by Kin and Dosu Kinuta, from the Sound Village, Zaku Abumi!" said Allen Jacobs.

"Zaku is going to fight the #1 contender for the TV title!" Mr. Comanator said.

"Zaku will kill him!" said Desire. "Nothing serious about the neck this week, Zaku is going to destroy Sasquatch".

"Don't forget about the size differences" Sandy said.

Zaku stood in the ring. Sasquatch told him to come at him. Zaku then took a deep breath... And tried to clothesline Sasquatch. Sasquatch blocked it and smiled an evil smile. Then he catched Zaku by the throat and chokeslammed him onto Dosu and Kin! The Sound nin layed down on the mat as Sasquatch roared. The crowd cheered as the ref begun to count. In 3, Zaku managed to get back into the ring. Zaku then jumped and hit the springboard dropkick onto Sasquatch! Then he chop blocked him and started punching him. 1... 2... Sasquatch threw Zaku onto the corner, making Zaku fall to the mat.

"We've talked about the size differences, and Sasquatch destroys Zaku without any mercy!" said Mr. Comanator.

"This animal deserves to be in a cage!" Desire said.

"Meanwhile Sasquatch is proving that he's going to destroy Zim." said Sandy.

Sasquatch then picked Zaku up and dropped him to the mat with a backbreaker! 1... 2... Zaku kicked out. Sasquatch then uppercut Zaku to the ropes. He whipped Zaku to the ropes and hiptossed him! Then Sasquatch picked Zaku up and slammed him down to the mat. Sasquatch played for the crowd a bit and helped Zaku to his feet. Then he slapped him! Sasquatch then laughed at Zaku. Suddenly, **Zim** came down the aisle with a steel chair! The ref stopped him. Sasquatch yelled at Zim and let go of Zaku. He tried to attack him but the ref prevented it. Sasquatch then turned around... And got a spit of a green mist by Misty! Sasquatch held his eyes.

"It's Misty!" Mr. Comanator yelled.

"The mist has hit Sasquatch!" screamed Desire. "YEAH!".

"Zaku is taking advantage!" Sandy said.

Zaku then looked at a downed Sasquatch. He hit the ZKO on Sasquatch, making him hit the mat! Then he covered Sasquatch as the ref counted. 1... 2... 3!

**"Here is your winner, Zaku Abumi!"** Allen Jacobs said.

Zaku quickly left the ring with Kin and Dosu who raised his hands. Zim then escaped through the crowd with Misty.

"Misty and Zim got one up Sasquatch again!" said Mr. Comanator.

"Told you!" Desire said. "That's Misty for you! Who do you think Zim will choose? I think I know!".

"We'll have to go to a commercials break!" said Sandy. "And then we'll come back with more!".

...

After the commercials, the cameras switched to Ember, holding her neck from Mikey's attack. She walked in the hallways, looking at various superstars.

"No one hits me like that..." Ember said.

She passed Neji and Rock Lee. Both talked.

"What do you looking at?" she asked.

"Nothing." Neji said.

"Actually, we're looking at a supervillian." Lee said.

"What?" Ember said.

"Lee, stop..." Neji said.

"Yeah, you've got hit by Mikey!" Lee kept talking.

Ember looked at him. "Don't keep talking. Or else...!" Ember said.

"We didn't meant it, miss Ember." Neji said.

"Neji, why do you keep bowing in front of her?" Lee asked. "She can do nothing to us".

"You know what they say, Lee?" Ember asked. "Those who can't learn from history are doomed to repeat on it. And just like Roll last week, I'll take care of you. Right now, you two will fight eachother. And the loser... Will be fired!"

Neji and Lee looked at her at disbelief.

"You'll fire both of us or none of us." Lee said.

"Both of you?" Ember laughed. "Better!"

"Okay, we'll see about that." Lee said and left.

Neji looked at both of them in disbelief. He left.

...

The cameras switched to the F-B-N's locker room. Jimmy and Danny are arguing. Timmy is watching them.

"Tell me I'm the leader!" Danny said.

"You're the leader." Jimmy said.

"Naruto was wrong?" asked Danny.

"He was wrong." Jimmy said.

"You're in the F-B-N forever?"

"Forever!" Jimmy said.

"Come on, Danny," Timmy said. "You shouldn't care about it..."

"I'm the leader!" Danny said. "I don't know why you've attacked him without saying anything to me, but you know what? That still means I'm the leader".

He looked at both of them.

"You know, a real leader can foresee things." Danny said. "And the attack foresaw that Naruto is a problem in the F-B-N's plan. A problem that I'll solve this Sunday".

"We got much bigger problem." Timmy said.

"Patrick." Danny said.

"Right!" Jimmy said. "We have to put him down."

"Don't you worry, you three are strong!" Danny said.

Wolfgang then entered the room. Everyone looked at him.

"Stop looking at me or I'll kick your nuts." Wolfgang said.

"Tell me something, are you with us?" Jimmy asked. "This Sunday?"

"I don't care which side am I." Wolfgang said. "But I'll kick anybody's ass. Shikamaru and his fat friend will be kicked this Sunday. And Patrick, well... He got nothing on me. That's obvious".

"I'll also help." Timmy said. "I'll hit the Timmy St..."

"Shut up your mouth!" Wolfgang said.

Timmy looked at him. "Talk politely".

"Whoa, Timmy, settle down..." Jimmy said.

"No!" Timmy said. "Are you with us?"

"Yeah." Wolfgang said.

"Then start talking like an F-B-N member." Timmy said.

"Be careful of him..." Danny whispered.

"Why are you wearing pink?" asked Wolfgang. "Are you gay?"

Timmy almost hit Wolfgang but Jimmy held him. "Don't worry. Don't worry."

"Yeah, keep doing that." Wolfgang said.

...

**_***The Pretender***_**

The crowd cheered as Rock Lee walked out and entered the ring. He did some martial arts moves.

"This match is scheduled for one fall, and the loser will leave the town!" Allen Jacobs said. "Introducing first, from Konoha Village in Japan, Rock Lee!"

"I can't believe it, either Neji or Lee will be fired tonight." said Mr. Comanator.

"They said that they will make it both of them. I'm sorry for Neji." Desire said.

"Ember is a one... Man... I hate it." said Sandy.

**_***My Last Breath***_**

The crowd kept cheering as Neji came out to the ring. He shook some fans's hands.

"And his opponent," Jacobs said. "Also from Konoha Village in Japan, Neji Hyugga!"

"Poor Neji. I think he had some potential!" said Mr. Comanator. "But Ember is on a power trip!"

"Do you want her to fire you?" Desire asked.

"Ember will never be able to shut up the criticism." said Sandy.

Neji and Lee shook hands. Then both of them locked up with eachother. Lee moved from behind Neji and dropped him to the mat. Then he kneed Neji in the head. Lee then took Neji down and covered him. 1... 2... Lee stopped the cover. He looked at the crowd and nodded. Neji and him locked up again. Neji then kicked Lee in the gut and ran to the ropes. He hit an uppercut on Lee. Then he suplexed Lee to the mat. Neji then started punching Lee on the mat. Then he kneed him in the gut. Neji then ran to the ropes. He then hit Lee with a legdrop, right onto Lee's throat. Neji then covered Lee. 1... 2... Neji stopped the cover as well. Both looked at eachother. They smiled.

"Roll and Fifi give Shego no time to breath." Mr. Comanator said.

"And Ino didn't even entered the match!" said Desire.

"I know, they're trying to wear Shego down." Sandy said.

Roll got angry at Shego's kick out. Ino tried to tag herself in but Roll slapped her. Ino tried to enter the ring but the ref stopped her. As the ref was distracted, both Roll and Fifi stepped on Shego. Roll then tagged Fifi in. Fifi kicked Shego in the back and climbed on the ropes. She went for an elbow drop... But Shego moved! Fifi yelled in pain. Shego tried to tag Ino in... Fifi held her in the legs and prevented it. Then she tagged Roll in and Roll climbed on the top turnbuckle. Fifi held Shego... But Shego pushed her to the turnbuckle, making Roll fall on it! Shego then managed to get away from Fifi and Roll... And tagged Ino into the match! The crowd went wild.

"They don't try to beat eachother up." said Mr. Comanator.

"Maybe they try to end it in a tie?" Desire said.

"That's a smart decision!" said Sandy.

Neji and Lee then started brawling. Neji pushed Lee to the corner and chopped him. Lee then dodged Neji's attack. He then jumped on the ropes and hit a missle dropkick right onto Neji's head. Lee then held Neji's leg. He locked him in a half boston crab. He put some pressure on the leg while Neji was VERY close to the ropes. Neji then held the ropes as Lee let go of the hold. Neji then ran towards Lee and hit the Hurricanrana on him. Then he covered Lee. 1... 2... Then he got up. Lee then started kicking Neji. He kept kicking him and then started counting. 1... 2... And... Lee then ran to the ropes and then both him and Neji hit eachother in the head! Both stumbled.

"I got it." Mr. Comanator said. "Now we'll have a double knockout."

"And goodbye for both of them." said Desire.

"Here it is..." Sandy said.

Lee fell to the mat. Neji was going to fall. He took his time. Lee asked him what's wrong. Neji then suddenly stopped. He looked at Lee and shook his head. Lee got up and looked at Neji in disbelief. He asked him "You're gonna throw me away!?". Neji didn't look Lee in the eyes. Then... HE SLAPPED HIM IN THE FACE! Neji then started kicking Lee and punching him. He whipped Lee into the ropes. Then he hit the Spinebuster on Lee, driving him into the mat! Neji then started stomping on Lee. Neji then picked Lee up. He screamed "I'm the better man!" at him. Neji then took Lee... He hit the Neji Slam on Lee! Then he covered him as he prompted the ref to count. 1... 2... 3!

**"Here is your winner, Neji Hyugga!" **Jacobs said.

The crowd booed as Neji got his hand raised. Lee then got up and just left the ring. He looked sad as he looked down.

"Can you believe it!? Neji turned on Lee!" said Mr. Comanator. "Lee could've kicked out, but his heart got broken!"

"Boo hoo." Desire said. "Neji won. Lee is gone. End of story! Now Neji can just go on by himself, being a star!

"But no one will love him anymore!" said Sandy. "Neji, go to hell, in the name of everybody."

...

The cameras switched to the backstage, where Bob Jones is standing with Cartman.

"Cartman, why?" asked Jones. "Why did you turned on your partner Snap?"

"Partner?" Cartman laughed. "Who's my partner? I never had any partner. Besides, everyone here know who's the real top dog. It's me. I'm the most beloved superstar in here!"

The crowd booed.

"Umm... Cartman, they hate you." Jones said.

"The liberal media wants you to think that!" Cartman said. "But actually, I'm the best wrestler in here. I'm way better then your typical guys here. Snap is outta my league, and you know that Bart is outta my league as well!".

"Yeah, but..."

"Out of your league?"

**Snap **came out and looked at Cartman.

"Who are you?" Snap asked. "Who are you to talk to me like that? I've been here before you were born, son!"

"Then you must be really old!" Cartman said.

"I'm the first TV champ!"

"You are?" Cartman asked. "How many Ratings your show got?"

"Not that TV!" Snap said.

"Then you suck." Cartman said.

"You son of a..." Snap started.

Bart and Griffin then came to attack them! They brawled with eachother. Cartman then squashed Bart with a Bear Hug and put him to the floor! Snap then kicked Chris in the head and knocked him out.

"Yeah!" Cartman said. "Don't mess with us! Never mess with us! Isn't it right, friend?"

Snap looked at Cartman.

BAM! He kicked him in the gut! Snap then hit the Snappy Bomb on Cartman! Snap then left with the other three laying out.

"Snap has layed out everybody!" Mr. Comanator said. "We need to go to break!".

...

After the break, the cameras switched to the ring.

**_***We Are The People***_**

"This next match is scheduled for one fall!" Allen Jacobs said. "Introducing first, accompanied by Skulker, from the Ghost Zone, Captain Youngblood!"

Youngblood and Skulker walked to the ring. Youngblood wore his T-Shirt that said "We Are The People".

"That motto is Youngblood's motto." said Mr. Comanator. "It has a lot to do with the F-B-N's beliefs".

"Would you knock it off?" Desire asked. "He agrees with the F-B-N on tons of subjects, but he's not an F-B-N member!"

"He'll fight against Dagget Beaver, one half of the Tag champs!" said Sandy.

**_***Born To Be Wild***_**

The crowd cheered as Dagget and Norbert walked to the ring with their titles.

"And his opponent, accompanied by Norbert Beaver, from The Beaver's Dam, he's one half of the WWT tag team champions, Dagget Beaver!" Jacobs said.

"Dagget remembers that time where Youngblood cost him the World title!" Mr. Comanator said.

"Boo hoo. Keep whining!" said Desire.

"Meanwhile we're seeing who has a title!" Sandy said.

Dagget jumped in the ring. Youngblood took the title from the ref and raised it. The ref took it away and put it out of the ring. Youngblood turned around and Dagget then knocked him down and started beating him up! Dagget then picked Youngblood up but Youngblood punched him in the face. Youngblood hit the axe handle on Dagget's face. Then he pushed Dagget to the corner and started punching him in there. Skulker cheered for him. Then Skulker distracted the ref a bit as Youngblood choked Dagget in the corner. Then he whipped Dagget to the other corner and gave him the belly to belly suplex. He covered. 1... 2... Dagget kicked out of it.

"Youngblood is just using anything on Dagget!" said Mr. Comanator.

"And once again, he's proving that he's one of the best!" Desire said.

"Best at cheating. You should stop cheating like that!" said Sandy.

Youngblood punched Dagget in the face. Then he whipped Dagget to the ropes and tried a dropkick... Dagget stopped at time and Youngblood hit the floor, yelling in pain. Dagget whipped Youngblood to the ropes and tried to use the hurricanrana on Youngblood... But Youngblood hit him with a big Powerbomb to the mat! Both are laying down. Youngblood breath deeply and held the ropes. Then he used the ropes to get up. Youngblood climbed on the top turnbuckle. Then Norbert jumped on the apron. The ref stopped Norbert as Skulker ran and tried to clothesline him... Norbert moved out of the way and Skulker hit the ropes, crotching Youngblood on the turnbuckle! The crowd cheered.

"Finally!" Mr. Comanator said. "Youngblood got what he deserves!"

"That is not what he deserves!" said Desire. "It was Norbert's distraction!"

"Payback is a bitch, don't you think so?" Sandy asked.

Youngblood was on the turnbuckle. Dagget got up and climbed on the ropes, and hit a hiptoss from there, dropping Youngblood to the canvas. Dagget layed down on the mat and then did a kip up. Dagget then started chopping and punching Youngblood down to the mat. Then Dagget took Youngblood and picked him up. He turned around and hit the Alabama Slam! Dagget covered. 1... 2... Youngblood kicked out. Dagget then punched Youngblood in the face and whipped him to the ropes. He hit the powerslam onto Youngblood. Dagget then climbed on the top turnbuckle that was far away from Skulker. Dagget then jumped on Youngblood and hit the Beaver Splash! He covered. 1... 2... 3!

**"Here is your winner, Dagget Beaver!".**

"And Dagget won it!" said Mr. Comanator. "Brilliant tactic by the Beavers!"

"They won't shut up at this!" Desire said.

Skulker then entered the ring and started stomping on Dagget. Norbert ran to the ring but Youngblood dropped him down to the mat and started punching him. Then Youngblood picked Norbert up and gave him to Skulker who held both of the Beavers.

"I hope it's not what I think it is" said Sandy.

Skulker hit the double chokeslam on both of the Beavers! Youngblood jumped in joy and held both of the titles. Then he gave the other belt to Skulker who posed with him. They put the titles on the downed Beavers.

"I can't believe it, those two guys are just making me sick!" Mr. Comanator said.

"It's a fight. They want to win the titles." said Desire.

"We'll see about that this Sunday." Sandy said.

...

The cameras switch to Mikey. He walked in the hallways, going to fight.

"Ahem!"

**Jake Long** came. He held his title on the shoulder. The crowd cheered for that.

"Yo, Mikey." Jake said.

"Hello." Mikey said.

"Look." Jake said. "I hate Roll. You know that, right?"

"I hate her too." Mikey said.

"While I still don't get why you're fighting for her..." Jake continued.

"Yeah?"

"You're fighting Kankuro." Jake said. "And I know that it takes guts. I know him almost as good as you. You should beware".

"I know him good as well." Mikey said. "And... You!"

Mikey then looked at someone. Jake also turned around.

**Neji Hyugga **walked by.

"What?"

"You... You've turned your back on your partner!" Mikey said.

"Yeah." Neji said without any real emotion.

"Why?" Mikey asked.

"He held me down." Neji said. "My destiny is a destiny of a champ. My destiny is to be the elite who fights the elites".

Jake looked at Neji.

"Really?" Jake asked.

"You're wrong." Mikey said. "For your destiny, you've turned on your friend!"

"Stop caring so much about strangers." Neji said. "Mikey Simon, I've seen you in action. You know what are you?"

"What?" Mikey asked.

"You're a dropout." Neji said. "But one of the worse kinds. You're a dropout that wants to be an elite. It makes me sick. You can't become an elite".

Mikey almost hit Neji. Jake stopped him.

"Don't." Jake said. "Think about Kankuro. Don't you worry, Mikey. You'll have time to defeat him."

Mikey left. Neji looked at Jake's title and smiled. Then he left.

"It's Mikey, it's Kankuro, main eventing, next!" Sandy said.

...

Before the commercials, you can see the outside. Then, you can see the two security guards are** knocked out**.

...

After the commercials, the cameras switched back to the ring.

"This Sunday we have Spring Brawl, Ino Yamanaka will defend her title against Fifi La Fume!" said Mr. Comanator.

"Fifi is going to win the title and show Ino!" Desire said.

"Gaz will fight Misty, and Sasquatch will get Zim, the TV champ, in a cage!" said Sandy.

"I think that Zim is going to be at a world of pain!" Mr. Comanator said.

"Eric Cartman will finally win his National title back off Bart Simpson!" said Desire.

"You've forgot that Snap attacked him. And Snap will get Chris Griffin!" Sandy said.

"The Beavers will fight Skulker and Youngblood for the tag titles!" said Mr. Comanator.

"We've seen it earlier, Skulker and Youngblood are the people of this city!" Desire said.

"A dream match, Naruto and Danny Phantom!" said Sandy.

"Is Danny still in control of the F-B-N?" Mr. Comanator asked.

"He is, and we'll find that out when Timmy, Wolfgang and Jimmy will fight Patrick, Shikamaru and Chouij!" said Desire.

"Patrick is like a beast that will be unleashed!" Sandy said.

"And finally, the main event is going to be huge, Kankuro and Jake will fight for the title!" said Mr. Comanator.

"I know, Kankuro is going to win this match!" Desire said.

"You still don't know it!" said Sandy.

"Spring Brawl will be LIVE this Sunday from the Verizon Center at Washington D.C!" Mr. Comanator said.

"The theme song is 'Dream on' by Aerosmith, and a lot of people can keep dreaming of winning!" said Desire.

"We'll see what happens this Sunday." Sandy said.

**_***Master Of Puppets***_**

"This match is scheduled for one fall!" Jacobs said. "Introducing first, from the Sand Village in Japan, Kankuro!"

The crowd booed as Kankuro came out to the ring. Then he looked from behind as Ember walked with him to the ring. She nodded to him and took a sit at ringside.

"What the hell does she doing here?" Mr. Comanator asked.

"Can't the commissioner try and enjoy the match?" asked Desire.

"No. Ember can't." Sandy said.

**_***Hero***_**

"And his opponent, from Japan, by way of the United States, Kappa Mikey!"

Mikey came out as the crowd cheered. He walked to the ring and jumped onto it. Suddenly, Mr. TV walked to the ring as well, holding his head.

"The boss is here as well!" said Mr. Comanator.

"Come on, has ringside became a... Promenade?" Desire asked.

"Can't the boss try and enjoy the match?" asked Sandy.

Kankuro mocked Mikey. They lock up and Kankuro used the headlock. Mikey pushed Kankuro to the ropes and threw him to the other side. Kankuro hit the shoulder tackle at him. Kankuro ran to the ropes but Mikey turned around and Kankuro passed above him. Then Mikey jumped above Kankuro, and used the hiptoss on Kankuro! Mikey then waited for Kankuro to get up and dropkicked him out of the ring! Kankuro fell right next to Mr. TV who clapped for Mikey. Kankuro got back to the ring and cursed at TV. Mikey rolled him up! 1... 2... Kankuro kicked out. Mikey then used the headlock takedown. Kankuro pushed Mikey to the ropes and then punched him, breaking the hold.

"Mikey is doing all he can, but he can't put the former champ down." Mr. Comanator said.

"Mikey's living in the past, where he was Kankuro's equal." said Desire.

"He's trying to prove a point. While I can't understand it, I know that he won't give up." Sandy said.

Kankuro threw Mikey to the corner. Kankuro ran towards him and Mikey elbowed him. Mikey then climbed to the second rope. Kankuro punched him and he went down. Kankuro then played for the crowd as Ember clapped for him. He tried to pick Mikey up but Mikey punched him. Mikey punched him to the ropes, whipped him, but Kankuro reversed it. Kankuro missed a clothesline, but hit Mikey with his knee. Kankuro threw Mikey to the ropes and hit the spinebuster. 1... 2... Mikey kicked out. Kankuro cursed the ref and tried to argue with him. Kankuro then locked the abdominal stratch at Mikey. Mikey screamed in pain. Mikey tried to counter but Kankuro hit the hiptoss on him.

"I like it, Kankuro and Mikey have a great match." said Mr. Comanator.

"But I know who's gonna win!" Desire said.

"I think that everything is still open." said Sandy.

Kankuro threw Mikey to the outside. He tried to throw him to the ring post but Mr. TV suddenly got up and stopped him! Ember then tried to interfere as well. Kankuro yelled at both of them and Mikey threw him at the steel steps! Mikey then threw Kankuro back into the ring and rolled into it. He started punching Kankuro in the ring. Mikey tried to throw Kankuro to the ropes but Kankuro reversed it. Mikey dodged a clothesline and then hit a shoulder tackle on Kankuro! Mikey then threw Kankuro to the ropes. Kankuro catched him and hit the knee facebuster. Kankuro then ran towards Mikey... Who catched him and hit the Lylymu Breaker! 1... 2... **Danny Phantom** then distracted Jason Smith!

"What the...! It's Danny" Mr. Comanator said.

"I know! He's great!" said Desire.

"Mikey had it won!" Sandy said.

Danny held the ref. Mr. TV then chop blocked Danny... Which knocked Jason Smith out! Ember then entered the ring and attacked Mikey. Danny then threw Mr. TV into the ring as the other F-B-N members came with Youngblood into the ring to help. There were twelve people in the ring against Mikey and TV.

"No you're not!" the shout was heard.

Shikamaru, Chouji, Patrick, Sasquatch, Temari, The Beavers and Naruto came into the ring. All held brass knuckles, bats and steel chairs. Before they came into the ring they looked at the ring ramp.

"Oh oh..." Zim said.

**Gaz **walked to the ring as well as the crowd cheered. She held a steel chair. Kankuro then calmed the F-B-N down as he said there are more of them.

**_***It's My Life***_**

Kankuro's eyes got wider as Jake Long came out, with a bat. He moved towards the other people. Then he looked into the ring.

"RRRRRRRARRRRRRRRRRRR!"

Jake jumped into the ring and started attacking Truman! The other also got up and started attacking everyone, as everyone brawled with their opponents. Naruto clotheslined Danny to the outside and brawled with him. Gaz choked Misty with the chair. Patrick just punched any guy that came into his way. Mr. TV fought with Timmy Turner as Timmy tried to bit him. Temari and Ember also brawled with eachother. The brawl went to the outside as people just fought eachother, with Kankuro, still hurts, staying in the ring. Jason Smith got up. Mikey then rolled Kankuro up! 1... 2... 3!

**"Here is your winner, Kappa Mikey!".**

"HE WON IT" screamed Mr. Comanator. "Mikey! He's the winner!".

"WHAT!? They distracted Kankuro!" Desire screamed. "It doesn't count!"

"It seems like it does!" screamed Sandy.

Mikey then ran to the ring ramp. He then celebrated with the other guys. Misty and Gaz weren't there, as they brawled to the backstage.

"NOOOOO!" Ember screamed from inside the ring. The F-B-N bruised themself. "You... Jake! You'll pay for this! Your match... Your match with Kankuro... It'll be... **A Last Man Standing match**!"

Jake looked at Kankuro. He looked at Mr. TV and nodded.

"What a bombshell!" said Mr. Comanator. "I can't believe it, what a night! Good night from Mobile, we'll see ya at Washington!"

The show ended as Jake and Kankuro stared at eachother.

* * *

**Quick results:**

Temari def. Truman X

Zaku Abumi def. Sasquatch

**Loser Leaves Town match: **Neji Hyugga def. Rock Lee

Dagget Beaver def. Captain Youngblood

Kappa Mikey def. Kankuro

* * *

**Card for Spring Brawl:**

**WWT World Championship, Last Man Standing match: **Jake Long (c) vs Kankuro

******WWT Tag Team Championship: **The Angry Beavers (c) vs Skulker and Captain Youngblood

**Cage match, WWT Television Championship:** Invader Zim (c) vs Sasquatch

The F-B-N (Timmy Turner, Wolfgang and Jimmy Neutron) vs Patrick Star, Shikamaru Nara and Chouji

**WWT Womens Championship:** Ino Yamanaka (c) vs Fifi La Fume

******WWT National Championship**: Bart Simpson (c) vs Eric Cartman

Snap vs Chris Griffin

Naruto vs Danny Phantom

Misty vs Gaz

* * *

The F-B-N's war with the other people is boiling hot!

And now some new people are in it as well. What will happen at Spring Brawl?

Please review.


	6. Spring Brawl

It's here!

The Spring has came into WWT! Therefore we have Spring Brawl, and we've seen that Brawl six days ago at WWT Monday Night Program.

Those matches tonight are HUGE. How about The six men tag match that includes The F-B-N, Patrick, Shikamaru and Chouji?

Or Danny Phantom against Naruto?

And the biggest thing on the card- The Last Man Standing match for the title between Kankuro and champ Jake Long.

I only own my OC.

* * *

WWT Spring Brawl: April week 4

You can see a blossoming flower. Then it started breathing fire.

_And now, live from the Verizon Center at Washington, D.C... WWT Spring Brawl!_

"Dream On" by Aerosmith plays as the intro to WWT Spring Brawl. Fireworks go off on top of the Tvtron. The entrance area for the wrestlers is decorated with Flowers and trees. The crowd cheered as they held signs like "Neji is a bastard", "The Puppet will fall" and "I rule the F-B-N!".

"The Spring has came to WWT, and now we're feeling it in all of it's power!" Mr. Comanator said. "I'm Mr. Comanator and the Spring Brawl is running wild all over WWT!"

"Desire's here!" said Desire. "And tonight we're going to feel some justice! Kankuro and Jake Long will fight for the title in a Last Man Standing match!".

"Sandy Cheeks is here, and tonight we'll get an F-B-N ass on the Grill!" said Sandy. "Patrick will team up with other guys in order to defeat the F-B-N!".

"And Gaz is here!" said Mr. Comanator. "She'll have Misty, and Zim will fight Sasquatch for the TV title," he pointed up. "In that big Steel Cage!"

"Also, Naruto will have to shut up when Danny Phantom will destroy him and will show him, once and for all- Who's the man here." Desire said.

"And a whole lot more!" said Sandy. "Let's start!"

"Ladies and gentlemen," Allen Jacobs said. "Welcome to Spring Brawl!".

The crowd cheered.

He continued: "Our opening match is a scheduled for one fall, it is for the WWT National championship!"

**("Smells Like Teen Spirit" by Nirvana played)**

The crowd booed as Eric Cartman stepped through the curtains. He walked to the ring, symbolizing for his belt. He did some poses in his way to the ring. Then he tried to jump into the ring... Only to fall through the ropes.

"Introducing the challenger," Jacobs said. "From South Park, Colorado, Eric Cartman!"

"This man is just an idiot. But he is the longest reigning WWT National Champion!" Mr. Comanator said.

"WAS!" said Desire. "Bart defeated him in a really dirty way a month ago. Cartman is now here to get what he deserves!"

"I don't care, I just wanna see this oaf gets destroyed!" Sandy said.

**("Reckless Youth" by Pillar played)**

The crowd then cheered and gave a big pop. Bart came down the aisle. He held his title on his shoulder and looked at Cartman in the ring. Then he started walking there.

"And his opponent, from Springfield, Oregon, he's the WWT National Champion, Bart Simpson!" Jacobs said.

"Bart is focused on proving himself as a champion!" said Mr. Comanator.

"However, that will meet a big wall in the name of Cartman." Desire said.

"Cartman is more then a wall. He's more of a peninsula." said Sandy.

Bart and Cartman stared at eachother. Cartman then yelled "You're holding my belt!". Bart listened... And punched Cartman down! Cartman got up and dodged another punch. He hit Bart in the back. He hit him again and punched him. He whipped him to the ropes but Bart reversed it. Cartman then kicked Bart when he came back from the ropes. Cartman tried a clothesline but Bart dodged him and went to the ropes. Bart tackled Cartman with the shoulder, knocking him down. Both got up and Bart ran towards Cartman. Cartman punched him in the head. He tried to punch him again but Bart blocked it and started punching him. Bart kept punching Cartman and then elbowed him in the face, knocking him down.

"Cartman can't stop Bart's total fire!" Mr. Comanator said.

"He will stop it soon, you'll see, it's all in the strategy!" said Desire.

"The same strategy from Televmania!" Sandy said.

Bart then tried to go for the BartDog. He ran... Cartman elbowed him in the face. Cartman tried to clothesline Bart but Bart dodged and hit a DDT! Bart covered. 1... 2... Cartman kicked out. Bart and Cartman got up as Bart punched Cartman to the corner. He whipped him... Cartman reversed it, whipped him to the corner and smashed him with his back! Cartman then kicked Bart to the outside. He tried to smash Bart's head in the steel steps... Bart stopped him and smashed his head at the steel steps! Cartman threw Bart into the ring and entered there. Cartman then tried to punch Bart... But Bart punched him right in his face!

"Bart is fighting back! He's doing it!" said Mr. Comanator.

"Wait! Cartman, you have to stop him!" Desire screamed.

"Kick his ass, Bart!" said Sandy.

Bart tried to whip Cartman to the ropes but Cartman reversed it. Cartman elbowed him and then hit the legdrop! 1... 2... Bart kicked out. Cartman punched Bart in the corner. Cartman then clotheslined Bart. Cartman then taunted the crowd. He turned around... Bart hit him with a clothesline! Cartman got up and Bart dropkicked him to the mat! Cartman ran towards Bart and Bart hit the spinebuster. 1... 2... Cartman kicked out. Bart ran towards Cartman who hit the Samoan Drop. 1... 2... Bart kicked out. Cartman then ran to the ropes. He hit the Big Boy Splash... Bart moved! Cartman hit the mat. Bart then hit the BartDog! 1... 2... 3!

**"Here is your winner and STILL WWT National Champion, Bart Simpson!"** Allen Jacobs said.

"Yeah!" Mr. Comanator said. "It was a really nice match to open the show. And in the end Bart ended all of Cartman's claims for the title".

Bart got his hand raised and took the title. He celebrated a bit and then walked out of the ring with the title.

"Had only Bart not moved before the Big Boy Splash...!" said Desire.

"But he did. And that's why... Bart is the champ!" Sandy said.

...

You can see the F-B-N backstage. Each one of them sat and listened to Danny Phantom, who stood in the center of the room. Misty wasn't at the room.

"Tonight is the night where we're going to destroy our opponents! No one, and I mean no one, will prevent the F-B-N from doing what it does best- Wrestle better then anyone".

The members nodded.

"It's going to be hard but we know what we're going to do. Misty is going to destroy that slut, Gaz in few moments." Danny said. Zim gulped. "Don't be afraid, Zim... You know, you got your match tonight! You got the Cage match for this TV title against Sasquatch!"

Zim looked at his title, afraid.

"You'll beat him, don't you worry." Danny said. "Now, Jimmy, Timmy, Wolfgang- You three need to defeat some anti F-B-N members! Chouji, Shikamaru, and Patrick. Those three will be defeated tonight, you three know it, right?"

Wolfgang looked at Danny. "I don't care what will happen. I just want to kick some asses".

"You better don't cost us the match." Timmy said.

"I won't cost us any match, you gay boy..." Wolfgang said.

"YOU..." Timmy started.

Jimmy stopped him. "Don't you worry, Danny, we will defeat them tonight. You can be sure about that".

"Great. I'll defeat Naruto tonight." Danny said. "It's going to be easy. And..."

The door was open. Danny looked at it in disbelief. **Captain Youngblood**, one of his big enemies, stepped inside the room.

"How are you?" Youngblood said. "Hey, Skulker, are you ready for tonight?"

"Yeah... We're going to win those tag titles." Skulker said.

"And we'll bring them to the good side!" Youngblood said. Then he saw Danny's look.

"The good side?" Danny asked. "Who here told you that you can be on the good side?"

"Am I not qualified being an F-B-N member?" Youngblood asked.

"Because so much people wanna join," Jimmy said. "We've limited new members to former World champions only".

"I was a World champ." Youngblood said.

"There is also another rule." Danny said. "No Youngbloods in the stable".

"Come on, I'm with you!" Youngblood said. "Have you heard my theme song? We are the People who Rule the World?"

"A force running in every boy and girl..." Truman and El Tigre started singing.

"Shut up!" Wolfgang said.

"I don't care if you believe in the F-B-N's ideals." Danny said. "I hate your ass."

Danny then stared at Youngblood, who looked at him in hate.

...

The cameras switched back to the ring.

"Some tension in the F-B-N's ranks." said Mr. Comanator.

"There is no tension! Only victory!" Desire said.

"We'll see about victories." said Sandy. "Actually, we're going to see an F-B-N member in action right now!"

**("Californication" by Red Hot Chili Peppers played)**

"This next match is scheduled for one fall!" Allen Jacobs said. "Introducing first, from Omega Planet, the Galaxy, Misty!"

The crowd booed as Misty came down to the ring. This time, she didn't wear her pink robe at all. She looked dangerous and walked down the aisle focused on the ring.

"Misty is going to fight with Gaz for Zim's affection!" Mr. Comanator said.

"Who cares about Gaz?" asked Desire. "Misty is going to destroy her!"

"From what I've seen about Gaz..." Sandy said. "She's dangerous".

**("Riot Girl" by Good Charlotte played)**

"And her opponent, from... Wherever that would be," Allen Jacobs said. "Gaz!"

Gaz walked to the ring, emotionless. The crowd cheered for her.

"That thing is scary..." said Mr. Comanator.

"I know... Man, what did Zim find in her?" Desire asked in disgust.

"Don't worry, we're about to find out." said Sandy.

Gaz entered the ring and Misty took the microphone.

"Finally! A proper meeting!" Misty said. "Listen, girl, I've heard a LOT about you. Since we came back after Televmania... Well... Zim stopped talking with me. And you don't want me to tell you about what happened since Televmania at our bed."

Misty laughed as the crowd booed.

"So, I got an idea." Misty said. "Your punches six days ago made me think- How about we'll do... A three way!"

The crowd cheered at that.

"Yeah!" Misty said. "I mean, I can understand Zim." Misty said. "He wants some diversity after six years of relationship! So his love to you was a way to tell me he wants to add another partner for our relationship! It was so easy to find out, I can't believe I was mad at him!"

Misty extended her hand.

"Wanna be my bed partner? Then we won't need this match. Because at all honesty... I'll kick your head off".

Gaz and Misty stared at eachother.

"Your ass is mine..." Gaz said. "And not inside the bed..."

The crowd erupted.

Misty put the microphone down. She locked up with Gaz. Gaz twisted her arms but Misty quickly did a backflip and tripped her down. 1... Gaz kicked out. Misty tried to clothesline Gaz but Gaz dodged it. Then Gaz hit the Hurricanrana on Misty! She punched Misty again and again, just pushing her to the ropes. Misty tried to whip Gaz to the ropes but Gaz tackled her down! Gaz dropkicked Misty down to the mat. Then she did Misty's preparation for the Mist Kick. She kicked... But Misty dodged it. Only for Gaz to kick her at the Jaw! Gaz then started choking Misty on the mat. Misty held her head and headbutt Gaz. Gaz took Misty's head and rammed it on the mat!

"Look at the amount of hate those two girls have!" Mr. Comanator screamed.

"I know, someone needs to stop that thing from harming Misty!" said Desire.

"I don't think you can stop Gaz!" Sandy said.

Gaz pushed Misty to the corner and started punching her. The ref tried to warn Gaz. Gaz then threatened the ref. Misty came and started punching her. The ref tried to separate between them... Both just punched the ref down! Then they started brawling. They threw eachother to the outside, fighting at ringside. The crowd went wild.

"There is no ref!" said Mr. Comanator.

"Wait, but you need him! You can't left Gaz without any supervision!" Desire screamed.

"Meanwhile it seems like it's exactly that!" said Sandy.

Gaz took Misty and whipped her into the ring post! Misty busted open. Gaz then took Misty and gave her the Belly to Belly Suplex into the floor. Misty yelled in pain. Gaz then looked at the crowd. She then picked Misty up and let an evil smile get on her face. She kicked Misty in her gut and put her in the Powerbomb position. She picked her up... Nightmare World! Misty screamed as Gaz got up. Then Gaz just left ringside without emotions.

"Who won?" Mr. Comanator asked.

"I don't... Who cares!?" screamed Desire. "Bring her medics!"

The EMTs came to the ringside, putting Misty on stretcher. Misty was taken.

"Poor Misty... It looked like it hurt..." Sandy said.

"Well... You can't blame Gaz for it." said Mr. Comanator.

"I can! I totally can!" Desire said. "She is a lunatic!"

"I'm really glad she's not at our division..." said Sandy.

**("Crash" by Decyfer Down played)**

The crowd booed as Snap came out. He took a deep breath and just walked down the aisle. He entered the ring quickly.

"This match is scheduled for one fall!" said Allen Jacobs. "Introducing first, from the Chalkzone, Snap!"

"Well, we need to go on with the show." Mr. Comanator said.

"Go on with the... How can you... Misty's injured, for God's sake!" screamed Desire.

"I don't think Snap cares about it." Sandy said.

**("Simply Unstoppable" by Tinie Tempah played)**

"And his opponent, from Quahog, Rhode Island, Chris Griffin!" Jacobs said.

The crowd cheered and Chris Griffin walked into the ring. He shook the fans's hands.

"Griffin is going to get his revenge on Snap attacking him!" said Mr. Comanator.

"Snap is angry because Griffin cost him the National title at Televmania!" Desire said.

"Yeah, that was a big botch!" said Sandy.

Snap kicked Griffin. Griffin didn't sell it. Snap did it again to no avail. He kept doing it until Griffin catched him and headbutt him! Griffin then picked Snap up and punched him hard to the ropes. He whipped him to the ropes and tried a clothesline, but Snap dodged. Snap dropkicked him as Chris almost lot his balance. Snap ran towards Griffin but Chris kicked his gut and chopped him in the back. Chris put Snap in the corner and choked him with his leg. The ref counted and Griffin released it at four. Chris then put Snap on the ropes. Griffin gave Snap a BIG chop at his chest, making Snap fall to the outside. Snap rolled at ringside.

"Griffin is just destroying Snap!" Mr. Comanator said.

"Come on, Snap, stop embarrassing yourself!" said Desire.

"I'm feeling sorry for Snap... Man, he looks bad." Sandy said.

Chris tried to put Snap back in the ring but Snap started punching and kicking him. Snap then hit Griffin with the leg lariat! Snap entered the ring as the ref started counting. Chris got up and entered at seven. Snap kicked him and punched him at the ring. Griffin suddenly stopped it and punched Snap in the gut. Snap quickly climbed at the corner and jumped at Snap with an elbow. 1... Chris threw Snap to the mat. Snap started kicking Griffin in the head. Snap then used the ropes as a springboard... Chris speared him to the mat! Chris then got up and ran to the ropes. Griffin's Wing! Then he covered Snap. 1... 2... 3!

**"Here is your Winner, Chris Griffin!"** Allen Jacobs announced.

"He did it!" said Mr. Comanator. "He defeated Snap! He has done it!".

Griffin celebrated in the ring. Snap, meanwhile, got up and left the ring with an angry look.

"I can't stand it..." Desire said. "Now I get why Cartman stopped being Snap's partner..."

"The only thing that matters here," said Sandy. "Is that Griffin got his victory!".

...

The cameras switched to Bob Jones and Zim in the interview place. Zim looked pale, he looked around him all the time and looked at his TV title in panic. Jones looked at him and started talking.

"Zim, you're going to enter the cage." Jones said. "This match can be your last defense of the title. You're going to be locked in a cage where you won't be able to escape from Sasquatch. Sasquatch is angry and he can destroy you. Add to this the size differences between you two, and you're in a tough position. Now add to this the fact that your girlfriend Misty was taken to the hospital after your... Girlfriend...? Gaz destroyed her at the ring, and you're in a winningless situation".

"You're wrong here, you're definitely wrong here..." Zim said, moving up and down and looking around himself. "I'm not nervous. Who's nervous? Ha ha, my F-B-N got my back! They got my back! I'm not afraid. Does Sasquatch think he can scare ZIM! The almighty TV champ? That will never, ever..."

"Hello Sasquatch!" said Jones.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Zim screamed and went down. "Don't let him get me!"

"Kidding!" Jones said. Zim got up, very angry.

"You're soooooooo funny!" Zim said. "Stop with this nonsense! I dedicate this match to my princess, to my queen, to my MISTY!"

"What about Sasquatch?" Jones asked.

"WHERE!?" Zim screamed and went down. Then he got up. "You're not funny".

"Do you think that you can defeat Sasquatch tonight?" asked Jones.

"Yeah. Who is Sasquatch?" Zim said.

"There he is." Jones said, looking over Zim's shoulder.

"You won't get me this time!" Zim said. "He's just a greasy, oily, disgusting bear that thinks he's the animal king! But he's not. The almighty ruler of this Galaxy is only ZIM! And foolish Sasquatch won't..."

**"Hello."**

Zim turned around and saw Sasquatch. Sasquatch looked at his TV title. Zim looked shocked.

"I'll see you in the ring." Sasquatch said and left.

Zim looked at Jones. "Why you didn't warn me?"

...

Snap walked in the backstage. He pushed some stuff back there and then roared at backstage workers.

"Where's Ember!?" he screamed. "Where's Ember!?"

Snap then walked down the aisle and saw Ember's office. Snap then was going to open the door, but Ember opened it before he did it.

"Hello there, Snap!" Ember said.

"Don't you… You can't…" Snap said. "I'm the best superstar you got in here!"

"Really?" Ember asked. "Well… I didn't realize it".

"Are you laughing at me!?" Snap yelled.

"...No." Ember said, letting a giggle out.

Snap looked at her. Then he started choking her by the throat!

"Uggh! Snap!" Ember said.

"Yeah, that's right! I'm Snap! I'm the best superstar in here!" Snap said.

"Whoa, leave my girl alone!"

**Youngblood** came and pushed Snap away from Ember. Ember held her throat and coughed.

"Are you fine?" Youngblood asked.

"Yeah..." Ember hugged him. "And you," she looked at Snap. "I guess that there are people here that suddenly began to think they can do what they want!"

Snap looked at her.

"Snap, I could get it if Roll or Lee would've done it." said Ember. "They're not from here. They're new. They came a year ago and they don't belong here. But you? A guy that came here and was here since day one? No way." Ember said.

"What you're gonna do?" Snap asked.

"Me?" Ember asked. "No... It's about you."

"About me?" Snap asked.

"Yeah." Ember said. "Because... **You're Fired**".

Ember smiled and entered back to her office, with Youngblood helping her, as she locked the door. Snap was shocked.

"Wait... Ember!"

Snap started knocking on the door, yelling.

...

The cameras switched back to the ring, where the cage was already down.

"I can't believe it..." Mr. Comanator said. "Ember is going wild... No one is safe..."

"Look, there is nothing she could've done." said Desire. "Sorry, but those are the life".

"It doesn't have to be this way." Sandy said.

**("The Zoo" by Bruce Dickinson played)**

Sasquatch walked to the ring. The crowd cheered. He shook the cage as the crowd cheered for him. Then he entered the cage.

"This match is a Steel Cage match, where the only way to win is by escaping the Cage!" said Allen Jacobs. "Introducing the challenger, from the Animals Kingdom, Sasquatch!"

"Sasquatch is going to be locked at his territory, the cage!" said Mr. Comanator.

"This cage is for animals like Sasquatch." Desire said. "Not for kings like Zim!"

"But Zim is going to be there. And that will be the end for his TV title reign!" said Sandy.

**("Perfect Strangers" by Deep Purple played)**

The crowd booed wildly. Zim walked to the ring, gulping and praying. He held his title, look at it and gave it to the referee.

"And his opponent, from Irkan Planet, the Galaxy, he is the WWT Television champion, Invader Zim!" Allen Jacobs said.

"Zim is looking scared, and it seems to me that he just don't know how to get out of it." Mr. Comanator said.

"He's not scared, you've heard him!" said Desire. "And besides... If I was in his place, I was scared as well."

"Well, we're going to see what Zim's going to do against this animal!" Sandy said.

Zim entered the cage. It was locked. Then Zim started running to the cage's wall, trying to climb on it! Sasquatch catched him and threw him down the mat! Sasquatch then started punching Zim in the face, knocking him down. Zim dodged a third punch and tried to punch Sasquatch, but Sasquatch blocked it and knocked him down. Sasquatch took Zim and threw him to the cage's wall, and then did it three more times, one for each wall! Sasquatch tried to climb outside. Zim got up and catched him. He tried to ram Sasquatch's head to the wall, but Sasquatch blocked it and elbowed him. Zim fell and Sasquatch tried to climb out. However, he stopped as Zim crawled for the door. Sasquatch went down and pulled him in, hitting the back suplex!

"It's not so nice to be locked there with this beast!" said Mr. Comanator.

"Who cares what's nice and what's not?" Desire asked. "Zim is getting killed!"

"And all of this thanks to our Ember McLain!" said Sandy.

Sasquatch tried to go through the door. Zim chop blocked him! Then Zim started kicking Sasquatch down the mat and picked him up, throwing him to the cage's wall! Then he started kicking Sasquatch in the corner, choking him with his leg and punching him. He whipped Sasquatch to the corner... But Sasquatch reversed it and tackled Zim in the corner! Zim then pocked Sasquatch in the eyes and climbed on the top rope. He hit a double axe handle on Sasquatch! He threw Sasquatch to the ropes and then clotheslined him down. Zim then tried to climb on the cage. Sasquatch climbed as well and hit Zim. Zim rammed his head on the cage. Sasquatch fell and Zim jumped on him with an elbow drop! Both were down.

"What a big elbow drop!" Mr. Comanator said. "Zim is really doing it!"

"I told you he got a plan!" said Desire.

"Zim should beware, he can't get too cocky!" Sandy said.

Zim started climbing on the cage. Sasquatch stopped him and rammed his head on the cage. They started punching eachother... And both fell- Zim on his groin on the ropes, and Sasquatch to the mat. Zim bled from the punches. Sasquatch tried to get through the door but Zim pulled him in and started punching him. Then he ran towards Sasquatch... Who threw him to the wall! Then he hit the Samoan Drop on Zim and put him in the corner. He clotheslined him. Sasquatch then played for the crowd and tried to get out through the door. Zim low blowed him! Then he hit the neckbreaker. Zim then climbed on the cage. Sasquatch climbed as well and started ramming Zim's head in the cage.

"It's going to end soon!" said Mr. Comanator.

"Come on, Zim, knock him down!" Desire said.

"Sasquatch! You can do it! Unleash the animal!" screamed Sandy.

Sasquatch rammed Zim's head and he fell to the mat. Sasquatch then looked at Zim. Sasquatch climbed on the top of the cage. He pointed up... AND HIT A BIG ELBOW DROP ON ZIM! Zim screamed in pain as the crowd cheered for Sasquatch. Sasquatch then started crawling. He crawled for the door. It was open... UNTIL TRUMAN X SHUT IT DOWN ON SASQUATCH'S HEAD! Sasquatch was knocked out. Zim then got up and crawled. He crawled above Sasquatch and Truman moved out of the way. Then Zim dropped to the outside of the cage, as the bell rang.

**"Here is your winner, and still WWT Television champion, Invader Zim!"**

"Truman X has just... He cost Sasquatch the title!" Mr. Comanator yelled.

Zim was picked up by Truman who helped him to the backstage. Zim really didn't looked like he knows what's happening.

"Poor Zim... He still won. You gotta appreciate this!" said Desire.

"I have to appreciate nothing!" Sandy said. "Zim knows he's gonna lose this title!"

...

The cameras switched to Ember, as she walked at three security guards taking a screaming Snap to the outside.

"LET GO OF ME!" Snap screamed.

"Snap, you're so pathetic." said Ember. "Accept it like a man!"

"NO!" Snap screamed.

They came to the outside.

"You should..." Ember started. She stopped. "Please..."

She looked at Mikey, Roll and Rock Lee who carried signs that said "Down with the dictators!" and "We got rights!".

"I can't believe it..." Ember rolled her eyes.

"Ember," Mikey said. "You can't shut the people up. You can't make us stop".

Ember looked at him.

"Do you really think that you're going to change this promotion from its foundation?" Ember asked.

"Yes." Mikey said.

Ember chuckled. "Those are your new friends, Snap."

Snap looked at her angrily.

"The most pathetic bunch of no names I've ever seen. You... All of you... Are jokes." Ember said. "You got your job, Mikey. I won't take it away from you... But you're so pathetic".

Mikey looked at her. "I'll change it. I'll get their jobs back. They will get their jobs back, I can assure it."

Ember laughed. "Good luck with your new friends, Snap... You got a fuzzy eyebrows, a man who thinks he's a superhero, and a..." she looked at Roll. "Good luck with that..."

She left as Mikey was still there with the others.

...

The cameras switch to Bob Jones with Ino, who was holding her title.

"Ino, do you think that you're starting to lose your touch as a great Womens wrestler?" asked Jones.

"Why is this, Bob?" Ino asked.

"Because it seems like Fifi La Fume had your number." said Jones.

"Yeah, I know. It seems as if it's the case, right?" asked Ino.

"She pinned you." Jones said.

"I know... But it was with a little glass of wine." Ino winked. "You see, Bob, Fifi thinks she owns the world. She thinks that she is the best thing, the hottest new diva. And she thinks it's time to change the generations, and for her to win my title will be the best way to do it, right?" she asked.

"Yeah!" said Jones.

"But it won't happen..." Ino said. "She can keep saying it... But it won't happen. My name is Ino Yamanaka. I'm the best woman's wrestler today, and I'm the women's champion. DEAL WITH IT."

The crowd cheered.

"There are many flowers in the promotion." Ino said. "Too bad I'm the best of them".

Ino left.

...

The cameras switched back to the ring.

Allen Jacobs then announced: "Our next match is scheduled for one fall... It is for the WWT Womens Championship!"

**("Tu Te Reconnaîtras" by Anne-Marie David played)**

"Introducing the challenger, from France, Fifi La Fume!"

Fifi came to the ring. She held her basket with wine and flowers again. The crowd booed her.

"Fifi got the edge over Ino recently." Mr. Comanator said. "But can she get it when it counts?".

"Yeah, you've seen how much Ino is scared!" said Desire."And tonight Fifi is doing it".

"I won't stand it if this French princess will be our champ!" Sandy said.

**("Paparazzi" by Lady Gaga played)**

"And her opponent, from Konoha Village at Japan, she is the WWT Womens champ, Ino Yamanaka!"

Ino came out and raised her title. She just didn't removed her eyes from Fifi.

"Ino is serious tonight." said Mr. Comanator. "She's all business!".

"Then she better be ready for a bankcrupty!" Desire said. "It's time for a new champ!".

"You still can't underestimate her!" said Sandy. "She is one of the best wrestlers".

Ino and Fifi locked up, and Fifi kneed her. Fifi punched Ino to the corner and whipped her to the other corner. She ran and elbowed Ino. Then she hit the short arm clothesline. Fifi covered. 1... Ino kicked out. Fifi tried to whip Ino the corner but Ino reversed it and Fifi hit the corner. Ino picked Fifi up and threw her down to the mat. Then she picked Fifi up and slammed her to the mat. She then hit the standing moonsault. 1... 2... Fifi kicked out. Ino then picked Fifi up and Fifi punched her. Fifi hit the dropkick! Then she elbowed Ino twice. She covered. 1... 2... Ino kicked out. Fifi got angry and covered again. 1... 2... Ino kicked out. 1... 2... Again.

"Fifi, it won't work!" Mr. Comanator said.

"You don't know that for sure!" said Desire.

"I hope Ino will make it through Fifi..." Sandy said.

Fifi then legdropped Ino in her back. 1... 2... Ino kicked out. Fifi rammed Ino's head in the mat twice. Then she kicked Ino. Then Fifi kneed Ino in the neck. Fifi locked a sleeper hold on Ino. Ino tried to get up but Fifi kicked her in the gut. 1... 2... Ino kicked out, and Fifi locked the sleeper again. Ino managed to get up and elbowed Fifi. Then she ran towards the ropes but Fifi clotheslined her! Fifi then kicked Ino. She kicked her again. Then Fifi taunted the crowd who booed her. Fifi then locked a dragon sleeper hold on Ino, choking her. Ino then tried to get up... Ino got up. She reversed herself and hit the inverted DDT on Fifi! Both were down.

"There it is! Ino managed to get a break!" said Mr. Comanator.

"I don't think it would be enough for a girl like Fifi!" Desire said.

"Let's see if Ino can capitalize on it!" said Sandy.

Ino got up and picked Fifi up. She kneed her. Ino tried to whip Fifi to the ropes but Fifi reversed it. Ino kicked her! Then Ino ran to the ropes but Fifi punched her. Fifi ran towards Ino... Ino hit the flapjack on the ropes! Then she whipped Fifi and hit the back body drop on her. Ino blocked Fifi's punches and then started hitting her. Then she hit her with a high kick to the face. Ino whipped Fifi to the ropes and Fifi hit the headscissors! Ino fell down. Then Fifi climbed on the first turnbuckle. It seems like she is going for the Tricolor... But Ino raised her knees! Ino then got up and kicked Fifi in the gut. Brain Crusher! She covered. 1... 2... 3!

**"Here is your winner, and still the WWT Womens Champion, Ino Yamanaka!"**

Ino got up and got her hand raised. She smiled and hugged the title.

"How is this for proving?" Mr. Comanator asked. "How's this? Ino is showing what she got!".

"Yeah, yeah..." said Desire. "We've heard it... Ino is not that great".

"You've licked her shoes just over a year ago!" Sandy said. "But I don't care, Ino is here to stay".

...

The cameras switched to Bob Jones. He stood at the interview set with Neji Hyugga.

"Neji, a lot of people are asking why?" asked Jones. "Why you've turned on your friend, Rock Lee?"

"Stop with that word." Neji said. "You should stop calling me and him like that."

"Calling you what?" Jones asked.

"Friends!" said Neji in a simple way. "We've never been friends. To tell the truth- I always felt like he held me down. I am a genius. Do you think I want to be remembered as the joke that Lee is today?"

"Joke?" asked Jones in confusion.

"Joke." Neji said. "He... Looked outside. He's with the other dropouts, losing in life. I'll say it once again- This Mikey guy is a dropout. He doesn't know it, but that's what he is."

"Neji, who are you to say that?" Jones said. "How can you?"

"I can say it, because I know what I'm worth." Neji said. "And you know what? I'm going to prove it".

Neji left.

...

The cameras switched to Patrick, Shikamaru and Chouji. All looked like they're ready. Patrick walked in the front with Chouji walking last.

"It's time to kick some F-B-N's ass!" Patrick said.

"We're going to show them what we worth!" said Shikamaru.

"Let's do that!" Chouji said.

They kept walking to the ring.

...

The cameras switched back to the ring.

**("The Kids Aren't Alright" by the Offspring played)**

Wolfgang went out, looking mean. Jimmy also came out, looking at the crowd smugly. Timmy then came out looking serious. He looked at his two partners and then walked to the ring. The crowd booed all of them.

"This next match is a six men tag team match scheduled for one fall! Introducing first, the team of Wolfgang, "The Boy Genius" Jimmy Neutron and Timmy Turner, the F-B-N!"

"Those people are three of the most hated guys in WWT!" Mr. Comanator said. "I can't believe that we got an asshole like Jimmy, a bully like Wolfgang and a semi-murderer in Timmy Turner, on the same team!"

"What are you talking about? They're the best guys in WWT!" said Desire. "Timmy is a young rising star in here, I can see him winning the World title soon".

"I won't stand it if this guy will ever hold the title!" Sandy said in disgust. "He can't do that".

**("In the Shadows" By the Rasmus played)**

The crowd cheered wildly as Shikamaru walked out. He looked at the crowd and got himself ready.

"And their opponents, first, from Konoha Village in Japan, Shikamaru Nara!".

"He's a former Five times World champion, and a respected veteran!" said Mr. Comanator.

"I don't care about it, his time was over long ago!" Desire said.

"He was a wrestler when Wolfgang was fighting kindergarden kids!" said Sandy.

**("In the End" by Linkin Park played)**

The cheers were less then what Shikamaru got, but it was still big, as Chouji walked to the ring, jumping up and down and shaking the fan's hands.

"His partners, first, also from Konoha Village in Japan, Chouji Akimichi!"

"You better be careful, F-B-N" Mr. Comanator said. "Or else this man will crush you!"

"He's been a thorn in the F-B-N's side for a long time now!" said Desire. "He should be stopped".

Chouji also fights for what he feels is right!" Sandy said. "And that is against the F-B-N".

**("Out of my Way" By Seether played)**

The crowd's cheers became the biggest of the night. Patrick walked out, looking intense.

"And finally, from Bikini Bottom, Pacific Ocean, Patrick Star!".

"And finally we've seen the F-B-N's number one enemy!" said Mr. Comanator.

"Number one bug!" Desire said. "He's nothing more but a bug to be squashed!"

"Patrick is usually the one who squashes, and we'll see it tonight!" said Sandy.

Chouji started the match with Timmy. They locked up and Timmy pushed Chouji to the corner. He started punching him. Chouji blocked Timmy's punch and punched him down as the crowd cheered. They locked up as Timmy used the headlock takedown. Chouji tried to pin him. 1... Timmy got back to the headlock position. Chouji pushed Timmy to the ropes but Timmy kneed him in the face. He ran to the ropes but Chouji jumped back up. They locked up and Timmy kneed him in the gut. Timmy then started trading punches with Chouji in the corner with Chouji taking the lead. Chouji whipped Timmy to the corner and hit the back body drop! Then he picked Timmy up, but Timmy pushed him to the corner and tagged Jimmy in. The crowd booed.

"Chouji is trying to annoy Timmy, and it seems like it's working!" Mr. Comanator said.

"And now Jimmy is in, and he's very angry!" said Desire.

"Ooooh... I'm scared! Jimmy is angry!" Sandy said.

Jimmy entered but Chouji started punching him, Wolfgang and Timmy! Chouji then tagged Shikamaru in. Shikamaru and Jimmy locked up and Jimmy kneed him. Jimmy put him in the corner and chopped him. Shikamaru reversed it and chopped Jimmy himself, but then Jimmy reversed it and kept chopping. Shikamaru reversed it one last time, chopped him, whipped him to the corner and hit the back body drop. Shikamaru then kicked Jimmy. Jimmy blocked it, but got an Enzugiri to his face. Shikamaru then climbed on the top rope. He jumped with an elbow drop to Jimmy's throat. 1... 2... Timmy broke it. The Patrick entered and started attacking him as Chouji punched Wolfgang down! Patrick and Timmy then brawled on the outside, and Patrick hit the PatGore... Timmy moved and Patrick hit the ringpost! Wolfgang then clotheslined him.

"OOOOW!" said Mr. Comanator. "He's... OW!"

"That's because Chouji annoyed Timmy!" Desire said. "I've Told you!"

"I think that Patrick is bleeding!" said Sandy.

Chouji and Shikamaru checked on Patrick on the outside. The ref then told Shikamaru to come back. Shikamaru entered the ring. Jimmy tackled him down. Jimmy then tagged Timmy back into the ring as Chouji tagged himself in. Chouji started punching both Timmy and Jimmy angrily. Chouji whipped Timmy to the ropes and elbowed him. He punched Jimmy to the corner and hit the Stinger Splash on him. Meanwhile Timmy tagged Wolfgang in. Wolfgang entered and Chouji started punching him. He tried to whip Wolfgang to the corner but Wolfgang reversed it and tried to tackle in the corner. Chouji moved. He hit the Stinger Splash again as the EMTs took Patrick to the backstage.

"That thing is not fair, Timmy and his friends just..." Mr. Comanator said.

"Wrestled!" said Desire. "In the ring you got some risks!"

"Patrick is tough, he can survive it!" Sandy said.

Chouji ran towards Timmy but Timmy dropkicked him. Both Timmy and Jimmy got out of the ring, leaving Chouji with Wolfgang. Wolfgang picked Chouji up and slammed him down. 1... 2... Chouji kicked out. Wolfgang punched Chouji on the mat and tagged Jimmy in. Jimmy punched Chouji to the corner and kneed him there. Timmy tagged himself in and punched Chouji. He whipped him to the ropes and hit the hurricanrana. 1... 2... Shikamaru broke it. Jimmy tagged himself in and chop blocked Chouji down. Jimmy elbowed Chouji and hit him with a knee drop. Jimmy then locked the Neutron Lock! Chouji screamed in pain. Chouji then managed to reach for the ropes. Jimmy tagged Timmy in.

"It's just not fair without Patrick!" said Mr. Comanator.

"It would've been the same way without Patrick!" Desire said.

"You just wait, I'm sure they will prevail." said Sandy.

Timmy elbowed Chouji in the face. He kicked Chouji on the mat and tagged Wolfgang in. Wolfgang elbowed Chouji and locked his leg. He tagged Jimmy. Chouji then started punching Jimmy. Jimmy chopped him. They started trading punches until...

**"PATRICK!"**

Patrick ran down, bloody, looking vicious from the back! Patrick entered the ring and hit the PatGore on Jimmy! The crowd erupted. Patrick kept punching Jimmy as Shikamaru entered the ring. Wolfgang entered the ring and started punching him. A brawl happened in the ring as the crowd cheered and chanted "This is Awesome!". Patrick then took Jimmy to the outside, keeping punching him as the ref tried to maintain order. Chouji got up inside the ring. He turned around... **BAM!** Timmy hit him with a steel chair! Timmy threw the chair to the outside. He covered Chouji, even though he was the ilegal man. The ref counted- 1... 2... 3!

"Here are your winners, Timmy Turner, Wolfgang and Jimmy Neutron, the F-B-N!" Allen Jacobs said.

The crowd almost rioted. Timmy ran away as Patrick was gonna break the pin. Wolfgang and Jimmy ran away with him, high fiving him.

"But Timmy wasn't the legal man!" said Mr. Comanator. "Jimmy was! You can't tell me that happened!"

"It's not my problem!" Desire said. "Once again, Timmy Turner is stealing the show!".

Chouji got up. Patrick, Chouji and Shikamaru looked at the F-B-N with vicious looks.

"We can tell you you're going to hell, Timmy!" said Sandy. "You can't get away forever!".

* * *

The Cameras switch to Naruto and Bob Jones.

"Naruto, how does it feel?" asked Jones. "You're going to fight against one of the best wrestlers in WWT, Danny Phantom. You've asked him wether or not Danny rules the F-B-N. Many people felt like you've started the fight here. Don't you think so?"

"The question is who started it." Naruto said. "I didn't. Now, the question is wether it was Danny who sent the F-B-N after me? Because if he is ruling the F-B-N, then he approved this attack. Right?"

"Okay..." said Jones.

"But if he didn't started it." Naruto said. "If he didn't told the F-B-N to attack me... Then why they did attacked me?"

"Danny said it's because you annoyed them, and that they knew he would want them to attack you." Jones said.

"Danny is escaping from the truth." Naruto said. "The truth is that maybe he doesn't rule the F-B-N so much? Maybe? Can it be?"

"I don't think so..." said Jones.

"Well, someone told them to attack me." Naruto said. "And that question is a question Danny should ask himself. Did he lose his leadership? We'll see tonight".

Naruto left.

...

The cameras switch to the Naruto-Danny promo. Naruto is standing inside the ring, looking happy.

"I'm the main character!" Naruto said. "I've managed to defeat Youngblood, although he thought I won't be able to do so, and guess what? He was wrong!"

Footages of Naruto defeating Youngblood are showed.

"But now to the question: Why am I here?". Naruto waited a bit before answering. "Before I'll answer it, don't you worry, I won't leave WWT, I'm here to wrestle and to prove myself! The answer to the previous question, well, is because... To be here and wrestle in front of all of you, is the best thing I can do".

You can see Naruto kicking and punching some trees in a forest.

**_***Jimmy Neutron***_**

The crowd booed. Jimmy Neutron came out.

"I'm preety happy that you're happy." Jimmy said arrogantly. "But you know, it doesn't mean that we're happy that you're here". Jimmy looked at him. "Well, first off, a quick lesson: This is the WWT.

The people who actually have the final say here are us: The F-B-N. The F-B-N is an elite stable that you'll never be able to enter into, because you're an animated. And that's actually..."

"A big load of crap!" Naruto said.

The crowd cheered.

"I don't care what your F-B-N is doing. I don't care if you'll shout that your stable is the best. I know that most of the people on your stable are... Let's say it... Dough bags!" Naruto said. "I know that, it's pretty obvious. Then why should I listen to the F-B-N? By the way- I actually won last night, while you were..." Naruto thought. "Oh, yeah, the Beavers pinned your ass!" he said. Jimmy looked angry. "Right? Tell me I'm wrong. And that is actually the reason why I'm going to run through the roster until I'll become the champ!".

The other F-B-N members then came.

What the hell are they doing here!?" screamed Sandy.

The F-B-N stepped over the guard rails and entered the ring. Jimmy chop blocked Naruto right away, and then they started stomping on him. Suddenly, the crowd erupts: Shikamaru, Chouji, Sasquatch and the Beavers ran out to the ring. The Beavers then started punching Truman and Tigre, Sasquatch pummeled both Skulker and Zim, while Shikamaru started kicking Jimmy. Naruto got up and joined them, punching Skulker. However, Truman Jimmy managed to low-blow Shikamaru. It was the turning point in the brawl, as the F-B-N started winning it. They started kicking all of their opponents, as Jimmy screamed some stuff.

"The F-B-N are destroying the ring!" Mr. Comanator said.

The cameras switched to Danny, standing in the ring. He was with Mr. TV and Ember.

I came here to clearify: There is nothing between Ember and the F-B-N. Hell, I didn't even know the F-B-N are going to attack last week! I was getting ready for my match, but..."

"Okay, that's the biggest joke I've heard all day!" TV said. "You've knew nothing about that!? Really!? Okay, now let's laugh!".

TV then started laughing a big, fake laugh.

"I'll tell you what." TV said as he finished laughing. "Danny, would you like a rematch for your tag titles? Then it's gonna be Squidward and Mr. Krabs against Danny Phantom and Skulker of the F-B-N."

The cameras switched to Naruto in the backstage.

"Someone will pay for last week, and I'll personally make him pay. He didn't know about me getting attacked? That's nice".

You can see Danny in the backstage, screaming in pain, laying on the ground.

"He wore a mask... A body suit..."

"What?" Naruto asked. "It... It wasn't me."

You can see Youngblood teaming up with Skulker.

"THAT WAS A SETUP!" screamed Sandy. "Danny was replaced by Youngblood!".

The cameras switched to Danny looking at Naruto, who stood in the ring.

"I didn't sent the F-B-N after you two weeks ago. You know that. They don't breath without my approval. And I promise- I didn't sent them after you. I can also tell you that I had nothing to do with Kankuro interfering my match with Jake. I wanted to win the title. That's it. I had nothing to do with those stuff."

Naruto looked at Danny.

"You know what, Danny, that's raise a question."You're saying that the F-B-N are doing nothing without you're approval, right? They attacked me, right? Has it ever... Crossed your mind that... Well... They don't listen to you anymore?"

"That's not possible." Danny said clearly.

"Look, Danny, the fact is that I've been attacked by your F-B-N. That's obvious." Naruto said. "Now, that means one of two things: Either you've told them to do that, or either you had nothing to do with it, and that means someone else gave them orders".

"Shut up!" Danny said, looking angry at the suggestion that he can't control his own stable anymore. "You've attacked me!".

"I didn't. Someone did." Naruto said.

"Maybe it was someone of my F-B-N, because they don't take orders from me?" Danny taunted.

"You have to question yourself another thing..." Naruto said. "Where does Skulker stand in the Youngblood affair?".

"He promised me..."

"Don't you see that he's trying to fool you?" Naruto asked.

"SHUT YOUR MOUTH!" Danny screamed. "I won't accept that! This is not true! I rule my F-B-N! I rule everything! And you know what? You deserved getting those hits!" Danny said. "You deserved it!".

"I deserved it." Naruto said. "Then Danny... You can hit me again. Hit me at Spring Brawl. I want to fight you at Spring Brawl".

"I have no problem!" Danny said. "I'm going to prove you that my F-B-N is under my control! I am the Master!"

The F-B-N then attacked Naruto in the backstage. Danny was taken by the security.

"See I'm ruling it!? See that!?".

You can see pictures of both Danny and Naruto.

* * *

The cameras switched back to the ring.

**(Haruka Kanata by Asian Kung-Fu Generation played)**

The crowd cheered wildly as Naruto came out. Naruto jumped up and down and then ran into the ring.

"This match is scheduled for one fall!" Allen Jacobs said. "Introducing first, from Konoha Village in Japan, Naruto Uzumaki!"

"Naruto is going to fight against one of the biggest WWT superstars ever!" said Mr. Comanator.

"He shouldn't jumping straight into it." Desire said. "Telling Danny he doesn't rule the F-B-N?"

"You need to ask yourself if Danny actually rules it even with all those stuff." said Sandy.

**("The One You Love to Hate" by Halford played)**

Danny got out through the curtains. The crowd booed him. Danny looked at Naruto intensively.

"And his opponent, from Amity Park, Danny Phantom!"

"Is this man the leader of the F-B-N?" Mr. Comanator asked. "He must be thinking about it".

"Come on! Who else can lead the F-B-N but this guy?" asked Desire.

"I know, it seems weird that Danny doesn't control the stuff. Usually it's different!" Sandy said.

Naruto and Danny locked up and Danny pushed Naruto to the corner. The ref counted to three and Danny let go of it. Danny and Naruto locked up again. Danny locked the chickenwing and then locked Naruto's head again. Naruto managed to knock Danny down. Danny used the headlock takedown and Naruto locked his head with his legs. Both jumped back up. Then they tried to lock eachother and Danny hit the armdrag. Danny locked Naruto's head and Naruto got up. Naruto dropped Danny with his legs and locked his head. Both got up again. They locked up. Naruto threw Danny to the ropes and Danny tackled him down. Naruto got up and looked at Danny.

"A different match then usually, we're seeing them doing a technical bout." said Mr. Comanator.

"There is a problem: No one can defeat Danny in that ground." Desire said.

"But Naruto knows Danny really well. They fought a lot of times in other places." said Sandy.

Naruto locked up with Danny and then locked him in a sleeper. Danny threw Naruto to the ropes and Naruto tackled him. Naruto tackled him again. He ran again and Danny dodged it, but as Danny got up Naruto tackled him again. Danny rolled to the outside. He argued with the crowd and got back in. They locked up again and Danny tried to send Naruto down, only for Naruto to flip him on his back. He locked his arm but Danny then locked his neck. Danny flipped Naruto to his back. 1... 2... Naruto kicked out. Naruto got up. Danny tried to pick him up but Naruto reversed it and hit the back body drop! Then Naruto hit Danny with two armdrags and locked his arm. Danny got up, threw Naruto to the ropes and kneed him down.

"Those two are showing a masterpiece for ringwork." Mr. Comanator said.

"And Danny is showing us what he knows." said Desire.

"I thought he'll be angrier." Sandy said.

Danny locked Naruto in an octopus streatch. Naruto managed to reverse it and hit the Suplex! He tried a second one, but Danny managed to hit a German Suplex. Danny suplexed Naruto over the ropes and Naruto landed on the apron. Danny tried a baseball slide but Naruto jumped above it. Danny tried to do the German Suplex but Naruto held the ropes. Naruto elbowed Danny and kicked him. Naruto then hit a dropkick on Danny, knocking him to the outside. Naruto then climbed on the top turnbuckle. Danny leaned on the barricade. Naruto jumped... And Danny moved, making Naruto hit the barricade! Naruto went down and Danny threw him to the ring. 1... 2... Naruto kicked out.

"Danny still shows that he knows every trick in the book!" said Mr. Comanator.

"Told you so." Desire said. "Naruto can't win here, Danny knows everything".

"I can't believe on this match. It's definitely different!" said Sandy.

Danny picked Naruto up and hit the backbreaker. 1... 2... Naruto kicked out. Danny put Naruto in the corner and tackled him. Then he hit a snapmare and locked a sleeper hold. Naruto managed to get up and hit the jawbreaker. Naruto ran and Danny hit the flapjack. 1... 2... Naruto kicked out. Danny hit the belly to belly suplex. He hit another one! 1... 2... Naruto kicked out. Danny then locked his waists. Naruto got up... And hit Danny in the face. Naruto ran to the ropes... And Danny hit the Belly to Belly suplex. 1... 2... Naruto kicked out. Danny then put Naruto on the top rope and started chopping him. Naruto headbutt him. Naruto jumped with a Frog Splash... Danny moved out of the way!

"This match got me on the edge of my sit!" Mr. Comanator said.

"Danny and Naruto are just wrestling out there, a wrestling clinic!" said Desire.

"I don't know who will win here! Both are wrestling greatly!" Sandy said.

Danny started punching Naruto in the corner. Then he picked Naruto up and punched him down. Naruto got up and taunted Danny. Danny kept punching him down and Naruto kept telling him to come. Naruto blocked a punch and then started punching Danny! He whipped him to the ropes and elbowed him down. He whipped Danny to the corner but Danny reversed it. Danny ran towards him and Naruto moved, with Danny hitting the corner. Naruto hit the back suplex! 1... 2... Danny kicked out. Naruto tried to hit the suplex but Danny reversed it to a German Suplex. He tried it again and Naruto hit the victory roll! 1... 2... Danny kicked out. Naruto got up and Danny clotheslined him down.

"Danny won't give up, just like Naruto won't!" said Mr. Comanator.

"But one of them will have to give up eventually! And it won't be Danny!" Desire said.

"Naruto is doing great, but Danny is showing no mercy!" said Sandy.

Danny got up and taunted Naruto. Naruto got up... Danny hit the Ghost Slam... Naruto hit the armdrag! Naruto dodged a clothesline and hit the headscissors! Naruto then took Danny and suplexed him. Naruto then dropkicked Danny down. Naruto then kicked Danny in the gut. He hit the Cursed Seal... Danny reversed it and pushed him to the turnbuckle! Danny covered him. 1... 2... Naruto kicked out. Danny then screamed at the crowd who chanted "You Suck!". Danny then said "Let's finish it!". He picked Naruto up. He whipped Naruto to the ropes and hit the Ghost Sla... Naruto hit a DDT! Then Naruto picked Danny up. He hit the Cursed Seal! Naruto then crawled and covered. 1... 2... 3!

**"Here is your winner, Naruto Uzumaki!"** Allen Jacobs said.

Naruto got up and raised his hand. The crowd stood up for him. Naruto looked at Danny and left the ring.

"What a match! And Naruto won it" Mr. Comanator said. "Naruto has won it against Danny!".

"You know it could've gone any way." said Desire. "And next time Danny will win against him".

"I don't know if there will be another match." Sandy said.

...

The cameras switched to Mr. TV in his office. He's checking some papers. Then someone knocked over the door.

"I'm busy!" TV said. Then the door was open regardless.

**Kankuro** entered the room. "Do you think I'm a joke?" he asked.

"Kankuro, I've said I'm..." TV started.

"I can care less. Listen to me now." Kankuro said. "You can't think I'm a joke. You've attacked me six days ago".

"I didn't attack you. I attacked Timmy." TV said.

"Do you think I can allow it?" Kankuro asked. "You being in a brawl with me?"

"Look, Kankuro, the committee is angry at me." TV said. "I can't do any foul moves. They think it's bad I got physically involved with the wrestlers".

"Good for you." Kankuro said. "Now apologize".

"Um... No." TV said.

Kankuro looked at him. "Okay. If you won't, then how about tommorow night we'll have a ceremony for the new WWT champ. ME!"

"Kankuro, why you don't take Jake as a challenge?" asked TV.

Kankuro looked at him. "I can't let a small fry like Jake Long to stop me. To stop my destiny. He got everything on a silver platter. Why I've never got it?"

Mr. TV didn't talk.

"Right. That's what I thought." Kankuro said and left.

...

The cameras switched to the ring. Allen Jacobs started.

"This match is scheduled for one fall, it is for the WWT Tag Team Championship!".

**("Hunt You Down" By Saliva plays)**

Skulker and Youngblood got out. The crowd booed them as they shook hands and walked to the ring.

"Introducing the challengers," Jacobssaid. "From the Ghost Zone... The team of Skulker and Captain Youngblood!".

"That team already held the tag titles once!" said Mr. Comanator.

"Yeah, and tonight they're going to win it again!" Desire said. "Skulker and Youngblood will destroy those two beavers".

"Skulker and Youngblood... How the hell they're teaming up again?" asked Sandy.

**("Born to be Wild" by Steppenwolf played)**

Dagget and Norbert came out to the ring. The crowd cheered as they walked to the ring.

"And their opponents, they are the WWT Tag Team Champions, the team of Dagget and Norbert, the Angry Beavers!".

"Dagget and Norbert defeated the F-B-N to get those titles, can they keep it away from the F-B-N?" Mr. Comanator asked.

"Who told you that Youngblood is in the F-B-N?" asked Desire. "Danny said he's not".

"Danny said he'll defeat Naruto as well." Sandy said.

Dagget and Youngblood started. They locked up. Dagget used the headlock takedown while Youngblood locked his head with his legs. Youngblood ran and got hit with hiptoss. They locked up again and Dagget locked Youngblood's head. Youngblood tried to sent Dagget to the ropes but Dagget kept holding in. Dagget took Youngblood down. 1... 2... Youngblood kicked out. Youngblood then twisted Dagget's hand and kicked his head. Dagget then knocked Youngblood down and climbed on the top turnbuckle. He jumped and Youngblood hit him in the gut. He whipped Dagget to the ropes and hit the drop toe hold. Skulker entered and hit the legdrop on Dagget's neck. Then Youngblood tagged Skulker in.

"Man, Youngblood and Skulker will stop at nothing!" said Mr. Comanator.

"I know. That's why they are so great!" Desire said.

"They will be stopped, I can assure you!" said Sandy.

Skulker punched Dagget and twisted his arm. Dagget managed to push Skulker to the corner and punched him. He kicked him but Skulker whipped him to the ropes. Skulker ran and Dagget moved- As Skulker hit the corner. Dagget tagged Norbert in. They whipped Skulker to the ropes and elbowed him. 1... 2... Skulker kicked out. Skulker locked Norbert's head and was sent to the ropes. Skulker tackled Norbert. He did it again. Then Norbert dodged him and hit the powerslam! Norbert climbed on the top turnbuckle and hit a crossbody- But Skulker moved. Skulker ran and hit a spinning elbow on Norbert. 1... 2... Norbert kicked out. Skulker tagged Youngblood in. Skulker held Norbert as Youngblood hit the missle dropkick... But Norbert moved and Youngblood hit Skulker!

Skulker got hit! Youngblood hit him!" Mr. Comanator said.

"Stand still, you stupid Beaver!" said Desire.

"Now they're going to do some great stuff!" Sandy said.

Norbert tagged Dagget in. They threw Youngblood to the ropes and hit a double Russian legsweep! 1... 2... Youngblood kicked out. Dagget took Youngblood and slammed him down to the mat. He ran to the ropes and hit an elbow drop on Youngblood. Dagget picked him up and then locked his neck. He hit the Muscular Savior! 1... 2... Skulker broke it. Norbert entered the ring and started punching Skulker. He clotheslined Skulker out of the ring! Youngblood got up and Dagget sent him to the ropes. He hit a Frankensteiner on Youngblood. Then Dagget climbed on the top turnbuckle. He raised his hands. Beaver Splash! 1... 2... 3!

**"Here are your winners, and still WWT Tag Team Champions, The Angry Beavers!" **said Allen Jacobs as the crowd cheered.

"The Beavers has won it!" said Mr. Comanator. "It seems like the F-B-N won't come out with the titles tonight!".

"Norbert had no business in the ring! That match was rigged!" Desire said.

"Rigged, whatever!" said Sandy. "I know that the Beavers are celebrating tonight!".

Dagget and Norbert hugged eachother on the outside and raised their titles. Then they left the ring.

* * *

The cameras switch to Jake Long, coming out of his room with his World title.

"I'm going to show him..." said Jake.

Mr. TV then stood in front of him. He nodded.

"Yeah." TV said. "Go and show him".

Jake nodded, put his title on his shoulder and left.

* * *

The cameras switched to the Jake-Kankuro promo. You can see Jake at Televmania. Jake was standing with the ropes, as Kankuro got up.

"I think it's... There it is!" Mr. Comanator screamed.

Jake kicked Kankuro in the gut. He hit the Dragon DDT on the chair! Then he covered. Jason Smith counted. 1... 2... 3!

"Here is your winner... and the NEW! WWT World Champion... American Dragon, Jake Long!"

Jake celebrated with his new title. His face was bloody.

"That's his life!" Mr. Comanator said. "And he finally realized his lifelong dream! After a violent match, Jake Long finally reached the top! He finally, after losing so much blood, sweat and tears, won this match!".

Jake then walked to the crowd. He cried and celebrated with them as he raised the title. The confetti came down on him as he celebrated.

Jake stood in the ring with his title.

**"I DIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIID ITTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT!".**

Jake ran around the ring, as the fans touched him.

"Finally, I'm the heavyweight champion of the World!" Jake said.

Ember came out. "Hey, Jake, how you're feeling tonight? How about tonight, we'll have a title match? The day after Televmania? You against Danny! You see, WWT is in a new era." said Ember. "We're going to be more competitive. We're going to be tougher. We're going to be edgier. And I'll use you to show them how it's going to be."

Jake fought with Danny until he hit the Dragon DDT! Jake then covered… Wait! **Kankuro **came out and kicked Jake in the head! Danny looked at Kankuro dumbfounded.

"What the..." Mr. Comanator said. "What the hell is Kankuro doing!?"

"He's here! The rightful champ is here!" said Desire. "He didn't want Jake to lose the title to Danny, Jake can only lose it to Kankuro!"

"Jake, I know why you're not here." Kankuro said. "It's because I've destroyed you, right? I've destroyed you! And at Spring Brawl, I'm going to do it again! And this time, I'll fix a mistake I couldn't solve at Televmania, I'm going to beat your ass".

Kankuro waited for a moment.

"And you know, Jake, I thought a long time about it." he said. "WHY exactly I didn't beat you there? The thing is... I got some mercy for you. I didn't want to crush your dream that badly. And I wanted you to get some more time on the spotlight. However, I meant a minute, not a month. Therefore- I'm going to stop that mistake at Spring Brawl, and I'll defeat you."

_Every time when I look in the mirror_  
_All these lines on my face getting clearer_  
_The past is gone_  
_It went by, like dusk to dawn_  
_Isn't that the way_  
_Everybody's got the dues in life to pay_

You can see Jake raising his title and Kankuro raising his hands.

_I know nobody knows_  
_Where it comes and where it goes_  
_I know it's everybody sin_  
_You got to lose to know how to win_

Then it changed to Jake hitting Kankuro with the belt. Jake then hit Kankuro with a steel chair.

_Sing with me, sing for the years_  
_Sing for the laughter, sing for the tears_  
_Sing with me, just for today_  
_Maybe tomorrow, the good lord will take you away_

Jake entered the ring with his friends started attacking Kankuro again.

Ember then stood in the ring. "You... Jake! You'll pay for this! Your match... Your match with Kankuro... It'll be... **A Last Man Standing match**!"

_Dream on_  
_Dream on_  
_Dream on_  
_Dream until your dreams come true_

You can see Jake and Kankuro brawling in the ring, backstage, and fighting in the ring and at Televmania.

_Dream on _  
_Dream on_  
_Dream on_  
_Dream on_  
_Dream on_  
_Dream on_  
_Dream on_

You can see pictures of both Jake and Kankuro with the title.

* * *

Then the cameras switched back to the ring.

The bell rang three times.

"Ladies and gentlemen, the following match is scheduled for one fall, it's a Last Man Standing match, for the World Wrestling Television Heavyweight Championship!" Allen Jacobs said. "The main event! Are you ready?".

The crowd cheered.

"Washington DC, Verizon Center," Jacobs said. "Are you RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRREADY!?".

The crowd cheered wilder.

"Then... Out of the nation's capitol... In Washington..." said Jacobs. "What you'll say to me!?".

"**W-W-T!**" the crowd chanted.

Fireworks exploded on the top of the TVtron.

**("Master of Puppets" by Metallica played)**

"Introducing the challenger! From the Sand Village in Japan... Kankuro!"

Kankuro then walked out to the ring. Kankuro looked at the booing crowd like they're sick. Then he walked to the ring, looking intense.

"Kankuro is just looking like he did a mistake. On his mind, he did one a month ago!" said Mr. Comanator.

"The title should be around his waists!" Desire said. "It was the worse mistake of his life, but he won't let it keep going!"

"But this time it's not about pinfalls. It's about brutality!" said Sandy.

**("It's My Life" by Bon Jovi played)**

"And his opponent!" Allen Jacobs said. "From the NYC, he's the WWT World Heavyweight Champion, The American Dragon, Jake Long!"

The crowd cheered as Jake walked to the ring with his title on his shoulder. He looked to the ring as well. He climbed into it.

"Jake wants to prove it wasn't a fluke." Mr. Comanator said. "Can he knock Kankuro out?"

"The song said it all... Dream on, Dream on!" said Desire.

"We need to believe in Jake's ability to destroy Kankuro!" Sandy said.

Jake and Kankuro looked at eachother. Then Kankuro charged at him, attacking him in the corner. He kept punching and kicking Jake. Jason Smith tried to warn Kankuro and Kankuro argued with him. He turned around... And Jake hit him with the title belt! Jake then put Kankuro on the ropes and knocked him out with a clothesline, as they kept brawling on the outside. Kankuro then managed to punch Jake and rammed his head on the barricade. Kankuro threw Jake to the ring and then looked at the title. He threw it away. Kankuro whipped Jake to the ropes and elbowed him. Jake rolled to the outside as Kankuro took a chair. Kankuro was going for the hit... Jake hit Kankuro with a Kendo Stick! Kankuro rolled to the crowd.

"Wait, they go for the crowd!" said Mr. Comanator.

"I can't believe it, they can't be that violent!" Desire said.

"This is what that match is all about!" said Sandy.

Jake and Kankuro started punching eachother in the crowd. Jake ran and Kankuro hit the backdrop on him, right back to ringside. Kankuro suplexed Jake to the floor! Jason Smith started counting. Kankuro went back to the ring and Jake used the ropes to get up at six. Kankuro suplexed Jake to the ring. Kankuro dropped his elbow onto Jake. He did it again and started punching Jake to the corner. Jake chopped him but Kankuro kneed him. Kankuro threw Jake to the outside and then threw him to the ringpost! Kankuro then searched something under the ring. He found a barbed wire baseball bat. Then he rubbed it on Jake's flesh! Jake screamed in pain as he was busted wide open!

"He rips that flesh!" Mr. Comanator screamed in panic.

"Those are Kankuro's feelings after he lost the title to that son of a...!" said Desire.

"Do you think Jake will stop at this? I don't think so!" Sandy said.

Kankuro kept rubbing the baseball bat at Jake's bloody head and threw him back to the ring. Kankuro kept doing it as the blood stained his clothes. Jake then got punched by Kankuro who drove his knee onto Jake's throat. Kankuro then went with Jake to the corner and Jake kicked him. They fought again and Jake was thrown to the outside. Kankuro kept punching Jake and then looked at the announcers table and set it up. Jake threw Kankuro to the steelsteps! Both are down as Jason counts them. They got up at five. Jake ran and Kankuro hit the Spinebuster on the floor! The ref started counting. Kankuro then got up and did something weird... He took a microphone and started screaming.

"Get up you bastard!" He screamed. "I'm going to kill you tonight!"

"He's sick, he's twisted!" screamed Mr. Comanator.

"Jake MADE Kankuro do it!" Desire shouted.

"Jake, you must get up, for the fans!" screamed Sandy.

Jake got up at seven and then punched Kankuro in the groin! Kankuro drove the microphone onto Jake's head. Kankuro rammed Jake's head on the announcers table. He put him there and he was gonna powerbomb him... JAKE HIT THE BACKDROP AND KANKURO WENT THROUGH THE TABLE! Jake then fell on his gut. Jason counts and Jake rolled to the ring. He used the ropes to get up as the count went to eight. Kankuro used the table and got up in the last second. Kankuro crawled to the ring and brought a steel chair. Jake chopped him. Jake whipped Kankuro to the ropes and Kankuro hit the knee facebuster. Kankuro put the chair under him and picked Jake up... But Jake hit the low! Kankuro turned around... And got hit by the chair!

"Jake, you need to think about yourself!" Mr. Comanator said. "The title is not important that much!"

"You'll never understand it, they won't stop. They won't stop until they won't walk." said Desire.

"Jake just doesn't stop until it's going to end!" Sandy said.

Jason counted to five and Kankuro got up. Jake bitten him! Jake then punched Kankuro in the head. Jake then chop blocked Kankuro and bitten Kankuro's leg! Jake put Kankuro's leg on the ring post. Then he hit the leg with the Steel Chair! Jake then locked the figure four leglock and held the ropes! Kankuro screamed in pain but then Kankuro took the barbed wire bat. He hit Jake in the head with it, making Jake break the hold! Kankuro got up barley as Jake layed. Jason counted. Jake got up for a second at five but fell again. Jake got up and Kankuro clotheslined him. Kankuro limped and took the steelsteps. Kankuro entered the ring and hit Jake with them! Jake was out!

"We need to stop it, or else Jake will die!" said Mr. Comanator.

"Jake is not giving up, a stupid decision if you'll ask me!" Desire said.

"No one's asking, Goddammit, Jake, you must do it!" said Sandy.

Kankuro got up as Jake was down. Jason counted and Jake got up at six. Kankuro then ran towards him with the steps... Jake hit the drop toe hold! Kankuro hit the steelsteps! Jason counted and then at eight both got up. Jake and Kankuro started trading punches with eachother. Kankuro then started getting the upperhand. He then held Jake and, with bloody face, said "Kiss your title goodbye...". Then he picked him up and kicked for the Puppet Master... Jake blocked the kick! Jake kicked Kankuro in the groin and then hit the DRAGON DDT on the steel steps! Both were down as Jason counted. At eight, Jake used the ropes. He got up... Jason counted to ten, just as Jake stood up! Jake then fell to his knees, bloody.

**"Here is your winner... and STILL! The WWT World Heavyweight Champion... American Dragon, Jake Long!"** Jacobs said.

Jake got up, all bloody. He took the title and raised it above Kankuro. He rolled out of the ring, barley walking to the back.

"IT WASN'T A FLUKE!" Mr. Comanator screamed. "We didn't thought it was possible, but Jake, once again, defied to odds, proving us wrong! Jake has done it!".

"Poor Kankuro!" said Desire. "Look at him! That's your champ, a sadistic, twisted mind!".

"Kankuro... MADE Jake done it" Sandy said. "Jake, you've proved everyone that you're worthy of this title, you're bloody but you're still the champ, and that's what important!".

Jake stood at the ring ramp. He looked at the crowd. He raised his title!

"Jake is still the king! He's standing on top of the mountain! And if you want to dethrone him, dream on! Good night from Washington!" said Mr. Comanator.

The show ended as Jake was on his knees, bloody, hugging the belt.

* * *

**Quick results:**

**********WWT National Championship**: Bart Simpson (c) def. Eric Cartman

Misty vs Gaz ended in no contest

Chris Griffin def. Snap

**Cage match, WWT Television Championship:** Invader Zim (c) def. Sasquatch

**WWT Womens Championship:** Ino Yamanaka (c) def. Fifi La Fume

The F-B-N (Timmy Turner, Wolfgang and Jimmy Neutron) def. Patrick Star, Shikamaru Nara and Chouji

Naruto def. Danny Phantom

**********WWT Tag Team Championship: **The Angry Beavers (c) def. Skulker and Captain Youngblood

******Last Man Standing match, **WWT World Championship: Jake Long (c) def. Kankuro

* * *

The brutality has stopped and Jake is still the king. However, there are still a lot of problems.

The F-B-N kept running wild, and while they also lost, they won't stop at nothing.

Besides, next WWT event, Cartoonland, will be special! I have something special in store!

Please review.


	7. Stop the Maniac

We're gonna start the buildup for Cartoonland!

Thank you for the great reviews. But from now on, I ask from everyone who didn't vote to vote. Because tonight, we're gonna get some other polls.

Who will get on which poll? That's a big question that we should ask ourself.

I only own my OC.

* * *

WWT Monday Night Program: May Week 1

You can see photos from Spring Brawl.

"The Spring has came to WWT, and now we're feeling it in all of it's power!" Mr. Comanator said.

It changed to Gaz destroying Misty.

"Someone needs to stop that thing from harming Misty!" said Desire.

Gaz hit the Nightmare World on Misty.

"I'm really glad she's not at our division..." said Sandy.

It changed to Patrick getting smashed on the ringpost.

"I think that Patrick is bleeding!" said Sandy.

Patrick ran into the ring as everyone brawled. It changed to Timmy hitting Chouji with a chair and pinning him.

But Timmy wasn't the legal man!" said Mr. Comanator. "Jimmy was! You can't tell me that happened!"

"It's not my problem!" Desire said. "Once again, Timmy Turner is stealing the show!".

It changed to Danny and Naruto locking up with eachother.

"A different match then usually, we're seeing them doing a technical bout." said Mr. Comanator.

Naruto hit a DDT! Then Naruto picked Danny up. He hit the Cursed Seal! Naruto then crawled and covered. 1... 2... 3!

**"Here is your winner, Naruto Uzumaki!"** Allen Jacobs said.

"You know it could've gone any way." said Desire. "And next time Danny will win against him".

Then it changed to shots of Jake and Kankuro beating eachother up.

"We need to stop it, or else Jake will die!" said Mr. Comanator.

_Dream on_  
_Dream on_  
_Dream on_  
_Dream until your dreams come true_

Jake blocked the kick from Kankuro! Jake kicked Kankuro in the groin and then hit the DRAGON DDT on the steel steps! Both were down as Jason counted. At eight, Jake used the ropes. He got up... Jason counted to ten, just as Jake stood up! Jake then fell to his knees, bloody.

**"Here is your winner... and STILL! The WWT World Heavyweight Champion... American Dragon, Jake Long!"** Jacobs said.

"IT WASN'T A FLUKE!" Mr. Comanator screamed. "We didn't thought it was possible, but Jake, once again, defied to odds, proving us wrong! Jake has done it!".

Jake celebrated with his title.

...

"Across the Nation" by The Union Underground plays as the intro to WWT Monday Night Program, fireworks go off on top of the TVtron. You can see signs like "Sign Gaz!" or "Fire me, Ember!".

"LIVE from 1st Mariner Arena at Baltimore, Maryland, it's Monday Night Program!" Mr. Comanator said. "I'm Mr. Comanator my broadcast colleagues Desire and Sandy Cheeks are here. Hot off Spring Brawl, the road for Cartoonland begins!".

"And just as it was announced," said Desire. "It will be an **Interactive **event! The Womens title poll is already up!"

"You'll have to ask yourself if another polls will be revealed here tonight." Sandy said. "You don't know what will the future hold!"

"Also tonight, we'll see Sakura Haruno vs Lydia!" said Mr. Comanator. "And also, Mikey will get a match against Skulker!"

"Now Mikey will learn to shut his mouth!" Desire said.

"And we're gonna get some updates about Jake's condition!" said Sandy. "And what about Patrick? You can bet that he's angry!".

**("Paint it Black" by the Rolling Stones played)**

The crowd cheered a little bit. Mr. TV walked to the ring, shaking hands of fans. Then he entered there.

"Ladies and gentlemen, Mr. TV!" Allen Jacobs said.

"Mr. TV must be thinking about Cartoonland. Do you think he's going to announce a new match?" Mr. Comanator asked.

"I hope so. We got endless possibilities." said Desire.

"And one has to wonder what will the future hold for the event." Sandy said.

"What's up, Baltimore!" TV said. The crowd cheered as he smiled. "Let me cut to the chase here, because I'm not going to stall. Cartoonland is going to be an Interactive event!"

The crowd cheered him again.

"In this event, WWT keeps showing how awesome it is, by giving YOU, the fans, the power to decide a lot of stuff about the matches." TV said. "For example, the WWT Womens title poll. Who will face Ino for the title? All the womens are up for a choice, and you'll have the power to decide who it's gonna be!"

"Why I'm not in the poll?" Desire asked.

"Umm... Because you're not wrestling anymore..." said Mr. Comanator.

"Although it could've been funny." said Sandy.

"Now, of course that I'm going to announce another poll right now." TV said. "The most important poll... It's pretty obvious what poll is that. The World Title poll!"

The crowd cheered.

"Now, I've decided some options for the poll." TV said. "And also, the two losers of the poll will fight against the Angry Beavers for the Tag Titles." he stopped for a second. "Now, I won't give free chances. I've decided to just have qualifying matches for people to prove me they can fight for the title!" TV said, nodding. "Now, in the first qualifying match, we're going to put the former champion, **Kankuro**..."

The crowd booed and chanted "Kankuro sucks! Kankuro sucks!"

TV sighed. "I know... But to get his rematch again, Kankuro will have to defeat none other then... **Sasquatch**!" Now the crowd cheered. TV smiled. "And wait, there's more to it. I've also decided to put in the poll a former champ named... **Danny Phantom**."

The crowd now booed again.

"Wait, I know TV got a plan..." Mr. Comanator said.

"To get on the poll... Danny will have to beat his old rival, **Shikamaru Nara**!" TV said as the crowd cheered again.

"TV is just not fair!" cried Desire.

"It's going to be one hell of an event." TV said. "And the last..."

**("Showstopper" by Tobymec played)**

The crowd boos became the loudest yet. TV looked at the aisle with shock. Timmy Turner walked to the ring and smiled a smug smile. He entered the ring.

"What does he doing here?" Sandy said.

Timmy took the microphone from Mr. TV. "How are you?" he asked. "Are you fine?"

TV turned red. "You... You..."

"'You, You, You'... Always having problems in speaking, right?" Timmy said.

"You should be careful, you won't want to push it, Timmy..." TV said.

"How come?" Timmy said. "Or you've forgot about the stipulation?"

"Stipulation?" asked Mr. Comanator.

"The stipulation!" Timmy said. "Yeah. Everyone heard it, Mr. TV. After what happened here last week, the committee decided that it can't be that both the owner and the commissioner will be engage in battles! Therefore, both you and Ember are under warning. If one of you will attack superstar without getting physically provoked, you're fired".

The crowd booed.

"He's right!" Desire said. "That's a fair stipulation!"

"You're right, Timmy." TV said. "I can't attack you- Or any other superstar, for that matter- Unless he attacked me first. But I don't need to..."

"You don't need to what?" asked Timmy. "You don't need to... Get revenge on the guy who almost killed you?"

The crowd booed as Timmy smiled.

"What about getting your emotions out?" Timmy said. "I know... It kills you on the inside... Not being able to touch me. Although you really want that, you know. Killing me. You want to get an eye for an eye, don't you?"

"Timmy..." TV said, breathing heavily. "While I can't put my hands on you... I can put other hands on you."

Timmy looked at him, smiling his evil smile. "Okay. Then what you're gonna do?"

"I need another name on the poll." TV said. "So... You can get on it."

"WHAT!?" screamed Sandy. "But... Mr. TV...!"

"IF!" TV said. "You'll be able to defeat your opponent."

"Who is he?" Timmy asked.

TV thought a little bit. "**Naruto Uzumaki**!"

The crowd cheered.

"I'll see you later on tonight." TV said and left the ring.

"Timmy can get a title shot!" Mr. Comanator said.

"And all he needs to do is just to defeat that lucky boy, Naruto Uzumaki!" said Desire.

"Well, we'll have a big card for tonight!" Sandy said. "And next we'll get Kankuro vs Sasquatch!"

...

The cameras switched to Mikey, on the outside. He looked at Snap, Lee and Roll, who looked sad.

"Don't you worry." Mikey said. "I'll find a way for you three to get your jobs back! I promise!"

"Just give up." Snap said. "No one can make Ember reverse the decision."

"You can't give up on your word!" Lee said. "He told us that he's gonna get our jobs back, and he gave us his word. I believe in your ability, Mikey."

"Thank you, Lee." Mikey said. "We're going to show Ember what we can do."

"And what is that?" asked Roll sadly. "Look at us. How we're going to feed ourselfs? And we only bring you trouble. You should stop, Mikey. Enjoy your job!"

"Do you think I'm afraid of this big Skulker?" Mikey asked. "Why should I be afraid of him?"

"Because he's going to kill you ass..."

Youngblood, Ember and Skulker stood there. Ember smiled.

"You should stop playing with fire, Mikey..." Ember said. "Or in your case, playing with guys who got fired. Stop it. It's annoying".

"No." Mikey said. "I won't. I won't leave them to injustice".

"Man, you're such a nerd..." Youngblood said. "We're lucky that Skulker will destroy you tonight".

Skulker stared at Mikey. "You're going to lose..." he said.

Ember's entourage left to the building.

"That is an interesting development!" Mr. Comanator said. "We need to go to break."

...

After the commercials, the cameras switched back to the ring.

**("Master of Puppets" by Metallica played)**

The crowd started booing. Kankuro walked to the ring, a little hurt. Kankuro looked at the crowd, angrily, and entered the ring.

"This match is scheduled for one fall, it is a qualifying match for the World title poll!" Allen Jacobs said. "Introducing first, from the Sand Village in Japan, Kankuro!"

"Kankuro is focused at his mission tonight." said Mr. Comanator. "He wants to get his title shot back".

"He needs to be careful, because he can end up challenging for the Tag Titles!" Desire said.

"But Kankuro shouldn't care for that now." said Sandy. "He should worry for his opponent".

**("The Zoo" by Bruce Dickinson played)**

The crowd cheered as Sasquatch walked to the ring. Sasquatch held his head, also kinda hurt.

"And his opponent," Jacobs said. "From from the Animals Kingdom, Sasquatch!".

"The match will kinda even because both are a little hurt!" said Mr. Comanator.

"Kankuro should get a bye because he's hurt!" Desire said. "He should've been the #1 contender alone!"

"Let's see if Kankuro can do it against Sasquatch." said Sandy.

Sasquatch looked at the crowd and Kankuro started attacking him from behind! Kankuro then started punching Sasquatch in the corner. He punched Sasquatch to the ropes and whipped him to the other side. Sasquatch reversed it and whipped Kankuro to the ropes. Sasquatch backdropped Kankuro to the mat but Kankuro tried to hit the sunset flip on Sasquatch, but Sasquatch didn't fell. Kankuro ran to the corner. He tried to attack Sasquatch who elbowed him in the face. Kankuro fell on the mat. He looked at Sasquatch as the crowd cheered.

"Can you believe it if Sasquatch will get a title shot?" Mr. Comanator said.

"We can't have him fighting for the title!" said Desire. "It's... It can't be!".

"That may happen if he'll win tonight." Sandy said.

Sasquatch whipped Kankuro to the corner as Kankuro bounced back from it. Sasquatch threw Kankuro to the other corner and clotheslined Kankuro in the corner. Sasquatch then choked Kankuro with his leg. Kankuro poked Sasquatch in the eyes and got released from the hold. He ran to the ropes and clotheslined Sasquatch down. He stomped on Sasquatch in the face. Then he pulled him to the outside and rammed his head on the steelsteps. Kankuro whipped Sasquatch to the ringpost. Then he threw Sasquatch to the ring. He started punching Sasquatch. He choked him in the corner until he was told to stop.

"Boy, Kankuro is just angry!" said Mr. Comanator.

"Of course, he knows that third time will be the charm for him against Jake!" Desire said.

"But it won't matter if he can't beat Sasquatch!" said Sandy.

Kankuro then tried to punch Sasquatch again, but Sasquatch punched him. He whipped him to the ropes but Kankuro hit the knee facebuster. 1... 2... Sasquatch kicked out. Kankuro punched Sasquatch at the corner and Sasquatch kept punching him. He tried to whip Sasquatch to the ropes but Sasquatch reversed it, hitting the Samoan Drop on Kankuro! Both were down. They managed to get up, as Kankuro tried to punch Sasquatch but couldn't done it, as Sasquatch blocked his punch and started punching him in the face.

"Sasquatch is doing it! He's going to defeat Kankuro!" Mr. Comanator said.

"That can't happen!" said Desire. "He can't defeat Kankuro!"

"Do you know how great it is to defeat a former World champ?" Sandy said.

Sasquatch punched Kankuro to the ropes and then whipped him to the corner. He ran and hit Kankuro with his back. Sasquatch then superkicked Kankuro down. He then climbed on the top rope. Suddenly, **Truman X and El Tigre** ran to the ring, distracting the referee. Sasquatch then went down from the ropes. He punched the whipping boys down. The ref checked on them as Sasquatch turned around... **BAM! ****Timmy** hit him with a steel chair! Timmy then left. Kankuro covered Sasquatch. 1... 2... 3!

**"Here is your winner, Kankuro!"** Allen Jacobs said.

Kankuro got his hand raised. He looked at Timmy angrily, as Timmy smiled from the entrance ramp.

"Timmy helped Kankuro get on the poll!" said Mr. Comanator.

"I think that Timmy has a plan!" Desire said. "If not, then why he helped Kankuro?"

"I think you're right!" said Sandy. "Kankuro is on the poll, nontheless. He can get another title match".

...

The cameras switch to Bob Jones with Mr. Krabs and Squidward on the backstage.

"Krabs, Squidward, you two asked for this time to say stuff." said Jones.

"Exactly, Bobby." Krabs said. "We're sick and tired of us having nothing to do in the WWT".

"That's why we want our own poll at Cartoonland!" said Squidward.

"Your own poll?" Jones asked. "Why?"

"Well, we want to prove we're great tag team in the wrestling world." said Krabs. "That's why we want outsiders to challenge us!"

"Outsiders?" asked Jones.

"That's right, both of us will take on a tag team from other company!" Squidward said. "The three first tag teams that agree, are gonna be on the poll. Then you'll have a chance to face Squidward and Krabs!"

Both left.

...

The cameras switched to Shikamaru getting ready for his match.

"Shikamaru will also get a chance to be on a poll!" Mr. Comanator said. "He'll have to face Danny Phantom! We'll go for a break!".

...

After the commercials, the cameras switched to Ino, who looked at her Womens title. Next to her were three women: Shego, Sakura and Temari.

"As I said, my matches with Ino are great." Shego said. "So it's pretty obvious who is gonna win the poll".

"Obvious for who?" asked Temari. "Because I think that I'm going to win the poll".

"I think I'm pretty popular too." Sakura said. "What do you think, Ino?"

Ino looked at them. "I don't care who it's gonna be. As a champ, most of you will come after me regardless the result of the poll".

"That's right." Temari said. "I hope Misty won't win the poll!"

"What about that dirty cheap bitch Kin?" Shego asked. "Or Lydia?"

"Speaking of which, I'm going to show her in the ring now." Sakura said. "I'm still angry about what she did to me and to all of us."

"Good luck." Ino said.

"Thank you..." Sakura looked at her. "**Ino-buta-chan**".

Temari laughed as Sakura left.

"I didn't got it..." Shego said.

"You better not get it." Ino said.

...

The cameras switched back to the ring.

**("Hallowed Be Thy Name" by Cradle of Filth played)**

The crowd booed as Lydia came out. She looked around, as Freakshow was nowhere to be found. She took out a sign that said "**Where's my Master?**".

"This next match is scheduled for one fall!" Allen Jacobs said. "Introducing first, from the Ghost Zone, Lydia!"

"Where's my master?" asked Mr. Comanator. "What the... Where's Freakshow anyway?".

"I don't know." Desire said. "But Lydia can't survive without any master!".

"Yeah, she needs someone to tell her what she needs to do." said Sandy.

**("Strawberry Fields Forever" by the Beatles played)**

The crowd cheered and Sakura entered the ring. She looked at Lydia.

"And her opponent, from Konoha Village in Japan, Sakura Haruno!" said Allen Jacobs.

"Sakura wants to prove she can win the poll!" Mr. Comanator said.

"I don't know for who to vote!" said Desire. "Lydia? Misty? Kin?".

"You better not get any right to vote." Sandy said.

Sakura played for the crowd and Lydia started attacking her. They started trading punches. Lydia managed to throw Sakura to the ropes but missed a clothesline. Sakura hit her with an elbow. 1... 2... Lydia kicked out. Sakura hit the headlock takedown. Lydia kicked her and threw her to the ropes but Sakura hit the headlock takedown again. Lydia pulled Sakura's hair and managed to push her to the ropes. Lydia choked and punched Sakura there. Lydia hit the snapmare on Sakura. 1... 2... Sakura kicked out.

"Lydia won't give up and wants to be the one who will be choosen!" said Mr. Comanator.

"She doesn't want that... She wants nothing!" Desire said. "Totally nothing. She's fighting with instincts".

"Wait, so she doesn't want the Womens title?" asked Sandy.

Lydia hit the jawbreaker on Sakura. 1... 2... Sakura kicked out. Lydia tried to whip Sakura but Sakura reversed it. Lydia came back and hit the neckbreaker. 1... 2... Sakura kicked out. Lydia locked a full nelson hold on Sakura. Sakura fought it. She managed to kick out, dodged a clothesline and then hit the headscissors on Lydia! Sakura then waited for Lydia to get up. She ran and hit Lydia with her elbows few times. Then she dropkicked Lydia down to the mat! She yelled something at the crowd.

"Man, Sakura is doing great." Mr. Comanator said.

"Lydia, you need to start focusing!" screamed Desire.

"She probably has problems with fighting without someone to guide her." Sandy said.

Lydia tried to kick Sakura but Sakura hit the facebuster on her. 1... 2... Lydia put her leg on the ropes. Sakura argued with the ref. Lydia then kicked her in the face, making her fall. Lydia then picked Sakura up. She kicked her in the gut and hit the Lydia-Plex... No, because Sakura reversed it and pushed her to the corner. Lydia hit the turnbuckle and fell. Sakura then picked her up and whipped her to the ropes. Lydia came back and Sakura catched her... Cherry Blossum Suplex! Sakura pinned her. 1... 2... 3!

**"Here is your winner, Sakura Haruno!"** Allen Jacobs said.

Sakura went to celebrate with the crowd.

"That was a very good victory." said Mr. Comanator.

"Yeah, we've heard it..." Desire said. "But it means nothing, it was a fluke and Lydia was more impressive".

"Shut up, Desire. Just stop." said Sandy. "We'll shut you up during the commercials".

...

After the commercials, the cameras switched to the F-B-N on their locker room. Danny looked at the door as Timmy entered it.

"There you are!" Danny said. "You owe us some explaining!"

"Yeah!" Jimmy added.

"What?" Timmy asked.

"We need you to tell us something." Danny said.

"Yeah!" Jimmy added.

"Jimmy, stop it." Danny said.

"YE... Oops, sorry..." Jimmy said.

Timmy looked at him, sighed and said "So... What's the problem?"

"What was that in the ring?" Danny asked. "Your attack on Sasquatch!"

"Nothing." Timmy said.

"Timmy..." Danny said.

"Look..." Timmy said. "I thought about that... You're gonna win your match as well, right?"

"Yeah." Danny said proudly. "And you'll win yours. So?"

"What are the odds of the fans choosing you?" Timmy asked. "Or Kankuro, for that matter?"

Danny looked at him, not understanding.

"He wants to win the poll!" Zim said.

"What?" Danny asked.

"He wants to... He wants you and Kankuro on the poll," Jimmy said. "Because he knows if that will be the poll, he's gonna win".

"Yeah." Timmy said. "Listen here... We all know that those fans are idiot." The crowd booed. "They won't chose you. They won't chose Kankuro after he blew it up last night. So it's only fitting that the man who will win the poll and will bring the title to the F-B-N will be... Me. The star of WWT".

Jimmy and Zim nodded. Danny looked at him.

"I have no chance at winning?" Danny said.

"The poll." Timmy said. "Come on, Danny, you know it... They hate you. You are the one they love to hate".

Danny nodded.

"But when you'll have your title..." He begun and stood close to Timmy. "I'll get the title shot..."

He then got out of the room. Timmy breathed at relief.

...

The cameras switched to Ember's office. She calculated some stuff while Youngblood and Skulker argued with eachother about something. The door was open.

"Look who's that..." Ember said.

Cartman came in with a suit. "Hello, miss McLain. I'm here for a meeting".

"You've never scheduled a meeting..." Youngblood started.

"Respect my Authoritah!" Cartman shouted. Youngblood shut up.

"That's fine, Youngblood..." Ember said. "Sit down, Eric".

"Thank you for your time." Cartman said. "Now, miss McLain. I would like to talk with you about... Jaundice. Are you familiar with the word Jaundice?"

Both Skulker and Youngblood facepalmed.

"Yeah..." Ember said. "How is that..."

"Less talking, miss McLain." Cartman said. "You may know that America is sick".

"Okay..." Ember said.

"Have you asken yourself why?" Cartman asked. "I'll tell you: America is sick with Jaundice. It is because it's National champion has Jaundice. He wants to take our Nation's title and to Jaundiceize all of our country. I've looked at the sky today. They were Yellow".

"I think that's how the people on Springfield are..." Ember said.

"Oh no, the disease has started spreading!" Cartman shouted.

"I'm coming in, never mind what!" The shouting was heard. **Wolfgang **entered the office. "Are you nuts? Not putting ME on the show? Do I look to you like a guy who can't compete?"

"Maybe you have Jaundice?" Cartman asked. "Your face look little yellow. Have you stood next to our National champ lately?"

Wolfgang looked at him. "Hey, Fatass, what the hell's wrong with you? Has someone scrambled your brain?"

"Look, Wolfgang, Eric..." Ember said. "I recognize your status. It's fine, we'll do something about that".

"You'll do what?" Wolfgang asked.

"I'll suggest a vaccin against Jaundice for start!" Cartman said.

"Cartman, I swear to God I'll kill you!" Skulker said.

"How about..." Ember said. "No... Not in front of the camera... Sit here and I'll tell you what".

...

The cameras switched to the ring.

**("In The Shadows" by the Rasmus played)**

The crowd cheered as Shikamaru went out. He took out a sign that said "F-B-N suck!" and gave it back to the fan.

"This match is scheduled for one fall, it is a qualifying match for the World title poll!" Allen Jacobs said. "Introducing first, from Konoha Village in Japan, Shikamaru Nara!"

"What the hell is Ember planning?" said Mr. Comanator.

"Maybe a new concept!" Desire said.

"Meanwhile, Shikamaru is going to try and qualify for the poll!" said Sandy.

**("The One You Love To Hate" by Halford played)**

The crowd then booed as Danny came out and walked to the ring seriously.

"And his opponent," Jacobs said. "From Amity Park, Danny Phantom!"

"We didn't hear this guy talking about his lost last night." said Mr. Comanator.

"Come on, that's the way it is!" Desire said. "You win sometimes and you lose sometimes".

"And today you're losing again..." said Sandy.

Both Danny and Shikamaru locked up and Danny locked Shikamaru's head. He took him down but Shikamaru kneed him in the face, making him get up. Shikamaru threw Danny to the ropes and Danny tackled him. Danny ran but Shikamaru elbowed him. Shikamaru then hiptossed him and Danny threw him to the corner and started punching. Danny threw Shikamaru to the turnbuckle and ran, but Shikamaru kicked him and then hit him in the back of the head. Shikamaru then suplexed Danny! 1... 2... Danny kicked out. Shikamaru chopped Danny and threw him to the ropes, but Danny reversed it and hit the belly to belly. Danny and Shikamaru started punching eachother and Danny clotheslined Shikamaru. 1... 2... Shikamaru kicked out.

"Danny and Shikamaru had some big matches before." Mr. Comanator said.

"Can you guess who won most of their matches?" asked Desire.

"Shikamaru." Sandy said. "Don't lie, Desire".

Danny kneed Shikamaru and suplexed him. 1... 2... Shikamaru kicked out. Danny hit the snapmare and then locked Shikamaru in a sleeper. Shikamaru fighted it. He got up and broke the hold! Then he ran to the ropes but Danny kneed him. 1... 2... Shikamaru kicked out. Danny stepped on Shikamaru and threw him to the turnbuckle. He tackled him in the corner. Danny then hit the back suplex on Shikamaru. 1... 2... Shikamaru kicked out. Shikamaru suddenly started chopping Danny. Danny headbutted him and tried to whip him but Shikamaru hit the clothesline. Shikamaru hit him, whipped him to the ropes and then hit the backdrop. He tried to pick Danny up but Danny suddenly locked the Boston Crab on Shikamaru!

"Danny is using the Boston Crab! He's doing it!" said Mr. Comanator.

"Now we'll see what he's gonna do!" Desire said.

"Shikamaru, you must get out!" said Sandy.

Shikamaru fought the hold. He fought it... And hit the victory roll! 1... 2... Danny kicked out. Shikamaru then locked the Dragon Sleeper! Danny fought it and got up. He tried to suplex Shikamaru but he rolled him up. 1... 2... Danny kicked out. Shikamaru then dodged a clothesline and hit a German Suplex. Danny then elbowed him and locked his waists. He tried to hit the Olympic Slam but Shikamaru used the armdrag. Shikamaru stepped on Danny. Shikamaru tackled Danny and went to the top rope. Danny climbed on the turnbuckles but Shikamaru pushed him down! Danny rolled out of the way and Shikamaru ran after him. Danny kicked him and tried to powerbomb him to the turnbuckle, but Shikamaru hit the Frankensteiner!

"They won't give up to eachother!" Mr. Comanator said. "I love it!"

"Shikamaru almost broke Danny's neck!" said Desire.

"Danny knows very well how to stop it, stop defending on him!" Sandy said.

Shikamaru hit a German Suplex and both him and Danny were down. Suddenly, **Timmy **came down the aisle. He looked at the match. Shikamaru got up and then started chopping Danny. Then he whipped him to the ropes and kicked his gut. Shikamaru then hit the S-Factor on Danny! Danny was out and Shikamaru covered. Timmy then climbed on the aisle, and started distracting the referee! Shikamaru got up and saw it as Danny got up. Shikamaru then tried to hit Timmy but Timmy threw something to the ring as Shikamaru missed. Danny then hit Shikamaru with the Brass Knuckle Timmy gave him and threw it out before the ref noticed! 1... 2... 3!

**"Here is your winner, Danny Phantom!" **Jacobs said.

The crowd booed as Danny got his hand raised. Timmy then ran away from the ring ramp.

"That's... Timmy is just going wild!" said Mr. Comanator. "He cost both Shikamaru and Sasquatch their matches!"

"Timmy never touched Shikamaru!" Desire said. "Timmy is busy. He has his match later on!

"I can't stand it, thinking he'll get what he want!" said Sandy. "This maniac can't get a title shot!"

...

The cameras switched to the backstage, where Bob Jones stood with the Beavers.

"Beavers," Jones said. "We've heard that you two will defend your title against the two losers of the WWT title poll at Cartoonland. How does it feel to face two unknown opponents?"

"Actually, Bob, it's better for us!" Dagget said.

"Better for you?" asked Jones.

"Yeah." Norbert said. "We enter Cartoonland with one goal: To defend those titles."

"Okay." Jones said.

"But our opponents will enter Cartoonland in order to win the World title." Dagget said. "They aren't a natural team".

"They are a pair of two single guys." Norbert said. "And we are two brothers with tag titles".

"Therefore, we got the advantage!" Dagget said.

"Thank you for your time." Jones said.

...

The cameras switch to Skulker walking, with Wolfgang, Cartman, Youngblood and Ember looking at him.

"When we'll come back, Skulker is going to face Mikey!" Mr. Comanator said. "After the commercials!".

...

After the break, the cameras switched to the ring.

**("Hunt You Down" by Saliva played)**

"This next match is scheduled for one fall!" Allen Jacobs said. "Introducing first, from the Ghost Zone, Skulker!"

Skulker walked to the ring. Ember's entourage then came to accompany him. He looked angry.

"He lost his tag titles chance, so now he's looking to take it out on Mikey!" said Mr. Comanator.

"Mikey deserves it, in my opinion!" Desire said. "He got on my nerve with his silent protest!"

"But Mikey won't give up until his three new friends will be signed back!" said Sandy.

**("Hero" by Nickelback played)**

The crowd cheered as Mikey walked to the ring ramp. He nodded and walked to the ring.

"And his opponent, from Japan, by way of the United States, Kappa Mikey!" Jacobs said.

"There he is! It's Mikey!" Mr. Comanator said.

"And what he got between his legs IS that small, it's not because he went outside!" said Desire.

"You're just disgusting!" Sandy said.

Skulker and Mikey locked up and Mikey used the armdrag. Skulker pushed Mikey to the corner and started punching him and tackeling him. Skulker threw Mikey to the turnbuckle. Then Mikey started punching him. He tried to whip him, but Skulker reversed it. Mikey dodged a clothesline and hit the Lou Thesz Press. Mikey punched Skulker and Skulker got up with Mikey on him. Mikey jumped to his feet and Skulker ran at him. Mikey just dodged as Skulker fell to the outside. Mikey climbed on the top turnbuckle. He hit the crossbody... Skulker moved and Mikey hit the ground! Skulker threw Mikey back into the ring and then used the headlock on Mikey. Mikey started coughing.

"We know that Skulker is vicious, he'll never stop!" said Mr. Comanator.

"Yeah, until Mikey will shut up his little mouth and will stop subverting!" Desire said.

"You don't even know what you've said..." said Sandy.

Mikey got up and pushed Skulker to the ropes. Skulker stopped himself and punched Mikey down. 1... 2... Mikey kicked out. Skulker then elbowed Mikey and threw him to the turnbuckle. Skulker ran towards him and kneed him down. 1... 2... Mikey kicked out. Skulker started choking him. Mikey got up and elbowed Skulker. Skulker kneed him and pushed him to the turnbuckle. He put him on the top turnbuckle. He started punching him and tried to hit the superplex. Mikey didn't came off the top rope. Mikey then started punching Skulker. Mikey headbutted Skulker and Skulker went down. Then Mikey jumped on him with a crossbody! 1... 2... Skulker kicked out!

"What a jump!" Mr. Comanator said. "Mikey can do it!"

"He can do it..." said Desire. "If Skulker will let himself get pinned."

"Mikey can do it period." Sandy asked.

Skulker tried to punch Mikey as both got up. Mikey then started punching him back, driving him to the ropes. He tried to whip Skulker to the ropes but Skulker reversed it and threw Mikey to the turnbuckle. Skulker ran and Mikey elbowed him. Mikey whipped Skulker to the turnbuckle. Then he ran towards him and hit the side effect! 1... 2... Skulker kicked out. Mikey took Skulker and drove his back onto his knee. Mikey threw Skulker to the turnbuckle and ran... Skulker moved out of the way and Mikey hit the turnbuckle. Skulker then kicked Mikey in the gut. He picked him up... Mikey landed on the ground and held Skulker's head. He hit the Lylymu Breaker! Then he covered. 1... 2... 3!

**"Here is your winner, Kappa Mikey!".**

"A victory!" said Mr. Comanator. "Mikey proved us, once again, he can win!"

"Wait, they're coming!" Desire said.

Cartman, Wolfgang and Youngblood entered the ring. They started attacking Mikey and punching him.

"Stop them! You gotta stop them!" said Sandy.

"Now let's see Mikey without his friends!" Desire said.

As they punched Mikey, Ember entered the ring and looked at him. Then, **Team Amazement and Chouji **ran towards the ring, punching Ember's friends! They knocked them out as Mikey helped them and Ember ran away! Mikey then shook their hands.

"Mikey got saved!" Mr. Comanator said.

"This jerk has friends in all of the country!" said Desire.

"Yeah, that's right!" Sandy said. "Good for you, Mikey!"

...

The cameras switch to Lee, Roll and Snap watching it from Roll's IPad on the outside.

"Great!" Lee said. "Look, he won and got them!"

"That's wonderful." Roll said.

"I don't like being here, though..." Snap said in anger.

"Snap, you have to be patient!" Lee said.

"Yeah, he can't get our jobs back right away!" Roll said.

"He won't get your jobs ever..."

Neji then came by. He smiled a smug smile.

"Grrr..." Lee said, looking at him.

"Settle down, Lee..." Snap said.

"Those are your new friends?" Neji asked. "They look like they're from your kind..."

"Respectful?" asked Lee.

"Unemployed!" Neji said.

"Right..." Roll said. "It's your fault he's unemployed in the first place."

"No. It's your fault." Neji said. "It's all of you's fault. No one told you to piss Ember off".

"You must stop the dictator." Lee said. "Before it's too late".

"No I don't." Neji said.

"You're a bitch, Neji." Snap said suddenly. "Just a big bitch".

Neji just waved him off and left.

...

Naruto then walked to the ring.

"While we'll come back, Naruto and Timmy!" Sandy said.

...

After the commercials, the cameras switched back to the ring.

**("Haruka Kanata" by Asian Kung-Fu Generation played)**

"This match is scheduled for one fall, it is a qualifying match for the World title poll!" Jacobs said. "Introducing first, from Konoha Village in Japan, Naruto Uzumaki!"

The crowd cheered as Naruto walked down the aisle.

"We're going to see if Timmy's plan we'll go down as planned..." Mr. Comanator asked.

"Yeah, because we know there is no way this man will win." said Desire.

"You're always saying it. Meanwhile, Naruto never got pinned here." Sandy said.

**("Showstopper" by Tobymac played)**

"And his opponent, representing the F-B-N, from Dimmsdale, California, Timmy Turner!"

Timmy walked to the ring as the crowd booed him. He waved for the fans and entered the ring.

"If it's going to be like this, then Timmy will win the poll." said Mr. Comanator.

"I know, and then he'll be like the best champ ever." Desire said.

"Please, Naruto, stop this guy..." said Sandy.

Naruto and Timmy locked up and Naruto took Timmy down. Timmy locked his head with the legs and Naruto managed to get up and pull him down again. Timmy threw Naruto to the ropes and then hit the belly to belly Suplex on him! 1... 2... Naruto kicked out of the pinfall. Timmy pushed Naruto to the corner, and then tackled him in it. Naruto then blocked his kick and punched him. He rammed Timmy's head on the turnbuckle. He chopped Timmy in the turnbuckle and then whipped him to the other turnbuckle. Naruto ran and hit the Monkey Flip on Timmy... But Timmy landed on his feet. As he turned around, Naruto catched Timmy and hit him with the backdrop! The crowd cheered.

"Naruto is not going to let Timmy get it his way." Mr. Comanator said.

"I don't give a damn about what Naruto is doing." said Desire.

"You should- It will affect Timmy." Sandy said.

Naruto punched Timmy and tried to whip him to the ropes... But Timmy reversed it. He whipped Naruto to the ropes and ran at him, only for Naruto to duck and send Timmy out of the ring, over the ropes. Naruto then ran and tried to hit the Baseball Slide, only Timmy moved away and entered the ring. Naruto catched him in an octopus streatch. Timmy shook himself and managed to throw Naruto away from him. Timmy ran towards Naruto but Naruto moved and Timmy hit the turnbuckle. Naruto tried to whip Timmy but Timmy reversed it and hit the powerslam. Timmy got up and then raised his hand. Naruto tried to attack him but Timmy hit the back suplex. 1... 2... Naruto kicked out.

"Timmy is just a great wrestler." said Mr. Comanator.

"He's so close to winning, he's going to do it!" Desire said.

"Stop this maniac! Someone!" said Sandy.

Timmy kicked Naruto and whipped him to the ropes. He threw him to the mat. Timmy punched Naruto. Then Timmy slapped Naruto. Naruto got angry and started punching Timmy! Naruto threw Timmy to the ropes and kneed him. He whipped him to the ropes and hit the backdrop. Naruto then suplexed Timmy. He tried it again but Timmy landed on his feet, picked Naruto up and it hit referee Jason Smith! Jason was knocked out. Timmy then picked Naruto up and low blowed him! Timmy then laughed and said "Everything is on the plan!". It changed to Danny Phantom and Kankuro on a split screen, each watching Timmy. Timmy then took Naruto and taunted him...

**_***Out Of My Way***_**

"Wait a..." Mr. Comanator said.

"NO!" screamed Desire.

"It is!" Sandy said.

The crowd went wild. Patrick then came out to the ring. He ran to the ring and entered it as he dodged Timmy. He hit the PatGore on him! Timmy was knocked out.

"PatGore! PatGore! PatGore!" Mr. Comanator screamed.

Naruto got up and high fived Patrick. Then **Sasquatch and Shikamaru** came out and looked at the ring. Patrick left the ring as Naruto covered Timmy. Jason Smith then crawled and counted. 1... 2... 3!

The crowd cheered and clapped.

**"Here is your winner, Naruto Uzumaki!".**

"Naruto is on the poll!" screamed Mr. Comanator. "He is the third option!"

"It's because of this idiot Patrick!" Desire screamed. "That's horrible!"

"But now Timmy is going to be afraid!" said Sandy.

**Mr. TV** came out. He took the microphone. He shook Naruto's hand as he left.

"Kankuro, Danny and Naruto." TV said. "One of them will challenge Jake Long for the World title, the other two will challenge the Beavers for the Tag titles. Great, huh?"

Timmy got up as he held his gut.

"But what about you, Tim-Tim?" TV asked. "I got it. You'll fight at Cartoonland, that's for sure".

He looked at Patrick, Shikamaru and Sasquatch.

"You'll fight against someone that the crowd will decide." TV said. "And they'll get to pick between those three guys that you've screwed!"

The crowd cheered as Timmy fell to his knees.

"Tim-Tim..." TV said. "I'm going to stop you. Even if my company will die in order to do it".

TV then dropped the mic.

"Timmy will fight against one of those three!" said Mr. Comanator. "Good night from Baltimore, make sure you vote!"

The show ended as TV, Patrick, Sasquatch and Shikamaru raised eachother's hands as Timmy watched in horror.

* * *

**Quick results:**

**Qualifying match for the WWT title poll: **Kankuro def. Sasquatch

Sakura Haruno def. Lydia

**Qualifying match for the WWT title poll: **Danny Phantom def. Shikamaru

Kappa Mikey def. Skulker

**Qualifying match for the WWT title poll: **Naruto Uzumaki def. Timmy Turner

* * *

**Card for Spring Brawl:**

**WWT World Championship: **Jake Long (c) vs Kankuro/Danny Phantom/Naruto Uzumaki

******WWT Tag Team Championship: **The Angry Beavers (c) vs The losers of the World title poll

Timmy Turner vs Shikamaru Nara/Patrick Star/Sasquatch

**WWT Womens Championship:** Ino Yamanaka (c) vs The winner of the Womens poll

Squidward and Mr. Krabs vs the winners of the outside tag team poll

* * *

So we got new polls! We don't know who will face Jake, and we don't know who will face Timmy.

I ask from you to offer me tag teams from your company to fight Squidward and Mr. Krabs. Three tag teams will be on the poll, and then it's up to you!

Please review.


	8. Tension in the Poll

I think we got some problems with the polls...

I can't open a new poll on my profile page, so I'll have to open a thread at the Fiction Wrestling Multiverse forums.

And the PPV event will be on May week Three. But I hope it will be good.

I only own my OC.

* * *

WWT Monday Night Program: May Week 2

You can see photos from Timmy in the ring.

"After what happened here last week, the committee decided that it can't be that both the owner and the commissioner will be engage in battles! Therefore, both you and Ember are under warning. If one of you will attack superstar without getting physically provoked, you're fired." He said.

"You're right, Timmy." TV said. "I can't attack you- Or any other superstar, for that matter- Unless he attacked me first. But I don't need to..."

"You don't need to what?" asked Timmy. "You don't need to... Get revenge on the guy who almost killed you?"

"Timmy..." TV said, breathing heavily. "While I can't put my hands on you... I can put other hands on you."

You can see a computer.

"The World Title poll!" TV said. "Now, in the first qualifying match, we're going to put the former champion, **Kankuro**... But to get his rematch again, Kankuro will have to defeat none other then... **Sasquatch**!"

You can see both of them fighting. **Timmy** hit Sasquatch with a steel chair! Timmy then left. Kankuro covered Sasquatch. 1... 2... 3!

**"Here is your winner, Kankuro!"** Allen Jacobs said.

"Timmy helped Kankuro get on the poll!" said Mr. Comanator.

"I've also decided to put in the poll a former champ named... **Danny Phantom**." TV said. "To get on the poll... Danny will have to beat his old rival, **Shikamaru Nara**!"

Both of them are fighting. Timmy threw Danny a Brass Knuckle which knocked Shikamaru out.

**"Here is your winner, Danny Phantom!" **Jacobs said.

"Timmy is just going wild!" said Mr. Comanator. "He cost both Shikamaru and Sasquatch their matches!"

""Listen here... We all know that those fans are idiots." Timmy said to Danny on the backstage. "They won't chose you. They won't chose Kankuro after he blew it up last night. So it's only fitting that the man who will win the poll and will bring the title to the F-B-N will be... Me. The star of WWT".

"I need another name on the poll." TV said. "So... You can get on it. IF! You'll be able to defeat your opponent."

"Who is he?" Timmy asked.

TV thought a little bit. "**Naruto Uzumaki**!"

Naruto and Timmy fought eachother. They whipped eachother to the ropes and hit various moves on eachother.

"He's so close to winning, he's going to do it!" Desire said.

"Stop this maniac! Someone!" said Sandy.

Timmy picked Naruto up and it hit referee Jason Smith! Jason was knocked out. Timmy then picked Naruto up and low blowed him! Timmy then laughed and said "Everything is on the plan!". It changed to Danny Phantom and Kankuro on a split screen, each watching Timmy.

**_***Out Of My Way***_**

The crowd went wild. Patrick then came out to the ring. He ran to the ring and entered it as he dodged Timmy. He hit the PatGore on him! Timmy was knocked out.

"PatGore! PatGore! PatGore!" Mr. Comanator screamed.

Naruto covered Timmy. Jason Smith then crawled and counted. 1... 2... 3!

**"Here is your winner, Naruto Uzumaki!"** Allen Jacobs said.

"Kankuro, Danny and Naruto." TV said. "One of them will challenge Jake Long for the World title, the other two will challenge the Beavers for the Tag titles. But what about you, Tim-Tim? You'll fight against someone that the crowd will decide." TV said. "And they'll get to pick between those three guys that you've screwed!"

The crowd cheered as Timmy fell to his knees. Sasquatch, Shikamaru and Patrick looked at him.

"Tim-Tim..." TV said. "I'm going to stop you. Even if my company will die in order to do it".

"Timmy will fight against one of those three!" said Mr. Comanator. "Good night from Baltimore, make sure you vote!"

TV, Patrick, Sasquatch and Shikamaru raised eachother's hands as Timmy watched in horror.

...

"Across the Nation" by The Union Underground plays as the intro to WWT Monday Night Program, fireworks go off on top of the TVtron. You can see signs like "Pick me in the poll!" or "We Want Mikey!".

"It's Monday Night Program, I'm Mr. Comanator and we're LIVE!" Mr. Comanator said. Tonight we're at the Bryce Jordan Center at University Park, Pennsylvania!".

"Desire's here, and tonight we have a HUGE main event!" said Desire. "WWT World Champion Jake Long and WWT Tag team champs, The Angry Beavers will take on... Danny Phantom, Kankuro and Naruto Uzumaki!"

"I'm Sandy. And you gotta wonder if Naruto can team up with those assholes of guys!" Sandy said. "Also tonight, a **Debut **match! Dosu Kinuta will fight against a mystery opponent!"

"Shego will fight against Kin!" said Mr. Comanator. "I wonder what kind of match that will be!"

"And Team Amazement will finally get shut up by Skulker and Youngblood!" Desire said.

"You wish!" said Sandy. "I wonder what Timmy will do tonight!".

**("Haruka Kanata" by Asian Kung-Fu Generation played)**

The crowd cheered pretty loud as Naruto stepped out of the curtains. He shook the fans's hands and entered the ring.

"Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome Naruto Uzumaki!" Allen Jacobs said.

"It's pretty hard for Naruto tonight. Can he team up with his partners?" Mr. Comanator asked.

"Who picks a guy who can't work with partners as a #1 contender?" asked Desire.

"Still bitter about Timmy..." Sandy said.

"Tonight is a night of joy and a night of sadness." Naruto said. "First, it's a good night because I'm on the WWT World Title Poll!"

The crowd cheered at this.

"But it's a bad night simply because... Well..." Naruto said. "I have to team up with my biggest rival and with another dick".

The crowd now booed.

"Come on, guys..." Naruto said. "I didn't want to team up with those idiots... It's pretty simple. We are on the poll, we're fighting against our potential opponents at Cartoonland. It's preety obvious. But..."

**("The One You Love To Hate" by Halford played)**

The crowd then booed as Danny Phantom came out to the ring. Naruto and him stared at eachother.

"Idiots?" Danny asked. "We are idiots? Listen to me, son. You may think you're a big shot because you've defeated me on a fluke eight days ago..."

"You call that a fluke?" Naruto asked.

"A fluke!" Danny said. "A fluke. You see, I don't get beated this easily. And we all know that without Patrick's help last week, you would've..."

"Without Timmy's help last week, you would've lost!" Naruto said as the crowd cheered.

"WHAT!?" Danny said. "Listen to me, you don't want to make me mad, because..."

**("Master of Puppets" by ****Metallica **played)

The crowd booed wildly as Kankuro came as well.

"Oh, now this guy..." said Mr. Comanator.

"Yeah! Kankuro will shut Naruto up!" Desire said.

"I think things are gonna explode here!" said Sandy.

"Who do you think you are?" asked Kankuro. "Huh?"

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki." Naruto said.

"I know you are." Kankuro asked. "It doesn't qualify to lick my boots".

The crowd booed.

"You see, Naruto, you're just like the crowd." Kankuro said. "You're a jerk who thinks he's owning the world. Who thinks he's the best thing going today and that everybody loves him. But there is a cold truthful reality. The cold truth is that I am the Master while all of the other people are nothing in comparison to me!"

Danny shook his head.

"No, I'm not nothing." Danny said. "But you're mostly right, Kankuro. He thinks that he's the best thing going, just like those stupid Beavers and Jake Long. I haven't forgot about the fact that I should wear their titles. The Beavers defeated me on a fluke while the only reason why I couldn't defeat Jake Long for the title was because of you, Kankuro, and because of Ember. But the leader of the F-B-N is not going to lose here. I'm not going to..."

**Danny got suplexed by Dagget Beaver! **Norbert then entered the ring as well and started attacking Kankuro. Naruto watched and smiled.

"Fight!" said Sandy in joy.

Dagget picked Danny up while Norbert picked Kankuro up. Then they threw Danny and Kankuro at eachother... Only for Danny to duck, making Kankuro hit Naruto! Both Danny and Kankuro rolled quickly out of the ring.

"Ha!" Desire laughed. "Stupid Beavers!"

Naruto got up. Then he started punching the Beavers! The Beavers tried to stop him and then Jake Long came. Jake pushed Naruto aside and then they got into eachother's face.

"Look at those two!" Mr. Comanator said. "It seems like they're going to explode!"

"I wonder if they're gonna kill eachother tonight!" said Desire.

Naruto and Jake started smash mouthing eachother as the Beavers tried to seperate.

"This match is going to be huge!" Sandy said. "Six men tag!"

...

The cameras switched to Shego. She walked in the backstage and met Sakura.

"Hello!" Sakura said.

"Hi..." Shego said.

"Good luck in your match." Sakura said.

"You are not tough..." Shego said.

"What?" Sakura asked.

"You're not tough." Shego said. "Do you think you're gonna defeat Ino for the title? Even if you'll win the poll?"

"I... I do!" Sakura said.

"Nah..." Shego said. "I will show you what tough is all about, Pumpkin." she said and walked.

...

The cameras switched back to the ring.

"We're going to have a women's match next!" Sandy said.

"And... What the hell?" asked Desire.

**Squidward and Mr. Krabs** walked at the crowd. The fans cheered as they held up signs that said "**Suggest tag teams for us!**".

"Squidward and Krabs are also excited!" Mr. Comanator said. "We'll be right back."

...

After the commercials, the cameras switched back to the ring.

**("The Sound of Madness" by Shinedown played)**

The crowd started booing. Kin walked to the ring with Zaku accompanying her. Kin looked a little scared as Zaku calmed her down.

"This match is scheduled for one fall!" Allen Jacobs said. "Introducing first, accompanied by Zaku Abumi, from the Sound Village in Japan, Kin Tsuchi!"

"Kin is going to fight Shego tonight." said Mr. Comanator. "It's going to be an interesting match".

"Everyone should vote for Kin in the womens poll!" Desire said.

"No, we shouldn't..." said Sandy. "Especially after this match".

**("Living La Vida Loca" by Ricky Martin played)**

The crowd cheered as Shego walked through the curtains. She raised her hands.

"And her opponent," Jacobs said. "From Go City, Shego!".

"Shego is going to show Sakura what toughness is all about!" said Mr. Comanator.

"Those women are so... Weird!" Desire said. "They don't care talking about eachother like that!"

"That's why we're better then man." said Sandy.

Kin and Shego locked up as the match begun, and then Shego picked Kin up on her shoulder. She threw Kin on the turnbuckles and then tackled her. She started punching her and whipped her to the ropes. Shego elbowed Kin. She then tried to ran towards Kin, but Kin moved and Shego hit the turnbuckle. Kin ran and Shego elbowed her. Shego climbed on the second turnbuckle only for Kin to kick her, making her fall. Kin started stomping on Shego. She kicked her and then started hitting her leg. Shego started kicking and punching Kin back but Kin chop blocked her on her knee. Kin tried to lock Shego's leg but Shego started punching her, making her release the hold.

"Kin is trying to work on Shego's leg here." Mr. Comanator said.

"Shego is just acting like a thug in this match!" said Desire.

"Hey, she's tough!" Sandy said.

Kin twisted Shego's leg and covered. 1... 2... Shego kicked out. Kin chop blocked Shego. Then she taunted the crowd as Zaku cheered for her. Shego used the roll up! 1... 2... Kin kicked out. Kin clotheslined Shego. 1... 2... Shego kicked out. Kin kicked Shego's leg. Shego punched her but Kin elbowed her in the head. Kin kept twisting Shego's leg and kicked it. Then she started stomping Shego's leg on the ropes, jumping on it. She kept doing it until Shego suddenly kicked her with her other leg, knocking Kin out of the ring! The crowd cheered. Shego tried to get up but held her leg. She looked like her leg was in pain. Kin then entered the ring again.

**"Here is your winner, Shego!"** Allen Jacobs said.

Shego held her leg but raised her hand. Shego then said "This is toughness!".

"indeed, only toughness from Shego!" said Mr. Comanator.

"Who believed she can win with a hurten leg!" Desire said.

"Shego kept proving herself!" said Sandy. "She can win this poll!".

...

The cameras switch to Ember, who sat in her office with Wolfgang. He looked at her.

"I wanna destroy someone." Wolfgang said. "You don't let me fight anybody".

"Wolfgang, it's fine." Ember said."I got it. Everything's fine!"

"You should stop sweet talking me and start doing stuff!" he said.

"Whoa!" it was **Youngblood**. He came by with Skulker. "Don't you talk to my girl like that".

"It's fine. Nobody asked you." Wolfgang said.

"Hey, Bully, you should shut your mouth and listen to better people." Skulker said.

"No." Wolfgang said.

Suddenly Zim entered the office with Misty. Misty held her neck in pain.

"Still hurt from Gaz?" Ember asked.

"Yeah." Zim said. "Anyway, Ember, I wanted to ask you something".

"I guess it's about your title match at Cartoonland?" asked Ember.

"That's it." Zim said. "I need to know who I'm facing".

"Look, Zim, I'm the commissioner. You know that, right?" Ember asked. "Therefore I can use any superstar in order to do what I want".

"No!" Misty said. "You can't use my Zimmy like that! I'm the only girl who can use the chicken in the bed!".

The crowd shouted "Ewwwww!".

"What...?" Ember asked. "No... What!? No, yuck, you... I don't wanna know!"

Wolfgang, Skulker and Youngblood laughed behind her back.

"Anyway, what I meant was you can beat whoever I want for me." Ember said. "But... I have troubles in deciding. So if TV can put people in a poll in order for them to beat Timmy, so I can use you, Zim, and your TV title match, to knock out who I want".

"You mean 'Choke Out', because it's what I do." Zim said.

"Whatever." Ember said. "You're gonna face one of the following: Former TV champ **Chouji Akimichi**..."

"He beated him before!" Misty said proudly.

"**Chris Griffin**..."

"Who cares about him?" Zim asked.

"Or..." Ember said. "**Kappa Mikey**!"

The crowd now cheered. Zim looked at her.

"Mikey is nothing." Zim said. "Isn't it so?"

"Yeah!" Misty said.

"That nothing defeated Skull Boy here last week." Wolfgang said.

"You're annoying." Youngblood said. "I don't like you".

Ember nodded. "But he's strong, he can make a good friend for us".

She looked at Wolfgang.

...

The cameras switched to Bob Jones with Neji Hyugga.

"Neji, you've asked for this time to speak. What's on your mind?" asked Jones.

"What's on my mind..." Neji said. "A great question with a great answer. You see... As a great performer who's destined to greatness, I'm going to show all of the dropouts in Pennsylvania my abilities".

The crowd booed him.

"Neji, what's with all of this dropouts thing?" asked Jones. "Why you're doing it?"

"Dropouts, Robato, is what most of the people are." Neji said. "You got some success in the WWT. But mostly people are trying to pretend they are success. But they're not. For example, Jake Long is a guy pretending to be a success. Kankuro and Danny Phantom are real successes. Mikey, with all of his passion, he's a dropout".

Neji took the microphone. He pushed Jones aside and started walking.

"That's the problem with you people around here." Neji said as he looked around him. "Thinking you're great. Doing stuff to make people think you're great like challenging without any backup, or embarrasing yourself. That's why I'm here- To show you that the only destiny that awaits for all of us... The only thing that makes us equal... Is death".

Neji then walked to the curtains.

"Death is something everyone can achieve." Neji said. "But you got dropouts even in death".

Neji walked to the ring.

...

The cameras switched back to the ring.

"Wait," said Mr. Comanator. "He comes here?".

"It seems like it!" Desire said.

"There are people who die before others. By murder or by suicide." Neji said as he came out.

"Make him stop!" said Sandy.

"By the way," Neji said. "Two of the dropouts that are acting like they're a success are those two people in the crowd".

Squidward and Krabs looked at Neji.

"He means them? He needs to stop." Mr. Comanator said.

"You two are challenging tag teams from outside. How many tag teams you got?" he asked.

Squidward and Krabs became angry.

"Zero!" said Desire. "Totally".

"No, they got one." Sandy said.

"You should stop playing like you're a success. You two are nothing." Neji said.

Squidward took the microphone. "How about I'll show you who's nothing in the ring?"

The crowd cheered. Neji nodded.

"Fine." He said.

Neji entered the ring.

"Neji vs Squidward!" said Mr. Comanator. "When we'll come back!"

...

The cameras came back from commercials to the ring. The bell rang. Squidward tried to lock Neji up but Neji dodged it and looked at Squidward with cold eyes. They locked up as Neji pushed Squidward to the corner, chocking and punching him. He released it and started punching Squidward again. Neji then said "You're a dropout. You're a..." but Squidward slapped him in the face! Then he started punching Neji in the face. He whipped Neji to the ropes and then kicked him. Squidward whipped Neji to the ropes again but then Neji kicked him in the chin. Then he hit the big boot on Squidward, knocking Squidward down.

"Neji is so intense in the last few weeks!" said Mr. Comanator.

"I know, it's great!" Desire said. "Now you see why he's talking about success?"

"Neji should stop talking and start doing!" said Sandy.

Neji started punching Squidward on the mat. He punched him to the ropes and then punched him to the corner. Then he whipped Squidward to the corner, making Squidward fall to the mat. Neji picked Squidward up and Squidward then started punching Neji in the gut. He kept punching him. Squidward got up but Neji kneed him in the gut. Then he punched Squidward and ran to the ropes. Squidward managed to hit him with the powerslam! Then Squidward covered Neji. 1... 2... Neji kicked out. Squidward then started punching Neji. He kept punching him to the ropes and then whipped him to the ropes. Neji reversed it but Squidward came back with a leg lariat!

"Squidward hit it! He hit Neji!" Mr. Comanator said.

"That dropout can't win!" screamed Desire.

"Stop talking like you know it all." Sandy said.

Squidward then picked Neji up and hit the atomic drop. He ran to the ropes and hit the FrankenSteiner. Then he covered Neji. 1... 2... Neji kicked out again. Squidward then put Neji in the corner and started punching him until he completed ten punches. Squidward then kicked Neji in the gut and put him in the Clarinet position. He picked him up but then Neji hit the backdrop! Neji then looked at a downed Squidward and picked him up. He told him "You do it like this..." and then put Squidward in the position of what was called the Neji Slam. Neji then screamed "Final Destination!" and hit the Side Slam on Squidward! Neji then covered. 1... 2... 3!

**"Here is your winner, Neji Hyugga!"** Allen Jacobs said.

**"My Last Breath" by Evanescence** played as Neji celebrated.

"Neji just beated Squidward decisively." said Mr. Comanator.

"I've said it." Desire said. "You should be careful, Jake Long. This man is coming for you".

"This man got a bright future." said Sandy. "We'll come back after the commercials".

...

After the commercials, the cameras switched to Ember in her office. She held her head like she has an headache. The reason for this was revealed as the camera moved a bit... To reveal **Cartman** standing in front of her desk. Youngblood, Wolfgang and Skulker talked about something from behind.

"So as I said," Cartman said. "Jaundice is a very serious condition. We should take care of those kind of things. As a commissioner, it's your responsibility".

"Cartman..." Ember tried saying.

"We should check all the Divas!" Cartman said. "We should check them. I'll personally check them!"

"Hands off Ember!" Youngblood said.

"Zim will kill you if you'll touch Misty..." Skulker said.

"You're an idiot." Wolfgang said.

"Don't you call me an idiot, Wolfgang." Cartman said. "Or I'll roshambo you".

"GOD DAMMIT, CARTMAN!" Ember yelled. That made Cartman stop.

"Yes, Commissioner?" asked Cartman.

"I'm sick of it..." Ember said. "You've had your chance at Bart. Get over it".

"I don't talk about myself." Cartman said. "I have a problem with Jaundice. Therefore, anybody should be careful about that and someone should take the title from that faux champ".

"He really thinks he has Jaundice?" asked Youngblood.

Cartman looked at Youngblood. "Jaundice is not a thing to laugh about! How about you'll fight against him and try to counter it?".

Youngblood looked at him. "A National title shot? Fine with me".

"Yeah, you should complete the Grand Slam!" said Skulker.

"Okay, if it's fine with you." Ember said. "Just one problem... What about the poll?"

Everyone were quiet.

"**Hardcore match**," Ember said. "**Submission match**... And **Ladder match**!"

Everyone nodded.

"But a Hardcore match can spread the Jaundice!" Cartman said.

"Dammit, I'm gonna kill him!" Wolfgang said.

"Settle down!" Ember said. "Now, you two, Youngblood and Skulker, go and face Team Amazement!".

Youngblood and Skulker high fived eachother and left.

...

The cameras switched to the F-B-N's locker room. Danny paced around the room, with Jimmy and Timmy looking at him.

"Danny, please..." Jimmy said. "Stop worrying".

"We're doomed." Danny said. "The F-B-N is not the strong stable it used to be".

"Danny, Naruto and the Beavers are nothing." Timmy said.

"It's not it. There's something else." Danny said.

Timmy and Jimmy looked at eachother.

"What?" Timmy asked.

"Ember..." Danny said. "She got Skulker, she got Wolfgang. I thought something's fishy around here".

"But it's a good thing, right?" asked Jimmy. "She's destroying guys like Jake Long, Bart Simpson, Naruto... It's good for us!".

"If it's not with me leading it," Danny said. "It's wrong. It should stop".

Timmy looked at Danny. "Do you think you have a problem? I need to fight against someone those idiots will decide!"

"Come on, guys, we'll beat them!" Jimmy said. "We're the F-B-N!".

Danny looked at Jimmy.

"But I hope we're not the only guys left in the F-B-N." he said.

...

The cameras switched to the ring.

**("Reckless Youth" by Pillar played)**

The crowd cheered and Team Amazement stepped to the ring ramp. They played for the crowd as Bart raised his title. Then they walked to the ring.

"This tag team match is scheduled for one fall!" Allen Jacobs said. "Introducing first, the team of Chris Griffin and the WWT National Champion Bart Simpson, Team Amazement!"

"Team Amazement are on a roll!" said Mr. Comanator. "Chris can get a TV title shot while Bart is the National champ".

"Chris won't get a title shot while Bart will lose his title!" Desire said.

"Can you say something that is not the opposite?" asked Sandy.

**("We Are The People" by Empire of the Sun played)**

The crowd then booed as Youngblood and Skulker walked to the ring. Youngblood signaled for the belt.

"And their opponents," Jacobs said. "From the Ghost Zone, Skulker and Captain Youngblood!"

"Youngblood will get the title shot." said Mr. Comanator. "Again, Ember is abusing her power".

"Stop saying that bull!" Desire said. "Why Youngblood shouldn't get the title shot?".

"Because he sucks." said Sandy.

Chris Griffin opened the match with Youngblood. Youngblood slapped him. Griffin tackled Youngblood to the mat! Then he whipped Youngblood to the mat and elbowed him. 1... 2... Youngblood kicked out. Griffin whipped him to the turnbuckle. Griffin tagged Bart in and whipped him onto Youngblood. Bart then hit the Snapmare on Youngblood. He ran and hit the legdrop. 1... 2... Youngblood kicked out. Bart punched Youngblood. Bart whipped Youngblood but Youngblood reversed it. Bart dodged a Pirate Clothesline and it seemed like he was going for the BartDog, but Skulker pulled him out of the ring. He pushed Bart into the ring post and threw him back into the ring. Then he tagged Youngblood in.

"Skulker and Youngblood try to weaken Bart." Mr. Comanator said.

"That's a great strategy by the greatest tag team in WWT!" said Desire.

"Skulker and Youngblood are two obnoxious guys." Sandy said. "They should be ashamed of themselfs".

Skulker then kneed Bart in the ring. He hit the backbreaker on Bart, holding Bart on his knee. Bart started punching him and Skulker tagged Youngblood in again, hitting the backbreaker as Youngblood kicked Skulker's head. Youngblood punched Bart and threw him to the ropes. Bart came back and hit the victory roll! 1... 2... Youngblood kicked out. Both tried to crawl for a tag. Youngblood tagged Skulker, who ran and punched Griffin, preventing a tag. Skulker kneed Bart while Griffin tried to enter but the ref prevented it. Youngblood punched Bart from the outside. Skulker hit the Snapmare on Bart, and then ran and hit the big boot on him. 1... 2... Bart kicked out.

"Bart is not giving up to the monster!" said Mr. Comanator.

"Someone should stop him, before this monster will destroy him!" Desire said.

"Bart is so great!" said Sandy.

Skulker punched Bart. He tagged Youngblood in, and Youngblood stomped on Bart. Youngblood rammed Bart's head in the corner, and hit the Vertical Suplex. 1... 2... Bart kicked out. Youngblood argued with the ref. Youngblood locked the headlock on Bart, but Bart punched him. Youngblood hit him in the gut. He whipped Bart to the corner and ran towards him... Only for Bart to kick his face. Youngblood kicked Bart in the gut and tried to go for the Pirate Bomb only for Bart to hurricanrana him out of the ring! Bart ran and tagged Griffin in as Youngblood ran in and tagged Skulker. Griffin dodged a clothesline and then punched Skulker, whipped him to the corner and hit him with a clothesline in the corner!

"Chris Griffin is destroying anything!" Mr. Comanator said.

"It's just because Skulker wasn't ready!" said Desire.

"It was because Skulker is a doughbag!" Sandy said.

Griffin tried to whip Skulker to the other corner, but Skulker reversed it and threw him to the corner. Skulker missed a clothesline and Chris tackled him. Then Chris hit the Spinebuster on him! Now Chris was playing for the crowd. He then picked Skulker up and yelled something. He whipped Skulker to the ropes and ran to the other side. Griffin hit the Griffin Wing on Skulker! Then he covered but the ref didn't count. Griffin got up and asked the referee what's wrong while Youngblood entered the ring and sat in the corner. The ref said a tag was made during Skulker's run into the other side. Griffin turned around... And got hit with the Pirate Clothesline! Skulker punched Bart while Youngblood covered. 1... 2... 3!

**"Here are your winners, Skulker and Captain Youngblood!" **Jacobs said.

The crowd booed as and Skulker and Youngblood just ran away. Youngblood raised his hand and celebrated with Skulker.

"Youngblood has pinned Griffin!" said Mr. Comanator.

"And next... The National champ!" Desire said. "That will happen in 13 days!

"Youngblood used his brain!" said Sandy. "He knows how to do it".

...

The cameras switched to the backstage. Mr. TV was with Sasquatch, Shikamaru and Patrick.

"Who's the new guy you've signed?" asked Shikamaru.

"Oh, that will be a surprise." TV said.

"I'm waiting for it." Sasquatch said.

"It sounds like it's gonna be huge!" Patrick said.

"Now, guys, we have to try and fight Timmy Turner and his F-B-N." TV said. "We should be careful and not having him outsmarting us".

"He won't outsmart us." Shikamaru said. "Whoever he'll face, the other two will keep an eye on him".

"Only Timmy won't have any eye." Patrick said. "I'm going to kill him in the ring".

Sasquatch laughed. "You know... I can win the poll".

"Come on, guys..." Shikamaru said. "We don't need to fight. We'll have a lot of time to destroy Turner. We just need to concentrate on him".

**Timmy** then came.

"It seems like I'm the hot topic." Timmy said.

Mr. TV almost moved... Only for Shikamaru to stop him.

"He doesn't worth it." Shikamaru said. "You won't get fire because of him".

"Don't you want a revenge?" Timmy asked. "All of you? I cost you your title shots. I've embarrased you".

"We'll get you in the ring." Patrick said.

Timmy looked at them. "You all are pathetic".

They stared at him.

"Do you think I'll risk my career, my reputation, my freedom... My LIFE," he said. "Just in order to play the bad guy? Do you think it's a game? How stupid do you think I am?".

"We don't think you're stupid." Shikamaru said.

"You should take Timmy Turner very seriously." Timmy said. "I'm going to destroy anything and everything until I'll take what I want to take. I want to take something that is called the WWT World Title. That's it. And I've told you before: I'll go to any rate to get this title".

"Timmy..." TV started. "Why? Why to ruin your future?"

Timmy looked at him. "I'm not this young rising star. I'm not the clean wrestler of WWT. I'm much, MUCH more then that. I'm a man. I'm going to win the title even if it's going to be the last thing I'll do in my life. And what are you going to do?" he asked. "Cry? Fear?"

"Beat you!" Patrick said. Timmy shook his head.

"No." he said. "You're going to die".

He stared at Patrick.

...

The cameras switch to a leg walking.

"Intense. But when we'll be back, a debut match!" Mr. Comanator said. "Who's entering the WWT? We'll be right back!".

...

After the break, the cameras switched to the ring.

**("Sound of Madness" by Shinedown played)**

"This next match is scheduled for one fall!" Allen Jacobs said. "Introducing first, from the Sound Village in Japan, Dosu Kinuta!"

Dosu walked through the curtains to the ring. He looked very serious.

"Dosu is going to play a welcoming committee!" said Mr. Comanator.

"They don't know how to use this guy!" Desire said. "He should be fighting top guys. Not debuting workers!"

"I wonder who Mr. TV hired!" said Sandy.

**("Hero" by Nickelback played)**

The crowd cheered as Mikey walked to the ring. He held a microphone.

"Wait, what does he doing here?" asked Mr. Comanator.

"Well, guys, you must be asking why am I here?" Mikey said. "Well, first- To cheap plug. Guys, vote for me on my poll!"

The crowd laughed.

"This jerk..." Desire said.

"But also, to introduce the new guy..." Mikey stopped himself. "No, wait, new GUYS! They're going to save the WWT. They're going to crush whoever in their path in WWT. They're going to... Light a FIRE!" Mikey emphasised. "on WWT. Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome... The Blue one. You can call him Blue. The Blue... **Color Ranger**!"

**("Behind the Mask" by Michael Jackson played)**

Through the curtains, three people came. They STRONGLY resembled the Power Rangers: They wore a one color-coded skin-tight spandex battle suits and helmets with opaque visors. One was short and Blue, the other one was tall and Green, and another one was clearly a Woman and Pink. They entered the ring, doing martial arts moves.

"What the..." Mr. Comanator said. "Wait, are those...!"

"It's... Ember will be mad!" said Desire. "How could you, Mr. TV!?"

"He hired some new guys!" Sandy said, almost laughing. "Good for him!"

Dosu stared at the Blue guy. Blue just looked at him, looking strong. Dosu tried to lock up with him. Blue hit Dosu with a headlock takedown. Dosu quickly reached the ropes. Blue broke it up and Dosu looked at him. Dosu then said "Are you for real?". He ran at Blue and got hit with a hiptoss! Blue then started punching Dosu down, and then kicked him with some martial arts kicks. Blue then locked Dosu in a headlock. Mikey, meanwhile, walked to the announcers table and put on a set of headsets. Then it changed to the backstage with a split screen. On one side, Ember, Skulker, Cartman and Wolfgang watched the TV. On the other side, Neji watched a monitor. All were shocked.

"They can't believe what they see!" said Mr. Comanator.

"Mikey, you and Mr. TV... You cannot do it!" Desire said.

"I can." Mikey said. "Those guys are my friends. Real superheroes. They're going to show you what they got!".

"Great for you, Mikey. You're good." said Sandy.

Dosu started punching Blue. He kept punching him until Blue released the hold. Dosu then ran and tried to hit Blue with a Melodic Arm, only for Blue to duck. Dosu ran to the ropes and hit Blue with a knee smash. Dosu then started stomping on Blue. He whipped him to the corner and ran at him. He elbowed Blue. Then he chopped Blue down. He climbed on the top rope and Blue got up. Dosu hit the flying clothesline on Blue, knocking him down! Dosu covered Blue. 1... 2... Blue kicked out. Dosu then tried to shut the crowd up. He whipped Blue to the ropes and ran to the other side. Green then pulled his leg, making him fall. Dosu then yelled at the two other Color Rangers.

"Dosu just can't take it!" Mr. Comanator said. "He can't hit Blue!"

"Are those your friends, Mikey?" asked Desire. "Cheaters?"

"I saw nothing, as you like to say!" said Mikey.

"Mikey, you're my new favorite, I swear." Sandy said.

Dosu turned around and Blue dropkicked him! He started punching Dosu on the mat. Then he whipped him to the ropes and picked him up, hitting a last call on Dosu! Blue then posed for the crowd a bit. Blue whipped Dosu to the corner. Blue then ran to the corner... And hit the Stinger Splash! Blue then ran and climbed on the top turnbuckle, hitting Whisper with the Wind! Dosu was knocked down to the mat, as Blue layed down. The crowd then clapped for Blue, chanting "Color Rangers!". Blue then got up as Dosu got up as well. Dosu turned around and got kicked right in the gut. Blue then hit him with... The Snappy Bomb? Blue covered. 1... 2... 3!

**"Here is your winner, the Blue Color Ranger!".**

"He... Sna... I mean, the Blue Color Ranger has won!" said Mr. Comanator.

"You're such a sore loser!" Desire said. "You can't do that!"

"Yes I can!" Mikey said. "I can do whatever I want!"

"Look, Mikey, it's Ember!" said Sandy.

Ember, Cartman, Wolfgang, Skulker and Neji came. Then Dosu came at them, yelling something.

"Good for you, Mikey!" Ember said. "You and Mr. TV, you really got me there! The Color Rangers, right?" she asked.

The Color Rangers stood in the ring, acting tough.

"I'll do you a favor." Ember said. "You three are going to fight at Cartoonland! But against who?"

"Mikey took the headsets down and entered the ring. He looked at Ember.

"The fans will decide!" Ember said. "Yeah, that's right. You three can fight... **Zaku, Dosu and Neji**!" The crowd booed. "Or how about...** Jimmy Neutron, Truman and El Tigre**?" she asked.

"She can't stand it." Mr. Comanator said.

"Or, and that's a third option," Ember said. "Skulker, Cartman and Wolfgang!"

The crowd booed.

"Brilliant!" said Desire.

"Good luck for your team, Mikey." Ember said. "You're gonna need it".

She left with her entourage.

"Ember is just going wild!" Sandy said. "She should stop!"

...

The cameras switched to Jake Long. He was with the Beavers.

"You two have to focus." Jake said. "Maybe nothing will happen to us if we'll lose tonight, but I don't care. I want a victory. I want to give my all in the match. You two have to do it as well".

"We're gonna." Dagget said. "Don't you worry, they won't get what they want".

"I'm voting." Norbert said, holding his IPad. "Jake, got anyone you want to face?"

"Hmm..." Jake said. "All of them seem tough to me. Kankuro want another shot and Danny feels like he got screwed. But there is..."

Naruto then came to the room. He looked at Jake.

"Don't you think I forgot about earlier." Naruto said. "I'm not going to forget what you did".

"Actually, that was my fault..." Dagget said. "I threw Danny..."

"No, I didn't threw Kankuro hard enough." Norbert said.

"I don't care about that." Naruto said. "I was talking to you".

Jake looked at Naruto. "I don't get it".

"You should." Naruto said. "And don't get too comfortable with the title".

"Oooooooooh!" the crowd said.

"Don't get to comfortable with what you feel." Jake said. "I'm going to prove I belong".

"Prove it." Naruto said and left.

"Next, we're gonna get the six men!" Sandy said.

...

After the commercials, the cameras switched back to the ring.

**("Master of Puppets" by Metallica played)**

Kankuro got out to the ring. The crowd booed.

**("The One You Love To Hate" by Halford played)**

Danny then came out as well. The crowd just kept booing him.

**("Haruka Kanata" by Asian Kung-Fu Generation played)**

"This match is scheduled for one fall, it is a six men tag team match!" Jacobs said. "Introducing first, the team of Kankuro, Danny Phantom and Naruto Uzumaki!"

The crowd cheered as Naruto walked to the ring ramp as well. He passed both Kankuro and Danny who looked at him angrily.

"Naruto is on a bad side here..." Mr. Comanator asked.

"Naruto should shut up and do what's best for him." said Desire. "Meaning letting Danny and Kankuro lead him".

"Kankuro lost to Jake twice, while Danny lost to Naruto..." Sandy said.

**("Born to be Wild" by Steppenwolf played)**

The crowd kept cheering, although less then before, while Dagget and Norbert came to the ring. They flashed their tag titles.

**("It's My Life" by Bon Jovi played)**

"And their opponents, the team of WWT Tag Team champions, Dagget and Norbert Beaver, and the WWT World Champion, Jake Long!"

Jake entered the ring as the crowd cheered. He looked at his opponents. Naruto stared him down.

"Jake and the Beavers can face each one of those guys at 13 days!" said Mr. Comanator.

"Danny is going to get the World title, or the Tag titles!" Desire said.

"I don't think he'll love teaming up with those guys..." said Sandy.

Dagget opened it against Kankuro. They locked up and Kankuro threw Dagget down. Dagget started punching and chopping Kankuro and tried whipping him, only for Kankuro to elbow him. Dagget took Kankuro down with his legs but Kankuro kicked him to the corner and ran. Dagget hit the drop toe hold. Dagget punched Kankuro in the face and tagged Norbert in. They locked up and Kankuro kneed and punched him. Kankuro whipped Norbert to the corner but Norbert kicked him in the face. Norbert punched Kankuro and tried tackeling him. Kankuro didn't fell the first two times, but then Norbert dodged a clothesline and tackled Kankuro to the outside! The crowd cheered.

"The Beavers are doing great!" Mr. Comanator said.

"I wonder when your Jake will enter the ring!" said Desire.

"In due time, in due time." Sandy said.

Kankuro entered the ring and kneed Norbert. He whipped him to the ropes, as Jake tagged himself in. Norbert moved through Kankuro's legs, and then Jake started chopping Kankuro. Kankuro threw him to the ropes and punched him down. He tagged Danny in, who started to chop Jake. Jake then blocked a chop and started chopping Danny himself, hitting a back body drop on him. Then he tagged Dagget in. Dagget started chopping Danny and Danny collapsed in pain. Danny was whipped to the ropes, getting backdropped by Dagget. Danny then punched Dagget but Dagget locked a headlock. Danny hit the Atomic Drop and tried to lock a Figure Four, only for Dagget to kick him away before locking his own Figure Four!

"Dagget locked the Figure Four on Danny!" said Mr. Comanator.

"What a no good idiot, Dagget, you're nothing compared to Danny!" Desire said.

"Yeah, scream, Danny!" said Sandy.

Jake and Norbert entered the ring to stop Kankuro and Naruto from interfering. Then Norbert locked Naruto in a Figure Four while Jake did the same to Kankuro! The heels and Naruto screamed in pain as Jason Smith tried to regain control. The faces released the hold. Danny screamed in pain and tagged Naruto in. Naruto punched Dagget down! They traded punches and Naruto whipped Dagget to the corner. 1... 2... Dagget kicked out. He tagged Kankuro in and Kankuro kicked Dagget. Kankuro hit the backbreaker. 1... 2... Dagget kicked out. Kankuro threw Dagget to the ropes and punched him. He threw him again and punched him again. Then he tried it again and Dagget punched him!

"You need to tag!" Mr. Comanator said.

"Kankuro, stop him!" screamed Desire.

"Come on, Dagget, do it!" Sandy said.

Dagget started chopping Kankuro and ran towards him but Kankuro hit the Spinebuster. Jason counted... 1... 2... Norbert broke it. Kankuro tagged Naruto in. Naruto hit the Suplex on Dagget. 1... 2... Dagget kicked out. Naruto tagged Danny. Danny smashed Dagget with his knee and started punching him in the corner. He chopped him and tagged Kankuro in. Danny elbowed Dagget. Kankuro started punching Dagget until Dagget hit the Enzugiri! Dagget then tagged Jake who started punching Kankuro, whipping him to the ropes and backdropped him! He hit an Atomic Drop and then hit Danny with another one. Naruto ran but Norbert and Dagget jumped on him with a double shoulder tackle! Jake then picked Kankuro up and hit the Dragon DDT! Jason Smith counted. 1... 2... 3!

**"Here are your winners, The Angry Beavers and Jake Long!".**

"The champs won it!" screamed Mr. Comanator. "Jake has done it!"

Jake and the Beavers left the ring, hugging eachother. They celebrated in the crowd.

"That idiot Naruto, he screwed the match!" Desire screamed.

"Jake has proven once again he can defeat the best!" said Sandy.

Naruto stood up. Danny looked at him and at Kankuro. The three started arguing with eachother, as it seemed like they're angry. Then Danny threw Naruto to the ropes and hit him with the Ghost Slam! The crowd booed. Kankuro taunted Naruto. He turned around and Danny hit him as well with the Ghost Slam! Then Danny said "Don't waste your vote!". He looked at both of them.

"The three poll participants are angry!" said Mr. Comanator. "Good night from the Bryce Jordan Center!"

The show ended as Danny raised his hands as the crowd booed.

* * *

**Quick results:**

Shego def. Kin Tsuchi

Neji Hyugga def. Squidward Tentacles

Captain Youngblood and Skulker def. Team Amazement

The Blue Color Ranger def. Dosu Kinuta

Jake Long and the Angry Beavers def. Kankuro, Naruto Uzumaki and Danny Phantom

* * *

**Card for Spring Brawl:**

**WWT World Championship: **Jake Long (c) vs Kankuro/Danny Phantom/Naruto Uzumaki

******WWT Tag Team Championship: **The Angry Beavers (c) vs The losers of the World title poll

Timmy Turner vs Shikamaru Nara/Patrick Star/Sasquatch

**WWT Womens Championship:** Ino Yamanaka (c) vs The winner of the Womens poll

**WWT Television Championship:** Invader Zim vs Chris Griffin/Chouji/Kappa Mikey

Squidward and Mr. Krabs vs the winners of the outside tag team poll

**WWT National Championship: **Bart Simpson (c) vs Captain Youngblood (Submission match/Hardcore match/Ladder match)

The Color Rangers vs Zaku, Dosu and Neji/Skulker, Wolfgang and Eric Cartman/Truman X, El Tigre and Jimmy Neutron)

* * *

The polls are completed! And now we can finally vote.

In my profile you have the Womens poll and Fanfiction Critic will post the other polls.

Please review and vote!


	9. Slay Me!

The last stop before Cartoonland!

I hope all of you voted for the polls. Cartoonland is gonna be great!

So now we're going to see Monday Night Program.

I only own my OC.

* * *

WWT Monday Night Program: May Week 3

"Across the Nation" by The Union Underground plays as the intro to WWT Monday Night Program, fireworks go off on top of the TVtron. You can see signs like "Vote for Naruto!" or "Go Go Color Rangers!".

"LIVE from the **Honda Center at ****Anaheim, **It's Monday Night Program! I'm Mr. Comanator and next to me we got Desire and Sandy!" Mr. Comanator said. "Tonight we have a big show for you, with a Triple Threat main event between Kankuro, Naruto and Danny Phantom!".

"Also, Rock... I mean, The Green Color Ranger will face Skulker!" said Desire. "And Temari will take on Misty in a battle of two former Womens champions!"

"And Captain Youngblood will face Chris Griffin!" Sandy said. "It's going to be a huge match!"

"But do you see who's in the ring right now?" asked Mr. Comanator. "Bob Jones!"

"What the hell does this buffon does in the ring?" Desire asked.

"He's going to host something!" said Sandy. "A three way debate!".

Bob Jones stood in the ring, where three podiums were.

"Ladies and gentlemen," Bob Jones said. "In few moments we're going to see the first ever three way debate between three of the contenders for the WWT title. They're going to try and convince you to vote for them in the polls. Without further a due, please welcome... Kankuro!"

**("Master of Puppets" by Metallica played)**

The crowd booed as Kankuro came to the ring. He wore his usual outfit.

"Kankuro is the former champ. Can he win the poll?" Mr. Comanator asked.

"He should, but those fans are so stupid and can't decide a good decision." said Desire.

"I didn't vote for him." Sandy said.

"And now..." Jones said. "Please welcome the second option for the poll... Danny Phantom!"

**("The One You Love To Hate" by Halford played)**

The crowd kept booing, even more then before, as Danny came out. He, unlike Kankuro, wore a suit and was on his "Regular" mode and not Ghost mode.

"It's preety rare seeing Danny like this." said Mr. Comanator.

"Danny is also a strong option for the main event!" Desire said.

"But I think we all know who will get the match..." said Sandy.

"And last but not least," Jones said. "Naruto Uzumaki!"

**("Haruka Kanata" by Asian Kung-Fu Generation played)**

Naruto came out in his usual outfit as well as the crowd cheered wildly.

"There he is!" Mr. Comanator said. "He's the favorite to win!"

"I hope this idiot won't be our champ, he's worse then Jake!" said Desire.

"What a great match it will be!" Sandy said.

"Okay, gentlemen..." Jones said. "Each one of you will have two minutes trying convincing the crowd why they should pick you. We'll start with you, Kankuro".

Kankuro spoke to the mic on the podium.

"Okay. Unlike those two idiots," Kankuro said. "I don't need to sweet talk myself into the title picture. I KNOW I can beat Jake if I'll get one more chance. I KNOW that if Jake will try pull an upset once more, he won't be able to pull it off. I held the title for a long time. I was the champ and ruled this show. You should put this main event on a guy you know he can beat Jake. And that's exactly what I'm going to do. Naruto is a new guy and Danny never had any success against the Young people. Only me, only Kankuro, only I can beat Jake. Together, Puppets, we're going to slay the Dragon. We're going to kill him once and for all!"

The crowd booed as Kankuro finished talking. Jones looked at him.

"Okay, thank you, Kankuro." Jones said. "Now... Danny, it's your turn".

Danny started talking.

"Only **you** can beat Jake?" Danny asked. "You've said it and I thought it was such a STUPID claim that it doesn't worth an answer, but now I think I'm going to answer it anyway. Last week, who pinned you? **Again**? Jake Long! If there's anybody who can **lose** to Jake, then it's you. If someone want to see Jake get his ass kicked, he shouldn't pick you, a guy who lost to Jake countless times, he should pick me! I mean, a month and a half ago, I actually was going to beat Jake and win the title unless you and Ember interfered. And besides, I would want to talk about that. Did you plan to use me in order to beat Jake? Because if you did, then you failed. I am the best man to win the poll because I'm the most honest guy in here. I don't need Ember McLain to help me and I don't need to lie and say someone sent his stable to attack me. That's stupid. I'm an honest man, and Naruto, Kankuro, you two are just two liars because..."

"That's it, Danny." Jones stopped him. "Thank you. Now, the last man..." the crowd cheered. "Naruto Uzumaki!".

Naruto waited until the crowd stopped cheering. Then he talked.

"Look, Danny, I didn't lie." he started. "The F-B-N attacked me, and I questioned your leadership over them. It's a legitimate question. Now, as Danny said, Kankuro lost to Jake tons of times. Danny almost beated Jake. But me? I defeated Danny at Spring Brawl! So who's better to get the title shot then me? I'm... Well, I don't wanna sound like I'm cocky, but I'm good looking, charismatic, good wrestler, smart... And i'm way better in talking then those two idiots!"

The crowd laughed at this. Both Kankuro and Danny got angry.

"So who else can you vote?" Naruto asked. "Why shouldn't you vote for me? That's the..."

"You really have a big mouth, you know that!?" Danny asked. "I didn't sent the F-B-N to attack you, but I'm their leader, and I'm happy that they attacked you!"

"Danny, your time is..." Jones tried.

"And excuse me," Kankuro said. "But who are you to talk about loses!? How much time you're here? You're here for a short time, so you haven't lost yet, but we're two legends around here!"

"Kankuro, please..." Jones kept trying.

"Hey, bakas, it's my turn!" Naruto said.

"I don't care!" Danny said. "You won't bad mouth us! You won't talk to us like that! We have six World titles between us, how much do you have?"

"One." Naruto said. "This Sunday I'll have one. And you know what? How about we'll start the triple threat match right now!?"

"Gentlemen..." Jones said.

Naruto then tackled Danny and started attacking him! They started brawling as Kankuro kicked Naruto and tried attack them as well. The security came and tried to seperate between them!

"The contenders started fighting!" saud Mr. Comanator.

The contenders managed to break free from the security. Naruto then managed to kick both Kankuro and Danny. He ran to the ropes and hit a spinning heel kick... But Kankuro ducked and Danny got hit. Kankuro then ran away.

"Yeah, good for you, Kankuro!" Desire said.

The security restrained Naruto as he stopped fighting. Danny got up and tried getting to Naruto, as the security stopped him! Naruto tried to kick him.

"We have to maintain some order!" Sandy said. "I wonder what will happen at the main event!"

...

The cameras switched to Youngblood, getting ready for the match. Ember, Cartman, Wolfgang and Skulker stood there.

"You're going to kill Griffin!" Ember said. "Kill him so he won't be able to get any TV title shot!"

"Yeah!" Youngblood said, jumping up and down. "I'm going to kill him... My Pirate Clothesline..."

"And also," Ember said. "You, Skulker, are going to destroy Rock Lee tonight".

"You mean the 'Green Color Ranger'..." said Wolfgang.

"We'll destroy them this Sunday as well." Skulker said.

"Captain, I have to warn you." Cartman said. "You're going to face the National champ in a bloody match this Sunday. But you do know that Jaundice can pass in the blood. You should be careful and stop the..."

"Cartman," Youngblood stopped him. "Stop with this nonsense. I'm going to defeat Bart and that's it. I don't care what match it will be".

"And also... You two again?" Ember sighed as Team Amazement came.

"Don't you worry, Ember." Griffin said. "I get it, you think that I can't get the title shot, but I'll prove you wrong. I'll prove all of you wrong".

"And you, Youngblood..." Bart said. "Do you think your going to beat me for my National title?"

"Yeah." Youngblood said.

"Even with your slut girlfriend?" Bart asked.

"What!?" Ember asked and almost hit Bart.

"You're going to hit me?" Bart asked. "You'll be fired, remember?"

Ember stopped. Youngblood got into Bart's face.

"I'll hit you." Youngblood said. "And not a minute too soon".

Youngblood then went to the ring.

"After the commercials," said Mr. Comanator. "Griffin and Youngblood! Stay tuned!"

...

After the commercials, the cameras switched back to the ring.

**("We Are The People" by Empire of the Sun played)**

The crowd started booing. Youngblood walked to the ring as he taunted the crowd. Then he entered the ring.

"This match is scheduled for one fall!" Allen Jacobs said. "Introducing first, from the Ghost Zone, Captain Youngblood!"

"Youngblood will face Chris Griffin tonight, before he'll face his partner this Sunday." said Mr. Comanator. "What match will be picked?".

"Nevermind what, Bart will lose the title to the real champ, Youngblood!" Desire said.

"I wonder if Youngblood is angry about Bart's remarks." said Sandy.

**("Reckless Youth" by Pillar played)**

The crowd cheered as Chris Griffin walked to the ring with Bart Simpson.

"And his opponent," Jacobs said. "Accompanied by the WWT National champion, Bart Simpson, from Quehog, Chris Griffin!".

"Griffin is here to fight!" said Mr. Comanator.

"Youngblood is going to destroy that fat boy!" Desire said. "In the name of all the great wrestlers!"

"Who put Youngblood as a great wrestler?" asked Sandy.

Youngblood and Griffin looked at eachother. Griffin taunted Youngblood to lock up with him, but Youngblood ignored it. Youngblood punched Griffin. Griffin didn't sell the move and just left standing and smiling. Youngblood tried to kick and to punch Griffin, but Griffin refused to sell it. Youngblood then ran to the ropes. It seemed like he was going for the clothesline... Only for Griffin to hit him with a big belly to belly suplex! Griffin then stood above Youngblood. Griffin ran to the ropes and then jumped on Youngblood with a big legdrop. Griffin then covered Youngblood as the ref counted. 1... 2... Youngblood kicked out of it. Griffin started punching Youngblood.

"Chris is just hitting Youngblood with everything he got." Mr. Comanator said.

"Youngblood will never give up to a bully like Griffin!" said Desire.

"Chris wants a title shot at the TV title, and a victory here can give him that!" Sandy said.

Chris whipped Youngblood to the ropes but Youngblood went out. Bart then tried to attack him but Youngblood ran away. Griffin tried a baseball slide and Youngblood moved out, making Chris hitting the floor. Youngblood then rammed Griffin on the barricade, throwing him to the ring and climbing on the top turnbuckle. Then he jumped on Chris with a knee drop! Griffin coughed. Youngblood covered Griffin. 1... 2... Chris kicked out. Youngblood then whipped Griffin to the turnbuckle and then, as Chris came back, Youngblood headbutted him. Then Youngblood started choking Chris out. Bart then started clapping for Chris to get up. Griffin suddenly passed out.

"I think that Chris is out!" said Mr. Comanator.

"Yeah, told you so, Youngblood is the best!" Desire said.

"Just wait, they need to check it!" said Sandy.

The ref checked Griffin. He put Chris's hand up. It fell. He did it again and it fell again. He did it again... And Chris then started elbowing Youngblood! Then he started kicking and punching Youngblood, whipping him to the ropes. Griffin hit a big powerbomb on Youngblood and covered! 1... 2... Youngblood kicked out. Chris then punched Youngblood but Youngblood poked him in the eyes. Youngblood then started punching Griffin in the face and put him in the corner. He hit the monkey flip at Chris. Then he picked Griffin up and threw him to the ropes. Youngblood then ran to the other side... Pirate Clothesline! Youngblood then covered. 1... 2... 3!

**"Here is your winner, Captain Youngblood!"** Allen Jacobs said.

"Youngblood has done it!" Mr. Comanator said. "He got the momentum".

"And now Griffin will think twice before he'll challenge one of the top guys!"

"I can't believe Chris lost... It was because of the eye poke." Sandy said.

Bart entered the ring and checked on Chris. Youngblood then looked for something in his pocket. Bart got up and tried to tell Youngblood something. Then Youngblood hit him with a **hook**!

"YOUNGBLOOD GOT A HOOK!" screamed Mr. Comanator. "He hit Bart with it!"

Youngblood kept hitting Bart with the hook. Then he locked Bart in a crossface. Bart was clearly in pain. Youngblood then let go of the hold and looked at his hands, which were bloody. Bart started bleeding from the back of his head.

"My God, Bart is bleeding!" Desire screamed. "I think Cartman is happy about it!"

Youngblood put Chris on Bart. Then Youngblood went to the outside and took out a ladder. He climbed on the top rope with the ladder, and then fell on Team Amazement with it! The crowd booed as Youngblood took the title. He raised it and raised the hook. He then dropped the title and went out as the crowd's booing was enormous. The EMTs then came to try and stop Bart's bleeding.

"You have to get some help to Bart!" said Sandy. "He's bleeding! Youngblood, you won't get away with this!"

Youngblood smiled from the ring ramp. He looked at Bart.

...

The cameras switch to a woman who stood in the backstage.

"Hello, gentlemen." said the woman. "I'm **Ricky Monique, **the new WWT interviewer. I'm very excited to conduct my first interview. Now, please welcome my guests at this time... The Color Rangers!"

The three Color Rangers came. They crossed their hands.

"Color Rangers, you took on the WWT by storm last week, with Blue defeating Dosu. However, it seems like you got on commissioner Ember McLain's bad side and you are going to fight in a six men tag this Sunday. What do you think about it?"

The Blue one took the microphone. Then he started talking.

"Bleeding Blue!" the Blue said in a thick, superhero voice, that was clearly not his. "We the Color Rangers and we're going to destroy the villians, as we'll go on and rescue everyone off villaincy!"

The Green one took the microphone and talked in a deep, bass voice.

"Growing Green!" he said. "We're going to show each and everyone of the villians why we are the best superheroes today! The villians will run for a cover and will run away!".

The Pink one took the microphone and talked in a thin voice, that was obviously belong to a male.

"Pushing Pink!" she said. "And Ember McLain shouldn't count on her master plan, because we'll defeat all evilness and will triumph..." she stopped talking. "Triumph... Triumph..." she was quick to pretand like she's talking as she realized she missed the text.

"What the..." Ricky asked. "Color Rangers, what in the... Blue, Green and Pink hell..."

"You'll have to forgive them!"

**Mikey **came. "They're excited over being here. But that doesn't mean Ember will get the best of us".

"Mikey... First off, great to meet you..." said Ricky. "Second, don't you think you're playing with fire here?"

Mikey looked at her.

"Playing with fire?" he asked. "We heroes are used to stop fire..."

...

The cameras switched to Squidward and Mr. Krabs. They sat down.

"I don't get it..." Squidward said. "We got no tag teams".

"Yeah, no one wants to fight us?" asked Krabs.

"We suppose to be the best tag team in WWT today!" Squidward said.

"Aren't those the Beavers?" Krabs asked.

"Well, after the Beavers..." Squidward said.

"We're supposed to be the legendary tag team!" Krabs said.

"Hello, gentlemen." Jimmy said. He entered the room.

"*Sigh*..." Squidward and Krabs said.

"There's no need." Jimmy said. "I think I got your answer".

"Really?" Squidward asked.

"Don't listen to him." Krabs said. "For a genius, he's pretty stupid".

"You wanna hear me?" Jimmy asked. "When was the last time you've won a match?"

Squidward and Krabs tried to say something but couldn't think of anything.

"Yeah..." Jimmy said. "So... Why should teams answer your challenge?"

"To fight!" Squidward said.

"They will have nothing to gain." Jimmy said. "Why bother?"

"They'll have a lot to gain, they can face us and get a great fight!" said Krabs.

"No, Eugene, they'll beat you." Jimmy said. "Like everyone... So yeah, good luck!"

Jimmy left. Krabs and Squidward looked at him.

...

You can see Temari walking to the ring.

"When we'll come back, a Womens match!" said Mr. Comanator. "Temari and Misty!"

...

The cameras switched back to the ring.

**("Californication" by Red Hot Chili Peppers played)**

The crowd booed as Misty came out, accompanied by Zim. They kissed eachother passionately, and walked to the ring.

"This match is scheduled for one fall!" said Allen Jacobs. "Introducing first, accompanied by the WWT Television champion the Invader Zim, from Omega Planet, the Galaxy, Misty!"

"Misty is here, and she's going to face Temari!" said Mr. Comanator.

"And Zim comes right here for us!" Desire said.

"No... Not this guy..." said Sandy. Zim sat down.

"Greetings, subjects!" Zim said. "While my queen is going to defeat Temari, your emperor ZIM! Is going to greet you with his big precence, talking about his three potential opponents!"

**("What Doesn't Kill You" by Kelly Clarkson played)**

The crowd cheered as Temari came out. She looked at Misty and went to the ring.

"And her opponent," said Allen Jacobs. "From the Sand Village in Japan, Temari!"

"Temari is going to be on the poll this Sunday!" Mr. Comanator said.

"Yeah, but we all know who deserves the title shot..." said Desire.

"You mean Misty? That lunatic princess?" Sandy asked.

"That QUEEN!" said Zim. "And also, she is a friend of that rebel, Chouji. Your king is going to destroy him this Sunday!"

Misty and Temari looked at eachother as they circled the ring. They locked up and Temari hit the armdrag on Misty. She locked her arm and tried to go for an Armbar. Misty reached the ropes and got up. She pushed Temari away. Then they lock up and Misty used a takedown on Temari. Misty then locked Temari's neck but Temari kicked her. Temari started punching Misty to the ropes. Then she whipped Misty to the other side, but Misty used a handspring back elbow, knocking Temari to the mat. Misty then picked Temari up and started punching her. She whipped her to the ropes and then kicked her gut. She suplexed Temari to the mat. 1... 2... Temari kicked out.

"Those two are two of the toughest!" said Mr. Comanator.

"You mean Misty is the toughest." Desire said. "She's such a great woman wrestler."

"Can you make him stop?" asked Sandy.

"And Misty, above all, is a great loving queen." Zim said. "She'll never rebel against me".

Misty then punched Temari in the face and hit an uppercut. Then she pushed Temari to the ropes, choking her on them. The ref counted and Misty released the choke. Misty then kept punching Temari in the face and whipped her to the ropes. Misty tried a backdrop, but Temari suddenly hit the sunset flip on Misty! The ref counted. 1... 2... Misty kicked out. Temari tried to hit a springboard knee smash only for Misty to move out of the way. Misty then catched Temari and slammed her down to the mat. Misty climbed on the top rope and yelled something at Temari. Misty then jumped on her with a double leg stomp. 1... 2... Temari kicked out. Suddenly, **Chouji **came down.

"And Temari kicks... Wait, Chouji!" Mr. Comanator said.

"Hey, go to the back, fatass!" said Desire.

"What does he doing here?" Sandy asked.

"You... Hey! Rebel!" screamed Zim. "You're not going to trespass!"

Chouji then looked at Zim. He slapped him in the face! Then Chouji took Zim and clotheslined him right over the barricade! Chouji then took Zim's TV title and raised it, as he threw it to Zim. Chouji then left. Misty was distracted by that as Temari used a roll up! 1... 2... Misty kicked out. Misty quickly dodged a clothesline and hit a neckbreaker at Temari... Only for Temari to reverse it into an inverted DDT! Temari then climbed on the top turnbuckle. Temari then symboled for the Three Stars Drop... But Misty moved out of the way, making Temari hit the mat! Temari yelled in pain as Misty got up and prepared. Temari got up and got hit with the Mist Kick! Misty then covered. 1... 2... 3!

**"Here is your winner, Misty!"** Allen Jacobs said.

Misty was quick to go to the crowd and check on Zim.

"Even though Misty won this match, Zim doesn't feel like a winner." said Mr. Comanator.

"Who let this fat pig go out unleashed?" Desire said. "He could've injured Zim!"

"Chouji is just being awesome!" said Sandy. "We'll come right back after this commercial break".

...

After the commercials, the cameras switched to the trainers room. Both members of Team Amazement layed there, with Bart moaning in pain and being attended too, as Chris looked at him. Misty checked on Zim.

"Don't you worry, my sweet king..." Misty said.

"Ugh..." Zim said. "I swear I'll kick his butt this Sunday... That's if he'll be picked..."

Misty kissed Zim and got out of the room. The camera followed her to the outside, where Ino waited for her.

"Hello!" Ino said.

"Leave me alone." Misty said. "You should enjoy that title, I'm taking it back this Sunday".

"Why would you win the poll?" asked Shego, who joined the fray.

"Because I'm tougher." Misty said.

"It's about popularity." Sakura said and came.

"No, Sakura, it's about whether you can beat the champion." Ino said.

"It's about class, mon cheri..." Fifi came.

"Who are you to say those stuff?" asked Kin.

"Can you stop whining?" Misty asked.

"Whoa, Misty, you don't fight me like that!" Temari came.

The women started arguing a bit. Then you could've heard a chain rustling. Lydia rustled a chain that was on her neck and Ino looked at her.

"Oh, shut up..." Ino said. She then slapped Lydia!

The divas then started an all out brawl, with every diva punching the other diva, pulling her hair and kicking her. Agents came to try and stop it but the divas kicked them in the groin! Then the divas kept fighting eachother.

...

The cameras switched to the ring.

**("Showstopper" by Tobymac played)**

The crowd booed as Timmy came out, looking pretty worried.

"Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome Timmy Turner!" said Allen Jacobs.

"I wonder what Timmy got on his mind!" said Mr. Comanator. "He'll face one of three raging haters this Sunday".

"And I can assure you he's going to beat whoever he'll face!" Desire said.

"There's no way he'll do that." said Sandy.

"That's a complete bullcrap." Timmy said. "Since I became a shiny star on the F-B-N's ranks, the maniacal owner of the WWT tried to put me down for good. At first, he attacked me in the ring, acting like a common criminal and almost injuring me to the point I couldn't wrestle".

The crowd booed. "Poor guy!" said Mr. Comanator, cynically.

"Then, he realized that he can't stop me and that if he will try and beat me up, he'll be fired on the spot!" Timmy said. "I'll also remind you that Mr. TV can't actually fight me, and that he just got lucky on the recent beatdown".

"You tell him, Timmy!" Desire clapped.

"But now, Mr. TV decided to screw me with a poll!" Timmy said. "He prevented me from getting a World title shot while putting me in a match against one of his three bodyguards. Those bodyguards contain a big, hairy, greasy beast from the zoo," the crowd cheered. "An old timer who can't let go of the past and who keeps embarrassing himself," the crowd booed at Timmy's remarks. "And a stupid, fool, Starfish!"

The crowd now cheered wildly.

"This is the man!" said Sandy.

"Listen to me, Mr. TV." Timmy said. "I won't fall to your outbursts. I've defeated the last man you've putted against me, and injured him for good. Now, please tell me what else do I need to do in order to make you realize that you can't stop a shooting star, and that it's going to burst in your WWT? What?".

Timmy waited a bit.

"You wanna know what?" TV said. He came out as the crowd cheered. "I'll tell you what. You see, Timmy, you don't try to kill a man just like that. You don't want any piece of me when I'm angry, and probably that no content clause is for your own good. But, Timmy, I think that it was our commissioner who said- I can't hurt you, but I can put you in situations that will hurt you. Guess what? That's what going to happen".

The crowd cheered. Timmy looked at TV in hate.

"And that's why right now, you will fight." TV said. "And you'll fight against a man you've really wanted to face and wrestle. You're going to fight against..." TV waited a bit. "The American Dragon, WWT World champ Jake Long!"

The crowd cheered.

**("It's My Life" by John Bon Jovi played)**

The crowd then cheered as Jake walked down to the ring. He raised his title and high fived TV. Then TV walked to sit at ringside and Jake entered the ring.

"The WWT champ in action right now!" said Mr. Comanator. "What a great match!"

"Why when he does it, it's a great match," Desire said. "And when Ember does it it's 'an abusement of power'?".

"Because this is a fair match and a great chance for Timmy." said Sandy.

Timmy looked at Jake and... SLAPPED HIM! Jake then tackled Timmy down and started punching him. Jake elbowed and punched Timmy, and then hiptossed him. Jake tried it again and Timmy kicked him. Timmy dropkicked Jake and stomped him. He punched Jake, whipped him to the ropes and elbowed him. Timmy suplexed Jake and then chopped him in the corner. Timmy then choked Jake in the corner and backdropped him. Timmy then punched Jake but Jake punched him back. Jake ran to the ropes but Timmy hit the spinning heel kick. 1... 2... Jake kicked out. Timmy choked Jake with his knee. Jake tried a small package! 1... 2... Timmy kicked out kicked Jake in the face.

"You can see those two are young and fresh. Jake is definitely the best!" Mr. Comanator said.

"But Timmy is a future World champ!" said Desire.

"As I said, that's a great match from those two." Sandy said. "Told you so".

Timmy whipped Jake to the ropes and hit the Stinger Splash. Then he put Jake on the top turnbuckle and climbed there. He went for a Frankensteiner... Only for Jake to powerbomb him! Jake then jumped with a crossbody... Timmy moved away. Now both Jake and Timmy were down, but Timmy managed to get up. Timmy then elbowed Jake and put his leg on him. 1... 2... Jake kicked out. Timmy then locked Jake in a sleeper hold and put pressure on it. Jake managed to get up and punched Timmy. They started trading punches. Jake suddenly dodged a punch and then hit a shoulder tackle on Timmy! Then he hit Timmy with a twisted elbow as the crowd went nuts. Mr. TV watched it, smiling.

"The crowd is going nuts for Jake!" said Mr. Comanator.

"Don't you worry, Timmy will reverse it in no time!" Desire said.

"Go, Jake, do what you know!" said Sandy.

Jake then waited for Timmy to get up. Timmy turned around and Jake threw him to the air. Timmy fell down to the mat, holding his gut in pain. Jake then suplexed Timmy as Timmy got up, and then used the bridge pin. The ref counted... 1... 2... Timmy kicked out. Jake then hit the mat with his arms. He waited for Timmy to get up but Timmy dodged a clothesline and hit the leg lariat on Jake! Jake layed down and Timmy crawled towards him. Timmy then managed to cover Jake, making the ref count. 1... 2... Jake kicked out! Timmy then got annoyed. He climbed on the top turnbuckle. Then he hit the Timmy Star... Jake moved out of the way and Timmy landed on his feet. Jake catched Timmy in the DDT position. Timmy jumped and landed on the apron. He hit the suplex... Knocking both him and Jake on the floor!

"OH MY GOD!" Mr. Comanator screamed.

"Timmy has just commited suicide!" said Desire.

"What about the match? The ref counts them!" Sandy said.

The ref checked on both Timmy and Jake, who looked like they were knocked out. Then he entered the ring and started counting them out. The fans eagerly waited. Timmy tried to get up... but he fell. The ref kept counting as he got to eight, but Jake got up! The crowd cheered him own. Jake got up, holding the rope of the ring... But then fell on the mat, as the ref counted both man out. The crowd booed.

**"Ladies and Gentlemen, this match ends in a double count out!" **Jacobs said.

Mr. TV then clapped and climbed to the ring.

"Both wrestlers were counted out!" said Mr. Comanator. "What a great match!"

"Yeah, that shows you that if Timmy wants, he can win the title!" Desire said.

"Say what you want," said Sandy. "But Jake was the one that got up".

TV took the microphone.

"EXCELLENT!" TV said. "Just great! You two gave me one heck of a match. However, Timmy, your night is not done".

Timmy then managed to get up with the help of the ref.

"Because they are here for you".

Then **Patrick, Sasquatch and Shikamaru **came out and punched Timmy in the back! Then they threw him to the ring as Mr. TV watched in joy. They entered the ring as they picked Timmy up and punched him. Then both Sasquatch and Shikamaru held Timmy up as Patrick stood in the corner. Patrick ran... PatGore!

"Patrick has just Gored Timmy out of his boots!" Mr. Comanator said.

Then Shikamaru looked at Timmy and ran to the ropes. He hit the Shadowsault on Timmy, making Timmy scream in pain!

"Make it stop! They try to kill him!" said Desire.

Sasquatch then climbed on the top rope. Then he looked at Timmy. He hit the Sasquatch Elbow! Then he got up as the crowd cheered. Mr. TV looked at a downed Timmy, saying "See you Sunday!".

"Mr. TV has just layed out Timmy Turner!" Sandy said.

TV left with the three wrestlers, high fiving them.

...

The cameras switched to the backstage. Dagget and Norbert were watching the six men tag from last week. Bob Jones approached them.

"Beavers, this Sunday you got a tag team titles defense against two unknown opponents." Jones said. "What do you think about that?"

"We've told you, Bobby," Dagget said. "We are the tag team champions, we go for the tag titles, we don't go for the World title and that's why we'll win!"

"But still," Jones said. "You two are going to face two big singles stars!"

"That's it." Norbert said. "They're SINGLE. It means something here".

"What?" asked Jones.

"That tag team wrestling and singles wrestling are two things that are not alike!" Dagget said. "We are the tag team champions, we can cooparate. However the two singles stars are used to singles fight and that has nothing to do with that. That's why we're going to beat them".

Norbert nodded.

"We'll chew them to victory!" he added.

"Thank you for your time, gentlemen." Jones said. "We'll be right back after this commercials break!".

...

After the break, the cameras switched to the ring.

**("Hunt You Down" by Saliva played)**

"This next match is scheduled for one fall!" Allen Jacobs said. "Introducing first, from the Ghost Zone, Skulker!"

The crowd booed as Skulker walked to the ring. He was accompanied by Ember, Eric Cartman and Wolfgang who teased the fans.

"The Green Color Ranger is going to fight against the Hunter!" said Mr. Comanator.

"I know, and the hunter is always catching!" Desire said. "His weapon, the Skulker Buster, is the best weapon!"

"The Color Rangers got on TV's bad side!" said Sandy.

**("Behind the Mask" by Michael Jackson played)**

"And his opponent," Allen Jacobs said. "Accompanied by Kappa Mikey and the Color Rangers, the Green Color Ranger!"

The crowd cheered as the Rangers came. Mikey then pointed on the Green one as he did some martial arts moves.

"Those guys are the greatest!" Mr. Comanator laughed. "I've heard they're giving their checks to Mikey's fired friends!"

"Yeah, right, really funny!" said Desire. "There is a reason why those guys are on Ember's bad side."

"I guess that Ember is a racist," Sandy said. "She hates colorful people!"

Green looked at Skulker who just sighed. The two teams yelled stuff at eachother. Then Skulker low blowed Green! The bell rang for the match, as Green yelled in pain. Skulker then kicked Green in the face and started punching him. Skulker then hit the Snapmare on the Green Color Ranger and then locked him in a sleeper. He kept locking the hold and applied pressure until Green reached out for the ropes. Skulker kept holding. 1... 2... 3... Skulker released the hold, arguing with the referee. Skulker then dropkicked Green in the back. Skulker then covered. 1... 2... Green kicked out. Skulker kept arguing with the ref.

"Why does everyone get angry when they face the Rangers?" asked Mr. Comanator.

"Because the Rangers are annoying!" Desire said.

"Skulker hit the Low Blow. Do you think he can win fairly?" asked Sandy.

Skulker then tried to punch Green but Green kicked him. Green kept kicking him. Green hit the hurricanrana from the mat, knocking Skulker to the turnbuckle. Then Green started punching Skulker in the corner, and then whipped him to the ropes. Then he pulled Skulker in the middle and kneed him in the face, making Skulker fall! The Color Rangers and Mikey cheered for him on the outside. Green then did some martial arts move, and then he climbed to the top rope. Cartman then climbed on the apron, screaming something about Japanese immigrants. Green looked at him and just kicked him down, making Cartman fall on Wolfgang and Ember!

"That's the funniest thing I've ever seen!" Mr. Comanator laughed.

"That's not funny!" said Desire. "Mikey and his friends are bullies, not heroes!"

"Meanwhile, our Bully is full of fat ass!" Sandy said.

Green then jumped on Skulker with a diving martial arts kick from the top rope! Then he ran to the ropes and hit the... Leaf Hurricane! Green then managed to crawl onto the cover, as the ref counted. 1... 2... Ember put Skulker's foot on the bottom rope! The ref stopped the count as the two Color Rangers and Mikey started treating Ember as Wolfgang and Cartman came from behind, punching them! Wolfgang then held the Pink one up. Then he ran and hit the Wolf's Kick! The crowd was shocked. Meanwhile, Skulker was kicking Green in the ring. He threw Green to the ropes and then kicked him in the gut. He hit the Skulker Buster! Then he covered. 1... 2... 3!

**"Here is your winner, Skulker!".**

"Skulker has just cheated to defeat Green!" said Mr. Comanator.

"Yeah, told you so, he managed to win!" Desire said.

"Goddammit, Wolfgang has knocked a girl out!" said Sandy.

Skulker celebrated with Ember's Entourage. Then they walked out, as the Color Rangers and Mikey layed down.

...

The cameras switched to Jake Long, putting ice on his head. Ricky Monique came.

"Hello, Jake." she said. "Got time to talk?"

"Okay, yeah..." Jake said.

"Look," Ricky said. "Next is the Triple Threat match between Kankuro, Danny and Naruto. The winner of this match can get a big momentum on the way to Cartoonland".

"Look, Ricky," Jake said. "I don't care who will face me at Cartoonland. I just care about this coveted title. I've said I'll prove myself as a champ, and that's what I'm doing day in and day out. I'm the man here, and I'm facing the men. Everyone try to fight in order to face me. That's why I'm the champion".

"Do you got any favorite to win the poll?" asked Ricky.

"Yeah..." Jake said. "But I think we all know the guy. Well, everything is still open, so it can be changed in six days. So vote. The winner will get a chance to slay me. However... The Fire will burn him before he can think".

The crowd cheered. Jake left.

"Next, the triple threat match!" Sandy said.

...

After the commercials, the cameras switched back to the ring.

**("Master of Puppets" by Metallica played)**

Kankuro came out as the crowd booed.

"This match is a Triple Threat match scheduled for one fall!" said Allen Jacobs. "Introducing first, from the Sand Village in Japan, Kankuro!

"Kankuro is just scary on the last few weeks." said Mr. Comanator.

"I know, however, he is my favorite to win the poll!" Desire said.

"Like that will happen..."

**("The One You Love To Hate" by Halford played)**

Danny came out as the crowd booed him as well. He entered the ring and held the ropes.

"His opponents, first, from Amity Park, Danny Phantom!" Jacobs said.

"Danny also wants to win the title, claiming that he was screwed in his last match with Jake." Mr. Comanator said.

"Yeah, Danny also wants to show Naruto who's the man!" said Desire.

"The man is not yet in the ring." Sandy said.

**("Haruka Kanata" by Asian Kung-Fu Generation played)**

The crowd cheered wildly as Naruto came out. He shook the fans's hands.

"And their opponent, from Konoha Village in Japan, Naruto Uzumaki!"

"Naruto is clearly the favorite to win the poll!" said Mr. Comanator.

"Clearly? This man has done nothing to get the shot!" Desire said.

"He defeated Danny, that's something." said Sandy.

Kankuro taunted both Danny and Naruto, calling them losers. Danny and Naruto then started attacking Kankuro! They kicked him and punched him, and then whipped him to the ropes, backdropping him to the mat. Kankuro got up and both Danny and Naruto clotheslined him out of the ring! Naruto then quickly chopped Danny, who started chopping him back. Danny chopped Naruto to the corner but Naruto kicked him and pushed him to the corner. He chopped Danny and whipped him to the corner. Danny reversed it and whipped Naruto to the corner, making him hit his head in the corner! Danny then tried a German Suplex but Kankuro got in. Naruto dodged and Kankuro hit Danny with a clothesline!

"I thought Jake and Timmy gave a great match, but that is a good match as well!" Mr. Comanator said.

"Naruto is just acting like a weasel there." said Desire.

"He's acting smart, and then he'll win." Sandy said.

Kankuro stomped on Danny. Then he turned around and Naruto chopped him! Naruto whipped Kankuro to the ropes and Kankuro kicked him in the face. Kankuro elbowed Naruto down. Danny got up and Kankuro was quick to tackle him out of the ring... Only for Naruto to hit the Baseball Slide on Kankuro, knocking him out of the ring as well. Naruto then waited for both to get up, hitting both with a springboard moonsault! All layed down. Naruto then got up as Kankuro got up as well. Naruto ran at Kankuro, only for Kankuro to drop toe hold him on the ringpost! Kankuro then threw Danny to the ring, stomping on him as the crowd booed him.

"This crowd is nuts for a great main event!" said Mr. Comanator.

"Kankuro is just showing us why he's the favorite!" Desire said.

"Naruto is out, I think!" said Sandy.

Kankuro punched Danny but Danny punched him back. Danny then kicked Kankuro in the face. Danny chopped Kankuro into the corner and whipped him, only for Kankuro to reverse it and whip Danny to the corner! Kankuro covered. 1... 2... Danny kicked out. Naruto tried entering the ring but Kankuro punched him in the face. He put Naruto on the top turnbuckle and climbed, but Danny punched him. Danny tried a German Suplex but Naruto jumped on Danny AND Kankuro with a Sunset Flip! 1... 2... Danny kicked out. Naruto chopped Danny and tried to whip him only for Danny to whip him to the ropes. Both hit a clothesline and were knocked down. Kankuro tried to whip Naruto to the ropes but Naruto clotheslined him and all were down!

"Now all the poll options are down!" Mr. Comanator said.

"Someone! Kankuro! Get up!" screamed Desire.

"Wait, I think...!" Sandy said.

Naruto then got up. He picked Danny up and hit the Atomic Drop! Naruto then climbed on the top rope, and then hit the elbow drop... Danny moved out of the way but Naruto landed on his feet, prompting Danny to hit the German Suplex! Danny then climbed on the top rope and hit the GhostSault. Kankuro then tried to spear Danny but Danny pushed him to the corner! Danny covered Naruto. 1... 2... Naruto kicked out. Kankuro came and Danny locked him in the Figure Four! Kankuro yelled in pain and it seemed like he was going to tap out... Only for Naruto to Superkick Danny while he was doing it! All were out once again.

"I can't believe what a great match!" said Mr. Comanator.

"I know! Those three are just going for it!" Desire said.

"Who will win this great match?" asked Sandy.

Kankuro managed to crawl towards Danny. 1... 2... Danny kicked out! Kankuro then argued with Jason Smith. He tried to pick Danny up for a Strings Pulling but Danny hit the Ghost Slam! Danny then got up but as he turned around, Naruto kicked him and picked him up! Danny then managed to get out of it but Naruto kicked him again and picked him up. Then he hit the Cursed Seal, managing to plant Danny on the mat! Then he crawled and covered. 1... 2... Kankuro broke it! The crowd couldn't believe it and Then Kankuro picked Danny up. He gave a quick kick to Danny, hitting the Puppet Master on him! Then he covered. 1... 2... Naruto ran but... 3!

**"Here is your winner, Kankuro!".**

"What an awesome match!" screamed Mr. Comanator. "Kankuro managed to win!"

The crowd booed Kankuro as Jason raised his hands. The other contenders got up.

"It is just like I said!" Desire screamed. "Kankuro can win the match!"

"Only if he'll be picked... Wait!" said Sandy.

**Jake **then came out. He looked at the three contenders as the three contenders looked at him. Then Jake raised his title as the three contenders looked at it.

"Who will get the title shot?" asked Mr. Comanator. "Good night from the Honda Center!"

The show ended as Jake looked at the three contenders.

* * *

**Quick results:**

Captain Youngblood def. Chris Griffin

Temari def. Misty

Jake Long and Timmy Turner fought to a double count out

Skulker def. The Green Color Ranger

Naruto Uzumaki def. Kankuro and Danny Phantom

* * *

**Card for Spring Brawl:**

**WWT World Championship: **Jake Long (c) vs Kankuro/Danny Phantom/Naruto Uzumaki

**WWT Tag Team Championship: **The Angry Beavers (c) vs The losers of the World title poll

Timmy Turner vs Shikamaru Nara/Patrick Star/Sasquatch

**WWT Womens Championship:** Ino Yamanaka (c) vs The winner of the Womens poll

**WWT Television Championship:** Invader Zim vs Chris Griffin/Chouji/Kappa Mikey

Squidward and Mr. Krabs vs the winners of the outside tag team poll

**WWT National Championship: **Bart Simpson (c) vs Captain Youngblood (Submission match/Hardcore match/Ladder match)

The Color Rangers vs Zaku, Dosu and Neji/Skulker, Wolfgang and Eric Cartman/Truman X, El Tigre and Jimmy Neutron)

* * *

Everything is set. Everything is ready.

We're going to have a Cartoonland that you've never thought you were gonna see!

Please review.


	10. Cartoonland

Cartoonland is here and we don't know what will happen.

Because YOU are the people that decided what will happen!

You've decided who will get which title shot, you've decided who will face who in which kind of match.

The wrestlers should thank you for helping them... But some will curse you for your entire life.

I only own my OC.

* * *

WWT Cartoonland: May week 3

You can see some chips being attached to a computer. Then computer starts loading.

_And now, live from the Pay One Center at San Diego, California... WWT Cartoonland!_

"Pick Your Poison" by Sponge Cola plays as the intro to WWT Cartoonland. Fireworks go off on top of the Tvtron. The entrance area for the wrestlers is covered with a huge keyboard. The crowd cheered as they held up signs like "I'll fight Timmy", "The Rangers will Triumph" and "Slay the Dragon!".

"It's up to you to Pick Your Poision!" Mr. Comanator said. "I'm Mr. Comanator and we're at Cartoonland- WWT's Interactive event!"

"The fans somehow managed to get influence over us!" said Desire. "And it's a deadly poison!".

"The votes keep coming in!" said Sandy. "I wonder what will be picked!".

"Opponents, stipulations, matches!" said Mr. Comanator. "It's gonna be great!"

"The song said it- Let's cut to the chase!" Desire said.

"Yeah, finally, we agree on something!" said Sandy.

Bob Jones stood on a podium next to the entrance ramp.

"Ladies and gentlemen, Bob Jones is here, and are you ready?" he asked.

The crowd cheered.

"Well, the polls are now closed!" Jones said. "And now we can finally begin it. Cartoonland, the interactive event! And the first poll is about the National title! You fans had the option to pick in which match Youngblood and Bart will fight. The three options were: A Hardcore match..." the crowd cheered a bit. "A Submission match..." the crowd cheered, but less. "And a Ladder match!" the crowd now cheered. "Let's check what you've picked here..."

The three options appeared on the screen. The crowd waited as the columns started getting up. Then, it stopped..

_Hardcore match: 24%_

_Submission match: 30%_

**_Ladder match: 46%_**

The crowd now cheered wildly.

Allen Jacobs smiled and started announcing. "Our opening match is a scheduled for one fall, it is a Ladder match, for the WWT National championship!"

**("We Are The People" by Empire of the Sun played)**

The crowd booed as Youngblood walked out. He symboled for the belt. Then he looked up, as he saw the belt which was hanged over the ring. He then looked at the crew people who put Ladders outside of the ring and entered the ring.

"Introducing the challenger," Jacobs said. "From the Ghost Zone, Captain Youngblood!"

"The vicious attack by Youngblood on Bart Simpson last week was just tasteless." Mr. Comanator said.

"It was an historical moment!" said Desire. "Youngblood is so smart, getting ready for each kind of match! Put it on!"

You can see footages of last Monday: Bart got up and tried to tell Youngblood something. Then Youngblood hit him with a **hook**! Youngblood kept hitting Bart with the hook. Then he locked Bart in a crossface. Bart was clearly in pain. Youngblood then let go of the hold and looked at his hands, which were bloody. Bart started bleeding from the back of his head.

"Look at what a disgusting human being Youngblood is!" Sandy said. "He could've killed Bart!"

Youngblood put Chris Griffin on Bart. Then Youngblood went to the outside and took out a ladder. He climbed on the top rope with the ladder, and then fell on Team Amazement with it! Then the cameras switched back to the ring, as Youngblood smiled.

**("Reckless Youth" by Pillar played)**

The crowd then cheered wildly. Bart came down the aisle. He climbed on one ladder and looked at Youngblood who smiled.

"And his opponent, from Springfield, Oregon, he's the WWT National Champion, Bart Simpson!" Jacobs said.

"Bart wants to climb up that ladder!" said Mr. Comanator.

"Do you see Bart's cut in the back of his head?" Desire asked. "That will happen again".

"Bart also wants a revenge." said Sandy.

Youngblood and Bart stared at eachother. Youngblood pointed up for the belt. Then he slapped Bart! Bart got angry, punched Youngblood, whipped him to the ropes and elbowed him. He suplexed Youngblood and then hit the back suplex! He chopped Youngblood and pushed him to the corner. Youngblood kicked him and started punching him in the corner. He whipped Bart to the ropes but Bart kicked him. Bart tried to run towards him but then was thrown out by Youngblood... Only to stand on the apron. He backdropped Youngblood to the outside! Then Bart took a ladder. He threw it on Youngblood who ran away. Youngblood then kicked Bart and started punching him.

"Bart and Youngblood just go all out!" Mr. Comanator said.

"What a great opening match!" said Desire.

"Just awesome. Two great workers!" Sandy said.

Youngblood managed to run and hit the Pirate Clothesline on Bart on the outside! Youngblood then took a ladder into the ring and climbed. Bart then crawled into the ring. He pulled Youngblood down but Youngblood rammed him on the ladder. Youngblood put the Ladder in the corner. He tried to whip Bart... but Bart reversed it and Youngblood hit the ladder! Bart then breathed a bit. He put the ladder up. He whipped Youngblood to the ropes and tried to go for the BartDog but then he was thrown to the ladder! Youngblood then stopped a bit but then put Bart in the corner and put the ladder on him. He then ran but Bart pushed the ladder onto him! Bart then dropped his elbow on Youngblood.

"Those two are using the ladder, doing a brutal match!" said Mr. Comanator.

"Bart can seriously hurt Youngblood!" Desire said.

"That's the idea, it's a match!" said Sandy.

Bart then waited for Youngblood to get up. Bart hit the springboard knee attack... But Youngblood hit him with the ladder! Bart rolled out of the ring. Youngblood set the ladder up and climbed on it. He reached for the belt... Bart catched his leg! They started struggling but Youngblood kicked Bart. Bart fell with the ladder on the ropes. Youngblood was hanging on the air. Bart then took the ladder and hit Youngblood with it, knocking him down! Both were down. Bart got up and set the ladder up. He climbed on it and tried to get the belt. Youngblood got up and shook the ladder. Bart fell on the ropes! Youngblood then looked at a downed Bart and smiled. He took the ladder.

"I think Youngblood is going for it!" said Mr. Comanator.

"Yeah, we have a new champion!" Desire said.

"Bart can't let this happen!" said Sandy.

Youngblood set the ladder up and climbed on the ladder. Bart then set up his own ladder. Youngblood and Bart traded punches. Bart punched Youngblood and tried to smash the belt in his face. Youngblood moved and the belt started swinging around. Both Bart and Youngblood tried catching it. Bart then suddenly catched Youngblood. He smiled an evil smile and jumped from the ladder with Youngblood! Youngblood hit the floor as the crowd cheered. Bart then started setting the ladder up and climbed on it. He tried to unhook the belt. Youngblood got up and then started climbing on the ladder. He tried to stop Bart... Bart released the belt, ending the match!

**"Here is your winner and STILL WWT National Champion, Bart Simpson!"** Allen Jacobs said.

"Bart has retained his title!" Mr. Comanator said. "After a brutal match Bart has managed to retain the title".

Bart raised the belt as he stood on the top of the ladder. The crowd cheered as he got down.

"I can't believe it!" said Desire. "This jerk is still the champ!"

"You're right, he is the champ and will remain so for a long time!" Sandy said.

...

The cameras switch to Ricky Monique in the backstage. She stood and smiled to the camera.

"Hey guys, Ricky Monique here, and I'm here with none other then the WWT Womens Champion, Ino Yamanaka!" she said. Ino then stepped out and the crowd cheered. "Ino, how do you get ready for an unknown opponent?"

"Well, it's pretty obvious that with the fans deciding, I won't be surprised." Ino said. "It's clear that we got some more popular women and some less popular women, and that's why it's kinda easy know who are the favorites for the poll".

"Do you want facing Sakura, Shego or Temari?" asked Ricky.

"Well, all of them are great women." Ino said. "I love them and they will be great opponents. They add some spark to the division".

Ember then passed with Youngblood. Youngblood held his head.

"Unlike some Women, who only care about their status, they care about honor and dignity." Ino said loudly.

Ember stopped. Then she looked at Ino. "You... You mean..."

"What?" Ino asked.

Ember walked towards her. "You can't tell me that. I'm the commissioner!".

"You're the commissioner but you can't do me anything." Ino said. "I'm not being afraid of your bullies. You know why? Because I know you're jealous of me replacing you two years ago as the best woman of WWT. That's obvious".

Ino stared at Ember. "You can't hit me unless I'll beat you first." she said.

Ember then left. Ino smiled.

...

The cameras switched back to the ring.

"What was that?" asked Mr. Comanator.

"That's our so called great champion!" Desire said.

"She was right about Ember." said Sandy.

**("Paparazzi" by Lady Gaga played)**

"This next match is scheduled for one fall, it is for the WWT Womens Championship!" Allen Jacobs said. "Introducing first, from Konoha Village in Japan, she is the WWT Womens champion, Ino Yamanaka!"

The crowd cheered as Ino came out with her womens title. She wore a black shirt with a black furry veil. She then took the veil down and threw it. She entered the ring.

"No one has more style then the champ!" Mr. Comanator said.

"Is this your champ?" asked Desire. "A woman with no respect!"

"Once, you've been her best friend. So stop being self-righteous!" Sandy said.

"Okay, now it's time for our second match of the evening!" said Bob Jones from the podium. "The women are in the back waiting for the results. Can we take a look at them, please?"

The cameras switched to the women who stood in the back. Each looked serious. Bob Jones then kept talking. "Now, who will win this poll? Let's find out!".

The TVtron started flashing pictures of all the Women. The pictures started spinning and the percents started going up. The percent then stopped at 41%, as one woman's picture appeared...

"It's **Sakura**!" the crowd cheered. The women looked angry except for Sakura who jumped in joy. Then she walked to the ring.

**("Strawberry Fields Forever" by the Beatles played)**

"And the challenger, from Konoha Village in Japan, Sakura Haruno!" Jacobs said.

The crowd cheered and Sakura walked to the ring. She nodded as Ino clapped for her.

Those two got a fragile relationship, but it's a great chance for her!" said Mr. Comanator.

"That's the worse decision!" Desire said. "Lydia or Misty should've gotten the title shot!"

"I voted for her. I wonder what kind of match it's gonna be!" said Sandy.

Sakura and Ino shook hands. Then Ino ran towards Sakura and Sakura used the armdrag. Then she kneed Ino in her arm, and dropped her leg on Ino's arm. She whipped Ino to the ropes and then used the uppercut. She then whippd Ino to the corner, ran and kneed her in the gut. Then Sakura climbed on the second rope and started punching Ino. The crowd counted with her, but at punch number 6 Ino picked her up and landed her on her gut. Sakura screamed in pain. Ino then started elbowing Sakura and then hit the snapmare on her. She then ran to the ropes and came back with a knee hitting Sakura. 1... 2... Sakura kicked out. Ino locked Sakura in a headlock.

"Sakura is trying, but Ino is really good!" Mr. Comanator said.

"Ino, while I hate her guts, is still better!" said Desire.

"But Sakura knows her a lot." Sandy said.

Sakura then got up. She started elbowing Ino. She kept elbowing her and then elbowed her to the ropes. Ino came back and Sakura picked her up only for Ino to hit a russian leg sweep! Ino covered. 1... 2... Sakura kicked out. Ino then picked Sakura up and started punching her. She kept punching her until Sakura blocked her punch. Sakura then kicked her in the face! Ino was shocked and then she charged at Sakura, dropping her down and punching her! They kept trading punches on the ground. Then both ran to the ropes. Sakura dodged a clothesline and then catched Ino. Sakura hit the backbreaker on her knee! Sakura covered Ino. 1... 2... Ino kicked out!

"Wow, that's a great match!" Mr. Comanator said.

"Yeah, Sakura impresses even me!" said Desire.

"Sakura got that inside of her. She can do it! She can win the title!" Sandy said.

Ino got up and Sakura started punching her. She whipped Ino to the ropes and then superkicked her. She ran to the ropes and hit the headbutt! Ino then crawled and used the ropes to get up. Sakura then ran to the ropes and tried to clothesline Ino. Ino then threw her to the ropes and powerslammed her. Ino then started punching Sakura on the mat. She whipped Sakura to the ropes and hit the Monkey Flip. Sakura then landed on her feet. Ino turned around and then Sakura catched her in a butterfly hold! It seemed like she was going for the Cherry Blossom. Ino then headbutted her and picked her up. Brain Crusher! Ino covered. 1... 2... 3!

**"Here is your Winner, and still WWT Womens champion,Ino Yamanaka!"** Allen Jacobs announced.

Ino then got up as the crowd gave her mixed reactions. She picked the title up.

"And Ino managed, just barely, retain the title!" said Mr. Comanator. "But she managed to defeat the woman she knows best!".

Sakura then stopped Ino before Ino left. She looked at her.

"Wait..." Desire said. "They're going to..."

Sakura then nodded and hugged Ino. They raised eachother's hand.

"A great show of sportsmenship from those two." said Sandy. "Just like Ino said it".

...

The cameras switched to the Beavers. Mikey. He talked with his Color Rangers.

"Don't you worry, guys." Mikey said. "Ember won't get you tonight. You shouldn't care what team you'll have because we'll be the winners".

The Rangers looked at Mikey.

"Come on!" he said. "It won't be long before the justice will pervail!".

The Rangers kept looking at him.

"I know, I can have my own match tonight..." Mikey said. "That's if the fans will vote for me, of course".

The Rangers then looked down.

"No, guys, don't be sad..." Mikey said. "You know what will cheer you up!"

Mikey then pressed on a button at the Pink Color Ranger outfit.

"The Color Rangers will Triumph..." The Pink one pretended to say. She then stopped. "Triumph... Triumph..." she quickly acted like she said it.

"Good enough." Mikey said. "We'll work on it".

...

The cameras switched to Bob Jones's podium. He looked at the cheering crowd.

"Well, now it's time for the main poll!" Jones said. "We're going to know who will get the World title shot, and also, who will challenge for the Tag titles!"

The crowd cheered at that.

"The three wrestlers are standing in the backstage." Jones said.

The cameras switched to the backstage, where Kankuro, Danny and Naruto stood.

"Will it be the former champ Kankuro?"

The crowd booed as Kankuro looked at them in a scary look.

"Will it be," Jones kept talking. "Danny Phantom?"

The crowd gave mixed reactions as Danny raised his hand.

"Or will it be Naruto Uzumaki?"

The crowd cheered wildly as Naruto jumped up and down.

"It's time to find out..."

The TVtron showed their three pictures. Then the pictures started growing as the precent meter went up. Then one picture drove the rest out of the screen as it stopped on 62%.

**"Naruto Uzumaki!"**

Naruto raised his hands as the crowd cheered. Kankuro and Danny both looked annoyed. Naruto left.

"Therefore, both Danny and Kankuro will challenge for the Tag titles." Jones said.

Danny and Kankuro then looked at eachother.

...

The cameras switched back to the ring.

**("Born To Be Wild" by SteppenWolf played)**

The crowd cheered as both Beavers came out and jumped to the ring. They ran and then entered over the ropes.

"This match is scheduled for one fall, it is for the WWT Tag Team Championship!" said Allen Jacobs. "Introducing first, from the Beaver's Dam, Dagget and Norbert, the Angry Beavers!"

"What Dagget and Norbert said about facing a tag team that doesn't want their titles can be right!" said Mr. Comanator.

"Why did you picked this idiot!?" Desire asked. "Kankuro could've dethrone Jake!"

"Now we're going to see if Danny and Kankuro can co-exist!" said Sandy.

**("The One You Love to Hate" by Halford played)**

The crowd booed wildly. Danny then walked out as he looked serious.

**("Master Of Puppets" by Metallica played)**

The crowd kept booing as Kankuro came out, looking bored.

"And their opponents, the team of Danny Phantom and Kankuro!" Allen Jacobs said.

"Those two are an odd tag team, can they win the titles?" Mr. Comanator asked.

"Danny is always serious." said Desire. "Why? Because he wants to prove he is the best."

"Kankuro doesn't look that much concerned!" Sandy said.

Dagget and Norbert talked a bit and then Norbert stood on the apron. Kankuro just told Danny to get in. Danny started with Dagget. They locked up and Danny took him down. Dagget threw him to the ground. Danny kicked him and pushed him to the mat. Dagget then kicked Danny in the chin and started punching him. He then threw Danny to the ropes and tried clothesline him. Danny slided under Dagget's legs and then hit the punch to the back. Then he picked Dagget up and uppercut him. He then hit the snapmare. He hit the dropkick on Dagget's back. Then he raised his hand to tag in Kankuro. Kankuro just looked at the crowd. Danny tagged him in as Kankuro was surprised.

"Is he for real?" asked Mr. Comanator.

"Yeah, Kankuro just knows that he can beat Jake." Desire said.

"He doesn't look serious at all, unlike Danny." said Sandy.

Kankuro entered the ring, looking lazy. He then punched Dagget. He whipped him to the ropes and then hit the belly to belly suplex on Dagget. Then he covered. 1... 2... Dagget kicked out. Kankuro then started punching Dagget but Dagget stopped it and hit the hurricanrana! He tagged Norbert in. Norbert entered and then started punching Kankuro. He tried to go for the Beaver Fever but Kankuro hit the backdrop. Kankuro then just tagged Danny in. Danny was surprised being tagged in so quickly. He picked Norbert up and then slammed him to the mat. Then he ran to the ropes and hit the knee drop onto Norbert. 1... 2... Norbert kicked out. Danny argued with the referee.

"Kankuro is not into it." Mr. Comanator said.

"Yeah, he doesn't need a second rate title!" said Desire.

"Every title is respected. I can't believe I agree with Danny for once..." Sandy said.

Danny then started punching Norbert and then whipped him to the ropes. He hit the Tombstone Piledriver on Norbert! Danny then covered. 1... 2... Norbert kicked out. Danny got angry. He tried to whip Norbert to the ropes again but Norbert kicked him in the face and started punching him! Then he picked Danny up in a suplex and Dagget tagged himself, climbing on the top rope. They hit the Rockers-Plex on Danny! Dagget covered. 1... 2... Danny kicked out. Dagget then started elbowing Danny as Danny screamed in pain. Dagget then held Danny's leg. Danny stood up and hit the Enzugiri! Danny then crawled and tried to tag Kankuro. Kankuro just said "Forget it!" and left. Danny layed in shock.

"WHAT THE...!" said Mr. Comanator.

"Kankuro is walking out on Danny!" Desire said.

"I can't believe it, I feel mercy for Danny!" screamed Sandy.

Dagget kept punching Danny as Danny just screamed for Kankuro. Dagget then hit the Suplex with the ropes on Danny! Dagget then layed down as the **Whipping Boys,** Truman X and El Tigre, ran down. Truman climbed on the apron as he distracted the referee. Tigre then climbed on the other corner. He jumped with a dropkick... But Dagget moved and Tigre hit Danny with the Dropkick! The crowd exploded. Tigre rolled out of the ring as Norbert ran and punched Truman. Dagget then got up and locked Danny's head. Then Dagget hit the Muscular Savior! Then Dagget crawled and covered. 1... 2... 3!

**"Here are your winners, and still WWT Tag Team Champions, The Angry Beavers!"**

"Tigre has cost Danny the match!" Mr. Comanator yelled.

The Beavers then ran away with their titles to the crowd. They celebrated with the crowd. Danny sat in the ring, shocked. The whipping boys tried to talk to him.

"Danny couldn't win this match, Kankuro ditched him!" said Desire.

Danny then left for the backstage as Truman and Tigre ran after him, blaming eachother.

"This thing is getting ugly." Sandy said. "The F-B-N has tensions!"

...

The cameras switched to Mr. TV. He stood in the backstage, looking at three guys: Patrick, Shikamaru and Sasquatch.

"You three have a big task here tonight." TV said. "One of you will get the chance to destroy the man I hate the most. I hope that whoever will be choosen will defeat Timmy Turner and will beat him to oblivion".

"You're right, Mr. TV..." Patrick said. "We need to stop him and we need to make him stop. That's why I'm going to kill him tonight".

Shikamaru looked at Patrick. "What makes you think you'll be the one defeating him?"

"The facts." Patrick said. "I'm more popular then you".

"What?" Shikamaru asked.

"Okay, guys, we should stop." TV said.

"You're right, Mr. TV, we should focus on Timmy." Sasquatch said.

"No." Shikamaru said. "Stop that. Who died and made you the guy who decides when we're facing Timmy?"

The crowd said "Oooooooh!". Patrick looked at Shikamaru.

"The crowd." he said.

"Yeah?" Shikamaru said. "I don't care. You shouldn't feel so lucky only because you think you can face Timmy".

"You're starting to get on my nerves." Patrick said.

"Guys, stop it." TV said. He looked at both. "I don't care who it will be. It could've been the Gobbledy Gooker! If it defeats Timmy, it's good enough for me. Fine?"

Shikamaru and Patrick nodded.

...

The cameras switched to Bob Jones on his podium.

"Ladies and gentlemen, this event will continue!" Jones said. The crowd cheered. "The next poll is about something else- Who will fight against the Color Rangers in a six men tag tonight? Those were your options..."

The cameras switched to the three six men tag teams that stood in the backstage.

"Will it be Zaku Abumi, Dosu Kinuta and Neji Hyugga?"

The crowd booed as Zaku and Dosu raised their hands with Kin, as Neji looked serious.

"Will it be Skulker, Cartman and Wolfgang?"

The crowd booed even more as Cartman, Wolfgang and Skulker held their hands and looked deadly.

"Or will it be Jimmy Neutron and... Where are the Whipping Boys?"

Truman and Tigre ran to the place. They stumbled and fell on the ground. Jimmy helped them get up as he scolded them.

"Jimmy Neutron and the two F-B-N Whipping Boys, Truman and Tigre..." said Jones.

The nine people waited.

"And the results are..."

The three options appeared on the TVtron. Everything was quiet for a bit... And then the results came out.

_Zaku, Dosu and Neji- 33%_

**_Skulker, Cartman and Wolfgang- 44%_**

_Jimmy, Truman and Tigre- 25%_

The crowd booed.

"Those three monsters were picked!" Jones said.

...

The cameras switched back to the ring.

Allen Jacobs then announced: "Our next match is scheduled for one fall... It is a Six Men Tag Team match!"

**("Bully" by Shinedown played)**

"Introducing first, the team of Eric Cartman, Skulker and Wolfgang!"

The three big guys came out. They waited for the crowd to stop booing. Then they walked to the ring.

"Those three are just three big monsters." Mr. Comanator said. "Can the Color Rangers triumph?"

"No." said Desire simply."It's pretty obvious...".

"We've seen Mikey encouraging the Rangers before that!" Sandy said.

**("Behind the Mask" by Michael Jackson played)**

"And their opponents, the team of the Green, the Pink and the Blue... The Color Rangers!"

The three Rangers came out and did some martial arts moves. They then pointed at their opponents and looked at them.

"The Three Color Rangers got a big task!" said Mr. Comanator. "Can they win it? I hope so!".

"Who cares about the Rangers?" Desire asked. "They're nothing!".

"And they got on Ember's bad side" said Sandy. "I love those Rangers. They remind me of people who Ember fired".

Skulker immediately attacked the Pink one as the crowd booed. He clotheslined her and hit her with double axe handles. Skulker then choked her with his knee on the ropes. He punched her and whipped her to the ropes. Pink surprised him by reversing it and whipping Skulker! She kneed him in the face and covered. 1... 2... Skulker kicked out. Pink elbow dropped him. Skulker elbowed Pink and tagged Cartman in as Pink tagged Blue in. Blue then started kicking Cartman in the corner. Blue tried to whip Cartman to the corner and Cartman reversed it. Cartman ran and Blue kicked him in the face. Blue ran and tackled Cartman down to the mat. He then played for the cheering crowd.

"Those Color Rangers are great!" Mr. Comanator said.

"Cartman is just acting dumb. Stop playing dead!" said Desire.

"He's really out of shape..." Sandy said.

Cartman tagged Wolfgang in. Wolfgang ran and Blue slammed him down. Skulker ran as well and Blue slammed him down too! Blue then tried to hit the big splash on Wolfgang but Wolfgang moved out of the way. Wolfgang then raised his hands and Cartman tagged himself. Cartman said "He took my move!" and entered as Wolfgang was pissed. Cartman started hammering Blue. Cartman threw Blue out of the ring and tried to go out only for the ref to stop him. Wolfgang rammed Blue's head on the apron. He threw him back to the ring where Cartman punched him. Skulker held Blue and Cartman kept punching him. Cartman tagged Skulker in. Skulker kept punching Blue.

"Those three are just beating the crap out of the Color Rangers!" said Mr. Comanator.

"That's right, they are the best in doing it!" Desire said.

"We can't let those three run wild!" said Sandy.

Cartman then hit the double axe handle from the second rope onto Blue. Then he said "You'll get it for copying it!". Cartman then ran to the ropes... But Blue moved, making Cartman hit the Big Boy Splash on the mat! Blue then tagged Green. Green then started kicking and punching Cartman. Skulker entered the ring and Green hit the Frankensteiner on him. Wolfgang tried to jump to the top rope but Pink pushed him to the grund! Green then whipped Cartman to the ropes and hit him with a Monkey Flip! Then he waited for Cartman to get up. Cartman got up and he saw Blue and Pink staring at him. He turned around... And got hit by the Leaf Hurricane! Green covered. 1... 2... 3!

**"Here are your winners, the Color Rangers!"**

The Color Rangers hugged eachother and celebrated together.

"Yeah, that was great!" Mr. Comanator said. "The Rangers has won it!".

"This is travesty!" said Desire. "They shouldn't do it! They should've lose!"

"And they weren't!" Sandy said. "Great for... WATCH OUT!"

Wolfgang hit Green with the Wolf's Kick! Blue then started punching him and Cartman as Skulker started punching Pink and put her down. Blue pulled Skulker up but Wolfgang hit him with a punch in the back! He whipped Blue to the corner. Then he whipped Cartman onto Blue! Skulker then ran and hit a corner splash onto Blue. Wolfgang meanwhile came out and choked both Green and Pink on the apron.

"Stop those three monsters! They attack the Color Rangers!" screamed Mr. Comanator.

"Those three are like a Freight Train!" Desire said in joy.

"How can you enjoy that!?" asked Sandy.

Cartman and Skulker then started taking turns legdropping Blue. Then Skulker helped Wolfgang choking Pink as Wolfgang slapped Green. Cartman dropped his elbow onto Blue and **Mikey **came out. Mikey tried to climb on the apron but another guy followed him... **Zim **pulled Mikey down and punched him in ringside! He pushed him to the apron. Cartman then ran and hit Blue with the Big Boy Splash as the crowd booed. Wolfgang just left as Skulker punched both Pink and Green, knocking them down. Zim then suplexed Mikey on the steelsteps! Cartman then left with Skulker.

"What the hell was this!?" asked Mr. Comanator.

Zim took the microphone. He raised his TV title.

"Get those pretenders out of ZIM'S ring!" Zim said. The crowd booed him.

"Yeah, get them out!" Desire said.

The EMTs came out and helped the Color Rangers get up. They helped them to the backstage as they tried to pick Mikey up.

"No, no, no... Not this fool." Zim said. "Mr. Jones, please tell us who will get the title shot at me tonight..."

Bob Jones looked at Zim. "Umm... Well, it could've been Chris Griffin... Or Chouji..."

"For real now!" Zim said.

The TVtron then showed something.

_**Mikey, 62%.**_

"NO!" said Sandy. "Mikey is getting the title shot!"

"Throw this piece of debris into the ring... To get a royal ass kicking from ZIM!"

Mikey, limping, entered the ring as the EMTs tried to stop him. Zim then started punching him and then hit him in the knee. Mikey held his knee in pain and Zim started kicking his knee. Zim then twisted Mikey's knee and locked him in the leglock. Mikey quickly screamed. Zim just yelled at him to give up and quit. Mikey then reached for the ropes as the ref told Zim to release the hold. Zim waited a bit before he let go of it. Then he choked Mikey on the ropes and as the ref kept warning him, Zim then punched Mikey. He then put Mikey on the turnbuckle and choked him. Zim then whipped Mikey to the corner, and Mikey hit it with his head.

"Mikey is just being destroyed!" Mr. Comanator said.

"He can't win this match, he's injured!" said Desire.

"They should've delay this match!" Sandy said. "Mikey is can't compete!"

Zim then shook his head as He took Mikey. Then he whipped Mikey to the ropes but Mikey dodged a clothesline and punched Zim! The crowd exploded. Mikey then ran to the ropes, holding his leg, but Zim dropkicked him. Zim then punched Mikey's leg on the mat. Zim kept doing it as the crowd booed. Zim then picked Mikey up. He then taunted him and Suplexed him to the mat! Zim then covered. 1... 2... Mikey kicked out. Zim then kicked Mikey and elbow dropped him. Zim then picked Mikey up and yelled at him. Zim ran to the ropes but Mikey hiptossed him! Mikey then held his leg in pain. But as Zim got up he hit him with an armdrag! Mikey then punched Zim on the mat.

"Mikey is managing to fight!" said Mr. Comanator.

"But Mikey is supposed to be injured!" Desire said. "He can't fight! Stop the match!"

"Not now!" said Sandy. "Come on!"

Mikey then picked Zim up and chopped him. He kicked him with his good leg. Then he ran to the ropes and hit the shoulder tackle on Zim, only for holding his leg in pain. Zim managed to get up and then kept stomping on the leg. Zim then picked Mikey up and hit the Atomic drop on Mikey. Mikey kept screaming. Zim then hit the sitout rear mat slam. Mikey held his head and Zim yelled "I'm the ruler!". Zim then hit Mikey with his knee. Mikey was in pain. Zim then took Mikey and said "You're done". Zim threw Mikey to the ropes and ran to the ropes. Zim hit the Alien Spear... Only for Mikey to dodge, making Zim hit the ropes! Mikey then hit the Lylymu Breaker! Mikey crawled and covered. 1... 2... 3!

**"Here is your winner, and the NEW WWT Television Champion, Kappa Mikey!"** Allen Jacobs said.

The crowd cheered wildly. Mikey then got up with the help of the referee, holding his knee and raising his new title.

"Mikey has won the title!" Mr. Comanator said. "He is the WWT Television Champion!"

"No! Zim!" said Desire. "He lost his title! Mikey can't hold it! We need an honorable champion!".

The ref helped Mikey to go to the back. Mikey raised his title.

"Zim's scheme didn't work!" Sandy said. "And he lost his title".

* * *

The Cameras switch to Naruto, who sat in his room, getting ready for the match. The door was open and Kankuro came to look at him.

"You are flat out pathetic, and the worse part is you know it!" Kankuro said.

"Yeah?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah!" Kankuro said. "Do you think that you're that great because you've fooled each and every one of those puppets out there?"

"They voted for me. Not for you." Naruto said.

"And that's the problem." Kankuro said. "Who thought it would be such a great idea to give them the power? The power should go to people who can hold it in a good way. Not them!"

Naruto got up.

"I'm going to win the title tonight." Naruto said. "I'm going to do what you couldn't done. And you need to think why the fans didn't pick you. Maybe it's because you've lost to Jake countless times? Maybe it's because you're an idiot? I don't know why. But it's pretty obvious that there's a reason why the fans decided that I should get the title shot and not you. So with all due respect... Get outta my sight".

Kankuro left.

...

The cameras switched to the ring. Bob Jones looked at the cheering crowd.

"Well, guys, it seems that we have a problem." Jones said. "Squidward and Mr. Krabs challenged three outside tag teams for a match. We were very excited to that, but problem is, no one stepped to the challenge in time. We're sorry, but it seems like this match will be cancelled".

The crowd booed.

**("Ode to Joy" By Heavenly played)**

The crowd cheered a bit as Squidward and Mr. Krabs came out and walked to the ring.

"Their match is cancelled? Then why they're here?" asked Mr. Comanator.

"You know why no one stepped up..." Desire said. "No one cared about Squidward and Krabs".

"They are the first tag team champions. I don't get why you shouldn't respect them." said Sandy.

Squidward took the microphone.

"I don't get it..." Squidward said. "We've challenged tag teams to fight us. We've told the promoters to send us tag teams... Why it hasn't worked?"

He looked at the crowd.

"It seems like the promoters didn't want to send us any tag teams. We thought it will be the perfect way to enter this show!"

Krabs took the microphone.

"We thought people respect us!" Krabs said. "We are the first ever tag team champions, why no one sent any tag team to fight us? We want to fight. We need to fight. That's why we're here! It can't be that..."

**(The Jimmy Neutron theme song by Bowling for Soup played)**

The crowd booed as Jimmy came out.

"I've told you, gentlemen." Jimmy said as he walked to the ring. "I've said that no one would care about it and guess what? No one actually answered it. Why? Because who cares about you enough to fight you? No one cares about you enough to do that".

Jimmy entered the ring as the crowd chanted "Jimmy Sucks!".

"Maybe, but I was right." Jimmy said. "So... What do you say? Tell me I was right and that's it".

Squidward took the microphone. "You just suck. Fight us right now!"

The crowd cheered.

**("My Last Breath" by Evanescence played)**

The crowd booed as Neji came out. He entered the ring.

"Now Neji joins the fray?" Mr. Comanator asked.

"It's a shame he's not on the PPV" said Desire. "He should be".

"This man makes me sick." Sandy said.

Neji took the microphone. "As I said, you have the destiny of being fallouts. That's your destiny and that's why you two couldn't get any challengers. It's pretty obvious and you don't need to be a genius to see that".

Jimmy nodded. "It's just obvious".

"So, you two want to face two people in a tag team match?" Neji asked. "Fine. I'm up for the challenge. Jimmy, you can help me".

Jimmy nodded. Squidward and Krabs brought the ref to the ring.

"A match!" Mr. Comanator said.

Neji started with Squidward in the ring. They locked up and Squidward pushed Neji to the ropes. He then used the victory roll. 1... 2... Neji kicked out. Squidward kicked Neji and punched him. Then he whipped Neji to the ropes and tried to jump over him, only for Neji to hit him with an uppercut. Neji then started punching Squidward. He whipped Squidward to the ropes and hiptossed him. Then he threw Squidward to the corner and tagged Jimmy. Jimmy and Neji then punched Squidward. Jimmy then hit the Snapmare and locked Squidward in a headlock. Jimmy then elbowed Squidward. Squidward elbowed him and ran for the ropes but Jimmy kneed him.

"Squidward and Krabs weren't ready for this match." said Mr. Comanator.

"They wanted a match, they got a match!" Desire said.

"Yeah, and Neji and Jimmy will get their ass kicked!" said Sandy.

Jimmy dropped an elbow on Squidward and then locked him in a abdominal hold. Jimmy kept tighten the hold but Squidward then used a takedown. Both layed down. Squidward and Jimmy crawled... And tagged their partners! Krabs ran and hit an Hurricanrana on Neji. Then he chopped Jimmy. He turned around and Neji dropkicked him. Neji then choked him on the ground. He picked Krabs up and hit a back suplex. 1... 2... Krabs kicked out. Neji punched Krabs to the corner and then started giving him ten punches. Neji then hit the Frankensteiner on Krabs, knocking him down from the ropes. Krabs landed on his feet and tagged Squidward in!

"He doesn't notice! Neji doesn't notice!" Mr. Comanator said.

"Turn around, Neji!" said Desire.

"Squidward is coming for him!" Sandy said.

Neji turned around and Squidward clotheslined him! Then Squidward started punching Neji on the ground. He whipped him to the ropes and hit the Powerslam! Then Squidward saw Jimmy running in. Squidward dodged and kicked Jimmy in the gut. Then he hit the Clarinet Piledriver! He locked the Octopus Stretch on Jimmy! The crowd cheered and Jimmy tapped out. However, The ref said that Jimmy is not the legal man. Squidward got up and got angry. Neji ran but Squidward dodged and Neji hit Krabs off the apron! Squidward then kicked Neji who turned around and tried to hit the Clarinet. Neji used the victory roll. 1... 2... Neji held the ropes! 3!

**"Here are your winners, Neji Hyugga and Jimmy Neutron!" **said Allen Jacobs as the crowd booed.

"Neji has managed to beat them!" said Mr. Comanator. "Neji is wanting to prove himself!".

"I know... Neji is a future World champion!" Desire said.

"Do you know what that lost can do to Squidward and Krabs?" asked Sandy. "In this rate, they will believe Jimmy and Neji!".

Squidward and Krabs sat in the ring, angry and confused.

...

The camera switched to Ricky Monique. She stood in the backstage.

"Ladies and gentlemen... WWT World champion, Jake Long!"

The crowd cheered wildly as Jake stepped in.

"Jake, we've found out who is your opponent. That's it. It's Naruto." Ricky said. "What do you think about that?"

"Actually, no." Jake said. "Look, it's pretty obvious that Naruto is more popular then Kankuro or Danny. It didn't surprised me at all, and I'm very happy at this chance".

"You and Naruto had matches before, just not here." said Ricky. "Would you say you know him well?"

"Yeah, I think so." Jake said. "But he doesn't know the new Jake Long. I've changed a lot since we've met last time. I never actually thought about facing Naruto so early, but..."

"So, Jake, last words?" asked Ricky.

"Yeah." Jake said. "Naruto... I hope you're in shape. Because this Dragon will take you to the ride of your life!"

Jake stared at the camera.

...

The cameras switch to a promo. You can see photos from Timmy in the ring.

"After what happened here last week, the committee decided that it can't be that both the owner and the commissioner will be engage in battles! Therefore, both you and Ember are under warning. If one of you will attack superstar without getting physically provoked, you're fired." He said.

You can see Mr. TV attacking Timmy.

"You're right, Timmy." TV said. "I can't attack you- Or any other superstar, for that matter- Unless he attacked me first. But I don't need to..."

"You don't need to what?" asked Timmy. "You don't need to... Get revenge on the guy who almost killed you?"

You can see Mr. TV laying down.

"Timmy..." TV said, breathing heavily. "While I can't put my hands on you... I can put other hands on you."

You can see a computer.

"The World Title poll!" TV said. "Now, in the first qualifying match, we're going to put the former champion, **Kankuro**... But to get his rematch again, Kankuro will have to defeat none other then... **Sasquatch**!"

You can see both of them fighting. **Timmy** hit Sasquatch with a steel chair! Timmy then left. Kankuro covered Sasquatch. 1... 2... 3!

**"Here is your winner, Kankuro!"** Allen Jacobs said.

"Timmy helped Kankuro get on the poll!" said Mr. Comanator.

"I've also decided to put in the poll a former champ named... **Danny Phantom**." TV said. "To get on the poll... Danny will have to beat his old rival, **Shikamaru Nara**!"

Both of them are fighting. Timmy threw Danny a Brass Knuckle which knocked Shikamaru out.

**"Here is your winner, Danny Phantom!" **Jacobs said.

"Timmy is just going wild!" said Mr. Comanator. "He cost both Shikamaru and Sasquatch their matches!"

"Listen here... We all know that those fans are idiots." Timmy said to Danny on the backstage. "They won't chose you. They won't chose Kankuro after he blew it up last night. So it's only fitting that the man who will win the poll and will bring the title to the F-B-N will be... Me. The star of WWT".

"I need another name on the poll." TV said. "So... You can get on it. IF! You'll be able to defeat your opponent."

"Who is he?" Timmy asked.

TV thought a little bit. "**Naruto Uzumaki**!"

Naruto and Timmy fought eachother. They whipped eachother to the ropes and hit various moves on eachother.

"He's so close to winning, he's going to do it!" Desire said.

"Stop this maniac! Someone!" said Sandy.

Timmy picked Naruto up and it hit referee Jason Smith! Jason was knocked out. Timmy then picked Naruto up and low blowed him! Timmy then laughed and said "Everything is on the plan!". It changed to Danny Phantom and Kankuro on a split screen, each watching Timmy.

**_***Out Of My Way***_**

The crowd went wild. Patrick then came out to the ring. He ran to the ring and entered it as he dodged Timmy. He hit the PatGore on him! Timmy was knocked out.

"PatGore! PatGore! PatGore!" Mr. Comanator screamed.

Naruto covered Timmy. Jason Smith then crawled and counted. 1... 2... 3!

**"Here is your winner, Naruto Uzumaki!"** Allen Jacobs said.

"Kankuro, Danny and Naruto." TV said. "One of them will challenge Jake Long for the World title, the other two will challenge the Beavers for the Tag titles. But what about you, Tim-Tim? You'll fight against someone that the crowd will decide." TV said. "And they'll get to pick between those three guys that you've screwed!"

The crowd cheered as Timmy fell to his knees. Sasquatch, Shikamaru and Patrick looked at him.

"Tim-Tim..." TV said. "I'm going to stop you. Even if my company will die in order to do it".

"Timmy will fight against one of those three!" said Mr. Comanator. "Good night from Baltimore, make sure you vote!"

TV, Patrick, Sasquatch and Shikamaru raised eachother's hands as Timmy watched in horror. It changed to Shikamaru talking to TV, Sasquatch and Patrick in the backstage.

"We don't need to fight. We'll have a lot of time to destroy Turner. We just need to concentrate on him".

**Timmy** then came.

"It seems like I'm the hot topic." Timmy said.

Mr. TV almost moved... Only for Shikamaru to stop him.

"He doesn't worth it." Shikamaru said.

Timmy looked at them. "You all are pathetic. Do you think I'll risk my career, my reputation, my freedom... My LIFE," he said. "Just in order to play the bad guy? Do you think it's a game? How stupid do you think I am? You should take Timmy Turner very seriously." Timmy said. "I'm going to destroy anything and everything until I'll take what I want to take. I want to take something that is called the WWT World Title. That's it. And I've told you before: I'll go to any rate to get this title".

"Timmy..." TV started. "Why? Why to ruin your future?"

Timmy looked at him. "I'm not this young rising star. I'm not the clean wrestler of WWT. I'm much, MUCH more then that. I'm a man. I'm going to win the title even if it's going to be the last thing I'll do in my life. And what are you going to do?" he asked. "Cry? Fear?"

"Beat you!" Patrick said. Timmy shook his head.

"No." he said. "You're going to die".

**Patrick, Sasquatch and Shikamaru **came out to ringside and punched Timmy in the back! Then they threw him to the ring as Mr. TV watched in joy. They entered the ring as they picked Timmy up and punched him. Then both Sasquatch and Shikamaru held Timmy up as Patrick stood in the corner. Patrick ran... PatGore!

"Patrick has just Gored Timmy out of his boots!" Mr. Comanator said.

Then Shikamaru looked at Timmy and ran to the ropes. He hit the Shadowsault on Timmy, making Timmy scream in pain!

"Make it stop! They try to kill him!" said Desire.

Sasquatch then climbed on the top rope. Then he looked at Timmy. He hit the Sasquatch Elbow! Then he got up as the crowd cheered. Mr. TV looked at a downed Timmy, saying "See you Sunday!".

"Mr. TV has just layed out Timmy Turner!" Sandy said.

TV left with the three wrestlers, high fiving them.

...

The cameras switched back to the ring.

**("Showstopper" by Tobymac played)**

The crowd booed with all of their power as Timmy came out. He looked serious and entered the ring.

"This match is scheduled for one fall!" Allen Jacobs said. "Introducing first, from Dimmsdale, California, Timmy Turner!"

"Who will face Timmy Turner? Who will get the respect of beating him down?" asked Mr. Comanator.

"You mean who will get injured by Timmy." Desire said. "Because Timmy won't go down easily".

"That's a really anticipated match." said Sandy.

Bob Jones stood on the podium.

"And now, ladies and gentlemen, we'll reveal Timmy's opponent." Jones said. "You had to choose between three options. Will it be the big, scary, Sasquatch?"

The cameras switched to the backstage where the options stood. Sasquatch roared.

"Will it be the five times WWT World champion, Shikamaru Nara?"

Shikamaru raised his hand.

"Or will it be Patrick Star?"

Patrick looked at the camera.

"The results..."

The three options appeared on the TVTron. Then, in one moment, the votes came in.

_Sasquatch- 23%  
_

_Shikamaru Nara- 23%_

**_Patrick Star- 54%_**

The crowd cheered. "It's Patrick!"

**("Out Of My Way" by Seether played)**

Patrick came out as the crowd cheered wildly.

"And his opponent, from Bikini Bottom, Pacific Ocean, Patrick Star!"

"Patrick got the chance to destroy the maniac for good." Mr. Comanator said. "Does he gonna do it?".

"Can you pass a fence without breaking it or climbing on it?" asked Desire.

"Yeah..." Sandy said. "Walk by it".

Patrick entered the ring and started punching Timmy down! He kept punching him but Timmy turned it around and then kept punching him. Timmy then started kneeing Patrick up and down. Patrick then kicked Timmy in the face! He then ran and clothelined both of them to the outside. The crowd erupted. Patrick then chopped Timmy and uppercut him. He then whipped Timmy to the steelsteps! The ref tried to settle both of them down. Patrick threw Timmy back into the ring and hit him with a springboard shoulder tackle! Patrick then covered Timmy. 1... 2... Timmy kicked out. Patrick then started choking him on the ground.

"A big brawl with criminal intentions." said Mr. Comanator.

"Timmy is a Wrestler, and that is why he's going to win it and not Patrick." Desire said.

"Can Timmy outbrawl Patrick?" asked Sandy.

Patrick whipped Timmy to the corner. Then he ran and hit the Stinger Splash on Timmy. Timmy's breath was taken away. Patrick then kept doing it. He tried to Bulldog Timmy but Timmy held the ropes. Timmy then managed to hit a Suplex Side Slam on Patrick! Patrick was down as Timmy started stomping at him. Then he used the ropes and hit a knee drop on Patrick. Timmy then picked Patrick up and hit a Snapmare. He then dropkicked Patrick in his back. He dropped his elbow on Patrick. Then he screamed "I'll kill your ass!". Timmy then picked Patrick up and chopped him. He whipped him to the ropes and then hit the Frankensteiner on him. 1... 2... Patrick kicked out.

"Patrick is getting beaten here." Mr. Comanator said.

"Does this answers your question?" said Desire.

"Patrick can win... He can't lose here." Sandy said.

Timmy then started punching Patrick and whipped him to the corner. He ran and kicked Patrick in the face. He climbed on the second rope and started punching Patrick. He kept punching him until Patrick pushed him down. Patrick then held his chest in pain. He ran towards Timmy but Timmy dodged it and then hit him with a springboard knee strike! Patrick went down and Timmy covered. 1... 2... Patrick kicked out. Timmy kept punching Patrick down. Then he locked Patrick in an armbar, making Patrick scream. Patrick struggled to get out of the hold and then reached for the ropes. Timmy didn't release the hold. The ref counted. 1... 2... 3... Timmy released it.

"Timmy just doesn't give up and tries to injure Patrick!" said Mr. Comanator.

"You know why?" Desire asked. "Because Patrick tried to kill him before".

"It's a match. And Patrick can survive it." said Sandy.

Timmy then started smashing Patrick's hand. He ran to the ropes and hit the elbow drop onto Patrick. Timmy then covered Patrick again. 1... 2... Patrick kicked out. Timmy got angry and pulled his hair. He threw Patrick to the ropes and then uppercut him, making him go down. Then Timmy started kicking Patrick in the face repeatedly but Patrick just kept roaring after each kick and yelled at Timmy. Timmy then almost kicked him but then slapped him. He held Patrick in his neck and then pulled him to the corner as he climbed on the second rope. He got ready for the Star Dust... But Patrick then tried to pull him. Timmy then managed to pull both of them to the outside!

"Timmy and Patrick are again taking it to the outside!" Mr. Comanator said.

"Can't Patrick stand still? I bet on this match to end with a Star Dust!" said Desire.

"You can't expect him to just absorb the punishment." Sandy said.

Timmy then chopped Patrick on the outside. Then he whipped Patrick to the barricade! Timmy then looked at Patrick. He then ran and tried to clothesline Patrick... But Patrick moved and Timmy hit the barricade... AND THEN PATRICK PATGORED HIM TO BREAK THE BARRICADE! Both were down. Patrick then managed to throw Timmy back into the ring just in time. Patrick then crawled and pinned Timmy. 1... 2... Timmy KICKED OUT! The crowd was in shock as Patrick couldn't believe it and talked with the referee. Patrick kept punching Timmy as Timmy looked unaware to where he is. Then **Shikamaru, Sasquatch and Mr. TV **came out to the ring.

"Look! They're walking to the ring!" said Mr. Comanator.

"Stop the match! Timmy is fighting by instincts!" Desire said.

"Mr. TV loves it, I'm sure at that!" said Sandy.

Patrick then threw Timmy to the ropes. Patrick then started choking Timmy as Timmy was just out. Mr. TV, Sasquatch and Shikamaru then taunted Timmy. Timmy suddenly woke up and slapped Shikamaru! The crowd was shocked and Patrick started punching Timmy. He whipped him to the ropes and then Timmy tried to hit a Sunset Flip. 1... 2... Patrick kicked out. Timmy turned around... **And Shikamaru entered the ring and punched him down!** The referee ordered for the bell to ring as Patrick looked at Shikamaru in shock.

**"Here is your winner by Disqualification, Timmy Turner!"** Allen Jacobs said.

The crowd booed as Shikamaru looked at Timmy and screamed at him. Mr. TV and Sasquatch were shocked.

"What the... Shikamaru, no!" Mr. Comanator said. "You had to control your anger!".

"Wait, so does this mean..." said Desire. "Timmy won it!".

Timmy rolled out of the ring as Sasquatch and Mr. TV entered the ring. Patrick argued with Shikamaru about it.

"Shikamaru, come on!" Sandy said. "Why?"

Shikamaru and Patrick yelled at eachother as Shikamaru tried to explain himself. Patrick just shook his hand and left the ring. As he left, he saw Timmy.

Timmy looked at him...

Patrick kicked his gut! The crowd cheered as Patrick picked Timmy up and hit the SuperNova on him, knocking him on the stage! Timmy yelled in pain as Patrick just left the scene.

...

The cameras switched to a promo. You can see a throne.

_The kingdom is big... But it has it's problems._

You can see Jake Long celebrates.

_It's without any leader... Without it's pride..._

Then it switched to Naruto kicking people.

_Someone needs to restore the status... _

You can see a crown and a robe.

_The King!_

King of the WWT, June week 4. Only on Pay-Per-View!

...

Then the cameras switched back to the ring.

The bell rang three times.

"Ladies and gentlemen, the following match is scheduled for one fall, it's for the World Wrestling Television Heavyweight Championship!" Allen Jacobs said. "The main event! Are you ready?".

The crowd cheered.

"San Diego, California, Pay One Center," Jacobs said. "Are you RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRREADY!?".

The crowd cheered wilder.

"Then..." said Jacobs. "What you'll say to me!?".

"**W-W-T!**" the crowd chanted.

Fireworks exploded on the top of the TVtron.

**("Haruka Kanata" by Asian Kung-Fu Generation played)**

"Introducing the challenger! From Konoha Village in Japan... Naruto Uzumaki!"

The crowd cheered wildly as Naruto just walked into the ring, serious. Then he jumped into it.

"Naruto got picked for this chance." said Mr. Comanator. "By the fans!"

"He will put this hideous night to an end." Desire said. "Why giving them the chance? Why?"

"We're going for a great match here!" said Sandy.

**("It's My Life" by Bon Jovi played)**

"And his opponent!" Allen Jacobs said. "From the NYC, he's the WWT World Heavyweight Champion, The American Dragon, Jake Long!"

The crowd cheered just as wildly as Jake walked to the ring with his title on his shoulder. He also looked serious. He entered the ring and raised the title.

"Can our champ win this tough challenge?" Mr. Comanator asked. "Can he define the odds?"

"Who cares? I don't care about those two." said Desire.

"I don't know who I'm pulling for, but it's obvious that the best man will win!" Sandy said.

Jake and Naruto looked at eachother seriously as Jason Smith raised the belt. Then he ordered for the bell to ring. Jake and Naruto then locked up. Naruto went to Jake's back and took him down. Then he tried to lock Jake's head but Jake kicked him in the face. Jake then threw Naruto to the ropes. Jake jumped above Naruto and then tried to hit the Monkey Flip. Naruto stopped it and jumped on Jake's knee. Naruto then hiptossed Jake to the mat and then waited for him to get up. He whipped Jake to the ropes and then hit the Belly to Belly Suplex on Jake! 1... 2... Jake kicked out. Naruto then chopped Jake but Jake stopped it and suddenly hit Naruto with a big fist, knocking him down!

"Jake got angry!" said Mr. Comanator.

"Yeah, make it a violent match!" Desire said.

"Wait, they can't get angry on eachother!" said Sandy.

Jake then picked Naruto up and started punching him. He then whipped Naruto to the corner, and ran and punched him there. He kept punching Naruto and then whipped him to the other corner. Then he ran and hit the Monkey Flip there, making Naruto fall. He covered. 1... 2... Naruto kicked out. Jake then kept punching Naruto on the mat and picked him up. Then he hit an uppercut and then tried to hit the Suplex on Naruto. Then Naruto managed to reverse it and hit a suplex of his own! Naruto then whipped Jake to the corner. He ran to the corner but Jake moved and Naruto hit the corner as Jake ran and hit the Bulldog on him! Then Jake covered. 1... 2... Naruto kicked out.

"Jake is not going to give up on his title!" Mr. Comanator screamed in panic.

"You're right, no one should." said Desire.

"But Naruto wants to prove that he belongs to the WWT!" Sandy said.

Jake tried to settle himself down. Then he started stomping on Naruto's leg and threw him to the corner. He ran and elbowed Naruto. Then he choked Naruto with his leg. He stomped on Naruto but Naruto catched his leg! Jake waited... And hit an Enzugiri! Jake covered Naruto again. 1... 2... Naruto kicked out. Jake was quick to climb on the top turnbuckle. Naruto then managed to get up and jumped on the top turnbuckle as well. He started punching Jake in the face. They kept trading punches. Jake managed to give Naruto a big punch. Then he started punching him some more until Naruto has finally fallen. Jake then jumped and hit the Diving Headbutt! He covered. 1... 2... Naruto kicked out!

"How the hell did Naruto kicked out!?" screamed Mr. Comanator.

"Look at how Jake is angry!" Desire shouted.

"If Jake will be angry, then he can make a mistake." said Sandy.

Jake argued with Jason Smith and tried to persuade him that he pinned Naruto. Naruto then got up and started punching Jake. Jake started punching him as well. Then Jake just clotheslined Naruto! He kept clotheslining him and then clotheslined him out of the ring. Naruto then kicked Jake in the gut and tried to whip him. Jake reversed it and whipped Naruto to the ring post! Naruto hit the ring post and Jake rolled back into the ring. The crowd gave a mixed reaction. Jason Smith then counted Naruto. 1... 2... 3... Jake was on his knees, tired. Naruto then got up and entered the ring at 6. Naruto then looked at Jake as he was busted open.

"Oh my... Naruto is bleeding!" Mr. Comanator said. "Naruto is bleeding like a train ran over him!"

"Yeah, where is your technical match now?" said Desire.

"Jake acts like a man possesed, he does not want to lose his title!" Sandy said.

Jake then screamed something at Naruto. Naruto slapped him! Naruto then kicked him and punched him as Jake tried to defend himself. Naruto whipped Jake to the ropes and then hit the Lou Thesz press! Then he started punching Jake down. He used the ropes as a springboard and then hit Jake with headscissors! 1... 2... Jake kicked out. Naruto then started chopping Jake and then tried to whip him to the ropes. Jake reversed it but Naruto then tackled Jake with the shoulder! Naruto and Jake both were down. Naruto then jumped on his feet! The crowd went nuts. Naruto then kicked Jake and tried to hit the Cursed Seal... Jake managed to turn it into an inverted DDT that knocked both of them!

"Jake is just not giving up, he protects his title with his teeth!" said Mr. Comanator.

"I'm surprised with this match!" Desire said.

"If Naruto would've hit the Cursed Seal it would've ended, I assure you!" said Sandy.

Jake then crawled at Naruto. 1... 2... Naruto kicked out! Naruto then started chopping Jake and hit the Armdrag on him. Naruto then ran and hit the Legdrop on Jake! He covered Jake. 1... 2... Jake kicked out! Naruto started punching Jake but Jake blocked it. Jake then started punching Naruto and they traded punches. Naruto then started punching Jake more times. He ran to the ropes and tried to hit the Frankensteiner... Jake tried to hit the Spinebuster but Naruto landed on his feet, kicking Jake in his face! Then Naruto kicked Jake in the gut and picked him up. He was going for the Cursed Seal... Jake landed on his feet and hit the Dragon DDT! Then he covered as Jason Smith counted. 1... 2... 3!

**"Here is your winner... and STILL! The WWT World Heavyweight Champion... American Dragon, Jake Long!"** Jacobs said.

Jake got up, crying. The crowd clapped him as Jason awarded him the belt and raised his hand.

"Jake has done it!" Mr. Comanator said. "In an extremely physical match, he has managed to beat Naruto!".

"And he left him a mass!" said Desire. "He always leaves his opponent bloody. That's your champion?"

"Yes, he is the champ." Sandy said. "He's the champ because he beated his challenger".

Jake turned around and then saw Naruto looking at him. They just traded stares. Then Naruto extended his hand. Jake then shook Naruto's hand and hugged him, and then Naruto raised Jake's hand as Jake raised the belt.

"This match ended with a respected note!" said Mr. Comanator. "Good night from San Diego!"

The show ended as Jake and Naruto both posed for the crowd.

* * *

**Quick results:**

**********WWT National Championship, Ladder match**: Bart Simpson (c) def. Captain Youngblood (Results: Ladder match- 46%, Submission match- 30%, Hardcore match- 24%)

**WWT Womens Championship:** Ino Yamanaka (c) def. Sakura Haruno (Sakura with 41% of the voting)

**********WWT Tag Team Championship: **The Angry Beavers (c) def. Danny Phantom and Kankuro

The Color Rangers def. Skulker, Eric Cartman and Wolfgang (Results: Skulker, Cartman and Wolfgang- 42%, Zaku, Dosu and Neji- 33%, Truman, El Tigre and Jimmy Neutron- 25%)

**WWT Television Championship:** Kappa Mikey def. Invader Zim (c) (Mikey with 62% of the voting)

Neji Hyugga and Jimmy Neutron def. Squidward and Mr. Krabs

Timmy Turner def. Patrick Star by DQ (Results: Patrick- 54%, Shikamaru and Sasquatch- 23% each)

**WWT World Championship: **Jake Long (c) def. Naruto Uzumaki (Naruto with 62% of the voting)

* * *

That's it, guys. Cartoonland is done. That is what you've asked for.

But I can assure you- Nothing is going to be alright.

Something big is going to happen!

Please review.


	11. The Return of the King

Tonight is a very special chapter.

Since I won't be updating next week, I wanna bring you a great chapter.

And that's why it's going to end with a BIG surprise!

I only own my OC.

* * *

WWT Monday Night Program: May Week 4

"Across the Nation" by The Union Underground plays as the intro to WWT Monday Night Program, fireworks go off on top of the TVtron. You can see signs like "Jake is Great!" or "Mikey for presidency!".

"LIVE from the **Van Andel Arena at ****Grand Rapids, Michigan, **It's Monday Night Program! I'm Mr. Comanator and next to me we got Desire and Sandy!" Mr. Comanator said. "Tonight the show will be as big as it gets, folks. Maybe you'll tell them, Desire!".

"Yeah, the main event for tonight is a **Battle Royal **to determine the #1 contender for the World title!" said Desire. "And the Pink Color Ranger will also face Lydia!"

"Speaking about the Color Rangers, in few moments, their friend will be here!" Sandy said. "Mikey will defend his newly won TV title against Invader Zim!"

"Yeah, and I'm sure that a lot more will happen here tonight!" said Mr. Comanator.

"I wonder if we'll get some surprises tonight?" Desire asked.

"You should wonder about it." said Sandy. "Let's get right into the action!".

**("Perfect Strangers" by Deep Purple played)**

The crowd booed. Zim and Misty walked to the ring, angry. They argued with some fans.

"This match is scheduled for one fall, it is for the WWT Television Championship!" said Allen Jacobs. "Introducing first, the challenger, being accompanied by Misty, from Irkan Planet, Invader Zim!"

"Our so called ruler lost his TV title last night!" Mr. Comanator said.

"Yeah, that was a mistake that he's going to fix tonight!" said Desire.

"I think that Mikey is going to have a big reign with his newly won title!"

**("Hero" by Nickelback played)**

The crowd cheered as Mikey walked to the ring. Mikey raised his title and looked at Zim.

"And his opponent, from Japan, by way of USA, he is the WWT Television Champion, Kappa Mikey!" Allen Jacobs said.

"There he is, the new TV champ!" said Mr. Comanator.

"Looking horrible as usual. This man is just a loser!" Desire said.

"But he won the title last night even though Zim attacked him before!" said Sandy.

Mikey gave his title to Jason Smith. He posed for the crowd and then elbowed Zim who tried to attack him! Mikey kept punching and kicking Zim. He threw Zim to the ropes and then hit him with a chop. Mikey whipped Zim to the corner and ran right into him, as Zim moved out of the way and Mikey hit the turnbuckle. Zim then clotheslined Mikey in the corner and then started kicking him in the ropes as Misty cheered him on. Zim then uppercut Mikey and then whipped him to the ropes. Zim backdropped Mikey down to the mat and then hit the elbow drop on him. Zim covered. 1... 2... Mikey kicked out! Zim argued with Jason.

"Those two really know what to do in the ring!" Mr. Comanator said.

"Yeah, but Zim knows better then Mikey!" said Desire.

"We'll wait and see after this match will end!" Sandy said.

Zim then chopped Mikey to the corner and then started punching him. He kicked Mikey in the face and then put him in the powerbomb position. He powerbombed him to the corner! Mikey screamed in pain. 1... 2... Mikey held the ropes. Zim then threw Mikey to the ropes but Mikey reversed it and hit the Leg Lariat! Mikey breathed a bit. Then he waited for Zim to get up and ran with an hurricanrana... But Zim dropped him on his face! Zim then waited for Mikey to get up and then ran at him with an elbow. Misty kept cheering him. Zim then choked Mikey on the ropes. Zim then slammed Mikey to the mat! He covered. 1... 2... Mikey kicked out!

"Mikey keeps coming at Zim!" said Mr. Comanator.

"He can't stop the inevitable!" Desire said.

"There is nothing sure in wrestling." said Sandy.

Zim then tried waited for Mikey to get up and ran with the Alien Spear... But Mikey jumped above him, making Zim hit the corner! Mikey then backdropped Zim down to the mat. Mikey ran and dropkicked Zim. He started clotheslining and chopping him down. Then he ran and hit Zim with a Frankensteiner! 1... 2... Misty pulled Jason out of the ring. Misty tried to take a chair. Jason took it away from her. Zim quickly catched Mikey in his arms. Then Misty entered the ring. She spat the Mist... But Mikey dodged and she hit Zim with it! Mikey then threw Misty out of the ring. Mikey then climbed to the top turnbuckle. Zim got up... Lylymu Breaker! Mikey covered. 1... 2... 3!

**"Here is your winner, and still the WWT Television Champion, Kappa Mikey!"** Allen Jacobs said.

Mikey then ran away and raised the belt. Zim and Misty just stayed in the ring, confused.

"He's still the champ!" Mr. Comanator said.

"He cheated! He used the mist!" yelled Desire.

"Oh, just stop whining already!" Sandy said. "We'll go to commercials".

...

After the commercials, the cameras switched to Mr. TV, who was in the ring. His music was playing and the crowd cheered for him.

"WWT fans, hello!" TV said. The crowd kept cheering. "Okay, then tonight I'm going to explain to you how things are going to be here in the next couple of weeks. So, tonight, as you've heard, we're going to have a 20 men over the top rope battle royal in which the winner will be the #1 contender for the WWT World title. I did it so that everyone will get a fair shot at Jake Long, our great champion. That's a great thing to do and I think that we'll get a worthy #1 contender tonight".

"I wonder what else he has to say!" said Mr. Comanator.

"Now, about something that will start next week..." TV said. **"The King of the WWT tournament!"**

The crowd cheered at this. TV nodded.

"Yeah, we're going to run the tournament starting next week!" TV said. "Next week, we'll have five qualifying matches. In two weeks, we'll have another five matches! And in three weeks, we'll have four matches. That way, we'll know thirteen days before the event what match will be the finals of the tournament. That will be after we'll know who will fight the WWT champ, and we'll know it tonight".

**("The One You Love To Hate" by Halford played)**

The crowd booed as the music started. Danny Phantom came out to the ring. He looked angry and then entered the ring.

"Now this show can get started!" Desire said.

"We're not doing anything unless I'll get what I want!" Danny said. "Last year I've tried to win this tournament and lost. But I don't need this tournament, I need only one thing and that's the World title".

Mr. TV looked at Danny.

"Also, I was screwed last night!" Danny said. "You've put me in a situation where I had to team up with an idiot that ditched me in the ring to lose to the Beavers!".

TV spoke: "Danny, the fans have choosed it, not me..."

"I don't care!" Danny said. "Look, I want something very simple. That very simple thing is something you can hype. A rematch from last year!"

The crowd was interested.

"A rematch with the man that defeated me in the finals of the King of the WWT tournament last year, the WWT World champion Jake Long!" Danny said.

The crowd booed him.

"Wait," TV said. "So you want a title shot?"

"Yes." Danny said.

"But what about the Battle Royal?" asked TV.

"I DON'T CARE ABOUT THE BATTLE ROYAL!" Danny screamed. Then he settled down. "I want the shot tonight".

The crowd kept booing.

"Danny, if I'll give you the shot tonight, then you'll finally leave me alone?" asked TV.

"Yes, because I'll be the champ then!" Danny said.

"Listen," TV said. "I'm doing it only because I'm sure that Jake can beat you. He can defeat you and will retain his title".

"So...?" Danny asked.

"You'll fight Jake tonight." TV said.

Danny chuckled. "You'll regret this for the rest of your life".

"I don't know why," TV said. "But I have a strong feeling I will".

TV then left Danny baffled.

"Danny vs Jake, tonight?" Sandy asked. "What a great show!"

...

The cameras switched to Zim and Misty, as Misty chased Zim down the hallway.

"Zimmy, please, I'm sorry..." Misty said.

"I've lost my rematch because of you!" Zim turned around as she touched him. He kept walking and Misty kept chasing him.

"Come on, darling, it wasn't on purpose!" she said. "It's just that this whole Gaz thing is..."

"GAZ!?" Zim asked. "What does she has to do with this!? You've cost me my title!".

Misty looked at Zim. Her face got sad.

"So..." Misty said. "What now?"

Zim sighed. "I never thought that this day will come..." he said.

"Six years, ha?" asked Misty.

The crowd buzzed. It can't be that the WWT's royal couple is...

"Misty..." Zim said. "I think that..."

"Invader Zim?" asked a courier with a letter in hand.

"Don't you see we have a moment here!?" Misty yelled. Zim took the letter.

"You should sign here." the courier said. Zim took the pen.

"With love... Invader... Zim..." he signed. The courier then opened his hand.

"A tip?" Zim asked. "Okay... Find yourself another job!"

The courier left angrily. Zim opened the letter.

"Zimmy, you were saying..." Misty said.

"Yeah, then... NO!" Zim said as he read.

"What?" Misty asked.

"Dear Zim, we congratulate you, your application for our fund has passed!" Zim said. "Our fund, the Wrestling For Peace fund, is sending wrestlers from America to fight on foreign lands such as Japan and Mexico, here is your booking dates for the next months!" Zim said happily.

"Wait, so what does it mean?" asked Misty.

"I'm going to Japan next week!" Zim said.

"What about us?" asked Misty.

"Misty," Zim said. "They don't want it to be without you..."

Misty smiled. She then jumped on Zim's arms.

"Adios, WWT!" Misty said. "See ya around!"

Zim and Misty left happily.

...

"What the..." asked Mr. Comanator. "Zim and Misty are going abroad? More when we'll come back!"

...

The cameras switched back to the ring.

"Ladies and gentlemen, before we went off to break," Mr. Comanator said. "We thought we'll hear breaking news and we did!"

"I thought Zim and Misty are going on their seperate paths," said Desire. "But luckily, that won't happen. Unfortunately for us, they're going to wrestle in other countries!"

"What that means about their future with WWT?" Sandy asked. "Weird..."

**("Reckless Youth" by Pillar played)**

The crowd cheered as Chris Griffin came out. He walked to the ring.

"This match is scheduled for one fall!" said Allen Jacobs. "Introducing first, from Quehog, Rhode Island, Chris Griffin!".

"Chris Griffin is coming to wrestle!" said Mr. Comanator. "And he's facing a big challenge!"

"He'll face Wolfgang, our bully." Desire said. "And Wolfgang hates fatties".

"Who cares what Wolfgang hates and likes?" asked Sandy.

**("Bully" by Shinedown played)**

The crowd booed wildly as Wolfgang just walked to the ring, angrily.

"And his opponent," said Allen Jacobs. "Representing the F-B-N, from Hillwood, Wolfgang!"

"Wolfgang must be angry after last night!" Mr. Comanator said.

"I heard that last time he wrestled for peace, he made a nuclear war break up!" said Desire.

"This is just a despicable man!" Sandy said.

Wolfgang looked at Griffin angrily. Griffin then started punching him. He kept trying punching him and ran to the ropes. Wolfgang blocked him and just pushed him to the mat. He then kicked and stomped Griffin on the ground. He picked Griffin up and then kicked him in the guts. He then hit the Suplex on Griffin! Wolfgang then looked at the booing crowd and threw Chris onto the corner. He then started kneeing Chris in the corner and then kept kicking and punching him. He then hit the Snapmare on Griffin and then ran and dropkicked him in the back. Wolfgang then covered. 1... 2... Griffin kicked out of the pinfall.

"Wolfgang seems like he's angry." said Mr. Comanator.

"The fans are making him angry." Desire said.

"I thought he was always angry." said Sandy.

Wolfgang then picked Chris up and started chopping and kneeing him. He then whipped Chris to the ropes. Chris then kicked him in the face! Griffin kept punching him and then picked Wolfgang up. He hit the BackBreaker on him! Griffin then covered. 1... 2... Wolfgang kicked out. Griffin kept punching him and tried to whip Wolfgang for the ropes. Wolfgang just reversed it and then hit Chris with a tilt-a-whirl backbreaker! Then he ran for the ropes and hit a knee drop. He covered. 1... 2... Chris kicked out. Wolfgang argued with the referee. Then he picked Chris up and locked a Bearhug! Griffin tried to fight it. The crowd cheered him on.

"Come on, Chris, you can do it!" Mr. Comanator said.

"Stop that, you can't get away from Wolfgang's hold!" said Desire.

"Wait, he's doing it!" Sandy said.

Chris then started opening his hands. Wolfgang tried to keep holding but Griffin managed to break the hold! Chris then ran and hit Wolfgang with a forearm. He then ran to the ropes and hit a knee facebreaker on Wolfgang. He then catched Wolfgang and hit him with a Belly to Belly Suplex! 1... 2... Wolfgang kicked out. Then Chris ran for the ropes. He hit the Griffin Wing... NO! Wolfgang dodged and Griffin hit the mat. Wolfgang then waited for Chris to get up and then hit him with a spinebuster! The crowd booed as Wolfgang waited for Chris to get up again. Griffin got up... Wolfgang kicked him in the gut. He hit the Bully Bomb! 1... 2... 3!

**"Here is your winner, Wolfgang!"** Allen Jacobs said.

Wolfgang raised his hands. He looked evil.

"This thing is just scary..." said Mr. Comanator. "Just a monster..."

"You don't wanna mess with Wolfgang." Desire said. "You should not get in trouble with him!"

"I wonder who will stop him." said Sandy. "We'll go to a quick commercial break".

...

After the commercials, the cameras had some static noise. Then it changed to a dark place. Lydia and Freakshow looked at the camera.

"Welcome, lost souls..." Freakshow said. "My name is Freakshow and I'm the Circus Master here. You haven't saw me lately, but I'm always here. In your minds... In your souls... In your heads".

Freakshow paused and looked at Lydia.

"And that's Lydia." Freakshow said. "She is my hired gun that will destroy some pretender tonight. But it's not about Lydia".

Freakshow smiled.

"It's about you." he said. "Has it ever happened to you that... There was something that you've just couldn't get? You've wanted it. It was your dream. It was your will. Have you ever wished that you've said something else? Something not as you've said? Have you ever wished for friends? Family?"

Freakshow raised his rod. It glew blood-red.

"I can give it to you." Freakshow said. "I can give you the things you want... All with some help of the almighty dollar..."

Freakshow then looked to the camera.

"Welcome to Freakshow's House of Dreams." Freakshow said. "Here, you can achieve all your dreams..."

The rod glew and the red light stopped the camera. It started doing static noises again.

...

The cameras switched to Ricky Monique with Neji.

"I'm here with Neji Hyugga. Neji, tonight is a big chance for you." said Ricky. "You're considered as a favorite for the Battle Royal later on. Do you have any strategy?"

Neji chuckled.

"Yeah, well, of course I'm the favorite." Neji said. "Can you see another genius in the match? I guess you can't. Well, that's true. I'm going to win this match and defeat Jake Long for the title. And then I'll show that I'm the King of the WWT".

"The king is the tournament winner..." said Ricky.

"No, the king is the champ." Neji said. "Stop being a fool, Ricky. I'm going to show everyone that Neji Hyugga is a Genius".

"Will you try to eliminate a certain someone?" Ricky asked.

"No." Neji said. "All are on my way. I'm going to eliminate everyone. Good day".

Neji left. Ricky took the microphone.

"Well, let's get back to the action!"

...

The cameras switched to the ring.

**("The One You Love To Hate" by Halford played)**

The crowd booed as Danny came out, looking cocky and ready for a title win.

"This match is scheduled for one fall, it is for the WWT World Heavyweight Championship!" said Allen Jacobs. "Introducing first, from Amity Park, he's the leader of the F-B-N, Danny Phantom!"

"Mr. TV is sure that this man won't win the title!" said Mr. Comanator. "If he will, it's going to be bad".

"He can be a great champ for us!" Desire said. "He got the experience!"

"Mr. TV only gave Danny the match for him to shut up." said Sandy.

**("It's My Life" by John Bon Jovi played)**

The crowd then cheered as Jake walked down to the ring. He raised his title and looked at Danny. He walked to the ring.

"And his opponent," Allen Jacobs said. "From the NYC, he is the WWT World Heavyweight Champion, 'American Dragon', Jake Long!"

"The WWT champ retained his title against Naruto last night!" said Mr. Comanator. "I wonder if Danny can do what Naruto didn't!"

"He can and he will!" Desire said.

"We'll see if he can." said Sandy. "We hope he won't".

Jake and Danny waited for the bell to ring. Then Danny ran and Jake armdragged him! Jake then posed for the crowd as Danny said he wasn't ready. The crowd clapped. Danny and Jake locked up. Jake went for Danny's back and dropped him down. He tried to pull Danny's leg but Danny reached for the ropes. Jake had to release it. Then Jake locked Danny's head and then threw him to the ropes. Jake tried to backdrop Danny but Danny hit him with a sunset flip! 1... 2... Jake kicked out. Danny then ran and elbowed Jake in the face. He started stomping on Jake and then used a snapmare on him. Then he dropkicked Jake and covered. 1... 2... Jake kicked out.

"Last time those two met, Kankuro stopped the match." Mr. Comanator said.

"This time, Danny won't be denied!" said Desire.

"But this time, Jake is ready!" Sandy said. "Danny should be careful".

Danny then threw Jake to the corner and then ran at him. He tackled Jake in the corner and then did a back flip. He tackled him again and Jake fell. The crowd booed Danny. Danny ran and kicked Jake in the face. Danny then choked Jake near the ropes. The ref warned him. 1... 2... 3... Danny released it. He argued with the ref. Jake then ran and punched him. Jake whipped Danny to the ropes and then suplexed Danny! The crowd cheered and Jake covered. 1... 2... Danny kicked out. Jake then tried to whip Danny to the ropes but Danny pulled him and clotheslined him down. Danny then ran and dropped his knee on Jake's face.

"Danny is doing the best he can!" said Mr. Comanator.

"And it's just too good for Jake!" Desire said.

"Nothing is too good for Jake!" said Sandy.

Danny then picked Jake up. He locked his waists. Then he hit the German Suplex! He then got up and hit another one. Then he got up again and hit another one! Danny then put Jake on the top turnbuckle. He punched Jake. Then suddenly Jake stopped the punch and headbutted Danny down! He then jumped on Danny with a flying forearm. He covered. 1... 2... Danny kicked out. Jake then started punching and chopping Danny. Then he twisted Danny's arm and threw him to the ropes. Jake then backdropped Danny to the mat! The crowd cheered. Jake then waited for Danny to get up and then hit the spinning elbow! Jake covered. 1... 2... Danny kicked out. **Truman and El Tigre **ran down to the ring.

"The Whipping Boys! The Whipping Boys!" Mr. Comanator screamed.

"They're here to stop Jake if he'll do something bad." said Desire.

"Something bad my ass! They're here to help Danny!" Sandy said.

Jake then whipped Danny to the ropes and ran. Truman then pulled his leg. Jake then tried to grab Truman and pull his hair. The ref stopped him and talked to Truman. Jake then turned around and Danny hit him with a Ghost Slam... Jake managed to get out of it and Danny held his hands. Tigre then ran to the ring with the title belt. He then ran and raised it... But Jake moved, **making Tigre smash Danny in the face with the title! **The crowd went nuts and Tigre quickly got out. Jake then ran and punched Truman off the apron. Jake then saw Danny was getting up and kicked him in the gut. He hit the Dragon DDT! 1... 2... 3!

**"Here is your winner, and still WWT World Champion, Jake Long!" **Jacobs said.

Jake got the title and raised it. Then he went on to the crowd to celebrate.

"Jake has retained his title yet AGAIN!" said Mr. Comanator. "And again, Tigre cost Danny the match!"

"Tigre, you asshole, you've costed Danny the title! How much of an idiot can a man be?" Desire said.

"Oh, man, this is great!" laughed Sandy. "Keep up your great work, Jake! You are just awesome!".

...

The cameras switched to Ember. She looked at the World title match. Then the door was opened.

"Good for you to come back, Youngblood!" Ember said. She turned around.

But it wasn't Youngblood. **It was Ino.**

"Let me get this straight, not only you've had your henchmen destroying the three Color Rangers last night," said Ino. "You've also had Mikey fighting against Zim without being able to recover properly, and now you've put the Pink Color Ranger against Lydia? I don't wanna be rude, but... Who do you think you are?"

Ember got up. She looked at Ino.

"I'm your boss!" Ember said.

"No, that's Mr. TV." Ino said.

"I'm your boss when TV is not around." Ember said.

"But when does this ever happen?" asked Ino.

"What do you want, Ino?" Ember asked.

"I want you stop doing what you're doing." Ino said.

"I'm doing nothing." Ember said.

"Then keep doing nothing." Ino said.

"That might be just what I'll do!" Ember said.

Ino left.

"Ino-Buta-Chan..." Ember said.

...

The cameras switched to Naruto, who jumped in the backstage. He was getting ready for his match as Kankuro came to look at him.

"What it is that makes you so lovable?" asked Kankuro.

Naruto looked at him. "Kankuro, I know that the society got progressive recently," he said. "But it's not time to get out of the closet".

The crowd cheered.

"Why did they choose you? Why?" Kankuro asked.

"You're talking about last night?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah, last night. Why they love you?" Kankuro said. "You've lost. You've lost bad. And I could've beat Jake. But still, they didn't choose me, but you. Why?"

"I lost in more style then you." Naruto said. "You're losing miserably. I've lost greatly. There's a difference".

"Lose is a lose. Now cry." Kankuro said.

"No." Naruto said. "You should cry first. I mean, you are really talented in losing to Jake".

Naruto kept jumping.

"YOU SON OF A...!"

Kankuro then attacked Naruto from behind! They started brawling with eachother as they punched eachother on the ground. The security guards came.

"Come on, guys, stop that!" the guards said.

They tried to seperate between the two.

"I'll see you in the ring, Naruto!" Kankuro said. "And I'll show you what you should do in the ring!"

"We gotta go to a commercial break!" said Mr. Comanator.

...

After the break, the cameras switched to the ring.

**("Hallowen Be Thy Name" by Cradle Of Filth played)**

"This next match is scheduled for one fall!" Allen Jacobs said. "Introducing first, accompanied by Freakshow, from the Ghost Zone, Lydia!"

The crowd booed as Lydia and Freakshow walked to the ring. Lydia was completely emotionless.

"We've seen Freakshow again here tonight, and what is all of this 'House of Dreams' nonsense about?" asked Mr. Comanator.

"I don't know, but you should beware." Desire said. "Freakshow is a very, very smart man!"

"Lydia is in this match in order to destroy the Color Rangers!" said Sandy.

**("Behind the Mask" by Michael Jackson played)**

"And her opponent," Allen Jacobs said. "Accompanied by Color Rangers, the Pink Color Ranger!"

The crowd cheered as the Rangers came. The Pink one did some backflips and walked to the ring.

"There are the Color Rangers!" Mr. Comanator said. "We're going to see the singles debut of the Pink Color Ranger!"

"The Pink Color Ranger is going to be destroyed." said Desire. "I really want to see that happen."

"Well, you can keep dreaming." Sandy said. "We're going to see martial arts!"

Pink then looked at Lydia and acted tough. Then she pressed a button on her outfit. Then it said "The Color Rangers will Triumph..." and Then she clotheslined Lydia! "Triumph... Triumph..." it said. Pink posed for the crowd and threw Lydia to the corner and started elbowing her. She kept punching her and then chopped Lydia to the turnbuckle. She kept punching and then whipped Lydia to the corner. Lydia then stopped herself right before she hit the turnbuckle. Pink ran for Lydia but Lydia kicked her in the face. Then she started punching her in the face. Lydia then looked at Freakshow's glowing rod. She looked hypnotized.

"What they're doing?" asked Mr. Comanator.

"You can never know what Freakshow's up to!" Desire said.

"It's all looks just creepy to me. I hope it doesn't mean trouble." said Sandy.

Lydia picked Pink up and then started punching her. She whipped her to the ropes and then picked her up. She hit the Suplex! Then Lydia covered. 1... 2... Pink kicked out. Lydia kept punching her and whipped her to the ropes. Lydia then ran to the corner and tackled Pink. Then she picked Pink up and hit the Backbreaker on her! Pink screamed in pain and Lydia got up with her again. She hit yet another one! Pink kept screaming and then Lydia picked her up again. She tried it again... Pink hit the spinning DDT on Lydia, knocking her to the mat! The Color Rangers then cheered for her on the outside. Both were down right know.

"We've seen Pink fighting against the boys last night!" Mr. Comanator said.

"She just wait." said Desire. "Lydia will show her that she is not a hero."

"Pink is getting up! She's getting up!" Sandy said.

Pink then covered Lydia. 1... 2... Lydia kicked out. Pink then got Lydia up and started chopping her. She kicked her and punched her. Then Pink ran to the ropes and hit the spinning heel kick... But Lydia dodged, making Pink hit the ground! Lydia then waited for Pink to get up. She then picked Pink up and hit the body slam on her. Pink was on the ground. Lydia ran to the ropes and then hit Pink with a knee drop! Pink kept yelling. Freakshow kept raising his rod. Lydia looked at the rod as it glewed. Lydia then picked Pink up and whipped her to the ropes. As Pink came back, Lydia kicked her in the gut. Lydia hit the Lydia-Plex! 1... 2... 3!

**"Here is your winner, Lydia!".**

"Lydia has won the match! It seems like Freakshow's rod is giving her power or something!" said Mr. Comanator.

"Hey, you know something?" Desire asked. "My dream was to watch Lydia winning, and Freakshow made just that to happen! The man's a genius!"

"You're so funny!" said Sandy. "This victory must put Lydia in a great position".

Lydia left, following Freakshow's rod, as the Color Rangers checked on Pink.

...

The cameras switched to Bob Jones and Shikamaru.

"Shikamaru, last night you've costed Patrick his match against Timmy Turner. Why?" asked Jones.

"Bob, I've apologized to Patrick before. It's behind us." Shikamaru said. "I lost my temper and got angry because Timmy slapped me. It was inappropriate and I do apologize, once again".

"Well, Shikamaru, in few moments we got the 20 men Battle Royal." Jones said. "If you'll win that battle royal then you'll be able to get a title shot at Jake Long. What do you think about that?"

"Well, Bob, I know it's a big responsibility. We can't let an F-B-N member to get the title shot." Shikamaru said. "And I do assure you, the F-B-N will be under control. That's fine".

"Shikamaru, we wish you good luck!" Jones said.

"Thank you." Shikamaru left.

"The 20 men Battle Royal in next!" said Jones.

...

The cameras then switched to a bunch of officials and referees standing over someone.

"He was attacked?" they said.

"Yeah, just like that!" another one said.

**El Tigre **layed down, knocked out on the cold floor.

"What? El Tigre is out!" Sandy said. "But he needs to be in the battle royal! What is going on?"

...

After the commercials, the cameras switched back to the ring. The ring was with 10 superstars: Mr. Krabs, Squidward, Chouji, Sasquatch, Skulker, Captain Youngblood, Eric Cartman, Truman X, Zaku and Dosu.

"The ring is started to get full." Mr. Comanator said.

"We're going to see who's the next #1 contender!" said Desire.

"Remember, Danny is not here, and above El Tigre we have a big question mark!" Sandy said.

**("Reckless Youth" by Pillar played)**

"Introducing next, from Quehog, Rhode Island, Chris Griffin!" Allen Jacobs said.

The crowd cheered as Griffin walked to the ring, still a little bit hurten from his match.

"Can This man pull an upset?" asked Mr. Comanator.

"No, he can't. Look at this fat boy, walking so slowly." Desire said.

**("Born To Be Wild" by Steppenwolf played)**

"From the Beaver's Dam, they are the WWT World Tag Team Champions, Dagget and Norbert, the Angry Beavers!" said Jacobs.

The Beavers came out jumping as the crowd cheered.

"The other singles champion aren't in the match, but the tag champs are!" said Sandy.

"Can they win this match?" Mr. Comanator asked.

**("Master of Puppets" by Metallica played)**

Kankuro came out as the crowd booed.

"From the Sand Village in Japan, Kankuro!" Jacobs said.

"There he is, your next #1 contender!" said Desire.

"As Naruto said, he's really talented in losing to Jake..." Sandy said.

**("In the Shadows" by the Rasmus played)**

"From Konoha Village in Japan, Shikamaru Nara!" said Jacobs.

Shikamaru came out as the crowd cheered.

"This man can actually win here!" said Mr. Comanator.

"Do you want another boring main event?" Desire asked.

**("Bully" by Shinedown played)**

The crowd booed wildly as Wolfgang came out.

"Representing the F-B-N, from Hillwood, Wolfgang!" Jacobs said.

"This man scares me. I can't imagine him becoming the champ!" said Sandy.

"But you can't take Wolfgang lightly." Mr. Comanator said.

**("Out Of My Way" by Seether played)**

The crowd cheered a lot as Patrick came out.

"Next, from Bikini Bottom, Pacific Ocean, Patrick Star!" said Jacobs.

"This man should not be in this match after what he did last night!" said Desire.

"Shikamaru said he talked with Patrick and that they straightened everything out." Sandy said.

**("ShowStopper" by Tobymac played)**

The crowd booed as Timmy came out.

"From Dimmsdale, California, Timmy Turner!" Jacobs said.

"We can't have this man winning here!" said Mr. Comanator.

"We HAVE that this man will win here!" Desire said.

**("Haruka Kanata" by Asian Kung-Fu Generation played)**

The crowd cheered wildly as Naruto came out. He shook the fans's hands.

"From Konoha Village in Japan, Naruto Uzumaki!" said Jacobs.

"Maybe Naruto can win it again?" asked Sandy.

"I hope so. He can be a great contender." Mr. Comanator said.

The people waited in the ring.

"I thought Tigre is out." said Desire.

"Yeah," Sandy said. "That's why I think that only nineteen people will be here".

**("Sell Your Soul" by Hollywood Undead played)**

The crowd was shocked. They stood on their feet.

"What the..." asked Mr. Comanator.

Then someone stepped through the curtains.

"It IS!" Desire said happily.

**Spongebob** came out. The wrestlers were confused.

**"IT'S SPONGEBOB!"** screamed Sandy. "He's BACK!"

The crowd couldn't believe it and Spongebob entered the ring. The heels looked at him as the faces got scared. Chris Griffin tried to attack him but Spongebob just hit him with a German Suplex! Then he ran and clotheslined Griffin out of the ring! 19 people remained. Then Patrick started attacking Spongebob as all the wrestlers started brawling with eachother. Naruto and Kankuro tried to eliminate eachother as Shikamaru punched Timmy Turner. The Beavers whipped Zaku and Dosu to the ropes and hit then with a double backdrop. Dagget was quick to run and then clotheslined Zaku out of the ring! 18 people remained as The Beavers kept brawling with Dosu.

"Why is Spongebob here? It's an outrage!" Mr. Comanator said.

"Who knows... But I got a new favorite." said Desire.

"This son of a... Patrick HAS to eliminate him." Sandy said.

Wolfgang meanwhile just punched people as Squidward and Krabs or Chouji. Dagget tried to suplex Dosu but Zaku climbed on the apron and pulled Dosu down. Dosu was quick to eliminate Dagget! 17 people remained. Eric Cartman was trying to pick Sasquatch up as Sasquatch just picked him up and slammed him to the mat. Patrick tackled Spongebob in the corner and tried to eliminate him. Kankuro and Timmy teamed up on Naruto and Shikamaru, as they punched them. Shikamaru then stopped a Kankuro's punch and hit a Back Suplex. Truman X was running all around the ring and then tried to hit Sasquatch with an hurricanrana. Sasquatch just stopped him and threw him out of the ring! 16 people remained.

"I can't believe it, the ring is just like a big brawl!" said Mr. Comanator.

"I wonder who attacked Tigre, but hey, that means Spongebob is here!" Desire said.

"People are getting eliminated like I don't know what!" said Sandy.

Norbert and Dosu just kept brawling with eachother as Spongebob hit the Monkey Flip on Patrick. Timmy kicked Shikamaru in the face and then tried to lock Naruto's leg. Kankuro then tried to punch Shikamaru on the mat. Sasquatch and Cartman kept brawling as Wolfgang and Chouji stayed there. Then both Norbert and Dosu pushed eachother to the ropes and were eliminated! 14 people remained. A lot of people then teamed up on Sasquatch. Sasquatch screamed and just refused to be eliminated. He pushed people out. He then took both Krabs and Squidward and pushed both into eachother! Then he eliminated both of them. 12 people remained.

"Can anyone stop the big Sasquatch?" Mr. Comanator asked.

"This man should be banned of those matches!" screamed Desire.

"Can you believe if he'll win?" Sandy asked.

Cartman then kept brawling with Sasquatch as they tried to eliminate eachother. Neji, meanwhile, attacked some big names like Shikamaru, Naruto and Patrick. Cartman then ran and superkicked Sasquatch! Sasquatch lost his balance. Except for Patrick and Spongebob who were busy brawling with eachother, the other 9 wrestlers just teamed up and eliminated Sasquatch! 11 people remained. Cartman then jumped in joy and yelled "It was me! I eliminated him!". He turned around and Naruto clotheslined him out of the ring! The crowd cheered as 10 people remained. Sasquatch then tried to attack Cartman but the referees seperated between them. Naruto kept brawling with Kankuro.

"Half of the people are already eliminated!" said Mr. Comanator.

"Patrick just doesn't leave Spongebob! Can he move on?" Desire asked.

"Who will get the match against Jake Long?" asked Sandy.

You could see Jake looking at the match from a monitor in the backstage. Skulker and Youngblood then tried to attack Naruto and Shikamaru but Naruto and Shikamaru backdropped both of them. Wolfgang meanwhile kept punching Chouji. He tried to whip him to the ropes but Chouji reversed it and then hit the knee facebuster! He clotheslined Wolfgang out of the ring! 9 people remained. Chouji turned around and Youngblood hit him with a big Pirate Clothesline to eliminate him! 8 people remained. Chouji turned around and Wolfgang hit him with the Wolf's Kick! Chouji was knocked out on the outside. The crowd booed as Wolfgang left.

"This man is... He's just unbelievable!" Mr. Comanator said.

"Yeah, that's right!" said Desire. "Who does Chouji thinks he is?"

"It was a match, Wolfgang is just a sore loser!" Sandy said.

Skulker then tried to kick Naruto and hit the Skulker Buster. Shikamaru pulled Skulker down and then both him and Naruto clotheslined Skulker out of the ring! 7 people remained. Youngblood then came running as well and Naruto just hit him with the Cursed Seal! Then he picked Youngblood up and threw him on Skulker! The crowd cheered as 6 people remained: Shikamaru, Patrick, Naruto, Spongebob, Timmy and Kankuro. Kankuro then hit a codebreaker on Naruto and started attacking him as Timmy hit the Leg Lariat on Shikamaru. Meanwhile, Patrick whipped Spongebob to the ropes and hit him with a forearm smash. The crowd cheered.

"Those six are fighting for a title shot!" said Mr. Comanator.

"I can't think on three people more deserving to be there then Timmy, Kankuro and Spongebob!" Desire said.

"I hope it's not gonna be one of those 'Deserving' individuals..." said Sandy.

Kankuro started punching Naruto but Naruto kicked him from the ground. Then he hit the Monkey Flip on Kankuro. Naruto then got up and hit Kankuro with the Belly to Belly Suplex! Timmy threw Shikamaru to the corner and then hit the Stinger Splash. Spongebob and Patrick kept trying and eliminating eachother. Kankuro got up as Naruto ran towards him. Kankuro threw him over the top rope! The crowd booed wildly as 5 people remained. Shikamaru meanwhile dodged a Timmy Stinger Splash that hit Kankuro instead! Shikamaru was quick and eliminated Kankuro from the match. 4 people remained. Shikamaru and Timmy looked at eachother as Spongebob and Patrick kept chopping eachother in the corner.

"And one of those four, one of them will be the #1 contender!" Mr. Comanator said.

"Why did Kankuro got eliminated?" screamed Desire.

"Please, someone... Stop The F-B-N..." Sandy said.

Timmy and Shikamaru kept punching eachother. Shikamaru threw Timmy to the ropes and then hit him with a Spinebuster. Shikamaru then ran but Timmy moved and made him miss an elbow drop. Shikamaru got up and Timmy hit him with a Frankensteiner. Then Timmy got up and did some backflips. Shikamaru catched him and tried to suplex him but Timmy hit an hurricanrana and eliminated him! Timmy then flipped himself back into the ring. He saw Patrick and Spongebob are still busy at trying and eliminating eachother. Timmy then ran at them... But they quickly backdropped him out of the ring! Then they looked at the ring and realized that they were alone.

"It's like a dream!" said Mr. Comanator.

"I can't believe what I'm seeing here!" Desire said.

"How... Who will win this?" asked Sandy.

Patrick and Spongebob were quick to brawl with eachother. Patrick threw Spongebob to the corner and elbowed him! Then he kept punching him. he whipped him to the ropes and then hit the PatGore... Spongebob jumped above him! Spongebob kicked him and tried to hit the Spongy Edge. Patrick managed to get out and then jumped on him with a Lou Thesz Press! He kept punching Spongebob. Then he threw Spongebob to the ropes but Spongebob kicked him. Then he tried to push him to the ropes. Both then fell on the apron and held the ropes. Spongebob and Patrick started trading punches. Patrick just kept punching Spongebob who almost fell. Patrick ran... Spongebob moved and Patrick fell on the ground! The bell rang.

**"Here is your winner, and the #1 contender... Spongebob Squarepants!".**

Spongebob, tired as hell, entered the ring. The crowd booed wildly as they realized he won the match.

"Spongebob has won the match!" Mr. Comanator screamed. "Can you believe it? He's getting the match!"

Jason Smith raised Spongebob's hand. Patrick was on the ground on the outside, moaning.

"The king has came back to WWT!" screamed Desire. "And he's here for his crown!"

You could see Jake looking at this from the backstage.

"But the crown is on this man's head! Can he keep it?" said Sandy.

Spongebob climbed on the turnbuckles and posed for the booing crowd.

"Here at Grand Rapids, we can't believe it." said Mr. Comanator. "But it seems that we got a threat for the throne. Good night!"

The show ended as Spongebob celebrated.

* * *

**Quick results:**

**WWT Television Championship:** Kappa Mikey def. Invader Zim

Wolfgang def. Chris Griffin

**WWT World Championship:** Jake Long def. Danny Phantom

Lydia def. The Pink Color Ranger

**Battle Royal for the #1 contendership at the WWT Title: **Spongebob Squarepants won the match.

* * *

**Card for King of the WWT:**

**WWT World Championship: **Jake Long (c) vs Spongebob Squarepants

* * *

Well, told you it's a big surprise.

The king is back, and I won't be updating the next week. But that left you with big questions!

Please review.


	12. Take Away The Respect

We're starting the King of the WWT tournament!

Tonight we'll have an entire show of qualifying matches for the tournament.

Also, it's pretty obvious that RVD's comeback to the WWE is just a foolish attempt of the WWE to copy Spongebob's comeback. But why did Spongebob came back? We'll find out tonight.

I only own my OC.

* * *

WWT Monday Night Program: June Week 1

_Last week..._

You can see Mr. TV in the ring.

"We're going to have a 20 men over the top rope battle royal in which the winner will be the #1 contender for the WWT World title. I did it so that everyone will get a fair shot at Jake Long, our great champion. That's a great thing to do and I think that we'll get a worthy #1 contender tonight".

Danny came out as the fans booed.

"Look, I want something very simple." he said. "A rematch with the man that defeated me in the finals of the King of the WWT tournament last year, the WWT World champion Jake Long!"

"Listen," TV said. "I'm doing it only because I'm sure that Jake can beat you. He can defeat you and will retain his title".

"So...?" Danny asked.

"You'll fight Jake tonight." TV said.

Danny chuckled. "You'll regret this for the rest of your life".

"I don't know why," TV said. "But I have a strong feeling I will".

During the match, Tigre and Truman ran to the ring.

ake then whipped Danny to the ropes and ran. Truman then pulled his leg. Jake then tried to grab Truman and pull his hair. The ref stopped him and talked to Truman. Jake then turned around and Danny hit him with a Ghost Slam... Jake managed to get out of it and Danny held his hands. Tigre then ran to the ring with the title belt. He then ran and raised it... But Jake moved, **making Tigre smash Danny in the face with the title! **The crowd went nuts and Tigre quickly got out. Jake then ran and punched Truman off the apron. Jake then saw Danny was getting up and kicked him in the gut. He hit the Dragon DDT! 1... 2... 3!

**"Here is your winner, and still WWT World Champion, Jake Long!" **Allen Jacobs said.

The cameras then switched to a bunch of officials and referees standing over someone.

"He was attacked?" they said.

"Yeah, just like that!" another one said.

**El Tigre **layed down, knocked out on the cold floor.

"What? El Tigre is out!" Sandy said. "But he needs to be in the battle royal! What is going on?"

You can see the ring with the superstars of the battle royal.

"The ring is started to get full." Mr. Comanator said.

"We're going to see who's the next #1 contender!" said Desire.

"Remember, Danny is not here, and above El Tigre we have a big question mark!" Sandy said.

**("Sell Your Soul" by Hollywood Undead played)**

The crowd was shocked. They stood on their feet.

"What the..." asked Mr. Comanator.

Then someone stepped through the curtains.

"It IS!" Desire said happily.

**Spongebob** came out. The wrestlers were confused.

**"IT'S SPONGEBOB!"** screamed Sandy. "He's BACK!"

Spongebob then started brawling with Patrick. The ring started to get empty as Jake Long watched from the backstage. Then they realized they are the sole survivors.

"It's like a dream!" said Mr. Comanator.

"I can't believe what I'm seeing here!" Desire said.

"How... Who will win this?" asked Sandy.

oth then fell on the apron and held the ropes. Spongebob and Patrick started trading punches. Patrick just kept punching Spongebob who almost fell. Patrick ran... Spongebob moved and Patrick fell on the ground! The bell rang.

**"Here is your winner, and the #1 contender... Spongebob Squarepants!".**

Spongebob, tired as hell, entered the ring. The crowd booed wildly as they realized he won the match.

"The king has came back to WWT!" screamed Desire. "And he's here for his crown!"

You could see Jake looking at this from the backstage.

"But the crown is on this man's head! Can he keep it?" said Sandy.

Spongebob climbed on the turnbuckles and posed for the booing crowd.

"It seems that we got a threat for the throne!" Mr. Comanator said.

...

"Across the Nation" by The Union Underground plays as the intro to WWT Monday Night Program, fireworks go off on top of the TVtron. You can see signs like "F-B-N sucks!" or "I want the throne!".

"The Monday Night Program is emerging tonight LIVE from the **Omaha Civic Auditorium at ****Omaha, Nebraska**! Mr. Comanator, Desire and Sandy are gere!" Mr. Comanator said. "And tonight... We have **Five** King of the WWT Qualifying matches!".

"We are going to hear the brackets in a moment from the boss himself!" said Desire. "But that's not all."

"The real thing is last week's comeback!" Sandy said. "Spongebob is back in the WWT!"

"And he is the #1 contender!" said Mr. Comanator. "He won the Battle Royal".

"I wanna hear from the Sponge and we will hear from him next week." Desire asked.

"But now, there he is!" said Sandy. "Mr. TV!".

The cameras switched to Mr. TV in his office. He sat on his chair as the crowd cheered. He smiled.

"Nebraska, tonight you're going to get a great show." TV said. "As I said last week, tonight we'll have the King of the WWT tournament!"

The crowd cheered.

"I'll explain it again: Tonight we'll have five matches, next week we'll have another five. In two weeks we'll have four, and on the event, we'll have the finals to determine who will be the King." he said. "Now, I'll reveal the brackets for you. Tonight, we're gonna see those five matches: We're going to open this tournament with a bang... Shikamaru vs Danny Phantom!"

The crowd cheered wildly.

"Then, we'll have an anticipated Neji Hyugga vs Naruto Uzumaki!" he continued as the crowd kept cheering. "Then we'll see both tag champs, Norbert and Dagget, fighting Skulker and Eric Cartman respectively. And in tonight's main event... Patrick Star will face Kankuro!"

The crowd clapped.

"But next week we'll have another three qualifying matches." TV said. "First, we'll have Chouji vs Wolfgang next week, and also, Sasquatch vs Captain Youngblood." the crowd settled down a bit. "And in the final qualifying match, Chris Griffin is going to face..." TV was annoyed a bit. "Timmy Turner..."

The crowd booed.

"And also, in two Quarter-Finals matches," TV said. "The winners of the Shikamaru-Danny and the Naruto-Neji matches will face eachother, as the winners of the Norbert-Skulker and the Dagget-Cartman matches".'

TV waited a bit.

"And in two weeks," TV said. "The winners of the Patrick-Kankuro and the Chouji-Wolfgang matches will face eachother, as the winners of the Sasquatch-Youngblood and the Griffin-Timmy matches in the final quarter finals matches. In the same night... We'll have the two semi-finals matches".

TV stopped.

"Which mean that... Two of Sasquatch, Youngblood, Griffin or Timmy will have to work twice in the same night."

TV couldn't help but smile.

"And in the event, we'll have the finals." TV said. "Now... Get back into the ring. Because Shikamaru and Danny are going to do it right now!"

The crowd erupted.

...

The cameras switched back to the ring.

**("In the Shadows" by the Rasmus played)**

The crowd cheered. Shikamaru and Temari came out. Shikamaru looked focused.

"This match is scheduled for one fall, it is a qualifying match for the King of the WWT tournament!" said Allen Jacobs. "Introducing first, being accompanied by Temari, from Konoha Village in Japan, Shikamaru Nara!"

"The first qualifying match is going to be a HUGE match." Mr. Comanator said.

"Shikamaru has no chance against an angry Danny." said Desire.

"Danny is angry because he lost last week?" asked Sandy.

**("The One You Love To Hate" by Halford played)**

The crowd booed wildly as Danny came to the ring. He was just angry and tried to make the crowd to shut up.

"And his opponent, from Amity Park, Danny Phantom!" Allen Jacobs said.

"This is an angry man. A really angry man". said Mr. Comanator.

"You should see beyond it- He's a really good wrestler!" Desire said.

"But I don't think he can defeat Shikamaru!" said Sandy.

Shikamaru and Danny looked at eachother as they checked the ring. Then they locked up. Danny locked Shikamaru's waists as he rolled him up- 1... 2... But Shikamaru kicked out. Shikamaru then uppercut Danny in the face and then started punching him in the face. He whipped Danny to the ropes and slammed him down to the mat. Then he ran to the ropes and hit a knee drop on Danny. Danny held his face in pain. Then Shikamaru threw Danny to the corner and started punching him. He ran to the corner... Danny moved out of the way. Danny then dropped Shikamaru on his back and started punching him in the face. He smashed Shikamaru's face on the mat.

"Can you believe that this is the first match of the tournament?" Mr. Comanator asked.

"It's a match for the ages, but we all know who will win!" said Desire.

"Wait... You don't mean the guy with the losing streak!" Sandy said.

Danny kept punching Shikamaru and then hit the Snapmare on him. He kicked him in the back. 1... 2... Shikamaru kicked out. Danny then threw Shikamaru to the corner and then ran and hit him there. He started kicking him in the corner and then punched him. He whipped him to the corner but then pulled him back and powerslammed Shikamaru to the mat. Then he covered. 1... 2... Shikamaru kicked out. Danny then locked Shikamaru in a surfboard submission. He pulled Shikamaru's hands backwards and Shikamaru screamed in pain. Temari then tried to make the crowd cheer for Shikamaru and the crowd clapped for him.

"Shikamaru, you can do it!" said Mr. Comanator.

"Stop it, stop the noise!" Desire said. "This time Danny will be the King, not the runner up!"

"The humiliation in being eliminated at the first round is unbearable." said Sandy.

Danny then tried to prevent from Shikamaru to get up. Temari and the crowd kept clapping for Shikamaru. Shikamaru then managed to get up and elbowed Danny in the gut! He elbowed him again, making him release the hold. Then Shikamaru ran to the ropes and hit a jumping clothesline at Danny! 1.. 2... Danny kicked out. Shikamaru then got up. He ran to the ropes and then tried to punch Danny but Danny threw him up and back to the mat! Danny then ran to the ropes and kicked Shikamaru in the face. Then he choked Shikamaru on the mat. He then picked Shikamaru up and hit the Suplex! He covered. 1... 2... Shikamaru kicked out.

"Shikamaru cannot stop Danny." Mr. Comanator said.

"I've told you so, Danny is the winner!" said Desire.

"You cannot know that for sure!" Sandy said.

Danny threw Shikamaru to the ropes and then elbowed him in the corner. He then picked Shikamaru up and hit the Last Call! Danny then got up and saw Temari cheering for Shikamaru. Danny then screamed "Shut your hole!" as the crowd booed. Temari climbed on the apron and chanted for Shikamaru. Danny then catched her! He was going to hit her with a DDT until Shikamaru hit the Back Stabber on him! Danny screamed in pain. Shikamaru then threw Danny to the corner and then started punching him on it. He then hit the Monkey Flip on Danny! Shikamaru covered. 1... 2... Danny kicked out. Shikamaru then started to fire the crowd.

"Can you feel it?" asked Mr. Comanator.

"No, wait!" Desire said. "Shikamaru has to stop!"

"I don't think it's going to stop!" said Sandy.

Shikamaru then looked at Danny who got up. He slammed Danny to the mat! Danny got up and Shikamaru started punching and chopping him. The crowd cheered as Shikamaru threw Danny to the ropes. Shikamaru then hiptossed Danny! Danny yelled in pain as Shikamaru jumped in the air. He ran and dropkicked Danny! Then he ran and hit the Shadowsault! 1... 2... Danny kicked out. Shikamaru then ran at Danny but Danny punched him in the gut. Danny then hit the backbreaker on Shikamaru. Danny then looked at the booing crowd and climbed on the top rope. He hit the GhostSault... Shikamaru moved and Danny landed on his feet. Shikamaru kicked him... S-Factor! Shikamaru covered. 1... 2... 3!

**"Here is your winner, Shikamaru Nara!"** Allen Jacobs said.

Shikamaru celebrated in the ring with Temari. The crowd cheered.

"That's the winner! Shikamaru has won it!" Mr. Comanator said.

"What the hell is going on, Danny!?" yelled Desire. "You've lost in the first round! You've lost in the first round, don't you give me any excuse!"

"Now we need to go to commercials!" Sandy said. "Can you believe it? Danny lost!".

...

After the commercials, the cameras switched to a village. You can hear the banjo playing.

"Ya world is about to change..." a southern voice said.

A cider glass was broken on a wooden table.

"This peaceful environment won't be invaded by ya'll!" The voice said.

A cow looked at the camera.

"I can see all of ya, and I'll destroy ya..." it said.

The banjo then was broken on a log.

Fuzzy Lumpkins ooked at the camera.

"Stay away..." Fuzzy said. "And be afraid".

Fuzzy dissappeared from the camera.

_Fuzzy Lumpkins is coming..._

...

The cameras switched to Youngblood, who looked at something.

"I don't know about this..." Youngblood said. "It sounds... Weird".

You can see he looked at Freakshow, Lydia and some other weird ghosts. Freakshow smiled.

"I can assure you, Mr. Youngblood, that our service can help you." Freakshow said. "My House of Dreams is going to release you out of everything that... Restricts you in this material world. You are going to enjoy it deep in your soul. Trust me".

Youngblood looked at Freakshow, scared.

"So... What should I do?" he asked.

"Is there any... Moment... That you want to go through again? Or to fix in your life?" asked Freakshow.

Youngblood thought. He suddenly realized.

"Yeah." he said. "A year ago, I had the moment that turned me from a real star into an afterthought. I lost my title to... Gaara".

The crowd cheered.

"I want that to be changed." Youngblood said.

Freakshow smiled an evil smile. "As you wish".

Then Freakshow pointed at one ghost. That ghost changed itself... It got taller and had something on its back... It also had a cane in its hand...

**It was Gaara**, only completely green. Youngblood looked at it.

"YOU!" he yelled.

He ran with the Pirate Clothesline and hit it. 1... 2... "Gaara" kicked out. Youngblood picked "Gaara" up but "Gaara" hit him with a jawbreaker! Youngblood then fell down. "Gaara" then picked Youngblood and hit the Sand Whip... Only this time, Youngblood pushed him away. "Gaara" turned around and Youngblood hit the Pirate Clothesline again! He covered "Gaara". 1... 2... 3!

Youngblood got up and looked at the Ghost, changing back into its original form. He then held up a green-aura WWT World title.

"It is... A dream..." Youngblood said.

The belt then faded away. Freakshow extended his hand.

"You're good..." Youngblood said.

He then took out an amount of money and gave it to Freakshow.

...

The cameras switched back to the ring.

"What the hell...?" Mr. Comanator asked. "What was that!?"

"It's Freakshow's House of Dreams." said Desire. "It can give you your dreams!"

"My dream is you to shut up." Sandy said. "Sadly, it won't happen."

**("Haruka Kanata" by Asian Kung-Fu Generation played)**

The crowd cheered as Naruto ran out to the ring.

"This match is scheduled for one fall, it is a qualifying match for the King of the WWT tournament!" said Allen Jacobs. "Introducing first, from Konoha Village, Japan, Naruto Uzumaki!".

"Naruto is going to try and qualify to be the king!" said Mr. Comanator.

"I can't believe that Danny has lost his first match!" Desire said. "How can this man qualify?".

"He's better then Danny, that's for sure." said Sandy.

**("My Last Breath" by Evanescence played)**

The crowd booed as Neji walked to the ring. He took a deep breath and looked at the ring.

"And his opponent," said Allen Jacobs. "Also from Konoha Village in Japan, Neji Hyugga!"

"This match is very anticipated." Mr. Comanator said.

"Neji is going to be the next king, I know it!" said Desire.

"Do you think he's going to defeat Naruto? I don't think so!" Sandy said.

Neji posed for the crowd. Naruto then attacked him from behind. Naruto started punching him and uppercut Neji. He kneed him in the corner and then chopped him. He whipped Neji to the corner and Neji hit the turnbuckle. Naruto then ran and hit Neji with a big legdrop. He covered Neji. 1... 2... Neji kicked out. Naruto then kept punching and kicking Neji in the ring and threw him to the ropes. He tried to hit a backdrop but Neji kicked him in the face. Neji then ran and uppercut Naruto in the chin. Neji then backdropped Naruto to the mat. Neji then posed for the crowd again, and the crowd booed him wildly. Neji then covered Naruto. 1... 2... Naruto kicked out.

"This man is hated, he believes its is destiny to win the World title." said Mr. Comanator.

"And that's why he is going to win this match and to become the king." Desire said.

"Naruto has just started in the WWT, but he's doing great." said Sandy.

Neji then threw Naruto to the corner and then started punching him in the corner. He whipped Naruto to the corner and then put him on the top rope. He tried a superplex... Naruto pushed Neji! Naruto then looked at the cheering crowd. He jumped with a missle dropkick... Neji moved out of the way. Naruto turned around and Neji hit him with an elbow smash! Then he pinned him. 1... 2... Naruto kicked out. Neji then started smashing Naruto with his knee. Neji then covered. 1... 2... Naruto kicked out. Neji whipped Naruto to the ropes but Naruto dodged a clothesline and then hit Neji with the Bulldog! The crowd cheered as Naruto got up.

"Naruto came back to the match!" Mr. Comanator said.

"First Danny, now Naruto?" asked Desire.

"Yeah, it's great!" Sandy said.

Naruto ran waited for Neji to get up and then hit him with a big enzuigiri. Naruto covered. 1... 2... Neji kicked out. Naruto then threw Neji to the ropes and hit him with a Belly to Belly Suplex. Suddenly, **Kankuro **walked down to the ring, looking at Naruto. Naruto didn't notice it. Naruto then kicked Neji in the gut and picked him up for the Cursed Seal... But Kankuro climbed on the apron. Naruto turned around and saw Kankuro. He let go of Neji who low blowed Naruto! Naruto yelled in pain and Kankuro just smiled and left the apron. Neji then put Naruto in the position. He hit the Final Destination! Then he covered. 1... 2... 3!

**"Here is your winner, Neji Hyugga!"** Allen Jacobs said.

Neji got his hand raised. He stood above Naruto and nodded.

"Kankuro has cost Naruto the match!" said Mr. Comanator. "Making Neji advance in the tournament!"

"Thank you, Kankuro!" Desire said. "It should be like this!"

"This... I got no words." said Sandy.

"So I will!" Desire said. "We'll go to a quick commercial break".

...

After the commercials, the cameras switched to Danny Phantom, looking at the F-B-N- Which consisted himself, Jimmy, Timmy, Tigre and Truman. They shook their head.

"Yeah, I know." Danny said. "The situation looks horrible".

"Really horrible." Jimmy said. "Two members... Including our main diva... Left us for foreign countries".

"And the situation doesn't look so well even in the King of the WWT tournament." Timmy said. "For me to win, I'll have to win two matches at one night. I bet that Mr. TV arranged it so that I won't win".

"And I don't know who attacked me last week. It hurts as hell!" Tigre said.

"While we couldn't win the World title from Jake Long." Truman said. "It looks bad".

"No. No!" Danny said. "It's not! Because Spongebob has came back, and not a minute too early!"

The F-B-N nodded.

"So he's gonna hold a meeting in the ring later on?" Jimmy asked.

"Yeah." Danny said. "And he'll bring us back to prominence".

"Danny?" Timmy asked. "Don't you feel bad... Even a little bit... Because you're now second in command and not a potential WWT World champ?"

Danny looked at Timmy.

"No." Danny said. "Why to ask that?"

"Oh, it was nothing." Timmy said.

The F-B-N looked at eachother.

...

The cameras switched to Neji, walking in the backstage. He looked smug.

"I knew it... I just knew it..." Neji said.

Then he saw Patrick. Patrick stared at him.

"You're proud of yourself?" asked Patrick.

"Yeah, I'm gonna be the king..." Neji said.

"You've defeated Naruto only because you got help from Kankuro." Patrick said.

"No, Kankuro didn't touch Naruto." Neji said. "I've defeated him by myself. That was my retribution".

"I don't care what happened between you and Naruto on your past." Patrick said. "You've won because of Kankuro".

"Maybe, but I'll be the king." Neji said. "And you? I'll defeat you too".

"Okay, I didn't want to say that, but here's the deal." Patrick said. "The only reason why you've won is because of Kankuro. It wasn't that you've defeated Naruto because you're better, but only because of someone's interference. That means, by the way, that Kankuro is the real king. Never mind if you'll win the rest of the tournament by yourself, if you'll win, he's the king. That's it".

Patrick left. Neji looked shocked.

...

The cameras switched to the ring.

**("Hunt You Down" by Saliva played)**

The crowd booed as Skulker came out, looking angry and vicious.

"This match is scheduled for one fall, it is a qualifying match for the King of the WWT tournament!" said Allen Jacobs. "Introducing first, from the Ghost Zone, Skulker!"

"Can Skulker qualify for the tournament?" asked Mr. Comanator.

"He's fighting the tag team champion." Desire said. "In a singles match, so... Yeah!"

"I wonder if Norbert can stop Skulker." said Sandy.

**("Born To Be Wild" by SteppenWolf played)**

The crowd then cheered as Norbert walked to the ring. He raised his title belt.

"And his opponent," Allen Jacobs said. "From the Beavers Dam, he is one half of the WWT Tag Team Champions, Norbert Beaver!"

"That's a big question, Sandy!" said Mr. Comanator. "And Norbert is going to find out!"

"In a really, really, really hard way!" Desire said.

"Well, both of them are determined to reach for their goal!" said Sandy. "It can catapault them".

Norbert looked at Skulker. Then he started punching Skulker. Skulker just didn't sell the punches. Skulker picked Norbert up and just hit him with a backbreaker. Skulker then started choking Norbert on the mat. Norbert coughed. Skulker then threw Norbert to the corner and then ran and squashed him in there. Norbert fell to the ground and then Skulker just stomped on him. Skulker kept stomping at Norbert and then hit a snapmare at him. Then Skulker ran and hit a big boot on Norbert. He covered. 1... 2... Norbert kicked out. Skulker threw Norbert to the ropes but then Norbert hit him with a spinning DDT! Both were down.

"Norbert has reversed it!" Mr. Comanator said.

"Come on, just a fluke! Norbert can't beat big Skulker!" said Desire.

"I know right now that Norbert can destroy that monster!" Sandy said. "It's just obvious".

Norbert ran and hit the headbutt on Skulker. Then he ran and hit Skulker with a hurricanrana. Skulker just stopped it and tried to powerbomb Norbert. But then Norbert struggled and and stood on his feet. Norbert kicked Skulker in the face and then ran to the ropes. He tackled Skulker to the outside! The crowd cheered and Skulker just looked angry. Then Norbert lead the crowd in chanting "Douchebag" at Skulker. Skulker got more and more angry. Then he just looked under the ring and took a chair out! He entered the ring. The referee warned him and Norbert teased Skulker to hit him with a chair. **BAM!** Skulker did that! The crowd, the referee and everyone were shocked. The ref ordered for the bell.

**"Here is your winner by Disqualification, Norbert Beaver!" **Jacobs said.

"How the... Skulker has DQed himself!" said Mr. Comanator.

"And you've thought he wouldn't do it!" Desire said.

"But why? Now Norbert has won the match!" said Sandy.

Skulker then picked Norbert up and threw the steel chair on the mat. He kicked Norbert in the gut and then picked him up. He hit the Skulker Buster on the Chair! The crowd booed until Dagget ran into the ring. Skulker just left the ring. He looked evil and smiled at this as Dagget checked on his brother.

"What the hell has Skulker just done?" asked Mr. Comanator. "Dagget has his match in few moments!"

"Norbert should have not teased Skulker". Desire said.

"I don't get Skulker..." said Sandy. "He lost his match!".

...

The cameras switched to Ember. She walked in the backstage and then smiled as she found who she was looking for.

**"Ino!**" Ember said.

Ino turned around and looked at Ember. She held the Womens title on her waists.

"Oh, it's you..." Ino said.

"Yeah, I wanted to see you." Ember said.

"Okay, why?" Ino asked.

"You are the greatest womens champion ever, right?" Ember asked.

"Get to the point, Ember!" Ino said.

"So, if you're so great," Ember said. "Why shouldn't we prove it? Why you won't defend your title at King of the WWT... in a Fatal Four Way match!"

"Fatal Four Way?" Ino asked. "Come on, Ember..."

"Right, I shouldn't ask you, it's on!" Ember said. "Yeah, and who will be there? Sakura, yeah, that's for sure... And Lydia, she will also be there... And Shego! Do you remember Shego?"

"You're trying to screw me?" Ino asked.

"NO!" Ember said. "Why to use those words? I don't try to screw you at all, dear. I just want to make the competition become greater in our dry Womens division".

"Our division is not dry..." Ino said. "Actually, it got better in the last two years, after I retired you!"

Ember looked at Ino.

"Hey," Ino said. "Are you still can't hit any one without getting provoked?"

"Yeah..." Ember said. "Well, good luck at your match!"

Ember left. Ino looked at her.

"Ember... I haven't said the last word." she said.

...

The cameras switched to Mikey and to Bart Simpson. Both were at Mr. TV's office.

"Why did you call us in here?" asked Mikey.

"And why can't we participate in the tournament?" Bart asked.

"Look, guys," TV said. "The reason why you two weren't in the battle royal last week and aren't on the tournament is because... Well... You two are singles champs".

Both Bart and Mikey laughed.

"What does that has to do with anything?" asked Mikey.

"I don't want you to challenge for another singles title." TV said.

"Come on, that's dumb!" Bart said.

"You see, that's the problem." TV said. "You two can't appreciate your titles!"

"We can!" both Bart and Mikey said.

"So we'll see it." TV said. "At King of the WWT, both of you will fight in a unification match! The winner becomes the TV champ, and the last National champ!".

TV looked at both.

"May the best man win!" he said.

...

The cameras switched to Eric Cartman going to the ring.

"Dagget is in the ring, but here comes Cartman!" said Mr. Comanator. "We'll go to a commercial break!"

...

After the break, the cameras switched to the ring. Dagget was already in the ring.

**("Smells Like Teen Spirit" by Nirvana played)**

"And his opponent," Allen Jacobs said. "From South Park, Colorado, Eric Cartman!"

The crowd booed wildly as Cartman walked to the ring. He jumped up and down and then tried to jump onto the apron. He fell on his butt. Then he just entered the ring.

"This man thinks he's a big shot!" Mr. Comanator said. "But he's not!"

"A victory here can prove you otherwise." said Desire. "King Cartman the First... That's nice."

"What will be Cartman's first law?" Sandy asked. "Free cheesy poops for everyone?"

Dagget quickly jumped up and down and then symboled for Cartman to come at him. Cartman then did a crotch chop as Dagget just did the same. Cartman got angry. He ran towards Dagget... Dagget jumped above him and then Cartman hit the ropes. Dagget kneed him in the face. Then he hit the Snapmare and then ran. He hit a neck snap on Cartman! Cartman was dizzy. Dagget then ran towards him and kicked him in the face. Then he covered Cartman. 1... 2... Cartman kicked out. Dagget then ran to the ropes but Cartman then catched him in his hands. Then he hit him with a big spinebuster! Eric then looked at the crowd that booed him.

"Cartman is just monstrous." said Mr. Comanator.

"Those Beavers should learn when to shut up!" Desire said.

"It still doesn't justify so much violence." said Sandy.

Cartman then picked Dagget up and then threw him to the turnbuckle. He ran and clotheslined Dagget in there. Then he elbowed him and kneed him. He then took Dagget and hit him with a Belly to Belly Suplex. Then he covered Dagget. 1... 2... Dagget kicked out. Cartman breathed deeply. He then ran and dropped his leg on Dagget. Then he started punching Dagget in the face and threw him to the ropes. He ran and then smashed him with his knee. Then he slammed Dagget quickly into the mat. He covered. 1... 2... Dagget kicked out. Cartman then tried to pick Dagget again but Dagget hit him with a hurricanrana! The crowd cheered.

"Dagget has managed to get a break!" Mr. Comanator said.

"He needs more then that..." said Desire.

"Yeah, and he's gonna give him that!" Sandy said.

Dagget then ran and dropkicked Cartman. Cartman almost lost his balance. Dagget ran again but Cartman hit him with an atomic drop. Dagget then yelled in pain and Cartman tackled him to the mat. Cartman looked at the booing crowd. Then he ran to the ropes and hit the Big Boy Splash... Dagget moved out of the way! Cartman got up and Dagget hit him with a big Lou Thesz press. Cartman got up and Dagget hit him with a big leg lariat. Then he looked at Cartman and got up on the second turnbuckle. He hit Cartman with a shoulder tackle that knocked him down! Then he climbed to the top rope. He hit the Beaver Splash! 1... 2... 3!

**"Here is your winner, Dagget Beaver!"**

"Dagget has defeated Cartman! He has pinned Cartman!" said Mr. Comanator.

"WHAT!?" Desire asked. "No way! Dagget can't win here!"

"But he did!" said Sandy. "Both Beavers has qualified, Dagget has done it!".

Dagget left, looking serious. He then ran for the backstage to check on Norbert.

...

The cameras switched to Ricky Monique with Kankuro.

"Kankuro," Ricky said. "You and Patrick are going to fight next, to determine who will qualify to the King of the WWT tournament. Do you think you have a chance?"

Kankuro looked at her.

"You are such a fool." Kankuro said. "How much time you're here? Two weeks? Three weeks?"

Ricky looked down.

"I thought so." Kankuro said. "Then who are you to try and tell me who can I beat and who can't I beat? I'm Kankuro, I'm a two times champ. How many titles did Patrick had?"

Ricky didn't talk.

"Yeah, zero." Kankuro said. "He's nothing compared to me. And you know what? I'm going to beat him and to become the King. Because that's what I am- I am a King, I'm the Master of all these Puppets and it's clear".

Kankuro then put his hand on Ricky's shoulder.

"You should get that." Kankuro said. "It's not going to change for a long time".

Kankuro then left.

"What a..." Ricky said.

...

The cameras switched back to the ring.

**("Master of Puppets" by Metallica played)**

Kankuro came out as the crowd booed. He pointed to his head.

"This match is scheduled for one fall, it is a qualifying match for the King of the WWT tournament!" Allen Jacobs said. "Introducing first, from the Sand Village in Japan, Kankuro!" Jacobs said.

"This guy believes he's going to be the king!" said Mr. Comanator. "And he eliminated Naruto from the tournament".

"And he can be the king. He's a strong candidate to be the king!" Desire said.

"And then he can lose to Jake again!" said Sandy.

The crowd then chanted "Dragon! Dragon!" which made Kankuro angry.

**("Out Of My Way" by Seether played)**

The crowd cheered wildly as Patrick came out.

"And his opponent, from Bikini Bottom, Pacific Ocean, Patrick Star!" said Jacobs.

"A lot of people believe that this man should be the king!" Mr. Comanator said.

"I hope he will be eliminated in the first round! We don't need him!" said Desire.

"Patrick is going to destroy Kankuro, I'm sure at that!" Sandy said.

Patrick and Kankuro looked at eachother. They stared at eachother as Jason Smith ordered for the match to start. Patrick then tackled Kankuro to the mat and they started brawling. Kankuro tried to punch Patrick but Patrick reversed it. Patrick then threw Kankuro to the corner and then ran and tackled him. Then he kneed him and threw him to the corner. Kankuro reversed it and then kneed Patrick in the face. He threw Patrick down and then clotheslined him on the mat. Kankuro then started punching Patrick and then hit a Snapmare. He locked Patrick in a sleeper hold. He laughed as Patrick tried to fight the hold. The crowd cheered for Patrick.

"Come on, Patrick, you can fight him off!" said Mr. Comanator.

"Hail King Kankuro, I love him!" Desire cheered.

"Can you pick one guy that you think that will be the king?" asked Sandy angrily.

Patrick then got up. He turned Kankuro around and threw him to the mat. Then he ran and kicked Kankuro but Kankuro moved out of the way. Kankuro then hit the neckbreaker. Jason Smith counted. 1... 2... Patrick kicked out. Kankuro then punched Patrick to the corner and then started punching him in it. He then threw Patrick to the ropes and hit the Knee Facebuster on Patrick. Then he punched Patrick down. Kankuro then took Patrick's legs and locked him in the Inverted Indian DeathLock. Kankuro then smiled an evil smile while Patrick yelled in pain. Jason Smith asked Patrick if he taps out. Patrick managed to crawl to the ropes and then touched them. Jason warned Kankuro who released the hold.

"Kankuro has became a vicious man without the belt." Mr. Comanator said.

"That's why there is no doubt he'll become the King of the WWT." said Desire.

"Kankuro actually tried to make Patrick tap out." Sandy said.

Kankuro then got up and chopped Patrick. Patrick got up and Kankuro did it again, only making Patrick getting angrier. Kankuro ran to the ropes but Patrick powerslammed him! Patrick then got up as the crowd got wild. Patrick then waited for Kankuro to get up and then punched him. Then he whipped Kankuro to the ropes and hit the tilt-a-whirl backbreaker! Jason Smith counted as Patrick covered. 1... 2... Kankuro kicked out. Patrick then started punching Kankuro and then whipped him to the corner. He ran and hit the Avalanche in the corner, making Kankuro scream! Then Patrick looked at Kankuro as **Neji **came out. The crowd booed.

"Wait, what does he doing here?" asked Mr. Comanator.

"I'll tell you what, he is not going to take Patrick's words!" Desire said.

"But Patrick was right!" said Sandy. "Neji won only because of Kankuro".

Patrick threw Kankuro to the ropes and then kicked him in the face as Neji watched it. Neji then took out something off his pocket. Patrick then prepared for the PatGore but Neji climbed on the apron and threw that thing to the ring. Jason warned him and Patrick looked at Neji. Kankuro then took the thing, which was a Brass Knuckle, off the floor. Patrick turned around and Kankuro just nailed him with it! Kankuro then threw it out of the ring. Neji then got off the apron as Jason Smith turned around and saw Kankuro picking Patrick up. He kicked Patrick in the gut and then hit the Puppet Master! Kankuro then covered. 1... 2... 3!

**"Here is your winner, Kankuro!"**

The crowd booed as Neji entered the ring and shook Kankuro's hand.

"Come on! Not again! Those two qualified for the second round by interfering with eachother's matches!" Mr. Comanator screamed.

"It's called helping eachother's out." said Desire. "I love it... Wait, not you!"

**Naruto **then ran out. Kankuro and Neji ran away as Naruto checked on Patrick who got up. Patrick tried to go after Kankuro and Neji but Naruto stopped him. Kankuro and Neji laughed from the stage.

"Don't laugh so loud..." Sandy said. "It's not going to be like this for long".

...

You can see The F-B-N walking towards the ring. Spongebob led the way for them.

"I can't believe it, Spongebob's speech is going to be next!" said Mr. Comanator. "Don't you go away!"

...

After the commercials, the cameras switched back to the ring. Bob Jones stood in the center of the ring.

"Ladies and gentlemen," Jones said. "The F-B-N".

**("The Kids Aren't Alright" by the Offspring played)**

Jimmy, Timmy, Tigre, Danny and Truman came out. The crowd booed them but then they pointed behind them.

**("Sell Your Soul" by Hollywood Undead played)**

Now the crowd really booed as Spongebob came out from behind. He looked at the crowd that booed him. Then they walked to the ring.

"This man is the #1 contender." said Mr. Comanator. "But why he came back?"

"Because he knows he can win another title reign." Desire said.

"Spongebob is a traitor." said Sandy. "Nobody should believe this guy!"

Spongebob stood in the center of the ring. Bob Jones tried to talk to him but the crowd kept chanting.

"Spongebob Sucks! Spongebob Sucks!" they chanted.

"Spongebob, the only question we got for you right now," said Jones. "Is why? You've left WWT after Televmania and it seemed like you won't come back. Why you've came back to get the World title match at King of the WWT?"

The F-B-N looked at Spongebob. They themself didn't know the answer.

"Well, it's funny you're asking." Spongebob said. "Look, this is kind of a long story. But I have time. So I'll explain it to you. First off... My stable is not in a good shape right now".

Then he looked at the F-B-N. All looked down. All- Except of Timmy, who nodded.

"You see, this man right here..." Spongebob pointed at Timmy. "Is just a big star. He's shining. But even he can't shine when the F-B-N has no leader. Yes," he said as Danny objected. "No leader. You've put your benefit over the stable's benefit. No... That's no leadership. How can Timmy shine through that? The answer is clear- He can't. During my absence, the F-B-N stopped being a powerful entity like it should've been!"

Spongebob stopped to look at them.

"It became a punchline." he said. "Wolfgang and Skulker were gone. Zim and Misty were gone last week. And we've left with two jobbers," he pointed to Tigre and Truman. "And you three. Timmy, Jimmy and Danny".

Spongebob looked at those three.

"We've never needed more then eachother." Spongebob said. "The four of us created this F-B-N. But while you, Jimmy, never managed to do more then only planning our takeover," he said. Jimmy looked down. "You've always lost in the ring.

"And Timmy!" Spongebob said. The fans booed as Timmy looked at him.

"You did well during my absence. I applaud you for that. Keep winning. You got a tournament to win and it's clear that all of us, all of us- Are behind you".

Timmy smiled and then shook hands with Spongebob. Spongebob then looked at Danny.

"You should've taken us to next level." he said. "But you didn't. You've tried to talk with Mr. TV. You've lost to Naruto and to the Beavers. You've became weak. And the evidence for that is that you've lost the World title match last week. THAT'S why I came back, Bob Jones. I couldn't stand seeing my stable getting so humiliated".

Bob Jones then left the ring. Spongebob looked at Danny who took the microphone.

"I... I almost won!" Danny said. "It's just that... That..."

"There's no need for that." Spongebob said. "I know what the problem was".

Spongebob looked at the Whipping Boys.

"You two are thinking like you're helping us, right?"

Truman and Tigre didn't get it.

"You've interfered in our matches thinking you can get more screen times with that. You've thought you can help the F-B-N. And what happened? You two... Especially Tigre, cost Danny two matches in one day".

Truman and Tigre tried to protest.

"It's pretty obvious that you two Do not get it." Spongebob said. "You two are not F-B-N members. You two are nothing more then two whipping boys. It makes me SICK to think that you two are representing the F-B-N in the tag team division! How many wins both of you actually had as a team?".

Truman and Tigre looked at eachother.

"But Tigre, don't you worry." Spongebob said. "That's why **I attacked you** last week, in order to stop you from doing more harm to my stable".

"HE attacked Tigre?" Mr. Comanator asked.

"And you know what, Manny?" Spongebob asked. "I wish you luck in your future. Both of you, actually. Because..."

Timmy then dropkicked both of the Whipping Boys in their back! The crowd booed as Jimmy and Timmy started stomping on them. Danny was surprised at first, but then joined in. Tigre and Truman managed to pass the F-B-N and started attacking Spongebob!

"Leave him alone, losers!" screamed Desire.

Spongebob tried to run them off. However, then **Squidward and Mr. Krabs **ran out. Danny tried to stop them but they dodged him. Then they took Truman and Tigre and hit them with a Samoan Drop! Then the rest of the F-B-N started stomping on Truman and Tigre and Spongebob cleaned himself. Danny looked at them, surprised.

"What the... Krabs and Squidward are with the F-B-N?" Sandy asked, shocked.

The F-B-N kept punching the Whipping Boys. Timmy and Jimmy held Truman up as Squidward and Krabs held Tigre up. Danny didn't understand it but Spongebob took the microphone.

"No... You two are not in the F-B-N." Spongebob said. "You two are nothing. We're going to prove it now".

Spongebob slapped Tigre in the face! Then he ripped the mask off Manny. He threw the mask down and stomped on it. The crowd booed him until...

"**Jake Long**!" Mr. Comanator screamed. "There he is!"

Jake ran to the ring. The F-B-N quickly left the ring through the crowd. The crowd booed them.

"Come on, not now!" said Desire. "I've wanted to see that!"

Jake helped both Manny and Truman get up. Then he picked up Manny's mask and gave it to him. The crowd clapped.

"Great sportsmenship by this man." said Sandy.

Spongebob and the F-B-N, this time with Krabs and Squidward, looked at Jake from the crowd. He smiled.

"The F-B-N are fighting tonight." said Mr. Comanator. "Jake won't shut up at this. Good night from Omaha!"

The show ended as Jake looked at Spongebob.

* * *

**Quick results:**

**King of the WWT Qualifying match: **Shikamaru Nara def. Danny Phantom

**King of the WWT ****Qualifying** match: Neji Hyugga def. Naruto Uzumaki

**King of the WWT ****Qualifying** match: Norbert Beaver def. Skulker by DQ

**King of the WWT ****Qualifying** match: Dagget Beaver def. Eric Cartman

**King of the WWT ****Qualifying** match: Kankuro def. Patrick Star

* * *

**Card for King of the WWT:**

**WWT World Championship: **Jake Long (c) vs Spongebob Squarepants

**King of the WWT Finals:** TBD vs TBD

**WWT Television-National Championship Unification:** Kappa Mikey (TV champ) vs Bart Simpson (National champ)

**WWT Womens Championship:** Ino vs Lydia vs Sakura vs Shego

* * *

The Whipping Boys are out of the F-B-N!

And instead of the humiliated Tigre and Truman, we got Squidward and Krabs! Jake is pretty angry about that.

Please review.


	13. Making the Point

Hey guys!

How are you? We're going to keep seeing the King of the WWT tournament!

And I can tell you that tonight both Spongebob and Jake will have a Press Conference! I wonder what will come out of that!

**AirNaruto45**- Actually, the F-B-N aren't like that. They're more like Evolution or Four Horsemen... A group of guys that has perspective about wrestling and has a stable in order to try and fulfill it.

I only own my OC.

* * *

WWT Monday Night Program: June Week 2

_Last week..._

Spongebob is standing in the ring.

"During my absence, the F-B-N stopped being a powerful entity like it should've been!" he said.

He looked at Timmy.

"You did well during my absence. I applaud you for that. Keep winning. You got a tournament to win and it's clear that all of us, all of us- Are behind you".

He looked at Danny.

"You should've taken us to next level." he said. "But you didn't. You've tried to talk with Mr. TV. You've lost to Naruto and to the Beavers. You've became weak. And the evidence for that is that you've lost the World title match last week. THAT'S why I came back, Bob Jones. I couldn't stand seeing my stable getting so humiliated".

Spongebob looked at the Whipping Boys.

"You two are thinking like you're helping us, right?"

You can see Tigre missing a dropkick and costing Danny matches.

"You've interfered in our matches thinking you can get more screen times with that. You've thought you can help the F-B-N. And what happened? You two... Especially Tigre, cost Danny two matches in one day".

Tigre and Truman looked at eachother.

"But Tigre, don't you worry." Spongebob said. "That's why **I attacked you** last week, in order to stop you from doing more harm to my stable".

You can see Tigre being layed out.

"And you know what, Manny?" Spongebob asked. "I wish you luck in your future. Both of you, actually. Because..."

Timmy then dropkicked both of the Whipping Boys in their back! The crowd booed as Jimmy and Timmy started stomping on them. Danny was surprised at first, but then joined in. Tigre and Truman managed to pass the F-B-N and started attacking Spongebob!

Spongebob tried to run them off. However, then **Squidward and Mr. Krabs **ran out. Danny tried to stop them but they dodged him. Then they took Truman and Tigre and hit them with a Samoan Drop! Then the rest of the F-B-N started stomping on Truman and Tigre and Spongebob cleaned himself. Danny looked at them, surprised.

"What the... Krabs and Squidward are with the F-B-N?" Sandy asked, shocked.

Spongebob looked at the two Whipping Boys, being held by Squidward and Krabs.

"You two are nothing. We're going to prove it now".

Spongebob slapped Tigre in the face! Then he ripped the mask off Manny. He threw the mask down and stomped on it. The crowd booed him until...

"**Jake Long**!" Mr. Comanator screamed. "There he is!"

Jake ran to the ring. The F-B-N quickly left the ring through the crowd. The crowd booed them. ake helped both Manny and Truman get up. Then he picked up Manny's mask and gave it to him. The crowd clapped.

"The F-B-N are fighting tonight." said Mr. Comanator. "Jake won't shut up at this."

Both Jake and Spongebob looked at eachother.

...

"Across the Nation" by The Union Underground plays as the intro to WWT Monday Night Program, fireworks go off on top of the TVtron. You can see signs like "Jake- Kick Spongebob's ASS!" or "Shikamaru is the King!".

"LIVE from the **Veterans Memorial Auditorium at Des Moines, Iowa**, this is the hottest night in the week, The Monday Night Program! Mr. Comanator, Desire and Sandy are gere!" Mr. Comanator said. "Tonight, both Spongebob and Jake Long will be involved in a Press Conference!".

"Yeah, who cares about Jake?" asked Desire. "He's just a nothing champion. The real king will take his crown."

"Tonight we'll have five matches of the tournament!" Sandy said. "In the last three qualifying matches, we'll see Chouji fighting Wolfgang, Sasquatch fighting Youngblood and Chris Griffin going against Timmy Turner!"

"And two quarter finals matches!" said Mr. Comanator. "Shikamaru Nara vs Neji Hyugga and the two Beaver Brothers going up against eachother!".

"Oh, man, two brothers?" Desire asked. "At least the tournament is interesting with Timmy, Kankuro and Neji".

"I wonder who will qualify!" said Sandy.

**("Master of Puppets" by Metallica played)**

The crowd booed. They waited until he came out- Kankuro. Kankuro just looked at the crowd, looking intense. He walked to the ring and then entered it as he took the microphone.

"This man has qualified for the tournament." Mr. Comanator said.

"And who did he beat to qualify?" asked Desire. "Your 'Favorite', Patrick!".

"With a healthy dose of help by Neji Hyugga!" Sandy protested.

"Each and every week I came out here and talking. I just talk and talk and try to pitch it within your mind," Kankuro said. "That I'm the best guy, the alpha male of this company. I'm the best wrestler, the best ratings-getter, the best everything. I'm getting the best matches out of anybody. And yet, you people don't believe me".

The crowd booed.

"We got a reason not to, Kankuro..." said Mr. Comanator.

"And then, when you people don't believe me, I just go into the ring and do what I do best- WINNING!" Kankuro emphasised it. "The rumor said that I was lucky to hold the title, that I was lucky to win it after so much time, and that after Jake has defeated me, that's it for Kankuro of the Desert. But I've proved every critic they were wrong!"

"Yeah!" Desire said. "You're just right!".

"And then, after Naruto has said that 'I can't win anything', I proved my point. He got beated by Jake, he was eliminated from the Battle Royal, so that can put us as equals. But Naruto would kill in order to be on my level. Because I've qualified for the tournament and he's not!".

"Because you've costed him his match!" said Sandy.

"And say what you want, Naruto now knows who's the kid and who's the man around WWT." Kankuro said. "Don't try and jump over your head, boy, because you'll get destroyed by the Master!".

Kankuro posed in the ring.

"Whoa, Kankuro!"

The voice was heard from the TVtron. **It was Patrick**.

"Congratulations on your victory last week!" Patrick said. "I mean, you've defeated me. And Neji defeated Naruto. That's awesome, man. I mean, just great. You two are really cool. You two are just what we need right now!"

"What we need right now?" Mr. Comanator asked.

"I mean, as I said, if you get your win by interferences, you are sharing the victory." Patrick said. "That's why you and Neji, both of you, will share victories with eachother in this tournament. And that's what we need!"

"What do we need, idiot?" sighed Desire.

"What we need right now is simple." Patrick said. "Zim's gone, Misty's gone. Only I see the thing here? Kankuro and Neji are going to be the King and the **Queen** of WWT!"

Kankuro got angry. He yelled something. The crowd laughed.

"That's a good one!" Sandy said.

"The only question is, who will be who?" Patrick asked. "I mean, you, Kankuro, are looking like a woman of an Arab Sheik with all this black clothing and stuff. So obviously you are the queen here".

"Listen, idiot, watch your mouth!" Kankuro said. "How many World titles? Remind me how many World titles you got? I'm the main guy here, I'm the man! So you should shut your mouth when I'm speaking here, because I am a..."

**Naruto **then came and attacked Kankuro from behind! The crowd cheered. Naruto kicked Kankuro in the gut and picked him up. He hit the Cursed Seal! Then he stood above Kankuro. Patrick laughed.

"You're lucky you don't have a match tonight," Patrick said. "Queen Kankuro".

Naruto left and the TVtron went off.

"Naruto and Patrick both outsmarted Kankuro!" said Mr. Comanator.

"You can't do that to Kankuro!" Desire said. "He's the best!"

"They just did!" said Sandy. "I loved every minute of it!"

...

The cameras switched to Truman and Tigre. Tigre had his back facing the camera as Ricky Monique in holding a microphone.

"Truman, Tigre, you two are... Without the F-B-N." Ricky said. "You two are alone. And after the humiliation you two have passed last week, and the attack two weeks ago, it seems like you two are even in a worse status then before!"

"Ricky," Truman said. "That's wrong. That's just wrong. You see, we're not going to shut up at the F-B-N's humiliation. They attacked me, they attacked Manny, they took his mask off, and they replaced us with those two idiots, Squidward and Krabs. I don't like that. I'm not going to shut up at this".

Tigre took the microphone. He wasn't showing his face.

"Mexican legend El Santo was a role model for me and for my dad, White Pantera." Tigre said. "And he... For his life, never took his mask off. The first and only time he took it off was a week before his death on TV. Then, he died. And then, free at last, he was buried with his mask on. The reason I'm saying that is because... In Mexico, you just don't take masks off. Masks are out of bounds. You don't touch the mask, you take it only when you've lost it. The masks should go to the best".

Tigre took a deep breath.

"And then... Then I had my mask taken by that... SCUM!" he said. "Spongebob Squarepants. He stepped on it. I can't tell you how much I was ruined at that moment. He took away my life".

Tigre turned around. He revealed a new mask- An Orange-Black stripped mask.

"You don't take my mask away. You don't." Tigre said. "This is the genesis of Manny Rivera. This is the genesis of Truman X. But most importantly- This is the genesis of El Tigre".

Truman looked at the camera.

"We are..." Truman said. "T... And... T!"

They both looked at the camera, tough.

...

The cameras switched back to the ring.

**("Bully" by the Shinedown played)**

The crowd booed as Wolfgang came out. He looked angry and just walked to the ring.

"This match is scheduled for one fall, it is a qualifying match for the King of the WWT tournament!" said Allen Jacobs. "Introducing first, from Hilwood, Wolfgang!"

"Truman and Tigre are... Angry." Mr. Comanator said.

"TNT? They are the whipping boys!" said Desire.

"We've seen that Manny is devastated" Sandy said.

**("In The End" by Linkin Park played)**

The crowd cheered a bit as Chouji walked to the ring.

"And his opponent, from Konoha Village in Japan, Chouji Akimichi!" Allen Jacobs said.

"I wonder if Chouji can upset us here." said Mr. Comanator.

"I'm not upset!" Desire said.

"Yeah, we've seen some surprises in the tournament." said Sandy.

Chouji and Wolfgang just had a staredown. Wolfgang was quick to attack and attacked Chouji with a punch! Then he tried to punch him but Chouji started punching him and knocked him to the ropes. He twisted Wolfgang's arm and then kicked him. He headbutted Wolfgang and then kept punching him. He whipped him to the corner and then ran. Wolfgang just moved out of the way. Wolfgang then slammed Chouji down and then kneed him. He started choking Chouji on the mat. Wolfgang then kept kneeing Chouji and whipped him to the ropes. He then uppercut Chouji and covered him. 1... 2... Chouji kicked out. Wolfgang pounded the mat.

"Can you imagine King Wolfgang?" Mr. Comanator asked.

"Yeah, he can be a GREAT king!" said Desire.

"I hope not!" Sandy said. "He's an example for things that are wrong".

Wolfgang then hit the Snapmare on Chouji. He then locked him in a surfboard. He made Chouji scream in pain. Then he kicked Chouji in the head. Chouji fell to the mat and Wolfgang threw him to the corner. Wolfgang then attacked him in the corner and then put him on the turnbuckle. He then started punching him in there. He hit the Superplex! Then both breath on the mat. Wolfgang then covered Chouji. 1... 2... Chouji kicked out. Wolfgang whipped Chouji to the ropes. Wolfgang catched Chouji's leg... But Chouji hit the Enzuigiri! The crowd cheered. Chouji then ran and dropped his leg on Wolfgang's neck. 1... 2... Wolfgang kicked out.

"I can feel it! The upset!" said Mr. Comanator.

"Come on, nothing will happen here!" Desire said. "Nothing!"

"We'll see about that." said Sandy.

Chouji whipped Wolfgang to the ropes and Wolfgang kicked him in the face. He then picked him up and threw him on the floor. He stomped on Chouji and then picked him up. He hit the Vertical Suplex on him! Wolfgang covered. 1... 2... Chouji kicked out. Wolfgang was angry. He picked Chouji up and yelled "You FAT ASS!". He then slapped Chouji. Chouji got angry and tried to make Wolfgang hit him. Wolfgang slapped him and then Chouji told him to do it again. Wolfgang got mad and kicked Chouji's gut. Chouji was down. Wolfgang then ran and hit him with the Wolf's Kick... NO! Chouji moved out of the way! Chouji rolled Wolfgang up! 1... 2... 3!

**"Here is your winner, Chouji Akimichi!"** Allen Jacobs said.

Chouji ran away and Wolfgang got angry. He argued with the ref as the crowd cheered.

"Chouji has won it!" Mr. Comanator said. "What a big victory for Chouji!"

"ARE YOU CRAZY!?" yelled Desire. "Who books this crap?"

"What's a book?" Sandy said.

Wolfgang then hit the Wolf's Kick on the referee! The crowd booed.

"Come on, don't be a sore loser!" Sandy said. "We'll go to commercials now!".

...

After the commercials, the cameras switched to a village. You can hear the banjo playing.

"It's time to return da roots!" a southern voice said.

A tree fell down.

"I'm going to prove all of ya that country is the best!" The voice said.

A confederate flag was waving.

"We're goin down south... Down to where it gettin all dirty..." it said.

The banjo then almost knocked down a tree.

Fuzzy Lumpkins looked at the camera.

"Stay away..." Fuzzy said. "And be afraid".

Fuzzy dissappeared from the camera.

_Fuzzy Lumpkins is coming..._

...

The cameras switched to Bart Simpson. He looked at his title. Skulker then came.

"Hello, Bart!" Skulker said.

"What do you want?" Bart asked.

"Nothing, nothing..." Skulker said.

"Come on, tell me what is it..." Bart said.

"No, it's really nothing." Skulker said.

"You want something, please!" said Bart.

"Well then, okay." Skulker said. "Bart, you need to defend your title against... Mikey at the PPV, right?"

"Of course." Bart said.

"How about you'll defend your title before that?" Skulker asked.

"Defend it before it?" asked Bart.

"Yeah, for example... Against me! Tonight!" Skulker said.

Bart looked at Skulker.

"You do know that the card is full booked tonight, right?" he asked.

"Ember agreed to find a time for it if you'll agree." Skulker said.

"Um... Okay..." Bart said.

Skulker smiled.

"Bart, there is an old saying..." Skulker said. "Never come to the hunter".

"There is an even older saying!" Bart said. "Wanna hear it?"

"Well?" Skulker asked.

Bart got close to Skulker.

"Don't have a cow, man!"

Bart then left. Skulker still smiled.

...

The cameras switched back to the ring.

**("We Are The People" by Empire Of The Sun played)**

The crowd booed as Youngblood walked to the ring. He looked a little off.

"This match is scheduled for one fall, it is a qualifying match for the King of the WWT tournament!" said Allen Jacobs. "Introducing first, from the Ghost Zone, Captain Youngblood!".

"This man is on a losing streak recently!" said Mr. Comanator.

"That really means nothing!" Desire said. "This man... He's going to show you".

"But he doesn't going to have an easy task!" said Sandy.

**("The Zoo" by Bruce Dickinson played)**

The crowd cheered as Sasquatch walked to he ring.

"And his opponent," said Allen Jacobs. "From the Animals Kingdom, Sasquatch!"

"Sasquatch can be the king if he'll use his size!" Mr. Comanator said.

"Cartman was also big, and he was eliminated." said Desire.

"That's just shows you that everything can happen!" Sandy said.

Sasquatch and Youngblood locked up. Youngblood tried to take Sasquatch down. Sasquatch just looked at him. Sasquatch didn't went down. He then kneed Youngblood in the face and Youngblood flew through the ropes. He argued with some fans at ringside and then came back to the ring. Youngblood then tried to pick Sasquatch up but Sasquatch just headbutted him and knocked him down. Sasquatch then put Youngblood on his back and walked on him. Youngblood screamed in pain. Sasquatch then whipped Youngblood to the ropes and then picked him up but Youngblood landed on him with his knee! Youngblood covered. 1... 2... Sasquatch kicked out.

"Ow... That knee must've hurten!" said Mr. Comanator.

"I know, like everything Youngblood does!" Desire said.

"If Youngblood will keep like that, he'll win here!" said Sandy.

Youngblood twisted Sasquatch's arm and then kicked him. He then ran and punched Sasquatch in the gut. He kept punching him until Sasquatch was down to his knees. Then Youngblood ran to the ropes but Sasquatch picked him up and knocked him to the mat! Youngblood yelled in pain. Sasquatch covered. 1... 2... Youngblood put his leg on the ropes. Youngblood then got up as Sasquatch ran at him and Youngblood moved out of the way. Sasquatch hit the corner and Youngblood started punching him down. Then he ran and hit Sasquatch with an elbow! Sasquatch was out. Youngblood then hit him with the Pirate Bomb... He struggled to pick Sasquatch up... But he did it! He powerbombed him!

"WHAT THE... How the hell did he do that?" Mr. Comanator asked.

"He was on the final four of the tournament last year. He's great." said Desire.

"Will it be enough?" Sandy asked.

Youngblood crawled and covered Sasquatch. 1... 2... Sasquatch just threw Youngblood off him! Then Sasquatch waited for Youngblood to get up and then hit him with a backbreaker! Then he ran to the ropes and jumped on Youngblood with a forearm. Then Sasquatch punched Youngblood in the face and picked him up. Sasquatch punched Youngblood in his face. Sasquatch then threw Youngblood to the ropes and hit him with a Samoan Drop! Youngblood was on the mat. Sasquatch then crawled to the corner. He then climbed on it and went to the top turnbuckle. He jumped with the Sasquatch Elbow! He covered Youngblood. 1... 2... 3!

**"Here is your winner, Sasquatch!"** Allen Jacobs said.

Sasquatch raised his hand and left the ring. Youngblood then had a temper tantrum.

"Stop that, Youngblood, you've lost!" said Mr. Comanator. "Now Sasquatch advanced!"

"Come on, this is just not fair!" Desire said. "Youngblood's mind wasn't straight!"

"Why should I care?" asked Sandy. "I hope his mind will be straight after the commercial break!"

...

After the commercials, the cameras switched to Freakshow, Lydia and some other weird ghosts.

"So you want to use our service?" Freakshow asked.

The camera moved and revealed Shego. She nodded.

"I wanna check that." she said. "Besides, I've just seen Youngblood... Are you sure you did nothing to him to make him lose his match?"

"I do not to those kind of things, Miss Go." Freakshow said. "I'm only making your desires into something that you can touch".

Freakshow took his rod.

"Okay, so you know what?" Shego asked. "I want to win the Womens title. That's my desire".

Freakshow smiled.

"Excellent choice, Miss!" Freakshow said.

One ghost then changed itself into something. It was Ino, completely green. Shego then examined it.

"Okay..." she said.

She then started attacking "Ino" and kneeing her. Then she locked the Green Chokehold at her.

"Now you'll see who's the real woman around here!" she said.

**BAM! **Lydia then knocked Shego off the ghost with her chain. She shook her head. Freakshow then looked at Shego.

"With all due respect, Miss Go..." Freakshow said. "There are some stuff that... Just can't happen. And that is you winning the title if Lydia is there".

Freakshow then left. Ino and Sakura ran and checked on Shego.

"What is going on here?" Ino asked. "I don't know this promotion anymore!"

...

The cameras switched to the F-B-N's room. Spongebob looked at everyone. Timmy jumped up and down, getting ready for his match.

"Now we're great again." Spongebob said. "Yeah. I've told you we can do it".

"And all thanks to you switching people in the group!" Jimmy said.

"Timmy!" Spongebob said. Timmy stopped jumping. "Good luck out there".

Timmy smiled and left. Danny then got up.

"I..." he said. "I didn't know you've put Squidward and Krabs in the F-B-N..."

"Why do you care, Danny?" Squidward asked. "It's just like in the good old times!"

"Yeah, when we've ruled this company!" Krabs said.

"Bob, why?" Danny said. "Why you didn't told me?"

"I didn't wanna bug you, so that you'll lose." Spongebob said. "Of course, you've lost regardless, right?"

Danny looked at him.

"That... That was my idea." Danny said. "To restart this".

"Yeah, but you need more then just an idea." Spongebob said. "What you need is a vision".

Spongebob put his hand on Danny.

"And in that vision, I'm champ again." Spongebob said. "We don't want it to change, right?"

Danny nodded. Spongebob smiled.

"I thought so".

...

The cameras switched to the ring.

**("ShowStopper" by Tobymac played)**

The crowd booed heavily as Timmy came, jumping up and down. He ran and jumped into the ring.

"This match is scheduled for one fall, it is the final qualifying match for the King of the WWT tournament!" said Allen Jacobs. "Introducing first, from the Dimmsdale, California, Timmy Turner!"

"The final qualifying match. Who will qualify?" asked Mr. Comanator.

"Timmy, that is the real king." Desire said. "I know he can do it!"

"And later, we'll have the first two quarter finals matches!" said Sandy.

**("Reckless Youth" by Pillar played)**

The crowd then cheered as Chris Griffin walked to the ring.

"And his opponent," Allen Jacobs said. "From Quehog, Rhode Island, Chris Griffin!"

"We're seeing a lot of big guys tonight!" said Mr. Comanator. "Chouji, Wolfgang, Sasquatch, now this guy!"

"You've really compared Wolfgang to those fatties?" Desire said.

"Yeah, the fatties actually qualified!" said Sandy.

Timmy and Chris locked up. Timmy managed to take Griffin down with a headlock. He punched him in the gut and then locked him in an armbar. Griffin reaches the ropes and Timmy released it. Timmy kicked him in the head and then ran to the ropes. Chris just punched Timmy down. Then he put Timmy in the corner and started tackeling him. Then he ran and clotheslined Timmy in the corner. Timmy fell on the mat. Chris then covered Timmy. 1... 2... Timmy kicked out. Chris then locked Timmy in a full nelson. He then started swinging him in the hold as Timmy screamed. Timmy tried to jump to break the hold. Then Chris just knocked him down to the mat! He covered. 1... 2... Timmy kicked out.

"Timmy doesn't seem afraid of the size differences!" Mr. Comanator said.

"Yeah, because he knows he can defeat Chris!" said Desire.

"I wonder if Timmy can survive all this!" Sandy said. "Remember that the winner of this match will have to win TWO matches next week".

Chris then tried to throw Timmy to the ropes and then Timmy hit him with a victory roll! 1... 2... Griffin kicked out. Timmy then ran and dropkicked Chris in the knee. He then started elbowing him in the gut. Then he picked Griffin and tried to powerbomb him. Chris just backdropped him! He ran to the ropes and then tried to hit the Griffin Wing... Timmy moved. Timmy then hit him with an Hurricanrana. Timmy then held the ropes, trying to breath. He then climbed with the ropes. He ran and then dropkicked Chris in the face. He then picked him up and climbed to the ropes. He held Chris's neck in the process. He hit the Star Dust! He covered. 1... 2... 3!

**"Here is your winner, Timmy Turner!" **Jacobs said.

"Timmy has qualified for the tournament!" said Mr. Comanator.

"Finally!" Desire said. "That's the man that can win it all!"

"He has defeated Chris Griffin fairly quick!" said Sandy.

Timmy smiled and then left the ring. He then yelled "I'm going to be the King!"

"Can he actually be a king?" asked Mr. Comanator. "We know that Timmy can be deadly!"

"He is deadly and he will be the King." Desire said.

"I wonder if he can win two matches next week!" said Sandy. "One of his opponents will be Sasquatch!".

...

The cameras switched to Norbert and Dagget. They were in the trainer's room, and the trainer checked on Norbert.

"I'm sorry," the trainer said. "I can't allow it".

"I'm fine!" Norbert said and got up. "I'm just a little... Whoa..."

Norbert almost fell from dizziness. Dagget then put him down.

"Bro, you're not going in there tonight." Dagget said.

"But my qualifying match!" Norbert said.

"It's against me, we can work it out." Dagget said.

"I can't!" Norbert said. "It's because of this idiot Skulker... He attacked me with a chair last week!"

"Hello." a voice said.

Skulker entered the room. "Are you feeling better?"

Norbert tried to get up but Dagget just stopped him.

"You can't." Dagget said.

"But I wanna fight you!" Norbert said.

"Hmmm..." Skulker said. "I got a way to work it out for you."

"You do?" Dagget asked.

"Yeah!" Skulker said. "Come with me to the ring, please..."

Skulker left as Dagget followed him suspiciously.

...

The cameras switched to the ring.

"What's happening?" Mr. Comanator asked.

"Skulker got an idea?" asked Desire.

"So that's why he attacked Norbert last week with a chair..." Sandy said.

Skulker and Dagget got out. Dagget shook the fans's hands and entered the ring. Skulker waited until the fans stopped chanting "Doughbag!" at him.

"Well, there is a reason why I wanted you to be here, Dagget!" Skulker said. "I wanted you to watch my match with Bart Simpson".

"Uh... I got nothing to do with it." Dagget said.

"Just wait." Skulker said.

Dagget took a seat at ringside.

"Bart, can you come here?" Skulker asked.

**("Reckless Youth" by Pillar played)**

The crowd cheered as Bart walked down to the ring.

"Well, we're going to get a National title match, I think..." said Mr. Comanator.

"But why is Dagget here?" Desire asked.

"Who knows? I think that..." said Sandy. "YOUNGBLOOD!"

**Youngblood then ran from the back and hit Bart in the head!** He kept hitting him and revealed that he's hitting him with **the hook**. He kept hitting him until Bart was bleeding badly. Dagget ran quickly and then Youngblood ran away. Ember then came with a microphone.

"Youngblood, what have you done?" Ember asked. "I have no other option but... **To suspend you**!"

The crowd cheered and Youngblood just left. Ember took the National title off a bleeding Bart that was carried away.

"However..." she walked to the ring. "We should've had a National title match and now that's not gonna happen. But you know what happens when the champ can fulfill his commitments..."

She then gave Skulker the title.

**"You're the winner by forfeit."**

Skulker then picked the belt up as the crowd booed heavily. Dagget ran into the ring.

"You... You no-good BITCH!" Dagget said, getting into Ember's face. The crowd cheered. "You're just switching titles away!? Just like that!? Do you think that..."

"Whoa, we're not done with you!" Ember said. "Your brother also can't fulfill his commitments in the tournament, therefore, he lost his place. Therefore Skulker is advancing by forfeit to face you!"

The crowd booed. Skulker gave Ember his new title.

"Bring. It. On!" Dagget screamed and then started attacking Skulker! He brawled with him on the outside.

"Dagget and Skulker will fight!" said Mr. Comanator. "We'll go to a commercial break! You can't lose it!"

...

After the break, the cameras switched to the ring. Dagget and Skulker just kept brawling on the outside as Ember watched from a chair at ringside.

"I can't believe what we've seen before and during the commercial break!" Mr. Comanator said.

"Dagget attacked the new National champ without any reason!" said Desire.

"After Skulker and the now-suspended Youngblood made Skulker advance in the tournament and win the National title after they injured Bart!" Sandy said.

Dagget threw Skulker to the ring as he climbed on the apron. He jumped with a springboard shoulder tackle and knocked Skulker to the mat. He then started punching Skulker on the mat and and screamed at him. Dagget then whipped Skulker to the corner and Skulker hit it. Skulker then turned around and Dagget hit him with a Gutwrench Suplex. The crowd cheered at Dagget as Dagget covered. 1... 2... Skulker kicked out. Dagget uppecut Skulker and whipped him to the ropes. Dagget tried a dropkick but Skulker held the ropes and Dagget hit the mat. Skulker then stomped on Dagget and then slammed him down to the mat. He then choked Dagget with his leg.

"Everything happened so fast... How the hell did Skulker got here?" asked Mr. Comanator.

"Because the original opponents were too injured!" Desire said.

"Because of Skulker! This man is just an no good liar!" said Sandy.

Skulker threw Dagget to the corner and then ran and elbowed him. Then he knocked him to the mat and started punching him. He then catapaulted Dagget and Dagget hit the mat. Skulker then hit the elbow drop on Dagget and then locked him in a Boston Crab. Dagget just screamed in pain as Skulker locked him and tightened the hold. Dagget kept screaming as Ember clapped for Skulker. Dagget tried to stand on his hands and walk to the ropes. Skulker kept trying to pull him to the center of the ring but Then Dagget touched the ropes. Skulker released the hold and ran at Dagget. Dagget then dropped Skulker on the ropes with an Enzuigiri! The crowd cheered.

"Finally! Dagget breaked Skulker's dominance!" Mr. Comanator said.

"Skulker is the National champ for a reason." said Desire.

"Because of politics!" Sandy said.

Dagget then waited for Skulker to get up until he hit him with a HUGE suplex! Then he picked him up and did it again! Dagget tried to do it again but then dropkicked Skulker in the face! The crowd cheered at him as he held Skulker. He hit the Muscular Savior! Then he jumped in the air and pointed to the ropes as Ember slided a chair to the ring and climbed on the apron. The ref argued with her. Dagget then ran and tried to hit her but she asked "You wanna get fired!?". Dagget turned around and Skulker kicked him and hit the Skulker Buster on the chair! He slided the chair out. Then he crawled at Dagget as the ref counted. 1... 2... 3!

**"Here is your winner, Skulker!"**

"Come on! He used that chair!" said Mr. Comanator.

"What chair?" Desire asked. "I'm just seeing the new National champ advancing here!"

"The National champ..." said Sandy. "It makes me sick!".

Skulker left with Ember and raised his title. Dagget held his head as the ref checked on him.

...

The cameras switched to Ricky Monique with Neji Hyugga.

"Neji" Ricky said. "You are going to face Shikamaru in a quarter finals match in few moments. Do you think you can win it?"

Neji chuckled.

"My destiny is to win it." Neji said. "I'm going to win it and to win all of the tournament here."

"But can you win Shikamaru, a former Five times champ?" asked Ricky.

"To be a Five times champ you should lose it Five times." Neji said. "But it's fine. I'm going to become the new end all be all in this company and going to carry it".

Neji looked at the camera.

"There are geniuses and there are dropouts" Neji said. "But a pretended genius is the worst kind of them all. See you in the ring".

Neji then left for the ring.

...

The cameras switched back to the ring.

**("My Last Breath" by Evanescence played)**

Neji came out to heavy heat from the crowd. He didn't worry about it.

"This match is scheduled for one fall, it is a quarter finals match of the King of the WWT tournament!" Allen Jacobs said. "Introducing first, from the Konoha Village in Japan, Neji Hyugga!" Jacobs said.

"Neji has defeated Naruto!" said Mr. Comanator. "But it was Kankuro that helped him".

"And how did Naruto reacted? Humiliated Kankuro earlier!" Desire said.

"Yeah, that was funny!" said Sandy.

**("In the Shadows" by The Rasmus played)**

The crowd cheered wildly as Shikamaru came out with Temari.

"And his opponent, accompanied by Temari, also fromKonoha Village in Japan, Shikamaru Nara!" said Jacobs.

"Shikamaru was the first to qualify by eliminating Danny Phantom!" Mr. Comanator said.

"And Danny had a much better match then Patrick or Naruto!" said Desire.

"And he was scolded by Spongebob for that!" Sandy said.

Shikamaru and Neji stared at eachother. Then they locked up. Neji tried to lock Shikamaru's waists but he elbowed him and held his neck. Shikamaru kicked Neji and then used the inverted headlock backbreaker. Then he started stomping on Neji and then he picked him up. He threw him to the corner and then ran at him. Neji just moved out of the way and dropkicked Shikamaru in the back!Shikamaru fell down. Neji then ran to the ropes and dropped his knee at Shikamaru. He covered him. 1... 2... Shikamaru kicked out. Neji then picked Shikamaru up and then started punching him in the face. He kicked him in the turnbuckle and punched him there.

"Can Shikamaru take all this offense?" asked Mr. Comanator.

"No. Neji is going to beat him for sure!" Desire said.

"This man needs to stop talking about destiny already." said Sandy.

Neji then chopped and punched Shikamaru in the corner and then kicked him. He picked him up and waited... He hit the vertical suplex! Neji then rolled to his feet and punched Shikamaru in the stomach. Then he locked Shikamaru in an abdominal stretch. Jason Smith asked Shikamaru if he taps out. Shikamaru screamed in pain as Temari tried to make the crowd cheer for Shikamaru. The crowd did started clapping. Shikamaru then hit Neji with the Jawbreaker! Neji then went to the outside and tried to talk to Temari. He yelled at her. Shikamaru, meanwhile, got up. He ran to the ropes and then jumped on Neji with a Suicide dive! The crowd cheered at this as both were on the floor.

"HOLY... Neji just got the suicide dive!" Mr. Comanator yelled.

"Temari distracted Neji, if that wouldn't happen then Shikamaru would've lost right now!" said Desire.

"There's no 'If', Shikamaru hit him." Sandy said.

Shikamaru then got up and threw Neji to the ring. He then climbed on the apron and hit the springboard dropkick... Neji moved out of the way. Then Neji punched Shikamaru on the ground and pulled him by the legs. He then catapaulted Shikamaru to the ropes and then clotheslined him down. Neji then started stomping on him and then threw him to the ropes. He then picked Shikamaru up and hit him with a slam! Neji then looked at the booing crowd and put his finger on Shikamaru. 1... 2... Shikamaru kicked out. Suddenly, **Patrick **came down the aisle. Neji looked at him and yelled at him as Patrick just looked at him.

"Shades of last week, where Neji came to see Patrick-Kankuro!" said Mr. Comanator.

"He has no business here! This idiot starfish!" Desire said.

"We'll see..." said Sandy. "I wonder what will happen".

Neji then threw Shikamaru to the corner and started punching him. Then Patrick jumped to the apron. Neji ran at him but Patrick jumped back down. Neji turned around and Shikamaru hit him with the leg lariat! The crowd then cheered as Shikamaru started chopping Neji and punching him. He then whipped him to the ropes and tackled him. The crowd cheered as Patrick laughed from the outside. Shikamaru then whipped Neji to the ropes and as he came back, he kicked him in the gut. Shikamaru hit the S-Factor! The crowd cheered. Temari then told Shikamaru to finish it. Shikamaru ran and hit the ShadowSault! Jason Smith counted the fall. 1... 2... 3!

**"Here is your winner, Shikamaru Nara!"**

The crowd cheered as Shikamaru got out of the ring and hugged with Temari. Jason raised his hand. He passed by Patrick who smiled at him.

"Shikamaru is advancing! He's in the Semi Finals against Skulker!" Mr. Comanator screamed.

"Patrick has cost Neji this match!" said Desire. "Neji could've been the king if not for him!"

"Unlike Neji, he didn't touch him!" Sandy said. "It was actually a clean victory".

Patrick then entered the ring. Neji got up from the Shadowsault and turned around... PATGORE! Patrick hit him with that move as the crowd cheered. Patrick just got up and then raised his hands before the crowd. The crowd was wild.

"I can't believe it!" said Mr. Comanator. "That was wild! But don't you go away, we're going to have Jake and Spongebob in a press confrence next!"

...

After the commercials, the cameras switched back to the ring. Bob Jones stood in the center of the ring as a lot of people from the press stood at ringside.

"Ladies and gentlemen," Jones said. "Welcome to the WWT World title press confrence. Please allow me to introduce first... The leader of the F-B-N... And the #1 contender for the World title, Spongebob Squarepants!"

**("The Kids Aren't Alright" by the Offspring played)**

Jimmy, Timmy, Danny Krabs and Squidward came out. The crowd booed them but then they pointed behind them.

**("Sell Your Soul" by Hollywood Undead played)**

The crowd booed, even more heavily, as Spongebob came out. He wore a suit and tie. He walked to the ring.

"I can't believe about what they did last week." said Mr. Comanator. "Squidward and Krabs are in the F-B-N in one of the most sickening things I've ever seen".

"Spongebob knew he should've refreshed the F-B-N." Desire said. "And that means without the Whipping Boys".

"They're called TNT now." said Sandy. "I've told you you shouldn't believe this guy!"

Spongebob sat on the far edge of the table.

"And now..." Bob Jones said. "The WWT World Heavyweight Champion... American Dragon Jake Long!"

**("It's My Life" by John Bon Jovi played)**

The crowd cheered as Jake Long came, in casual clothes, as he held his World title. He entered the ring and looked at the F-B-N. Then he raised his title and put it on the table.

Bob Jones looked at all of them.

"Well, we're going to start the press confrence." Jones said. "You can ask the participants what you want".

One man got up.

"I'm William from the Fiction Wrestling Fiction News," he said. "Spongebob, do you think that you still got another World title reign at you?"

Spongebob laughed.

"What kind of a stupid question is that?" he said. "Nobody held this title more times then me. So if I say I got another title reign, I can win it. And there's nothing you can do about it".

The crowd booed as another man got up.

"Mickey from the Wrestling looker," he said. "Jake, this is your biggest challenge to date. What will be your strategy?"

"Well," Jake said. "I can't tell you that with my opponent right here, however, I can say that I will hold nothing back and will make sure that this man won't become the champ".

Another guy got up.

"Fernando from Lucha News," he said in a mexican accent. "Spongebob, you've kicked El Tigre and Truman X from the F-B-N and stepped on Tigre's mask. Why?"

Spongebob looked at him.

"Maybe because they're losers?" Spongebob said. "Come on, what is it that you mexicans worship those masks? Are you that ugly?" he asked.

The crowd booed.

"Come on, he bought a new mask!" Spongebob said. "Just stop that. Please! Who cares about a stupid Tiger's mask?"

Another one got up.

"David from Entertainment for you," he said. "Jake, do you think that a victory here can make you one of the greatest in this world?"

Jake smiled.

"An excellent question." he said. "Look, in my view, I am the best and the greatest. That's not cockiness, that's because I got this." he raised the belt. "This belt says 'Wrestling Champion' and as long as I'm holding it, I'm the best. If I won't retain it, if I'll lose it, then I will not be the best. So yes, a victory in this match, just like any other victory, will make me keep my position as the greatest".

A fish got up.

"Macarel McFish from Bikini Botton News," he said.

"What's up?" Spongebob said.

"This question is for Squidward and Mr. Krabs. What made you join the F-B-N?" he asked.

Squidward and Mr. Krabs looked at eachother.

"We needed to remind people here who's the best tag team in here." Squidward said.

"Yeah, we want the respect we deserve." Krabs said.

The crowd booed.

"Yeah, respect is to turn on the fans." Jake said.

"We didn't ask you, Jake." Spongebob said.

"I don't care, Spongebob." Jake said.

Spongebob stopped the F-B-N.

"You are a great example of what's wrong with those people, Jake." Spongebob said. "They just can't believe that in reality, there aren't cool stories like that and the favorite is actually winning the match. And in this world, the good guy doesn't always win and doesn't always defeat the ruler. So you can choose to believe in that or you can just believe in reality".

"Reality?" Jake asked. "The reality is I've respected you a lot. That was until you've turned your back on those fans. What has gotten in to you? We've tried to keep your legacy against those idiots and you've decided you wanna join them? You're just a hypocrite here. That's why I want to make you stop and to prove that you're not the best anymore. The best is the one who's holding this belt!"

"And that would've been me after I'll beat you!" Spongebob said.

Both got up. They looked at eachother.

"Gentlemen..." Bob Jones said.

Suddenly, **Truman and Tigre **ran through the crowd and started attacking Spongebob! The crowd cheered wildly. Squidward and Mr. Krabs then started attacking them as Jake Long ran to the ropes. He hit the jumping clothesline on the F-B-N! The crowd cheered. Jake started punching Spongebob down and then he ripped his suit. Then he kicked Spongebob in the gut and put him in the DDT position. Jimmy then punched Jake in the back, helping Spongebob to run away!

"Come on!" said Mr. Comanator.

Squidward, Krabs and Danny ran away as well. Then Jimmy tried to run away as well but Truman and Tigre stopped him!

"Wait, you can't do that!" Desire screamed.

They threw Jimmy on the table. Jake then climbed on the table and kicked Jimmy in the gut. He hit the Dragon DDT, breaking the table!

"The table is broken!" yelled Sandy. "Jimmy is out now!"

Spongebob and the F-B-N, save for Jimmy, looked at horror in the ring. Jake, Truman and Tigre looked at them as Jake raised the belt.

"The F-B-N live.. To fight another day." said Mr. Comanator. "Right here at Des Moines, Jake is making a point. Good night!"

The show ended as Jake celebrated with Truman and Tigre as his song played.

* * *

**Quick results:**

**King of the WWT Qualifying match: **Chouji def. Wolfgang

**King of the WWT ****Qualifying** match: Sasquatch def. Captain Youngblood

**King of the WWT ****Qualifying** match: Timmy Turner def. Chris Griffin

**WWT National Title:** Skulker def. Bart Simpson (c) by forfeit

**King of the WWT Quarter-Finals match: **Skulker def. Dagget Beaver

**King of the WWT Quarter-Finals match: **Shikamaru Nara def. Neji Hyugga

* * *

**Card for King of the WWT:**

**WWT World Championship: **Jake Long (c) vs Spongebob Squarepants

**King of the WWT Finals:** TBD vs TBD

**WWT Television-National Championship Unification:** Kappa Mikey (TV champ) vs Skulker (National champ)

**WWT Womens Championship:** Ino vs Lydia vs Sakura vs Shego

* * *

Jake is proving his point against the F-B-N.

When will it end? Who will be the King?

Please review.


	14. Eye for an Eye

Come on, you guys...

I got no reviews? Really? Come on...

Well, tonight we're going to have the quarter and semi finals matches for the tournament.

And I can assure you, it's going to be hot.

I only own my OC.

* * *

WWT Monday Night Program: June Week 3

"Across the Nation" by The Union Underground plays as the intro to WWT Monday Night Program, fireworks go off on top of the TVtron. You can see signs like "TNT!" or "I want the Crown!".

"We're LIVE up north, from the** Ottawa Civic Center at Ottawa, Ontario**, and again it's that time, it's Monday Night Program! Mr. Comanator, Desire and Sandy are here!" Mr. Comanator said. "Tonight we got four matches in the King of the WWT that will determine the finals!".

"Shikamaru vs Skulker in a Semi Finals match!" said Desire. "Also, two quarter finals matches: Chouji vs Kankuro and Timmy vs Sasquatch."

"And the winners of those two matches will face eachother tonight!" Sandy said. "Therefore, tonight we'll know which two will be in the finals!"

"I wonder who will those be!" said Mr. Comanator. "Shikamaru is on a roll, but Skulker is vicious".

"If Skulker will win, will he have a double duty?" Desire asked. "That's a big question, but I know that Timmy will be the winner".

"It will be hard for him to do so." said Sandy.

**("My Last Breath" by Evanescence played)**

The crowd booed as Neji went out. He looked at the crowd that booed him. Then he entered the ring and raised his hands.

"Neji is angry because of what happened last week!" Mr. Comanator said.

"Patrick cost him the victory!" said Desire. "Patrick talks about respect and honor, where does that enter?".

"An eye for an eye." Sandy said.

Neji took the microphone. "People here are trying to stop the destiny of me being the greatest wrestler of our generation. We all know that there's no way to stop destiny and if you're trying to mess up with it, you're just going to end up with destruction on your part. That's why you shouldn't mess with it. But last week, one wrestler did messed up with me".

Neji waited as he looked at the crowd.

"I'm not going to shut up at this." he said. "I know that Patrick Star is listening. Patrick Star is angry because he knows he can't become a king, and he was passed over again and again, for better wrestler. He never had a World title shot, always lost when he was going to get them, and now, because of me, he won't be able to sell himself as the king. That was, obviously, because I'm the real king. But Patrick decided that if he can't become the king, then he can pervent me from becoming a king!"

"Like you've did to him?" Mr. Comanator asked.

"Patrick Star, I'm not going to beg." Neji said. "I want you in this ring right now, apologizing to me!"

Neji waited in the ring. He leaned on the turnbuckle.

"Come here, Patrick..." Neji said.

**("Out Of My Way" by Seether played)**

Patrick came out as the crowd cheered wildly. He entered the ring and stared at Neji.

"You made me very... VERY... Angry." Patrick said.

Neji looked at him.

"You hated me interfering in YOUR match?" Patrick asked. "You've did the exact same thing to me two weeks ago! The only reason why I'm not the king is because of you. And you have the BALLS to tell me that? Really?"

"He attacked you because you've ran your mouth!" said Desire.

"Now the only thing that makes me angry is that Kankuro, the same man that you've helped him beating me, is still in the tournament!" Patrick said. "And I hope that won't last long".

"You're right, just right!" Sandy said.

"You should be ashamed of yourself!" Neji said. "You're playing the role of a troubleshooter, the thing is that all those values you're fighting for simply aren't true. Justice? Who's listening to justice in this world? Humans are bad creatures. And you are a starfish".

"You're a really weird guy." Patrick said. "I've told you, Neji, no one cared about you, your philosophy, or what ever you think about people in this world. You know what I do care? About me kicking your ass. I want your ass at King of the WWT".

Neji looked at him. The crowd chanted "Yes! Yes! Yes!".

"Fine." Neji said. "Destiny is going to slap you right in the face when you'll face me in thirteen days".

Both Patrick and Neji stared at eachother. Neji was the first to back off, leaving the ring.

"Patrick and Neji will fight in thirteen days!" said Mr. Comanator.

"You're heard what Neji said!" Desire said. "He's going to use his destiny to stop Patrick!"

"He can use destiny." said Sandy. "But Patrick will give him reality!"

...

The cameras switched to Ember McLain, with her legs on the table. She looked on the two Beavers standing in front of her. Both of the Beavers looked hurt. Their titles were on their shoulders.

"We know you're up to something!" Dagget said.

"Me?" Ember asked.

"Yeah!" Norbert said. "We don't buy it... We don't buy Skulker leaving the F-B-N for you. You're up to something".

"Really?" Ember kept asking.

"Don't mess with us, Ember!" Dagget said. He slammed his fist on the table, making Ember put her legs down. Then he held his arm in pain.

"You can't scream at me!" Ember said. "I'm the Commissioner. I don't care if Skulker actually did injured you or not. You two are the tag team champions. And you know what? I suddenly realized that you've didn't defend your titles since Cartoonland!"

Dagget and Norbert looked at eachother.

"We're injured." Norbert said.

"I don't care." Ember said. "Tonight, you two will defend your titles against Mr. Krabs and Squidward. How is that for 'Something', huh?"

Dagget and Norbert looked angry. They left.

"Don't you mess with ME, Beavers." Ember said. She put her legs on the table again.

...

The cameras switched back to the ring.

**("Master Of Puppets" by Metallica played)**

The crowd booed as Kankuro came out to the ring. He looked angry.

"This match is scheduled for one fall, it is a quarter finals match for the King of the WWT tournament!" said Allen Jacobs. "Introducing first, from the Sand Village in Japan, Kankuro!"

"What? What do you mean a tag team titles match?" Mr. Comanator said.

"Who cares? There's Kankuro!" said Desire.

"Ember can't do that! Can she?" Sandy said.

**("In The End" by Linkin Park played)**

The crowd cheered a bit as Chouji walked to the ring.

"And his opponent, from Konoha Village in Japan, Chouji Akimichi!" Allen Jacobs said.

"She can't do that, I don't care about the match!" said Mr. Comanator.

"Who can blame you? There's Chouji!" Desire said.

"That's the Cinderella story of this tournament!" said Sandy.

Kankuro just attacked Chouji on his back and kept punching him. Then he kicked Chouji but Chouji knocked him down. Chouji punched him down on the mat and then played for the crowd. Chouji then pushed Kankuro to the corner and kicked him. He tackled him but then Kankuro stopped him and headbutted him. He then put Chouji in the corner and started punching him. He whipped him and hit a short arm clothesline on Chouji, knocking him down. Kankuro then started stomping on Chouji and dropped his elbow on him. He picked Chouji up and then hit him with a Suplex! Kankuro covered Chouji. 1... 2... Chouji kicked out. Kankuro looked angry.

"I don't know what to say... Ember is just going wild." Mr. Comanator said.

"Comment about the match!" said Desire.

"The winner of this match will fight again tonight!" Sandy said. "Who will pull it off?".

Kankuro picked Chouji up and uppercut him. Kankuro then kicked him in the face. He whipped him to the ropes and then hit him with the atomic drop. He then slammed Chouji. He ran to the ropes and Chouji moved away from him. Chouji then ran and dropkicked Kankuro! The crowd cheered. Chouji then climbed on the top rope. He then jumped with a headbutt... But Kankuro moved out of the way! Chouji hit the mat. Kankuro then covered. 1... 2... Chouji kicked out. Kankuro got angry and argued with the ref. He punched Chouji and whipped him to the ropes. Then he hit him with his knee. Kankuro ran and hit Chouji with his knee on the mat, making Chouji cough.

"Patrick said it makes him sick that Kankuro is still on the tournament." said Mr. Comanator.

"Patrick can say a lot of stuff." Desire said. "None of that actually matters!"

"I wonder if Kankuro will actually be the king." said Sandy.

Kankuro then punched Chouji on the mat. He then hit a snapmare and locked a headlock on Chouji. Suddenly, the crowd cheered as **Naruto **came out to the ring. Kankuro looked at him and yelled "You stay out of this!". Chouji then kicked him in his knee. Chouji then hit a backbreaker on Kankuro, putting him on the mat. 1... 2... Kankuro kicked out. Chouji ran and Kankuro hit him with a drop toe hold. Then he started yelling at Naruto who shook the hands of the fans and made them chant "Kankuro sucks!". Kankuro turned around and Chouji kicked him in the gut! Chouji then picked Kankuro up and hit the Muscle Buster! He covered. 1... 2... 3!

**"Here is your winner, Chouji Akimichi!"** Allen Jacobs said.

Chouji then left the ring as the crowd cheered. He shook hands with Naruto. Naruto then looked at Kankuro.

"Chouji has won again!" Mr. Comanator said. "He'll fight here again tonight!"

"Come on!" yelled Desire. "Why don't you object to this?"

"Once again, Naruto didn't attack Kankuro." Sandy said.

Naruto then entered the ring and kicked Kankuro in the face. Then he tried to pick him up for the Cursed Seal. Kankuro got away and ran away. He just looked at Naruto, scared.

"And we'll go to commercials with that..." Sandy said. "Kankuro the chicken...".

...

After the commercials, the cameras switched to a village. You can hear the banjo playing.

"Da World is about to change!" a southern voice said.

A cow gave milk to a bucket.

"We're going to prove once and for all that a country boy can survive!" The voice said.

The pictures of the environment were shown.

"And then... It's going to be baaaaaad" it said.

The banjo then knocked down a tree.

Fuzzy Lumpkins looked at the camera.

"Stay away..." Fuzzy said. "And be afraid".

Fuzzy dissappeared from the camera.

_Fuzzy Lumpkins is coming... Next week..._

...

The cameras switched to Kankuro. He walked on the backstage, angry.

"God Da..." he spat. Then he pushed a box he saw there.

"What do you looking at?" he yelled at staff members. Then he saw Mr. TV.

"You!" he said. "I want you to fix this! Fix this now!"

"No." TV said.

"You'll fix it right now!" Kankuro yelled. TV got into his face.

"Don't yell at me. EVER!"

Kankuro laughed.

"You're just like Ember, playing favorites." he said. "I shouldn't count on you... I should go and do it by myself..."

Kankuro was about to go as TV stopped him.

"What are you going to do?" asked TV.

"Who knows?" Kankuro asked. "I mean... I'm unstable, right? I'm obsessed with being a winner, right? Who knows what I'm going to do to Naruto when I'll find him..."

Kankuro was about to go again as TV stopped him again.

"Fine, you'll have him at King of the WWT." TV said. Kankuro smiled.

"I thought so..." he said.

...

The cameras switched back to the ring.

**("ShowStopper" by Tobymac played)**

The crowd booed as Timmy walked to the ring. He looked cocky.

"This match is scheduled for one fall, it is the final quarter finals match for the King of the WWT tournament!" said Allen Jacobs. "Introducing first, from Dimmsdale, California, Timmy Turner!".

"Timmy can really become the king!" said Mr. Comanator. "But in order to do so, he will need to fight two big guys!"

"Sasquatch now and Chouji later?" Desire asked. "I don't know if he can pull it off".

"I hope he can't, he's the most undeserving man." said Sandy.

**("The Zoo" by Bruce Dickinson played)**

The crowd cheered as Sasquatch walked to he ring.

"And his opponent," said Allen Jacobs. "From the Animals Kingdom, Sasquatch!"

"Macho Animal King!" Mr. Comanator said. "He can win it all tonight".

"I could've done it if I would've this big." said Desire.

"You're not? I can't believe it!" Sandy said.

Sasquatch looked at Timmy. Timmy just looked at him, looking smug... And then fell on his knees. Timmy started begging Sasquatch to not hurt him. The crowd cheered. Sasquatch looked at Timmy... And kicked him in the head! Sasquatch then started punching Timmy and choking him on the mat. Sasquatch then picked Timmy up and hit the spinebuster on Timmy. 1... 2... Timmy kicked out. Timmy then rolled out of the ring and held his back in pain. Sasquatch then played for the crowd as they cheered. Timmy got up and leaned on the apron. The ref counted him out and reached five as Timmy entered the ring. He looked in pain.

"Timmy cannot win here!" said Mr. Comanator.

"I'm being afraid for Timmy's career!" Desire said.

"Don't be so dramatic!" said Sandy.

Timmy then ran to Sasquatch but Sasquatch catched him in a bearhug. Sasquatch threw Timmy on the turnbuckle in snake eyes. Then Sasquatch ran at him and squashes him on the turnbuckle! Timmy fell down as Sasquatch laughed about it. He then covered Timmy. 1... 2... Timmy kicked out. Sasquatch just threw Timmy to the ropes. Timmy moved from under Sasquatch and then dropkicked him in the back. He dropkicked him again. Sasquatch turned around and tried to slam Timmy. Timmy hit him with headscissors! Sasquatch fell on the mat. Timmy then used the ropes. Timmy ran to the ropes and then hit a springboard knee strike. He covered Sasquatch. 1... 2... Sasquatch kicked out.

"Timmy finally managed to hit Sasquatch with something." Mr. Comanator said.

"Poor Timmy... Mr. TV tries to stop him from winning the tournament." said Desire.

"It's a smart idea." Sandy said.

Timmy then kicked Sasquatch and tried to pick him up. It obviously didn't work. Timmy kicked Sasquatch and ran to the ropes. Sasquatch then picked Timmy up and hit him with a backbreaker! Sasquatch then climbed on the turnbuckle. He was going to the top turnbuckle. Timmy then got up and started punching him. He kept punching him. Then Timmy tried to pick Sasquatch up. In a great affort, he managed to pick Sasquatch up and slammed him on the mat! Timmy then breathed deeply on the mat. He got up and then went to the turnbuckles. He then climbed on the top turnbuckle and looked at Sasquatch. He hit the Timmy Star! He covered. 1... 2... 3!

**"Here is your winner, Timmy Turner!"** Allen Jacobs said.

Timmy got his hand raised. Then he fell on his knees, tired. He went to the bacl.

"Timmy is doing some unbealivable stuff!" said Mr. Comanator. "But he needs to face Chouji!"

"All of this is unfair." Desire said. "But I know that Timmy can beat the odds!"

"I hope he won't." said Sandy. "Timmy vs Chouji, later on tonight. We'll come back after the commercial break!"

...

After the commercials, the cameras switched to Ricky Monique with Mikey and the Color Rangers.

"Mikey, you've requested this time to speak," Ricky said. "What's on your mind?"

"I'll tell you what." Mikey said. "Last week, I've sat on my couch, watching the show. And then I heard a call for help. Do you know who it was?"

"Um... No." Ricky said.

"It was Bart Simpson." Mikey said. "And then I found out that Youngblood attacked him with his hook, injuring Bart severely, and giving the National title to a monster named Skulker. Is this right? How's this right?"

Ricky was dumbfounded. "I don't know..."

"Fear not, citizen Ricky!" Green said. "We're going to answer citizen Bart's call of emergency and we'll save him!"

"STOP!" Mikey yelled. The Color Rangers stopped.

"This is very, very serious." he said. "I'm going to find Skulker and to show him that a hero can save everyone. And he'll regret the day he started this".

Mikey looked to the camera and raised his TV title.

...

The cameras switched to Shikamaru and Temari, who were walking to the ring. Then they stopped as they seen Chouji.

"Chouji, how are you?" Shikamaru asked.

Chouji nodded. "I'm fine. Both of us got big challenges tonight, Shikamaru".

"Yeah..." Temari said. "We're going to the ring right now. We got Skulker, this monster..."

"Beat him." Chouji said. "You'll beat the monster. I'll beat the maniac. And then we'll reach the finals".

Shikamaru looked at Chouji.

"I'll beat him." he said. "You... You'll be careful of Turner".

Shikamaru went to the ring. Temari looked at Chouji.

"Be careful..." she said. "Fine?"

"Of course." Chouji said.

Temari followed to the ring.

...

The cameras switched to the ring.

**("Hunt You Down" by Savlia played)**

The crowd booed as Skulker raised his National title. He looked at his National title and threw it to the ring. Then he entered the ring.

"This match is scheduled for one fall, it is a semi-finals match for the King of the WWT tournament!" said Allen Jacobs. "Introducing first, from the Ghost Zone, Skulker!"

"He actually threw the belt down!" said Mr. Comanator. "Why he holds it anyway? Why does he participating in the tournament?"

"I wonder what will Skulker do when he'll win here..." Desire said. "He can fight twice, you know!"

"I wonder if the Beavers were right about what they said." said Sandy.

**("In The Shadows" by The Rasmus played)**

The crowd wildly cheered as Shikamaru and Temari walked to the ring.

"And his opponent," Allen Jacobs said. "Accompanied by Temari, from Konoha Village in Japan, Shikamaru Nara!"

"This man got something to prove!" said Mr. Comanator. "Can him and Chouji fight in the finals?"

"Timmy is more tired then Chouji, but Skulker and Shikamaru are fresh." Desire said.

"We're going to see it now!" said Sandy.

Skulker kneed Shikamaru in his neck and then started punching him. He kept punching him and whipped him to the ropes. Then he tackled Shikamaru to the mat, and started stomping on Shikamaru. Temari screamed at him and Skulker roared at her. Skulker then threw Shikamaru to the corner and started elbowing him there. He whipped him to the corner and then hit him with his back. Shikamaru fell on his butt. Then Skulker choked Shikamaru in the corner and hit a snapmare. Skulker ran to the ropes and hit the knee drop on Shikamaru. Skulker covered. 1... 2... Shikamaru kicked out. Skulker just kept punching Shikamaru on the mat as Shikamaru screamed.

"Skulker is just destroying Shikamaru!" Mr. Comanator said.

"And he is the non-suspended guy! Youngblood was the one who got suspended!" said Desire.

"What will happen if Skulker wins?" Sandy said. "Will he do two matches?".

Skulker punched Shikamaru as he picked him up. He punched him to the ropes and whipped him. Shikamaru quickly hit the sunset flip! 1... 2... Skulker kicked out. Skulker then kicked Shikamaru in the face. Then he whipped Shikamaru to the ropes and hit the sidewalk slam on Shikamaru. Then he covered. 1... 2... Shikamaru kicked out. Skulker kept punching Shikamaru and then kicked him in the gut. He hit a suplex! Then he got up and hit another one! He got up again and then hit a backbreaker on poor Shikamaru. Temari screamed and Skulker just went out. He looked at her and then he pat her down! Shikamaru seen it and got angry. Then he went out and punched Skulker in the face!

"You're not touching an another man's woman!" said Mr. Comanator.

"Stop Shikamaru!" Desire said. "He has a rage, I think it's a steroid rage!"

"I would've been angry if I were him!" said Sandy.

Shikamaru then whipped Skulker and clotheslined him out of the ring. He threw Skulker back to the ring and then started punching him. He then ran to the ropes and hit Skulker with a bulldog! Then he kept punching Skulker on the mat. He put him on the ropes, ran and then hit him with a knee strike! The crowd cheered. Shikamaru then ran to the ropes and hit a knee strike on Skulker. Skulker didn't fell, but Shikamaru dropkicked him and he fell. Then Shikamaru ran to the ropes and hit a splash on Skulker! Skulker moved out of the way and tried to kick Shikamaru. Shikamaru blocked it and kicked him. He hit the S-Factor! He covered. 1... 2... 3!

**"Here is your winner, Shikamaru Nara!" **Jacobs said.

Shikamaru celebrated as Temari entered the ring and kissed him. Then Skulker got up and they got out of the ring. Skulker held his head in pain.

"Shikamaru has done it! Can Chouji?" asked Mr. Comanator. "They wanna be in the finals!"

"But Chouji got Timmy as an opponent" Desire said.

"We'll find that out in few moments!" said Sandy. "I can't wait!".

...

The cameras switched to Jake Long. He wore his title on his waists and wore his usual red vest. He looked at the two Beavers that were checked by the trainer.

"Ember is just... Just..." Jake said.

"Don't you worry, I'm going to carry this match...OW!" Dagget said as the trainer touched his shoulder.

"Sorry..." The Trainer said.

"You can't carry anything!" Jake said.

"What about me?" Norbert asked.

"You're slightly better then last week." the trainer said. "However, that doesn't mean you are 100 percent".

"That's fine." Norbert said. "Even in 70 percent I can win those two traitors".

"Beavers, you should be careful..." Jake said. "The F-B-N are dirty".

"We're dirty?"

**Spongebob and Jimmy** came out. They looked at the two Beavers. Jimmy held his neck in pain from last week's attack.

"What ever happened to you?" Jimmy asked.

"You know very well!" Dagget said as he tried to get up. He held his shoulder again.

Norbert got up instead of him. "You've sent Skulker after us!"

"Hey, Skulker's with Ember, she has nothing to do with us!" Spongebob said.

"And Youngblood has nothing to do with you?" asked Jake.

"Oh, he never had nothing with us." Jimmy said. "By the way, Jake, you're lucky I'm not suing you for what you've done to me".

"Nothing?" Dagget asked. "You know what else has nothing to do with you? Honor. You two attacked Truman and Tigre. Don't you ashame of yourself?"

"Oh, come on..." Spongebob said. "I'll pay for his mask..."

"His mask!?" Jake laughed. "You know nothing, Spongebob. You know what? You should just go away before I'll get really angry".

Spongebob just left with Jimmy. The Beavers looked at him angrily.

...

The cameras switched to the backstage, where Sasquatch was interviewed by Bob Jones.

"Sasquatch, you got beat by Timmy Turner." he said. "Well, you are not in the semi finals. Do you believe you got slammed by Timmy?"

"It's unbelivable." Sasquatch said. "I wasn't careful enough and that's why he managed to slam me from the top rope. You know, when it's a big guy like me... It's lethal. So I got hurt by that fall... And that's how Timmy has advanced".

"Who do you think will win the next semi finals match and will face Shikamaru?" Jones asked.

"Well, because I fought Timmy, I did most of the job." Sasquatch said. "So I guess Chouji will be the one who will win".

"So you're saying," Jones said. "A Shika-Cho final?"

"A Shika-Cho final?" Sasaquatch asked. "Oooooooooh Yeah!"

"Well, thank you," Jones said. "Now..."

"No no no, you're not stopping it." **Wolfgang's **voice was heard.

Wolfgang came with Cartman. Cartman ate a dougnut.

"And you want...?" asked Jones.

"Listen, I'm going to make this short and sweet."Wolfgang said. "We are here to announce a new tag team after we've seen how good we were as a tag team last month. We are going to take the tag team division by storm".

"He's right!" Cartman said, still eating. "We're going to be the champs!"

"Ummm... What is your name?" asked Jones.

"We?" asked Wolfgang. "We are the Bully's Authority".

"The bully's authority?" asked Sasquatch.

"Respect the Bully's Authority!" Cartman said.

"Respect?" Sasquatch asked again. "Please..."

"We don't give a rat's ass about your opinion!" Wolfgang said. "How about asking us who we think will reach the finals?"

"It's kinda easy..." Sasquatch said. "Chouji defeated you pretty badly, so..."

Wolfgang looked at Sasquatch. "He got lucky".

"Got lucky that you're dumb." Sasquatch laughed.

"And I think that's my cue to go..." Jones said and ran away.

"Take that back." Wolfgang said. "Or..."

"And your friend's fat." Sasquatch said.

Cartman stopped eating. "Did you just call me fat?" he asked.

Sasquatch thought. "Oooooooooh Ye..."

**BAM! **Cartman and Wolfgang started attacking Sasquatch! They knocked him down and Wolfgang punched him in the face. Wolfgang started screaming.

"Is that it, you stupid son of a..."

He kept punching Sasquatch until he got bloody! Cartman then ran and hit the Big Boy Splash. Cartman then got up and Wolfgang kept punching. Then he got up and looked at Sasquatch.

"Respect..." Wolfgang said.

"The Bullies." Cartman said.

Both did a fist punch and and left as Sasquatch was laying, and the cameras went down to commercials.

...

After the break, the cameras switched to the ring.

**("In The End" by Linkin Park played)**

"This match is scheduled for one fall, it is the lastsemi-finals match for the King of the WWT tournament!" said Allen Jacobs. "Introducing first, from the Konoha Village in Japan, Chouji Akimichi!"

Chouji walked to the ring, looking determined. He jumped to the ring.

"This man wants to achieve his dream!" said Mr. Comanator. "Can he qualify for the finals?"

"Mr. TV's plan!" Desire said. "To stop Timmy from achieving his goal!"

"We need to stop him right now." said Sandy.

**("ShowStopper" by Tobymac played)**

The crowd booed wildly as Timmy walked to the ring. He still looked tired from the previous match.

"And his opponent!" said Allen Jacobs. "From Dimmsdale, California, Timmy Turner!".

"This man wants to be the King, but he got the world against him!" Mr. Comanator said.

"No one in this world is going to stop Timmy from doing it!" said Desire.

"We've seen Timmy beating Sasquatch!" Sandy said. "But this time... He got Chouji".

Timmy entered the ring and Chouji started right away punching him. Timmy fell on his knees and Chouji started kicking him. Chouji then kicked him to the corner and then started choking him there. Chouji then whipped Timmy to the other side but then hit him with an STO! The crowd cheered as Chouji covered. 1... 2... Timmy kicked out. Chouji held Timmy and started elbowing him in the head. Chouji kept doing it until Timmy screamed in pain and the ref told him to stop. Chouji then picked Timmy up in a bearhug. Then as Timmy kept screaming, Chouji hit the Belly to Belly Suplex! The crowd exploded. Chouji covered. 1... 2... Timmy kicked out yet again. Chouji shook his head.

"Timmy, it's just smarter to not kick out when you're messing with Chouji." said Mr. Comanator.

"Timmy is not going to give up now!" Desire said. "He's so close!"

"Chouji can't give up on a match with Shikamaru!" said Sandy.

Chouji started punching Timmy and then put him on the ropes. He whipped him. Chouji then hit the backdrop on Timmy. Timmy kept yelling. Chouji then started punching Timmy on the mat and then picked him up. He chopped him and then picked him up on his shoulder. He hit the Death Valley Driver! Timmy rolled out of the ring. Chouji waited until Timmy got up and entered to the ring. Timmy then dodged a clothesline and hit a springboard dropkick. Chouji fell down and Timmy tried to choke him. Chouji kicked him in the face and Timmy again got out of the ring. Chouji got sick of it and then got out of the ring... As Timmy started punching him on the outside!

"Timmy is starting to fight!" Mr. Comanator said.

"Go, Timmy!" said Desire. "You gotta do it! Do it for everyone!"

"For the love of... What has gotten into him!?" Sandy asked.

Timmy threw Chouji to the ring and then suplexed him! He waited until he got up and slammed him to a backbreaker. Timmy then tried to pin Chouji. 1... 2... Chouji threw Timmy to the mat. Chouji then hit an Enzuigiri on Timmy! Both were down as the crowd clapped. Chouji then got up as Timmy got up as well. Chouji hit the Atomic Drop! Chouji started clotheslining and chopping Timmy. He then picked Timmy up in what seemed as a Muscle Buster... Only for Timmy to hit him with a big DDT! Timmy then got up as he climbed on the top turnbuckle. He yelled "I'm the King!" and jumped with the Timmy Star! He covered. 1... 2... 3!

**"Here is your winner, Timmy Turner!"**

"Timmy has done it! He qualified!" said Mr. Comanator.

"YEAH! GO TIMMY!" Desire said. "King Turner, here we come!"

"Remember that he still got Shikamaru to pass." said Sandy. "Poor Chouji, he wanted to face Shikamaru in the finals".

Timmy got his hand raised and then he left. The crowd booed him.

...

The cameras switched to Freakshow with Lydia and the other ghosts.

"Hello, humans." Freakshow said. "We've took this time to try and promote our new business. Freakshow's house of dreams".

The crowd booed.

"Freakshow's house of dreams will help you in your life." he said. "You can relive moments. You can fix them if you want to. You can also create moments that you want to have. Nothing is impossible here".

He looked at Lydia.

"That's why we're here for you. When you'll pay us, you'll have the moment of your life. You'll be relived and will feel well. It's all for you." Freakshow said.

"However..."

He put his rode up. It glew.

"Even I can't fix some moments." Freakshow said. "The moment of my Lydia winning the Womens title in thirteen days is unpreventable".

Lydia made a noise with her chain.

"Therefore... You can't pervent this moment".

**Shego, Sakura and Ino** suddenly attacked Freakshow and the Ghosts! They kept attacking him as they screamed. Shego then stomped on Lydia.

"You don't attack me, you b..." she said.

Ino then stopped Shego. Shego looked at her.

"We'll see you at the Pay Per View." Ino said.

Then she and Sakura left, as Shego was alone. She stomped on Lydia and then left.

...

You can see Squidward and Mr. Krabs walking to the ring.

"Those two can win the tag titles again tonight..." Mr. Comanator said. "Next!"

...

The cameras switched to Zaku, Dosu and Kin. They were with Ember on the backstage.

"Come on, Ember!" Zaku said. "We are the real #1 contenders, you know it! We've had the interactions with the Beavers at the Battle Royal!"

"Yeah, I know, but I can't actually give you the match." Ember said. "You see... The committee doesn't think you're qualified".

"We are the most violent team in here." Dosu said. "We can defeat them when we'll want. We could've take the titles tonight for you, because actually, we're better then Squidward and Krabs".

"But Squidward and Krabs actually made a point during the last couple of weeks." Ember said.

"We can make a point as well!" Kin said. "We can make a point! Who do you want us to attack?"

"I don't want you to attack anybody." Ember said.

"We can if you want to!" Zaku said.

The door was opened and T-N-T entered.

"Are you out of your mind?" Truman asked.

"You've heard about knocking?" asked Ember.

"We've heard you gave Squidward and Krabs a title shot!" Tigre said. "You're rewarding them for attacking us?"

"No, I punish the Beavers for trying to blame me for something false." Ember said.

Truman laughed. "You know, Ember, if I didn't know better, I would've thought you are on the F-B-N".

Ember laughed. "Me and Danny? On the same side?"

"Yeah." Tigre said.

"Okay, it was nice seeing you." Ember said. "But now, all five of you, can you leave my office?"

The five people left her office.

"Now let's see the main event..." Ember said.

...

The cameras switched back to the ring.

**("Ode to Joy" By Heavenly played)**

Squidward and Krabs came out. The crowd booed them heavily.

"This match is scheduled for one fall, it is for the WWT Tag Team Championship!" Allen Jacobs said. "Introducing first, from Bikini Bottom, Pacific Ocean, Squidward Tentacles and Mr. Krabs!" Jacobs said.

"Those two are the first tag team champions!" said Mr. Comanator. "Can they take the titles again?"

"I love their new attitude! Now they know who they are!" Desire said.

"Yeah, they are Spongebob's stooges again!" said Sandy.

**("Born To Be Wild" by Steppanwolf played)**

The crowd cheered as the Beavers came out. Dagget held his gut.

"And their opponents, from the Beavers Dam, Dagget and Norbert, the Angry Beavers!" said Jacobs.

"Dagget is injured. Norbert is going to carry this match!" Mr. Comanator said.

"Tag Team Wrestling is about two people, and Norbert is just one!" said Desire.

"You have to wonder if the Beavers were right!" Sandy said.

Norbert opened the match with Squidward. Squidward offered Norbert a handshake. Norbert looked at the crowd and just slapped Squidward's hand. Then they locked up and Norbert locked Squidward's head. Squidward locked Norbert in a chicken wing but Norbert took him down. Squidward tried to choke Norbert with his legs but Norbert punched him. Then they got up and he hit Squidward with and armdrag and locked his arm. Norbert then locked an armbar and Squidward reached the ropes. Jason Smith made Norbert release the hold. Squidward then hiptossed Norbert to the mat and put him on the corner. He tagged Krabs and both kicked Norbert in the corner as Dagget looked.

"We're seeing here the disadvantage of the Beavers." said Mr. Comanator.

"And it's also Squidward and Krabs best quality!" Desire said.

"Only in WWT the Tag division is that important." said Sandy.

Mr. Krabs then punched and uppercut Norbert. He whipped him to the ropes and then kicked Norbert in the face with a big boot. Krabs then dropped his elbow on Norbert and pinned him. 1... 2... Norbert kicked out. Krabs then whipped Norbert to the corner and tagged Squidward in. Then he held Norbert as Squidward jumped on him with a leg drop. Squidward covered. 1... 2... Norbert kicked out. Squidward then looked on the booing crowd and waved them off. He put Norbert in the corner and started punching him. He then tried to powerbomb Norbert to the corner but Norbert kicked him in the back. Norbert crawled to his corner and tried to breath. Suddenly Dagget tagged himself in.

"Wait... You can't tag yourself!" Mr. Comanator yelled.

"You've said Dagget is injured, right?" asked Desire.

"He is, but he couldn't stand seeing his brother being destroyed like it!" Sandy said.

Norbert tried to argue with Dagget but Dagget told him to rest. Dagget then ran and dropkicked Squidward. Dagget held his back in pain. He ran to the ropes but Squidward hit him with a back suplex. Dagget fell on the mat. Squidward then stomped on Dagget who yelled in pain. Squidward then picked Dagget up and tagged Krabs. He dropped Dagget with a backbreaker and Krabs jumped on him with a springboard splash! Krabs covered and Jason Smith counted. 1... 2... Dagget kicked out as Krabs argued with Jason. Krabs punched Dagget and whipped him to the ropes. Then he hit him with his knee. Dagget fell on the mat as Norbert tried to stop the match.

"He's injured! This match is a joke!" said Mr. Comanator.

"I see some great moves from Krabs and Squidward!" Desire said.

"Dagget can be seriously injured!" said Sandy. "It's all because of Ember".

Krabs then locked Dagget in a surfboard submission as Dagget screamed in pain. Norbert tried to stop the match but Jason Smith just didn't listen. Norbert then entered the ring and kicked Krabs to break the hold. Krabs looked at Norbert. Squidward ran and then clothesline Norbert! Norbert fell and both Squidward and Krabs kicked him. Jason Smith maintained order. Squidward then was tagged in. He climbed on the top rope and hit a double leg stomp! Dagget still screamed as Squidward covered. 1... 2... Dagget kicked out. Squidward then kicked Dagget in the gut and hit the Clarinet... But Dagget hit the Backdrop! Then Dagget was quick to tag Norbert back in.

"Finally... Some sense!" Mr. Comanator was relived.

"Those annoying Beavers..." said Desire.

"You must defeat them, Norbert!" Sandy said.

Norbert jumped in and dodged a Squidward punch. He then hit a dropkick on Squidward, knocking him down. He ran to the ropes and then jumped on Squidward with a jumping clothesline. Norbert played for the crowd. He waited until Squidward to get up and hit him with a backbreaker! Then he covered. 1... 2... Krabs broke the pinfall. Norbert threw Krabs at Dagget, as Dagget backdropped Krabs out of the ring! Norbert then turned around as Squidward kicked him in the gut. Squidward tried to pick Norbert up for the Clarinet Piledriver. During the struggle, Norbert managed to push Squidward on Jason, knocking him down. **Truman and Tigre **suddenly ran to the ring!

"Wait! What are they doing here?" asked Mr. Comanator.

"You got nothing to do here!" Desire said.

"T-N-T!" said Sandy. "They're here for revenge!"

Truman climbed on the top rope as Tigre entered the ring and Norbert turned Squidward around. Truman jumped with a missle dropkick on Squidward! Tigre then catched Squidward and hit him with the Tigre Suplex. Then both just left the ring quickly. Norbert tried to breath again and then Dagget extended his hand. Norbert then ran and tagged Dagget in. Krabs tried to enter the ring but Norbert dropkicked him. Then he ran and hit the Suicide Dive on him on the outside! Jason Smith got up and Dagget quickly climbed on the top rope. Dagget then yelled "Chews them to victory!". He hit the Beaver Splash at Squidward! He covered. Jason Smith counted. 1... 2... 3!

**"Here are your winners, and still WWT Tag Team Champions, The Angry Beavers!"**

The crowd cheered as The Beavers hugged eachother and raised the titles. Dagget held his gut but looked happy.

"Against all odds, the Beavers won this match!" Mr. Comanator screamed.

"Wait, but the Whipping Boys interfered!" said Desire. "Vacate the titles!"

"This match was so emotional, but Dagget has done it!" Sandy said. "Norbert and Dagget are the champions!".

Dagget and Norbert went to the crowd to celebrate. Truman and Tigre then threw Krabs to the ring and stood over him and Squidward.

"Eye for an Eye..." said Mr. Comanator. "Truman and Tigre had their revenge!"

Suddenly, Spongebob came out. He tried to attack T-N-T. Jake Long followed and then hit Spongebob with the belt. He threw Spongebob to the ring as the six men started brawling. Each one attacked the other one.

"Stop Jake! He's attacking Spongebob!" Desire said.

"Spongebob tried to attack T-N-T first!" said Sandy.

"Stop that!" **Mr. TV**'s voice was heard. He came out as the crowd cheered.

Spongebob, Squidward and Krabs left the ring, holding their body parts.

"Before we're done here tonight, I'm going to book a match for next week." said TV.

Jake and T-N-T looked at TV.

"Next week... All six of you will fight in a six men tag match!" TV said. "Good luck next week!"

Spongebob tried to tell Mr. TV something, but TV left. Jake raised his title.

"Next week we'll have a six men tag match!" said Mr. Comanator. "The F-B-N vs their rivals! Good night from Ottawa!"

The show ended as Spongebob stared at Jake.

* * *

**Quick results:**

**King of the WWT Quarter Finals match: **Chouji def. Kankuro

******King of the WWT Quarter Finals match:** Timmy Turner def. Sasquatch

**King of the WWT Semi-Finals match: **Shikamaru Nara def. Skulker

**King of the WWT Semi-Finals match: **Timmy Turner def. Chouji

**WWT Tag Team Championship: **The Angry Beavers (c) def. Squidward and Mr. Krabs

* * *

**Card for King of the WWT:**

**WWT World Championship: **Jake Long (c) vs Spongebob Squarepants

**King of the WWT Finals:** Shikamaru Nara vs Timmy Turner

**WWT Television-National Championship Unification:** Kappa Mikey (TV champ) vs Skulker (National champ)

**WWT Womens Championship:** Ino (c) vs Lydia vs Sakura vs Shego

Kankuro vs Naruto

Neji Hyugga vs Patrick Star

* * *

Things are hot. Things are boiling. Exploding!

We now know which two superstars will fight for the crown and what is next week's main event. What will happen next?

Please review.


	15. The Six Men Tag

Now I got reviews! That's better!

Have you seen the Wyatt Family on RAW? Man... We got something almost as scary as them... Fuzzy Lumpkins comes to the WWT tonight.

I wonder what else will happen tonight, especially as it the last stop before the King of the WWT, with a big six men tag as a main event.

I only own my OC.

* * *

WWT Monday Night Program: June Week 4

"Across the Nation" by The Union Underground plays as the intro to WWT Monday Night Program, fireworks go off on top of the TVtron. You can see signs like "Beware, it's Fuzzy time!" or "Dragon DDT!".

"We're LIVE right here, from the** Ford Center at Oklahoma City, ****Oklahoma**, and in the last stop before the King of the WWT, it's Monday Night Program! Mr. Comanator, Desire and Sandy are here!" Mr. Comanator said. "Tonight we know we're gonna see a big six men tag match!".

"The loser team of Jake, Tigre and Truman will face the new F-B-N members Squidward and Krabs together with... Spongebob!" said Desire. "A Spongebob's match equals ratings."

"Fuzzy Lumpkins is here tonight!" Sandy said. "I think that we need to be afraid!"

"And we know who will fought for the crown!" said Mr. Comanator. "Timmy Turner and Shikamaru Nara!"

"Timmy! King Timmy!" Desire asked. "I'll love it.".

"I hope that won't happen." said Sandy. "Also- Neji and Kankuro vs Naruto and Patrick!"

**("Showstopper" by Tobymac played)**

The crowd booed as Timmy came out. He raised his arms and smiled. He then entered the ring and did a little dance.

"This man makes me sick. He can't win the crown!" Mr. Comanator said.

"But he is the favorite." said Desire. "You know it's right".

"Shikamaru is going to stop him. There is no one more deserving to win that crown then Shikamaru." Sandy said.

Timmy layed on the turnbuckle. "You know, I've asked for this time to come out here to talk a bit. As you all know, in six days me and Shikamaru will fight in a big match where the winner will become the king. And I know no one here wants me to win the crown".

The crowd kept booing and chanting "Timmy Sucks! Timmy Sucks!"

"But I'm not such a bad person!" Timmy said. "I'm not! Why do you think I am? Because in one big moment I tried to kill my employer? Am I that bad?" Timmy looked at the crowd, still laying. "Has neither of you once wanted to kill his boss? Am I really the bad guy in that whole story? I mean, I advanced a lot from doing that. Isn't that mean that I'm right? I'm right, right?"

The crowd kept booing Timmy. Timmy got up.

"Well, you know what, I've sick and tired of all those games!" Timmy said. "Mr. TV! You've tried to kill me with your wrestlers. You've tried to pervent me from winning this tournament. I want you in this ring right now, talking with me like a man!"

Timmy waited.

"Is Mr. TV going to come?" asked Mr. Comanator.

"You don't know it..." Desire said.

**("Paint It Black" by the Rolling Stones played)**

Mr. TV came out and entered the ring. He walked there fast.

"Mr. TV came to lay down the law!" said Sandy.

"Why don't you get it?" TV said. "Until last November, fine. You were annoying but that's it. But since then, I hate you. You've tried to kill me. You've... You know how lucky you are that I don't put you in the jail!? I could've killed you in my own bare hands. I could've done it, but you know why I'm not? Because I'm not that kind of guy. I want you to suffer slowly".

"Suffer?" Timmy asked. "Meanwhile, I've destroyed all of your challenges. All of them! Gaara? He's gone now. Your anti F-B-N coalition? Dead. We're stronger then ever. I'm in the finals of the tournament even though you've tried to stop me from being there. Now what?"

Mr. TV looked at Timmy.

"You got no answer!" Timmy said. "That's obvious. But do you know what that means?" Timmy then got close to TV's face. "I've won!"

TV then suddenly took his jacket down. He threw his tie down as the crowd cheered.

"No, you'll get fired!" Mr. Comanator said.

"You don't wanna do that!" Timmy said. "Think about what you're doing! You don't wanna fight me!"

TV looked at Timmy. He took the microphone. "Give me one reason why I shouldn't kick your ass right now!"

Timmy kept looking at him. "Because I'll kill you. This time for real".

"Yeah! Tell him, Timmy!" said Desire.

TV tried to take his shirt down. Then **Shikamaru** ran out and chased Timmy away! Timmy ran away as Shikamaru took the microphone.

"He's not worth it for you to get fired." Shikamaru said. "But you know what? I'll destroy him for you".

The crowd cheered as TV breathed. He then nodded.

"Shikamaru is saving TV from firing." said Sandy. "Timmy Turner is walking on thin ice here".

...

The cameras switched to Ember McLain in her office. She tried to shot paper balls to the garbage can and kept missing.

"No." she said. "Miss. Objection. Wrong".

Ino entered and stood before the can. Ember hit her with the paper ball.

"Come on!" Ember said. "I almost scored!"

"That's what you're doing?" Ino said. "Let me get this straight".

Ino sat down.

"You got a potential murderer in your company and you let him run down the boss." Ino said. "You're having a vendetta against anyone not named Youngblood and you're busy here trying to pretend you're a basketball player".

"Yeah!" Ember said.

"Do you think you're qualified for the job?" Ino asked.

"As long as I don't hit anyone, I won't get fired!" Ember said.

"You're making me sick." Ino said.

"You can go away if you like." Ember replied.

Ino took a paper ball. Then she hit Ember with it.

"It's so easy to hit the garbage can..." Ino said.

The crowd was in shock and Ino left.

...

The cameras switched back to the ring.

**("Smells Like Teen Spirit" by Nirvana played)**

The crowd booed as Cartman came out with Wolfgang to the ring. Wolfgang wore sunglasses.

"This match is scheduled for one fall!" said Allen Jacobs. "Introducing first, accompanied by Wolfgang, from South Park, Colorado, Eric Cartman!"

"The two bosses are... Just in trouble." Mr. Comanator said.

"Ino started it! Unlike Timmy. He's fine!" said Desire.

"Stop taking about that annoying guy..." Sandy said.

**("In The End" by Linkin Park played)**

The crowd cheered a bit as Chouji walked to the ring.

"And his opponent, from Konoha Village in Japan, Chouji Akimichi!" Allen Jacobs said.

"Chouji almost reached the finals of the tournament last week!" said Mr. Comanator.

"I don't care about what was. I care about what will be- The Bully's Authority!" Desire said.

"They attacked Sasquatch last week!" said Sandy.

Chouji and Cartman looked at eachother as Cartman played off with Chouji. He tried to play to the crowd but they only booed. Chouji then slapped Cartman down! Chouji then kicked Cartman and elbowed him. He kneed Cartman to the corner and started punching him. Chouji whipped Cartman to the ropes and then hit him with a belly to belly suplex! Chouji then crawled for the cover. 1... 2... Cartman kicked out. Chouji kept punching and kicking Cartman. He then ran to the ropes but Wolfgang held his leg. Chouji fell down and got up. He tried to attack Wolfgang only for Cartman to punch him in the back. Cartman then suplexed Chouji to the center of the ring! He breathed.

"Those two are without a doubt the biggest bullies in here." Mr. Comanator said.

"That's right, and you can see it with Cartman's moves!" said Desire.

"When he doesn't gasses out!" Sandy said. "Look at him, he's sucking wind!"

Chouji got up and Cartman punched him down. Cartman then started punching Chouji in the head. He kneed Chouji to the ropes. Then he choked Chouji with his legs. He threw Chouji to the ropes and hit the superkick at him! He covered. 1... 2... Chouji kicked out. Cartman kept punching Chouji to the corner and then climbed on the turnbuckle. He kept punching him in the face. Chouji then dropped Cartman in a powerbomb! The crowd cheered. Chouji crawled and covered Cartman. 1... 2... Cartman kicked out. Chouji then started punching Cartman and threw him to the ropes. Cartman then punched him. He ran and hit the shoulder tackle at Chouji! Chouji was knocked down.

"Cartman and Chouji both use their power moves." said Mr. Comanator.

"They're matching in styles." Desire said. "But Cartman is better, so it doesn't help Chouji."

"I wonder if... Wait, **Sasquatch**!? He's here!" said Sandy.

Sasquatch got out as Cartman threw Chouji to the ropes and headbutted him. Sasquatch then ran and punched Wolfgang down! The crowd cheered as he kept punching Wolfgang on the floor. Cartman tried to stop Sasquatch but the ref seperated between them. He warned Sasquatch as Cartman turned around... And Chouji hit him with the Enzuigiri! The crowd cheered as Chouji got up and jumped. He took Cartman up and then kicked him in the gut. He picked him up and hit the Muscle Buster! Chouji then pulled Cartman to the corner and then climbed on the second rope. He pointed at Sasquatch and hit the Banzai Drop! The ref counted. 1... 2... 3!

**"Here is your winner, Chouji Akimichi!"** Allen Jacobs said.

Chouji and Sasquatch shook hands outside the ring. Then they left as Cartman and Wolfgang looked at them, angry.

"Chouji has embarrassed Cartman!" Mr. Comanator said. "And Sasquatch got even with them!"

"Cartman was going to win!" yelled Desire. "Interference! There is interference everywhere!"

"And yet you're closing your eyes when you feel like it." Sandy said.

"Hey, girls, before we'll go to commercials," said Mr. Comanator. "We're going to get a postcard from someone!"

...

Before the commercials, the cameras switched to Japan. The camera pictures the view as you can see Zim and Misty.

"The land of the rising sun!" Misty said. "We're here to beat your ass and take your money!"

You can see them shopping.

"How the hell a gun is forbidden in Japan?" Zim asked.

"We'll ask Kin later..." said Misty.

You can see them eating something. Misty almost pukes.

"It's worse then wasabi..." Misty said.

Zim ate it. "Kampao is a traditional food here for the wrestlers!" he said.

Then you can see them standing before a stadium.

"We wrestle here?" asked Zim.

"I think..." Misty said.

They argue with the guard.

"You don't know english?" she asked. "We're wrestling here!"

Zim speared the guard. "Zimmy!" she yelled.

Then you can see them inside the ring.

"Ringu ni, kare no garufurendo no Misty," the ring announcer said. **"Inbeta Zimu!"**

Misty and Zim hugged eachother as the crowd threw streamers on them. Zim yelled "Here we are, Japan!"

It ends with a photo of Zim and Misty in Japan.

...

After the commercials, the cameras switched to Zaku, Dosu and Kin, standing next to Ricky Monique.

"Team Sound Village, word has got out that you've been named the #1 contenders for the tag titles." Ricky said. "Do you think you can beat the Beavers?"

"Can we?" asked Kin. "You definitely don't know what a great wrestler is... You know that video we've seen before the commercials, it shows you a land where real wrestlers are men!"

"Half of this company is not made of humans..." laughed Ricky. Team Sound Village looked at her in a deadly glare.

"That's the point. Where are the great wrestlers?" asked Zaku. "Zim has gone now. And you know, the Beavers are not real men. We are going to show them what we can do when we'll win the tag titles in six days".

Dosu took the microphone.

"Beavers..." Dosu said. "We hope you didn't pay for your injuries yet... Because it will only get worse..."

Dosu dropped the microphone as they left.

...

The cameras switched back to the ring.

**("Strawberry Fields Forever" by the Beatles played)**

The crowd cheered as Sakura walked to the ring.

"This match is scheduled for one fall!" said Allen Jacobs. "Introducing first, from Konoha Village in Japan, Sakura Haruno!".

"We're going to see Sakura fighting Shego tonight." said Mr. Comanator. "And that can mean trouble!"

"Both of them want to be Womens champion." Desire said. "We learned it on Freakshow's house of dreams".

"That 'House of Dreams' is twisted and sick." said Sandy.

**("Living La Vida Loca" by Ricky Martin played)**

The crowd kept cheering as Shego walked to he ring.

"And her opponent," said Allen Jacobs. "From Go City, Shego!"

"Shego is trying hard recently!" Mr. Comanator said. "But she just can't get a break".

"I could've cared less. No one of them will win the title anyway." said Desire.

"I hope Lydia won't win because Ino needs the title." Sandy said.

Shego and Sakura looked at eachother. Then they locked up. Sakura hit an armdrag at Shego and locked her arm. Shego dropped her with a headlock and then elbowed her on the mat. Sakura then locked Shego with a chickenwing but Shego jumped and hit a neckbreaker. She tried to lock up with Sakura again but Sakura pushed her to the ropes. Sakura then hit her with a dropkick! 1... 2... Shego kicked out. Sakura then tried to twist Shego's arm but Shego kicked her in the face! Then Shego ran to the ropes and hit an uppercut at Sakura. Shego then hit the Monkey Flip at Sakura. She then ran and dropped an elbow on Sakura. 1... 2... Sakura kicked out.

"Shego is giving everything she's got!" said Mr. Comanator.

"She's a little aggressive!" Desire said.

"She always were." said Sandy.

Shego then started punching Sakura on the mat. She started kneeing her. Then she elbowed her and threw her to the corner. She tackled Sakura to the corner and then hit her with a german suplex! Sakura landed in the middle of the ring. Shego then covered. 1... 2... Sakura kicked out. Shego ran but Sakura hit her with a spinning heel kick! Sakura then started punching at Shego. She picked her up and started chopping her. She then whipped her to the ropes and hit a hurricanrana at her. She then ran and tried to hit Shego but Shego hit a drop toe hold! Sakura landed on the corner. Shego covered. 1... 2... Sakura put her leg on the rope... 3.

**"Here is your winner, Shego!"** Allen Jacobs said.

"But her leg was on the bottom rope!" Mr. Comanator said.

"I don't see Shego being too bothered." said Desire.

"Maybe she didn't noticed." Sandy said.

Shego then celebrated but Sakura argued with her and then said that her leg was on the bottom rope. The ref didn't listen.

"We're seeing some tension here!" said Mr. Comanator.

"Will it explode in six days?" Desire asked.

"Who knows? It can explode." said Sandy. "We'll go to a commercial break!"

...

After the commercials, the cameras switched to Bob Jones with T-N-T and Jake Long.

"Jake, tonight is the last stop before King of the WWT." Jones said. "However, can you win against the F-B-N of Squidward, Krabs and Spongebob with T-N-T as your partners? Do you think you can do it?"

Jake looked at his two partners.

"You know, that thing makes me feel weird." Jake said. "If you've been asking me a month ago about those two? I would've tell you that those two guys are making me sick. But as a patriotic guy I can understand a guy that is feeling humiliated as they took his mask off. You do not disrespect anyone as a wrestler, and therefore I don't like it when the F-B-N are doing it. Squidward and Mr. Krabs turned their backs on the fans, on me, on you, and on every guy in WWT. So I think we will get our revenge".

Truman took the microphone.

"You know, people have always called me a loser." Truman said. "And I didn't like that guy a whole lot. I hated him," he pointed to El Tigre. "But I can respect him for at least trying here, in a foreign land, to belong. And I'm not going to let the F-B-N get away with that".

Tigre took the microphone from Truman.

"A luchadore without his mask is like a superhero without powers." Tigre said. "I won't forgive. I won't forget. Spongebob Squarepants took my mask off. Squidward and Krabs helped him there. And I won't leave it until I'll get my revenge. The legendary Mil Mascaras never took off his masks, and no one in Mexico is going to do it, because they have respect. The F-B-N took my mask without any battle. This case made me angry. I'm going to release my attack on the F-B-N until they will be sorry for doing it".

Jake, Truman and Tigre shook hands.

"Thank you for your time..." Jones said.

...

The cameras switched to Timmy, Danny and Jimmy in their locker room. Timmy was walking back and forth as the F-B-N looked at him.

"Timmy, don't you worry, you'll be the king!" Jimmy said.

"I know, I know..." Timmy said. "I just want to be the star." he looked at his two friends. "The star. The one on all the headlines. I want to be the champion. To be the King will be the only way to do it".

Danny laughed. "I will win the title from Jake, believe me. I just need the chance".

"You already got the chance..." Jimmy said.

"Yeah, but the Whipping Boys interfered." Danny reminded.

"Danny, if you're going to be the next champ," Timmy started. "Then why is Spongebob on the main event and you're not even on the card?"

Danny looked at Timmy. He got up.

"I think you've forgotten who's calling the shots around here." Danny said. "Who's the leader. Who's the visionary. Who's the boss!"

Timmy looked at Danny.

"I think you've forgotten." Timmy said. "Spongebob took over".

Danny wanted to say something. Jimmy stopped him.

"We cannot be jealous at eachother!" Jimmy said. "A victory for one of us is a victory for all of us".

Both Danny and Timmy nodded. They shook hands.

"F-B-N forever." Danny said.

...

The cameras switched to the ring.

**("Master Of Puppets" by Metallica played)**

The crowd booed as Kankuro came out with Neji. They shook hands and went to the ring.

"This tag team match is scheduled for one fall!" said Allen Jacobs. "Introducing first, from Japan, Neji Hyugga and Kankuro!"

"A much expected tag team match." said Mr. Comanator. "It combines two rivalries that tore the WWT".

"And thank God, Kankuro and Neji will get their revenge this Sunday." Desire said.

"Revege for what? For attacking people without remorse?" said Sandy.

**("Out Of My Way" by Seether played)**

The crowd wildly cheered as Patrick and Naruto came out. They looked at eachother and walked to the ring.

"And their opponents," Allen Jacobs said. "The team of Naruto Uzumaki and Patrick Star!"

"Those two are a great tag team!" said Mr. Comanator. "What a superteam!"

"A superteam? Neji and Kankuro are a superteam. This is just two losers in the same match." Desire said.

"Patrick and Naruto are angry..." said Sandy.

Patrick and Naruto entered the ring and started punching their opponents. They kicked them and then whipped them to the ropes. Neji and Kankuro ran out but Naruto quickly hit both of them with a suicide plancha! The crowd cheered as Patrick threw Neji to the ring. He started stomping him and then hit him with elbow drops. He locked Neji's head but Neji reached the ropes and kicked him. Neji then got up and threw Patrick to the ropes. Neji then dropkicked Patrick and covered. 1... 2... Patrick kicked out. Neji tagged Kankuro in. He put Patrick in the corner as Kankuro was on the second rope and helped him pick him up. Kankuro hit the Powerbomb on Patrick! 1... 2... Patrick kicked out.

"Patrick is getting manhandled!" Mr. Comanator said.

"I'm not being surprised. Patrick is nothig next to those two. Kankuro is the present while Neji is the future!" said Desire.

"You know that you're the present," Sandy said. "When you can't beat Jake Long for your life".

Kakuro hit a snapmare and then locked Patrick's head in a dragon sleeper. He locked him with his legs. Patrick tried to punch him and picked him up. However, Kankuro hit him with the suplex! Kakuro then covered. 1... 2... Patrick kicked out! Kankuro was annoyed and tagged Neji in again. He held Patrick and Neji jumped on him with a kick. Neji then kept kicking Patrick and ran to the ropes. He tried to jump on Patrick but Patrick hit the Samoan Drop! Then Patrick crawled to his corner... And managed to tag Naruto in! Naruto then catched Neji and slammed him. He ran and hit the elbow drop on Neji. However, he got up and told Kakuro to enter the ring.

"He wants Kankuro! Naruto wants to show him!" said Mr. Comanator.

"Kankuro's not the legal man!" Desire said. "Can he just shut up for once?"

"But Naruto will make him the legal man!" said Sandy.

Naruto then tried to attack Kankuro only for Neji to roll him up and lock a Boston Crab. Naruto yelled in pain, but Patrick ran and punched Neji! Neji quickly tagged Kankuro in and they started arguing. Patrick and Naruto pulled both of them to the ring and started beating up on them! The referee told them to stop as Patrick and Naruto stomped on their opponents. Naruto then picked Kankuro up... And hit the Cursed Seal! The crowd cheered as Patrick waited for Neji to get up in the corner. He hit him with a Pat Gore! Patrick then stood and Naruto tried to cover Kakuro. However, the ref refused to count and ordered for the bell.

**"Ladies and gentlemen, per ref's decision, this match has ended with no contest!" **Jacobs said.

Patrick and Naruto kept fighting their opponents as the crowd cheered.

"A draw?" asked Mr. Comanator. "Those two are going to kill them!"

"Stop them before it will be too dangerous!" Desire said.

Patrick and Naruto tried to attack Neji. However, Kankuro low blowed Naruto! Naruto fell down and Kankuro started kicking Patrick. Neji then took Patrick and hit him with the Final Destination! Neji and Kankuro then stomped on him. Naruto got up and Kankuro hit him with the Puppet Master! Naruto fell down.

"Kankuro and Neji layed a beatdown!" said Sandy. "They beated Naruto and Patrick!"

Neji and Kankuro stood over Patrick and Naruto. They posed above them as the crowd booed. They left the ring.

...

The cameras switched to Mr. TV's office. He tried to settle down from what happened with Timmy. Shikamaru and Temari were there and talked with him.

"He doesn't worth getting fired for." Shikamaru said.

"We won't stand it if you'll be fired, Mr. TV!" Temari said.

"I know, I know..." TV breathed. "It's just... I can't stand it..."

"You shouldn't do anything bad." Shikamaru said.

"It's not that..." TV said. "I feel like me and Ember are in a competition..."

"Ember?" asked Temari.

"Yeah, Ember." TV said. "It's like... The first one to hit a wrestler will be fired. It's like she's standing there, trying to see which one of us will break first. I can't hold on anymore".

The door was opened and Danny entered. He looked across the room. Shikamaru got up and looked at him. There was tesion in the air.

"I don't have any time to talk with messengers." Danny said. "I want to talk with the big boss".

"What do you want, Danny?" asked TV.

"I wanted to ask you if you'll give me a title shot next week." Danny said.

"A title shot?" asked TV. "For you? No."

"But..."

"He said no." Temari said.

Danny smiled. "Okay. No. We'll see".

He left as Shikamaru looked at him.

...

The cameras switched to the ring. Mr. Comanator stood up.

"Ladies and gentleme, can you please look to the TVtron." he said.

Everyone looked at the TVtron. Suddenly, **Bart Simpson** appeared there. His head was down. The crowd cheered.

"Bart," Mr. Comanator said. "Two weeks ago you were attacked by Captain Youngblood and lost your National title to Skulker by forfeit. Now, you won't get a chance for the Mikey's Television title in six days and you will be on sidelines for unknown time. Your thoughts?"

Bart put his head up. Then you could see his left eye was bandaged. He looked at the camera.

"Two weeks ago, I acted like a fool. Skulker has challenged me to a match, and he hunted me with his friend." Bart said. "He told me not to come straight to the hunter, but I did came straight to him. He has managed to use his friend in order to injure me severely. You know what? I can't see on my left eye. All that because of Youngblood's hook. I thought that my career was going to end this time".

The crowd was shocked. Bart looked at them.

"There is something bigger here under the surface." Bart said. "Maybe a plan. I don't know. Because I can't see. Chris, sorry bro, you'll have to hold on by yourself for a while but I will come back. And Mikey, you've said it, this is serious. I hope you'll be able to get revenge for me. However, Youngblood!"

Bart got up.

"You should'nt have done only half a job. You should've got my second eye as well. You're suspended right now, but I'm still breathing, and that's why you can't sleep at night. I'm going to come back eventually and you'll come back as well. And even if Chris Griffin will have to carry me away, I'm going to destroy you, and Skulker! That is if both of you will be alive by the time I'm back. I hope you will".

Bart then left.

...

The camera switched to a room where a Banjo was outside of it.

"After the commercials, he's finally here!" said Mr. Comanator. "Fuzzy!"

The cameras switched to commercials.

...

After the break, the cameras switched to the ring.

**("Simply Unstoppable" by Tinie Tempah played)**

"This match is scheduled for one fall!" said Allen Jacobs. "Introducing first, from Quehog, Rhode Island, Chris Griffin!"

The crowd cheered a bit and Griffin walked to the ring. He entered into it seriously.

"We've seen a disturbing scene before the commercials break." said Mr. Comanator. "Bart Simpson is without an eye."

"Come on... Who cares?" Desire said. "He's whining. Big deal."

"And you gotta ask yourself," said Sandy. "Why did Griffin got the dubious mission of fighting Fuzzy".

**("Sweet Home Alabama" by R.A.T.E played)**

The crowd booed as Fuzzy Lumpkins came out. He played his banjo and just walked peacefuly to the ring.

"And his opponent!" said Allen Jacobs. "Making his WWT debut, from Townsvile's Forest, Fuzzy Lumpkins!".

"We don't know what this man is able to do!" Mr. Comanator said.

"But we know that he's kinda protective!" said Desire.

"I wouldn't count him out because he's from the south." Sandy said. "We're getting some southern rasslin'!".

Fuzzy put his Banjo in the corner. He looked at Griffin. Chris just looked at him weirdly. They locked up... And then Fuzzy suckerpunched Chris in the face! The crowd booed. Fuzzy then kept punching Chris on his face and the ref tried to stop him. Fuzzy was about to roar at him but then settled down. He picked Chris up and kicked him. He whipped him to the corner and ran at him. Fuzzy then clotheslined him right on the corner. Chris fell down to the bottom turnbuckle. Fuzzy then ran and kneed him on the corner! Griffin just fell down to the mat as Fuzzy just covered him. The ref counted. 1... 2... Chris kicked out and Fuzzy looked peaceful.

"What is wrong with this creature?" said Mr. Comanator.

"Who knows..." Desire said. "I want to see more of him!"

"Fuzzy is making an impression." said Sandy.

Fuzzy then picked Chris up and punched him. He then took him to the ropes and whipped him to the other side. Griffin came back and Fuzzy powerslammed him down to the mat. 1... 2... Chris kicked out. Fuzzy tried to punch Chris but Griffin headbutted him! Fuzzy went to the ropes. Chris started punching Fuzzy and kicked him in the face. Then he ran and tackled Fuzzy. Fuzzy just almost fell but didn't. Chris put him on the corner and then started kneeing him. Griffin then whipped Fuzzy to the other corner and ran to there. He tackled Fuzzy! Fuzzy held his gut. Chris then whipped Fuzzy to the other corner and ran at him, only for Fuzzy to move away and hit the Belly to Belly Suplex!

"That must've hurt!" Mr. Comanator said.

"I think that Fuzzy is going to be a big guy here." said Desire.

"Big? Try huge!" Sandy asked.

Fuzzy then started punching Chris in the face and ran to the ropes. He then dropped a knee drop right onto Chris's face. He then picked Chris up. He put him down in an atomic drop. Griffin turned around and got elbowed in the face by Fuzzy! Fuzzy then raised his hands as the crowd booed him wildly. He then stomped a bit on Chris and then picked him up. He put him in the corner and then whipped him to the other one... But pulled him back right into another suplex! Chris was just crushed on the mat. Then Fuzzy took Chris up and put his head under his legs. He picked him up and turned him around. He hit him with the Dixie Killer (Alabama Slam)! Then he covered. 1... 2... 3!

**"Here is your winner, Fuzzy Lumpkins!"**

Fuzzy got his hand raised as the crowd booed.

"What a debut!" said Mr. Comanator.

"I'm telling you," Desire said. "This man got a bright future!"

"Man, Fuzzy destroyed him..." said Sandy. "It's going to be hard to knock him down".

Fuzzy left for the backstage.

...

The cameras switched to Spongebob, Krabs and Squidward who were walking down to the ring.

"The Six men tag match!" Mr. Comanator said. "Next!"

...

After the commercials, the cameras switched back to the ring.

"King of the WWT is this Sunday, and we got some matches for you. The Angry Beavers will defend their titles against Zaku and Dosu!" said Mr. Comanator.

"The Beavers are not in a good shape, they are going to lose!" Desire said.

"Word has just came out, The Bully's Authority will fight both Chouji and Sasquatch!" said Sandy.

"We're going to see what they can do!" Mr. Comanator said.

"Ino is going to bite more then what she can chew by fighting Shego, Sakura and Lydia!" said Desire.

"Who knows who will leave with the titles?" Sandy asked.

"Neji will fight Patrick!" said Mr. Comanator.

"We've seen Neji lay Patrick out!" Desire said.

"And also, Kankuro and Naruto are finally clashing!" said Sandy.

"This is going to be a huge match!" Mr. Comanator said.

"Skulker, the National champion, against Mikey, the TV champion!" said Desire.

"Mikey wants to revenge Bart!" Sandy said.

"Timmy, Shikamaru, who will be the king?" asked Mr. Comanator.

"Timmy wants to show everyone that he can be the star!" Desire said.

"And finally... Spongebob is challenging Jake Long for the title, in Jake's biggest challenge to date." said Sandy.

"Can Jake finally prove that he's worthy of the crown?" Mr. Comanator asked.

"King of the WWT will be live from the **Tampa Bay Times Forum** in Tampa, Florida!" said Desire.

"Motorhead's King of Kings is the official theme song for King of the WWT." Sandy said. "We'll know who the king is".

**("Sell Your Soul" By Hollywood Undead played)**

Squidward and Krabs came out. They pointed behind them and Spongebob came out. The crowd booed.

"This six men tag match is scheduled for one fall!" Allen Jacobs said. "Introducing first, from Bikini Bottom, Pacific Ocean, Squidward Tentacles, Mr. Krabs and Spongebob Squarepants- The F-B-N!" Jacobs said.

"The first tag team champions, the first World champion!" said Mr. Comanator. "What a team!"

"And they're fighting the dull present of the WWT." Desire said.

"You can never know who will win the match!" said Sandy.

**("It's My Life" by John Bon Jovi played)**

The crowd cheered as Truman, Tigre and Jake came out. They looked at the ring. Jake walked and signed an autograph for a fan and kept walking.

"And their opponents, the team of Truman X and El Tigre, T-N-T, and the WWT World Champion, 'Amercian Dragon', Jake Long!" said Jacobs.

"Jake is finally able to put his hands on his rival!" Mr. Comanator said. "And he still has the time to autograph!"

"He won't win this Sunday..." said Desire. "Next week we'll see the F-B-N celebrate".

"Jake has eliminated Spongebob from the Rumble. Since then... Spongebob is angry." Sandy said.

Truman opened the match with Squidward. They locked up with eachother but Squidward took Truman down. Truman quickly hit a monkey flip on Squidward and ran to the ropes. He dropkicked Squidward on the ground. Then he locked Squidward's head and tagged Tigre in. He picked Squidward in a back suplex and Tigre dropkicked him. Tigre covered and Jason counted. 1... 2... Squidward kicked out. Tigre started kicking Squidward. Squidward then punched him and tagged Krabs in. Krabs entered and both hit Tigre with a double suplex. Krabs then covered. 1... 2... Tigre kicked out. Krabs started elbowing Tigre and pulled him to pervent him from tagging himself out.

"That's the strategy, pervent your opponent from tagging!" said Mr. Comanator.

"Krabs and Squidward are the best tag team in here." Desire said.

"That goes for the Beavers." said Sandy.

Krabs kept punching Tigre and punched him to the corer. He kneed him and whipped him to the other corner. Tigre jumped above Krabs but Krabs catched him. Krabs hit a gutbreaker! Then he tagged Squidward in again. Squidward and Krabs both held Tigre and whipped him to the ropes. They hit a double dropkick. Squidward then covered as Jason counted. 1... 2... Tigre kicked out. Squidward argued with Jason Smith. Then he took Tigre to the corner and whipped him to the ropes. Squidward tried to throw Tigre in the air but Tigre landed on him and hit him with an Hurricanrana! Squidward hit the mat and Tigre breathed in the center of the ring.

"Squidward got hit!" Mr. Comanator yelled.

"No, Tigre is a loser, Squidward is just resting." asked Desire.

"Tag yourself out, Tigre!" Sandy said.

Tigre managed to crawl to his corner and tagged Truman in! Truman then jumped on the ropes and hit Squidward with a big flying clothesline! He covered Squidward. 1... 2... Squidward kicked out. Truman then whipped Squidward to the ropes and ran. Spongebob tagged himself in. Truman hit Squidward with a flying forearm but Spongebob hit him with a double axehandle. Spongebob then started stomping on Truman. Truman tried to tag in. Spongebob pushed Jake and Jake tried to enter the ring. Jason pervented him and Spongebob let Krabs and Squidward hold Truman as he punched him. Spongebob then hit Truman with a backbreaker. Jason counted. 1... 2... Truman kicked out.

"Spongebob is cheating here!" said Mr. Comanator.

"Jake tried to enter the ring. He's the cheater!" Desire said.

"Spongebob is trying to outsmart Jake." said Sandy.

Spongebob then punched Truman in his face and stomped on him. Then he locked a headlock on Truman. Jake and Tigre made the crowd cheer Truman as he tried to break the hold. Squidward and Krabs told the crowd to shut up. Truman suddenly started to get up. He started elbowing Spongebob. Spongebob tried to hold on. Truman kept elbowing him. Truman then elbowed Spongebob and made him release the hold! Krabs quickly entered the ring as Jason tried to stop him. Truman tagged Jake in and Spongebob backed off. Jason then told Jake to come back to the corner and told Truman to come back in, as Truman looked sad.

"But he tagged Jake in!" Mr. Comanator said.

"No. I didn't see it and neither did Jason." said Desire.

"Jake can't let Spongebob do those tactics at him this Sunday." Sandy said.

Spongebob then hit Truman with a snapmare and kicked him in his back. Then he tagged Squidward in. Squidward climbed on the second rope and tauted the crowd. He jumped with an elbow drop... But Truman moved away, making Squidward hit the mat! Truman then tried to crawl. Squidward then held his leg... But Truman hit an Enzuigiri! Truman then tagged Jake in! Jake then punched Squidward and chopped him. Squidward tried to run at him and Jake then slammed him to the mat! Jake ran to the ropes and hit the diving leg drop at Squidward! 1... 2... Squidward kicked out. Jake whipped Squidward to the corner and Squidward tagged Spongebob. Jake told Spongebob to come at him.

"YEAH! Now we'll see you!" said Mr. Comanator.

"You show him, Spongebob!" Desire said.

"Jake!" said Sandy. "DDT him to hell!"

Spongebob then entered the ring and started brawling with Jake! Squidward and Krabs then tried to help him but both Truman and Tigre dropkicked them to the outside. Truman and Tigre then ran and jumped on Squidward and Krabs! The crowd went wild. Jake and Spongebob kept fighting as Spongebob ran to the ropes. Jake gave Spongebob the German Suplex! Then he played for the crowd. Jake then waited for Spongebob to get up only for Krabs to come back to the ring. Jake kicked him and gave him the Dragon DDT! The crowd went wild only for Spongebob to ran at Jake. Jake tried to kick him but Spongebob rolled him up as Jason counted. 1... 2... Spongebob held the ropes! 3! Spongebob rolled out of the ring.

**"Here are your winners, The F-B-N!"**

The crowd booed as Squidward, Krabs and Spongebob ran away through the crowd.

"He cheated!" Mr. Comanator screamed. "Spongebob has cheated!"

"He pinned Jake!" said Desire. "That goes on to show you who's the real best!"

"I can't believe he has done it..." Sandy said. "If that will happen on Sunday...!"

Jake shouted at Spongebob. Spongebob signaled for the title as the crowd booed.

"That's right!" Desire said. "The next champion!

"Please, no!" said Sandy.

"This Sunday, the WWT title can come back to the Spongy God." said Mr. Comanator. "Good night from Oklahoma!"

The show ended as Spongebob and Jake looked at eachother.

* * *

**Quick results:**

Chouji def. Eric Cartman

Shego def. Sakura Haruno

Naruto Uzumaki and Patrick Star fought Kankuro and Neji Hyugga to no contest

Fuzzy Lumpkins def. Chris Griffin

Spongebob Squarepants, Squidward Tentacles and Mr. Krabs def. Jake Long, Truman X and El Tigre

* * *

**Card for King of the WWT:**

**WWT World Championship: **Jake Long (c) vs Spongebob Squarepants

**King of the WWT Finals:** Shikamaru Nara vs Timmy Turner

**WWT Television-National Championship Unification:** Kappa Mikey (TV champ) vs Skulker (National champ)

**WWT Tag Team Championship: **The Angry Beavers vs Zaku and Dosu

**WWT Womens Championship:** Ino (c) vs Lydia vs Sakura vs Shego

Kankuro vs Naruto

Neji Hyugga vs Patrick Star

The Bully's Authority vs Sasquatch and Chouji

* * *

The buildup has finally over. And Spongebob got the edge.

The questions are: Who will be the King? Who will win which title?

Please review.


	16. King of the WWT

King of the WWT! Hail the King!

After so much time, we're again on a PPV!

**ForceWalker**- Who knows? Maybe she will...

**Cornholio4**- Really? I don't know...

**AirNaruto45**- Don't worry. It was just to build tension.

It's time to know who will win the crown: Timmy or Shikamaru?

And can Jake retain his title against Spongebob?

I only own my OC.

* * *

King of the WWT: June week 4

You can see a throne.

_The will to rule..._

You can see the crown next to the throne.

_It's Bigger then everything..._

You can see Timmy looking at Danny.

**"I'm in the finals of the tournament even though you've tried to stop me from being there. Now what?"** he said.

You can see Shikamaru celebrating with Temari.

**"You know what? I'll destroy him for you."** he said.

You can see Timmy with Danny and Jimmy.

**"I just want to be the star."** he looked at his two friends. **"The star. The one on all the headlines. I want to be the champion. To be the King will be the only way to do it".**

_Tonight, those two men will enter the ring in order to find out once and for all who's the king._

You can see a belt next to the throne.

_The hunger for the title..._

Both Jake and Spongebob appear with the title.

_The crown that lasts forever..._

You can see them fighting. Then it changed to Jake helping Tigre and Truman.

**"You do not disrespect anyone as a wrestler, and therefore I don't like it when the F-B-N are doing it."** he said.

_A total disrespect..._

You can see Spongebob steps on Tigre's mask.

"Y**ou are a great example of what's wrong with those people, Jake."** Spongebob said.** "They just can't believe that in reality, there aren't cool stories like that and the favorite is actually winning the match. And in this world, the good guy doesn't always win and doesn't always defeat the ruler. So you can choose to believe in that or you can just believe in reality".**

You can see them fighting.

_One Kingdom..._

You can see the belt.

_One King..._

They stare down at eachother.

...

_And now, live from the Tampa Bay Times Forum at Tampa, Florida... King of the WWT!_

"King of Kings" by Motorhead plays as the intro to King of the WWT. Fireworks go off on top of the TVtron. The entrance area for the wrestlers is a huge palace with two gates and two guards. The crowd cheered as they held up signs like "King Shikamaru", "Foolish Buffon Nicktoons" and "Burn Spongebob!".

"There can be only one King of the WWT!" Mr. Comanator said. "I'm Mr. Comanator and we're going to see who will that be!"

"A heir to the throne of England?" asked Desire. "The only royal family I can see here is the F-B-N!"

"Last year's King, Jake Long, is the champ!" Sandy said. "Can he retain his title tonight against Spongebob?".

"And can Timmy become the King?" said Mr. Comanator. "Shikamaru is his test!"

"Shikamaru is nothing." Desire said.

"Why arguing?" asked Sandy. "Let's start it right now!"

"Welcome to King of the WWT!" said Allen Jacobs.

The crowd cheered.

Allen Jacobs smiled and kept announcing. "Our opening match is scheduled for one fall, it is for the WWT Tag Team championship!"

**("The Sound Of Madness" by Shinedown played)**

The crowd booed as the two guards opened the gates. Kin, Zaku and Dosu came out. Kin waved a flag with a black musical note on it. They walked to the ring and entered from the turnbuckles.

"Introducing the challengers," Jacobs said. "Accompanied by Kin Tsuchi, from the Sound Village in Japan, Zaku Abumi, Dosu Kinuta, Team Sound Village!"

"Those two were named the #1 contenders just six days ago!" Mr. Comanator said.

"You should remember that Krabs and Squidward, they are the real champions!" said Desire.

"I wonder if they or T-N-T are here!" Sandy said. "You can never know".

**("Born To Be Wild" by SteppenWolf played)**

The crowd then cheered a bit. Norbert and Dagget came out through the gates with their belts and ran to the ring.

"And their opponents, from the Beaver's Dam, they are the WWT Tag Team Champions, Dagget and Norbert, the Angry Beavers!" Jacobs said.

"Dagget is coming back from an injury!" said Mr. Comanator.

"Injury... He was bluffing." Desire asked. "We've seen his match with Squidward and Krabs".

"Yeah, he beated those two fair and square!" said Sandy.

Dagget started the match with Zaku. Zaku told him to come at him. Dagget listened and punched Zaku! Then he started stomping on him and whipped him to the ropes. He ran and hit Zaku with a spinning elbow! Zaku was dizzy. Dagget then caught Zaku and hit him with a gutwrench suplex! Then he covered. 1... 2... Zaku kicked out. Dagget tagged Norbert in. They whipped Zaku to the ropes and hit the double hiptoss. Norbert then punched and kneed Zaku. Zaku then poked him in the eye. Norbert got up and Zaku punched him! He whipped him to the corner and then tagged Dosu in. They hit a double neckbreaker on Norbert. 1... 2... Norbert kicked out.

"I think that it's smart to keep Dagget out of the ring." Mr. Comanator said.

"Have you seen how exploding he was? What has gotten into him?" said Desire.

"He's just fighting big." Sandy said.

Dosu punched Norbert in the face. Then he punched him to the corner and kneed him. He whipped him to the other corner. Then he hit a snapmare on Norbert, making Norbert fall on the mat. Norbert tried to tag Dagget in but Dosu pulled him away. Dosu climbed on the second rope and Zaku tagged himself in. Dosu hit the knee drop! Zaku then climbed on the second rope and hit a double leg stomp as Kin cheered him. He covered. 1... 2... Norbert kicked out. Zaku argued with the ref and whipped Norbert to the rope. Norbert dodged a clothesline and hit a springboard headscissors! Zaku fell to the mat and Norbert tried to tag Dagget in. Zaku tagged Dosu in and Dosu pulled Norbert away!

"If Norbert could've just reach for Dagget..." said Mr. Comanator.

"And letting this Suicide Beaver to enter the ring? No thank you!" Desire said.

"Norbert just needs to fight them long enough!" said Sandy.

Dosu elbowed Norbert in the gut and then locked a headlock. Norbert jumped to his feet but Dosu threw Norbert to the ropes and hit a backdrop. Dosu then ran to the ropes and hit a headbutt. He covered. 1... 2... Norbert kicked out. Dosu then picked him up and held him in his back as Kin waved the flag. Dosu tried a back suplex... But Norbert landed on his feet and pushed Dosu onto Zaku! They both headbutted eachother and Norbert hit the poweslam! Then both layed down. Both then started to crawl to their corners. Dagget clapped in order to encourage Norbert to get to him. Both crawled... Norbert tagged Dagget in and he ran and started attacking Dosu!

"Dagget is exploding!" said Mr. Comanator.

"I know! Stop this idiot!" Desire said.

"He's unstoppable!" said Sandy.

Dagget whipped Dosu to the ropes, ran to the ropes and tackled him. He then waited for Dosu to get up only for dropkicking him. Dosu tagged Zaku in but Dagget hit a belly to belly suplex on Zaku! Zaku hit the mat as Dagget played for the cheering crowd. Dagget then stood next to the corner. Zaku ran at Dagget but Dagget moved and Zaku landed on the top turnbuckle. Dagget jumped on it and Dosu entered the ring. Dagget hit the Superplex! The ring shook and Zaku hit Dosu on the way! Dagget looked on both of the Sound Village Team members and then climbed on the top rope. He hit the Beaver Splash on Zaku! 1... 2... 3!

**"Here are your winners and STILL WWT Tag Team Champions, Dagget and Norbert, the Angry Beavers!"** Allen Jacobs said.

"What an explosive opening match!" Mr. Comanator said. "Dagget scored the victory for his team".

The Beavers hugged eachother and celebrated with the title belt.

"I'm telling you, something is wrong with this Dagget!" said Desire. "No one should walk after those moves!"

"No one but Dagget. He's great." Sandy said.

...

The cameras switch to the F-B-N's room in the backstage. Spongebob stood there.

"Tonight... Tonight is our night." Spongebob said. "I assure you that the F-B-N are going to walk tall tonight".

All of the other guys talked with eachother.

"If the Beavers think that we're done with them, they're wrong." Spongebob said. "Squidward and Krabs, we're going to give you those belts, and even it didn't happen two weeks ago, it will happen. So don't worry".

Squidward and Krabs nodded.

"Yeah, I know that." Squidward said.

"We'll take care of the Whipping Boys and the Beavers." Krabs said.

"Jimmy and Danny," Spongebob continued. "You two are not on the card tonight, however, don't worry. You two can take care on... All kinds of other business when I'll win the title".

Jimmy smiled but Danny looked at Spongebob.

"Spongebob... I thought I am the leader!" Danny said.

"Danny, it's not time for ego." Jimmy said.

"But I'm the leader!" Danny said.

"Danny." Spongebob said. "Relax. You're going to be very happy when this night will end".

Danny kept looking at Spongebob.

"And Timmy," Spongebob said. "Tonight... Tonight you're going to be the king. I can assure you that".

Timmy smiled.

"I know. And then I'll be the champion".

"No, Timmy, then I'll be the champion." Spongebob said.

Timmy looked at him. "I mean... If anything will go..."

"Nothing will go wrong, Timmy," Spongebob said. "Right?"

Everyone looked at Spongebob. Then they nodded.

"I thought so..." Spongebob said.

...

The cameras switched to Bob Jones. He stood in the interview room.

"It's me, Bob Jones." Bob said. "And I wanted to use this time to interview... Neji Hyugga".

Neji came out. The crowd booed.

"Neji, you're fighting Patrick tonight." Jones said. "Do you think you can win against a guy as big as him?"

Neji chuckled. "Of course. You haven't seen what happened last week?"

"You and Kankuro both cheap shotted Naruto and Patrick?" asked Jones.

Neji put his hand on Jones's shoulder. "No. Think again".

Jones didn't talk.

"What I did was proving that I am better then Patrick." Neji said. "It's my destiny. My destiny. And tonight Patrick is going to learn it as well, when he'll reach his final destination".

Neji left.

...

The cameras switched back to the ring.

**("Strawberry Fields Forever" by the Beatles played)**

"This next match is scheduled for one fall, it is a Fatal Four Way match for the WWT Womens Championship!" Allen Jacobs said. "Introducing first, from Konoha Village in Japan, Sakura Haruno!"

The crowd cheered and Sakura came out.

"Sakura lost to Shego in a very controversial way last week." said Mr. Comanator.

"I wonder if she is angry because of that!" Desire said.

"You can never know. She can be angry." said Sandy.

**("Living La Vida Loca" by Ricky Martin played)**

"Next, from Go Town, Shego!" Allen Jacobs said.

The crowd kept cheering as Shego came out with her arms raised. Sakura looked at her.

"I think she is angry!" Mr. Comanator said.

"Shego wants to be a champ." said Desire. "But it won't happen!"

"Shego is the toughest one in here!" Sandy said.

**("Hallowed Be Thy Name" by Cradle Of Filth played)**

"Next, Being acompanied by Freakshow, from the Ghost Zone, Lydia!" said Allen Jacobs.

Lydia came out, wearing a chain. Freakshow took his rod with him and put it before Shego. Shego looked at him.

"This man is taking advantages of other people's weaknesses!" said Mr. Comanator.

"Shego went there by her decision!" Desire said. "Freakshow just tried to help."

"Yeah, he's really helping, that thief!" said Sandy.

**("Paparazzi" by Lady Gaga played)**

"And finally, from Konoha Village in Japan, she is the WWT Womens champion, Ino Yamanaka!" Jacobs said.

Ino came out as the crowd cheered and raised her title.

"Ino is going to fight!" Mr. Comanator said.

"I hope that Ino is ready to kiss her title goodbye!" said Desire.

"Remember that Ino don't have to be pinned in order to lose her title!" Sandy said.

Ino entered and Lydia started punching her as Freakshow cheered. Shego and Sakura started brawling. Lydia kneed Ino and whipped her to the other corner but Shego threw Sakura on Ino! Shego and Lydia looked at eachother. Shego then punched her! She started punching and kneeing her. She whipped her to the corner, and then ran and clotheslined her! Shego then covered. 1... 2... Ino broke the pinfall. She then started punching Shego and whipped her to the ropes. She kneed Shego. She turned around and Lydia clotheslined her! 1... 2... Ino kicked out. Lydia then punched Shego but Sakura threw Shego to the outside. Lydia then punched Sakura.

"All of them are fighting!" Mr. Comanator said.

"Those Women are going to fight with their nails in order to win!" said Desire.

"Girl Power! This is great!" Sandy said.

Lydia then punched Sakura and whipped her to the ropes. She caught her and hit the Atomic Drop! Then Lydia picked Sakura up and hit a shoulderbreaker. She covered. 1... 2... Shego broke the pinfall. Shego turned around and Ino started punching her to the ground! Ino whipped Shego to the ropes and hit the Stratusphere. Then she whipped Shego to the ropes again and backdropped her... Lydia caught her hit the gutbreaker! Ino turned around and Lydia slammed her. Lydia covered her. 1... 2... Sakura pulled her out and punched her down! Sakura climbed to the turnbuckle and jumped with a knee drop. 1... 2... Ino kicked out.

Who will win the title?" Mr. Comanator asked.

"Lydia, you must win! Get up!" said Desire.

"Can Sakura win it?" Sandy said.

Sakura turned around and Shego tried to hit her. Sakura dodged and clotheslined Shego to the mat! She picked Shego up and hit the Cherry Blossom Suplex! Sakura then covered. 1... 2... Ino broke the pinfall! Lydia then entered the ring but Shego tackled her down. Ino then pushed Sakura to the corner and whipped her to the corner. Ino then jumped and hit the Monkey Flip on Sakura! Ino then got up and waited for Sakura to get up. Ino slammed Sakura! Then Ino ran and dropped her fist on Sakura. She picked her up. Then she picked her up for the Brain Crush... Lydia tried to break it but Shego held her as Ino used the Brain Crush! 1... 2... 3!

**"Here is your Winner, and still WWT Womens champion,Ino Yamanaka!"** Allen Jacobs announced.

Ino then rolled out of the ring and took her title.

"Ino has retained her title yet again!" said Mr. Comanator. "That was a hard match!".

"Lydia was cheated!" Desire said. "She had a lot of opportunities to win the title!"

"Ino is still the champ, that's the bottom line." said Sandy. "I don't think it's going to change".

...

The cameras switched to the outside. Two security guards prevented **Youngblood** from getting in. Youngblood looked at the guards.

"Just let me talk to someone!" Youngblood said.

"We're sorry, you're suspended." The guard said.

"Come on! Let me just enter for one second?" Youngblood asked.

"No." the other guard said.

"Hey!" a voice was heard.

**Skulker **came to the door. He held his National Title.

"Oh, great you're here!" Youngblood said. "Tell them to get me in, I wanna talk to Ember".

"I'll talk with her for you." said Skulker.

"Come on, I don't want you two alone for too long." Youngblood said.

"Don't worry, I'm fine." Skulker said. "What did you want to tell her?"

"I wanted to see her..." Youngblood said. "Alone!"

"Very well." Skulker said. "But I can't lift your suspension, Youngblood".

"Skulker..." Youngblood said. "Please?"

"Sorry." Skulker said. "Go back to our hotel room".

Skulker left and Youngblood looked angry.

...

The cameras switched to Ricky Monique in the backstage.

"Ladies and gentlemen, this time my guest is Patrick Star!" she said.

The crowd cheered as Patrick came to the camera.

"Patrick, You're fighting Neji." said Ricky. "It's going to be tough to stop his recent roll".

"Roll? Neji is not on a roll." Patrick said.

"He is, he became really big." Ricky said.

"No, that's not true." said Patrick.

"Patrick, he is on a roll." said Ricky.

"The only reason he's on a roll is because Kankuro helped him." Patrick said. "That's the only reason. It just makes me sick. Kankuro and Neji interfered in eachother's matches and think that is what will bring them the glory. They don't know that there is a difference between defeating a star by interference and defeating a star by yourself".

"Do you think you can beat him by yourself?" Ricky asked.

"Well, that's a question." said Patrick. "Who had the best rise since last year?"

"You." said Ricky.

"Who defeated Spongebob?" Patrick asked.

"You." Ricky answered.

"So, what's the question?" asked Patrick. He left for the ring.

...

The cameras switched back to the ring.

**("Out Of My Way" by Seether played)**

The crowd cheered wildly as Patrick came out.

"This match is scheduled for one fall!" said Allen Jacobs. "Introducing first, from Bikini Bottom, Pacific Ocean, Patrick Star!"

"Patrick is just confident tonight! He knows he can beat Neji!" said Mr. Comanator.

"He's overconfident." Desire said. "Yeah, it's gonna bomb in his face."

"We're going to see that in a moment" said Sandy.

**("My Last Breath" by Evanescence played)**

The crowd's cheers turned to boos as Neji came out.

"And his opponent, from Konoha Village in Japan, Neji Hyugga!" Allen Jacobs said.

"Can Neji win, this time by his own?" Mr. Comanator asked.

"He can always win by his own." said Desire.

"It wasn't the case recently!" Sandy said. "But we'll see that now".

Patrick charged at Neji but Neji quickly moved out of the way. He ran to the outside and Patrick ran at him. Patrick chased at him outside of the ring. Neji then stopped and hit a drop toe hold at Patrick, making him hit the steelsteps! Patrick layed on the ground as Neji looked at him. Then he punched Patrick in his face. He then picked Patrick up and pushed him to the ringpost! Patrick yelled in pain and already was bloody. Neji then threw Patrick to the ring and then entered the ring. He covered Patrick. 1... 2... Patrick kicked out. Neji then kept punching a bloody Patrick. Patrick was bleeding and fell down as the crowd booed Neji.

"Patrick is busted wide open!" said Mr. Comanator.

"A brilliant strategy!" Desire said. "Great for Neji!"

"This brutality! How the hell..." said Sandy.

Neji then whipped Patrick to the corner and then kneed him there. Neji then chopped Patrick and then whipped him to the other corner. But then Neji pulled Patrick back in and clotheslined him down! Patrick fell down and Neji just dropped elbows on him. Neji then kicked Patrick and picked him up. He whipped him to the ropes and then kicked him in the face! Patrick fell on his knees and Neji ran at him. He hit him with his knee... Patrick moved out of the way! Patrick rolled him up! 1... 2... Neji kicked out. Patrick kept laying on the ground. Neji then kicked him there and picked him up. Neji whipped him to the ropes and backdropped him down to the mat. Neji then told the crowd to shut up.

"Neji is making Patrick suffer as long as he can..." Mr. Comanator said.

"Smile, Patrick, where's your smile!?" said Desire.

"Neji knows that he can't beat him without any bleeding or using of foreign weapons!" Sandy said.

Neji then ran and kneed Patrick in his head. Neji picked Patrick up. He then hit Patrick with a backbreaker! He kept holding him. He hit another one! He still held Patrick. Then he tried to hit a third one... And Patrick then reversed it and hit headscissors! Neji fell on the ground. Patrick then got up and yelled at Neji. He was bloody. Neji ran at him but Patrick slammed him down to the mat! Then he ran to the ropes and hit a flying clothesline at Neji. Patrick covered. 1... 2... Neji kicked out. Patrick then ran to the ropes and tried to use the splash on Neji but Neji moved out of the way. Patrick got up and Neji ran at him with his knee! Patrick just fell down.

"Patrick is down!" said Mr. Comanator.

"I've told you Neji can win it!" Desire said.

"Patrick should worry about himself, look at him!" screamed Sandy.

Neji then punched Patrick in the face. He whipped Patrick to the corner and then ran at him. He hit him with a stinger splash! Then he punched Patrick on the turnbuckle and went down. He hit Patrick with a snapmare. Then Neji slapped Patrick in the face. Neji then whipped Patrick to the ropes... But Patrick reversed it! Neji went to the ropes and Patrick ran to the other side... Pat Gore... NO! Neji moved out of the way! Neji then waited for Patrick to turn around and kicked his gut. He put him in the position for the Final Destination... Patrick then started elbowing him. Patrick kicked him in the gut and then hit the SuperNova! Patrick then covered Neji. 1... 2... 3!

**"Here is your winner, Patrick Star!"**

Patrick got his hand raised, all bloody. The crowd cheered.

"I can't believe it, but he has done it!" Mr. Comanator yelled.

"Come on, please..." said Desire. "He had to cheat!"

"No cheating. No bullcrap." Sandy said. "He won with his heart!"

...

The cameras switched to Mr. TV. He sat in his chair at his office with Temari and Shikamaru. Mr. TV drank a glass of water.

"That's it." Temari said. "Your medicine. Better now?"

"A lot." TV said. "Wow..."

"Anxiety is a very common distresting problem, Mr. TV." she said. "It's natural".

"No... It's gotten worse recently..." TV said.

"Of course." Shikamaru said. "You think you can't beat Timmy, but it's fine. After tonight, you won't have to worry about him anymore".

TV stood up.

"Please, Shikamaru..." TV said. "You need to win tonight".

"I will get a title shot after that, right?" he asked.

"Shikamaru..." Temari said.

"You'll get whatever you want!" TV said. "Just beat him tonight!"

"Don't worry." Shikamaru said. "If I won't beat him, who will?"

Shikamaru put his hand on TV's shoulder. TV nodded.

"Thank you." TV said.

...

The cameras switched to Timmy. He jumped up and down in his room as the crowd booed.

"Timmy?"

Skulker entered the room.

"Hey." Timmy said. "We haven't seen eachother in a while. Here to beg for your F-B-N's spot?"

"No." Skulker said. "There is no need for that".

"We'll see about that." Timmy said.

"I'm just here to say that if you need any help tonight..." Skulker said.

"I don't need any help." Timmy said. "I'm not a cheater, I'm the best wrestler in WWT's history. Now leave".

Skulker smiled. "I cannot guarantee you anything, Timmy".

Skulker left the room as Timmy kept jumping up and down.

...

The cameras switched back to the ring.

Allen Jacobs then announced: "Our next tag team match is scheduled for one fall!"

**("Bully" by Shinedown played)**

"Introducing first, the team of Eric Cartman and Wolfgang: The Bully's Authority!"

Cartman and Wolfgang came out to a shower of boos. They pounded fists together and walked to the ring.

"Those two are the perfect match." Mr. Comanator said. "Two bullies that no one loves."

"They teamed up pretty nicely last month." said Desire. "Chemistry".

"Cartman and Wolfgang need to get the beating they deserve!" Sandy said.

**("In The End" by Linkin Park played)**

"And their opponents, the team of Sasquatch and Chouji Akimichi!"

Chouji and Sasquatch walked to the ring as the crowd cheered.

"Those two were victims of the Bully's Authority in the last couple of weeks." said Mr. Comanator.

"Yeah, they are whiners." Desire asked. "Stop crying".

"We need them to stop those two bullies." said Sandy. "Wolfgang and Cartman won't run wild here".

Chouji started with Cartman. Chouji and Cartman pounded eachother with their guts. Then Chouji just hit Cartman with a belly to belly! The crowd cheered as Chouji kept punching Cartman. He kicked him in the head and then whipped him to the corner. Chouji ran and tried to clothesline him but Cartman moved out of the way and Chouji hit the corner. Cartman then ran to the ropes and hit a body avalanche at Chouji. Chouji went down. Then Eric tagged Wolfgang in and they both clotheslined Chouji down. Wolfgang then covered Chouji. 1... 2... Chouji kicked out. Wolfgang punched Chouji on the mat.

"Wolfgang and Cartman are killing Chouji." Mr. Comanator said.

"Cartman is finally this monster again!" said Desire.

"This 'monster' is wrestling really bad, if that what you mean." Sandy said.

Wolfgang then picked Chouji up and hit a snapmare. He ran and kneed Chouji in his face. Wolfgang then kicked and stomped on Chouji. Wolfgang ran to the ropes and tried to headbutt Chouji but Chouji moved out of the way! Chouji then tried to tag Sasquatch in but Wolfgang pulled him back to the center of the ring and kicked him in the head. Then he tagged in Cartman, who ran and legdropped Chouji in his throat! Cartman then covered Chouji. 1... 2... Chouji kicked out. Cartman then picked Chouji up and punched him. He tried to kick him but Chouji blocked the kick and then tripped Cartman! He tagged Sasquatch in as the crowd cheered.

"Now that Bully's Authority will be sorry!" said Mr. Comanator.

"Cartman tripped! Besides, Sasquatch is going to fall for Cartman!" Desire said.

"Sasquatch is angry because they attacked him!" said Sandy.

Sasquatch entered the ring and clotheslined Cartman out of his boots. Sasquatch then suplexed Cartman to the mat. Wolfgang entered the ring but Chouji ran into it. Chouji tried to clothesline both of them out of the ring but Wolfgang held the ropes. Then Sasquatch threw Cartman to the ropes and Wolfgang tagged himself in. Sasquatch tackled Cartman! Then he climbed to the top rope and jumped on Cartman with the Sasquatch Elbow! He covered but the ref told him that Cartman is not the legal man. Wolfgang ran and hit the Wolf's Kick! Sasquatch didn't fell, but then Cartman helped Wolfgang. They hit a double Bully Bomb! Then Wolfgang covered. 1... 2... 3!

**"Here are your winners, the Bully's Authority!"**

The Bully's Authority celebrated as the crowd booed them.

"Those two are just... Awful. Like, really." Mr. Comanator said.

"I really think that those two are future tag team champions." said Desire. "You know what? They can win the Beavers!"

"Just two idiots!" Sandy said. "Tell me those two aren't going to keep teaming up!"

...

The cameras switched to Mikey and his Color Rangers in their locker room. They stood still. He looked at them as "Yankee Doodle" played in the background.

"Attention!" Mikey said. "Tonight, we are going to war. A war for the future of WWT!"

Mikey then went to a blackboard with Skulker's picture on it.

"The enemy: Skulker!" Mikey said. "He stole the WWT National title belt and it seems like he's going to help his friends take over the company".

Mikey then looked at the Blue Color Ranger and made him stand straight.

"He's monstrous. His friend injured Bart Simpson and he's injuring a lot of other people." Mikey said. "The only man to defeat him... Is the National Champion".

Mikey then looked at them.

"And about that, what we will tell him?" Mikey asked.

Then the Green Color Ranger pressed the button on the suit of the Pink one.

"We will Triumph!" Pink said. "Triumph... Triumph..."

"That's it." Mikey said.

...

The cameras switched back to the ring.

**("Hunt You Down" by Savlia played)**

The crowd booed as Skulker came out with his National Title. He threw it into the ring and entered the ring.

"This match is scheduled for one fall, it is to unify the WWT National and Television Titles!" said Allen Jacobs. "Introducing first, from the Ghost Zone, the WWT National Champion, Skulker!"

"This man won the title by forfeit." Mr. Comanator said. "And now you're telling me he's going to unify titles?"

"This man is dominating." said Desire. "That's why he's here".

"He's here because his friend injured the former champion." Sandy said. "I hate him".

**("Hero" by Nickelback played)**

The crowd cheered as Mikey came out with his TV title. He walked to the ring seriously.

"And his opponent, from Japan, by way of USA, he is the WWT Television Champion, Kappa Mikey!" Allen Jacobs said.

"This man wants to beat the odds again!" said Mr. Comanator.

"He should know that he got no odds!" Desire said.

"Mikey, it's your time to prove you're a hero!" said Sandy.

Mikey ran to the ring and attacked Skulker. He kicked him and punched him. Then he twisted Skulker's arm while he kicked him. Then Mikey hit an armdrag. He locked Skulker's arm but Skulker just picked him up and hiptossed him to the mat. Skulker then kicked Mikey in the gut and kneed him in the corner. He whipped him and chopped him down. Skulker then ran and dropped his elbow down on Mikey and covered. 1... 2... Mikey kicked out. Skulker then stomped on Mikey and whipped him to the corner. Skulker then ran and hit an avalanche on Mikey Then he caught Mikey and hit the Belly To Belly Suplex! 1... 2... Mikey kicked out.

"Skulker is a monster and is unstoppable." Mr. Comanator said.

"Mikey is the hero, so he sould stop the monster!" said Desire.

"Don't laugh and don't worry." Sandy said. "Mikey will stop the monster!"

Skulker then punched Mikey in his face and whipped him to the ropes. He hit him with a backdrop... But Mikey landed on the mat and hit the sunset flip! 1... 2... Skulker kicked out. Mikey tried to run to the ropes but Skulker caught him and hit the powerslam! Mikey yelled in pain. Skulker ran and hit Mikey with a kick to his face. Skulker then climbed on the top turnbuckle. He waited for Mikey to stand on his feet and turn around... Skulker jumped with a diving clothesline! Then he covered. 1... 2... Mikey kicked out. Skulker raked Mikey's back. Then he ran to the ropes. Mikey then ran to the ropes and hit Skulker with a clothesline Neckbreaker! The crowd cheered as both were down.

"Mikey has knocked the monster down!" said Mr. Comanator.

"Just to let you know," Desire said. "Mikey is more hurt then Skulker, so Skulker will get up first."

"We need to wait and see." said Sandy. "Because they're getting up!"

Mikey then got up with Skulker and chopped him. Mikey then ran to the ropes and dodged Skulker. He hit him with tilt a whirl headscissors! Skulker hit the ropes. Mikey then waited for Skulker to get up and hit the Shining Wizard... Only for Skulker to hit him with an electrical chair drop! Skulker then waited for Mikey to get up and hit him with a dropkick! Mikey fell down. Skulker then picked Mikey up for a Skulker Buster... Mikey landed on his feet and hit a Lylymu Breaker! The crowd cheered and then Mikey jumped on the top rope. He then hit Skulker with the Lylymu Splash! Mikey layed down and covered. 1... 2... 3!

**"Here is your winner, and the unified WWT Television and National Champion, Kappa Mikey!"** Allen Jacobs said.

The crowd cheered as Mikey got up and was awarded the National Title. He then raised both belts.

"Goodbye, National Title!" Mr. Comanator said. "We've barley knew you!"

"Wait, he's going to give up on the title like that!?" asked Desire. "What kind of a champion are you!?"

**("Behind the Mask" by Michael Jackson played)**

The crowd cheered as the Color Rangers came to the ring. They jumped into the ring with their martial arts moves. Then Skulker got up. He looked at all of them and gave them the middle finger.

"What a classy guy..." Sandy said.

The Blue one looked at Skulker and then superkicked him in the face! Skulker rolled out of the ring. Then the Green one took a sledgehammer from underneath the ring as Mikey put the title in the center of the ring. The crowd buzzed.

"No, wait..." said Mr. Comanator.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Desire yelled.

The Green Color Ranger smashed the National title with the sledgehammer! The crowd cheered.

"They smashed the National Title!" screamed Sandy. "Guess that won't be back now!"

Mikey and the Rangers left the ring as Mikey raised his Television Title.

...

The Cameras switch to Bob Jones with Kankuro.

"Kankuro, why?" asked Bob Jones. "Please tell me why do you have a problem with Naruto. What makes you hate him so much?"

Kankuro looked at Bob.

"I'll tell you what." Kankuro said. "This man got a title shot at Jake a month ago. And he failed. He got this big chance, that big moment where you must win and he blew it. He blew it big".

"Kankuro, you're talking about blowing chances," Jones said. "But you've lost to Jake tons of times. Heck, you've lost countless of World title matches".

"Only I didn't got them four months into my tenure here..." Kankuro murmured.

"What?" Bob asked.

"He gets everything on a silver plate!" Kankuro said. "I had to fight for my status. I had to crawl for it. I had to turn on my best friends, on my family, on everyone, just to get one shot. And I've lost a lot of shots, so everytime I wanted to get one, I had to turn on my new friends. The thing is that I got no friends because of that. I've turned on any friend and family member for that, from my brother and sister to Norbert Beaver and Mr. TV. No one wants to help me because they know I will turn on them in a minute if that just means I'll get the title shot. An alliance is just a way to get what I want. When it's the moment, I'll hit him with all I got".

Jones looked at Kankuro. "That's horrible".

"Thank you." Kankuro said. "So, that's the deal. Naruto, I'm going to fight you here tonight just in order to get up again and to win the World title once again. That's what the Master says".

Kankuro left to the ring.

...

The cameras switched to the Naruto-Kankuro promo. Kankuro, Naruto and Danny stood on the backstage.

"We're going to know who will get the World title shot, and also, who will challenge for the Tag titles!" Bob Jones said.

**"Naruto Uzumaki!"**

Naruto raised his hands as the crowd cheered. Kankuro and Danny both looked annoyed. Naruto left.

"Therefore, both Danny and Kankuro will challenge for the Tag titles." Jones said.

Danny and Kankuro then looked at eachother. Then it switched to their match against the Beavers, as Danny fought and Kankuro was on the apron.

"Kankuro doesn't look that much concerned!" Sandy said.

Kankuro entered the ring, looking lazy.

"Kankuro is not into it." Mr. Comanator said.

"Yeah, he doesn't need a second rate title!" said Desire.

Dagget then held Danny's leg. Danny stood up and hit the Enzugiri! Danny then crawled and tried to tag Kankuro. Kankuro just said "Forget it!" and left. Danny layed in shock.

"WHAT THE...!" said Mr. Comanator.

"Kankuro is walking out on Danny!" Desire said.

"I can't believe it, I feel mercy for Danny!" screamed Sandy.

The cameras then switched to Kankuro and Naruto in the backstage.

"You are flat out pathetic, and the worse part is you know it!" Kankuro said. "Do you think that you're that great because you've fooled each and every one of those puppets out there?"

"They voted for me. Not for you." Naruto said.

You can see Naruto hugging Jake after he lost to him.

"You've lost. You've lost bad. And I could've beat Jake. But still, they didn't choose me, but you. Why?"

Kankuro looked at Jake in the backstage.

"I lost in more style then you." Naruto said. "You're losing miserably. I've lost greatly. There's a difference".

"Lose is a lose. Now cry." Kankuro said.

"No." Naruto said. "You should cry first. I mean, you are really talented in losing to Jake".

Naruto kept jumping.

"YOU SON OF A...!"

Kankuro then attacked Naruto from behind! They started brawling with eachother as they punched eachother on the ground. The security guards came.

"Come on, guys, stop that!" the guards said.

They tried to seperate between the two.

"I'll see you in the ring, Naruto!" Kankuro said. "And I'll show you what you should do in the ring!"

You can see pictures of both.

...

The cameras switched to the ring.

**("Master Of Puppets" By Metallica played)**

The crowd booed as Kankuro came to the ring. He looked at the crowd and just waved them off.

"This match is scheduled for one fall!" said Allen Jacobs. "Introducing first, from the Sand Village in Japan, Kankuro!"

"Kankuro is a miserable human being." asked Mr. Comanator. "He got no friends, only allies that he will stab in his back".

"That's the business." Desire said. "So, you know... He's bitter about Naruto".

"Because he's not that likeable and nice like him." said Sandy.

**("Haruka Kanata" by The Asian Kung Fu Generation played)**

The crowd cheered wildly as Naruto came out.

"And his opponent," Allen Jacobs said. "From Konoha Village in Japan, Naruto Uzumaki!"

"This man is so great and fighting so good..." Mr. Comanator said.

"Why does he gets everything?" asked Desire. "Everyone would've been nice and cool after that treatment".

"No... Kankuro won't." Sandy said.

Naruto looked at Kankuro. Then they locked up with eachother. Kankuro tried to lock Naruto's waists but Naruto managed to hold his head. Naruto then whipped Kankuro to the ropes and hit the armdrag. He then locked an armbar. Kankuro quickly reached the ropes and Naruto released it. He then whipped Kankuro to the ropes again and hit him with a backdrop. He covered. 1... 2... Kankuro kicked out. Naruto then ran to the ropes but Kankuro elbowed him in the face. Naruto fell on the mat. Kankuro then started punching Naruto right on the mat. He stomped on Naruto. Kankuro then ran to the ropes and dropped his knee on Naruto. He covered. 1... 2... Naruto kicked out.

"Kankuro is fighting here with anger." said Mr. Comanator.

"I know, I would've been angry too!" Desire said.

"That's because he's always angry!" said Sandy.

Kankuro then waited for Naruto to get up. Kankuro chop blocked Naruto to the mat. Kankuro then picked Naruto up and punched him to the corner. He whipped Naruto to the corner and Naruto hit it. Kankuro then picked Naruto up and landed him with a backbreaker. Then he covered Naruto. 1... 2... Naruto kicked out. Kankuro pounded the mat. He waited for Naruto to get up and then ran to the ropes. He hit Naruto with a high knee! Naruto fell. Kankuro looked on the booing crowd and yelled "That's your hero!". Kankuro then whipped Naruto to the ropes and Naruto landed on him with a crossbody! Naruto then started punching Kankuro on the mat.

"Naruto has managed to reverse this!" Mr. Comanator said.

"Wait, it's not over yet." said Desire.

"But it's gonna be over soon." Sandy said.

Naruto kicked Kankuro in the face. He then ran to the ropes and uppercut Kankuro. Naruto then tried to clothesline Kankuro... But Kankuro dodged him and hit him with a big neckbreaker! The crowd booed. Kankuro covered him. 1... 2... Naruto kicked out. Kankuro then stomped on Naruto and threw him to the corner. Kankuro then kneed Naruto on the turnbuckles! Naruto fell down and Kankuro choked him in there. Kankuro then started yelling things at Naruto. He then whipped Naruto but made him come back right at his knee. Kankuro then chopped Naruto and whipped him to the ropes. He ran and hit him with the knee facebuster! Kankuro then looked on the booing crowd.

"Kankuro is brutal in this match." Mr. Comanator said.

"Most of it is because he's angry at Naruto." said Desire. "And meanwhile he's doing it fine".

"Don't count Naruto out yet, he's going to come back to this match." Sandy said.

Kankuro then punched Naruto and chopped him in the face. He then whipped Naruto to the ropes and as he came back, he locked the Crossface on Naruto! Naruto yelled in pain as Kankuro tightened the hold. Naruto kept screaming and tried to reach for the ropes. Kankuro kept stretching him. The ref asked Naruto if he quits. Naruto then turned around and pinned Kankuro! 1... 2... Kankuro kicked out. He tried to run for Naruto dodged him and hit a sleeper neckbreaker! Naruto jumped on his feet and played for the crowd. Kankuro got up and Naruto chopped him hard. He whipped Kankuro to the ropes and hit the Jumping Clothesline! Naruto covered again. 1... 2... Kankuro managed to kick out of it.

"It was really close." said Mr. Comanator.

"Close is only close, so who cares?" Desire asked.

"Naruto, keep doing it!" said Sandy.

Naruto then climbed to the top turnbuckle. He then looked at Kankuro who got up. He hit him with a missle dropkick... Only for Kankuro to move. Naruto landed on his feet. He turned around and Kankuro elbowed him to the mat! Then Kankuro punched Naruto on the mat. He choked him with his leg. Kankuro then picked Naruto up and chopped him in the chest. He then whipped Naruto to the ropes and as he came back, Kankuro hit him with a spinebuster! Kankuro then covered Naruto as the ref counted. 1... 2... Naruto kicked out at the last second! Kankuro just held his face and couldn't believe it. The crowd cheered.

"Do it, Naruto!" Mr. Comanator said.

"The domination is at Kankuro's side, so keep dreaming!" said Desire.

"Kankuro can't believe it!" Sandy said.

Kankuro then waited for Naruto to get up. Naruto got up and turned around... Kankuro kicked him at the gut and hit the Puppet Master... Naruto pushed him to the turnbuckle! Naruto then climbed on the top turnbuckle. Kankuro turned around and Naruto hit him with a missle dropkick! Kankuro fell down. Naruto then waited for Kankuro to get up. He ran to the ropes but Kankuro kicked him. Kankuro then slammed him with the Strings Pulling... Naruto then pushed him to the ropes! Naruto hiptossed Kankuro to the mat. Naruto waited for Kankuro to get up again. Kankuro then got up and turned around... Naruto hit him with the Cursed Seal! He covered. 1... 2... 3!

**"Here is your winner, Naruto Uzumaki!" **said Allen Jacobs.

Naruto then got his hand raised as the crowd stood up for the match.

"Naruto has won it!" said Mr. Comanator. "This match was great!".

"I just can't believe it. He gets all of it." Desire said. "It's not right".

"Finally, Naruto has managed to beat that bitter man." said Sandy. "Kankuro, your time is up!".

Naruto left as the crowd cheered for him.

...

The camera switched to Ricky Monique. She stood in the backstage.

"Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome the #1 contender for the WWT World Title, Spongebob Squarepants!" she said.

The crowd booed as Spongebob came to the scene.

"So, Spongebob, you are..."

"Who are you?" he asked.

"I'm Ricky Monique." Ricky said.

"I've never saw you here before." Spongebob said.

"That's because I'm new." she said.

"So, Nicky..."

"Ricky!"

"Whatever," Spongebob said. "Do you know who I am?"

"You're Spongebob..." Ricky said.

"And what am I?" Spongebob asked.

"The #1 contender for the title." Ricky answered.

Spongebob shook his head. "Wrong answer. I'm the man here at WWT. I'm the ruler of the F-B-N and the man that tonight will win his seventh WWT World Title. And then, my F-B-N will rule this promotion".

He looked at Ricky.

"You're so young... So pure..." he said. "But your naivety will finally be crushed tonight, when I'll win the title from your hero. Jake Long".

Spongebob touched Ricky's hair. "And then... No one will be able to stop the F-B-N".

He left as Ricky looked at him fearfully.

...

The cameras switch to Shikamaru who walked to the ring. Temari then approached him.

"I wanna go there." she said.

"No." Shikamaru said.

"Why?" Temari asked.

"He's dangerous." Shikamaru replied. "I can't let you go there. You can't be in the ring before I'll defeat Timmy".

"But just be careful, fine?" Temari said.

Shikamaru nodded. They kissed and then Shikamaru left.

"Good luck!" said Temari.

...

The cameras switched back to the ring.

**("In The Shadows" by The Rasmus played)**

The crowd cheered wildly as Shikamaru walked to the ring. He looked at the throne and smiled. He then jumped into the ring.

"This match is scheduled for one fall, it is the final match of the King of the WWT tournament!" Allen Jacobs said. "Introducing first, from Konoha Village in Japan, Shikamaru Nara!"

"Shikamaru was the first one to qualify to this tournament." said Mr. Comanator. "He beated Danny, he beated Neji, he beated Skulker. Can he beat Timmy?"

"His luck gotta run out sometime." Desire said. "Timmy is going for the crown tonight".

"We can't let Timmy win this tournament and actually becoming the king." said Sandy.

Shikamaru waited in the ring. He looked at the ring ramp.

**("Showstopper" by Tobymac played)**

Timmy went out to the ring. The crowd booed him but he just didn't look at them.

"And his opponent, from Dimmsdale, California, Timmy Turner!"

"Timmy beated Chris Griffin, Sasquatch and Chouji." Mr. Comanator said. "But don't you think it's time to stop the maniac?"

"Excuse me, but Timmy is not the real maniac here." said Desire.

"He's not?" Sandy asked. "Meanwhile, it's obvious that he is".

Timmy and Shikamaru looked at eachother and nodded. Timmy had an evil smile while Shikamaru looked at him. They got into eachother's faces and then Timmy slapped Shikamaru! Shikamaru kept looking at Timmy and then Shikamaru chopped him in the chest! Shikamaru kept chopping Timmy to the corner. He then whipped Timmy to the ropes and hit him with a forearm smash. Timmy fell down. Shikamaru then held Timmy's arm and looked at the crowd. He used an armbreaker! Timmy held his arm and Shikamaru ran to the ropes. He hit Timmy with a knee drop and then covered. 1... 2... Timmy kicked out.

"Shikamaru just knows that Timmy is too dangerous." said Mr. Comanator.

"Meanwhile, the only one who's hitting here is Shikamaru." Desire said.

"Shikamaru cannot fall for Timmy's traps." said Sandy.

Shikamaru picked Timmy up. He whipped him to the ropes and then tried to hit him with a neckbreaker. Then Timmy elbowed him in the back of the head. Timmy then hit Shikamaru with a chop block, knocking him down. Timmy then looked at the booing crowd. He waited until Shikamaru got up. He ran to the ropes and hit a springboard DDT! Shikamaru fell on the mat as Timmy covered. 1... 2... Shikamaru kicked out. Timmy then punched Shikamaru on the mat and put him on the turnbuckle as he choked him with his leg. Timmy then waited for Shikamaru to wake up and ran at him. He hit him with a Stinger Splash. Shikamaru fell on the mat.

"Timmy is not going to stop in order to win." Mr. Comanator said.

"I know. His destiny is to become the king." said Desire.

"How much can a success change a man?" Sandy asked.

Timmy stomped on Shikamaru. He looked at him and choked him. Then he picked him up. He hit the Inverted Suplex! Then Timmy covered. 1... 2... Shikamaru kicked out again. Timmy pulled his hair. He ran to the ropes. Then he hit Shikamaru with headscissors... Only for Shikamaru to slam him down to the mat! The crowd cheered as Shikamaru tried to use the ropes in order to get up. Shikamaru then tackled Timmy to the mat and punched him. Shikamaru then locked Timmy in a modified figure four leglock! The crowd cheered as Timmy tried to get out of it. The ref asked him if he taps out. Timmy yelled and then managed to crawl to the ropes. He reached the ropes as Shikamaru released it.

"Shikamaru was so close in making Timmy tap out." said Mr. Comanator.

"Timmy could've get out of it." Desire said. "But he knows he should get into Shikamaru's head".

"His screams got into my ears." said Sandy.

Shikamaru waited for Timmy to get up and slammed him. Then he picked Timmy up and kicked his gut. Shikamaru picked Timmy in a Suplex... Timmy then punched Shikamaru and hit him with an huricanrana! Shikamaru fell on the mat. Timmy then took Shikamaru and climbed on the turnbuckle as he held his head. He hit the Star Dust! Timmy then covered. 1... 2... Shikamaru kicked out! Timmy couldn't believe it as the crowd cheered wildly. Timmy then whipped Shikamaru to the ropes and hit him with a Sitout Spinebuster. Timmy covered again. 1... 2... Shikamaru kicked out again. Timmy then tried to come to Shikamaru but Shikamaru hit him with an Enzuigiri! Timmy was on the mat.

"Shikamaru can turn this match around! He can be the new King!" Mr. Comanator said.

"He needs to beat Timmy before that!" said Desire.

"That's just a small problem." Sandy said.

Shikamaru climbed on the top rope. He jumped on Timmy with an elbow drop straight to the heart! The crowd cheered and Shikamaru covered. 1... 2... Timmy kicked out. Shikamaru then made the crowd buzz as he yelled "S-Factor!". Timmy then tried to talk to the ref. Timmy reached for his tights as the ref was busy with him. Shikamaru ran at Timmy... Timmy punched Shikamaru in the head with something! He then slid it back to his tights as the ref turned around. Shikamaru was knocked out as Timmy pulled him and climbed to the to turnbuckle. Timmy looked at the crowd. He hit the Timmy Star! He covered. 1... 2... 3! The crowd was shocked.

**"Here is your winner and the King of the WWT, Timmy Turner!"** Allen Jacobs said.

"No... Wait... No..." said Mr. Comanator.

"No? YES! Totally Yes! King Timmy Turner!" Desire said.

"Mr. TV... He must feel like..." said Sandy.

Timmy then walked to the throne. He sat on it as stage crew put on him the robe and the crowd. Bob Jones came down. He looked at Timmy.

"T...Timmy..." Jones said.

"You're asking how I beated Shikamaru?" Timmy asked. It's simple. Very simple. A little brain and a little courage. And guess what? I'm your King. I'm your man. I'm the guy to win it all".

"What... What..." Jones tried to talk.

"You shouldn't talk so much." Timmy said. "If you're asking what I'm going to do now, it's to rule the WWT and to win the World Heavyweight Title. I don't care if it's gonna be Jake or if it's my good leader Spogebob, I'm going to win the title".

Temari ran to the ring and checked on Shikamaru.

"Such a little woman... Helping such a little man..." Timmy said. "Cry on your boyfriend, Temari! Cry for him because no one will help him. No one is going to help you. No one!"

Suddenly **Ember** walked through the gates. She held a microphone.

"Very well." Ember said. "Very well".

Skulker then came out to the ring and held handcuffs. He held a baseball bat in his hands.

"But a good King..." Timmy said. "Is always listening to friends..."

Skulker then took Shikamaru. He handcuffed him to the ropes as Temari looked at him in shock. Skulker finished handcuffing Shikamaru and looked at him. Then he swung the bat...

"NO!" Mr. Comanator yelled.

Skulker hit Shikamaru in the head! Shikamaru got the hit in his head and suddenly woke up. He looked on Skulker and then tried to look behind him to see Timmy and Ember.

"What does that mean?" asked Desire.

"Cry now." Ember said. "Cry!"

Temari yelled at Skulker. Skulker pat her down. Shikamaru looked at Skulker and tried to release himself in vain. Skulker looked at Shikamaru and then hit him with the bat again! The crowd was shocked.

"Skulker..." Timmy said. "You've forgot something..."

Temari looked at Skulker. She stood up.

"No, Skulker..." Bob Jones suddenly said.

Skulker kicked Temari in the gut and hit her with a Skulker Buster right in front of Shikamaru! Shikamaru was out again.

"OH MY GOD!" Sandy screamed. "It's... It's..."

Skulker looked at both of them, smiling. Then he left with the baseball bat to the ring ramp. Timmy got up and left as Skulker and Ember left together.

"Oh my God..." said Bob Jones.

The security came to the ring and then tried to release Shikamaru. They took him and Temari away. Both were out.

...

The cameras switched to Jake Long. He walked to the ring with his title on his shoulder. He looked serious.

"This man is going to fight for his life now." said Mr. Comanator.

"Not his life but his title." Desire said.

"But we all know that the title is Jake's life." said Sandy.

...

The cameras switched to the Jake-Spongebob promo.

You can see a lot of wrestlers in the ring.

"We're going to see who's the next #1 contender!" said Desire.

It switched to El Tigre. Helayed down, knocked out on the cold floor.

"What? El Tigre is out!" Sandy said. "But he needs to be in the battle royal! What is going on?"

**("Sell Your Soul" by Hollywood Undead played)**

The crowd was shocked. They stood on their feet.

"What the..." asked Mr. Comanator.

Then someone stepped through the curtains.

"It IS!" Desire said happily.

**Spongebob** came out. The wrestlers were confused.

**"IT'S SPONGEBOB!"** screamed Sandy. "He's BACK!"

Spongebob fought in the ring. The wrestlers eliminated eachother.

"I can't believe it, the ring is just like a big brawl!" said Mr. Comanator.

Both Spongebob and Patrick then fell on the apron and held the ropes. Spongebob and Patrick started trading punches. Patrick just kept punching Spongebob who almost fell. Patrick ran... Spongebob moved and Patrick fell on the ground! The bell rang.

**"Here is your winner, and the #1 contender... Spongebob Squarepants!".**

Spongebob, tired as hell, entered the ring. The crowd booed wildly as they realized he won the match.

"Spongebob has won the match!" Mr. Comanator screamed. "Can you believe it? He's getting the match!"

The cameras switched to the F-B-N in the ring.

"During my absence, the F-B-N stopped being a powerful entity like it should've been!" Spongebob said. "Timmy, Jimmy and Danny".

Spongebob looked at those three.

"We've never needed more then eachother." Spongebob said. "The four of us created this F-B-N."

Spongebob then looked at Danny.

"You should've taken us to next level." he said. "But you didn't. You've tried to talk with Mr. TV. You've lost to Naruto and to the Beavers. You've became weak. And the evidence for that is that you've lost the World title match last week. THAT'S why I came back!"

You can see El Tigre costing Danny the match.

"I know what the problem was".

Spongebob looked at the Whipping Boys.

"You two are thinking like you're helping us, right?"

Truman and Tigre didn't get it.

"You've interfered in our matches thinking you can get more screen times with that. You've thought you can help the F-B-N. And what happened? You two... Especially Tigre, cost Danny two matches in one day".

Truman and Tigre tried to protest.

"It's pretty obvious that you two Do not get it." Spongebob said. "You two are not F-B-N members. You two are nothing more then two whipping boys. It makes me SICK to think that you two are representing the F-B-N in the tag team division! How many wins both of you actually had as a team?".

Truman and Tigre looked at eachother.

"But Tigre, don't you worry." Spongebob said. "That's why **I attacked you** last week, in order to stop you from doing more harm to my stable. And you know what, Manny?" Spongebob asked. "I wish you luck in your future. Both of you, actually. Because..."

The F-B-N then started attacking Tigre and Truman! **Squidward and Mr. Krabs **ran out and helped the F-B-N.

"What the... Krabs and Squidward are with the F-B-N?" Sandy asked, shocked.

"You two are nothing. We're going to prove it now".

Spongebob slapped Tigre in the face! Then he ripped the mask off Manny. He threw the mask down and stomped on it. The crowd booed him until...

"**Jake Long**!" Mr. Comanator screamed. "There he is!"

Jake ran to the ring. The F-B-N quickly left the ring through the crowd. The crowd booed them. Jake helped both Manny and Truman get up. Then he picked up Manny's mask and gave it to him. The crowd clapped.

"Great sportsmenship by this man." said Sandy.

Jake stood with T-N-T.

"You know, that thing makes me feel weird." Jake said. "If you've been asking me a month ago about those two? I would've tell you that those two guys are making me sick. But as a patriotic guy I can understand a guy that is feeling humiliated as they took his mask off. You do not disrespect anyone as a wrestler, and therefore I don't like it when the F-B-N are doing it. Squidward and Mr. Krabs turned their backs on the fans, on me, on you, and on every guy in WWT. So I think we will get our revenge".

Then it switched to the Six Men Tag. Jake tried to kick Spongebob but Spongebob rolled him up as Jason counted. 1... 2... Spongebob held the ropes! 3! Spongebob rolled out of the ring.

**"Here are your winners, The F-B-N!"**

The crowd booed as Squidward, Krabs and Spongebob ran away through the crowd.

"He cheated!" Mr. Comanator screamed. "Spongebob has cheated!"

"He pinned Jake!" said Desire. "That goes on to show you who's the real best!"

"I can't believe he has done it..." Sandy said. "If that will happen on Sunday...!"

Jake shouted at Spongebob. Spongebob signaled for the title as the crowd booed.

"That's right!" Desire said. "The next champion!

...

Then the cameras switched back to the ring.

The bell rang three times.

"Ladies and gentlemen, the following match is scheduled for one fall, it's for the World Wrestling Television Heavyweight Championship!" Allen Jacobs said. "The main event! Are you ready?".

The crowd cheered.

"Tampa, Florida, Bay Times Forum," Jacobs said. "Are you RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRREADY!?".

The crowd cheered wilder.

"Then..." said Jacobs. "What you'll say to me!?".

"**W-W-T!**" the crowd chanted.

Fireworks exploded on the top of the TVtron.

**("Sell Your Soul" by Hollywood Undead played)**

"Introducing the challenger! He's representing the stable of the Full Blooded Nicktoons. From Bikini Bottom, Pacific Ocean... Spongebob Squarepants!"

The crowd booed angrily. Spongebob came out and raised his hands. He looked cocky and walked into the ring. He entered the ring and ordered Jason Smith to open the ropes for him. He then entered the ring.

"This man wants to get the crown that he lost a while ago." said Mr. Comanator. "That belt is the crown".

"Jake is just holding it temporarly." Desire said. "And that's obvious!"

"Can Spongebob win the title again? We'll have to find out." said Sandy.

**("It's My Life" by Bon Jovi played)**

"And his opponent!" Allen Jacobs said. "From the NYC, he's the WWT World Heavyweight Champion, The American Dragon, Jake Long!"

The crowd cheered wildly as Jake came out and looked at Spongebob seriously. He put the belt on the floor and started running to the ring.

"Jake is angry!" Mr. Comanator said. "He wants to beat respect on Spong..."

"Respect? This man should respect the real champ!" said Desire.

"Jake is running there! He's attacking Spongebob!" Sandy said.

Jake ran to the ring and started attacking and punching Spongebob! He kept punching Spongebob and then whipped him to the ropes. Jake then ran to the ropes and tackled Spongebob right into the mat. He punched him on the mat. Then he climbed on the top turnbuckle. Jake waited until Spongebob got up. Spongebob got up and Jake jumped on him... But Spongebob catched him in midair. Then he tried to hit him but Jake landed on his feet. Jake then used a headlock takedown. He locked Spongebob's head but Spongebob catched him with his legs. Jake tried to get up but Spongebob poked him in the eyes as Jason didn't see it.

"Spongebob just poked Jake!" said Mr. Comanator.

"If you didn't got catched, then you're fine!" Desire said.

"A stupid statement!" said Sandy.

Jake held his eye. Spongebob then chopped Jake. Jake was in the corner and Spongebob kept chopping him there. Jake held his chest in pain. Spongebob hit a snapmare and then hit a legbreaker on Jake. Jake held his leg. Spongebob then ran and hit an elbow to Jake's knee. Spongebob covered. 1... 2... Jake kicked out. Spongebob then punched Jake on the mat and picked him up. He threw Jake to the ropes and then hit Jake with a dropkick! Jake fell on the mat as Spongebob got up. Spongebob then kept twisting Jake's leg. Jake yelled in pain but kicked Spongebob. Spongebob then locked a Figure Four Leglock! Jake yelled in pain.

"The Figure Four! Will Jake tap out?" Mr. Comanator screamed in panic.

"He better tap out, because we know he won't stand it." said Desire.

"Jake, reach for the ropes, please." Sandy said.

Jake tried to hold on with the hold. He put his shoulder on the mat. 1... 2... Jake picked his shoulder up. He tried to think. Spongebob kept tightening the hold. Jake then managed to turn the hold around and this time the pressure was applied on Spongebob. Spongebob was quick to reach for the ropes to break the hold. He got up and then Jake picked him up. He threw him in a Press Slam to the outside! Spongebob held his body as Jake played for the crowd. Spongebob then got up and climbed on the apron. Jake tried to suplex him but then Spongebob pushed him to the ring and hit a hotshot on the ropes! Jake held his head and Spongebob covered. 1... 2... Jake kicked out.

"Jake keeps trying to fight." said Mr. Comanator.

"A stupid, stupid decision." Desire said.

"We didn't ask for your opinion." said Sandy.

Spongebob then picked Jake up. He held him and headbutted him. Then he picked him up and hit the Atomic Drop! Jake held himself and Spongebob hit the backdrop suplex. Jake layed down on the mat and Spongebob looked at him. He climbed on the top rope. He jumped on Jake with the Head Spring! Jake was hit and Spongebob covered him as Jason counted. 1... 2... Jake kicked out. Spongebob threatened Jason. Spongebob then stomped on Jake as he picked him up. Spongebob then kept chopping Jake and threw him to the corner. Jake hit the corner and Spongebob ran at him. Jake then moved and Spongebob hit the ropes. Jake hit the Fireman Carry! He covered. 1... 2... Spongebob kicked out.

"What the..." Mr. Comanator said. "So much nearfalls..."

"Jake needs to stop fighting." said Desire.

"He should stop listening to you and try defeat Spongebob!" Sandy said.

Jake waited for Spongebob to get up and then slammed him to the mat. Spongebob got up once again and got hit with a hiptoss. Jake then ran to the ropes and dropkicked Spongebob on the mat. He then picked Spongebob up and hit him with a suplex! Jake kept holding Spongebob and suplexed him again. Then he picked him up and was going for the third Suplex... Only for Spongebob to pick Jake up and to land him on his knees! Spongebob then catched Jake and picked him up... He hit the Spongy Edge! Spongebob then crawled and covered. 1... 2... Jake kicked out! The crowd and Spongebob were shocked as Spongebob argued with Jason.

"How the hell... Jake kicked out of the Spongy Edge!" said Mr. Comanator.

"He cheated for sure! I know it!" Desire said.

"When was the last time someone kicked out of it?" asked Sandy.

Spongebob then picked Jake up and threw him to the ropes. He tried to hit Jake but Jake jumped above him. Jake ran to the ropes and hit Spongebob with a Fameasser! Then Jake climbed on the top turnbuckle. He waited for Spongebob and then jumped on him with a Crossbody... Only for Spongebob to roll him up! 1... 2... Jake kicked out. Spongebob then ran at Jake but Jake hit a knee facebuster at him! Jake then ran at Spongebob and hit him with his knee. He then picked Spongebob up and hit him with the Atomic Drop! Then Spongebob turned around. Jake kicked his gut and hit the Dragon DDT! Jake covered as Jason Counted. 1... 2... 3!

**"Here is your winner... and STILL! The WWT World Heavyweight Champion... American Dragon, Jake Long!"** Jacobs said.

Jake got up. He looked on the mat and couldn't believe it. Jason Smith then gave him the title. Jake then got his hand raised and celebrated with the title.

"Jake... He beated Spongebob!" Mr. Comanator said. "He has finally beaten the big one!"

"He cheated! That's for sure!" said Desire. "How could he? He can't beat..."

"Jake has retained the title." Sandy said. "Spongebob, search for another crown".

Jake then went for the crowd, to celebrate with them. Spongebob got up. He couldn't believe he lost and tried to talk with Jason Smith. All was in vein as Jason wouldn't listen.

"You better except it, Spongebob!" said Mr. Comanator. "Jake is the champion. The future in now. Good night from Tampa!"

The show ended as Jake celebrated in the crowd.

* * *

**Quick results:**

******WWT Tag Team Championship**: The Angry Beavers (c) def. Team Sound Village

**WWT Womens Championship:** Ino (c) def. Lydia, Sakura and Shego

Patrick Star def. Neji Hyugga

The Bully's Authority def. Sasquatch and Chouji

**WWT Television-National Championship Unification:** Kappa Mikey (TV champ) def. Skulker (National champ)

Naruto Uzumaki def. Kankuro

**King of the WWT Finals:** Timmy Turner def. Shikamaru Nara

**WWT World Championship: **Jake Long (c) def. Spongebob Squarepants

* * *

Some big stuff happened tonight, as Jake is still the champ and Shikamaru is out.

What does that mean for the future? I assure you that the future is... Not that good.

Please review.


	17. My Finest Hour

ONE Review!?

Well... I didn't wanna do it. But drastic times call for drastic measures.

If you've entered the Fiction Wrestling Multiverse you'll know- **Shikamaru Nara has walked out on WWT**. The reason for this is because of arguments backstage between he's Clique and Danny's Clique.

Now we'll see if you won't review.

I only own my OC.

* * *

WWT Monday Night Program: July Week 1

You can see Mr. TV in a promo room. He looked at the crowd.

"I guess that all of you have already heard about what happened earlier today." he said. "I'm very sorry to confirm on behalf of the WWT management that earlier today, **Shikamaru Nara has walked out on WWT**. Shikamaru had a lot of problems with management recently and he felt like his buddies and him aren't being treaten good enough. He let the backstage war to hurt him and just walked out".

TV sighed.

"We're a very big organization." TV said. "We got Babyfaces and Heels, we got Angles, we got Storylines. However, the other people here are mature and professional people. And we like to assure you that they won't walk out on the WWT. No one man is bigger then the WWT itself. Because the WWT itself... Is you. You! The fans who tune in each and every week to see those characters, yeah, even Shikamaru. And you know what? Shikamaru has walked out on each and everyone of you. So Shikamaru is not going to be in tonight's show. He won't be on a lot of other shows... We don't know if or when he'll come back".

TV looked at the camera.

"But if Shikamaru will want to comeback, I won't stop him." TV said. "But he will need to apologize for all of you. Until then... The WWT stars will entertain you like only they can. Enjoy the show".

The camera turned to black.

...

"Across the Nation" by The Union Underground plays as the intro to WWT Monday Night Program, fireworks go off on top of the TVtron. You can see signs like "Jake is the King!" or "Neji's Destiny!".

"We're LIVE right here, from the** Ocean Center at Daytona Beach, ****Florida**, it's Monday Night Program and we're looking good! Mr. Comanator, Desire and Sandy are here!" Mr. Comanator said. "Maybe we'll hype some of our matches, girls?".

"Tonight Fuzzy will be in action!" said Desire. "I've also heard that Danny Phantom got an announcement."

"El Tigre will fight Dosu Kinuta!" Sandy said. "And we'll have a lot of other matches!"

"Ino and Shego will fight tonight in a non-title match!" said Mr. Comanator. "If Shego will win, she can get the title shot at Grudge!"

"You're giving her too much opportunities!" Desire said.

"What about your king, by the way?" asked Sandy. "Will he be here tonight?"

"Ladies and Gentlemen..." Allen Jacobs said. **"The F-B-N!"**

**("The Kids Aren't Alright" by The Offspring played)**

The crowd booed as the F-B-N came out. Squidward and Mr. Krabs were at the front, wearing their best suits. Jimmy walked behind them with his suit, smiling. Behind them, walked Danny, Timmy and Spongebob. Danny had a cocky smile, and wore his usual ghost attire. Timmy walked to the ring, also smiling, in his new King's clothes, and ordered Allen Jacobs to hold the ropes up for him. However, Spongebob wasn't happy. He looked angry and wore his usual clothes.

"You can see that one of the F-B-N members isn't happy." Mr. Comanator said.

"Well, Jake cheated in their match, that's right," said Desire. "But Timmy is the King now".

"I can't believe that this man is the King, he's making me sick!" Sandy said.

Timmy took the microphone. He looked at the crowd who booed him and chanted "Timmy Sucks! Timmy Sucks!"

"Well, you know what, nothing's gonna bring me down today!" Timmy said. "And you know why? That's because what happened last night".

Timmy smiled. "Yeah, I've became the King. And my first order was to destroy that rebel, that piece of crap, that shell of a man... Shikamaru Nara!"

The crowd stopped talking.

"And now what?" Timmy asked. "He's at home? Crying and moaning? Where's Temari? I don't know. But I assure to you that this piece of crap won't walk into this ring again, forever! As long as I am the king, I won't let him. And if he'll just try... I'll get the job done this time".

"Skulker did the job for you!" said Mr. Comanator.

Spongebob took the microphone. "Not everything is good in the F-B-N's place. Last night, it was my chance. I was going to win the title. I was going to prove everyone that crown or no crown, F-B-N or no F-B-N, I am the real King of the WWT. I'm the champion. But as you can see, my belt is not with me. It now on the shoulder of a poser named Jake Long!"

The crowd cheered at Jake's name.

"That's right, he's nothing." Desire said.

"But Jake Long won't have a long title reign, if you know what I mean." Spongebob said. "I can assure you that. I want a rematch. I want another match for the title. I want to fight for it and I know that I can take the title away from Jake. So..."

Danny suddenly took the microphone.

"No." Danny said. Spongebob looked at him. "I've decided that too much is happening on my F-B-N without me being told".

"Danny..." Spongebob started.

"Listen!" Danny said. "I didn't knew that Timmy would do what he did last night. And quiet frankly, I don't know why Skulker helped him. But I do know that I'm sick and tired of me losing my shot. So I took stuff into my own hands. Jake Long!" Danny yelled. "Come here... I got something to tell you".

"Something to tell him?" asked Sandy.

**("It's My Life" by John Bon Jovi played)**

Jake Long came out in his jacket. He had the belt on his shoulder and looked at the F-B-N. He stood in the ramp and took a microphone.

"Have something to tell me?" Jake asked. "Is this about... Your stable being the biggest collection of assholes this company has ever seen? Or about your problems? Because I don't wanna hear from you about your problems, Danny. I'm not that guy".

"That's not it." Danny said. "I'm here to show you a footage. A very important footage".

Jake looked at Danny. Spongebob looked at Danny in a weird way.

"Footage?" Mr. Comanator asked.

"There you go, take a look at the TVtron." Danny said.

You can see a footage from last week. Jake, Truman and Tigre walked to the ring. Jake walked and signed an autograph for a fan and kept walking. The cameras then switched back to the ring. Spongebob, for some reason- Looked relieved.

"Me and a fan?" Jake asked.

"Yeah, you and a fan." Danny said. "But nice guys are always finish last. It's obvious".

"When was the last time you've signed for a fan?" asked Jake.

"I don't know." Danny said and took out some papers. "And I'm grateful for that".

"Papers?" asked Desire.

"You see that?" Danny asked. "This thing is a contract. And you've signed on it".

Jake waited a second. "Wait... Then... That fan..."

"Was a guy that I rented?" asked Danny. "Yeah. And that contract said that... Tonight, in this very ring, Jake Long, we'll fight eachother. We'll fight eachother and you'll put your title on the line, IF!" Danny said. "You'll defeated Spongebob at King of the WWT, which you did".

"So..." Jake said. "We have a title match tonight?"

"Not any title match." Danny said. "I don't want any interferences. I don't want any bullcrap".

Spongebob stopped Danny. "Danny, what is this..."

"I'm gonna face Jake tonight inside a **Steel Cage**!" Danny said. "And no one will stop me from winning the title tonight".

Jake nodded. He left the ramp for the backstage.

"How can Jake be so calm?" asked Sandy. "He's gonna enter the cage tonight!"

...

The cameras switched to Mr. TV who was watching this in his office. He shook his head. Then Ember entered the office.

"Tell me," TV said. "That you had nothing to do with that".

"I had nothing to do with that." Ember said. "I..."

"Ember, this time for real!" TV said. "Why did you ordered Skulker to attack Shikamaru and Temari last night? Why?"

"Shikamaru is not here anymore, you don't get it?" Ember said. "And now... Now it doesn't matter anymore".

"Doesn't matter anymore?" TV asked. "Tell me that you've had nothing to do with what happened right now in the ring".

"I didn't knew Danny was going to do that." Ember said. "But if he did that, then... Never mind".

"What 'Never mind', Ember?" TV asked.

"No..." Ember said.

"Answer me!" TV said.

"If he did that," Ember said. "Then he counted on Spongebob losing his match against Jake".

TV looked at her. "Do I look like I care about the relationship inside the F-B-N? I'm sick of it!" TV murmured something in Hebrew.

"You've said something in Hebrew." Ember said.

"I don't care," TV said. He resumed to Hebrew. "Yalla, Aufi, Aufi".

"What's 'Aufi Aufi'?" Ember asked.

"Lechi, Lechi," TV said.

"What's 'Lechi Lechi'?" Ember asked.

"Thafef, Thafef," TV said.

"What's 'Thafef Thafef'?" asked Ember.

"Bara, Bara," TV said.

"What's 'Bara Bara'?" Ember asked.

"Inaal Dinak!" TV yelled. "Don't you dare asking me again, okay? Just go".

Ember left. "I swear it was Arabic..." she said.

TV sighed and took a pill out. He then drank it and breathed deeply.

...

The cameras switched back to the ring.

**("Behind The Mask" by Michael Jackson played)**

The crowd cheered as the Color Rangers came out. They did their moves and jumped into the ring.

"This match is scheduled for one fall!" said Allen Jacobs. "Introducing first, representing the Color Rangers, The Blue Color Ranger!"

"Wait... The Blue one will fight Fuzzy?" Mr. Comanator said.

"You're talking about that? Have you seen what happened in the backstage?" said Desire.

"Yeah, it was weird... Ember is trying to break Mr. TV mentally." Sandy said.

**("Sweet Home Alabama" by R.A.T.E played)**

The crowd booed as Fuzzy Lumpkins came out. He walked happily into the ring with his Banjo.

"And his opponent!" said Allen Jacobs. "From Townsvile's Forest, Fuzzy Lumpkins!".

"What's wrong with this guy? He's totally out of it!" said Mr. Comanator.

"We've seen last week that in his matches he's totally focused!" Desire said.

"I'm afraid for Sna... I mean, Blue," said Sandy.

Fuzzy looked at Blue peacefully. Blue then ran to the ropes and hit him with a martial arts kick. Fuzzy didn't sell it. Blue ran again to the ropes and this time tried to headbutt Fuzzy. It didn't work again. He ran to the ropes again and tried a tackle. Fuzzy kept standing and then put his hand on Blue's shoulder. He started talking with him. Then Fuzzy clotheslined Blue to the mat! Blue fell. Fuzzy then punched him and threw him to the corner. Fuzzy tackled him in the corner and then catched Blue. He hit a Belly to Belly Suplex! Fuzzy then stomped on Blue who yelled in pain. The two other Rangers looked at the ring, looking scared. Fuzzy covered. 1... 2... He stopped the count by himself.

"He's... He actually stopped the count!" Mr. Comanator said.

"I know, Fuzzy is just great." said Desire.

"What's great in him?" Sandy asked. "He's trying to kill his opponent!"

Fuzzy threw Blue to the ropes. As Blue came back Fuzzy hit him with a powerslam. Fuzzy then got up and kept stomping on The Blue Ranger. He ran to the ropes and tried a headbutt. Blue moved and Fuzzy hit the mat! The crowd cheered as Blue climbed on the top turnbuckle. Fuzzy got up and turned around. Blue jumped on him with a crossbody... Only for Fuzzy to hit him with a backbreaker! Fuzzy then picked Blue up and hit him with an inverted Suplex! Blue hit the ground and turned around. The crowd booed as Fuzzy just took Blue and then let him kick him in the gut. Fuzzy pretended to fall into a Snappy Bomb position. Blue tried to pick him up but Fuzzy hit the Dixie Killer! He covered. 1... 2... 3!

**"Here is your winner, Fuzzy Lumpkins!"** Allen Jacobs said.

"This guy is... Wow." said Mr. Comanator.

"I know, I know..." Desire said. "Fuzzy is great. The Rangers should stop playing Heros".

"People already think Fuzzy is a future champ..." said Sandy.

Fuzzy then took Blue and hit the Dixie Killer again! The ref tried to warn him but Fuzzy roared at him. The other Rangers hid in fear. Fuzzy took his Banjo, picked it up, and... Started playing. He left the ring to his music.

"I can't believe it!" Mr. Comanator said. "I don't know what this guy wants to do!"

"He's defeating everyone!" said Desire. "It's just a matter of time!"

"I hope someone will defeat him someday..." Sandy said. "But meanwhile, no one can even knock him down... Commercials!"

...

After the commercials, the cameras switched to Freakshow and his Ghosts in the backstage. He talked at someone.

"It's just to relieve your mind. It's not a bad thing." Freakshow said. "You're not gonna die. It's not illegal or anything. Do you take it?"

**Chris Griffin **looked at Freakshow. He then looked at his money.

"Well?" Freakshow asked.

"Okay..." Chris said. He gave him the money. Freakshow counted it.

"Another fifty bucks." Freakshow said.

Chris sighed and gave more money.

"Okay, can you do it now?" Chris asked.

Freakshow snapped his finger. One of the Ghost changed itself.

"I'm scared." Griffin said.

The ghost changed into **Bart**, only green. Chris looked at him.

"Um... I... I wanted to..." Chris tried. He couldn't talk.

"It's fine, it's Bart." Freakshow said. "It is".

Griffin tried again. "You've... You've got injured..."

"Try it." Freakshow said. "Do what you need to do".

"I'm..." Chris said. He breathed deeply. "I'm sorry. I wasn't there for you when Youngblood injured you with his hook... Twice. He made you give up on your title and... That's bad".

The "Bart" then looked at Chris, who kept talking.

"I only want you to know," he said, "That I wish that I could be a better partner for you, because you're injured as I didn't help you there. I can't believe that you're not here anymore..." Chris started crying.

He hugged "Bart".

"I'm sorry, bro!" Griffin said. "I'm sorry!"

Freakshow looked at everything. He then looked at the camera in his cold eyes.

"Anything is possible..." Freakshow said. He rose his rod and it glew until the camera stopped broadcasting.

...

The cameras switched to Bob Jones with Kankuro in his locker room.

"Kankuro..." Jones said. "You're not even on the card tonight. It's clear you're not going to get a lot of title shots in the near future. Do you feel like... You've been betrayed by the company?"

Kankuro chuckled. "Betrayal? Betrayal? Bobby, I don't care about betrayals. I'm a man who turned his back on his own family. Do you think I care about that? I'm the guy who turned his back on everybody. I don't want any fans. If I will have them- I'll turn on them as well".

"Kankuro, you can't be serious..." Bob said.

"Why?" Kankuro asked. "Because I got no title? Because I got nothing? I got nothing in this world, Bobby. And I know that tonight, you won't find anyone else from the Sand Village here. So... I got no family. And I got no one to help me in this world. Do you know what that means? I'm alone. You can play the song..."

Kankuro started singing.

"Lonely... I'm so Lonely... I have nobody... Fooor my owwnnn..."

"Okay, Kankuro, come on." said Jones. "You got no one here, we know it, but..."

"The point is," Kankuro said. "That without no one, I would stop at nothing for getting my belt back. My only friend is the belt. You can't turn on a belt! It's an object. And you know what? I can assure you that no one will stop me, and if someone will... I'll just kill him".

Kankuro left the shocked Bob Jones.

...

The cameras switched back to the ring.

**("Living La Vida Loca" by Ricky Martin played)**

The crowd cheered as Shego walked to the ring and gave the fans fist pumps.

"This match is scheduled for one fall!" said Allen Jacobs. "Introducing first, from Go City, Shego!".

"Shego is defeating people in this days." said Mr. Comanator. "Now, if she'll win this match...!"

"I don't care if she will!" Desire said. "I'm sick and tired of her".

"That 'House of Dreams' is twisted and sick." said Sandy.

**("Paparazzi" by Lady Gaga played)**

The crowd kept cheering as Ino came out and raised her title.

"And her opponent," said Allen Jacobs. "From Konoha Village in Japan, the WWT Womens Champion, Ino Yamanaka!"

"Ino is looking great tonight!" Mr. Comanator said. "Many people said that she's dodging Shego".

"She couldn't choose Justin Bieber as her song?" asked Desire.

"You're always so kind... Really..." Sandy said.

Ino gave her title to the ref and shook hands with Shego. They locked up and Ino used an armdrag. Ino then locked Shego's head with her legs and Shego jumped back up. She ran at Ino but Ino took her down and tried to lock her legs. Shego elbowed her in the face. Ino then pulled Shego with her legs and threw Shego on the mat. Ino then chopped Shego in her chest and then whipped her to the ropes. Ino hit the hiptoss on Shego and then covered. 1... 2... Shego kicked out. The crowd clapped for both of them. Ino ran to the ropes but Shego then kneed her in the face. Shego then took Ino and hit the neckbreaker on her! Ino fell down.

"If Shego will win this match, she can have a title shot!" said Mr. Comanator.

"Another title shot? It's just because of her that Lydia is not the champ." Desire said.

"Don't you worry, Lydia couldn't win it regardless." said Sandy.

Shego then picked Ino up and punched Ino. Shego threw Ino to the corner and Ino flipped in there. She landed on her feet and Shego ran at her. She hit Ino. Shego took Ino and gave her the double arm suplex! Shego then covered. 1... 2... Ino kicked out. Shego then punched Ino on the mat. She ran to the ropes and then came back with a knee drop. Ino coughed. Shego picked Ino up and tried to Suplex her. Ino landed on her feet but Shego managed to clothesline her down. Shego covered. 1... 2... Ino kicked out. Shego picked Ino up again and threw her to the ropes... Ino came back with a springboard elbow on her, which knocked Shego down!

"What an elbow by Ino!" Mr. Comanator said.

"Ino needs to win it. I want a new challenger." said Desire.

"I'll be happy to see those two fighting for real." Sandy said.

Ino then jumped back up on her feet and then waited for Shego. Shego got up and Ino slammed her to the mat. Ino then punched Shego. Ino then picked Shego up and hit the backbreaker! Ino covered. 1... 2... Shego kicked out. Ino ran for Shego and hit her with headscissors! Shego hit the turnbuckle. Ino then punched her in the corner and then ran at her. She hit the dropkick in the corner! Shego turned around and Ino kicked her in the gut. Ino then picked Shego up and had her in the Brain Crush position... **Lydia** entered the ring! Lydia then attacked both Shego and Ino. She punched Ino on the mat as the ref ordered for the bell.

**"Ladies and gentlemen, this match is a no contest!"** Allen Jacobs said.

Lydia kept attacking Shego and Ino. Freakshow stood on the outside and looked at this. Lydia then took Ino and locked her in a Sleeper! Ino yelled in pain as Lydia kept holding her. Then Ino was knocked out. Lydia threw her to the mat and looked at her. She went out.

"Oh my God... Lydia has layed Ino out!" said Mr. Comanator.

"Who will get the title shot?" Desire asked.

"I don't know... Lydia is vicious." said Sandy. "We have to go to commercials!"

...

After the commercials, the cameras switched to Eric Cartman and Wolfgang. They played Texas Holdem.

"All in." Cartman said.

"Sure?" Wolfgang asked.

"You won't confuse me this time." said Cartman. "All in!"

Patrick and Naruto came.

"So as I said, we've shown those two..." Patrick said.

"Boys, outta here." Wolfgang said.

"What are you doing?" asked Naruto.

"We're doing something that is not for kids." Cartman said.

"Oooh, you're playing Texas Holdem!" Patrick said. "Can we join?"

"Boys, it's about real money." Wolfgang said. "It's not for fun".

"We can pay you." Naruto said.

"Listen to me, assholes!" Cartman said. He turned around, so that his cards were revealed for Wolfgang.

"I put 4,000 bucks in there!" Cartman said. "The winner will be very, very rich! Can you get the hell out of here now?"

Wolfgang quickly replaced his cards. He also put some more money in there.

"Okay." Patrick said.

"We don't wanna play with you anyway." said Naruto.

Both left as Cartman turned around.

"Okay, Wolfie," Cartman said. "Put it all in".

Cartman revealed his hand.

"Full House, Baby!" Cartman said.

Cartman was going to take the money. Wolfgang stopped him and put the cards on the table.

"Four of a Kind!" Wolfgang said and took the money.

"What!?" Cartman said. "Those two..."

"Hey, Cartman," Wolfgang said. "I put 5,000 bucks here! You need to give me a 1,000 more!"

Cartman looked at Wolfgang.

"Take the clothes off." Wolfgang said.

Cartman sighed and started taking his clothes off as the camera man ran away.

"NOOOOOO!" the camera man shouted.

...

The cameras switched to Ricky Monique and Jake Long, in Jake's locker room, as Jake did some push ups.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I'm right here at Jake Long's locker room." Ricky said. "Tonight he'll enter the Steel Cage in order to defend his title and beat Danny Phantom. As you can see Jake is getting ready to this match seriously, almost as seriously as last night. The question is..."

Jake got up. "The question is why do you talk so much when you can ask me!"

Ricky laughed. "Okay, Jake, do you think you've been cheated?"

"No." Jake said. "Although I do hate the fact that Danny tricked me in order to get a title match, because only a hideous person would use my love for this crowd in order to con me. However- Last time me and Danny met eachother, Mr. Lonley there actually stopped the match. So, I knew that this match will happen eventually".

"Do you think Danny has any chance to get away with the gold?" asked Ricky.

"No." Jake said simply. "You know why? Because this..."

Jake raised the belt.

"That belt... It's my Life!" Jake said. The crowd cheered.

...

The cameras switched to the ring.

**("My Last Breath" by Evanescence played)**

The crowd booed as Neji got out to the ring. He walked simply into the ring.

"This match is scheduled for one fall!" said Allen Jacobs. "Introducing first, from Konoha Village in Japan, Neji Hyugga!"

"Where's the so called 'Destiny' now?" asked Mr. Comanator. "He lost to Patrick last night".

"That's fine, Neji knows he was cheated." Desire said.

"How in the hell he was cheated? He got PatGored!" said Sandy.

**("In The End" by Linkin Park played)**

The crowd cheered as Chouji came out. He looked pretty down.

"And his opponent," Allen Jacobs said. "Also from Konoha Village in Japan, Chouji Akimichi!"

"Chouji is not looking good today!" said Mr. Comanator. "You know why!"

"Yeah, why did it had to come to this?" Desire asked. "Now we've lost..."

"He didn't agree to do business" said Sandy quickly.

Chouji waited for Neji and tried to decieve him. Chouji then kneed Neji and pushed him to the corner. He kicked Neji in the corner and kept punching him. Chouji pulled Neji into him and tried to slam him but Neji landed on his feet. Neji then clotheslined Chouji to the mat and punched him in there. Neji whipped Chouji to the ropes and ran to the ropes. As Chouji came back Neji hit him with a spinning elbow. Neji then covered. 1... 2... Chouji kicked out. Neji punched Chouji and hit him with a snapmare. Neji ran to the ropes and kneed Chouji in the face. Neji locked Chouji in the Boston Crab! Chouji yelled in pain as Neji kept holding him in there.

"Boston Crab! Neji is trying to make Chouji to tap out!" Mr. Comanator said.

"Neji is such a talented wrestler, he can do anything!" said Desire.

"You got to get out of it!" Sandy said. "Chouji, do something!"

Chouji tried to get up. Neji kept sitting at him and pervented him from getting up. Chouji used the victory roll! 1... 2... Neji kicked out of it! Neji waited for Chouji to run at him and dodged a clothesline. He hit a sleeper drop! Neji got up as the crowd booed. Neji climbed on the top rope. He waited for Chouji to get up and Neji jumped on him with a double axe handle! Chouji fell to the mat, and Neji stomped on him. Neji ran to the ropes and jumped on Chouji with a headbutt. Chouji got hit and Neji covered. 1... 2... Chouji kicked out. Neji ran to the ropes again but this time Chouji moved! Chouji waited for Neji to get up and hit him with an Enzuigiri! Neji was knocked down.

"YEAH! That's the spirit, Chouji!" said Mr. Comanator.

"Just wait!" Desire said. "It's not done yet".

"Chouji needs to end it now!" said Sandy.

Chouji got up with the ropes. He waited for Neji to get up and then punched him. He kept punching him and then hit him with an elbow. Chouji threw Neji to the ropes and hit a powerslam! Chouji pulled Neji to the corner and climbed on the second rope. He was going for the Banzai... Until Neji pulled the ref to the ropes and made Chouji crotch himself! Then Neji got up and hit Chouji with the neckbreaker. Neji punched Chouji on the mat. He ran and hit him with a knee drop. Neji waited for Chouji to get up. Chouji got up and turned around, and then Neji catched him. Neji pointed at the crowd. He hit the Final Destination! Neji covered. 1... 2... 3.

**"Here is your winner, Neji Hyugga!" **Jacobs said.

Neji got his hand raised. The crowd booed as Neji stomped on Chouji.

"Adding insult to injury!" said Mr. Comanator. "Neji is just disrespectful!"

"Chouji doesn't deserve respect!" Desire said.

"Everybody deserves respect!" said Sandy. "But Neji just doesn't care about it!"

Neji left the ring for the ramp as the crowd booed him.

...

The cameras switched to the Beavers and Sasquatch in their locker room. The Beavers played in a WWT game (As themselves, of course) as Sasquatch looked.

"There you got it, Sound Village team!" Dagget said. "Hot tag!"

"Wait, now I'm going to do the slam on them!" said Norbert.

"Be careful of Kin." Sasquatch said.

"She's got nothing on you, Sasquatch, you're managing us there!" Dagget said.

Suddenly, Krabs and Squidward entered the room.

"We need to talk!" Squidward said.

"We're kinda busy right now." said Norbert.

Krabs looked at this. He pulled the plug on the TV.

"Hey!" Dagget said.

"We didn't forget about how you two ran away with our titles two weeks ago!" Krabs said. "It's all because of those two idiotic whipping boys".

"You two lost to us fair and square!" Norbert replied.

"We want a rematch." Squidward said.

The Beavers looked at Sasquatch.

"Ooooooooh No!" Sasquatch said.

"What he said!" said Dagget.

"We suggest you two give us our rematch." Krabs said.

"And if we don't?" asked Norbert.

"Then you will be sorry." Squidward said.

"Okay... Then we are sorry." Dagget said. Squidward and Krabs looked at them.

"You'll be." Krabs said. Then they left.

...

The cameras switched to the backstage where Mikey was with the Color Rangers. He checked on the Blue one.

"It hurts?" Mikey asked. Blue nodded.

"But it's gonna be fine, don't worry." Mikey said.

Then Mikey heard someone clapping. He turned around and saw Jimmy Neutron.

"Bravo! Bravo!" Jimmy said. "Excellent work, Mikey".

"Excellent work with what?" Mikey asked.

"With all of this." Jimmy said. "Yeah, you really care for the poor people and try to create a social justice".

"It's not about any society." Mikey said. "It's about justice".

"So it doesn't work for you." Jimmy said. "I can assure you, Mikey, it's going to come back right in your face!"

"Maybe you think you're a genius," Mikey said. "But in real life you're really stupid. Leave me alone".

Jimmy smiled.

"Wanna enter the F-B-N, Mikey?" Jimmy asked.

Mikey looked at him. "No. I'm a hero. Heroes aren't joining people like you".

"Do what you need to do, Mikey," Jimmy said. "But that way, you won't end up on the winning side".

Jimmy left the area. Mikey looked at him.

...

The camera switched to Danny, who jumped in a rope.

"Tonight, we're going to get a cage match for the title!" said Mr. Comanator. "Jake, Danny, but now- Commercials!"

The cameras switched to commercials.

...

After the break, the cameras switched to the ring.

**("T-N-T" by AC/DC played)**

The crowd cheered as Tigre and Truman walked to the ring. They high fived eachother and then jumped into the ring.

"This match is scheduled for one fall!" said Allen Jacobs. "Introducing first, from Miracle City, Mexico, El Tigre!"

"T-N-T is their name!" said Mr. Comanator. "Truman on the right, and Tigre on the left, and they're ready for a fight!"

"Yeah, they're losers." Desire said. "Tigre is a Whipping Boy that cries over a ripped mask".

"This mask is important!" said Sandy. "Manny won't give up until he'll get his revenge".

**("Sound Of Madness" by Shinedown played)**

The crowd booed as the Sound Village team came to the ring. Kin waved her flag and Dosu looked at the ring.

"And his opponent!" said Allen Jacobs. "Accompanied by Zaku and Kin, from the Sound Village in Japan, Dosu Kinuta!".

"Dosu scares me! Although he lost last night!" Mr. Comanator said.

"Because he lost last night. Now he's even angrier!" said Desire.

"Let's see if Tigre can keep winning." Sandy said. "Him and Truman need the victory!".

Tigre and Dosu moved around the ring as Tigre pulled the ropes. Then he turned around but Dosu hit him with the Melodic Arm! Jason Smith turned around in order to ring the bell so he didn't see it. Dosu then punched Tigre in the face and put him in the corner. He kicked him and kneed him in the gut and whipped him to the corner. Dosu ran to the corner and elbowed Tigre there. He took Tigre and picked him up. He landed Tigre in a Vertical Suplex! Dosu covered. 1... 2... Tigre kicked out. Kin and Zaku cheered Dosu from the outside and Dosu punched him in the face. Dosu uppercut Tigre. Then he whipped him to the ropes and kneed him.

"He hit Tigre with a cheap shot!" said Mr. Comanator.

"If he would, he would've been DQed, right?" Desire said.

"Dosu can use all those tricks, I don't care, Tigre has a heart!" said Sandy.

Dosu started punching Tigre and kneed him on the mat. Truman tried to cheer and encourage Tigre. Dosu shouted at him to shut up. Dosu ran to the ropes and did a cartwheel elbow drop! He covered. 1... 2... Tigre kicked out. Dosu then ran to the ropes and tried to do it again but Tigre moved out of the way. Tigre started kicking and punching Dosu and dropped him to the mat, as he kept punching him. Tigre then locked Dosu with his legs and gave him the Hurricanrana to the ropes! Tigre then ran to the ropes but Kin pulled his legs. Truman got angry and walked towards Zaku and Kin. Zaku protected Kin as Dosu took Tigre and headbutted him in the face, knocking him down!

"Dosu is cheating once again!" Mr. Comanator said.

"Have you seen Truman trying to hit on a woman?" said Desire.

"Kin is not a woman..." Sandy said.

Dosu kicked Tigre and then climbed on the second rope. He raised his hands and then jumped with a fist drop... Only for Tigre to move out of the way! Dosu hit the mat. Tigre ran to the ropes and then started twisting around Dosu. He hit him with a DDT from the air! Tigre then jumped on his feet, playing for the crowd. He waited for Dosu to get up and hit him with a backdrop! Tigre climbed on the top rope. Zaku tried to interfere but Truman punched him. Dosu climbed on the second rope and punched Tigre. Tigre hit him with an hurricanrana! Dosu fell on the mat. Tigre picked Dosu up. He hit him with a Tigre Bomb! He covered as Jason Smith counted. 1... 2... 3!

**"Here is your winner, El Tigre!"**

Tigre celebrated as Truman entered the ring. Truman raised Tigre's hand and then they went for the crowd. They celebrated with the crowd.

"They are T-N-T!" said Mr. Comanator. "You cannot stop them!"

"You know what, Tigre should be careful, or it will explode right in his face!" Desire said.

"What there is to say?" said Sandy. "Dynamite comes in small packages".

...

The cameras switched to Bob Jones and Danny Phantom.

"Danny, the time has finally came!" Bob said. "In few moments, you're gonna enter a steel cage in order to fight for the WWT World Title against Jake Long. Do you think this is the match that is going to give you the title belt?"

Danny chuckled. "Bob Jones... During the last two hours I've heard a lot of stuff. I've heard that it's horrible to use fans in such way. I've heard I'm evil, I've heard I'm a genius. But allow me to tell you something right now".

Danny looked to the camera.

"Starting today, you'll be calling me the Five times WWT World Champion." Danny said. "Because today is Danny Phantom time to shine. Tonight, I'm going to do whatever I can in order to win it. It's going to be my finest hour".

Bob Jones looked at Danny.

"My finest hour, Bob Jones!" Danny said. "We're going to see it right now. I'm going to enter the cage and then Jake will enter the cage. And then... Then I'll raise the title belt. Because that's the way it is. Thank you".

Danny left.

"Will it be Danny's finest hour?" Mr. Comanator asked. "Next!"

...

After the commercials, the cameras switched back to the ring. The cage was already around the ring.

"Welcome back. There's the Cage!" Mr. Comanator said.

"Yeah, and I still can't believe Danny counted on Spongebob's loss at King of the WWT!" said Desire.

"It's a selfish world." Sandy said. "Remember that Jake won't have to be pinned or submitted".

"By the way, ladies and gentlemen," said Mr. Comanator. "Word had just come out that **Ino will fight Lydia **for the title at Grudge! I can't wait for that!"

"Ladies and gentlemen, it's time for the main event!" Allen Jacobs said. "It is a Steel Cage match for the WWT World Title! The only way to win this match is to escape the cage!" Jacobs said.

**("The One You Love To Hate" By Halford played)**

Danny came out and crossed his hands. The crowd booed. Danny smiled and walked to the ring. He looked at the cage and then shook it. He entered the cage through the door.

"Introducing first, the challenger!" Allen Jacobs said. "From Amity Park... Danny Phantom!" Jacobs said.

"You can see that Danny is ready!" said Mr. Comanator. "Can he win it?"

"I think he is going to win it!" Desire said.

"Danny is going to have his best hour tonight!" said Sandy.

**("It's My Life" by John Bon Jovi played)**

The crowd cheered as Jake came out. He raised his belt and looked at the ring. He shook some hands of fans on his way to the ring. He looked at the cage. Then he climbed on the cage and raised his title. He went down and entered the cage.

"And his opponent, from the NYC, he's the WWT World Champion, 'Amercian Dragon', Jake Long!" said Jacobs.

"It's Jake's life!" Mr. Comanator said. "Can he finally defeat Danny?"

"It's Danny's finest hour, but for Jake it's the final hour." said Desire. "Final hour for him as a champ, that is!"

"I hope Jake is ready." Sandy said. "Danny won't give up that easily".

Jake and Danny looked at the cage as it was locked. Then they looked at eachother as the crowd clapped. They stared at eachother and then Danny punched Jake! Jake started punching him as well and then they started punching eachother. Jake kicked Danny in the face. He gave him the uppercut. Then he ran to the ropes but Danny hit him with a hiptoss. Danny kicked Jake on the mat and ran to the ropes. Danny dropkicked Jake on the mat. He took Jake and threw him to the side of the cage! Jake hit the cage and as he came back, Danny hit him in the face with his knee. Danny looked at Jake and just climbed on the cage as the crowd looked.

"Danny is going out of the cage!" said Mr. Comanator.

"And that's how you do it!" Desire said.

"No, wait, Jake gets up." said Sandy.

Jake got up and held Danny's leg. Danny tried to stop Jake but Jake made him to fall headfirst on the ropes. Jake took Danny and hit him with a German Suplex! Jake kept holding Danny and gave him another German Suplex! Jake then got up and tried to give Danny another one... But Danny landed on his feet. Danny picked Jake up and hit him with an atomic drop! Then Danny chopped Jake in the chest and kept chopping him. Jake held his chest in pain. Danny whipped Jake to the ropes and hit a dropkick... Jake held the ropes and Danny hit the mat. Jake punched Danny and ran to the ropes. He hit a neckbreaker on Danny! Jake breathed.

"Jake is doing it so well." Mr. Comanator yelled.

"Poor Danny, he was so close!" said Desire.

"Close doesn't count in the match." Sandy said.

Jake climbed on the cage. He kept climbing. Danny then catched him and threw him down to the mat! Danny held the ropes. He then climbed on the second rope and jumped on Jake with an elbow drop to the throat! Jake coughed. Danny picked Jake up and kicked him in the gut. He picked Jake up in a Vertical Suplex and waited. Danny then dropped Jake to the mat! Danny then elbowed Jake's legs. He took Jake's legs and then locked him in the Figure Four Leglock! The crowd got wild and Jake yelled. He didn't tapped out, however, because it wouldn't help. Danny held the ropes to apply pressure on Jake, who kept yelling in pain from the leglock. Danny laughed at it.

"Jake's legs are still weaken from yesterday!" said Mr. Comanator.

"Ric Flair and Buddy Rogers themselves are proud of that figure four!" Desire said.

"Jake, you gotta get out of this hold!" said Sandy.

Danny kept holding Jake but Jake tried to get up. He walked on his hands as Danny tried to pull him. Jake then used the turnbuckles to get up. Jake then dodged and catapaulted Danny to the cage! Danny fell down on the mat. Jake was quick to pick Danny up and then slammed him to the mat! Jake climbed on the top turnbuckle. Danny turned around and Jake jumped on him with a missle dropkick! Both were down. Jake then got up and started climbing on the cage. Jake almost reached the top... Only for Danny to catch him! Danny was on the ropes and rammed Jake on the side of the cage! Jake was dizzy. Danny then dropped both of them with a back suplex on the mat!

"Now both are down! It's anybody's game!" Mr. Comanator said.

"Danny, it's your time now! Don't miss it!" said Desire.

"It is his finest hour!" Sandy said.

Both Danny and Jake got up. Jake turned around and Danny held him. He hit him with a Belly to Belly Suplex! Jake hit the mat. Danny took Jake and tried to do it again... Only for Jake to hit him with the Dragon DDT! Both were down. Jake then asked for the door to be open. The door was opened and he crawled to there. **Spongebob **then came to the ring. He looked at everything as Jake was about to crawl. Then Spongebob hit the ref! Jake was about to crawl but then saw it. He got up and shouted at Spongebob. Danny took Jake and hit him with the Ghost Slam! Spongebob was still busy with the referee. Danny put his head out of the door and Spongebob... Slammed the door in his head! Spongebob then realized he made a mistake.

"OH MY GOD!" screamed Mr. Comanator. "OH MY GOD, OH MY GOD!"

"Spongebob made a mistake!" Desire said. "He thought it was Danny!

"Now what!?" asked Sandy. "Both are out!"

Both Jake and Danny held their heads as Spongebob looked at what happened. He was quick to run away as the crowd booed him. Meanwhile, the crowd clapped for Jake to get up. Jake then managed to get up! He held the wall of the cage as he started climbing. Just as that happened, Danny recovered and asked for the door to be open. The door was opened, and Danny started crawling at it. The crowd looked as both Danny and Jake crawled and climbed respectively. Jake reached the top! He looked and saw that Danny is just on his way out. Jake was quick and held the cage. He let go of the wall and landed on the floor, just as Danny had his bloody head at the door! Danny stopped, pounding on the mat.

**"Here is your winner and still the WWT World Champion, Jake Long!"**

The crowd cheered wildly. Jake then got his title belt and raised it as he layed down.

"Jake has won it!" Mr. Comanator screamed. "He's still the champion!"

"Danny, you idiot!" said Desire. "You've had your chance and you've blew it!"

"It was a mistake by Spongebob." Sandy said. "But Danny did had his finest hour in this match!"

Suddenly, **Timmy Turner** came out in his king robe. He looked at everything and clapped.

"Wait, look at this!" Desire said. "It's the King!"

Timmy then signaled for the title. He pointed at Jake.

"Wait, what does it mean?" asked Sandy. "You mean that this man... Timmy..."

"He's getting the title shot at Grudge!?" asked Mr. Comanator in shock. "It seems that Jake got no time to rest! But he's the winner here at Daytona Beach!"

The show ended as Jake sat on the floor and looked at Timmy.

* * *

**Quick results:**

Fuzzy Lumpkins def. The Blue Color Ranger

Ino fought Shego to no contest

Neji Hyugga def. Chouji Akimichi

El Tigre def. Dosu

**Steel Cage Match, WWT World Title:** Jake Long (c) def. Danny Phantom

* * *

**Card for Grudge:**

**WWT World Championship: **Jake Long (c) vs Timmy Turner

**WWT Womens Championship:** Ino (c) vs Lydia

* * *

It was a big main event. But in the end, the winner is still Jake Long.

Will this be the case at Grudge?

Please review.


	18. Don't Start a War

That's more like it. Five reviews.

**Forcewalker- **WWT's worse nightmare... Nice...

**AirNaruto45**- Why?

**Mistah T**- I don't think I'm going to do any swerve about the Color Rangers.

But tonight I can assure you- Something big is going to happen.

I only own my OC.

* * *

WWT Monday Night Program: July Week 2

_Last week..._

You can see Spongebob and the F-B-N talking.

"Last night, it was my chance. I was going to win the title. I was going to prove everyone that crown or no crown, F-B-N or no F-B-N, I am the real King of the WWT. I'm the champion. But as you can see, my belt is not with me. It now on the shoulder of a poser named Jake Long!"

The crowd cheered at Jake's name.

"I want a rematch. I want another match for the title. I want to fight for it and I know that I can take the title away from Jake. So..."

Danny suddenly took the microphone.

"No." Danny said. Spongebob looked at him. "I've decided that too much is happening on my F-B-N without me being told".

You can see a footage from last week. Jake, Truman and Tigre walked to the ring. Jake walked and signed an autograph for a fan and kept walking. The cameras then switched back to the ring.

"You see that?" Danny asked. "This thing is a contract. And you've signed on it".

Jake waited a second. "Wait... Then... That fan..."

"Was a guy that I rented?" asked Danny. "Yeah. And that contract said that... Tonight, in this very ring, Jake Long, we'll fight eachother. We'll fight eachother and you'll put your title on the line, IF!" Danny said. "You'll defeated Spongebob at King of the WWT, which you did".

"So..." Jake said. "We have a title match tonight?"

"Not any title match." Danny said. "I don't want any interferences. I don't want any bullcrap".

Spongebob stopped Danny. "Danny, what is this..."

"I'm gonna face Jake tonight inside a **Steel Cage**!" Danny said. "And no one will stop me from winning the title tonight".

You can see Danny and Jake fighting inside a cage. They threw eachother on the cage.

"It is his finest hour!" Sandy said.

**Spongebob **then came to the ring. He looked at everything as Jake was about to crawl. Then Spongebob hit the ref! Jake was about to crawl but then saw it. He got up and shouted at Spongebob. Danny took Jake and hit him with the Ghost Slam! Spongebob was still busy with the referee. Danny put his head out of the door and Spongebob... Slammed the door in his head! Spongebob then realized he made a mistake.

"OH MY GOD!" screamed Mr. Comanator. "OH MY GOD, OH MY GOD!"

Both Danny and Jake tried to get out of it. ake reached the top! He looked and saw that Danny is just on his way out. Jake was quick and held the cage. He let go of the wall and landed on the floor, just as Danny had his bloody head at the door!

**"Here is your winner and still the WWT World Champion, Jake Long!"**

The crowd cheered wildly. Jake then got his title belt and raised it as he layed down.

"It was a mistake by Spongebob." Sandy said. "But Danny did had his finest hour in this match!"

Suddenly, **Timmy Turner** came out in his king robe. He looked at everything and clapped.

"Wait, look at this!" Desire said. "It's the King!"

Timmy then signaled for the title. He pointed at Jake.

"Wait, what does it mean?" asked Sandy. "You mean that this man... Timmy..."

"He's getting the title shot at Grudge!?" asked Mr. Comanator in shock.

You can see Timmy and Jake.

...

"Across the Nation" by The Union Underground plays as the intro to WWT Monday Night Program, fireworks go off on top of the TVtron. You can see signs like "Kill The F-B-N!" or "I want Cartman's pants!".

"What will happen at the** Phillips Arena in Atlanta, Georgia? **Monday Night Program is LIVE!" Mr. Comanator said. "I'm Mr. Comanator. What matches we'll see tonight, Desire?".

"Genius against fool!" said Desire. "Jimmy against Naruto! We have that tonight. Sandy, tell us more!"

"Timmy Turner vs Norbert Beaver!" Sandy said. "It is the #1 contender against one half of the tag team champions!"

"And also, a womens match!" said Mr. Comanator. "Ino and Shego will team up against Lydia and Fifi La Fume!"

"Those poor women will learn not to mess with Lydia!" Desire said.

"I wonder what about the F-B-N?" asked Sandy. "Are they fine?"

**("The Kids Aren't Alright" by The Offspring played)**

The crowd booed wildly. They kept booing as the F-B-N came out. Timmy was smiling, but Spongebob and Danny were angry. Everyone wore their suits, except for Jimmy, who was wearing his tights with his symbol.

"This match is scheduled for one fall!" Allen Jacobs said. "Introducing first, representing the F-B-N, from Retrovile, Jimmy Neutron!"

"There's your answer..." Mr. Comanator said.

"Spongebob and Danny are angry now!" said Desire. "And I know it, because Danny bet against Spongebob!"

"And Spongebob smashed the cage's door in Danny's head!" Sandy said.

Jimmy entered the ring as the rest of the F-B-N's members waited on the outside.

**("Haruka Kanata" by Asian Kung Fu Generation played)**

The crowd cheered as Naruto came out. He jumped up and down and ran into the ring.

"And his opponent..." Allen Jacobs said. "From Konoha Village in Japan, Naruto Uzumaki!"

"Naruto is fighting Jimmy right now!" said Mr. Comanator.

"Come on, Jimmy, kill that idiot!" Desire said.

"Easy there... I don't remember the last time where Jimmy won anything." said Sandy.

Naruto played for the crowd as Jimmy looked at him. Naruto kept jumping as Jimmy talked to the F-B-N memebers. Jimmy ran towards Naruto but instead Naruto jumped above him and then hit him with a Monkey Flip! Jimmy got up and looked at Naruto in shock. Naruto smiled and told Jimmy to come at him. Jimmy ran towards Naruto but Naruto dodged it and locked up with Jimmy. Jimmy tried to lock Naruto's head but Naruto threw him to the ropes and whipped him. Jimmy came back and Naruto hit him with the Lou Thesz Press! Then he punched him and then dropped his elbow right at Jimmy. The ref counted. 1... 2... Jimmy kicked out.

"Naruto is fighting here!" Mr. Comanator said.

"Jimmy, you can't let this buffon win against you!" said Desire.

"Meanwhile, Jimmy is the one who looks like a buffon!" Sandy said.

Naruto stomped on Jimmy and whipped him to the ropes. He ran to the ropes but Mr. Krabs pulled him down. Naruto held his leg and Jimmy elbowed him right in the face. Then Jimmy kept kicking Naruto. Jimmy picked Naruto up and kicked him in the face. Then he picked Naruto up. He held him high above his head and then pointed at Spongebob who cheered him on. Jimmy then dropped Naruto with a big vertical suplex, knocking Naruto right into the mat! Jimmy then raised his hands and covered Naruto. 1... 2... Naruto kicked out quickly. Jimmy pulled his hair and then argued with the ref. Jimmy then picked Naruto up and locked him in a cobra clutch!

"Oh my God, Naruto can be choked!" said Mr. Comanator.

"Choke him, my Genius!" Desire said happily. "You need to win this match!"

"You're making me sick with your words..." said Sandy.

Jimmy kept holding Naruto as Naruto tried to jump his way out of the clutch. Suddenly Mr. Krabs climbed on the apron and distracted the ref. Squidward entered the ring and slapped Naruto! Then he left the ring as the ref turned around. Jimmy kept holding it. Naruto kept fighting the hold. He then tried to break it. He almost broke it... Only for Jimmy to slam him to the mat! Jimmy laughed at this as the F-B-N kept cheering him on. Jimmy took Naruto and twisted his arm. Jimmy then threw Naruto to the ropes and hit him with a tilt-a-whirl slam! Naruto hit the mat as the crowd booed. Jimmy covered. 1... 2... Naruto kicked out again! Jimmy couldn't believe it and looked in shock.

"Naruto doesn't give up, he's having some hard times!" Mr. Comanator said.

"Of course. That's because Jimmy is one of the best pure wrestlers here." said Desire.

"And what is your criteria, except for being with the F-B-N?" Sandy asked.

Jimmy took Naruto and chopped him. Jimmy then whipped Naruto to the ropes and hit him with the dropkick! Jimmy jumped up again as he looked at Naruto. Then he took Naruto and picked him up. He put him in a Neutronic Blast position... But Naruto landed on his feet and hit a neckbreaker! Both were down, but Naruto started getting up. Naruto then took Jimmy and hit him with a hiptoss. Naruto waited for Jimmy and then slammed him to the mat! He climbed on the top rope and hit a missle dropkick at Jimmy! Naruto looked at the cheering crowd and then picked Jimmy up. He tried to hit the Cursed Seal but this time Danny climbed on the apron.

"No, Danny, not now!" said Mr. Comanator.

"Danny, move! I can't see Jimmy winning!" Desire said.

"Stop that, he needs to... Wait!" said Sandy.

**Mikey **ran to the ring with his Television title. Jimmy landed on his feet and pushed Naruto. Mikey entered the ring took his title. Jimmy then turned around... And Mikey hit him with the title! Mikey rolled out of the ring as the referee told Danny to get off the apron and Danny did, as Spongebob yelled at him. Naruto looked at everything and then smiled. Jimmy got up, holding his face. He tried to yell for Mikey. However, he realized Mikey is not there anymore. The F-B-N tried to warn Jimmy. Jimmy then froze. He turned around as the crowd cheered... And Naruto kicked him in the gut! Then he picked him up and hit the Cursed Seal! He covered. 1... 2... 3!

**"Here is your winner, Naruto Uzumaki!"** said Allen Jacobs.

Naruto ran out of the ring as Spongebob yelled in frustration. Mikey then appeared on the ring ramp and high fived Naruto. He looked at this happily.

"Mikey interfered in the match!" Mr. Comanator yelled. "He hit Jimmy with the belt!"

"You damn right, he cost him the match!" said Desire. "Take the title away from him!"

"I thought Danny blocked you from seeing the match..." Sandy said.

The entire F-B-N entered the ring. Krabs and Squidward consoled Jimmy. Timmy didn't look that bothered. Spongebob looked angry and Danny... You couldn't tell what Danny's thinking. Spongebob then took the microphone.

"AAAAARGH!" Spongebob yelled. "Mikey... Kappa Mikey... You shame of a man!"

Mikey looked at Spongebob from the ring ramp. He smiled.

"You had nothing to do with this match..." Spongebob said. Nothing to do... You know what? If you want to fight us, you'll get a fight. Mikey, if you're a man, at Grudge, you'll face this man, this GENIUS!" Spongebob put his hand on Jimmy's shoulder as Jimmy looked dizzy. "And will put your TV title on the line! Are you brave enough for that!?"

Mikey thought a bit. He then nodded and pointed at Jimmy.

"A match for Grudge!" said Mr. Comanator.

"But if you're brave, you won't face only him." Spongebob said. "No, you'll face us. And not at Grudge... Tonight. In this very ring!"

The crowd cheered.

"Another Spongebob match for free!?" Desire asked, excited.

"Mikey, if you're a man!" Spongebob said. "And only if you're a man, you and two of your Color Rangers will fight against me, against Danny Phantom," Danny was surprised by that. "And against... Another partner which I'll choose... Tonight!"

Mikey said "You're on!" and left.

"Another partner?" asked Sandy. Who is this?"

Spongebob smiled as Danny argued with him.

...

The cameras switched to Mr. TV's office. He held his face in his hands as Ember talked to him.

"I don't know what the hell is your problem." she said. "But you better start talking to me in a respectful way, got it?"

"A respectful way?" TV asked. "You're getting on my nerves. You're doing what you want here and making me sick in my mind".

"Nah," Ember said. "You've been sick in your mind before we've met".

TV breathed deeply.

"Ember, I swear to God," TV said. "You don't wanna start another war. You don't. I have enough troubles with Timmy Turner".

Ember thought a bit.

"I can assure you," she said carefully. "I won't start any other war".

Mr. TV looked at her.

"Thank you." he said. "It's very mature".

"It's nothing between two friends." Ember said. "Don't you worry".

"I'm very happy to hear that." Mr. TV said. He got up and looked for something in the desk behind him. Ember smiled a weird smile.

...

You can see Shego and Ino walking to the ring.

"I don't know what is happening," Sandy said. "But after the commercials, Shego and Ino will fight in a tag team match!"

...

After the commercials, the cameras switched to Wolfgang, who stood at the door. He tried to pull something in it.

"Nothing will happen!" Wolfgang said.

"No!" Cartman's voice was heard.

"Enter the building, fat ass!" Wolfgang kept saying.

"I don't want to!"

"You're coming now!" Wolfgang yelled.

Cartman entered the building. He looked scared.

"See? Nothing." Wolfgang said. "Jeez, then I took your clothes last week in the poker game, so what? I gave it back after you paid me".

"But we've had to go to the hotel!" Cartman said. "And I walked there only with a sheet on me, and it fell!"

"No one noticed!" Wolfgang said.

"Hey!" a crew guy said. "Naked boy!"

Cartman froze. "How did you call me?"

"Naked boy! From that video!" he said. The guy then put something in his computer which Cartman and Wolfgang looked.

"Yeah, I remember that..." Wolfgang said.

Cartman was silent.

"It had ten thousand views just today." the crew guy said.

Cartman then looked at this.

"Damn, I look good!" Cartman said.

Wolfgang looked at him. "Nope".

"Yeah, look at me!" Cartman said. "Look at my great body, it looks like a body of a man who knows what he wants!"

"Cartman, that's the point where you're suppose to cry!" Wolfgang said.

"Cry about what, look at this!" Cartman said. "Look at my great body, look at my georgeous six pack!"

"What six pack?" Wolfgang looked at the video closely. "AWWWWW!" he jumped back.

"Wow, I think that you're right," Cartman said. "I shouldn't be ashamed for anything... Wow, that's a great angle, who filmed it? Wolfpack 316..."

Wolfgang whistled.

Cartman climbed on a table.

"I'm georgeous!" Cartman said. He took his shirt down.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" everyone screamed and ran away as Wolfgang tried to look away.

"Play the music!" Cartman said as he started jiggle to a song, using his belly.

...

The cameras switched back to the ring.

"What the..." Mr. Comanator said. "What the hell..."

"I knew Cartman only has big bones!" said Desire.

"Bring me a bucket!" Sandy said. "Where's a bucket to throw up in!?"

**("Hallowed Be Thy Name" by Cradle of Filth played)**

The crowd booed as Fifi and Lydia walked out. Fifi looked at Lydia, scared. Lydia, however, looked emotionless as she followed Freakshow's rod.

"This match is a tag team match scheduled for one fall!" said Allen Jacobs. "Introducing first, accompanied by Freakshow, Fifi La Fume and Lydia!".

"Lydia is going to do most of the work in this match," said Mr. Comanator. "Because she thinks Fifi is weak".

"That's right, Lydia can beat two women at once!" Desire said. "Especially Shego and Ino".

"Can I pay for a Freakshow dream? I want him gone." said Sandy.

**("Paparazzi" by Lady Gaga played)**

The crowd cheered as Shego and Ino came out. Ino raised her title as Shego looked at the ring.

"And their opponents," said Allen Jacobs. "The team of Shego, and the WWT Womens Champion, Ino Yamanaka!"

"Ino and Shego both want a revenge." Mr. Comanator said. "They were attacked by Lydia".

"Should I remind you that they started in the four way match?" asked Desire.

"No, but we don't care. Lydia is attacking people." Sandy said.

Shego was quick to tell Ino she will start the match. Ino agreed as Lydia started the match. Shego and Lydia started punching eachother quickly as each one tried to hit her rival bigger. They kept hitting eachother until Shego punched Lydia away. Shego ran to the ropes and elbowed Lydia. Lydia lost her balance and fell down. Then Shego ran to the ropes only for Fifi to knee her in the back. Shego held her back and tried to choke Fifi but Lydia knocked Shego down with a chop block. Lydia then stomped on Shego and pulled her away. Fifi then tagged herself in and started kicking Shego... Until Lydia looked at her in a deadly look. Fifi tagged herself out quickly.

"Don't mess with her!" said Mr. Comanator.

"Yeah, Fifi... I love you, mon ami, but... No." Desire said.

"Lydia is acting almost like a bully." said Sandy.

Lydia punched Shego to the corner and kept punching her. Then she whipped Shego to the corner. As Shego turned around, Lydia kneed her in the face. Then Lydia pulled Shego into her and clotheslined her. Ino tried to tag herself in but Lydia just pulled Shego away. Suddenly Fifi tagged herself in! She climbed on the top rope. Lydia threw her from there onto Shego as Fifi covered. 1... 2... Shego kicked out. Fifi got far away from Lydia and ran to the ropes. She hit a spinning heel kick at Shego. Then Fifi pulled Shego but Shego kicked her. Shego held Fifi's back and then hit her with a back suplex! Shego then crawled and tagged Ino! Ino ran into the ring.

"Ino is in! And against Fifi, of all people!" Mr. Comanator said.

"No, no, it will only make Lydia angrier!" said Desire.

"It will make me happy! If only Freakshow could've get hit!" Sandy said.

Ino took Fifi and gave her a headbutt! Then she whipped Fifi to the ropes and hit her with a powerslam! Ino covered. 1... 2... Fifi kicked out. Ino kept punching Fifi on the ground until Freakshow tried to climb on the apron. Shego ran and kneed him in his face! He fell down as Shego went to the floor. In the ring, Ino kept punching Fifi and tried to pick her up. Then Fifi poked Ino in the eye and tagged Lydia in as Lydia hit Ino with the Lydia-Plex! Lydia was quick to release it and then picked Ino up. She locked her in the Lydia Sleeper! The ref was quick to check on Ino. Ino was knocked out and the ref ordered to ring the bell, ending the match.

**"Here are your winners, Fifi La Fume and Lydia!"** Allen Jacobs said.

Lydia left the ring as Fifi was quick to run away. Freakshow left quickly for Lydia as Shego entered the ring. She checked on Ino.

"Ino is not in a good shape..." said Mr. Comanator.

"I told you Lydia can beat her quickly." Desire asked.

"Lydia is just defeating everyone. Can she win the title?" asked Sandy. "We'll go to a commercial break".

...

After the commercials, the cameras switched to Spongebob and Danny in their locker room. Danny looked nervous and walked back and forth while Spongebob looked calm.

"Why you had to do that!?" Danny asked. "I made a mistake!? You made a much bigger mistake then me last week! You've costed us our title!"

"'Our' title?" Spongebob asked. "Nah, it's mine. It will always be mine".

"I don't care. You've costed me the title." Danny said. "And now... Now you're making a match where we don't know who our partner is? Are you nuts!?"

"Believe me, our partner is on his way!" Spongebob said.

"On his way? I'm the co-leader of this F-B-N!" Danny said. "I should know everything! We should do those kind of things together!"

"Do you trust me?" Spongebob asked.

Danny looked at Spongebob. "What is this..."

"Do you trust me?" Spongebob asked again.

Danny kept looking at him. "I don't know, Spongebob. I don't know".

Spongebob smiled. "You should".

He left as Danny was dumbfounded.

...

The cameras switched to Naruto and Patrick. They walked in the backstage.

"We need to do something about them." Patrick said.

"It's not smart to just attack them." Naruto answered.

"I know," Patrick said. "That's why..."

Wolfgang suddenly came.

"I hope you're happy." Wolfgang said. "Because of you, Cartman went crazy!"

"I don't remember being in his birth." Naruto said.

"You idiots, because of what happened last week," Wolfgang said. "He thinks he's some kind of a sex bomb".

Patrick looked at Wolfgang. "Is this legal?"

"Listen, I'll get even with you for what you've did!" Wolfgang said.

"You've cheated in your game..." Naruto said.

"And you've filmed Cartman..." said Patrick.

"Fellas! Fellas!" Cartman said.

Cartman came to the scene, with his shirt on his shoulder.

"You shouldn't be arguing, because now I finally found out my destiny!" Cartman said.

"A guy that helps models vomit?" asked Patrick.

Cartman looked at him. "Any top model would want to be with me!"

"Nope." Patrick said.

"Listen to me!" Cartman said. "You are a fat boy, no one will want to be with you! However, I am a different thing. I am gergeous".

"No you're not." Naruto said.

"Wolfgang, hold me..." Cartman said.

Wolfgang held Cartman's finger.

"You're lucky he's holding me! Come, Wolfgang! I'll find us some girls!"

Both left.

"What was that?" Patrick asked.

"I don't know..." Naruto said.

...

The cameras switched to the ring.

**("Sound Of Madness" by Shinedown played)**

The crowd booed as Zaku walked to the ring with Kin and Dosu. Kin raised the Sound Village's flag. Zaku entered the ring and cursed the crowd.

"This match is scheduled for one fall!" said Allen Jacobs. "Introducing first, accompanied by Kin Tsuchi and Dosu Kinuta, from the Sound Village in Japan, Zaku Abumi!"

"The heat is big." said Mr. Comanator. "Zaku is entering the ring tonight".

"Wait, against whom?" Desire asked. "I don't know about this match.

"I don't know either!" said Sandy. "Weird..."

Zaku waited for his opponent. He looked at the ramp.

**("Reckless Youth" by Pillar played)**

The crowd cheered wildly as Chris Griffin came out and pointed at the ramp. **Bart Simpson** then came out and smiled.

"And his opponent," Allen Jacobs said. "From Springfield, Oregon, welcome back... Bart Simpson!"

"It's BART!" said Mr. Comanator. "He's back!"

"Hey, didn't he cried few weeks ago about his eye?" Desire asked. "Come on..."

"Finally Bart is back in town!" said Sandy quickly.

Bart entered the ring and Zaku looked at him. Bart climbed on the top turnbuckle and the crowd cheered. He looked at Zaku. Bart turned around and Zaku tried to attack him. Bart hit him with a drop toe hold right into the turnbuckle! Bart started punching Zaku in the face and then chopped him. He whipped Zaku to the corner and clotheslined him there! Bart took Zaku and slammed him quickly to the mat. He ran to the ropes and hit Zaku with a knee drop! Bart covered. 1... 2... Zaku kicked out. Chris cheered him on from the outside. Bart ran to the ropes but Kin tried to pull his leg. Bart stopped himself just before the ropes and stepped on Zaku!

"Bart is just too smart!" Mr. Comanator said.

"Yeah, he feigned an injury, he's smart!" said Desire.

"It wasn't fake!" Sandy said. "Bart was really injured!"

Bart kept punching and stomping on Zaku. Bart then climbed on the top turnbuckle. He waited for Zaku to get up and jumped on him with a double axe handle... Only for Zaku to punch him in the gut! Bart held his gut painfully and Zaku uppercut him. Zaku took Bart's arm and twisted it. He pushed Bart and whipped him to the ropes. Bart came back and Zaku catched him. He hit the belly to belly suplex! Bart hit the ground. Zaku covered. 1... 2... Bart kicked out. Zaku was angry and put Bart on the turnbuckle. He choked Bart in there. He punched him. Zaku then climbed on the top turnbuckle. Zaku taunted the crowd... But Bart punched him and Zaku crotched himself on the turnbuckle!

"Zaku got crotched!" said Mr. Comanator.

"Hey, hey, not fair!" Desire said. "You can't hit him there!"

"Now, Bart!" said Sandy.

Bart waited as Zaku held his groin in pain. Bart then climbed on the top rope. He held Zaku's hand and landed him with an armdrag! Zaku held his arm as Bart got up. He looked at the crowd and then did some theatrics. He ran across the ring and then landed on Zaku with a legdrop! Zaku held his throat and the crowd cheered. Bart picked Zaku up but Zaku slapped him! Zaku ran to the ropes and tried to punch Bart but Bart hit him with a backdrop! Bart then breathed a bit and looked at Zaku. Bart picked Zaku up and threw him to the ropes. He ran to the ropes and hit the BartDog! He then covered. 1... 2... 3!

**"Here is your winner, Bart Simpson!" **Jacobs said.

Bart celebrated as Chris entered the ring and raised his hand. The crowd cheered.

"Bart is back!" said Mr. Comanator. "He's back with a purpose!"

"He better not try and do anything stupid." Desire said.

"Does it look to you like he's stupid?" asked Sandy. "I don't think so!"

Bart and Griffin left the ring as the crowd kept cheering.

...

The cameras switched to Bob Jones with Jake Long.

"Jake, last week we've found out that your next opponent at Grudge will be King Timmy Turner." Jones said. "It's been a year since you've became a king. Do you think that the lightning will strike again and Timmy will become a champ at Grudge?"

Jake looked at Bob.

"At one word," Jake said. "No".

Bob looked at him. "And... At few words?"

Jake chuckled. "At few words. Fine".

He looked at the camera.

"The thing is this." Jake said. "Timmy Turner is a psychotic, megalomaniac, delusional guy who went to an irrational distance only for getting this one shot. He ran over his boss only in order to try and get a break. Now he has turned himself into the worse nightmare of WWT. So this is the big question we're getting at Grudge".

Jake smiled.

"However, do you think for one minute that this man... Is going to beat me for my title at Grudge?" Jake asked.

Bob Jones was surprised. "Um... No?"

"No. Exactly." Jake said. "The thing is, I'm not going to let WWT down. There are some people who do it. I'm not. I won't dissapoint my fans. No one wants Timmy to take the title. No one wants me to lose to this maniac. Therefore, I'm not".

Jake looked at Bob.

"It's my life".

Jake left.

...

The cameras switched to Mikey, looking at his Color Rangers. Ricky Monique was next to him.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I'm here with Kappa Mikey and the Color Rangers. Tonight they have a big main event against the F-B-N. It's going to be a really anticipated match." she said. "Mikey, do you think you stand a chance?"

"Yeah, I do think that way." Mikey said. "Spongebob lost to Jake, Danny lost to Jake, they have their problems. Meanwhile, me and my Rangers, we're united against those F-B-N. As Jake Long said, we're not going to lose to those maniacs".

"How about the mystery partner?" asked Ricky.

Mikey looked at his rangers. "Well, we don't care who they called. We know that this man has no chance against us! I assure you that!"

"Thank you, Mikey." Ricky said.

"Thank you, Ricky." Mikey said. "And also- Don't let villians keep you down".

Mikey smiled and Ricky left.

"We're going to have a big main event tonight!" said Mr. Comanator.

"Who's the F-B-N's partner?" Desire asked.

"I don't know, but we need to go for commercials!" said Sandy.

The cameras switched to commercials.

...

After the break, the cameras switched to the ring.

**("Born To Be Wild" by SteppenWolf played)**

The crowd cheered as Norbert and Dagget came out. Norbert raised his hands as Dagget clapped for him.

"This match is scheduled for one fall!" said Allen Jacobs. "Introducing first, accompanied by his brother Dagget, from the Beaver's Dam, he's one half of the WWT World Tag Team Champions, Norbert Beaver!"

"Norbert is going to fight the #1 contender tonight!" said Mr. Comanator. "As we've heard before the commercials, the contender is psychotic!"

"He's not psychotic, he's totally fine!" Desire said. "You've never did some stuff that Timmy did?"

"Of course!" said Sandy. "I'm trying to run away my colleague every week. The damn genie always dodges".

**("Showstopper" by Tobymac played)**

The crowd booed wildly as Timmy entered the ring. He looked focus and intense.

"And his opponent!" said Allen Jacobs. "Representing the F-B-N, from Dimmsdale, California, the King of the WWT, Timmy Turner!".

"The King is here! And he's serious!" Mr. Comanator said.

"He knows he is!" said Desire. "Timmy, you must go and win anything!"

"This man is dangerous." Sandy said. "He can injure you like that!"

Timmy looked at Norbert. Norbert played a bit for the crowd and then ran at Timmy. He started punching Timmy to the ropes and kicked him. He put Timmy in the corner and kneed him. He chopped him and then tried to whip him to the other corner. Timmy reversed it and whipped Norbert to the corner. Timmy catched Norbert and hit him with a big suplex. Timmy covered. 1... 2... Norbert kicked out. Timmy punched Norbert in the face and whipped him to the ropes. Timmy ran to the ropes and hit a discus punch at Norbert. Norbert got hit in his face. Timmy then did a headstand and hit headscissors on Norbert! Norbert was knocked down.

"Timmy is going all over the place!" said Mr. Comanator.

"All over the place? He's winning!" Desire said.

"Nevermind how much I hate Timmy, you have to admit he's a great athlete!" said Sandy.

Timmy stomped at Norbert. He looked at him and put him on the turnbuckle. He choked Norbert with his leg! He released it and then climbed on the top turnbuckle. Timmy jumped on Norbert... He hit him with a diving legdrop right on his throat! 1... 2... Norbert kicked out. Timmy got angry and then held Norbert in a surfboard! Timmy kept holding Norbert as Dagget tried to cheer Norbert on. Timmy kept tightening the hold. Norbert screamed at it and then fell to his knees. He managed to flip Timmy on his back! Timmy got up and Norbert hit him with a snake eyes. Timmy turned around and then Norbert hit him with a backbreaker! He covered. 1... 2... Timmy kicked out.

"Norbert is starting to win!" Mr. Comanator said.

"Just wait, honey. Just wait." said Desire.

"You can't make Timmy angry..." Sandy said.

Norbert whipped Timmy to the ropes. As he tried to slam Timmy, Timmy kicked him in the face and then punched him. Timmy picked Norbert up and put him on his shoulder. Timmy ran and hit a neckbreaker! Norbert hit Timmy's shoulder and was knocked on the mat. Timmy kept stomping on Norbert. He then ran to the ropes and dropkicked Norbert in the face! Timmy looked at the booing crowd as he yelled something. Then he put Norbert on the corner. He put Norbert on the top turnbuckle and then hit him with a German Suplex from the top rope! Timmy then looked at Norbert and jumped on him with the Timmy Star! He covered. 1... 2... 3!

**"Here is your winner, Timmy Turner!"**

Timmy got his hand raised and left the ring. Dagget entered the ring and checked on Norbert.

"Timmy is winning like it is nothing!" said Mr. Comanator. "He's on his way to become the champion!"

"Yeah, that's right!" Desire said. "Jake Long better watch out right now!"

"You do need to watch out from Turner." said Sandy. "Timmy is a tough challenge".

**("Ode to Joy" By Heavenly played)**

The crowd suddenly started booing. Squidward and Mr. Krabs came out and looked at the Beavers. The Beavers looked back at them.

"What a shame this is." Squidward said. "A shame. You two are losing and you have the testicular fortitude to call yourself champions? That's a load of nonsense".

"What are they doing here?" Mr. Comanator asked. "They lost to the Beavers!"

"You know what, that match here just proves that you two are two fluke champions." Krabs said. "Two fluke champions with nothing on us. But because of an interference from those two Whipping Boys you two are still the champions. We're here to assure that won't happen again. We want a rematch with both of you for the tag titles!"

The crowd booed.

"Yeah, Krabs and Squidward are going to become champions again!" said Desire.

Dagget took the microphone.

"I'm sick of both of you." Dagget said. "Do you think me and Norbert are gonna give you a rematch?" he asked. "I don't think so. You two deserve nothing. We've beated both of you, we don't need to give you a rematch! Go and kiss Spongebob's ass!"

The crowd cheered at this. Squidward took the microphone from Mr. Krabs.

"You didn't quite understood." Squidward said. "We want the rematch next week. Next week, The Beavers vs The Greatest Tag Team in WWT's history, Squidward Tentacles and Mr. Krabs! Are we clear?"

Norbert took the microphone. "No. We don't want to, we don't have to, we won't fight you. Understand it and walk away".

Squidward nodded. "That's why we've decided to up the ante a bit. You see, we do know that you two want to break the F-B-N. Therefore, we'll add this stipulation to the match if you will agree".

"Stipulation?" Sandy asked. "What stipulation?"

"The stipulation is," Krabs said. "The loser of the fall leaves WWT for 90 days".

The Beavers looked at Krabs and Squidward. "What?" Dagget said. "That's it?"

"Do you want one of us out of here for 90 days?" asked Squidward. "If so... Then agree".

The Beavers talked a bit. "Fine!" Norbert said. "Next week! For the tag titles! The loser leaves for 90 days!"

Squidward chuckled. "I would say may the best tag team win... But it already will happen".

Both Squidward and Krabs left.

"What a big match made for the next week!" said Mr. Comanator. "I can't believe it!"

...

The cameras switched to Mikey and the Color Ranger walking to the ring.

"But the question is what will happen at tonight's main event?" Mr. Comanator asked. "Next!"

...

The cameras switched to the parking lot, where a limo drove into the building.

...

After the commercials, the cameras switched back to the ring.

**("Hero" By Nickelback played)**

Mikey and the Green and Blue Color Rangers came out. They raised their hands and walked to the ring. They shook hands of some fans.

"This six men tag team match is scheduled for one fall!" Allen Jacobs said. "Introducing first, the team of the Color Rangers and the WWT Television Champion, Kappa Mikey!" Jacobs said.

"It's not the first time we're seeing Mikey tonight!" said Mr. Comanator. "He cost Jimmy his match with Naruto!"

"Yeah, that idiot is going to get what's coming for him!" Desire said.

"You wonder who's gonna be the mystery partner!" said Sandy.

**("The Kids Aren't Alright" by The Offspring played)**

The crowd booed wildly as Danny and Spongebob came out. Danny looked nervous, but Spongebob just looked calm. He looked at the booing crowd and waited.

"And their opponents... The F-B-N!" said Jacobs.

"Wait, what about the other partner?" Mr. Comanator asked.

Danny told Spongebob something. Spongebob told him to wait. They waited.

**("We Are The People" by The Empire of the Sun played)**

The crowd cheered at first for the surprise but then booed wildly. **Youngblood** came out and shook Spongebob's hand. He looked at a shocked Danny. Then he walked to the ring.

"WHAT... IT'S YOUNGBLOOD!" Mr. Comanator screamed. "But he's suspended!"

"Wait, does it mean..." said Desire. "He's an F-B-N member?"

"I don't know!" Sandy said. "But Danny is surprised, look at him!"

Everyone looked at Youngblood and he ignored it. He told Danny to enter the ring. Danny yelled at Youngblood. Green kneed Danny in the back! Green then started stomping on Danny and kicked him in the back. He ran to the ropes and hit a neckbreaker on a seating Danny! Green kept stomping on Danny and tagged Blue in. Green held Danny and Blue hit him with a jawbreaker! He covered. 1... 2... Danny kicked out. Blue put Danny in the corner and punched him in the face. He whipped Danny to the ropes and ran to the ropes only for Youngblood to punch him. Danny then came back at Blue with a running elbow! Blue was knocked down, and Youngblood tagged himself in.

Youngblood is not working with Danny so well." said Mr. Comanator.

"Of course, those two hate eachother!" Desire said.

"So why did Spongebob choose Youngblood?" said Sandy.

Youngblood entered the ring and kicked Blue. He twisted Blue's arm and pulled him in. He hit the slam on Blue! Blue yelled in pain. He tried to reach for his corner but Youngblood pulled him back in. Youngblood punched Blue and whipped him to the corner. Youngblood punched Blue and put him on the top turnbuckle. Youngblood climbed on the top turnbuckle and kept punching Blue. Suddenly Blue pushed him off the corner! Youngblood hit the mat. Blue stood up and jumped at Youngblood but Youngblood punched him in the gut! Youngblood then picked Blue up and hit him with an inverted facelock backbreaker! He covered. 1... 2... Blue kicked out.

"Youngblood is fresh after his return." Mr. Comanator said.

"Of course, he paid his dues!" said Desire.

"Danny is still looking at Youngblood weird!" Sandy said.

Youngblood pulled Blue and then looked at Danny and Spongebob. He tagged Spongebob in and then held Blue in a backbreaker position. Spongebob jumped on Blue with a Diving Legdrop! Spongebob then took Blue and locked him with a Sharpshooter! Blue yelled in pain. Spongebob kept pulling his legs and Blue held his mask. Danny suddenly entered the ring and punched Mikey. Mikey tried to enter the ring but Jason Smith pervented him, and Danny started hitting Blue. Spongebob was distracted by that and Blue rolled to his feet! Blue tagged Green in. Green entered and hit Spongebob with the Leaf Hurricane! Jason Smith counted. 1... 2... Spongebob kicked out.

"Green almost pinned Spongebob!" said Mr. Comanator.

"That could be very embarrassing for the real champ!" Desire said.

"It could've made him a star!" said Sandy.

Green ran to the ropes and tried to hit Spongebob. However, Spongebob jumped above him and then hit him with a monkey flip! Green hit the mat. He tried to tag himself out, but Spongebob pulled him back to the center of the ring. He started chopping Green and punched him. Then he held Green's back and hit him with an atomic drop! Green held his spine and Spongebob catched him. He hit Green with a Spinebuster! He then covered. 1... 2... Green kicked out again. Spongebob just shook his head and tagged Danny in. Spongebob picked Green up in a suplex and Danny jumped on him with a crossbody! 1... 2... Green kicked out.

"Danny is doing some stuff there, you can't believe he's been into a cage last week!" Mr. Comanator said.

"Spongebob did most of the job, that helps." said Desire.

"Green must tag himself out of it!" Sandy said.

Danny picked Green up and punched him. He whipped him to the corner. Danny then ran to the corner and hit Green with a knee strike! Danny whipped Green to the other corner. Danny ran and tried to hit Green with a splash only for Green to move out of the way! Green then ran to the ropes and dodged a clothesine. Green tackled Danny down to the mat! Both were down. Then Green started crawling for his corner. Mikey extended his hand... Green tagged Mikey in! Mikey ran to the ropes and hit Danny with a Frankensteiner! Jason counted. 1... 2... Danny kicked out. Mikey catched Danny and landed him on his knee! Mikey catched Danny in a Lylymu Breaker! 1... 2... Danny kicked out.

"Mikey is in!" screamed Mr. Comanator. "He's there! He's going wild!"

"You must stop that fools's hero!" Desire said. "He can't win here!"

"Danny needs to tag out!" said Sandy. "Maybe with Youngblood!"

Mikey started punching Danny. He whipped him to the ropes but Danny hit him with a chop block! Danny was on his knees and crawled for his corner. Youngblood and Spongebob looked at Danny. Danny put his hand... **And then Youngblood and Spongebob just left the apron**. Danny's hand was left hanging in the air. Danny didn't understand what was going on. The Color Rangers also didn't got it. Mikey was still out and tried to get up. Danny got up and yelled something at Youngblood and Spongebob. Youngblood and Spongebob looked at him as Mikey climbed on the top turnbuckle. Danny turned around and was hit with the Lylymu Splash! 1... 2... 3!

**"Here are your winners, the Color Rangers and Kappa Mikey!"**

The crowd was shocked. Mikey and the Color Rangers left the ring quickly. Spongebob and Youngblood entered the ring casually.

"What is happening?" Mr. Comanator asked. "What was that!?"

"I don't know!" said Desire. "Do you think I know?"

Suddenly, Jimmy, Timmy, Krabs and Squidward came out.

"The entire F-B-N..." Sandy said. "What the...!"

Danny stood up and argued with Spongebob. He took the microphone.

"What the hell is this!?" Danny yelled. "You've ditched me in this match! And what the hell is he doing here!? I've told you, I don't want him in my stable!"

Spongebob tried to settle Danny down.

"You don't tell me anything!" Danny said. "It's my stable! My group! It's mine! I created this! I made this! It's mine! Not anybody else's!"

Danny dropped the microphone and started arguing with Youngblood.

"A tension in the F-B-N!" said Mr. Comanator.

"Whoa, gentlemen, settle down..." the voice was heard.

**Ember McLain and Skulker came out. **They entered the ring.

"What are they..." Desire asked.

"Danny, wait, don't be mad..." Ember said. "I'm here as a friend!"

Danny looked at her.

"Look, Danny, I can assure you that Youngblood will not be at your stable! It's obvious!" she said.

Danny settled down.

"He's not at my stable?" asked Danny.

"No." Ember said. "You wanna know why?"

Danny nodded. Ember whispered at his ear.

"Because it's not your stable anymore".

"What?" asked Sandy.

**Jimmy low blowed Danny! **The crowd was shocked as the entire F-B-N started attacking Danny. They stepped on him and punched him as Spongebob, Ember and Timmy looked at it. They smiled.

**"It's my stable!"** Ember said.

Timmy shook Ember's hand. Danny was knocked out by the F-B-N and they held him down. Timmy climbed on the top rope and hit the Timmy Star! Timmy then yelled at Danny and crossed his hands as the crowd started throwing debris at him.

"Mr. TV," Ember said. "You've told me to not start any other war." she looked at the crowd. "I'm not starting a new war... I'm joining an existing one..."

The New F-B-N stood over a down Danny.

"What... I..." Mr. Comanator couldn't talk. "That's... I can't believe it!"

The show ended as the cameras focused at Timmy.

* * *

**Quick results:**

Naruto Uzumaki def. Jimmy Neutron

Lydia and Fifi La Fume def. Ino and Shego

Bart Simpson def. Zaku Abumi

Timmy Turner def. Norbert Beaver

Kappa Mikey and the Color Rangers def. Danny Phantom, Spongebob Squarepants and Captain Youngblood

* * *

**Card for Grudge:**

**WWT World Championship: **Jake Long (c) vs Timmy Turner

**WWT Womens Championship:** Ino (c) vs Lydia

**WWT Television Championship:** Kappa Mikey (c) vs Jimmy Neutron

* * *

Told you something big's going to happen.

Youngblood in. Danny out.

Please review.


	19. The Ace in the Hole

Yeah, WWT is here!

And last week, the impossible happened- Danny Phantom is out of the F-B-N! He's out of it!

What will happen tonight? The Beavers have their tag titles match against Squidward and Krabs, and the loser of the fall will leave WWT for 90 days!

The F-B-N is coming! What's now?

I only own my OC.

* * *

WWT Monday Night Program: July Week 3

_Last week..._

You can see Spongebob talking with Mikey.

"Kappa Mikey... You shame of a man!" he said. "Mikey, if you're a man!" Spongebob said. "And only if you're a man, you and two of your Color Rangers will fight against me, against Danny Phantom," Danny was surprised by that. "And against... Another partner which I'll choose... Tonight!"

It switched to Danny talking with Spongebob. "Why you had to do that!?" Danny asked. "You've costed me the title, and now you're making a match where we don't know who our partner is? Are you nuts!?"

"Believe me, our partner is on his way!" Spongebob said.

"On his way? I'm the co-leader of this F-B-N!" Danny said. "I should know everything! We should do those kind of things together!"

"Do you trust me?" Spongebob asked.

Danny kept looking at him. "I don't know, Spongebob. I don't know".

Spongebob smiled. "You should".

Danny and Spongebob came to the ring ramp. They waited for their partner.

**("We Are The People" by The Empire of the Sun played)**

Youngblood came out. He shook Spongebob's hand. He looked at a shocked Danny.

"WHAT... IT'S YOUNGBLOOD!" Mr. Comanator screamed. "But he's suspended!"

"Wait, does it mean..." said Desire. "He's an F-B-N member?"

"I don't know!" Sandy said. "But Danny is surprised, look at him!"

You can see shots of the tag match. In the end, Danny was on his knees and crawled for his corner. Youngblood and Spongebob looked at Danny. Danny put his hand... **And then Youngblood and Spongebob just left the apron**. Danny's hand was left hanging in the air. Danny didn't understand what was going on. The Color Rangers also didn't got it. Mikey was still out and tried to get up. Danny got up and yelled something at Youngblood and Spongebob. Youngblood and Spongebob looked at him as Mikey climbed on the top turnbuckle. Danny turned around and was hit with the Lylymu Splash! 1... 2... 3!

**"Here are your winners, the Color Rangers and Kappa Mikey!"**

The entire F-B-N came out.

"What the hell is this!?" Danny yelled. "You've ditched me in this match! And what the hell is he doing here!? I've told you, I don't want him in my stable!"

Spongebob tried to settle Danny down.

"You don't tell me anything!" Danny said. "It's my stable! My group! It's mine! I created this! I made this! It's mine! Not anybody else's!"

Danny dropped the microphone and started arguing with Youngblood.

"Whoa, gentlemen, settle down..." the voice was heard.

**Ember McLain and Skulker came out. **They entered the ring.

"Danny, wait, don't be mad..." Ember said. "I'm here as a friend!"

Danny looked at her.

"Look, Danny, I can assure you that Youngblood will not be at your stable! It's obvious!" she said.

Danny settled down.

"He's not at my stable?" asked Danny.

"No." Ember said. "You wanna know why?"

You can see Ember with Mr. TV.

"Ember, I swear to God," TV said. "You don't wanna start another war. You don't. I have enough troubles with Timmy Turner".

Ember thought a bit.

"I can assure you," she said carefully. "I won't start any other war".

Ember then whispered in Danny's ear.

"Because it's not your stable anymore".

The F-B-N then started attacking Danny! **"It's my stable!"** Ember said.

The crowd started throwing debris at the F-B-N.

"Mr. TV," Ember said. "You've told me to not start any other war." she looked at the crowd. "I'm not starting a new war... I'm joining an existing one..."

It ends with the New F-B-N.

...

The cameras switch to a limousine in the parking lot. Ember, Spongebob, Squidward, Krabs, Skulker, Youngblood, Jimmy and Timmy are coming out of the limo. They're laughing.

"Will we get any explanation to the F-B-N's sudden change last week?" asked Mr. Comanator. "Watch Monday Night Program to find out!"

...

"Across the Nation" by The Union Underground plays as the intro to WWT Monday Night Program, fireworks go off on top of the TVtron. You can see signs like "F-B-WTF!?" or "Bart needs his revenge!".

Tonight we're at **The Pyramid in Memphis, ****Tennessee**, for a big Monday Night Program!" Mr. Comanator said. "I'm Mr. Comanator. The big question tonight is- Why?"

"Why? I, Desire will tell you why!" said Desire. "Danny was left behind as the F-B-N progressed!"

"Tonight the F-B-N will get theirs!" Sandy said. "Squidward and Krabs will fight the Beavers in a tag titles match where the loser of the fall will leave for 90 days!"

"I can't believe it!" said Mr. Comanator. "Can you believe one of them will leave tonight for 90 days?"

"You know what, I hope both Beavers will end up being pinned!" Desire said. "That will be a triple happiness for me!"

"And I wish Timmy or Spongebob would be pinned." said Sandy. "But hey- Wishes don't always come true!"

**("The Kids Aren't Alright" by The Offspring played)**

The crowd started booing. Timmy Turner came out, looking at the crowd. From behind him, Squidward and Krabs came out. They looked intensed. Jimmy Neutron came out as well and raised his hands. Skulker came out, arms crossed, as Youngblood followed him with a cocky smile. However, the two biggest smiles were belong to Spongebob and Ember. Spongebob came in his special yellow robe, as Ember came in a suit. She actually bypassed the rest of the F-B-N and looked at the crowd.

"Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome the Full Blooded Nicktoons!" Allen Jacobs said.

"Those people... They turned their backs on their longtime leader..." Mr. Comanator said.

"Longtime leader? Danny was never the real leader, Spongebob were!" said Desire.

"I thought you're a fan of Danny. Now, you're actually saying you're not?" Sandy asked.

The F-B-N stood in the ring. The crowd booed them as Ember laughed. She enjoyed every bit of it. Jimmy took the microphone.

"Silence!" he said. "We have something to say!"

The crowd kept booing. Squidward took the microphone.

"Tonight, our F-B-N will keep going to the next level!" he said. "Tonight, those Beavers are going to learn that the greatest tag team in WWT's history is Squidward Tentacles and Eugene Krabs. We don't need any gimmicks or anything like that, we're just that good! Isn't that right, Eugene?"

Krabs took the microphone. "The Gold is ours".

He let go of it. The crowd booed as Spongebob took the microphone.

"The thing is, that I'm sure all of you are wondering 'But why, SB? Why? Why did you had the F-B-N turning on Danny Phantom? He's your friend! He's the one who started this F-B-N! He was F-B-N forever! Well, if you really wanna hear it, you should go to the brain".

Ember smiled.

"To the one started it all!" Spongebob said. "You should go to... Timmy Turner!"

Ember stopped smiling and said "Fair enough".

Timmy took the microphone. "It's a long journey... So, let's start it. It all started at a cold night of November. The trees started to get covered with snow. People just finished their turkey dinner. And I, the man who would be known as the WWT's Worse Nightmare, Timmy Turner! Decided to do something. We've got ready for the Television Games match. We've had one Ace in the Hole and that Ace's name was... Spongebob Squarepants".

Spongebob looked at Timmy and they high fived eachother. "You know," Timmy said. "That was the night where I ran over Mr. TV. Remember that? Remember that Youngblood and Ember were the suspects? Remember that?"

The crowd kept booing. Timmy smiled.

"The thing is... It started right there." Timmy said. "I knew that Spongebob was going to come back. I knew that the F-B-N is not big enough for two leaders. And then I thought about it... The Corporation, the tWo... Those stable failed. Those stables couldn't create a better WWT. Why? Well, maybe it was because they had Spongebob against them?" Timmy shook his head. "Nah, we have Spongebob as well. What can we do in order to be different from those stables? Maybe... Have Ember joining?"

Ember looked at the crowd.

"Yeah," Timmy said. "Perfect. So I did what I did and then I've told people. I've told... You know who? I've told each and every person in this ring. The only man who wasn't in the entire thing was Danny. And after the old leadership lost at Televmania, yeah, you two, Spongebob..." Timmy looked at Spongebob who nodded. "I knew that it's time for a new leadership to take the lead. But then I thought about it... Who was a member of both the Corporation and the tWo? Who was in both stables? Who lead those stables to doom? Who... Who... I don't know, I can't see the guy, he's like a... Ghost..."

Timmy then looked at everyone, surprised. "Yeah! Yeah, Danny was a member of all of those stables! He did it! He was the man that killed all of those stables!" Everyone agreed. "So it was clear... You can look at everything we've did from after Televmania and until now, and you can see that it was my plan, and not Danny's. It was better. It all came to fruition last week, when we've finally kicked that piece of trash from my stable!"

The crowd booed. Ember took the microphone. "Mr. TV... You really think I was going to let you take my control? For real now? When Timmy came to me with this idea, I knew I should make you angry to the bitter hell, so that you'll be exploded. So now is your chance, Mr. TV! You can come to the ring and hit me! Come, just come and hit me!"

Ember looked at the ramp. Suddenly Mr. TV came. The crowd cheered at this as he looked at everything. He perspired and looked nervous. It was clear that he's angry.

"Mr. TV, no, you'll be fired!" said Mr. Comanator. "Think about it for just a bit!"

Mr. TV started walking, but...

**("It's My Life" by John Bon Jovi played)**

The crowd cheered as Jake came out with his belt. He tried to settle TV down.

"Come on, he again?" Desire asked.

"Jake! Yo, champ!" Timmy said. "What's the matter? Are you afraid? Afraid that I'm going to take your title this next Sunday? Do you hear that? Tick, Tock, Tick, Tock! It's your time as a champ! And it says... Thirteen days! Thirteen days!"

Jake looked at him and let go of Mr. TV. Mr. TV tried to go for the ring but **Ino **came out and tried to help him.

"No, Mr. TV, no!" Ino said.

"You?" Ember asked. "Please..."

"Shut up, Ember!" Ino said. "Mr. TV, settle down, don't do it!"

Mr. TV looked at Ino and settled down. Ember looked at this.

"You all are pathetic." Ember said. "It's so great that none of you would remain of your position for long".

Ember smiled. "F-B-N forever..."

The F-B-N stood in the ring as their music played.

"I can't take it anymore..." said Sandy.

...

You can see The Norbert lifting some weights as Dagget jumps in a rope and Sasquatch yells at them.

"Faster! Quicker! Oooooooooh Yeah!" he said.

"But you do know that those two are going to fight for their titles tonight!" said Mr. Comanator.

...

The cameras switched back to the ring.

**("Behind The Mask" by Michael Jackson played)**

The crowd cheered as the Color Rangers came out. They did their moves and jumped into the ring.

"This match is scheduled for one fall!" said Allen Jacobs. "Introducing first, representing the Color Rangers, The Green Color Ranger!"

"The Color Rangers did great last week!" Mr. Comanator said.

"That's not the question tonight." said Desire. "The question is can the Green one pass the new WWT monster!"

"Can he even knock down the monster? We'll find out!" Sandy said.

Green was in the ring as Blue and Pink settled him down.

**("Sweet Home Alabama" by R.A.T.E played)**

The crowd cheered as Fuzzy Lumpkins came out. He wore his hat and chewed some leaves. Someone held up a sign that said "Memphis loves Fuzzy!"

"And his opponent!" said Allen Jacobs. "From Townsvile's Forest, Fuzzy Lumpkins!".

"No one knocked this monster of his feet!" said Mr. Comanator.

"But every other week, we're seeing some southern hospitality!" Desire said.

"We're in the south tonight! And you can see they are cheering Fuzzy!" said Sandy.

The crowd clapped as Fuzzy entered the ring peacefully. Green ran to the ropes and hit Fuzzy with the Leaf Hurricane! Fuzzy got dizzy. Green couldn't believe it didn't knock Fuzzy down. He ran to the ropes and tried to clothesline Fuzzy. It didn't hurt Fuzzy. Fuzzy then held Green and headbutted Green to the mat! Fuzzy then started elbowing Green and tearing into him on the mat. Fuzzy ran to the ropes and dropped his elbow at Green. Green yelled in pain. Fuzzy got up and picked Green up. Fuzzy took Green and chopped him in his chest! Fuzzy then picked Green up in a Bearhug! Fuzzy choked Green with that as the crowd cheered.

"What the hell is wrong with the south?" Mr. Comanator said.

"Shhhhh!" said Desire. "Don't say it out loud, they can shoot you!

"I wonder if Texas will respond the same!" Sandy said.

The ref tried to check on Green. He raised Green's hand and it fell down. Fuzzy pervented him from doing it again and hit Green with a backbreaker! Fuzzy ran to the ropes and then jumped on Green with a Seated Senton! The ref counted. 1... 2... Fuzzy got up. The ref tried to warn him and Fuzzy roared! The ref ran to the corner. Fuzzy threw Green to the ropes and as he came back hit him with the big boot! Green was knocked out as Blue and Pink looked from the outside. Fuzzy took Green and put himself between his legs. He picked him up and hit him with the Dixie Killer! Fuzzy looked at the Rangers and covered with his finger. 1... 2... 3!

**"Here is your winner, Fuzzy Lumpkins!"** said Allen Jacobs.

Fuzzy raised his hands and walked out of the ring. The crowd cheered.

"Fuzzy keeps killing the competition!" said Mr. Comanator.

"Southern hospitality at it's best!" Desire said. "It's not gonna be long until Fuzzy will get a title shot!"

"We need to worry about this thing, it's really scary." said Sandy.

...

The cameras switched to Ricky Monique, as she was with the Bully's Authority. Wolfgang looked angry as Cartman flexed (What he thought to be) his muscles and did some weird faces. He wore sunglasses.

"Cartman, Wolfgang, we've heard both of you got matches for Grudge." Ricky said. "You, Wolfgang, will fight Naruto while you, Cartman, will fight Patrick. And tonight, Wolfgang, you'll fight Patrick. Any thoughts?"

"It's pretty obvious," Wolfgang said. "That both of those assholes got nothing on us. Naruto thought he's the hot newcomer, but he's not. He's just an idiotic guy with blonde hair and pretty face that is going to get crushed in few seconds".

"Wolfgang, my man, you're completley missing the point!" Cartman said. "Naruto thinks he's the preetiest guy in WWT but he's not- I am! He's preety when you compare him with this obese piece of crap named Patrick, but tonight you're going to kill him for the beautiful people!"

Ricky and Wolfgang looked at eachother.

"The beautiful people?" asked Ricky.

"Cartman is... Don't ask me, how should I know?" Wolfgang said.

"Patrick is a fat piece of crap!" Cartman said. He looked at Ricky. "Hey, honey, are you coming here a lot of times?"

"Sorta...?" Ricky asked.

"And what does a hole like this is doing in a girl like you?" asked Cartman.

"WHAT!?" Ricky got mad and left. Cartman looked at her through his sunglasses.

"I think you got it wrong..." Wolfgang said.

...

The cameras switched to Ember's office, where she seated on her couch. The F-B-N did some other stuff: Timmy did some push ups, Krabs and Squidward talked, Jimmy was on the phone, Spongebob thought a bit. Youngblood stood in front of Ember, with Skulker next to him.

"Bart Simpson thinks he's a special thing." Ember said. "But it seems to me he hasn't learned from what we did to him previously. Therefore, I need you two to teach him a lesson".

"Anything you'll want." Youngblood said. "I want to put my hands on that jerk as well".

"So that's why you two will get a match against Team Amazement at Grudge." Ember said.

Youngblood looked at Skulker. "No problemo. We'll kick their asses".

"Also, I got another surprise for them." Ember said. "Tonight, Captain, you'll fight Chris Griffin. It's going to happen next".

Youngblood laughed. "Come with me, Skulker, we're going to kick his fat ass tonight!"

Skulker nodded and left with Youngblood.

"Good luck out there!" Ember said.

She looked at the door.

"Ember is booking matches! Griffin vs Youngblood!" Mr. Comanator said. "Next!"

...

After the commercials, the cameras switched back to the ring.

**("Simply Unstoppable" by Tinie Tempa played)**

The crowd cheered as Team Amazement walked out to the ring. Chris raised his hands as Bart shook the hands of the fans. They entered the ring and climbed on the second turnbuckles.

"This match is scheduled for one fall!" said Allen Jacobs. "Introducing first, accompanied by Bart Simpson, from Quehog, Rhode Island, Chris Griffin!".

"Team Amazement will get their revenge at Grudge." said Mr. Comanator. "But tonight Chris gets a chance at revenge".

"Bart can attack Youngblood, but that's why he got Skulker as his bodyguard!" Desire said.

"Yeah, only as self protection..." said Sandy.

**("We Are The People" by The Empire Of The Sun played)**

The crowd booed as Youngblood came out. Skulker protected him as Chris tried to settle Bart down. Youngblood entered the ring.

"And his opponent," said Allen Jacobs. "Accompanied by Skulker, from the Ghost Zone, Captain Youngblood!"

"Youngblood is making me sick." Mr. Comanator said. "He has joined the F-B-N!"

"Danny is not there anymore, so it's fine." said Desire.

"I don't care where Youngblood is, just make it be further from me!" Sandy said.

Youngblood told something to Bart who yelled back at him. He turned around and Chris knocked him down! Griffin then started punching Youngblood, and picked him up. He threw Youngblood into the corner as Youngblood bounced back. Chris chopped Youngblood in the corner and whipped him to the corner. Youngblood stayed there as Chris ran at him. Youngblood moved out of the way and Chris hit the corner. Youngblood started punching Chris in the corner and then whipped him to the ropes. Youngblood dodged Griffin and hit him with a neckbreaker! Youngblood covered Chris. 1... 2... Chris kicked out of it as Youngblood almost got angry.

"Kid, you shouldn't have mess with Team Amazement." said Mr. Comanator.

"He did nothing! They're attacking him for nothing!" Desire said.

"Remember the hook? Now Youngblood should get what he deserves!" said Sandy.

Youngblood tried to pick Chris up in a suplex. It didn't work, so Youngblood jumped on Griffin's head with a sleeper. He couldn't lock it in and Chris just threw him on the mat. Griffin ran to the ropes and as Youngblood got up, he hit him with a dropkick! Youngblood flew to the outside as Skulker tried to protect him. Bart tried to run after Youngblood but Youngblood ran into the ring. He laughed until he turned around and saw Chris! Chris picked Youngblood up and dropped him with the Samoan Drop! Chris covered. 1... 2... Youngblood kicked out. Chris threw Youngblood to the ropes and tried to attack him until Youngblood hit him with a jawbreaker!

"Youngblood is fighting for his life!" Mr. Comanator said.

"Yeah, poor guy! Those two can murder him!" said Desire.

"Stop that nonsense, Youngblood is crying!" Sandy said.

Youngblood wanted to run away but Bart blocked him. Youngblood saw that Griffin is getting up. Youngblood was quick to use the ropes and to hit Chris with his knee! Chris stumbled and then Youngblood and Bart almost fought eachother. The ref tried to seperate between them as Skulker entered the ring. He kicked Chris's gut and hit him with the Skulker Buster! Skulker went out of the ring as Youngblood let go of Bart and looked at Chris. He smiled and then picked up the knocked Chris Griffin. He taunted him and threw him to the ropes. He ran to the ropes and hit Griffin with a Pirate Clothesline! Youngblood covered. 1... 2... 3!

**"Here is your winner, Captain Youngblood!"** Allen Jacobs said.

Youngblood rolled out of the ring and Skulker helped him to the back. The crowd booed wildly.

"Skulker has cheated in order to help Yougblood!" said Mr. Comanator. "Come on!"

"It is a tough world. Also- Youngblood is just too good." Desire said.

Bart checked on Chris and tried to go for Youngblood and Skulker. Chris pervented him from doing so.

"Will it be different at Grudge?" asked Sandy. "We'll go to a commercial break, stay with us!"

...

After the commercials, the cameras switched to Mr. TV's office, where TV sat down with Jake and Ino.

"It was a close one..." TV breathed. "I don't think I can hold it too long..."

"Mr. TV, you have to!" said Jake. "If you'll hit her, you can say goodbye to this office!"

"Yeah, and Ember will take over." Ino said. "We need to beat her!"

"We can't!" TV said. "The only way is if she will hit me first!"

"It's like two superpowers with nuclear weapon!" Jake said. "Well, we'll just need to think around it".

Ino looked at both of them. "Maybe not..." she said.

The phone suddenly rang. TV picked up.

"Hello..." he said. Then he looked at the phone. "Yea... Wha... Bu... How... You..."

TV listened. "Okay... Bye!"

He hung up. He looked at both Ino and Jake.

"This can be really easy..." he said.

He smiled a big smile.

...

The cameras switched to Freakshow. He looked at someone. He was with his ghosts.

"You should know, sir, that we can make any of your dreams come true..." Freakshow said. "We can do anything. We can fix any moment in your life, we can change your destiny. We can just help you be... Complete".

**Mikey** looked at them with his title on his shoulder.

"But I don't want it..." Mikey said.

"Anybody has that horrible moment in his life." Freakshow said. "Don't you? I'm sure that you do have".

"No." Mikey said. "Thank you but no thank you".

Mikey tried to go but Freakshow stopped him with his rod.

"It's impossible!" Freakshow said. "You must have some bad moments in your life, everyone has!"

"I do." Mikey said. "But I don't use a guy like you in order to forget about it. I just fix it by myself".

Mikey tried to go again but** Jimmy Neutron** came and stopped him.

"You know what would be a horrible moment that will be unfixable?" Jimmy asked. "The moment when I'll take your title".

"Really?" asked Mikey.

"Yeah!" Jimmy said. "You know why? Because I'm just better then you. And that's why I'm the next Television champion".

Mikey chuckled. "The first part... It's not right. And the second part... It's not gonna happen".

Mikey left as Jimmy looked at him.

"Tell me something, genius," Freakshow asked. "Want to enter the house of dreams?"

Jimmy looked at Freakshow. "No".

...

The cameras switched to the ring.

**("Sound Of Madness" by Shinedown played)**

The crowd booed as Kin walked to the ring with Zaku and Dosu. She raised her Sound Village flag and waved it. She entered the ring.

"This match is scheduled for one fall!" said Allen Jacobs. "Introducing first, accompanied by Zaku Abumi and Dosu Kinuta, from the Sound Village in Japan, Kin Tsuchi!"

"A womens match!" said Mr. Comanator. "I wonder if Kin is ready".

"Kin is cool!" Desire said. "She's going to destroy Sakura".

"I don't know about it." said Sandy. "Kin can be deadly, but Sakura can win it".

**("Strawberry Fields Forever" by the Beatles played)**

The crowd cheered as Sakura walked to the ring.

"And her opponent," Allen Jacobs said. "From Konoha Village in Japan, Sakura Haruno!"

"Sakura is ready!" said Mr. Comanator. "Kin should be careful!"

"You don't know anything about womens wrestling." Desire said. "Kin is better."

"We'll see about it as Sakura will fight tonight." said Sandy.

Sakura entered the ring and looked at Kin. Kin smiled an evil smile and licked her chops. Sakura kept looking at Kin seriously and punched her. Sakura punched Kin in the face and Kin punched her back. Kin then kicked Sakura down. Kin tried to pick Sakura up but Sakura suplexed her from the mat. Then Sakura choked Kin and kneed her in the gut. She waited for Kin to get up and hit her with a flapjack! She covered. 1... 2... Kin kicked out. Sakura picked Kin up and put her on the turnbuckle. She tried to punch her but Kin pushed her off the turnbuckle! Sakura fell on her back and Kin put her feet on the second rope. She jumped with an elbow drop onto Sakura's heart!

"Kin is actually skilled." Mr. Comanator said.

"Told you, Kin is one of the best women in the WWT!" said Desire.

"The title belongs to Ino!" Sandy said. "And Kin didn't defeat her."

Kin picked Sakura up and kicked her in the gut. She took her and picked her up. She hit the backbreaker on her knees! Sakura yelled in pain. Kin took Sakura's hair and started pulling it. She pulled Sakura by her hair and then rammed Sakura on the turnbuckle! Dosu and Zaku cheered on her from the outside. Kin kneed Sakura in the corner and then whipped her to the other corner. Sakura hit the turnbuckle with her head. She turned around and Kin slammed her to the mat! Kin stood and hit a standing moonsault! She covered Sakura. 1... 2... Sakura kicked out. Kin argued with the referee and yelled at him. She punched Sakura.

"Kin is really angry tonight." said Mr. Comanator.

"It's not that she's angry!" Desire said. "She's just fighting!"

"Fighting like a B-I-T-You-Know-What!" said Sandy.

Kin picked Sakura up and yelled at her. Sakura suddenly locked her arm! She tried to lock her in a crossface but Kin quickly used Zaku's help in order to reach the ropes. Sakura released the hold and Kin kicked her in the face. Kin punched Sakura in her back and then whipped her to the ropes. She catched her and hit her with a powerslam! Kin covered. 1... 2... Sakura kicked out again. Kin pounded the mat and stomped on Sakura. She picked Sakura up and kicked her in the gut. She then put her in the Witch's Peak position! She picked her up and Sakura started trying get out of it. Kin tried to stop it but Sakura used a victory roll! 1... 2... 3!

**"Here is your winner, Sakura Haruno!" **Jacobs said.

Sakura got her hand raised. Kin tried to argue with the referee.

"There it is, Sakura has won it!" said Mr. Comanator. "Great match!"

"Sakura got the tights!" Desire said. "It's not fair!"

"Kin should stop crying right now." said Sandy. "Because Konoha wins this round!"

Sakura left the ring as the crowd cheered for her.

...

The cameras switched to Bob Jones with Patrick and Naruto. Patrick walked back and forth.

"Well, next we're going to get a big match." Jones said. "Patrick Star against Wolfgang. A big match. But it is just a preview for two bigger matches: Patrick vs Cartman and Naruto vs Wolfgang, both at Grudge. The question is, what is the feeling for those matches?"

"The answer is that we're not afraid of those two bullies." Naruto said. "We will not let those two idiots run the WWT like they are trying to do. We are going to show them in the ring that we are the best! And therefore..."

"We don't need too many words." Patrick said. He looked to the camera as the crowd cheered.

"Patrick! Patrick!" the crowd cheered.

"Wolfgang enters with me to the ring tonight." Patrick said. "The thing is that he's going to regret it, as he won't be able to get to his match at Grudge".

Patrick walked to the ring.

"Yeah, what he said." Naruto said. "Patrick is not a man of too many words".

"So, do you think he's going to win tonight?" asked Jones.

"He's going to destroy tonight." Naruto said.

Naruto left.

...

The cameras switched to Mr. TV's office, where he was looking at his phone.

"Come on..." TV said. "I need you to call me..."

**"You're an idiot, you do know that?"**

**Kankuro** entered the room. He looked at Mr. TV.

"Why?" TV asked.

"Once again, I'm not booked for tonight!" Kankuro said. "You do know I'm not just a nobody, I'm the man who held the World title two times!"

"And the man who lost to Jake Long..." TV said.

Kakuro chuckled. "I've tried to kill my family. I almost killed my friends. You more then anybody should know that I can destroy anyone, even my own flesh and blood. So you don't want to try me".

"Don't you worry, I don't care." TV said.

"Mr. TV... You'll be sorry for that." Kankuro said. "I swear to God..."

This time, Mr. TV chuckled. "Kankuro, don't you know you can't say the name of God in vein?"

Kankuro looked at TV and left.

"What is he talking about?" asked Mr. Comanator.

"He probably lost his mind." Desire said.

"We'll go for commercials and will try to solve it!" said Sandy.

The cameras switched to commercials.

...

After the break, the cameras switched to the ring.

**("Out Of My Way" by Seether played)**

The crowd cheered wildly as Patrick walked to the ring with Naruto. Patrick raised his hands and walked to the ring as Naruto played up for some fans on their way to the ring.

"This match is scheduled for one fall!" said Allen Jacobs. "Introducing first, accompanied by Naruto Uzumaki, from Bikini Bottom, Pacific Ocean, Patrick Star!"

"Patrick is looking intense tonight!" said Mr. Comanator. "He's going to fight Wolfgang!"

"We all know that Naruto and Patrick are not real men!" Desire said. "However, Wolfgang is a man!"

"He is a bully!" said Sandy. "And what about Cartman? The man who thinks he's so good looking?"

**("Bully" by Shinedown played)**

The crowd booed wildly as Wolfgang walked to the ring with Cartman. Wolfgang just walked to the ring but Cartman tried to sweet talk with some women. Wolfgang dragged Cartman to ringside.

"And his opponent!" said Allen Jacobs. "Accompanied by Eric Cartman, from Hillwood, Wolfgang!".

"Yeah, Desire, what do you think about Cartman?" Mr. Comanator asked.

"Hey, the man is traumatized!" said Desire. "He was filmed without clothes!"

"So that's why he wants to traumatize all of us?" Sandy asked. "I can't believe this man actually thinks he looks good!"

Patrick and Wolfgang stared at eachother. The crowd was wild. Patrick ran at Wolfgang but Wolfgang kicked him in the gut. Wolfgang threw Patrick to the corner and tried to chop him. Patrick moved and Wolfgang hit the corner. Patrick started punching and kneeing Wolfgang in the corner. Patrick then whipped Wolfgang to the other corner but Wolfgang reversed it and threw Patrick to the corner. Wolfgang then ran at Patrick and clotheslined him in the corner. Wolfgang looked at Patrick and kicked him in the head. Patrick went down. Wolfgang waited for Patrick to get up and then choked him. He hit the chokeslam! He covered. 1... 2... Patrick kicked out of it! Wolfgang was shocked.

"Did you see it? Patrick kicked out!" said Mr. Comanator.

"He did what!?" Desire said.

"I've told you so!" said Sandy. "Patrick is just so great, he's going to kick people's asses!"

Wolfgang looked at Patrick and then chopped him. Patrick held his chest and looked at Wolfgang. Wolfgang got angry and chopped Patrick again. Patrick held his chest and got up. He looked at Wolfgang angrily. Wolfgang tried to chop Patrick again but Patrick blocked his hand, squeezed it and started hitting Wolfgang with his knees! Naruto cheered as Cartman talked with some women at ringside. Patrick kept hitting Wolfgang and then hit him with a double underhook suplex! Patrick covered. 1... 2... Wolfgang kicked out. Patrick chopped Wolfgang and whipped him for the corner. Patrick ran for the corner but Wolfgang moved! Patrick hit the corner. Wolfgang took Patrick and hit an STO! 1... 2... Patrick kicked out!

"This match is physical, really stiff!" Mr. Comanator said.

"I do think this match shows you that Wolfgang is great." said Desire. Meanwhile, Cartman tried to sweet talk with Sandy.

"No, I don't wanna!" Sandy yelled. "Get lost, you big fat piece of trash!"

Wolfgang took Patrick and headbutted him. Wolfgang rammed Patrick's head at the turnbuckle. He kept doing it until Patrick stopped him. He tried to do it again but Patrick didn't move. Patrick elbowed Wolfgang and then hit him with a martial arts kick! The crowd was wild. Patrick took Wolfgang and hit a belly to belly suplex! Patrick waited in the corner and as Wolfgang recovered, Patrick hit him with a PatGore! The crowd cheered. Patrick then got up and looked at the crowd. The crowd kept cheering. Patrick took Wolfgang and kicked him in the gut. He picked him up and hit the SuperNova! Then he covered. 1... 2... 3!

**"Here is your winner, Patrick Star!"**

Patrick raised his hands as the crowd cheered. Naruto entered the ring and celebrated with him.

"What a great victory by Patrick!" said Mr. Comanator. "Cartman, leave us alone!"

Cartman left the announcers table and checked on Wolfgang who yelled at him.

"Don't worry, Cartman." Desire said. "It will be better at Grudge."

"Patrick is proving he's really great!" said Sandy.

...

Mr. TV waited at the parking lot. Suddenly, Ember came.

"Whatcha doing?" Ember asked.

"Go away." TV said.

"Great, we don't need ya." Ember said.

"I meant you. You go away." TV said.

Ember laughed. "No." she said seriously.

"Stop." TV said. "I'm busy".

Ember kept laughing. "You can't do anything. I'm winning this thing. You wanna know why?"

"Why?" TV asked.

"Because I'm better." Ember said. "I got a boyfriend, which you'll never have. I got friends- Which you'll never have. I got wonderful parents and they didn't need any test tubes or anything in order to create me. I am normal. You are an autistic piece of crap. I can learn stuff which you'll never be able to. I'm paying taxes in order to support stupid people like you".

Mr. TV was shocked. Ember got closer to him.

"And you think I'm going to lose here? Please!" Ember said. "Give up. You're nothing an inferior to me. You better kill yourself".

Ember left. Mr. TV suddenly jumped, said something in Hebrew and moved his hands weirdly.

"What is this?" asked Desire.

...

The cameras switched to The Beavers and Squidward and Krabs, who walked to the ring in a split screen.

"I don't know, but I do know someone will leave us for 90 days and without the titles!" Mr. Comanator said. "Next!"

...

After the commercials, the cameras switched back to the ring.

**("Ode To Joy" By Heavenly played)**

Squidward and Mr. Krabs came out and walked to the ring. The crowd booed them and a fan held up a sign which said "Krabs- No Money for 90 days!".

"This tag team match is scheduled for one fall, it is for the WWT World Tag Team Championship, and the loser of the fall will be forced to leave WWT for 90 days!" Allen Jacobs said. "Introducing first, representing the F-B-N, from Bikini Bottom, Pacific Ocean, Squidward Tentacles and Mr. Krabs!" Jacobs said.

"The stakes are high tonight!" said Mr. Comanator. "The loser will leave the WWT for 90 days!"

"We're going to have new champs!" Desire said.

"Squidward and Mr. Krabs couldn't get the job done a month ago, why would they now?" said Sandy.

**("Born To Be Wild" by SteppenWolf played)**

"And their opponents, from the Beavers Dam, the WWT World Tag Team Champions, Dagget and Norbert, the Angry Beavers!" said Jacobs.

"This match is going to be huge!" Mr. Comanator said.

Dagget and Norbert came out and then entered the ring. They quickly ran into the ring and started punching Squidward and Krabs!

"Wait, this match hasn't begun yet!" said Desire.

"It is now!" Sandy said.

Norbert attacked Squidward and Dagget attacked Krabs. Both punched their opponent to the corner. Then they whipped both Squidward and Krabs into eachother! Squidward and Krabs rolled out of the ring as the Beavers played for the crowd. Krabs climbed on the apron as Squidward entered the ring. Dagget went to the apron as Norbert stayed in the ring. Squidward and Norbert locked up and then started trading punches! Norbert headbutted Squidward and hit the small package! 1... 2... Squidward kicked out. Norbert kept punching Squidward and hit him with a backbreaker! Jason Smith counted. 1... 2... Squidward kicked out. Squidward rolled out of the ring and taunted the crowd.

"Squidward is so awful." said Mr. Comanator.

"He's just thinking! He's not like those awful Beavers!" Desire said.

"Their next 90 days are on the line!" said Sandy.

Squidward tagged Krabs in while Norbert tagged Dagget in. They locked up and Krabs tried to push Dagget to the corner. Dagget punched him. Dagget kicked him with an enzuigiri! Krabs moved away and held his head. He started punching Dagget and whipped him to the corner... Only for Dagget to reverse it and whip Krabs into the corner! Dagget catched Krabs and hit a released gutwrench suplex! Dagget started throwing armdrags at Krabs. Squidward tried to interfere but Norbert entered and punched him! Norbert then tagged himself in and locked Krabs in an armbar. Krabs started kneeing Norbert and hit him with a snapmare! 1... 2... Norbert kicked out.

"This match is really quick!" Mr. Comanator said.

"Yeah, Squidward and Krabs know how to move!" said Desire.

"But the Beavers are working well as a team!" Sandy said.

Krabs picked Norbert up and tried to slam him. Norbert punched him. He hit an armdrag. Squidward ran in and broke the hold but Dagget started punching him and dropkicked him! Dagget tagged himself in and then stomped on Krabs. He locked a cross armbreaker at Krabs! Krabs fought it and got up. He punched Dagget to the ropes and whipped him into the ropes. He hit a hiptoss and tagged Squidward in! Squidward entered but Dagget hit him with armdrags! He tagged Norbert in and they hit a double suplex! Jason counted. 1... 2... Krabs broke it! Dagget punched Krabs as Norbert kept punching Squidward. Norbert whipped Squidward to the ropes and tried to hit him with an elbow only for Squidward to roll out again!

"Stop rolling out, you coward!" said Mr. Comanator.

"Norbert hit Squidward with a close fist! I saw it!" Desire said.

"Don't make excuses, Squidward needs to stop running away!" said Sandy.

Meanwhile, Dagget took Krabs and hit him with a snap suplex! He kicked him out of the ring. Squidward settled Krabs down. Squidward entered the ring and then Norbert hit a snapmare and a fist drop at him! Squidward begged for mercy in the corner and Norbert tagged Dagget in. Dagget elbowed Squidward and then locked his head. Squidward managed to get up and hit a back suplex! Squidward tagged Krabs in. Krabs slammed Dagget down and hit a knee drop! Jason Smith counted. 1... 2... Dagget kicked out. Krabs tagged Squidward in and Squidward hit a second rope elbow drop. Squidward hit a backbreaker! Jason Smith counted. 1... 2... Norbert broke the cover!

"Oh my God, you just can't stop them!" Mr. Comanator said.

"I know, what a great main event!" said Desire.

"It's not a game, their livelihood is on the line!" Sandy said.

Squidward tagged Krabs back in. Krabs then locked the Million Dollar Dream! Dagget fought it. Krabs kept holding it. Dagget tried to hit Krabs with something but couldn't do it. Dagget pushed Krabs into the corner! Squidward tagged himself in and kicked Dagget. He slammed Dagget to the mat. Squidward punched Dagget and whipped him to the ropes. He hit the backdrop on him! Squidward then picked Dagget up and hit a powerslam! 1... 2... Norbert broke it! Krabs entered the ring but Norbert punched him. Norbert dragged Dagget to their corner and tagged himself in! He started brawling with both Squidward and Krabs. He whipped Squidward to the ropes and hit him with an elbow!

"Now we'll see what you can do!" screamed Mr. Comanator. "You can't run now!"

"He doesn't need to run away!" Desire said. "Squidward, beat them!"

"That won't happen!" said Sandy. "Beavers, chew them to the victory!"

Norbert started punching Squidward on the mat. Krabs climbed on the top rope. He jumped but Norbert punched him at the gut! Norbert tagged Dagget in. Dagget jumped in and headbutted Squidward! Norbert and Krabs brawled on the outside. Dagget kept punching Squidward and then hit him with headscissors! Jason was busy with Norbert and Krabs. Dagget pulled Squidward to the center of the ring and climbed on the top rope. He signaled for the Beaver Splash... **BAM! Out of nowhere, Ember hit him with her Rock Guitar! **Dagget fell on the mat. Squidward took Dagget and then hit him with the Clarinet! Squidward covered as Jason Smith counted. 1... 2... 3!

**"Here are your winners, and the NEW WWT World Tag Team Champions, Squidward and Mr. Krabs!"**

The crowd was silent. Squidward got up as Krabs clotheslined Norbert out of the ring. Krabs entered the ring and Jason took the title belts. He gave the titles to Squidward and Krabs and then raised their hands! The crowd started booing as Ember and the rest of the F-B-N members came to the ring.

"No... Wait... NO!" Mr. Comanator said. "That means... It means..."

"That Dagget is gone for 90 days and that we got new champions, just as I said?" asked Desire. "I think so!"

The F-B-N celebrated with Squidward and Mr. Krabs. Norbert was crying on the outside as Squidward kicked Dagget out of the ring.

"Dagget is gone..." Sandy said. "He won't be here until October..."

Mr. TV came out with Jake and Ember. They looked at the F-B-N.

"What's the problem, Mr. TV?" asked Timmy. "Are you scared? You know what, it's not everything. Now that we got a title, we won't give up until we'll have all the titles. At Grudge we will achieve another two titles, when Jimmy will win the Television title of Mikey. And then, I'll take the World title away from you, Jake Long!"

Jake looked at Timmy.

"I hope it's not true." said Mr. Comanator.

"You see what happens to a guy who tries to stop us?" asked Timmy. "Dagget is gone now! Squidward and Krabs are the champs!" Timmy said. "Finally, some class in the tag team division! Don't you think so?"

"YEAH!" Desire said.

"Now, he's gone." Timmy said. "Shikamaru is gone. Danny Phantom is gone. At Grudge, you, Jake, will be gone. Who will protect Mr. TV then? Ino? Truman X? El Tigre? Just who?"

Mr. TV thought a bit. He then said "How about that guy?" and pointed to the curtain.

"Who?" asked Sandy.

**("Had Enough" by Breaking Benjamin played)**

The crowd cheered wildly as Timmy looked at them in shock. Timmy then quickly ran out of the ring throught the crowd.

"Wait... Timmy!" Ember said.

**Gaara** came out with his Singapore Cane. He looked at the ring and then walked into it.

"No, wait!" Ember said and ran away as well.

The F-B-N members looked at eachother weirdly. Gaara then entered the ring and smashed Jimmy with the cane! Jimmy rolled out of the ring as Squidward tried to run at Gaara. Gaara hit him as well in the gut, and then hit him in his back! Krabs ran towards Gaara but Gaara catched him and hit the Sand Whip! Youngblood and Skulker ran away quickly to the crowd as well. Gaara stood in the ring over a broken pile of bodies. Timmy looked at him from the crowd in shock.

"What a big nifht here at Memphis!" Mr. Comanator couldn't talk. "Mr. TV got one last ace in the hole! That ace's name is Gaara of the Desert!"

The show ended as Gaara raised his cane. The crowd cheered.

* * *

**Quick results:**

Fuzzy Lumpkins def. The Green Color Ranger

Captain Youngblood def. Chris Griffin

Sakura Haruno def. Kin Tsuchi

Patrick Star def. Wolfgang

**WWT Tag Team Championship, Loser of the Fall leaves WWT for 90 days:** Squidward Tentacles and Mr. Krabs def. The Angry Beavers (c) (New Champions) (Dagget takes the fall)

* * *

**Card for Grudge:**

**WWT World Championship: **Jake Long (c) vs Timmy Turner

**WWT Womens Championship:** Ino (c) vs Lydia

**WWT Television Championship:** Kappa Mikey (c) vs Jimmy Neutron

Patrick Star vs Eric Cartman

Naruto vs Wolfgang

Team Amazement vs Skulker and Youngblood

* * *

Dagget is gone for 90 days. However... Gaara is back!

Who knows what will happen now?

Please review.


	20. Someone needs to give up

Guys, I know you're reading. Please review!

I gave you an awesome chapter last week with Dagget having to leave WWT for 90 days.

Oh well, no hard feelings, because tonight will be hotter! Gaara is back in WWT!

What will he do?

I only own my OC.

* * *

WWT Monday Night Program: July Week 4

The cameras were on the parking lot. Kankuro came out of a limousine and he had some lawyers with him. He talked with them and told them stuff.

"Don't let him run away, I need this match!" Kankuro said.

"He needs what?" asked Mr. Comanator.

...

The cameras switched to the ring.

"Monday Night Program is live from the **U.S. Cellular Arena** right here at **Milwaukee**, **Wisconsin**!" Mr. Comanator said. "Mr. Comanator, Desire, Sandy Cheeks, but what the hell is Kankuro doing?"

"I don't know. Why Kankuro of all people?" asked Desire. "Dagget is leaving for another 83 days, it's the last stop before Grudge, Jake and Timmy are fighting, Ember and Mr. TV are going to kill eachother..."

"And Kankuro's brother has returned last week!" Sandy said. "I wonder what does he think about it!"

"They don't really love eachother!" said Mr. Comanator. "No brotherly love!"

"Stop trying to be funny cause you're not." Desire said. "I know that tonight we got Cartman versus Naruto!"

"And Gaara will come back to the ring against Jimmy Neutron!" said Sandy. "Jimmy said he wanted to get revenge on Gaara for last week".

**("Master Of Puppets" by Metallica played)**

The crowd booed. Kankuro came out with his lawyers. He wore a suit and while he still had his Kabuki facepaint, he was without his hood, so his hair was seen. He looked at the booing crowd and walked into the ring. He helped the lawyers into the ring. Then he raised his hands as the crowd kept booing.

"Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome Kankuro!" Allen Jacobs said.

"What the lawyers for?" Mr. Comanator asked.

"Why do you ask me? Like I would know!" said Desire.

"Only Kankuro would know. And he's unexcpected." Sandy said.

Kankuro smiled as he took the microphone. He took some papers from his lawyers.

"So, it's ready?" asked Kankuro.

The lawyers nodded.

"Okay then... Let's read it..."

Kankuro read it.

"The two sides therefore agree to meet eachother in a Wrestling match in the WWT event known as Grudge. The event will be held in the fourth Sunday of July... Blah Blah Blah... Money... Match committee... Oh, there it is! And we will sign it with our names!"

Kankuro took a pen and signed.

"What the..." said Mr. Comanator. "Who is the opponent?"

"I've heard it!" Kankuro told Mr. Comanator. "And your answer is coming right now. I wanna fight at Grudge. And the thing is, my opponent for Grudge doesn't know he's going to face me at the event. But he will. You see, my opponent for Grudge is a guy that bounds me with chains to the ground. Until I'll beat him, I wouldn't be on my own. I've told you two weeks ago- I'm alone. I systematically turned my back on each and every one of my friends! On my family! I can't help it, it just the way I am. I am addicted to that. I will team up with anyone only to see him ruined after I'll leave him. You can call me sick, you can call me fool, but I know that's the way it is. That's the world. We are dogs in this world! Eat or be eaten!"

"Kankuro is so smart." Desire said.

"And that is exectly why I need to defeat one last man." Kankuro said. "A man that haunts me for eternity. The man that I hate the most here at WWT. I want to fight that man at Grudge".

He looked at the ring ramp. Then he kneeled and crossed his arms.

**"Gaara of the Desert, fight me at Grudge!"** Kankuro said. "Please!"

The crowd cheered at this and clapped.

**("Had Enough" by Breaking Benjamin played)**

The crowd now cheered even wilder as Gaara stepped out to the ring ramp. He looked at Kankuro at disbelief. Kankuro got up.

"You would think that after almost four months, you would be a smarter guy that what you've been." Gaara said. "But I think that you're even worse then when I last saw you!"

"Yeah, of course," Kankuro said. "Because I've turned on people and blah blah blah, you know the deal. Now, can we fight at Grudge? Please?"

Gaara looked at him. "Come on..."

"Please?" Kankuro asked.

"Kankuro..." Gaara said.

Kankuro kneeled again. "Pweety Pweety Pweety please?"

"Okay!" Gaara said. "Jesus. You're not in my plans at all, I want a revenge on Timmy".

"Yeah, yeah, I really don't care. Lawyer, come on..." Kankuro got up and sent the lawyer to the ring ramp.

Gaara got the papers and signed it.

"So we'll fight at Grudge..." Gaara said.

"And then I'll destroy you." Kankuro said. "Like I destroyed eveyone".

Gaara was about to go. Kankuro stopped him.

"Hey, wait!" Kankuro said. "You don't want to explain your return?"

Gaara looked at him. "I'm talking inside the ring, you know..."

Gaara left as the crowd cheered wildly.

"So, if I got it right," said Sandy. "We're going to have Gaara vs Kankuro at Grudge!"

...

You can see Ricky Monique try to talk to Sasquatch and Norbert, who are walking out of their room.

"Norbert, can we get your thoughts about..." Ricky said.

"No, I'll tell you only one thing." Norbert said.

"What?" asked Ricky.

"Squidward and Krabs will pay for that. My brother is not going to sit at home for 90 days!" Norbert almost yelled. "You've cheated me out of my title and out of my brother! But this Sunday, you two won't be so lucky. Because I invoke my rematch clause!"

Norbert left.

"But Norbert! Dagget won't be there!" Ricky called.

Sasquatch looked at her. "You're right. But I will".

Sasquatch left.

"Wait, another match was made for Grudge!" said Mr. Comanator.

...

The cameras switched back to the ring.

**("Behind The Mask" by Michael Jackson played)**

The crowd cheered as the Color Rangers came out. They did their moves and jumped into the ring.

"This match is scheduled for one fall!" said Allen Jacobs. "Introducing first, representing the Color Rangers, The Pink Color Ranger!"

"The Color Rangers are here again!" Mr. Comanator said.

"Kill this gimmick! Kill it!" said Desire. "No, it's nothing... Just stop employ the Rangers!"

"This is entertainment! I assure you!" Sandy said.

**("Hallowed Be Thy Name" by Cradle Of Filth played)**

The crowd booed as Freakshow and Lydia came out. Lydia was held by her chain and Freakshow took her to the ring.

"And her opponent!" said Allen Jacobs. "Accompanied by Freakshow, from the Ghost Zone, Lydia!".

"Beware of that chain, really, it hurts!" said Mr. Comanator.

"That chain is just for Lydia's opponent! We don't want Lydia to injure her!" Desire said.

"You're making too much excuses for a freak like Lydia!" said Sandy.

Pink locked up with Lydia and tried to tackle her down. Lydia stopped Pink and went to her back. Lydia pulled Pink and dropped her on her knee. Lydia punched Pink and choked her with her arm. She threw Pink to the corner and then kneed her. She whipped her to the corner and then ran to the ropes. She hit Pink with a flying clothesline! She covered. 1... 2... Pink kicked out. The Color Rangers tried to cheer on Pink. Lydia punched Pink and slammed her to the mat. Then she picked Pink up and held her head. She squeezed her head and tried to hit an inverted Suplex. Pink landed on her feet and hit Lydia with an inverted DDT! 1... 2... Lydia kicked out.

"Come back! Come back!" Mr. Comanator said.

"Don't scream like a girl..." said Desire. "Please, it's not such a big deal either..."

"Lydia is vicious, and she is the #1 contender." Sandy said.

Pink took Lydia and kicked her. She whipped her to the ropes but Lydia dodged her and hit her with an elbow smash. Pink was knocked out to the mat. Lydia picked Pink off the mat and hit her with a double arm suplex! Pink boucned off the mat. Lydia took Pink and picked her up. She hit the backbreaker on Pink! She covered. 1... 2... Pink kicked out of it. Lydia then looked at Freakshow's rod as he told her to finish the match. Lydia waited for Pink to get up and then locked the Lydia Sleeper on her! She kept locking it as the Color Rangers tried helping Pink. However, Pink was knocked out, and the ref ordered to end the match. Lydia released her.

**"Here is your winner, Lydia!"** said Allen Jacobs.

The crowd booed as Lydia got her hands raised. Freakshow directed Lydia to the outside and she followed him.

"This couple creeps the hell out of me!" said Mr. Comanator.

"Ino should be creeped as well!" Desire said. "Lydia is coming for your title!"

"Lydia is going to be at Grudge, Ino is waiting!" said Sandy.

...

The cameras switched to Bob Jones. He stood next to Timmy Turner.

"Timmy, in six days you will face Jake Long." said Bob. "Do you think it's going to be your night? The night where you'll finally win the WWT World Heavyweight title? The night where..."

Timmy stopped him. "You know what kind of night it will be? It will be a night of blood. It will be a night of tears. Of screaming. Of hate. It's going to be the night where people will hope to scream in their beds. You wanna know why?"

Bob looked at him. "Scream in their beds?"

"Because when you're screaming in your bed, it's only a dream." Timmy said. "You're a little nervous, but it will be fine after a minute. However, people won't scream in their beds that night. Because my victory will be the cold, hard truth. It will end that way. Me, over Jake Long's body, winning the WWT World Heavyweight Title".

Timmy looked to the camera.

"And the star will be born."

Timmy left.

...

The cameras switched to Freakshow and Lydia. They stood in the hallway and talked with Ember.

"So, what are you saying?" asked Ember.

"I'm saying that Lydia will win against Ino in six days, that's for sure," Freakshow said. "But what will happen if she won't win the title?"

"Why wouldn't she?" Ember kept asking.

"Because Ino can be DQed!" Freakshow said.

"Oh." Ember said. "Yeah, she can".

"She can get counted out!" said Freakshow.

"She can do that." Ember said. "It's just like her".

"So we don't want her to do it." Freakshow said.

"Right. So what do you have in mind?" asked Ember.

"It's that simple." Freakshow said. "We'll add a little... Stipulation... To the match".

"What stipulation?" asked Ember.

"Oh, nothing special..." said Freakshow. "Just change the match's type..."

"Change it?" Ember asked. "To which type?"

"To a little match that is called..." Freakshow whispered. **"A Chain match!"**

The crowd was shocked.

Ember smiled. "Lydia knows what to do in those... Right?"

"She will love to have Ino bounded to her." Freakshow said. "Right?"

"..."

"So it's decided." Ember said. "This Sunday. Lydia. Ino. Womens title. Chain match".

Ember left.

"A CHAIN MATCH!?" Mr. Comanator asked in disbelief. "A CHAIN MATCH!?"

...

After the commercials, the cameras switched back to the ring.

**("Reckless Youth" by Pillar played)**

The crowd cheered as Team Amazement walked out to the ring. Unlike last week, this time Bart walked to the ring. He climbed into the ring as Chris cheered him.

"This match is scheduled for one fall!" said Allen Jacobs. "Introducing first, accompanied by Chris Griffin, from Springfield, Oregon, Bart Simpson!".

"Bart will only get Youngblood at Grudge." said Mr. Comanator. "In a tag team match".

"Last week Youngblood defeated Chris Fatass!" Desire said.

"That was with some of Skulker's interference." said Sandy.

**("Hunt You Down" by Saliva played)**

The crowd booed as Skulker walked to the ring. Youngblood kept hiding behind him.

"And his opponent," said Allen Jacobs. "Accompanied by Captain Youngblood, from the Ghost Zone, Skulker!"

"The F-B-N's bodyguard." Mr. Comanator said. "Cold and everything".

"He's not cold. He's doing it for money, you know. That's his job!" said Desire.

"So he doesn't get so much for wrestling? Fine..." Sandy said.

Bart and Skulker looked at eachother. Skulker circled him and just glared at him. Bart kept looking at him. Bart then put his head down... And punched Skulker in the face! Skulker held his face and Bart kept punching him. He twisted Skulker's arm and tried to knock him down. Skulker kept helding his arm. Bart kneed Skulker's back but Skulker just didn't fell. Bart then jumped and hit Skulker with a legdrop to the back of his head. Skulker was finally knocked to the mat. Bart looked at Youngblood who quickly took few steps backward. Bart turned Skulker around and ran to the ropes. He did some moves, did a crotch chop, and hit a kneedrop! 1... 2... Skulker kicked out.

"You can see that Bart really wants Youngblood." said Mr. Comanator.

"Last time they fought, Youngblood almost made him blind!" Desire said.

"Actually, in the last time they REALLY fought, Youngblood lost." said Sandy.

Bart picked Skulker up and tried to whip him to the corner. Skulker reversed it and Bart hit the turnbuckle. Skulker ran to the turnbuckle and hit an avalanche. Bart almost lost his balance but Skulker threw him to the other corner. He approached Bart and started elbowing him. He also hit him with his knee. He then choked Bart with the middle rope. He ran to the ropes and hit Bart's head with his boot! Bart fell down to the mat. Skulker covered him. 1... 2... Bart kicked out. Skulker just shook his head as Youngblood yelled at him to finish it. Skulker whipped Bart to the ropes and hit the big boot... Only for Bart to dodge it and hit a chop block! Both were down.

"It's hard for Bart, but he's winning!" Mr. Comanator said.

"Don't jump to your own conclusions, it's dangerous for you!" said Desire.

"Ha, I can see here that Bart is winning!" Sandy said.

Bart waited for Skulker to get up. He kicked him many times in his gut. He twisted his arm and kicked his face. Then he ran to the ropes, went down on his knees and hit the uppercut! He tried to run for a BartDog but Youngblood pulled his leg! Bart got up and yelled at Youngblood. Skulker ran at him and kicked his knee. He put Bart on his gut. Then he stepped over Bart! Bart yelled in pain as Skulker taunted the booing crowd. Youngblood kept yelling on him to end it. Skulker picked Bart up. He looked at him and then kicked him in the gut. He picked him up for the Skulker Buster... Bart started punching him. He started twisting around him... He hit the BartDog from above! 1... 2... 3!

**"Here is your winner, Bart Simpson!"** Allen Jacobs said.

Bart was quick to go to the outside, but Youngblood ran away before he could get him. Bart just shook his head and high fived Chris.

"What a great victory by Bart!" said Mr. Comanator. "Bart, you've did it great".

"This match is null and void! I'm sure that Bart used an international weapon!" Desire said.

"Interna... What!?" asked Sandy. "Stop acting like a fool! I'll show you during the commercial break!"

...

After the commercials, the cameras switched to Wolfgang. He read a Nietzsche book. While he did it, Cartman tried doing push ups.

"Cartman, I don't..." Wolfgang said.

"Stop reading it... And listen!" Cartman said, almost falling because of his position. "Count for me!"

"Fine..." Wolfgang said.

Cartman, after much struggle, did a push up.

"One..." Wolfgang counted.

Cartman fell.

"And that's it." Wolfgang said, returning to his book.

Cartman got up. "That's enough workout for today!" he said.

"Or for this year." Wolfgang said.

"Wolfie G, listen." he said. "Our team has roles. You're the powerful guy, with the big mouth, and therefore you shouldn't read this book. I should read it".

"What is your role?" Wolfgang asked as he gave Cartman the book.

"I'm the pretty, smart and sensitive one." Cartman said as he took the book.

"It's upside down." Wolfgang said.

Cartman gave up. "I'll soft Naruto up for you..."

He left.

...

The cameras switched to the F-B-N. Ember looked at the members of the F-B-N. The only members that were there were Squidward, Krabs and Jimmy.

"The important thing tonight is not to make any mistake." Ember said. "We're in a critical moment. We need to avoid stuff that will make us fail".

Squidward and Krabs looked at eachother. Each wore his belt on the shoulder.

"You two are the tag team champions. That means you two are strong." she said. "We got a title. And this Sunday, we'll have three titles. The three main titles. And when Ino will lose her title, we'll have one less problem".

"Hey, Ember..." Squidward said. "You've said you can't hit anybody unprovoked, or else you'll be fired".

"Yeah." Ember said.

"So, last week..." Squidward said.

"I hit no one." Ember said. "My Guitar, however..."

"Oh!" Krabs said.

"Understood?" Ember said. "You two will win this Sunday".

"And I'll beat both Gaara and Mikey!" Jimmy said.

"You need to." Ember said. "I mean, if you won't, it will give Gaara an edge and he will keep chasing the future WWT World champ".

"Don't you worry, I will." Jimmy said. "I'm going to Blast him with the Neutronic Blast!"

"Great." Ember said. There was a knock on the door. "Yeah?"

**Temari** entered the room. She looked horrible.

"Don't even start." Temari said.

"I haven't seen you since... Then!" Ember said. "How are you?"

"Terrible." Temari said. "I want to be booked again".

"Temari, I don't know." Ember said. "You got a lot of problems with the promotion. How about you'll talk to Mr. TV?"

"Aren't you the commissioner?" asked Ember.

"Yeah, but I don't deal with that." she said.

"You don't deal with anything." Temari said and went out.

"Oh, normal women..." Ember said.

...

The cameras switched to the ring.

**("Haruka Kanata" by Asian Kung-Fu Generation played)**

The crowd cheered as Naruto came out. Patrick came out with him and walked to the ring as Naruto shook hands with the fans.

"This match is scheduled for one fall!" said Allen Jacobs. "Introducing first, accompanied by Patrick Star, from Konoha Village in Japan, Naruto Uzumaki!"

"Naruto will fight Eric Cartman here!" said Mr. Comanator. "He'll fight the... How did he called himself?"

"The pretty, smart, sensitive guy." Desire said. "He puts the 'Authority' in Bullies Authority".

"He's whacko." said Sandy. "Cartman is a whacko".

**("Sex Bomb" by the Tom Jones played)**

"What the..." said Mr. Comanator.

The crowd became grossed as Cartman walked to the ring in red underwear. He strutted to the ring.

"And his opponent," Allen Jacobs said, almost laughing. "From South Park, Colorado, Eric Cartman!"

"What the hell!?" asked Mr. Comanator. "He IS a whacko!"

"Look on his great body!" Desire said. "And tell me how it was, because I can't look. I am shy."

"You look as well! We won't suffer alone!" said Sandy.

Cartman took the microphone. "As the great late Rick Rude once said, I want all of you fat, overgrown, Milwaukee Sweathogs to take a look on how a real man looks like!"

The crowd booed wildly as Cartman danced to the song.

"Please... Stop... Desire, open your eyes!" said Sandy.

Naruto facepalmed. Cartman then walked a Ric Flair walk. Naruto looked at him and he tried to lock up. Cartman backed away and flexed some muscles. Cartman tried to lock up again but Naruto backed away and flexed his muscles. The crowd cheered. They finally locked up and Naruto hit the armdrag. Cartman got up. They locked up and Cartman tried to twist Naruto's arm. Naruto jumped in the air and did a backflip. He pulled Cartman to the mat and stomped on him. Cartman rolled out of the ring and showed his abs. Patrick scared him, so he got back into the ring and locked up with Naruto. He pulled Naruto's hair and threw him to the mat! He kicked Naruto on the mat.

"Cartman really thinks he's pretty." Mr. Comanator said.

"I'll watch this match later and give my thoughts. Can I call you back?" asked Desire.

"We're Live, Desire!" Sandy said. "Cartman is just an idiot."

Cartman pulled Naruto in his hair and then hit a hiptoss. He jumped up and down. He then slammed Naruto to the mat. Patrick made the crowd chant "Fat Boy!" at Cartman. Cartman waited for Naruto to get up and locked his head. Cartman ran to the ropes and let go of Naruto. Cartman tackled Naruto! He covered. 1... 2... Naruto kicked out. Cartman flexed his muscles again and waited for Naruto to get up. He hit a dropkick. He fell on his back but hit Naruto. Cartman got up, sucking wind. Cartman took Naruto and hit a snapmare. He jumped on Naruto and hit him in his back! Cartman posed to the booing crowd. He ran to the ropes and hit the Big Boy... Naruto moved away and Cartman hit the mat!

"Naruto finally stopped this stupidicy!" said Mr. Comanator.

"Hey, Cartman just had a long workout before the match!" Desire said. "You've seen it!"

"I can't take Cartman's acts..." said Sandy.

Naruto did a kip up. Cartman ran at him but Naruto started punching him to the corner. Naruto whipped Cartman to the ropes, ran to the ropes and hit a forearm shiver! Naruto then climbed on the top turnbuckle and waited for Cartman to get up as Naruto cheered him on. Cartman got up and turned around as Naruto hit him with a missle dropkick! Naruto covered. 1... 2... Cartman kicked out. Naruto jumped up and down just like Cartman did before. Patrick laughed. Naruto waited for Cartman to get up and kicked him in the gut. He picked him up to the Cursed Seal position... Only for **Wolfgang **to run out. Wolfgang entered the ring but Patrick entered as well. They punched eachother as Cartman went down and pushed Naruto! The ref called for the bell.

"This match has got out of control!" said Mr. Comanator. "God, Wolfgang is attacking Naruto!"

Wolfgang punched Naruto as Cartman tackled Patrick to the mat. Wolfgang picked Naruto up and suplexed him. Cartman jumped on Patrick with his Big Boy Splash. Then Cartman did some ravisihing taunts. Wolfgang picked Naruto up again and hit him with the Bully Bomb! Cartman ran to the ropes and hit Naruto with a Big Boy Splash as well! Wolfgang raised his hands as Cartman layed on the mat.

"Talk about making a point!" Desire said. "Respect the Bully's Authorithy!"

"No one respects them." said Sandy. "I hope they will get what they deserve this Sunday!"

Cartman and Wolfgang left the ring as the crowd booed.

...

The cameras switched to Truman and Tigre. They walked in the backstage.

"Do you believe we're not booked tonight?" Truman asked.

"I know. They should've booked us." answered Tigre.

"We need to win matches in order to get a tag titles shot!" said Truman.

"You're right. We need people to stop thinking of us as Whipping Boys." Tigre said.

They bumped into team Sound Village.

"You two should stop thinking you're going to get the title shot after Grudge!" Zaku said. "Because there's only one team that will get the title shot!"

"We can beat you if we'll want to!" said Truman.

"If you two will enter the ring with us, then you'll be killed." Dosu said.

"Nah, we'll kick your ass." said Tigre.

"We'll beat you and prove Japan is the best!" Kin said.

"USA is the best!" Truman said.

"Ahem!" said Tigre.

"And Mexico..." Truman said.

Mr. TV passed them.

"Mr. TV!" everyone said.

"...You got the match, it's next..." Mr. TV said and walked away.

"Thank you!" they said.

"So we'll see you in the ring!" said Kin. Her team left.

...

The cameras switched to Mr. TV, who walked in the hallway. Ino came to him.

"You're nuts, you know?" Ino said.

"Well, that's new." TV said. "What?"

"A chain match?" Ino asked. "Really?"

"I know, it's a violent match." he said.

"And you're letting Ember book it?" she asked.

"I don't wanna fight her." TV said. "Besides, I believe you can win it".

"Win it? Yeah, I will." Ino said. "That's right. But you've let Ember book it without your premission. Why?"

"I just can't fight anymore." TV said. "I want her out as a commissioner, and she wants me out as an owner".

"Someone will have to give up." said Ino.

"Right, and that will be the person who will crack first and will hit someone without being provoked." TV said.

Ino thought a bit. "Fine. So I'm going".

Ino left.

"Where to?" TV asked. "Ino? Ino? Come back!"

He looked at her dumbfounded.

"What does Ino have in mind? We can find out after the commercials!" said Sandy.

The cameras switched to commercials.

...

After the break, the cameras switched to the ring.

**("T-N-T" by AC/DC played)**

The crowd cheered as Truman and Tigre came out. They chanted the "Oi" part of the song. Truman and Tigre jumped into the ring.

"This tag team match is scheduled for one fall!" said Allen Jacobs. "Introducing first, the team of Truman X and El Tigre, T-N-T!"

"There is no team that makes the crowd go wild like this two!" said Mr. Comanator. "They are T-N-T!"

"They're so hocky..." Desire said. "I'll watch them explode and lose!"

"The explosion takes victims!" said Sandy. "This match can be important for the title scene."

**("The Sound Of Madness" by Shinedown played)**

The crowd booed heavily as Kin came out with the flag. Dosu and Zaku came out and raised their hands. They laughed and walked into the ring. Zaku argued with some fans on his way to the ring.

"And their opponents!" said Allen Jacobs. "Accompanied by Kin Tsuchi, from the Sound Village in Japan, Team Sound Village!".

"It's time to play it loud!" Mr. Comanator said.

"Yeah, that's the second best tag team in WWT!" said Desire. "They are tough!"

"They are strong, but evil." Sandy said. "Everything about them is evil!"

Zaku opened the match with Truman. They locked up and Zaku locked Truman in a headlock. Truman managed to push him to the ropes and then throw him, but Zaku tackled him. Zaku ran to the ropes and jumped above Truman. Truman got up, jumped above Zaku, and hit him with a big spinning heel kick! The crowd cheered. Truman tried to whip Zaku to the ropes but Zaku reversed it. Tigre tagged himself in as Truman dodged Zaku and the ref pervented Zaku from attacking Truman. Zaku turned around and got a double dropkick! Zaku rolled out of the ring as T-N-T played for the crowd. Tigre called him to the ring but Dosu tagged himself in.

"You can see the differences between Zaku and Dosu's powerhouse wrestling and T-N-T's high flying." said Mr. Comanator.

"That's because Zaku and Dosu are real wrestlers! They are from Japan!" Desire said.

"And Tigre is from Mexico." said Sandy. "Talking about international match!"

Dosu looked at Tigre and pushed him. They locked up with eachother. Dosu pushed Tigre to the ropes and punched him. He then whipped Tigre to the corner but Tigre jumped with the ropes. However, Dosu catched him and hit him with a big slam! He covered. 1... 2... Tigre kicked out. Kin cheered from the outside. Dosu twisted Tigre's arm and clotheslined him! Dosu tagged Zaku in and Zaku climbed on the top turnbuckle. He jumped on Tigre with a double axe handle. Zaku covered. 1... 2... Truman broke it. The ref argued with Truman, and Dosu held Tigre while Zaku punched him. Zaku then ran to the ropes... Tigre moved while Zaku elbowed Dosu!

"Now it's the chance, Tigre!" Mr. Comanator said.

"Kin, do something!" said Desire.

"You need to tag yourself out!" Sandy yelled. "Let Truman in!"

Tigre quickly tagged Truman in. Truman waited for Zaku to get up and hit him with a hiptoss! He ran to the ropes and dropped his knee onto Zaku. 1... 2... Dosu broke the fall. Tigre hit Dosu with a missle dropkick! The crowd cheered. Truman then climbed on the top rope. Zaku got up and got hit with the Truman Jump! Truman played for the crowd. Kin climbed on the apron and distracted the referee. Truman kicked Zaku in the gut and picked him up. He hit Zaku with the Truman Breaker! He covered but there was no ref. He tried to call to the ref and got up. Dosu turned him around and hit him with the Melodic Arm! He put Zaku over Truman and punched Tigre. The ref counted. 1... 2... 3!

**"Here are your winners, Team Sound Village!"**

Zaku and Dosu ran away from the ring as Kin raised their hands.

"That was cheating!" said Mr. Comanator. "That Melodic Arm hurts!"

Tigre checked on Truman.

"Oh, stop worrying about the Whipping Boy." Desire said. "He's nothing."

"Zaku and Dosu will pay for it! Some day..." said Sandy.

...

The camera switched to Jake Long and Bob Jones.

"Jake, tonight is the final stop before your match with Timmy!" said Jones. "The match that will begin a new era for WWT! It's a match that everyone wants to see! Do you have something to say right here, at Milwaukee?"

Jake took the microphone.

"I think you better go away when I'll talk." Jake said. "Because my words are sharp. For real. You can get hurt".

Bob looked at him.

"You see, tonight it can be my last show as a champ." Jake said. "And Timmy's last show without a title. It could be. If we lived in fairyland, that is!"

The crowd cheered.

"I've said it once and I'll say it before- If anybody thinks that I'm going to just give up and let this idiot, that psychopath, Timmy Turner, to win the title. If that was Naruto, it would've been fine. If that was Patrick, it would've been fine. It that was Kankuro, yes, Kankuro- Who is also a psychopath- It would've been fine. But Timmy is a different kind of a psychopath. He ran over my boss, he's now leading a stable, and he's injuring people. The thing is- I'm not going to stand up for this. Timmy Turner, in six days, you won't get any title. What you will get is a big Dragon DDT that will destroy you and will knock you out to the hell you've came from! Timmy, you can't take away my life. I'll see you Sunday".

Jake left. The crowd cheered.

"What great words from Jake!" Sandy said.

...

The cameras switched to Gaara, who walked to the ring. He held his Singapore Cane and his face were frozen.

"I also think that someone will get a cane up his behind!" Mr. Comanator said. "Next!"

...

After the commercials, the cameras switched back to the ring.

"This Sunday is Grudge, we'll have a great card for you, with TV champ Mikey against Jimmy Neutron." said Mr. Comanator.

"Jimmy will beat Gaara and then will win the TV title!" Desire said.

"Team Amazement will return to the ring against Skulker and Youngblood!" said Sandy.

"Can Bart get his revenge on Youngblood?" Mr. Comanator asked.

"Squidward and Mr. Krabs, the great tag team champs, will fight Brother-less Norbert Beaver and Sasquatch." said Desire.

"The F-B-N can't stop Norbert's revenge!" Sandy said.

"Gaara will fight his brother, Kankuro!" said Mr. Comanator.

"Kankuro has to defeat his brother in order to finally be free!" Desire said.

"Eric Cartman will fight Patrick, and I hope he won't wear what he wore tonight!" said Sandy.

"I hope you're right, because Cartman is weird..." Mr. Comanator said.

"And Wolfgang will face Naruto and will knock him out!" said Desire.

"The Wolf against the Ninja, who will win?" Sandy asked.

"Also, we've heard it tonight, Lydia, Ino, Womens title, chain match!" said Mr. Comanator.

"The chain! Lydia's chain! New champ!" Desire said.

"And finally, finally, Timmy Turner and Jake Long, in a match for the World title!" said Sandy.

"This match is very anticipated!" Mr. Comanator said. "Grudge will be live this Sunday from the New Orleans Arena at New Orleans, Louisiana!"

"Skillet's 'Falling Inside The Black' is the official theme song for Grudge!" said Desire.

"Will the Grudge win? Will WWT's worse Nightmare will come true?" Sandy asked.

**(The Jimmy Neutron theme song by Bowling for Soup played)**

The crowd booed wildly as Jimmy walked to the ring. Jimmy saw a sign that said "Jimmy Sucks" and ripped it.

"This match is scheduled for one fall!" Allen Jacobs said. "Introducing first, representing the F-B-N, from Retroville, Jimmy Neutron!" Jacobs said.

"Jimmy is going to fight Gaara!" said Mr. Comanator. "He needs to save the F-B-N!"

"The next TV champ! What a great moment!" Desire said.

"One of the biggest F-B-N's trashes. I want to see him getting his ass kicked." said Sandy.

**("Had Enough" by Breaking Benjamin played)**

"And his opponent, from the Sand Village in Japan, Gaara Of The Desert!" said Jacobs.

The crowd's boos turned into cheers. Gaara came out and held his cane up high.

"Gaara's return! We haven't seen him in the ring since Televmania!" Mr. Comanator said.

"We've been just fine without him..." said Desire.

"Gaara wants his revenge over Timmy! And I'm sure that Timmy is going to be sorry he ever messed with Gaara." Sandy said.

Jimmy taunted the crowd. He climbed on the second rope to taunt them, and Jason Smith told him to fight. Gaara and Jimmy locked up. Jimmy almost managed to break the hold... Only for Gaara to hit an armdrag! Jimmy looked at Gaara who jumped up and down, showing he hasn't lost a step. They locked up again and Jimmy locked Gaara's head and used a headlock takedown. Gaara locked Jimmy's head in headscissors and Jimmy jumped back up. Jimmy tried to shut the crowd up. They chanted "Jimmy Sucks". Gaara and Jimmy locked up and Gaara locked Jimmy's head. Gaara kneed Jimmy. Jimmy tried to throw Gaara to the ropes, but Gaara kept holding. Then Gaara slammed Jimmy down to the mat!

"Gaara is still the man, you can see that." said Mr. Comanator.

"We know that Gaara is nothing! Jimmy is a scientific wrestler!" Desire said.

"Rule breaking is science? Really?" said Sandy.

Gaara locked Jimmy's head on the mat. Jimmy managed to get up. He couldn't get out of the hold so he hit an Atomic drop. Gaara let go of the hold and Jimmy ran to the ropes. Jimmy tried to attack Gaara but Gaara just tackled him to the mat! Gaara ran to the ropes. Jimmy held the mat so Gaara jumped aboved him. Jimmy got up and Gaara jumped above him. He ran to the ropes and elbowed Jimmy in the face! Jason Smith covered. 1... 2... Jimmy kicked out. Gaara tried to punch Jimmy but Jimmy punched him back. He punched him to the corner and started attacking him there. He tried to whip Gaara to the corner but Gaara reversed it. Gaara ran at him and Jimmy moved away, making Gaara hit the corner! Gaara fell down.

"Gaara is hurt!" Mr. Comanator said.

"He should've stayed at home and not trying to stop the F-B-N!" said Desire.

"This match is different then what we normally see." Sandy said.

Jimmy elbowed Gaara in his head. He then punched Gaara in his head as Jason Smith warned him. Gaara tried to punch Jimmy but Jimmy rammed his head at the turnbuckle. Jimmy punched Gaara in the corner. He then hit a snapmare at Gaara. Jimmy looked at Gaara and hit a fist drop. 1... 2... Gaara kicked out. Jimmy argued with Jason. Jimmy whipped Gaara to the ropes and hit him with a back body drop! Jimmy then climbed on the second rope. He hit Gaara with a knee drop! Jason Smith counted. 1... 2... Gaara kicked out. Jimmy locked Gaara's head. He kept locking him in that hold and locked a Dragon Sleeper. Jason started checking Gaara's hand. He picked it up and it fell. He did it again.

"Jimmy's trying to choke Gaara!" said Mr. Comanator.

"Yeah, stop that freak from ruining F-B-N's plan!" Desire said.

"Gaara, wake up!" said Sandy.

Jason picked Gaara's hand up... And Gaara stopped it! Gaara then started elbowing Jimmy and getting up. Jimmy threw Gaara to the ropes and Gaara kicked him in the head! Gaara jumped and hit Jimmy with the elbow drop! Gaara covered. 1... 2... Jimmy kicked out. **Ember** came out with her Guitar. She tried to enter the ring, only for Jason to stop her. Jimmy took Gaara's cane and tried to hit Gaara with it. Suddenly, **Ino** came from the crowd and took the cane. She hit Jimmy! Gaara took the cane and hit Jimmy with the Sand Whip! Ino ran out and Gaara threw the cane away. He climbed on the top rope. He hit the Sand Bomb! He covered. Jason counted. 1... 2... 3!

**"Here is your winner, Gaara of the Desert!"**

Gaara got up as Jason Smith raised his hand. Ember yelled at it from the outside. She couldn't believe it. Gaara went out, shook hands with Ino and went to celebrate with the crowd.

"Ember's plan exploded!" Mr. Comanator said. "Gaara is the winner!"

"But Gaara used his cane!" said Desire. "This match is not fair!"

"Eye for an eye, Cane for Guitar." Sandy said. "That's great."

Ember entered the ring. She dropped her guitar and took a microphone. She then looked at Ino.

"YOU!" she yelled. "You ruined it!"

Ino entered the ring. "Really?" she asked.

"Don't you... You're a bitch!" Ember said. "You may be the champ, but don't you forget that I am your boss, and I am the women who done all of it before you did!"

Ino looked at her. "I don't care, Ember. You wanna know why?"

Ember looked at Ino angrily. Ino kept talking.

"Because no one cared of a bitter, grumpy, retired, stupid has been commissioner who can't do anything!" she said.

Ember was shocked.

"You're still bitter about me retiring you two years ago!" Ino said. "You're still bitter about having back problems, you're still bitter about me being better then what you'll ever be! You're still..."

**SLAP!** Ember slapped Ino! She looked at her angrily.

"You won't talk to me like that!" Ember said. Ino looked at Ember. She then smiled.

"If I'm not mistaken..." a voice was heard. **Mr. TV and Jake **came out.

"Wait, that was..." Desire said.

"If I'm not mistaken that was a physical contact." TV said. "Unprovoked contact. Right?"

Ember looked at Ino. Ino rubbed her title on Ember's face.

"That means that..." said Sandy.

Jake and Mr. TV entered the ring. Mr. TV thought a bit.

"Ember McLain, I've been waiting to say that for a long time." TV said. **"YOU'REEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE... FIREEEEEEEEEEEED!"**

Jake kicked Ember! Then he hit her with the Dragon DDT! The crowd cheered. Ino kicked Ember out of the ring. They celebrated in the ring.

"You can't do that!" Desire said. "You can't do it to your boss!"

Jake raised his title belt. **Timmy Turner** came out and looked at Jake. Jake looked at him.

"Yes they can! Ember is not the boss anymore!" Mr. Comanator couldn't talk. "Goodbye Ember! And on six days, Jake will get Timmy! Oh, what a great night right here at Milwaukee!"

The show ended as Jake and Timmy looked at eachother.

* * *

**Quick results:**

Lydia def. The Pink Color Ranger

Bart Simpson def. Skulker

Eric Cartman fought Naruto to no contest

Team Sound Village def. T-N-T

Gaara of the Desert def. Jimmy Neutron

* * *

**Card for Grudge:**

**WWT World Championship: **Jake Long (c) vs Timmy Turner

**WWT Womens Championship, Chain match:** Ino (c) vs Lydia

**WWT Television Championship:** Kappa Mikey (c) vs Jimmy Neutron

**WWT Tag Team Championship:** Squidward Tentacles and Mr. Krabs (c) vs Sasquatch and Norbert Beaver

Patrick Star vs Eric Cartman

Naruto vs Wolfgang

Gaara of the Desert vs Kankuro

Team Amazement vs Skulker and Youngblood

* * *

Ember is finally not the commissioner anymore! But the question is, what will happen this Sunday?

Jake Long and Timmy will fight! Will Jake stop the nightmare?

Please review.


	21. Grudge

There's Grudge!

Thank you for your predictions for the event, it's really cool.

Tonight we got some big matches! The main event is the biggest match out of them.

Who will win tonight? WWT's Worst Nightmare? Or the Dragon?

I only own my OC.

* * *

King of the WWT: July week 4

_"Are you scared?"_ the voice was heard.

You can see someone jumping off ropes.

_You need to check under your bed..._

The guy attacks some people.

_You need to pray each and every night..._

The guy raises his hands.

_In the night... You'll see him..._

You can see star studded sky. Then one of the stars shines bright.

_The one man you're afraid off..._

You can see a planet exploding.

_The guy who rules your fate..._

The pictures started running fast.

_The star which was born in your nightmare..._

Timmy Turner looked at the camera, smiling.

...

_And now, live from the New Orleans Arena at New Orleans, Louisiana... WWT Grudge!_

"Falling Inside The Black" by Skillet plays as the intro to WWT Grudge. Fireworks go off on top of the TVtron. The crowd cheered as they held up signs like "Fire on the Nightmare", "Unchain Lydia" and "I want Gaara!".

"Finally, we're here at Grudge!" Mr. Comanator said. "I'm Mr. Comanator and tonight we got one of the most anticipated events in WWT's history!"

"I'm waiting for the main event, finally!" said Desire. "Timmy Turner gets his title shot against Jake Long!"

"Can Jake defeat the nightmare?" Sandy said. "What about Gaara? Can he defeat Kankuro?"

"Eric Cartman will face Patrick." said Mr. Comanator. "I'm scared!"

"Because of his great body?" Desire asked.

"We have to start right now!" said Sandy.

"Welcome to Grudge!" said Allen Jacobs.

The crowd cheered.

Allen Jacobs smiled and kept announcing. "Our opening match is scheduled for one fall, it is for the WWT Television championship!"

**(The Jimmy Neutron theme song by Bowling for Soup played)**

The crowd booed as Jimmy came out. He pointed to his forehead and walked into the ring.

"Introducing the challenger," Jacobs said. "Representing the F-B-N, from RetroVille, Jimmy Neutron!"

"This man wants to win a title for the F-B-N!" Mr. Comanator said.

"Jimmy needs to save us from Mikey, he has to win the TV title!" said Desire.

"He's actually thinking he's the brain of the F-B-N!" Sandy said. "Jimmy sucks".

**("Hero" by Nickelback played)**

The crowd cheered as Mikey walked out. He raised his title and looked into the ring. He walked into it.

"And his opponent, from Japan, by way of USA, he is the WWT Television Champion, Kappa Mikey!" Allen Jacobs said.

"The one and only, hero of WWT!" said Mr. Comanator.

"Hero, hero, hero this, hero there..." Desire said. "Mikey is a crier".

"Mikey is one of the most honest men in WWT! He won't shut up to the F-B-N!" said Sandy.

Jimmy looked at Mikey. Both locked up with eachother and Jimmy pushed Mikey to the corner. Jimmy punched Mikey and Mikey kicked him in the gut. He tried to lock his waists but Jimmy pushed him to the corner. Jimmy tried to punch Mikey but Mikey stopped him and punched him. Mikey whipped Jimmy to the corner but Jimmy reversed it. Jimmy ran and Mikey elbowed him in the face. Mikey whipped Jimmy to the corner and ran to the ropes but Jimmy dodged. Jimmy tried to punch Mikey but Mikey dodged and ran to the corner. He used the turnbuckles to jump on Jimmy with a crossbody! 1... 2... Jimmy kicked out of this. Mikey locked Jimmy's head with his legs.

"Those two, former two times tag champs, they know eachother." Mr. Comanator said.

"Yeah, which means that Jimmy will know how to get out of this hold. Jimmy has changed since then!" said Desire.

"And Mikey? He changed as well!" Sandy said.

Jimmy turned around and managed to slam Mikey on the mat. He jumped and drove his elbow onto Mikey's back. Jimmy picked Mikey up and whipped him to the ropes. He tried to hiptoss Mikey but Mikey reversed it. Mikey hit an armdrag on Jimmy! Mikey waited for Jimmy to get up and locked an abdominal stretch. Mikey kept tightening the hold. Jimmy screamed in pain but managed to pick Mikey up... He hit the sidewalk slam! Jimmy picked Mikey up again and hit the belly to back suplex! 1... 2... Mikey kicked out. Jimmy locked Mikey's head and drove his knee into Mikey's back. Mikey managed to get up and pushed Jimmy. He punched him. However, Jimmy pulled him and hit an elbow smash! 1... 2... Mikey kicked out.

"Jimmy is doing all kinds of moves here." said Mr. Comanator.

"Only a guy like Mikey stays the same after all this years!" Desire said.

"Mikey has changed, stop saying he didn't!" said Sandy. "Jimmy became dirtier during those years".

Jimmy waited for Mikey to get up. Mikey turned around and Jimmy hit him with a knee strike! Jimmy covered. 1... 2... Mikey kicked out. Jimmy argued with the referee. He picked Mikey up and hit a fallaway suplex! After that, Jimmy took Mikey's hand and locked an armbar. Mikey didn't let him lock it in and punched him. He punched him to the ropes and whipped him. Jimmy tried to pull Mikey but Mikey dodged him and hit a roll up. 1... 2... Jimmy kicked out. Both got up and Jimmy ran at Mikey... Only for Mikey to duck and send Jimmy to the outside. Mikey then hit Jimmy with a flying halo to the outside! Mikey got up and then Jimmy hit him with a flying reverse kick! Jimmy threw Mikey to the ring. He taunted the crowd.

"My God, that kick almost knocked Mikey's head off!" said Mr. Comanator.

"He doesn't need his head, Jimmy is the head guy around here." Desire said.

"Jimmy is good, but will it be enough to win the title?" said Sandy.

Jimmy whipped Mikey to the corner. He ran to the corner... Mikey moved and Jimmy hit the turnbuckles! Mikey started punching and chopping Jimmy. Jimmy punched him and ran for the ropes but Mikey hit a Lou Thesz press. He punched Jimmy. Then he picked Jimmy up and hit a neckbreaker on his knee! Mikey climbed on the top rope. He hit the Lylymu Splash! 1... 2... Jimmy kicked out. Mikey whipped Jimmy to the corner and ran... Jimmy kicked his face. Jimmy climbed on the second rope and kicked Mikey in the face. Then he kicked Mikey in the gut and picked him up. He went for the Neutronic Blast... Mikey landed on his feet. He hit the Lylymu Breaker! 1... 2... 3!

**"Here is your winner and STILL WWT World Television Champion, Kappa Mikey!"** Allen Jacobs said.

Mikey got his hand raised. The ref gave him the title belt as he celebrated.

"A great opening match right here!" Mr. Comanator said. "Mikey did a great move in the end".

"One move away!" said Desire. "Jimmy was one move away from being the champ!"

"You know, one move is not enough." Sandy said.

...

The cameras switch to Bob Jones and Team Amazement.

"Team Amazement, tonight you're going to fight Skulker and Youngblood!" said Jones. "We all know you have bad blood with them, and you, Bart, been waiting to get your hands on Youngblood for a month or so".

"Yeah, I've been waiting for this moment!" Bart said. "This man, Youngblood, is scared of Team Amazement. He saw a team of two young hotshots and tried to knock it down, but he couldn't get the job done. Maybe it's because he's not that good as he thinks he is!"

"Youngblood is a loser." Chris said.

"Not only that, but I don't forget." Bart said. "Youngblood tries to injure me and to blind me with his hook. What do you think I'm going to do to him when this guy will fall into my hands?"

"You'll destroy him." Jones said. "But Skulker is guarding Youngblood, this is a tag team match!"

"I know, a tag team match..." Bart said.

"We know about it, Skulker will try and help Youngblood... BUT!" Chris said. "You've forgot something".

"Me pinning Skulker six days ago, let's see that footage one more time!" Bart said.

You can see footages from the last Monday Night Program. art waited for Skulker to get up. He kicked him many times in his gut. He twisted his arm and kicked his face. Then he ran to the ropes, went down on his knees and hit the uppercut! He tried to run for a BartDog but Youngblood pulled his leg! Bart got up and yelled at Youngblood.

"Look how much Youngblood is afraid!" Bart said.

Skulker ran at Bart and kicked his knee. He put Bart on his gut. Then he stepped over Bart! Bart yelled in pain as Skulker taunted the booing crowd. Youngblood kept yelling on him to end it.

"And now the surprise..." Chris said.

Skulker picked Bart up. He looked at him and then kicked him in the gut. He picked him up for the Skulker Buster... Bart started punching him. He started twisting around him... He hit the BartDog from above!

"And..." Bart said. Him and Chris counted together. "One... Two... Three!"

The cameras switched back to Team Amazement. They laughed.

"And so it begun." Chris said.

"It will end tonight." Bart said.

They high fived eachother and left.

"Tag team match, tonight!" Jones said.

...

The cameras switched to the outside of Timmy Turner's room. It had a black star on it. Squidward, Krabs, Youngblood and Skulker waited on the outside.

"I can't believe he kicked us out of the room!" Youngblood said.

"He needed the room to get ready for his match." said Squidward.

"Excuse me, but he's not the only thing about the F-B-N." said Youngblood as he stared at the black star.

"He is." Krabs replied. "When Spongeboy isn't here, we have to listen to our leader. He is the #1 contender, you know!"

"I know, I know..." Youngblood said. "He's our leader and everything..."

"You should listen to your leader." said Skulker quietly.

"Yeah, but there is no one leader." said Youngblood. "When Timmy is away, I'm the leader".

"Great..." Squidward said.

"And as the leader, I want you to watch how me and Skulker are going to kick the ass of Team so-called Amazement. Skulker, come!" Youngblood said.

Skulker walked to the ring as Youngblood followed him.

...

The cameras switched back to the ring.

**("Wherever I May Roam" by Metallica played)**

"This next tag team match is scheduled for one fall!" Allen Jacobs said. "Introducing first, the team of Chris Griffin and Bart Simpson, Team Amazement!"

The crowd cheered as Chris and Bart came out. Both raised their hands and high fived eachother. They walked to the ring.

"We've seen Team Amazement taunt Skulker after last week." said Mr. Comanator.

"Bart cheated to win that match!" Desire said. "He won't be able to do anything tonight".

"Yeah, yeah..." said Sandy. "Well, Bart and Chris are looking for revenge tonight".

**("We Are The People" by Empire Of The Sun played)**

"And their opponents, from the Ghost Zone, Skulker and Captain Youngblood!" Allen Jacobs said.

The crowd booed as Skulker and Youngblood came out. Skulker stood before Youngblood as Youngblood looked at the crowd.

"How much bitterness can be in one man?" Mr. Comanator asked.

"Youngblood is from the people who rule the world!" said Desire.

"We know that this is a mantra for Youngblood. But without Skulker's protection he's nothing." Sandy said.

Chris and Bart talked with eachother and then Chris stayed in the ring to face Skulker. Skulker tried to take Chris down but Chris stopped him. Skulker held the ropes and Chris let go. Skulker ran at Chris but Chris hit a waistlock takedown! Skulker elbowd Chris and locked his head. He hit Chris in the head. Chris pushed Skulker and tagged Bart in. Bart punched Skulker and tried a belly to belly, but Skulker was too big. Skulker hit a belly to belly suplex! 1... 2... Bart kicked out. Skulker tried to pick Bart up again but Bart turned him over and hit a belly to back suplex! The crowd exploded. Skulker held his back in pain and tagged Youngblood in. Youngblood looked at Skulker in shock.

"Oh, now it's time for you to suffer, Captain!" said Mr. Comanator.

"Youngblood is not ready!" Desire said. "Please!"

"Please? There's no use for regretting right now!" said Sandy.

Youngblood tried to argue with the ref but Bart pulled him in and started stomping at him! Bart smashed Youngblood with his knees and dropped his elbows at Youngblood. Youngblood kept yelling for help as Chris wanted a tag. Bart tagged him in and said "Kick his ass!". Chris pushed Youngblood to the corner and choked him. Griffin hit a belly to belly suplex! Youngblood rolled out of the ring and held his back. Skulker went down and tried to talk with Youngblood. Griffin kneeled on his knees. Bart ran and jumped on Chris, using him to get to the ropes... And dropkicked both Youngblood and Skulker to the floor! The crowd started chanting "Holy Shit! Holy Shit!"

"Indeed!" Mr. Comanator said. "Indeed, holy... I can't say that, but that was awesome!"

"How can those fans enjoy with this?" said Desire. "Youngblood and Skulker can be injured!"

"This is Wrestling! That's the point!" Sandy said. "And Youngblood can't complain about injuries!"

Bart threw Youngblood back into the ring. Youngblood got up, holding his face. He locked up with Chris. Youngblood slapped Chris! Chris looked at him and used a double leg takedown! He started punching Youngblood quickly. Youngblood then elbowed him in the face. Griffin turned around and got an elbow smash! Youngblood tagged Skulker in. Skulker waited for Chris to get up and hit him with a boot to the face! 1... 2... Chris kicked out. Skulker put Griffin in the corner and punched him. He whipped Chris to the other corner and clotheslined him! Skulker whipped Chris to the other side but Chris pulled him in and hit a powerslam! Now both were down.

"This match is really competitive!" Mr. Comanator said.

"Yeah, when they're ready, they're ready!" said Desire.

"Skulker is really impressive, but Chris is in control." Sandy said.

Chris crawled to his corner and tagged Bart in! Bart punched Skulker and whipped him to the ropes. He hit a back body drop! Skulker got up and Bart dropkicked him in the face! Bart picked Skulker up and slammed him to the mat. Youngblood tried to interfere but Bart kneed him in the face and kept kicking him. He whipped Skulker to the ropes and hit a dropkick... But Skulker held the ropes. Bart hit the mat. Skulker locked an STF. Bart struggled and managed to crawl and hold the ropes. Skulker broke it. He tagged Youngblood and picked Bart up. He threw Bart on Youngblood's knee! Youngblood kneed and elbowed Bart in the back. He kept doing it until Bart moved away!

Bart moved away! Can he reverse it?" Mr. Comanator asked.

"No, it's nothing, it's just a momentarily distraction!" said Desire.

"He needs to tag Chris or fight!" Sandy said.

Bart looked at Youngblood and started punching him repeatedly. He kept punching him and the referee warned him. Bart kept punching Youngblood in his eyes. Skulker tried to enter the ring to settle Bart down but Chris ran into the ring and clotheslined himself and Skulker out of the ring! The referee was distracted and Bart whipped Youngblood to the ropes. He hit a spinebuster at Youngblood! Chris and Skulker kept fighting eachother on the mat as the ref tried to maintain control. Bart got up and turned around... And got hit by a clothesline from... **Fuzzy Lumpkins!? **Fuzzy left the ring as quick as he came as Youngblood covered. 1... 2... 3!

**"Here are your Winners, Skulker and Captain Youngblood!"** Allen Jacobs announced.

Youngblood rolled out of the ring as Skulker stepped on Chris and left the ring with Youngblood.

"But Fuzzy ran in!" said Mr. Comanator. "He's not a nicktoon!"

"Youngblood and Skulker are the winners in this hardfought match" Desire said. "This match was really tough!"

"But Fuzzy!" said Sandy. "I don't think Youngblood nor Skulker know about it".

Skulker raised Youngblood's hand in the ring ramp as Team Amazement watched from the ring.

...

The cameras switched to Mr. TV's office. He looked at someone.

"Ember is no longer working here." he said. "But I want loyalty out of you two. I can't have you do what you want. I really want you here again, but I need you to promise me. Can you two promise me that you will be loyal?"

Then it was revealed that TV is talking with **Temari and Chouji**. They looked at eachother.

"We are going to be loyal and fight for you." Temari said.

"Yeah, it's just that we're really sorry about Shikamaru." said Chouji.

"Shikamaru couldn't stand the pressure." TV said. "But you can't be like him. He ran away because of Timmy Turner. Starting tonight, Timmy won't be a problem".

"Because Jake will win?" Chouji asked.

"Great thinking, Chouji." TV said. "So... Am I clear?"

Temari smiled. "Yeah. Thank you, Mr. TV".

She shook hands with him. Then Chouji shook hands with him.

"Chouji and Temari are here again!" Mr. Comanator said. "Great!"

...

The cameras switched to Ricky Monique in the backstage.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I'm very happy to welcome my next guest." said Ricky. "It is... Well... Not a very usual guest... Please welcome..."

"What's up, babe?" **Cartman** came. He was without his hat and wore a purple robe.

"Eric Cartman..." Ricky said.

"Babe, you know, you've never answered my date proposal..." Cartman said. "How about tonight, after I'll beat that big, fat, pink shame of a man you and I..."

"No." Ricky said.

"Wait for it, sweet Ricky!" Cartman said. "We'll go and eat some stuff. Pizza, Hamburgers, Fries... But you'll eat the salad, you have to keep your body in check. Not everyone can remain as good looking as me".

"Cartman, I won't date with you even if you were the last man on the planet!" Ricky said.

"Hard to get... Love it!" Cartman said. "Anyhow, tonight I'm going to show you that the good man will win. The good looking man, of course. And that's exactly why I'm going to defeat that ugly beast, Patrick. He's making men all around the world have bad reputation! That guy is horrible. But he won't be able to keep up with me tonight! Because I'm looking great".

Cartman left. Ricky was very disturbed.

"Vomit bags are a necessity for the next match..." she said.

...

The cameras switched back to the ring.

**("Out Of My Way" by Seether played)**

The crowd cheered wildly as Patrick came out. He gave some punches in the air and walked into the ring. He looked tough and fist pumped some fans.

"This match is scheduled for one fall!" said Allen Jacobs. "Introducing first, from Bikini Bottom, Pacific Ocean, Patrick Star!"

"Eric Cartman against Patrick!" said Mr. Comanator. "A big men match!"

"Patrick got fat recently." Desire said. "However, Cartman will help him get in shape."

"This time you have to look at Cartman's entrance. This is bad." said Sandy.

**("Sex Bomb" by Tom Jones played)**

The crowd's booed wildly. Cartman walked to the ring in his robe.

"And his opponent, from South Park, Colorado, Eric Cartman!" Allen Jacobs said.

"I don't wanna see that robe come down..." Mr. Comanator said.

"Wait for it, wait for it... Oops, my contact lenses!" said Desire and hide under the table.

Cartman took his robe down and started dancing to the music. His belly rotated.

"NO!" Sandy yelled. "God, I'll be dammed if you won't see that thing at least once!"

"All of you fat, out of shape New Orleans pigs," Cartman said to the booing crowd. "Look at how a real man looks like!"

Patrick started punching Cartman in the back. He threw his robe away and kept punching Cartman. He rammed Cartman's head in the corner. He punched and kneed Cartman in the corner, and then elbowed him in the head. Patrick whipped Cartman to the other corner and ran at him. He tried to tackle Cartman but Cartman superkicked him in the head. Patrick fell down and Cartman stomped on Patrick's head. Cartman ran to the ropes and then did some playboy theatrics. He dropped his knee on Patrick's neck. He covered. 1... 2... Patrick kicked out. Cartman argued with the ref and showed his muscles. He pointed at his body as the crowd chanted "Fat Boy".

"Desire, stop hiding, look at this..." said Mr. Comanator.

"I don't... WHOA!" Desire said. "I don't think those lenses will help me anymore!"

"Yeah, he is a fat boy." said Sandy.

Cartman picked Patrick up and Patrick punched him. However, Cartman threw Patrick to the corner. Cartman kept punching Patrick in the corner. He kicked Patrick until Patrick layed in the corner. Cartman kicked Patrick, picked him up and slapped him! He listened to the crowd and said "They think you're fat, Patrick!". Cartman pulled Patrick and hit a short-arm clothesline. Cartman stepped on Patrick in the ring. Cartman picked Patrick up. He was going for the backbreaker... Patrick used a small package. 1... 2... Cartman kicked out. Cartman got up and as Patrick ran at him Cartman superkicked him in the face. He covered. 1... 2... Patrick kicked out of it.

"I think that Cartman can win if the ref will count fast in order to end this match quickly..." Mr. Comanator said.

"You know how many women want to be in Patrick's place right now?" said Desire.

"Uggh! No!" Sandy said. "Stop talking about it..."

Cartman kept dancing. He picked Patrick up and whipped him to the corner. Cartman went to the other corner and ran at Patrick. Patrick then elbowed him in the face! Cartman held his face and tried to run at Patrick again only for Patrick to move away and have Cartman hit the turnbuckle. Patrick pointed at the crowd as he jumped... And hit Cartman with a big hurricanrana that knocked Cartman to the other side of the ring! The crowd cheered wildly. Patrick ran to the ropes and as Cartman turned around, he hit him with an avalanche. Patrick waited for Cartman to get up and elbowed him. He punched Cartman to the corner. He kneed him and knocked him down.

"Patrick is unbealivable!" said Mr. Comanator.

"He could've break someone's neck!" Desire said.

"Cartman can burn someone's eye!" said Sandy.

Patrick tried to whip Cartman to the corner but Cartman reversed it and whipped Patrick to the corner. Cartman then powerslammed Patrick to the mat and covered. 1... 2... Patrick kicked out. Cartman ran to the ropes and hit the Big Boy Splash, only for Patrick to move away... Cartman bluffed and landed on his feet. He ran at Patrick but Patrick hit him with a big boot! Patrick climbed on the top rope. He waited for Cartman to get up... And hit Cartman with a shoulder tackle! Cartman fell on the mat as Patrick got up and raised his hands to the cheering crowd. He waited in the corner. Eric got up and turned around... Pat Gore! Patrick covered Cartman as the ref counted. 1... 2... 3!

**"Here is your winner, Patrick Star!"**

Patrick got up and got his hand raised. Cartman rolled out of the ring, crawling to the aisle.

"See ya later, Eric!" Mr. Comanator said. "Yeah, Patrick won!"

"Eric showed everyone that he can defeat Patrick." said Desire. "He lost just because of a biased ref!"

"This song says you can't hold Patrick down." Sandy said. "And you really can't".

Patrick kept posing for the crowd.

...

The cameras switched to Gaara. He walked in the backstage with his cane.

"Where is Timmy?" he asked some ring crew guy.

"He's in his room." the guy said.

"Thank you," Gaara said. "Timmy! Come here you sonova... Don't you want me to tell you what happened during my injury time?"

Gaara hit a piece of steel he saw. He walked around.

"Timmy! Come out!" Gaara said.

Kankuro looked at Gaara and stopped him.

"You should stop looking down upon me.'" Kankuro said.

"Yeah, I can fight you anytime." Gaara said. "I want to hit Timmy".

"Leave Timmy for a moment." Kankuro said. "You know something, I don't get it".

Gaara looked at him.

"People think that you're the better brother." Kankuro said. "But clearly it's wrong. I've beaten you before".

"Kankuro, it's not about losing or winning." Gaara said. "It's about what you're doing after that".

"You wanna know what I'm going to do after that?" Kankuro asked. "Just like a year ago: Winning the title while you'll sit there, crying".

Kankuro left. Gaara smiled and looked at his cane.

...

The cameras switched to Norbert. He got ready for his match as Sasquatch came.

"Are you okay, bro?" he asked.

"Am I okay?" Norbert asked back. "Well, if you're talking about a guy that his brother has to sit on the bench for 90 days, then yeah, I'm okay. But after tonight, I'm going to be great".

"You have to slow it down, Norb." Sasquatch said. "You know, I'm your friend, but you should beware of the F-B-N".

"I don't care about the F-B-N!" said Norbert. "I care about Squidward and about Krabs. I'm going to destroy them tonight in the ring".

"I'm with you in anything you'll do." Sasquatch said. "Because I know you're right. But sometimes, it's better be smart and not right".

"Tonight they will be sorry." Norbert said. "I don't care if it's not smart. Tonight, the F-B-N will be sorry they ever messed with me, with you, or with my brother. Leave it to Beaver, Sasquatch. I'll do the match".

Norbert started walking to the ring. Sasquatch quickly followed.

...

The cameras switched back to the ring.

Allen Jacobs then announced: "Our next match is scheduled for one fall, and it is for the WWT World Tag team Championship!"

**("Born To Be Wild" by SteppenWolf played)**

"Introducing first the challengers, the team of Sasquatch and Norbert Beaver!"

Fireworks came out of the stage. Norbert came out of it as Sasquatch came out in his Macho Animal outfit.

"Can Norbert get his revenge tonight?" Mr. Comanator asked. "Can him and Sasquatch win the titles?"

"Nah, Squidward and Krabs are too great." said Desire. "Norbert needs to keep crying".

"But he is angry tonight. You've heard him before- Leave it to Beaver, he said. He wants to fight on his own." Sandy said.

**("Ode To Joy" by Heavenly played)**

"And their opponents, representing the F-B-N, from Bikini Bottom, Pacific Ocean, they are the WWT World Tag Team Champions, Squidward Tentacles and Mr. Krabs!"

Squideard and Krabs stepped out. They walked slowly and picked their belts. They shook hands and then walked to the ring.

"They won the titles via cheating." said Mr. Comanator. "And they forced Dagget out of the WWT for 90 days..."

"Blah, blah, blah..." Desire said. "Dagget lost, Squidward and Krabs are the champs. Tonight Norbert will lose and they will remain champs".

"Those two are with the F-B-N." said Sandy. "The F-B-N is 1 and 1 tonight in matches. Can Squidward and Krabs make it better?"

Krabs opened the match with Norbert. They circled eachother and locked up. Norbert tried to lock him up but Krabs locked his waists. Norbert locked Krabs's arm and Krabs did a flip. Krabs locked Norbert's arm. Norbert pulled Krabs and hit a back body drop! Mr. Krabs got up as the crowd cheered. They locked up again. Krabs went down and hit a reverse Tiger Suplex at Norbert! Norbert looked at him. They locked up again and Norbert locked his head. Krabs threw Norbert to the ropes and Norbert hit him with a shoulder takedown. Norbert ran to the ropes but Krabs hit him with an armbar takeover! Norbert got up and Krabs hit him with another one! Krabs taunted the crowd.

"What great moves by Krabs." Mr. Comanator said.

"Krabs, the veteran, the experienced one." said Desire.

"But Norbert is doing the best as he can." Sandy said.

Krabs whipped Norbert to the ropes but Norbert reversed it. Norbert tried to slam Krabs but Krabs landed on his feet. Norbert hit the dropkick but Krabs moved! Krabs tried a dropkick of his own but Norbert moved. Norbert tagged Sasquatch and Krabs tagged Squidward. They looked at eachother and Squidward badmouthed Sasquatch. He pushed him. They locked up and Squidward threw Sasquatch to the ropes. Sasquatch hit Squidward with his shoulder! Squidward bagged Sasquatch to stop. Squidward then whipped Sasquatch to the ropes, jumped above him, layed on his back and used his legs to take Sasquatch down to the mat! Sasquatch got up and Squidward dropkicked him to the outside!

"Big Sasquatch is down right now!" said Mr. Comanator.

"How does Squidward doing it, I don't know!" Desire said.

"Just watching him makes me sick." said Sandy.

Sasquatch climbed on the apron. Squidward ran to the ropes and Sasquatch jumped and tackled him! Sasquatch picked Squidward up and hit a snap suplex. Sasquatch stomped on Squidward. Squidward then punched Sasquatch in the knee. Squidward kicked Sasquatch in the face. He tagged Krabs who kicked Sasquatch. Krabs kept punching Sasquatch until Sasquatch punched him down and locked his leg. He pulled Krabs to the corner and tagged Norbert. They both slammed Krabs's head on the mat. Norbert picked Krabs up and headbutted him. He then chopped him. He whipped Krabs to the ropes and hit a hook clothesline! Norbert looked at the cheering crowd.

"Norbert is fighting greatly here." Mr. Comanator said.

"It's not about those parts of the match, it's about the bottom line." said Desire.

"We'll have to wait and see the result." Sandy said.

Norbert waited for Krabs to get up and then tackled him. He ran and Krabs dodged him. Norbert slided below Krabs and kicked. Krabs blocked the kick and then Norbert hit an Enzuigiri! Norbert rammed Krabs's head on the top turnbuckle and tagged Sasquatch in. Sasquatch slammed Krabs to the mat. Sasquatch then climbed on the apron. He hit a springboard clothesline... But Squidward tripped him from the outside! Krabs tagged Squidward in. Squidward elbowed Sasquatch in the head. Squidward locked Sasquatch's head but Sasquatch pushed him to the corner and tagged Norbert in. Krabs went to the outside and removed the padding. Norbert tried to whip Squidward but Squidward threw him to the outside, right on the cement!

"OW! He fell right on the cement!" said Mr. Comanator.

"Squidward is smart, he can pull off those moves quickly." Desire said.

"They're trying to injure Norbert! They want both Beavers out of here!" said Sandy.

Krabs picked Norbert up and put him in the ring. Squidward covered. 1... 2... Norbert kicked out at the last second as Sasquatch tried to cheer Norbert. Squidward looked on Norbert who was kinda confused. Squidward laughed and then pushed Norbert to the mat! Norbert hit his head again. Sasquatch wanted the tag but Squidward just pulled Norbert away. Krabs climbed on the top turnbuckle as Squidward tagged him in. He put Norbert on Krabs in a powerbomb position as he climbed on the second turnbuckle, and held Norbert in a back suplex position. Then both jumped, hitting Norbert with a Back Suplex/Powerbomb combination! Squidward blocked Sasquatch as Krabs covered and Jason Smith counted. 1... 2... 3!

**"Here are your winners, and still WWT World Tag Team Champions, Squidward Tentacles and Mr. Krabs!"**

Squidward left the ring as Krabs rolled out of the ring. Jason Smith gave them the title belts.

"Did you see how Norbert hit the cement?" Mr. Comanator said.

"Oh, does Norbert can't take a bump?" said Desire. "So he isn't tough. Don't care!"

"Squidward and Krabs are still the champions." Sandy said. "Those two pull every trick in the book".

...

The cameras switched to Wolfgang in an interview space. Bob Jones stood with him.

"Well, Wolfgang, tonight you're facing Naruto in a big match." said Jones. "Do you think you can defeat him?"

"Do I think?" asked Wolfgang. "You know what, I don't think I can defeat him, I know I can".

"Why?" Jones asked.

"Because I'm the man who's going to take WWT by storm." Wolfgang said. "Unlike my partner Eric Cartman, who thinks he needs to play for the girls in order to make people cheer for him. I'm doing what I do best and that is to kick asses".

Wolfgang looked at the camera.

"I'm entering the ring, destroying anyone I can and generally, just punching guys until they regret they ever agreed to fight with me. I don't talk a lot because actions speak louder then words. And tonight Naruto will learn that all of his mantras are nothing compared to my hands of steel. Enjoy the slaughter".

Wolfgang left.

...

The cameras switched to Naruto and Ricky Monique. They were close to Naruto's room.

"Naruto, we've heard Wolfgang, what is your response?" she asked.

"I don't care about his hands of steel or about his actions!" Naruto said. "This man is almost worse as his partner Erica, only that he doesn't show his ugly body. Believe it, you don't want see Cartman's body and I'm sorry you've had to see that. But tonight is about something else!"

"About what?" Ricky asked.

"About me kicking Wolfgang's ass tonight!" said Naruto. "Wolfgang! You think you can run around and bully everyone? Well, there is a cold reality that is going to hit you right in the face. And in your case, it will be a Ninja kick. Believe it!"

Naruto left for the ring as well.

...

The cameras switched back to the ring.

**("Bully" by Shinedown played)**

The Crowd Booed Wildly as Wolfgang walked out slowly. He stretched his shoulders and punched his fist.

"This match is scheduled for one fall!" said Allen Jacobs. "Introducing first, from Hillwood, the Bully, Wolfgang!"

"You need to be careful of this man." Mr. Comanator said. "The wolf is attacking viciously".

"And he's going to destroy Naruto." Said Desire. "The only question is- Wolf's Kick or a Bully Bomb?"

"Naruto against the Bully!" Sandy said. "That's a big match".

**("Haruka Kanata" by Asian Kung-Fu Generation played)**

The crowd cheered. Naruto came out of the curtain. Naruto shook the hands of the fans and looked at Wolfgang.

"And his opponent, from Konoha Village in Japan, Naruto Uzumaki!" Allen Jacobs said.

"Uzumaki Naruto, going to do what he does best!" said Mr. Comanator.

"He is a good wrestler, granted, but Wolfgang is just better!" Desire said.

"Well, we'll see about that in the ring!" said Sandy.

Wolfgang tried to punch Naruto. However, Naruto dodged and started punching him. Naruto tried to whip Wolfgang but Wolfgang pulled him in and hit a fireman's carry takedown. He kneed Naruto and punched him. He threw Naruto to the corner and punched him. Naruto started punching and kicking back. He whipped Wolfgang to the corner and Wolfgang reversed it. Wolfgang tackled Naruto... Naruto jumped above him. Wolfgang ran and Naruto hit him with a drop toe hold to the corner! Naruto then hit a spinning heel kick. Naruto covered. 1... 2... Wolfgang kicked out. Wolfgang tackled Naruto. However, Naruto kicked him in the legs and hit a dropkick to the legs! Wolfgang fell on his knees. Naruto dropkicked him in the face!

"How much action we've seen in this match!" Mr. Comanator said.

"And it just started!" said Desire.

"I know!" Sandy said. "Wolfgang is a great wrestler in the ring!"

Naruto locked Wolfgang's head. Wolfgang threw Naruto on the mat! Wolfgang elbowed him. Wolfgang whipped Naruto to the ropes and ran... Naruto flipped him to the outside! Naruto looked at Wolfgang and jumped on him... Wolfgang catched him. He then slammed Naruto to the mat! Wolfgang stepped on Naruto and threw him to the ring. Wolfgang covered. 1... 2... Naruto kicked out. Wolfgang picked Naruto up and hit a gutbuster! Then Wolfgang elbowed Naruto. He hit an high angle belly-to-belly suplex! Wolfgang looked at Naruto and laughed and evil laugh. He picked Naruto up but Naruto kicked him. Wolfgang blocked it and Naruto hit a stepover enzuigiri! Wolfgang fell down.

"Nice stepover, Naruto is just hitting and hitting Wolfgang!" said Mr. Comanator.

"But it won't help Naruto in the long run." Desire said. "Naruto won't be able to defeat Wolfgang."

"Wolfgang is vicious, how could Naruto stand it?" asked Sandy. "It's hard!"

Naruto kicked Wolfgang and punched him to the corner. He tried to whip Wolfgang to the corner but Wolfgang reversed it. Wolfgang ran and Naruto kicked him in the face. Naruto hit a springboard moonsault but Wolfgang moved and Naruto landed on his feet. Naruto jumped on Wolfgang and hit the Monkey Flip at him! The crowd cheered for Naruto. Naruto then signaled for the Cursed Seal. Suddenly, **Eric Cartman **came to the ring in his robe. He was going to reveal himself again, only for the ref to stop him. Naruto yelled at Cartman and Wolfgang hit him with a low blow! Wolfgang then picked Naruto up. Bully Bomb! The ref turned around as Wolfgang covered. 1... 2... 3!

**"Here is your winner, the Bully, Wolfgang!"** Allen Jacobs said.

The crowd booed as Wolfgang raised his hands and held his head. The ref raised his hand in victory as Cartman laughed.

"Cartman, you son of a bitch!" Mr. Comanator said. "He cost Naruto the match!"

"Have you heard what he said about Cartman before?" asked Desire. "This is justice."

"Wolfgang and Cartman won't be happy for a long time." Sandy said.

Cartman high fived with Wolfgang as Wolfgang left. Naruto got up as the crowd clapped for him. He held his head and looked at the crowd. He walked away in shame.

"Naruto won't shut up at this..."

...

The Cameras switch to the F-B-N's room. Everyone were there- Everyone but Ember and Spongebob. They talked, but Timmy Turner was quiet.

"It's your fault!" Youngblood said.

"It is not, buffon!" said Jimmy. "I've lost because of Mikey pulled out a fast one on me!"

"Bottom line is, you've lost tonight." Squidward said.

"Oh, yeah?" Jimmy asked. "Maybe I'll try to scramble my opponent's brain with cement, is this fine?"

"Hey, don't you talk to us like that!" said Krabs.

"And how about I'll get lucky and will use a pink creature to win my match?" asked Jimmy.

"We knew nothing about it." Skulker said.

"Yeah, really convincing..." Jimmy said.

"But... But you're wrong!" said Youngblood. "We don't know why Fuzzy was there!"

"Silence!" Timmy yelled. Everyone got quiet.

"It doesn't matter what happened tonight." Timmy said. "I can assure you, Jimmy... You won't be punished for that lost".

Jimmy nodded quietly.

"The only thing that matters tonight is to win the one important match." said Timmy. "My match. The main event".

Everyone agreed.

"I only care about that." Timmy said. "So should you".

Timmy looked at the F-B-N members. He smiled. Suddenly, you could hear someone hitting the door.

"Quiet, you idiot!" Timmy yelled.

...

The cameras switched to Gaara, who smashed the door with his cane. The crowd cheered as he kept hitting the door.

"You. Idiot. Stop. Hiding. And. Open. The. Door!" Gaara said, hitting the door after every word.

"Gaara, Gaara!" Mr. TV came. He looked at Gaara. "What are you doing?"

"Trying to break this door... But. It. Won't. Open!" Gaara kept hitting the door.

"No, no no, look, you won't hit Timmy tonight." TV said. "Only Jake can hit him tonight".

Gaara suddenly almost choked TV with the cane.

"This man put me on the sidelines for almost four months..." Gaara said. "I want to hit him".

"You can hit your brother!" said TV.

"It won't be enough." said Gaara. "I'll stop now, but I will be back for more... Timmy won't hide from me".

Gaara left as TV took a deep breath.

...

The cameras switched to the ring.

**("Master Of Puppets" By Metallica played)**

The crowd booed as Kankuro came out. He smiled cockily and walked to the ring.

"This match is scheduled for one fall!" said Allen Jacobs. "Introducing first, from the Sand Village in Japan, Kankuro!"

"This man is lonely." said Mr. Comanator. "He is going to fight his brother... Again".

"Well, because the damn brother just won't let him go!" Desire said. "It makes me angry!"

"Remember, both of them are former two times champions. Both of them want the title." said Sandy.

**("Had Enough" by Breaking Benjamin played)**

The crowd cheered. Gaara came out. He looked at Kankuro coldly and raised his cane.

"And his opponent," Allen Jacobs said. "Also from the Sand Village in Japan, Gaara of the Desert!"

"We've seen Gaara is looking for Timmy." Mr. Comanator said.

"Gaara is a loser, Timmy is the next champ." said Desire. "So he shouldn't look for him".

"Can Gaara get released of this curse? that curse named Kankuro?" Sandy said.

Gaara and Kankuro locked up and Gaara locked his waists. He took Kankuro down and punched him. He yelled "You're nothing!" at Kankuro. The crowd cheered. They locked up again and Kankuro locked Gaara in a chickenwing. Gaara reversed it and locked his head. Kankuro punched Gaara in the face and Gaara took him down. He grabbed Kankuro's head but Kankuro punched him. Kankuro punched him and tried to whip Gaara to the ropes. Gaara reversed it and hiptossed Kankuro down! Then he waited for Kankuro to get up and hit him with an armdrag! Gaara kneed Kankuro. Gaara kept doing it but Kankuro twisted Gaara's arm. Kankuro punched Gaara but Gaara pulled him down by the arm and locked an armbar!

"Gaara is outwrestling Kankuro!" said Mr. Comanator.

"No way, Gaara is a thug and not a wrestler." Desire said.

"You shouldn't look down at Gaara's ability between those ropes!" said Sandy.

Gaara tightened the hold. Kankuro reached the ropes and Gaara let go of it, but kept kneeing Kankuro. Gaara pulled Kankuro by the arm but Kankuro punched him. Gaara reversed it and put Kankuro in the corner. Gaara punched Kankuro and whipped him to the corner. He tried to clothesline him but Kankuro dodged, and hit Gaara with a back suplex! Kankuro kicked Gaara and picked him up. He hit the backbreaker! 1... 2... Gaara kicked out. Kankuro punched Gaara at the back and punched him in the corner. He whipped Gaara to the other corner and punched him. Kankuro hit Gaara with a forearm. 1... 2... Gaara kicked out. Kankuro kicked Gaara on the bottom rope.

"Kankuro is such a bitter person!" Mr. Comanator said.

"You'll be bitter too if your little brother will follow you around!" said Desire.

"I remind you that Kankuro wanted this match!" Sandy said.

Kankuro took Gaara and hit a snap suplex. He covered. 1... 2... Gaara kicked out. Gaara rolled out of the ring. Kankuro tried following him but Gaara pulled his legs around the ringpost! He tried to smash Kankuro's legs but Kankuro punched him. Kankuro went out and started punching Gaara. He tried to smash Gaara's head on the steelsteps but Gaara blocked it. Kankuro tossed Gaara to the ring. He kept punching Gaara and whipped him to the corner. He punched Gaara and whipped him to the other corner. Kankuro climbed on the second rope and jumped on Gaara with a double leg stomp. He covered. 1... 2... A kick out by Gaara.

"Gaara is can't be stopped, we know that for sure." Mr. Comanator said.

"He's so annoying." said Desire. "You can't make this man die?"

"The Desert is eternal." Sandy said.

Kankuro tried to whip Gaara to the ropes but Gaara reversed it and locked a sleeper. Kankuro threw Gaara to the ropes and tackled him. 1... 2... Gaara kicked out. Kankuro tried to whip Gaara to the ropes again but Gaara reversed it again and hit a spinebuster! Both got up and Kankuro kicked Gaara. Gaara reversed an irish whip and missed a clothesline, but punched Kankuro, whipped him to the ropes and hit a Lou Thesz press! Gaara kept punching until Kankuro kicked him in the face. The ref warned Kankuro and Gaara kicked him back. Kankuro stopped a punch and then threw Gaara into the turnbuckle. He hit a German Suplex! Kankuro got up and hit another one!

"A German Suplex combo!" said Mr. Comanator.

"You can't get out of that!" Desire said.

"Here comes another one!" said Sandy.

But before Kankuro was able to hit another suplex, Gaara elbowed him and broke free. He punched Kankuro. They traded some punches and Then Kankuro kicked him in the gut. Kankuro locked him and hit the Puppet Master... No, Gaara pushed him to the ropes! Gaara rolled him up. 1... 2... but then Kankuro managed to kick out. He tried to slam Gaara in a Strings Pulling but Gaara landed behind him and pushed him back to the ropes. Kankuro dodged a clothesline and then kicked Gaara in the gut... But Gaara stopped the kick! Gaara then held Kankuro and hit the Sand Whip, knocking him to the mat! He covered. 1... 2... 3!

**"Here is your winner, Gaara Of The Desert!" **said Allen Jacobs.

Gaara barley got up off the mat. He spat a little and looked at the downed Kankuro.

"He has done it! Gaara won this match!" Mr. Comanator said.

"I swear to God, he had something in his hands!" said Desire.

"He had nothing but his bare power! Great, Gaara!" Sandy said.

Gaara left the ring, holding his gut.

...

The cameras switched to Ino. She was with Ricky Monique.

"Ino, you are the WWT Womens champion." Ricky said. "But maybe it won't be for long. You're fighting against Lydia tonight, and it will be a chain match. Lydia knows about chains everything there's to know. Do you really think you can win this match?"

"Of course I can win this match." Ino said nervously.

"Ino, it is a chain match!" said Ricky. "The chain will bound you and Lydia, you won't be able to escape! Will you be able to win this match?"

"I can win it just like I've won any other match I had." said Ino.

"But Ino, no other match was a chain match!" Ricky said. "How can you do anything when Lydia can hit you with the chain how much she wants? How can you dodge it? You'll be locked with no escape!"

Ino looked at Ricky. "I believe in me!"

"It's nice." said Ricky. "But the facts are saying that..."

"Facts are nothing to me!" yelled Ino. "I'm not going to lose my title to that freak. I won't lose it. I swear, she will regret about it".

Ino left to the ring with her title.

...

The cameras switch to the ring. On the TVtron, pictures of both Ino and Lydia appeared.

"This is the tale of the tape!" Mr. Comanator said. "We're going to learn about those two women".

"As you can see," said Desire. "Ino and Lydia. Ino has been in WWT for six years and held the Women title for three times".

"However," Sandy said. "Lydia has been in WWT for four and a half years, and held the title only one time".

"Both of them has friends, for example," said Mr. Comanator. "Lydia got Freakshow as a manager, and Ino is the girlfriend of Chouji".

"Lydia is the Freak of the WWT while Ino is the Alpha Female." Desire said.

"As we know, Lydia is from the barbaric Ghost Zone, while Ino is from Konoha village." said Sandy.

"Ino's signature moves are the Brain Crush, Ino splash and some high flying moves, but can she pull them off with the chain?" Mr. Comanator asked.

"The answer is no." said Desire. "Lydia won't be able to hit the Lydia-Plex but the chain is even more dangerous then the Lydia-Sleeper".

"We don't know about that." Sandy said. "Can Ino win in the first ever chain match? We'll have to see it in the hard way!"

...

The cameras switched back to the ring.

**("Hallowed Be Thy Name" by Cradle Of Filth played)**

"This next match is a chain match, and it is for the WWT Womens championship!" Allen Jacobs said. "Introducing first, the challenger, accompanied by Freakshow, from the Ghost Zone, Lydia!"

Lydia came out with Freakshow. Freakshow led the way with his glowing rod. Lydia followed him silenly. She entered the ring through the bottom rope and stood on her knees.

"This match is not for the weak of heart." said Mr. Comanator. "There will be blood. There will be sweat. Tears. Everything."

"And a new champion at the end." Desire said. "Ino can't win".

"We'll have to watch this violent match right now." said Sandy.

**("Paparazzi" by Lady Gaga played)**

Ino came out. She looked at her title and walked to the ring. She looked at the chain that was on Lydia's neck.

"And her opponent, from Konoha Village in Japan, the WWT Womens champion, Ino Yamanaka!"

"Will this be the last night of this women as a champ?" Mr. Comanator asked. "Will she lose tonight?"

"After what she did to Ember six days ago, yeah!" said Desire.

"This is Ember's curse." Sandy said. "The chain match".

The ref took Ino's title. Freakshow smiled an evil smile as he saw Lydia and Ino being tied with the chain on the hands. Both grasp the chain and tried to pull it over. Ino clotheslined Lydia but Lydia dodged. Lydia ran and pulled her by the neck. Ino held her neck and Lydia tried to pick Ino up. Ino hit a backdrop and then kicked Lydia in the face. Lydia hit an headbutt on Ino to the corner. She stepped on her in the ropes. Then she got Ino in an abdominal stretch and choked her with the chain! Ino managed to lock an armbar but Lydia broke it. Lydia hit Ino with the chain! She did it again. Then she ran and hit a dropkick on Ino's face! She covered. 1... 2... Ino kicked out.

"I... Feel a little pressure in my throat..." said Mr. Comanator.

"Yeah, it's almost like you're getting choked out yourself!" Desire said.

"This is a death trap. You don't want to be bound with Lydia. She can kill you." said Sandy.

Lydia started choking Ino with the chain. Ino elbowed her. She then hit Lydia with the chain in the eye! Ino kept doing it as Lydia layed on the mat. She kicked her, and then hit her with the chain again! She hit a legdrop. 1... 2... Lydia kicked out. Ino then choked Lydia with the chain on the ropes! She hit a snapmare and choked Lydia again! Ino then punched Lydia with the chain, busting her open! Ino kicked Lydia to the outside as she followed. Ino pulled Lydia and hit a clothesline! The crowd cheered wildly for Ino. She turned around and then Freakshow hit her with the chain! Ino fell down as well, as Lydia pulled her back to the ring. Now Ino was bleeding.

"I can't watch it... Look at the blood!" Mr. Comanator said.

"The blood... When was the last time a women bleed here?" said Desire.

"You can't fight like this! It is a slaughter!" Sandy said.

Lydia warpped the chain around the ring post and pulled it. Ino was choking. Lydia kicked Ino and released it. Lydia choked Ino as she climbed on the second turnbuckle! Lydia then punched Ino with the chain. She went down as Ino tried to get up. Lydia looked at the crowd and Ino came from behind, knocking her with the chain! Ino smashed Lydia to the ringpost. Ino pulled Lydia with the chain and threw her to the guardrail! She threw Lydia back into the ring and punched her wit the chain. Ino started spinning the chain. However, Lydia catched it and choked her with a chain sleeper! Lydia kept doing it until the bloody Ino was just out.

"Ugh... it's just..." said Mr. Comanator.

"Just violent." Desire said. "Who knew it would've been that way?"

"Ember, that's for sure." said Sandy.

Lydia pulled Ino with the chain. She tried to punch her with it again but Ino moved. Ino pulled the chain and climbed on the second rope. She hit a bulldog! Ino then picked Lydia up with the chain. She hit a suplex on the chain! Ino covered. 1... 2... Lydia kicked out. Ino kept spinning the chain and whipped Lydia in the back! She did it again and then punched Lydia with the chain! Ino raised her hands as the crowd cheered. She tried to hit Lydia again but Freakshow climbed on the apron. He dodged a chain hit and Lydia powerbombed Ino to the mat! 1... 2... Ino kicked out. Lydia climbed on the top rope... And hit a diving legdrop! 1... 2... Ino kicked out again!

"How can Ino do it, it's sick!" Mr. Comanator said.

"It's just one of the most violent matches I've ever seen." said Desire.

"I think even I going to throw up..." Sandy said.

Both Lydia and Ino were covered in blood. Lydia climbed on the second rope and started wrapping the chain on her arm. Ino got up. Ino then punched Lydia on the turnbuckle! Lydia fell down and was hanging on the ropes because Ino held the chain. Ino pulled her with the chain. Then Ino climbed on the second rope and started wrapping the chain around... Lydia's arm! She kept wrapping it and then pushed Lydia down. She pulled the chain as Lydia's arm was about to be ripped! Lydia screamed as Ino kept doing it. Freakshow ran around the ring and yelled. The ref checked at Lydia as Lydia quickly tapped out. Ino released the hold and layed on the mat.

**"Here is your winner and still the WWT Womens champion, Ino Yamanaka!"** Allen Jacobs said.

Ino got the title. She layed down on the mat, bleeding. She raised it in her last powers.

"She did it! Through blood and everything, she retained it!" said Mr. Comanator.

"Look at the blood... How she did it?" Desire said.

"This proves who's the best woman in WWT." said Sandy.

The refs then came to help Ino to the back. Ino raised her title again as the crowd cheered for her and clapped.

"What a great womens champion." Mr. Comanator said.

...

The cameras switched to Jake Long, who was walking to the ring with his title on the shoulder. His face were serious. Bob Jones then approached him.

"Jake, now it's the time." Jones said. "Can you defeat the nightmare? Can you retain your title? Can you keep living your dream?"

Jake looked at Bob Jones. "Timmy Turner... People don't wanna see you as a champ. They hate you, they loathe you with passion. The idea of you getting the title tonight is horrible. Tonight, I'm going to do something".

Bob Jones looked at Jake. Jake looked totally serious.

"I'm going to destroy the nightmare. The nightmare won't be the WWT World champion under my watch. Because I won't let WWT fall. You know why? Because... You know it..."

Jones, Jake and the entire fans said it.

**"IT'S. MY. LIFE!"** they yelled. Jake walked to the ring.

...

The cameras switched to pictures of both Jake and Timmy.

"Tough words from Jake, and now it's finally time." said Mr. Comanator.

"The F-B-N will triumph tonight!" Desire said.

"It's here, Timmy Turner vs Jake Long! Let's see how it all started!" said Sandy.

...

The cameras switched to the Jake-Timmy promo.

You can see Jake raising his title belt after a victory over Danny Phantom.

"Jake has won it!" Mr. Comanator screamed. "He's still the champion!"

Suddenly, **Timmy Turner** came out in his king robe. He looked at everything and clapped.

"Wait, look at this!" Desire said. "It's the King!"

Timmy then signaled for the title. He pointed at Jake.

"Wait, what does it mean?" asked Sandy. "You mean that this man... Timmy..."

"He's getting the title shot at Grudge!?" asked Mr. Comanator in shock. "It seems that Jake got no time to rest!"

"Timmy Turner is a psychotic, megalomaniac, delusional guy who went to an irrational distance only for getting this one shot. He ran over his boss only in order to try and get a break. Now he has turned himself into the worse nightmare of WWT. So this is the big question we're getting at Grudge". Jake said. "However, do you think for one minute that this man... Is going to beat me for my title at Grudge?" Jake asked.

"I'm not going to let WWT down. There are some people who do it. I'm not. I won't dissapoint my fans. No one wants Timmy to take the title. No one wants me to lose to this maniac. Therefore, I'm not".

It switched to Youngblood, Danny and Spongebob against Mikey and the Color Rangers. Youngblood and Spongebob looked at Danny who wanted a tag... And left him. Danny was pinned.

"What is happening?" Mr. Comanator asked. "What was that!?"

"I don't know!" said Desire. "Do you think I know?"

Suddenly, Jimmy, Timmy, Krabs and Squidward came out.

"The entire F-B-N..." Sandy said. "What the...!"

Danny stood up and argued with Spongebob. He took the microphone.

"What the hell is this!?" Danny yelled. "You've ditched me in this match! And what the hell is he doing here!? I've told you, I don't want him in my stable!"

Spongebob tried to settle Danny down.

"You don't tell me anything!" Danny said. "It's my stable! My group! It's mine! I created this! I made this! It's mine! Not anybody else's!"

**Ember McLain and Skulker came out. **They entered the ring.

"Look, Danny, I can assure you that Youngblood will not be at your stable! It's obvious!" she said.

Danny settled down.

"He's not at my stable?" asked Danny.

"No." Ember said. "You wanna know why?"

Danny nodded. Ember whispered at his ear.

"Because it's not your stable anymore".

"What?" asked Sandy.

**Jimmy low blowed Danny! **The crowd was shocked as the entire F-B-N started attacking Danny. They stepped on him and punched him as Spongebob, Ember and Timmy looked at it. They smiled.

**"It's my stable!"** Ember said.

Timmy shook Ember's hand. Danny was knocked out by the F-B-N and they held him down. Timmy climbed on the top rope and hit the Timmy Star! Timmy then yelled at Danny and crossed his hands as the crowd started throwing debris at him.

"Mr. TV," Ember said. "You've told me to not start any other war." she looked at the crowd. "I'm not starting a new war... I'm joining an existing one..."

The New F-B-N stood over a down Danny.

_Tonight I'm so alone_  
_This sorrow takes a hold_  
_Don't leave me here so cold_  
_(Never want to be so cold)_

"It all started at a cold night of November. And I, the man who would be known as the WWT's Worse Nightmare, Timmy Turner! Decided to do something. That was the night where I ran over Mr. TV."

You can see Mr. TV laying on the floor.

"You know what kind of night it will be? It will be a night of blood. It will be a night of tears. Of screaming. Of hate. It's going to be the night where people will hope to scream in their beds. You wanna know why? Because when you're screaming in your bed, it's only a dream." Timmy said. "You're a little nervous, but it will be fine after a minute. However, people won't scream in their beds that night. Because my victory will be the cold, hard truth. It will end that way. Me, over Jake Long's body, winning the WWT World Heavyweight Title".

Timmy looked to the camera.

"And the star will be born."

Jake talked as well.

If anybody thinks that I'm going to just give up and let this idiot, that psychopath, Timmy Turner, to win the title. If that was Naruto, it would've been fine. If that was Patrick, it would've been fine. It that was Kankuro, yes, Kankuro- Who is also a psychopath- It would've been fine. But Timmy is a different kind of a psychopath. He ran over my boss, he's now leading a stable, and he's injuring people. The thing is- I'm not going to stand up for this. Timmy Turner, in six days, you won't get any title. What you will get is a big Dragon DDT that will destroy you and will knock you out to the hell you've came from! Timmy, you can't take away my life. I'll see you Sunday".

_Don't leave me alone_  
_Cause I barely see at all_  
_Don't leave me alone, I'm..._

You can see Jake and Timmy fighting in the ring against some people.

_Falling in the black_  
_Slipping through the cracks_  
_Falling to the depths can I ever go back_

Timmy is looking at Mr. TV.

_Dreaming of the way it used to be_  
_Can you hear me?_

Jake is raising his title.

_Falling in the black_  
_Slipping through the cracks_  
_Falling to the depths can I ever go back_  
_Falling inside the black_

Jake DDTs Ember.

_Falling inside, falling inside the black_

You can see both Jake and Timmy.

...

Then the cameras switched back to the ring.

The bell rang three times.

"Ladies and gentlemen, the following match is scheduled for one fall, it's for the World Wrestling Television Heavyweight Championship!" Allen Jacobs said. "The main event! Are you ready?".

The crowd cheered.

"The Arena at New Orleans, Louisiana," Jacobs said. "Are you RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRREADY!?".

The crowd cheered wilder.

"Then..." said Jacobs. "What you'll say to me!?".

"**W-W-T!**" the crowd chanted.

Fireworks exploded on the top of the TVtron.

**("See You Crawl" by Mercy Drive played)**

"Introducing the challenger! He's representing the stable of the Full Blooded Nicktoons. From Dimmsdale, California... The star and the King of WWT, Timmy Turner!"

The crowd booed wildly. Timmy came out. He raised his hands and walked into the ring with his head held high.

"We didn't hear this music for a long time." said Mr. Comanator. "But is it ironic that it's returning tonight?"

"Tonight Jake will crawl." Desire said. "And Timmy will be the champ!"

"Timmy likes to see people, like Mr. TV, crawl." said Sandy. "But tonight, we need to destroy that nightmare".

**("It's My Life" by Bon Jovi played)**

"And his opponent!" Allen Jacobs said. "From the NYC, he's the WWT World Heavyweight Champion, The American Dragon, Jake Long!"

The crowd cheered wildly as the song played. Jake came out. He looked at Timmy. Fireworks came off the ring ramp. Jake walked into the ring.

"This man has beenthe champ for four months now!" Mr. Comanator said. "Since Televmania!"

"And now it will change." said Desire.

"Jake Long, this is your life, you can't lose them!" Sandy said.

Jason Smith raised the title. Jake looked at Timmy. Timmy then started attacking him! He punched Jake and tried to lock him for the Star Dust. Jake punched him, threw him to the ropes and elbowed him. Timmy rolled out of the ring, Jake followed and punched him. Jake took Timmy and smashed his head on the steelsteps! Jake threw Timmy back into the ring as Jason Smith told him to do so. Jake entered the ring and hit Timmy with a Manhattan drop! Jake then catapaulted Timmy to the ropes. He covered. 1... 2... Timmy kicked out. Jake punched Timmy to the corner. He whipped Timmy to the ropes but Timmy reversed it and kneed Jake in the head.

"Jake and Timmy are beating the hell out of eachother!" said Mr. Comanator.

"Timmy is lucky that Jake didn't kill him!" Desire said.

"You know why? Because Jake wants to have fun!" said Sandy.

Timmy picked Jake up and whipped him to the turnbuckle. Timmy hit Jake with a gutwrench gutbuster. Timmy stomped on Jake. Timmy chopped Jake. Then Timmy whipped Jake to the ropes and elbowed him. Jason counted. 1... 2... Jake kicked out. Timmy kicked Jake and punched him. He tried to whip Jake but Jake reversed it and picked Timmy up. He hit a front suplex on the ropes! Jake kicked Timmy in the face. He tried to smash his head on the ringpost but Timmy stopped him and punched him. Timmy jumped on the top turnbuckle but Jake punched him. Jake climbed on the second turnbuckle and hit a back superplex! Both were down as Jason counted. They layed in the blood that has stayed on the mat.

"They are laying in Ino and Lydia's blood." Mr. Comanator said.

"Does Ino's blood is healthy? You don't know where it's been!" said Desire.

"Talk about the match. They're starting to get up!" Sandy said.

Timmy and Jake got up and Timmy hit Jake with a snap suplex. 1... 2... Jake kicked out. Timmy argued with Jason Smith. Timmy rammed Jake's head on the turnbuckle and punched him. Timmy whipped Jake to the turnbuckle but Jake reversed it. Jake ran at him but Timmy elbowed him. Timmy ran at Jake but Jake powerslammed him! Jason Smith counted. 1... 2... Timmy kicked out. Jake ran to the ropes but Timmy hit him with a back suplex! Timmy locked a Sharpshooter! Jake yelled in pain and crawled to the ropes. He managed to grab the second rope. Timmy held Jake's leg and slammed him on the mat. Timmy tried locking it again but Jake punched him in the face!

"Timmy is trying to lock it in, but Jake is punching him!" said Mr. Comanator.

"If he would've locked it in, it would've been the end of it!" Desire said.

"Remember that the title is on the line! Both want to win!" said Sandy.

Jake blocked Timmy's punches and punched him. Jake tried to whip him to the ropes but Timmy reversed it and threw him out of the ring! Timmy followed and punched Jake. He tried to whip Jake for the steelsteps but Jake reversed it and Timmy hit the steelsteps! Jake picked Timmy up and smashed his groin on the ringpost! Jake threw Timmy to the ring. He blocked a kick and took him down. Jake locked a figure four leglock! Timmy yelled in pain but reached the ropes. Jake broked the hold, picked Timmy up and hit an STO! 1... 2... Timmy kicked out. They got up and Timmy tackled him. 1... 2... Jake kicked out.

"Jake and Timmy won't give up." Mr. Comanator said. "It is for the richest prize in the game".

"I know, and since Timmy is the best wrestler in WWT, he should win it." said Desire.

"It will only be decided with this match!" Sandy said.

Timmy picked Jake up and hit a backbreaker. 1... 2... Jake kicked out. Timmy kicked Jake. Timmy hit a neckbreaker! 1... 2... Jake kicked out. Timmy picked Jake up and punched him... But Jake punched back! They traded punches and Timmy ran to the ropes. Jake hit a powebomb! Jason Smith counted. 1... 2... Timmy put his leg on the bottom rope. Jake tried to whip Timmy to the ropes but Timmy reversed it and elbowed him. Timmy slammed Jake to the mat and climbed on the top turnbuckle. He jumped... Timmy Star! Both were down. Timmy crawled for Jake and covered. 1... 2... Jake kicked out! Timmy tried to punch Jake but Jake punched him! He whipped him to the ropes and hit the spinebuster! 1... 2... Timmy kicked out.

"What a match, what a great match!" said Mr. Comanator.

"Timmy is kicking out, Jake is kicking out!" Desire said.

"But somewhere someone will have to give up!" asked Sandy.

Jake punched Timmy. He tried to whip Timmy for the turnbuckle but Timmy reversed it. He chopped Jake. He headbutted him and put him on the top turnbuckle. Timmy hit a superplex! Both were down. Timmy crawled and covered. 1... 2... Jake kicked out. Timmy kicked Jake in the corner. Jason warned Timmy. Jake clotheslined Timmy down! He tried to whip Timmy but Timmy tackled him. Timmy punched Jake. He picked him up and tried to whip him. This time, Jake pulled Timmy and locked him in a Dragon DDT position... Timmy reversed it and locked his head. He climbed on the second rope... Star Dust! Timmy hit it! Timmy then covered Jake as Jason Smith counted. 1... 2... 3. The crowd suddenly realized it and booed wildly.

**"Here is your winner... and THE NEW!" **Allen Jacobs said as the crowd kept booing.** "WWT World Heavyweight Champion... Timmy Turner!"**

Timmy layed on the mat. Jason Smith gave him the title. Timmy got up and took it. He picked it up and yelled.

"No. No. No. NO!" Mr. Comanator yelled. "NO! Tell me it ain't so!"

"IT IS! IT IS!" yelled Desire in excitement. "The new champion! You'll beg to wake up screaming in your bed, but this is real, oh this is real!"

"Don't tell me that is our new champion!" Sandy said. "The F-B-N won it tonight!"

Timmy climbed on the second turnbuckle. He raised his title. Suddenly, **Gaara and Mr. TV** came out. They looked at it in shock. Suddenly, the F-B-N came out as well. They celebrated with Timmy and picked him up on their shoulders.

"New Orleans, Louisiana, you've seen history tonight!" said Mr. Comanator. "Timmy Turner is the new World Heavyweight champion! This is a nightmare! How can it be a good night?"

The show ended as Timmy and the F-B-N celebrated in the ring as Mr. TV looked at all of this.

* * *

**Quick results:**

******WWT Television Championship:** Kappa Mikey (c) def. Jimmy Neutron

Skulker and Youngblood def. Team Amazement

Patrick Star def. Eric Cartman

**WWT Tag Team Championship:** Squidward Tentacles and Mr. Krabs (c) def. Sasquatch and Norbert Beaver

Wolfgang def. Naruto Uzumaki

Gaara of the Desert def. Kankuro

**WWT Womens Championship, Chain match:** Ino (c) def. Lydia

**WWT World Championship: **Timmy Turner def. Jake Long (c) (New Champion)

* * *

Finally. Finally Grudge is over. And it finally happened. Timmy Turner is the champion!

What will happen with the F-B-N now? They rule the tag team division, but now, they rule the entire WWT, with the King of the WWT becoming the World champion!

Please review.


	22. You'll Never Forget This

We've came back after Grudge!

And man, what a big event it was. We've had blood, violence, tears, but in the end...

Timmy Turner is the WWT World Champion. He beated Jake Long.

What will happen now?

Oh, by the way, Kingofmyonetrueworld made an F-B-N logo! Look for it at his logo maker thread in the fiction wrestling multiverse forum!

I only own my OC.

* * *

WWT Monday Night Program: August Week 1

You can see footages from last week's Grudge. Timmy came out to the ring.

"Tonight Jake will crawl." Desire said. "And Timmy will be the champ!"

Jake walked to the ring as well.

"Tonight, we need to destroy that nightmare." said Sandy.

Timmy and Jake attacked eachother. Jake took Timmy and smashed his head on the steelsteps! Timmy hit Jake with a gutwrench gutbuster. Jake ran to the ropes but Timmy hit him with a back suplex! Timmy locked a Sharpshooter! Jake yelled in pain and crawled to the ropes. He managed to grab the second rope.

"Jake and Timmy won't give up." Mr. Comanator said. "It is for the richest prize in the game".

Jake locked a figure four leglock! Timmy yelled in pain but reached the ropes. Jake broked the hold, picked Timmy up and hit an STO! Timmy hit the Timmy Star! Both were down. Timmy crawled for Jake and covered. 1... 2... Jake kicked out!

"What a match, what a great match!" said Mr. Comanator.

Jake pulled Timmy and locked him in a Dragon DDT position... Timmy reversed it and locked his head. He climbed on the second rope... Star Dust! Timmy hit it! Timmy then covered Jake as Jason Smith counted. 1... 2... 3. The crowd suddenly realized it and booed wildly.

**"Here is your winner... and THE NEW!" **Allen Jacobs said as the crowd kept booing.** "WWT World Heavyweight Champion... Timmy Turner!"**

Timmy layed on the mat. Jason Smith gave him the title. Timmy got up and took it. He picked it up and yelled.

"No. No. No. NO!" Mr. Comanator yelled. "NO! Tell me it ain't so!"

"IT IS! IT IS!" yelled Desire in excitement. "The new champion! You'll beg to wake up screaming in your bed, but this is real, oh this is real!"

"Don't tell me that is our new champion!" Sandy said. "The F-B-N won it tonight!"

Timmy climbed on the second turnbuckle. He raised his title. Suddenly, **Gaara and Mr. TV** came out. They looked at it in shock. Suddenly, the F-B-N came out as well. They celebrated with Timmy and picked him up on their shoulders.

"Timmy Turner is the new World Heavyweight champion! This is a nightmare! How can it be a good night?"

...

The cameras switched to the ring.

"Across the Nation" by The Union Underground plays as the intro to WWT Monday Night Program, fireworks go off on top of the TVtron. You can see signs like "Star Champion" or "Gaara for the title!".

"Welcome everyone to the Monday Night Program! We're live from the **Cajundome **at **Lafayette,** **Louisiana**!" Mr. Comanator said. "I'm Mr. Comanator, they're Desire and Sandy Cheeks, and we march towards Summer On The Beach!"

"How can you talk about it?" asked Desire. "Gosh, Timmy Turner is the new champion! We have to talk about that!"

"All night I've tried to forget about it." Sandy said. "But I couldn't dream last night!"

"Because we live in a nightmare!" said Mr. Comanator. "Timmy is the champion!"

"I've told you so." Desire said. "Next time, listen to me!"

"I hope he will lose his title tonight!" said Sandy. "This man is just... I don't want him as a champ".

**("Paint It Black" by The Rolling Stones played)**

The crowd cheered wildly as the song began. Mr. TV came out and waved for the crowd. He walked to the ring.

"Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome the owner of the WWT, Mr. TV!" Allen Jacobs said.

"The only owner, mind you!" Mr. Comanator said.

"I don't care if he's the only owner, his biggest enemy is the champion!" said Desire.

"You're right, and I know that it eats Mr. TV. I wonder what he has in store for our new champion." Sandy said.

Mr. TV took the microphone. He looked at the crowd.

"Now." TV said. "As we all know, and unless you have no life, you know- That last night, the WWT title has been won by Timmy Turner".

The crowd booed wildly.

"God..." TV said. "What a mess. Well, yeah, Timmy has won the title. and it will be written that this guy is a WWT World Champion. But I won't let his reign go for a long time. I'm set to end it in the next event- Which is Summer On The Beach. WWT's biggest event of the Summer. And as we know, we need a big main event for this event. So I know what we'll get..."

The crowd suddenly chanted "Dragon! Dragon! Dragon!"

"This crowd is pretty vocal tonight!" said Mr. Comanator.

"Sorry, guys." said Mr. TV. "Last night, love it or hate it, Jake Long lost." the crowd booed at this as Mr. TV kept looking at them. "Sorry. He lost. I don't think that Jake Long is going to be the guy that will beat Timmy Turner at Summer On The Beach. We need someone else. And I think I know who is that someone. So I've thought about a way to give this guy a title match... And I got it".

TV smiled.

"TV is giving title shots to whomever he likes." Desire said. "Where is Ember?"

"I'm going to book this match for tonight's main event." TV said. "Timmy Turner will team up with Kankuro of the Desert. And if they will lose tonight in the tag team match, then the one who will get the pin will get the title shot at Summer on the Beach".

TV looked at the crowd.

"The two men that will get the chance to get a shot at the title tonight will be **Patrick Star and Gaara of the Desert**". TV said as the crowd cheered wildly. "Patrick is the best young wrestler at WWT. Gaara wants his revenge at Timmy. So if one of them will get the pin tonight, they will be awarded the title shot at Summer On The Beach. Those two need to prove themselfs to the match's committee and that is the way they will do it. I mean, it will be very hard to defeat Timmy in a tag match... Where is partner is Kankuro... The man who turned his back on everything he has... The man who turns on every partner... The man that Gaara defeated last night! So that's it for the title picture".

TV was about to go. But suddenly...

**("It's My Life" by Bon Jovi played)**

The crowd cheered even more as Jake came out to the ring. He looked a little hurt and had troubles to walk into the ring.

"Let me get this straight." Jake said. "You don't think that I'm going to win against Timmy? Because of one little loss last night, suddenly, I'm not a possibility? After all I did as a champ?"

"That's not what I said." TV said.

"So what is it?" Jake asked. "What? Why I won't get a rematch for the title that is rightfully mine? Look, Mr. TV, you're my friend and I will continue to support you regardless of your decision. I'm the man that managed to help you fire Ember McLain for good. Don't you trust me?"

Mr. TV looked at Jake. "I don't know, Jake." TV said. "What happened last night?"

"I won't make excuses for last night." Jake said. "You know what happened last night? I lost, man. Timmy Turner beat me. Not by hook, not by crook, but by his own powers. I won't make excuses. But you wanna know something? I'll be dammed if I let this loss to bind me during my career. I'm going to jump right back up and to defeat Timmy for the title. I will work hard in order to win my title back again. And you know why, Mr. TV? Because this is my life. And I won't let Timmy Turner take it. So I will get the title shot. And whether it will be Turner, or Gaara, or Patrick- I will be WWT World Champion again. I swear".

Mr. TV nodded. Jake left the ring. He shook the hands of the fans.

"Jake wants his title back." said Sandy. "I wonder what will that mean!"

...

The cameras switched to Naruto Uzumaki. He looked in the air. Ricky Monique came at him.

"Naruto, last night you've..." she started.

"Last night was a mistake." Naruto said. "It was a big mistake. I was going to defeat Wolfgang, but then that jerk named Eric Cartman came down and ruined this. I can't believe that this man attacked me because I've said what he's actually doing".

"It's not that bad, Naruto." Ricky said.

"I'm not a guy who lets people get away with revenge, Ricky." said Naruto. "I won't give up to this overweight joke. Not if I want to get myself back into the title picture and fight Timmy Turner for his title".

"So what will you do?" asked Ricky.

"What will I do? What everyone do: Wrestling!" Naruto said. "Eric Cartman, in the next PPV, Summer On The Beach, bring your fat jelly belly into the ring. I'll be there to kick it out of you. And then it will be pretty".

Naruto smiled.

"Believe it".

Naruto left.

"This is the first match made for Summer On The Beach!" said Mr. Comanator.

...

The cameras switched back to the ring.

**("In The End" by Linkin Park played)**

The crowd cheered as Chouji came out. He nodded and said "I'm back!"

"This match is scheduled for one fall!" said Allen Jacobs. "Introducing first, from Konoha Village in Japan, Chouji Akimichi!"

"He's back!" Mr. Comanator said. "He didn't wrestle for a while".

"He was resigned last night." said Desire. "With Temari. But who cares?"

"A lot of people care!" Sandy said. "Chouji is going to fight tonight, and it's really appropriate that it will be against..."

**("Hero" by Nickelback played)**

The crowd kept cheering. Mikey came out and raised his title. He looked to the ring and walked into it happily.

"And his opponent!" said Allen Jacobs. "From Japan, by way USA, he is the WWT Television champion, Kappa Mikey!".

"Yeah, against someone he knows!" said Mr. Comanator. "We all know their history!"

"That was when Chouji was actually worth something..." Desire said.

"Actually, it was when Chouji was really at his worst period!" said Sandy.

Mikey and Chouji shook hands. They tried to lock up but Mikey locked Chouji's waists. Chouji reversed it and locked Mikey's waists. Mikey hit a snapmare and locked Chouji in a headlock. Chouji quickly got up, but Mikey hit an armdrag at him. Mikey picked Chouji up but Chouji punched him hard. He covered. 1... 2... Mikey kicked out. Chouji ran at Mikey and Mikey elbowed him. 1... Chouji kicked out. Mikey ran at Chouji who hit him with an armdrag. Both looked at eachother. They locked up again and Mikey dropped Chouji to the mat. Chouji locked his head with his legs. Chouji managed to throw Mikey to the ropes and tackled him! Chouji played for the cheering crowd.

"A great, clean match so far." Mr. Comanator said.

"I thought that Timmy's first show as a champ will be interesting." said Desire. "Not a one that will have Mr. TV blabbing with Jake and those two."

"Meanwhile, this show is good." Sandy said.

Chouji and Mikey locked up. Mikey hit a headlock takedown! Mikey locked a full nelson but Chouji elbowed him. Chouji ran to the ropes and Mikey kneed him! 1... 2... Chouji kicked out. Chouji held his face and Mikey checked on him. Chouji pushed Mikey and they started shoving eachother! Chouji whipped Mikey to the corner and clotheslined him there. 1... 2... Mikey kicked out. Chouji and Mikey kept punching at eachother. Chouji whipped Mikey to the ropes and hit him with an avalanche! Then he picked him up for a Muscle Buster... Mikey landed on his feet. Mikey then catches Chouji and hit a Lylymu Breaker! 1... 2... Chouji had his foot on the bottom rope! Wait, 3?

**"Here is your winner, the WWT Television champion, Kappa Mikey!"** said Allen Jacobs.

The crowd was confused a bit but Mikey's hand was raised. Chouji got up and then argued with the ref. Mikey walked to the back.

"Chouji's leg was on the bottom rope!" said Mr. Comanator.

"I know!" Desire said. "Mikey is a cheater!"

"Come on, Mikey didn't realize it, the ref made a mistake here!" said Sandy.

Chouji argued with the referee who refused to reverse his decision. Chouji then choked the ref! He released it and left the ring angrily.

...

The cameras switched to Bob Jones. He stood next to Team Amazement.

"Team Amazement, last night you lost." Jones said. "You lost to Skulker and Youngblood after they..."

"We lost because of an interference by a big pink fluff!" Bart said. "Not because Youngblood is that good!"

"Yeah, we're really angry now." said Chris.

"Also, we're really angry because Jake Long lost his title last night. And now WWT is in the palm of a psychopath!" said Bart.

"So what will you do about it?" asked Bob.

"Well, starting tonight, we'll work hard in order to get a title shot." Chris said. "But also, tonight, I'll fight Fuzzy in a match!"

"Yeah, and we hope that he's ready for us." said Bart.

They left.

"Thank you!" said Bob Jones.

...

The cameras switched to Mr. TV. He was in his office.

"So as you realize..." TV said. "I know that firing you was wrong. And now I'm going to fix it. All three of you are signed!"

**Roll, Rock Lee and Snap** looked at TV.

"Thank you!" said Roll.

"I really appreciate it, Mr. TV." Lee said.

"Yeah, that's great." said Snap.

"It's nothing." TV said. "Lee, you'll fight tonight".

"Gladly!" Lee said.

"And you can pick your opponent!" said TV.

Snap whispered something for Lee.

"Yeah, right." Lee said. "Well, I do want to fight against a guy who was close to the woman who fired us".

"So...?" TV asked.

"I want **Skulker **tonight." said Lee.

TV nodded and shook Lee's hand.

...

The cameras switched to Truman and Tigre walking to the ring.

"The matches are getting bigger and bigger." Mr. Comanator said. "When we'll return, Truman and Zaku will fight!"

...

After the commercials, the cameras switched back to the ring.

**("T-N-T" by AC/DC played)**

The crowd cheered as Truman and Tigre walked to the ring. They played for the crowd and shook their hands.

"This match is scheduled for one fall!" said Allen Jacobs. "Introducing first, accompanied by El Tigre, from Parts Unknown, Truman X!".

"Truman is going to fight against Zaku!" said Mr. Comanator. "This match stems from last week".

"Last week Zaku and Dosu defeated the Whipping Boys cleanly!" Desire said.

"Not Whipping Boys, but T-N-T!" said Sandy. "You should remember it".

**("The Sound Of Madness" by Shinedown played)**

The crowd booed. Kin, Zaku and Dosu walked to the ring as Kin waved the Sound Village's flag.

"And his opponent," said Allen Jacobs. "Accompanied by Kin Tsuchi and Dosu Kinuta, from the Sound Village in Japan, Zaku Abumi!"

"Those people scare me." Mr. Comanator said. "They're vicious. And Zaku will enter the ring tonight".

"Zaku is the best young superstar in WWT!" said Desire.

"He's really obnoxious." Sandy said. "But we'll see how he will do tonight".

Zaku looked at Truman. Then he attacked Truman but Truman moved out of his way and they started trading punches. Zaku tried a side headlock but Truman threw him to the ropes. Truman ran to the other side and Zaku tackled him. Zaku ran to the ropes and Truman dodged him. Truman leapfrogged above Zaku and tried to hit him with a kick, but Zaku dodged. Zaku ran at him and tried to kick him himself but Truman dodged it. Truman started kicking Zaku hard and kicked him out of the ring! Zaku went to the outside and tried talking with his friends. Truman jumped on Zaku with an halo! Truman threw Zaku to the ring. He covered... 1... 2... Zaku kicked out.

"An explosive match from those guys!" said Mr. Comanator.

"Of course, Zaku is from Japan, he was trained in the cruelest place in the world!" Desire said.

"Yeah, and Truman has the biggest heart in WWT." said Sandy.

Truman punched Zaku and whipped him to the corner. He ran but Zaku kicked him in the face. Kin and Dosu clapped as Zaku kicked Truman in the head. He kicked him again. Then he picked Truman up and punched him. Zaku then whipped Truman to the ropes and as Truman came back, Zaku hit him with a spinning heel kick! 1... 2... Truman kicked out. Zaku looked at his claw and locked an Iron Claw! Truman wrestled it as the crowd chanted "Let's Go Truman, Let's Go!". Truman got an energy and got up. He kicked Zaku and ran to the ropes. Zaku dodged him but then Truman hit a crossbody! 1... 2... Zaku kicked out of it. Truman held his face. Tigre cheered him.

"Truman is close, he is very close!" Mr. Comanator said.

"You don't know about it, Zaku is good!" said Desire.

"Maybe. But tonight, Zaku is getting hit by Truman!" Sandy said.

Truman climbed on the top turnbuckle. Kin tried to interfere but Tigre kept her away. Truman jumped on Zaku with a senton... Zaku rolled away! Truman landed on the mat. Zaku then crawled and covered Truman. 1... 2... Truman kicked out. Zaku then whipped Truman to the ropes. Truman dodged him and hit him with a spinning heel kick! Truman blocked Zaku's punches and punched him back. He kicked him to the corner. Truman played for the crowd and ran for the ropes... Only for Dosu to hold his leg. Kin distracted the referee. Tigre was quick to run towards Dosu and he hit him with a forearm! Truman turned around... ZKO! Zaku covered. 1... 2... 3!

**"Here is your winner, Zaku Abumi!"** Allen Jacobs said.

Zaku ran away from the ring as Kin ran away with him. Tigre tried to enter the ring but was too late. Dosu left as well.

"The Sound Village's team wins again!" said Mr. Comanator. "I can't believe it".

"Yeah, just like I thought it will be!" Desire said.

"They won't be happy for a long time!" said Sandy. "Their day will come! But now, commercial break!"

...

After the commercials, the cameras switched to Patrick and Gaara. Patrick punched a punching bag.

"So, we're on the same page for tonight?" asked Gaara.

"You know we are, Gaara." Patrick said. "I know I can beat Timmy Turner, and that's why I need to win the match tonight".

"Hold your horses, Pat." Gaara said. "I want to get my revenge at him. It's pretty obvious that if someone needs to win tonight- That would be me".

"But Gaara, you've lost to Timmy." said Patrick. "I've won against him".

"Patrick, you know what, let's make a deal." said Gaara. "When we'll win the match, we will respect anyone who will win. And then, the WWT World Champion after Summer On The Beach- Whomever that might be- Will give the other one a title shot. Fine?"

"That's fine by me." Patrick said. "I know that I can win tonight. All we have to do is to win, and as Kankuro is teaming up with Timmy..."

"Timmy..." Gaara said. "His name makes me angry..."

"Yeah, I know." said Patrick. "We need to make his reign short".

"And everyone want to be the people who will end his reign." said Gaara.

"Only one man can do it." Patrick said.

Gaara nodded. "We need to do it tonight, Pat".

They high fived eachother.

...

The cameras switched to the hallway. Skulker was about to go to the ring for his match. Youngblood talked to him.

"You have a match?" asked Youngblood.

"Against Rock Lee." Skulker said.

"But... Why?" Youngblood asked.

"He challenged me." said Skulker.

"Why didn't he challenge me?" asked Youngblood.

Skulker looked at Youngblood. "No idea".

"But I'm one of the important guys!" Youngblood said.

"I've said I don't know." Skulker said.

"I'm angry now." said Youngblood. "I'm really angry".

"Fine." said Skulker and went for the ring.

"I'm not going to let people look down on me!" Youngblood yelled. "I need to go to Ember... No! There is no Ember..."

Youngblood was angry.

"I'm going to show them..." said Youngblood and left.

...

The cameras switched to the ring.

**("Hunt You Down" by Saliva played)**

The crowd booed. Skulker came out. He looked at the crowd coldly and walked to the ring.

"This match is scheduled for one fall!" said Allen Jacobs. "Introducing first, from the Ghost Zone, Skulker!"

"The hunter is going to fight a returning Rock Lee!" said Mr. Comanator. "I think that Rock Lee had a colorful time away from here."

"Yeah, whatever." Desire said. "Skulker is scary tonight".

"He's always scary." said Sandy. "This man is the bodyguard for Youngblood. Youngblood is angry".

**("Another One Bites The Dust" by Queen played)**

The crowd cheered. Rock Lee came out. He did some martial arts moves and walked to the ring.

"And his opponent," Allen Jacobs said. "From Konoha Village in Japan, Rock Lee!"

"A new theme music!" said Mr. Comanator. "Skulker, you better watch out!"

"This song is about his opponents or about him?" Desire said. "Lee is looking stupid."

"He's not stupid, he's a really respectful guy." said Sandy.

Skulker and Lee looked at eachother. They locked up quickly. Skulker then kneed Lee in the gut. He punched Lee in the back. He punched him again. The crowd booed as Skulker ran to the ropes... But then cheered as Lee threw him out of the ring! Skulker got up and tried to enter back into the ring. Lee held the ropes and dropkicked him from the inside of the ring! Lee then went to the apron as Skulker got up again. Lee jumped on the ropes and hit an Asai Moonsault to the outside! The crowd cheered as Lee held his body. He went to Skulker and then tried to throw him to the apron. Skulker blocked it, punched him and rammed his head on the apron. He threw Lee back into the ring.

"We're seeing Lee's intensive, really hard style." Mr. Comanator said.

"Yeah, this man is a martial arts expert, but Skulker is a beast." said Desire.

"It's not about being big, it's about wrestling." Sandy said. "And wrestling is not just about size".

Skulker picked Lee up. He twisted his arm and tried to clothesline him, but Lee dodged it. Lee then kicked Skulker in his face! He ran to the ropes and then dropkicked Skulker in his knees, making Skulker fall down. Lee took Skulker to the corner and chopped him hard. He chopped him again. Then he tried to whip Skulker to the corner but Skulker whipped him back. Skulker ran towards Lee and tackled him in the corner! Skulker then took Lee and slammed him down to the mat. He covered. 1... 2... Lee kicked out. Skulker laughed at the crowd and tried to pick Lee up. Lee used a roll up! 1... 2... Skulker kicked out. He stood up and hit Lee with a Belly to Belly Suplex! 1... 2... Lee kicked out.

"Not a smart move, Lee!" said Mr. Comanator.

"He could've chose anybody and he choose Skulker!" Desire said. "An idiot!"

"Lee is trying to climb a mountain here!" said Sandy.

Skulker picked Lee up and hit a snapmare. He kneed Lee in the back. He tried it again but Lee rolled away. Lee ran to the ropes but Skulker kicked him in the gut and tried to powerbomb him. Lee landed on his feet and hit a FrankenSteiner at Skulker! He tried to whip Skulker to the ropes but Skulker reversed it. Lee hit him with a headspring back elbow! Lee covered. 1... 2... Skulker kicked out. Lee started kicking and punching Skulker in his body. He ran to the ropes but Skulker tried to hit a spinebuster... Only for Lee to stop him right before the mat! Lee kicked Skulker in the head. He kept doing it until he was released. He ran to the ropes... Leaf Hurricane! He covered. 1... 2... 3!

**"Here is your winner, Rock Lee!"** Allen Jacobs said.

Lee got up and jumped in the ring. He did his "nice guy" pose and listened to the cheering crowd.

"A great, great, great victory for Lee!" said Mr. Comanator. "That was great!"

"Those kicks should be ban!" Desire said. "Are you sure he doesn't load his boots?"

"Yeah, we're sure." said Sandy. "A big kick, that's it!"

Lee left the ring as Skulker held his head.

...

The cameras switched to Kankuro. He tried to enter the F-B-N's locker room but Jimmy, Squidward and Krabs pervented him from getting in.

"Come on, guys, I have to talk to him!" Kankuro said.

"You won't talk to the WWT World Champion." said Squidward.

"Yeah, the WWT World Champion got no time for people like you." Krabs said.

"People like me? I am Kankuro! I'm the man who is a two times champion!" said Kankuro.

"You were." Jimmy said. "But... Now you're not. And Timmy has defeated both Jake and Gaara".

"Come on, guys, it won't be long!" Kankuro said.

"No, Kankuro, you won't talk to him." said Jimmy. "And you better not ditch him in the match tonight".

"Me!?" asked Kankuro. "Ditching him?"

"Stop with the games, Kankuro." Squidward said.

"Yeah, it won't work on us." Krabs replied.

"We know you." said Jimmy.

"Well then, I'll just have to do my best, huh?" Kankuro asked. "Fine".

Kankuro left.

...

The cameras switched to Bob Jones. He looked stressed.

"Fans, in few moments we'll have some great action for you." said Jones. "But, if you do recall, earlier, I've interviewed Team Amazement and we've found out that Chris Griffin will fight Fuzzy Lumpkins tonight. Now it's the time to hear from the beast itself, Fuzzy Lumpkins!"

Fuzzy came to the interview space. He carried a glass of cider.

"Fuzzy, what do you think?" Jones asked.

Jones was surprised as Fuzzy looked at everything weirdly. He drank the cider.

"Uh... Fuzzy?" asked Jones.

Fuzzy looked at him.

"Griffin!" he suddenly yelled. Jones was scared.

"What about him?" Jones asked.

"Where's Griffin!?" asked Fuzzy in a roar.

"He's in the ring! Settle down, Fuzz!" said Jones.

Fuzzy threw the cider down. It broke. "Griffin bad! Griffin bad! Fuzzy good! Fuzzy kill!"

"Fuzzy, come on, bro!" Jones said.

Fuzzy choked Jones.

"You... Cider! Clean!" Fuzzy said.

"You broke it, what do you want from me!?" asked Jones.

"Fuzzy go ring!" said Fuzzy. He left Jones.

"Griffin needs to face that animal after the commercials!" said Sandy.

The cameras switched to commercials.

...

After the break, the cameras switched to the ring.

**("Simply Unstoppable" by Tinie Tempah played)**

The crowd cheered. Team Amazement came out. They high fived eachother and Chris walked to the ring with Bart.

"This match scheduled for one fall!" said Allen Jacobs. "Introducing first, accompanied by Bart Simpson, from Quehog, Rhode Island, Chris Griffin!"

"Man, that song is catchy!" said Mr. Comanator. "I like it!"

"You know what else is catchy?" Desire asked. "What Fuzzy said before!"

"That was weird!" said Sandy. "But this match stems from last night's involvement of Fuzzy in Chris's tag match".

**("Sweet Home Alabama" by Kid Rock played)**

The southern crowd of Louisiana cheered as they heard it. Fuzzy came out. Someone raised a sign which said "Big Fuzz is in the house!".

"And his opponent!" said Allen Jacobs. "From Townsvile's Forest, Fuzzy Lumpkins!".

"The south loves Fuzzy." Mr. Comanator said.

"Yeah, of course." said Desire. "And Chris Griffin is stupid. You don't challenge a monster like Fuzzy!"

"Fuzzy is scary." Sandy said. "This thing is animalistic."

Fuzzy entered the ring and then ran at Chris! He elbowed him and threw him to the corner. He started choking Griffin at the ropes as Chris begged for mercy. Fuzzy let it go and threw Chris right through the ropes! Fuzzy roared as the crowd cheered. Chris rolled on the floor as Bart tried to help him. Fuzzy went to the outside and then tackled Bart to the floor! He stomped on Bart and Chris tried to attack him. Fuzzy rammed Chris's head on the apron. He threw Chris back into the ring and went back into it. Fuzzy looked at everything and stomped on Chris. He waited for Chris to get to his knees and then kneed Griffin in the head! He covered. 1... Fuzzy broke the pinfall himself.

"He doesn't even waiting for him to kick out!" said Mr. Comanator.

"You know why? Because he wants to enjoy this match! To enjoy the slaughter!" Desire said.

"This beast is being cheered by this crowd." said Sandy. "It does make me wonder what's happening in the south!"

Fuzzy picked Chris up. He then whipped Chris to the ropes. Chris came back and Fuzzy slammed him to the mat. Fuzzy roared again and then choked Griffin on the ground. The ref warned Fuzzy and counted him. 1... 2... 3... Fuzzy broke it. The ref argued with Fuzzy a bit but Fuzzy didn't understand it. He looked at the ref and yelled something unintelligible. The crowd then started chanting "Fuzzy! Fuzzy! Fuzzy!". It made Fuzzy angrier. Fuzzy picked Chris up and rammed his head on the turnbuckle. Chris hit it and Fuzzy started punching him there. Fuzzy then whipped Griffin to the ropes. Chris came back and Fuzzy hit him with a spinebuster! 1... 2... Fuzzy broke it again, as the ref warned him.

"This guy doesn't need a ref, he needs a tamer!" Mr. Comanator said.

"I know, God, I wouldn't want to stop him from doing it!" said Desire.

"This guy will kill someone someday!" Sandy yelled. "I can feel it!"

Fuzzy yelled at the ref again as Bart tried to say something to the ref. Fuzzy stomped on Chris's arm. He kneed him in the face and kept punching him there. He picked Chris up and then hit him with a reverse Russian Leg Sweep. Chris just hit the ground. Bart tried to stop the match. He entered the ring and begged Fuzzy to stop. Fuzzy yelled at Bart. Fuzzy roared. Bart stopped him and looked at him in the eye. Fuzzy looked at Bart in a weird way. Chris got up. Bart tried to talk to him but he told Bart to stop. He turned around and Fuzzy suddenly picked him up! Fuzzy spun him around and hit the Dixie Killer! 1... 2... 3!

**"Here is your winner, Fuzzy Lumpkins!"**

Fuzzy raised his hands. He left the ring as Bart checked on Chris quickly.

"This beast is still undefeated." said Mr. Comanator. "Who will stop it?"

Chris got up by himself and held his back painfully.

"Too bad Chris didn't agree to stop the match." Desire said. "He was a fool."

"He just wanted to show people he got guts." said Sandy.

...

The camera switched to Mr. TV's office. He looked at some papers and then **Neji Hyugga** entered the office.

"There is something weird about my matches recently." Neji said.

"God... I need a secretary..." sighed TV.

"I didn't have a match last night... I don't have a match for tonight... How about next week?" asked Neji.

"Neji, leave me alone." TV said.

"No. No, I want to understand." Neji said. "Do you think I'm just no one? I'm one of your future stars. You won't be able to survive without me".

"Neji, please..." said TV.

"I swear, if you won't show me the respect that I deserve, it's gonna be hard." said Neji.

"I already have enough problems with Timmy, I don't need another man to try and annoy me." TV said.

"Annoy you?" Neji said. "Oh, no, this is gonna be even worse. I'm going to show you what I can do".

Neji left. Mr. TV held his head.

...

The cameras switched to Jimmy, Squidward and Krabs outside of Timmy's room. Ricky Monique was there.

"So, F-B-N," said Ricky. "We haven't heard from your champ all night long. We thought he will show his title tonight".

"Ricky, you don't know about showing off." said Jimmy. "No, Timmy didn't show off tonight, he sat with his title in his room. But next week will be different!"

"How?" Ricky asked.

"Next week," Squidward said. "We're going to throw a celebration in honor of the great WWT World Champion".

"A party? That sounds... Nice." said Ricky.

"Yes, a party." said Krabs. "And we'll show our appreciation for the leader of the F-B-N".

"Okay, but now we have the main event." Ricky said. "So..."

Suddenly, the door was opened. Timmy came out with his title around the waist. The crowd booed as Timmy looked emotionless.

"Timmy, can I..." Ricky asked.

Timmy just left. Ricky looked at him without words.

"This is the man who will define WWT from now on." said Jimmy.

"That's scary..." Sandy said.

"I know... But the main event is next!" Mr. Comanator said.

...

After the commercials, the cameras switched back to the ring.

**("Out Of My Way" by for Seether played)**

The crowd cheered wildly. Patrick came out. He raised his hands and walked to the ring.

"This tag team match is scheduled for one fall!" Allen Jacobs said. "Introducing first, from Bikini Bottom, Pacific Ocean, Patrick Star!" Jacobs said.

"Man, what a main event!" said Mr. Comanator. "If Patrick will get the win, he'll get the title shot!"

"Come on, stop dreaming!" Desire said. "Him and Gaara won't be able to put their egos aside!"

"They agreed to do so. I hope Patrick will get the title shot!" said Sandy.

**("Had Enough" by Breaking Benjamin played)**

The crowd kept cheering. Gaara came out. He looked at everything coldly and walked into the ring.

"His partner, from the Sand Village in Japan, Gaara Of The Desert!" said Jacobs.

"Gaara wants his revenge!" Mr. Comanator said. "He hates the F-B-N, he hates Timmy Turner!"

"Yeah, yeah!" said Desire. "Tell him to stop whining".

"The question is, can Gaara get the shot?" Sandy asked. "Many people think he does".

**("Master Of Puppets" by Metallica played)**

The crowd booed wildly as Kankuro came out. He looked at the ring and smiled.

"And their opponents!" Allen Jacobs said. "Introducing first, from the Sand Village in Japan, Kankuro!" Jacobs said.

"Kankuro lost to Gaara last night!" said Mr. Comanator. "Will he ditch Timmy?"

"He's not my first choice for a partner! But we'll have to live with it!" Desire said.

"You mean, Timmy will have to live with it." said Sandy.

**("See You Crawl" by Mercy Drive played)**

"And his partner, from Dimmsdale, California, he is the NEW WWT World Champion, Timmy Turner!" said Jacobs.

The crowd started booing even more. Timmy came out with his title around his waists. He walked to the ring without any emotion.

"This is the man!" Mr. Comanator said. "The new WWT World champion!"

"Who will laugh now?" said Desire. "The worst nightmare of WWT, can you beat him?"

"They need to if they want the title shot!" Sandy said.

Kankuro and Gaara opened the match as Timmy was on the apron. The Sand Siblings locked up and tried to push eachother to the corner. Kankuro pushed Gaara to the ropes and then broke it. They locked up again and Gaara locked Kankuro's head. Kankuro sent Gaara to the ropes and Gaara tackled him. They locked up again and Kankuro pushed Gaara to the corner. He elbowed him. Kankuro punched Gaara. Gaara started punching him back! Kankuro whipped Gaara to the ropes and tried a hiptoss but Gaara used a backslide. 1... 2... Kankuro kicked out. Kankuro punched Gaara and whipped him to the ropes. Gaara jumped above Kankuro and kicked him in the face! Kankuro rolled to the outside.

"Kankuro and Timmy are cowards!" said Mr. Comanator.

"They're not!" Desire said. "Timmy just knows his wrestling should be on special occasions, and Kankuro wants to regroup!"

"Both are afraid of Gaara, and Patrick still haven't enter the match!" said Sandy.

Kankuro came back to the ring and locked Gaara's head. Kankuro tagged Timmy. Gaara broke the headlock and looked at Timmy. Patrick tagged himself in as Gaara looked at him. Patrick entered the ring and Timmy kneed him. He punched Patrick and elbowed him in the head. He whipped Patrick to the ropes. Patrick reversed it, dodged Timmy and hit him with an Atomic Drop! Timmy turned around and Patrick hit a Manhattan drop! Patrick clotheslined Timmy to the mat. Patrick kept clotheslining Timmy. Kankuro entered and Patrick clotheslined him as well. Patrick raked Timmy's back! He punched Timmy and whipped him to the corner. He hit the Gutwrench Powerbomb! 1... 2... Timmy kicked out.

"We're seeing the champ in action!" Mr. Comanator said.

"Patrick raked his back! Is this your hero?" said Desire.

"It's just that Patrick is really angry!" Sandy said.

Patrick punched Timmy and took him down. He locked him in the Camel Clutch! Gaara looked at this. Patrick released it and jumped on Timmy's back. He tagged Gaara in and Gaara locked the Camel Clutch! This time, Gaara jumped on Timmy's back as Kankuro tried to interfere. Jason Smith stopped him. He tagged Patrick and Patrick locked the Camel Clutch again! Patrick tried to jump again but Timmy turned around and Patrick fell with his groin on Timmy's knees! Timmy kneed Patrick and tagged Kankuro. Kankuro punched Patrick and rammed his head on the turnbuckle. He tried it again but Patrick blocked it and punched him. Patrick rammed Kankuro's head in the turnbuckle!

"Man, this is great! This match is back and forth!" said Mr. Comanator.

"That is illegal, he raked his eye!" Desire said.

"Stop talking, let me watch it!" said Sandy.

Kankuro kneed Patrick and whipped him to the ropes. He then elbowed Patrick in the head. Jason Smith counted... 1... 2... Patrick kicked out. Kankuro punched Patrick and then tagged Timmy. Timmy punched Patrick and locked a front facelock. Gaara extended his head as Patrick tried to reach for it... Timmy kneed Gaara! He punched Patrick in the face. 1... 2... Patrick kicked out. He rammed Patrick in the turnbuckle and tagged Kankuro in. Kankuro hit a back suplex. He whipped Patrick to the ropes... Patrick tried a sunset flip! Kankuro tried to stop it but then Patrick managed to let go of Kankuro, and he tagged Gaara in!

"Oh my God, not looking good for Kankuro!" Mr. Comanator said.

"Okay, now you have to stop him!" said Desire.

"Go get him, Gaara!" Sandy said.

Gaara ran to the ropes and hit Kankuro with a forearm. Kankuro tagged Timmy in and Timmy jumped in. Gaara elbowed Timmy in the face! He headbutted Timmy in the face and then powerslammed him to the mat! He covered. 1... 2... Timmy kicked out. Gaara whipped Timmy to the ropes and then backdropped him to the mat! Gaara stomped on Timmy as the crowd cheered for him. He picked Timmy up and tried to hit a Sand Whip. Timmy managed to stop it and tried to tag Kankuro in. Kankuro left the apron. Timmy looked at him as Kankuro was about to leave. However, Patrick jumped on Kankuro with a double axe handle! They started brawling at ringside as Jason Smith tried to stop them!

"Kankuro is ditching Timmy! I knew it!" said Mr. Comanator.

Patrick won't let him go! He won't let him run away!" Desire said.

"Show him, Patrick! Show this coward!" said Sandy.

Patrick and Kankuro traded punches as Jason Smith tried to stop them. Gaara took Timmy and uppercut him in the face. Timmy held the ropes and Gaara punched him in the back. He then whipped Timmy to the ropes and hit him with a Lou Thesz Press! He punched Timmy for few seconds. Then he picked Timmy up. He hit the Sand Whip! He covered Timmy as the crowd counted for him, but Jason was still busy with Patrick and Kankuro! Suddenly, **Captain Youngblood **ran out from the crowd. He entered the ring. Gaara got up and turned around... **Pirate Clothesline**! Youngblood then put Timmy on top of Gaara. He ran away as Jason turned around. 1... 2... 3.

**"Here are your winners, Kankuro and Timmy Turner!"**

Timmy rolled out of the ring and took his title. He walked away.

"Timmy and Kankuro?" Mr. Comanator asked. "You mean Youngblood!"

"No, no, Timmy won it!" said Desire. "Which means Gaara and Patrick won't get the title shot this month!"

"It can't happen!" Sandy said. "If they won't get it, then who will?"

Suddenly Patrick punched Kankuro down and entered the ring. He tried to tell Jason Smith that Youngblood is the one who was resposible for that pinfall. He kept talking. Suddenly...

"Be careful, Patrick!" yelled Jason.

Kankuro punched Patrick in his back! He kept kicking him as Youngblood entered the ring and helped him. They kept hitting Patrick but then Gaara came with his cane! He hit Youngblood in the head with the cane! Gaara kept hitting him and then hit Kankuro with the cane as well! Patrick got up and threw Youngblood out of the ring. They punched eachother and Patrick clotheslined him to the crowd! Patrick kicked him as Gaara and Kankuro followed them.

"What is this, you have to stop those four!" yelled Mr. Comanator.

Patrick then threw Kankuro into a table. Gaara kept hitting Youngblood with the cane. They kept punching eachother. Youngblood took a picnic box and slammed it on Gaara's head! Kankuro and Patrick kept hitting eachother as Kankuro tried to choke Patrick with Gaara's cane. Youngblood tried to punch Gaara and Patrick managed to break free of Kankuro. He took a pack of ice from the box and hit Youngblood with it! Gaara punched Youngblood from the floor but Kankuro hit Patrick with the cane! They kept fighting.

"They're using everything they can, someone will get hurt!" Desire yelled.

Kankuro kept hitting Patrick with the cane and Gaara kicked Youngblood. He tackled Kankuro down and took the cane! He choked Kankuro with it. Patrick punched Kankuro's legs. Youngblood then hit Gaara with a trash can! Kankuro took a chair and hit Patrick in his head! Youngblood and Gaara kept fighting as Gaara tried to hit Youngblood's trash can with his cane. Patrick held his head and found a wooden board. He hit Kankuro in his head with the board! Kankuro was knocked down as Patrick choked him with the board!

"Where's the security?" asked Sandy. "They must be afraid of trying to stop that brawl!"

Youngblood threw the can at Gaara. Gaara hit it with his cane but Youngblood took a beer glass. He threw the beer at Gaara's eyes! Gaara couldn't see and Youngblood broke the glass on his head! Gaara fell down as Kankuro punched Patrick and took the wooden board off him. Kankuro hit Patrick with the board. Patrick tried to stop him and the Security finally came. They tried to stop it but each one of those four tried to break through and to hit his opponent.

"What a battle right here at Lafayette! They're using everything they can!" Mr. Comanator yelled. "Louisiana will never forget last night, and it will never forget tonight!"

The show ended as Gaara, Youngblood, Patrick and Kankuro tried to stop the security and to keep brawling.

* * *

**Quick results:**

Kappa Mikey def. Chouji Akimichi

Zaku Abumi def. Truman X

Rock Lee def. Skulker

Fuzzy Lumpkins def. Chris Griffin

Timmy Turner and Kankuro def. Gaara of the Desert and Patrick Star

* * *

**Card for Summer On The Beach:**

Naruto Uzumaki vs Eric Cartman

* * *

What a big brawl! What a development!

Wait, if both Gaara and Patrick won't get the title shot, and Mr. TV doesn't think Jake can beat Timmy, then who will fight Timmy at Summer On The Beach?

Please review.


	23. Appreciation Ceremony

Hey Guys!

Thank you for your warm words about the shows. I hope you're satisfied.

So, tonight Timmy will have an appreciation party. The question is, who will get the title shot at Summer on the Beach? It's not Gaara and it's not Patrick.

I only own my OC.

* * *

WWT Monday Night Program: August Week 2

You can see footages from last week.

"This tag team match is scheduled for one fall!" Allen Jacobs said.

"Timmy Turner will team up with Kankuro of the Desert. And if they will lose tonight in the tag team match, then the one who will get the pin will get the title shot at Summer on the Beach".

Patrick came out with Gaara. Both looked at eachother.

"If Patrick will get the win, he'll get the title shot!" said Mr. Comanator.

"The question is, can Gaara get the shot?" Sandy asked.

"Come on, stop dreaming!" Desire said. "Him and Gaara won't be able to put their egos aside!"

Timmy walked into the ring.

"This is the man!" Mr. Comanator said. "The new WWT World champion!"

"Who will laugh now?" said Desire. "The worst nightmare of WWT, can you beat him?"

"They need to if they want the title shot!" Sandy said.

Gaara punched Kankuro. Timmy kneed Patrick. Patrick raked Timmy's back! Both Gaara and Patrick locked a Camel Clutch on Timmy. They jumped at him, but Timmy got his knees up.

"This match is back and forth!" said Mr. Comanator.

Kankuro kneed Patrick and whipped him to the ropes. Patrick tried a sunset flip! Gaara ran to the ropes and hit Kankuro with a forearm. Timmy stopped the Sand Whip and tried to tag Kankuro in. Kankuro left the apron. Timmy looked at him as Kankuro was about to leave. However, Patrick jumped on Kankuro with a double axe handle! They started brawling at ringside as Jason Smith tried to stop them!

"Kankuro is ditching Timmy! I knew it!" said Mr. Comanator.

Gaara hit the Sand Whip! He covered Timmy as the crowd counted for him, but Jason was still busy with Patrick and Kankuro! Suddenly, **Captain Youngblood **ran out from the crowd. He entered the ring. Gaara got up and turned around... **Pirate Clothesline**! Youngblood then put Timmy on top of Gaara. He ran away as Jason turned around. 1... 2... 3.

**"Here are your winners, Kankuro and Timmy Turner!"**

"Timmy and Kankuro?" Mr. Comanator asked. "You mean Youngblood!"

"No, no, Timmy won it!" said Desire. "Which means Gaara and Patrick won't get the title shot this month!"

"It can't happen!" Sandy said. "If they won't get it, then who will?"

Gaara, Patrick, Kankuro and Youngblood kept brawling with eachother.

"Louisiana will never forget last night, and it will never forget tonight!"

...

"Across the Nation" by The Union Underground plays as the intro to WWT Monday Night Program, fireworks go off on top of the TVtron. You can see signs like "Naruto rocks!" or "Youngblood's an ass!".

"Welcome everyone to the Monday Night Program! We're live from the **Bi-Lo Center** at **Greenville,** **South Carolina**!" Mr. Comanator said. "I'm Mr. Comanator, they're Desire and Sandy Cheeks, and tonight the question is who will get the title shot at Timmy Turner!"

"Don't talk about Gaara and Patrick, talk about someone important!" said Desire. "Talk about Timmy Turner's appreciation party!"

"I can't believe we'll have to go through it!" Sandy said. "God, please!"

"Timmy is the champ." said Mr. Comanator. "That's his night!"

"Right." Desire said. "I got a feeling that tonight's gonna be a good night!"

"Please, don't sing." said Sandy. "It's already too hard".

**("It's My Life" by Bon Jovi played)**

The crowd cheered wildly.

"Let's get straight to action!" said Mr. Comanator.

"This match is scheduled for one fall!" said Allen Jacobs. "Introducing first, from the NYC, 'American Dragon', Jake Long!"

Jake came out. The crowd cheered for him as he looked intense. He signaled for the belt.

"This man wants his title back!" Mr. Comanator said. "He will start his journey back to the top tonight".

"Jake is the past." said Desire. "But Timmy is forever!"

"Well, Jake will try it tonight!" Sandy said. "As he said, he's not going to back down. This is not for the broken hearted!"

**("Bully" by Shinedown played)**

The crowd's cheers became enormous booing. Wolfgang came out, looking bored.

"And his opponent!" said Allen Jacobs. "From Hillwood, he is the Bully, Wolfgang!".

"This man is a big threat!" said Mr. Comanator. "We've seen him defeating Naruto although..."

"Although nothing, he has won! Plain and simple!" Desire said.

"Yeah, Cartman is very simple!" said Sandy. "Jake will shut him up".

Jake tried to tackle Wolfgang. Wolfgang dodged him and hit a back body drop. He pinned him. 1... 2... Jake kicked out. They locked up and Jake locked Wolfgang's head. He locked a chickenwing but Wolfgang went to his back. He punched him down and then dropped an elbow. He tried to lock a full nelson and Jake elbowed him in the head. Wolfgang stepped on Jake. Wolfgang picked Jake up and laughed. Jake punched Wolfgang in the gut! Wolfgang held his gut and Jake tried to punch him again. Wolfgang kneed him in the gut. Wolfgang hit a belly to belly suplex! Wolfgang kicked Jake in the head. He punched him and covered him. 1... 2... Jake kicked out.

"Jake suffers here." Mr. Comanator said.

"I know, he should've thought about that before he agreed to this match!" said Desire.

"Don't worry, Jake always has a comeback!" Sandy said.

Wolfgang kicked Jake in the head. He picked Jake up in a Suplex... Jake landed on his feet and then hit Wolfgang with an Enzuigiri! Jake covered. 1... 2... Wolfgang kicked out. Jake looked at Wolfgang as Wolfgang got up in shock. Jake told him to come at him. Wolfgang ran at him and Jake hit a drop toe hold! Wolfgang hit the mat as Jake tried to lock an STF. Wolfgang reached the ropes quickly as the ref told Jake to release it. Jake did release the hold and then played for the crowd. Wolfgang got up and turned around. Jake kicked him in the gut! He held him but then Wolfgang kicked him right in the nuts! The ref ordered for the bell to ring.

**"Here is your winner by disqualification, 'American Dragon' Jake Long!"** said Allen Jacobs.

The crowd booed wildly as Wolfgang looked at Jake and spat at him.

"Hey! You've got DQed!" said Mr. Comanator.

"Nah, Wolfgang doesn't care." Desire said. "Besides, Jake was way too aggressive."

"Aggressive? He wanted to prove himself again!" said Sandy. "Now Wolfgang got DQed!"

Wolfgang just shook his head and left the ring. Jake held his groin in pain.

...

The cameras switched to Ricky Monique and Youngblood. Youngblood looked angry.

"Youngblood, last week you've been involved in a match you had nothing to do it." Ricky said. "And you've got hit for that. So, why did you interfered in that match?"

"What you've just said?" asked Youngblood.

"That you've been involved in a match you had nothing to..." said Ricky.

"You're wrong." Youngblood said. "I've had everything to do with the match. I deserve the title shot at Timmy Turner. But a guy named Gaara came in and tried to stop me from getting it. Just like last year, when he took my title away".

"Yeah, I remember that." Ricky said.

"I remember that as well, and I have decided that I need to destroy Gaara." said Youngblood. "He is my former partner, but in the first chance he had, he stabbed me in the back. Gaara of the Desert, people here think that you should be the World champion. But I know what you really are. And that is a traitor".

"Come on, Youngblood." said Ricky. "It's pretty harsh, don't you think?"

"No, Ricky. That's not harsh." Youngblood said. "That is the truth. And you know what? That's why I'm challenging Gaara to a hardcore match at Summer on the Beach. If he will accept this, then we're going to see the Alliance of Extreme explodes with the better man coming up on top".

"The real better man. Do you think you're the real better man and not Gaara?" Ricky asked.

Youngblood looked at her. "You better don't talk to me like that. Don't talk to me like that EVER again. Or else...!"

Youngblood left.

...

The cameras switched to the ring. It was dark.

"Spotlight on me, please!" a very familiar voice said.

The spotlight came up... On **Kankuro**, who stood in the entrance crowd booed.

"Patrick Star, Patrick Star!" Kankuro said. "People here saw us brawling last week, trying to outperform eachother. Trying to get a title shot. The problem is, Patrick Star- That you have no claim to the WWT World Title".

The crowd kept booing.

"Think about it, Mr. Star, you've been the WWT World champion for... How long? One day? Two days? One hour? No... You've never held the WWT World title. While I held it two times before. Patrick, why do you think you got anything on me? You should stop dreaming and realize that while you've held the WWT Television championship for five times, that's the most you'll ever be. A midcarder. A guy that separates between guys like me and losers. That's right, you've defeated Spongebob before. I know that. But who is Spongebob Squarepants? Who is he? He's an overrated piece of crap, while I am the best WWT World champion that this company has ever seen!"

Kankuro smiled.

"So, Patrick, in order to prove it," Kankuro said. "I'm willing to fight against you at Summer on the Beach. Just to show you that while you think you can be so big... In the cold, hard reality... You're nothing".

Kankuro looked at the crowd.

"Actually... You're not nothing." said Kankuro. "You're a puppet".

He started laughing.

"What a speech from Kankuro!" Mr. Comanator said. "When we'll return, he will be in action!"

...

After the commercials, the cameras switched back to the ring. Kankuro was already there.

**("Master Of Puppets" by Metallica played)**

"This match is scheduled for one fall!" said Allen Jacobs. "Introducing first, from the Sand Village in Japan, Kankuro!".

"Kankuro had some tough words for Patrick!" said Mr. Comanator. "He scares me".

"Well, yeah, that loser, Jake Long, made him angry when he took his title!" Desire said.

"People should stop crying about titles that were lost!" said Sandy. "Jake doesn't cry. He is fighting for his status".

**("Crash" by Decyfer Down played)**

The crowd cheered. Snap came out of the curtain. Snap raised his hands.

"And his opponent," said Allen Jacobs. "From the Chalkzone, Snap!"

"Snap is beloved again!" Mr. Comanator said. "It's his return match".

"I don't like him anymore." said Desire. "Snap has became soft".

"Two former World champs." Sandy said. "It's going to be a good match".

Snap entered the ring and Kankuro started punching him! Snap punched back. He whipped him to the ropes and elbowed him down! Snap punched Kankuro to the corner and chopped him. He whipped him to the other corner and then hit a back body drop. Snap hit a forearm. 1... 2... Kankuro kicked out. Snap kept punching Kankuro and chopped him on the ropes. He whipped Kankuro to the ropes but Kankuro reversed it. Snap kicked Kankuro in the face! He ran at him and Kankuro tried to throw him to the outside. Snap landed on the apron. He climbed on the top turnbuckle and hit Kankuro with the missle dropkick! He covered. 1... 2... Kankuro kicked out.

"That's what you should expect from a former World champ like Snap!" said Mr. Comanator.

"And you should expect Kankuro won't fall to those tricks!" Desire said.

"We'll have to wait and see if it's true." said Sandy.

Snap punched Kankuro to the ropes and tried to whip him. Kankuro reversed it and dropped Snap on the ropes! Kankuro taunted Snap. They traded punches. Kankuro whipped Snap to the ropes and Snap dodged a clothesline. Kankuro hit Snap with a jumping high knee! He rammed Snap's head on the turnbuckle and tackled him. He whipped Snap to the ropes and then hit him with a spinning elbow! He covered. 1... 2... Snap kicked out. Kankuro punched Snap and then hit him with a vertical suplex. Kankuro ran to the ropes and dropped his knee on Snap's throat. Kankuro covered Snap. 1... 2... Snap kicked out again and Kankuro got angry.

"Kankuro is very angry right now!" Mr. Comanator said.

"Snap is annoying. So annoying!" said Desire.

"During the last year and a half we've said that and you've said we're wrong. Now you think he's annoying!" Sandy said.

Snap punched Kankuro to the ropes. He tried to whip him to the ropes but Kankuro reversed it and locked a sleeper hold. Snap started elbowing him and got out of it! He whipped Kankuro to the corner and ran... Kankuro kicked him in the face. Kankuro climbed on the top rope... Snap dropkicked him, crotching him on the turnbuckle... He hit an hurricanrana! Snap crawled and covered Kankuro. 1... 2... Kankuro kicked out! Snap held his head. He got up and then started punching Kankuro. He ran to the ropes and hit him with a forearm! Kankuro fell down. Snap then whipped Kankuro to the ropes... Kankuro kicked him and hit the Puppet Master! 1... 2... 3!

**"Here is your winner, Kankuro!"** Allen Jacobs said.

Kankuro raised his hands and then started attacking Snap in the ring. He kicked him as the ref tried to stop him.

"Hey! Leave him alone!" said Mr. Comanator. "You've won, Kankuro! That's it!"

"I think he's trying to send a message... Oh, look who's here!" Desire said.

**Patrick **ran to the ring to attack Kankuro! He started punching him as Kankuro tried to defend himself. Suddenly, **Cartman **walked into the ring. He punched Patrick in the back! Both him and Kankuro started stomping at Patrick as the crowd booed. Cartman then took the microphone.

"Do you think you've beated me at Summer on the Beach!?" Cartman yelled and kept kicking Patrick. "I'll show you! Tonight, you, and this piece of crap..." He kicked Snap as well. "Against me and Kankuro!"

Cartman and Kankuro left the ring.

"What? Snap and Kankuro will enter the ring once again!" said Sandy. "I can't believe it! We have to go for a commercials break!"

...

After the commercials, the cameras switched to Mikey, who looked at his title. Chouji entered his room.

"You've cheated last week!" Chouji said right from the start.

"Me?" Mikey asked.

"Yeah, don't play naive!" said Chouji. "You know I had my leg on the bottom rope, you've seen it!"

"Chouji, I didn't notice it." said Mikey. "I swear. I only noticed it when I saw the match afterwards".

"That's not fair." Chouji said. "I've came back to this promotion after my friend left, and now I need to deal with this crap!?"

"Chouji, please, settle down!" Mikey said.

"Of course they treat you like that..." another voice said.

**Neji **entered the room. He smirked.

"What are you doing here!?" asked Mikey.

"I'm here to laugh about how both of you don't know anything." Neji said. "Chouji, this promotion wants to break your spirit".

"It does not!" Mikey said.

"Wait a minute, Mikey." said Chouji. "Go on, Neji".

"That's the problem here." said Neji. "This promotion hates guys like us, and tries to deny us from our destiny. However, it won't succeed in doing so. Destiny cannot be stopped. You cannot stop talent. And people like us are the talent".

"Neji, Shikamaru has left because of other stuff." Mikey said. "Not because the WWT tried to break him. Now, can you get out of my room?"

Neji chuckled. "Think about it, Chouji... And you," he looked at Mikey. "You better be careful".

Neji went out of the room.

...

The cameras switched to Mr. TV's office. Jake was there.

"I want a rematch with Wolfgang!" said Jake. "So simple!"

"That's fine, Jake." said Mr. TV. "You will get your shot at Wolfgang. At Summer on the Beach, you and him are going to fight".

Jake smiled. "That's great." he said.

Jake then went out of the office. Mr. TV stretched himself. Suddenly, there was a knocking on the door.

"Come in!" TV said. He kept stretching himself.

"**Scared?**" the voice was heard.

TV stopped, got up and looked across the room. He saw Timmy Turner with his title belt. He looked at him.

"What's the matter?" Timmy asked. "Can't talk? Feel like someone managed to take your most prized possession? Shocked?"

TV looked at him. "Get out of my office." said TV.

"No." said Timmy. "I'm the one who rules this place. You're contenders, you're contenders are nothing right now. Who will get the title shot? Who? Sasquatch? Mikey? Truman? Norbert? Who?"

"I don't know." TV said. "But I won't rest until I'll find a #1 contender that will dethrone you..."

"And who will that be?" Timmy asked. "Who? No one. You know, that's the thing here. You can't accept that you're not in charge anymore!"

TV looked at him.

"And tonight, in my appreciation ceremony, you will see that." said Timmy. "I hope you'll enjoy".

Timmy smiled and went out of the office.

...

The cameras switched to the ring.

**("Tu Te Reconnaitras" by Anne Marie David played)**

The crowd booed. Fifi came out with her bottle of wine. She smiled cockily.

"This match is scheduled for one fall!" said Allen Jacobs. "Introducing first, from France, Fifi La Fume!"

"This song is really catchy!" said Mr. Comanator. Fifi is wrestling again."

"And it's against Temari." Desire said. "As we know, the company tries to break her and Chouji".

"That's a lie." said Sandy. "Stop listening to this".

**("Titanium" by Sia played)**

The crowd cheered widly. They waved signs that said "Welcome Back, Temari!". Temari came out and raised her hands.

"And her opponent," Allen Jacobs said. "From The Sand Village in Japan, Temari!"

"Really awesome!" said Mr. Comanator. "Temari is again in WWT!"

"Is this song saying something?" Desire said. "I don't know."

"It's really appropriate." said Sandy.

Temari played for the crowd and Fifi started punching her in the back. She kicked her and then choked her neck. Fifi stomped on her and then waited for her to get up. She hit her with a dropkick! She covered. 1... 2... Temari kicked out. Fifi picked Temari up and whipped her to the ropes. She tried to catch her but Temari hit a sunset flip. Fifi blocked it and pulled Temari. She kneed Temari in her head. She covered. 1... 2... Temari kicked out. Fifi locked Temari in a sleeper hold. Temari tried to fight it and Fifi pulled her down to the mat. Fifi kept locking Temari as Temari got up and tried to get out of hit. She hit a back suplex! However, Fifi kept holding her.

"Fifi doesn't let go!" Mr. Comanator said.

"Wow, I didn't know Fifi is such a submission expert!" said Desire.

"She's not." Sandy said. "She's holding for her life here".

Temari kept fighting the sleeper hold. She elbowed Fifi as Fifi kept holding it. Temari held Fifi and hit a snapmare... And that finally broke the hold! Temari tried to run at Fifi but Fifi kicked her in the face. Fifi tried to lock the sleeper hold once again but Temari kept trying to pervent it. She pushed Fifi to the corner. Temari ran to the corner and then hit a neckbreaker with the help of the corner! Both were down as the crowd cheered. Temari got up and Fifi tried to punch her. Temari punched her in the face! She kept blocking Fifi's punches and punched her in the face. Fifi kneed her and ran to the ropes... Temari hit the spinebuster! 1... 2... Fifi kicked out.

"Man, what a spinebuster!" said Mr. Comanator.

"Temari is really violent!" Desire said.

"Yeah, and I want to see Fifi getting hurt!" said Sandy.

Temari started chopping Fifi on the ropes. She whipped her to the ropes but Fifi reversed it. Fifi tried to clothesline her but Temari dodged it and kicked Fifi in the face! 1... 2... Fifi kicked out. Temari ran to the ropes and tried to elbow Fifi but Fifi moved. Fifi took a sip from her bottle of wine. She then tried to hit Temari with it but the ref took it away from her. The ref turned around as Temari got up. Fifi spat wine right on Temari's face! Temari held her eyes as Fifi picked her up and hit the Skunk Drop! Temari was on the mat as the ref turned around again. Fifi pulled Temari to the corner and then climbed on the ropes. She hit the Tricolor! 1... 2... 3!

**"Here is your winner, Fifi La Fume!"** Allen Jacobs said.

Fifi quickly rolled out of the ring. Temari held her head and eyes.

"I can't believe it, now Fifi got a pinfall victory over a three times champion!" said Mr. Comanator.

"Just like Neji said before." Desire said. "Chouji last week, Temari now- They're getting screwed!"

"Yeah, but it's not on purpose!" said Sandy. "They just have some bad luck!"

Temari argued with the ref.

...

The cameras switched to El Tigre. He waited on the outside of Mr. TV's office. Truman came out of the office.

"Well?" Tigre asked.

"I've got some bad news and some good news." said Truman.

"Give me that good news first." said Tigre.

"Okay." Truman said. "So... We got a chance to get the tag titles shot at Summer on the Beach!"

"Yeah!" Tigre said. "What about the bad news?"

"That because we've lost so much to the Sound Village team, they can get the title shot as well." said Truman. "So we'll have to beat them in order to get that match".

"Okay, we'll just have to get ready." said Tigre.

Someone then laughed. Kin and the Sound Village team came.

"To get ready for what? For another lose?" asked Kin. "You know, Tigre, I don't know how you call it on Mexico, but in Japan, we call people like you 'Bonkotsu'. You know what that means?"

"Ordinary person." Truman said.

"Someone who is not special." Zaku said. "And we are the best tag team in WWT. When we'll have the titles, we will prove it!"

"I'll wait for you to prove it, Basura!" said Tigre.

Dosu looked at Truman. "You better stop your partner before I'll destroy him. Have a good day".

Zaku, Dosu and Kin left. T-N-T looked at them.

...

The cameras switched to Bob Jones. He stood with Gaara.

"Gaara, we've heard what Youngblood had to say earlier about you!" said Jones. "What do you think about that?"

"Well, allow me to get this." Gaara said. "I've beated him for the title clean as a whistle, and he says that I stabbed him in the back? Really? Seriously?"

"Yeah, apparently." Jones said.

"So he's an idiot." said Gaara. "I'm the only man who stayed loyal to the fans this entire time, he turned his back on me not once, but twice. And he thinks I'll let him ruin my title shot? My revenge?"

Gaara looked at Bob Jones.

"I guess that Youngblood needs to be fixed." Gaara said. "And as you know, for fixing things, you need to break them first".

"I didn't know that." said Jones.

"So maybe I don't need to fix him at all." said Gaara. "Maybe I should just break him".

The crowd cheered. Gaara nodded and looked at the camera.

...

The cameras switched to Neji walking to the ring.

"Right after the commercials, Neji Hyugga will be in action! Don't go away!" said Sandy.

The cameras switched to commercials.

...

After the break, the cameras switched to the ring.

**("Eye Of The Tiger" by Survivor played)**

The crowd cheered. Tigre came out, air boxing. He raised his hands.

"This match scheduled for one fall!" said Allen Jacobs. "Introducing first, from Miracle City, Mexico, El Tigre!"

"The Eye Of The Tiger plays, you know what that means!" said Mr. Comanator. "Tigre is coming!"

"So you mean that the whipping boy is coming!" Desire said. "Yay!"

"You should stop calling him a whipping boy!" said Sandy. "He's T-N-T now!"

**("My Last Breath" by Evanescence played)**

The crowd started booing wildly. Neji came out. He stood on his position and walked to the ring.

"And his opponent!" said Allen Jacobs. "From Konoha Village in Japan, Neji Hyugga!".

"This man scares me sometimes." Mr. Comanator said. "He acts like a prophet!"

"Because he is." said Desire. "He's going to be the next big star!"

"Meanwhile, he did nothing big." Sandy said. "I wonder if he is that good."

Neji looked at Tigre from above. They locked up. Neji pushed Tigre to the corner and tried to punch him, only for Tigre to dodge him and push him and roll him up. 1... 2... Neji kicked out. They locked up again and Neji twisted Tigre's arm. Tigre twisted Neji's hand and locked his head. Neji pushed him to the corner and then hit him in the back with his forearm. He elbowed Tigre and then choked him on the ropes. The ref warned Neji and Neji broke it. Neji chopped Tigre. He chopped him again. Then he tried a chop but Tigre dodged it and started punching Neji! He tried to whip Neji but Neji reversed it. Tigre hit him with a snapmare and then dropkicked him in the back! 1... 2... Neji kicked out.

"I don't know, things are not looking so well for Neji right now." said Mr. Comanator.

"Oh, please, you're looking at what you want to look!" Desire said.

"We're looking at the truth." said Sandy. "He almost pinned him there!"

Tigre whipped Neji to the corner and ran at him. Neji picked him up. Neji then threw Tigre on the mat! Tigre held his arm. Neji stomped on Tigre in the ring and shook his head. He kicked Tigre's arm and Tigre yelled in pain. Neji then looked at Tigre's arm and locked an Armbar. Tigre yelled in pain as the ref checked for a submission. Tigre managed to crawl with his feet. He managed to put his other hand on the bottom rope as the ref told Neji to break the hold. Neji was angry and tried to twist Tigre's arm. Tigre kicked him in the face to the ropes, jumped above him and then hit him with a Monkey Flip! Tigre played for the crowd. However, Neji kicked him in the arm! Tigre kept holding it.

"Again, focusing on that arm!" Mr. Comanator said.

"That arm was hurt when Neji threw Tigre to the mat." said Desire.

"So this is the next big guy!" Sandy said. "A guy that taking advantages on injuries!"

Neji kept smashing Tigre's hand on the turnbuckle. He tried to kick it but Tigre blocked it with his legs. He hit headscissors! Neji fell down. Both were down, but Tigre tried to climb on the ropes. However, Neji punched him in there. Neji then picked Tigre up and threw him down to the mat! Tigre kept holding his hand. Neji covered. 1... 2... Tigre kicked out. Neji taunted the booing crowd. Neji picked Tigre up and looked at him. He dropped him down in a big backbreaker. Tigre yelled in pain. Neji looked at Tigre's hand again and then dropped his knee on it! Tigre yelled. Neji then picked Tigre up and put him in the position. He hit the Final Destination! He covered. 1... 2... 3!

**"Here is your winner, Neji Hyugga!"**

Neji got his hand raised. He looked at the crowd.

"And that's a victory for Neji." said Mr. Comanator. "What is he up to?"

Who knows?" Desire said. "Neji is a great talent, he has a bright future."

"Only time will tell what is Neji's plan!" said Sandy.

...

The camera switched to Snap, who got ready in the backstage. Patrick came to him.

"Ready, bro?" asked Patrick.

"Oh, I think I am!" Snap said.

"That's great." Patrick said. "Let's go".

Snap and Patrick started walking to the ring.

"There is the main event!" Mr. Comanator said.

...

**("Crash" by for Decyfer Down played)**

The crowd cheered. Snap, once again, came out of the curtain. He walked to the ring.

"This tag team match is scheduled for one fall!" Allen Jacobs said. "Introducing first, from the Chalkzone, Snap!" Jacobs said.

"We're seeing Snap again!" said Mr. Comanator. "This match stems from earlier tonight!"

"Snap is going to lose twice!" Desire said. "Great!"

"This time, it can be different! Snap won't be alone!" said Sandy.

**("Out Of My Way" by for Seether played)**

The crowd's cheering became even bigger. Patrick came out, looked at the crowd and walked to the ring.

"And his partner, from Bikini Bottom, Pacific Ocean, Patrick Star!" said Jacobs.

"Patrick is going to get his hands on Kankuro!" Mr. Comanator said. "Just like last week!"

"And just like last week," said Desire. "Kankuro will win".

"Kankuro and Patrick weren't involved in the fall last week." Sandy said. "It has nothing to do with this match".

**("Sex Bomb" by Tom Jones played)**

The crowd's cheers became booing as Cartman came out. He danced to the music.

"And their opponents!" Allen Jacobs said. "Introducing first, from South Park, Colorado, Eric Cartman!" Jacobs said.

"I hate this thing!" said Mr. Comanator. "Hate it!"

"Can I come back to you later to commentate this match?" Desire said.

"WATCH THE MATCH!" yelled Sandy.

Cartman took the microphone. "I want all of you Greenville Goofs to take a long look at how a real man is suppose to look!"

Cartman took his robe down and kept dancing to the music. The crowd chanted "Fat Boy! Fat Boy!"

**("Master Of Puppets" by Metallica played)**

"And his partner, from the Sand Village in Japan, Kankuro!" said Jacobs.

The crowd kept booing. Kankuro came out, smiling cockily.

"A former two times champ!" Mr. Comanator said. "We're seeing him again!"

"And he will win again!" said Desire. "Because he is the winner."

"Remember, Kankuro and Patrick will fight at Summer on the Beach." Sandy said.

Patrick and Cartman locked up. They tried to push eachother and Cartman pushed Patrick to the corner. He kneed Patrick and elbowed him in the head. Cartman tried to whip Patrick to the corner but Patrick reversed it and clotheslined him in the corner! He punched him and kicked him. Jason Smith told Patrick to stop it. Patrick whipped Cartman to the corner and ran at him. Cartman elbowed him and then ran and hit an avalanche at Patrick! Cartman jiggled. He punched Patrick and choked him on the ropes. He punched him, whipped him to the ropes but missed a clothesline. Patrick hit a jumping clothesline! He picked Cartman up and tagged Snap. He slammed Cartman and then dropped Snap on him! Jason counted. 1... 2... Cartman kicked out.

"So much action in this match!" said Mr. Comanator.

"How dare he stopped Cartman in the middle of his dance!" Desire said. "I mean, dancing is Cartman's life!"

"And Cartman's dancing is our death." said Sandy.

Snap kicked Cartman. He kept kicking him in the legs until Cartman fell down and then hit him with a legdrop. Jason Smith counted. 1... 2... Cartman kicked out again. Snap kept kicking him and tackled him in the corner. He then tried it again but Cartman tackled him down! 1... 2... Snap kicked out. Cartman tagged Kankuro in. Kankuro put Snap in the corner and kicked him. He then choked Snap on the ropes, and as Jason told him to break that, Kankuro punched Snap. Kankuro whipped Snap to the ropes but Snap jumped above him. Snap dropkicked him! Kankuro got up and tried to clothesline Snap, but Snap dodged and hit an Enzuigiri at Kankuro! 1... 2... Kankuro kicked out of it.

"Wow, look at what Snap is doing there!" Mr. Comanator said.

"Embarrassing himself while he's trying to fight one of the best?" said Desire.

"Meanwhile, only Kankuro is getting embarrassed!" Sandy said.

Snap tried to whip Kankuro to the ropes and Kankuro reversed it. Kankuro missed a clothesline but connected with a high knee at Snap. He covered. 1... 2... Snap kicked out. Kankuro tagged Cartman in and Cartman strutted. He kicked Snap in the face. He punched Snap. Then he started hitting him with short-arm clotheslines! After three clotheslines, he covered. 1... 2... Patrick broke it. Cartman elbowed Snap. He tagged Kankuro back in. Kankuro elbowed Snap and held his leg. Snap suddenly got up. He tried to hit him with an Enzuigiri. Kankuro dodged it but Snap hit him with another kick! Now both were down. Both crawled towards their partners. Kankuro tagged Cartman in and Snap tagged Patrick!

"Snap got the tag!" said Mr. Comanator.

"Oh, no! Not that idiot!" Desire said.

"Patrick is going to destroy him!" said Sandy.

Patrick entered the ring and clotheslined Cartman. He whipped Cartman to the ropes and hit him with a big boot! Kankuro entered the ring and Patrick big booted him as well. Cartman got up and Patrick picked him up. He hit him with a sidewalk slam! Kankuro got up and Patrick clotheslined him out of the ring. Patrick then climbed on the top rope. He hit Cartman with a flying clothesline! He tagged Snap and Snap tried to hit an elbow drop. Cartman moved out of the way! He clotheslined Patrick to the outside where Kankuro whipped him to the ringpost! Patrick was knocked down. He started bleeding as Kankuro tagged himself in.

"I can't believe it, Kankuro is just heinous!" Mr. Comanator said.

"Stop crying for Patrick!" said Desire.

"It's up to Snap!" Sandy said.

Kankuro punched Snap. Snap suddenly blocked the punch and started punching back! He whipped Kankuro to the ropes and then hit the back body drop. Cartman, meanwhile, tried to sweet talk with some ladies. He turned around... Patrick hit him with a Pat Gore! Patrick was bleeding. Snap played for the crowd and climbed on the second rope. He hit Kankuro with the elbow drop! He covered. 1... 2... Kankuro kicked out. Patrick tried to enter the ring but Kankuro punched him right in his head, making Patrick to fall down. Kankuro kept trying to hit Patrick but Jason stopped it. Snap kicked Kankuro in the gut! He hit the Snappy Bomb! 1... 2... 3!

**"Here are your winners, Patrick Star and Snap!"**

"Snap has done it! He pinned Kankuro!" said Mr. Comanator.

"Not fair, Jason and Patrick distracted Kankuro!" Desire said.

"If so, Kankuro should work on his attention span!" said Sandy.

Kankuro yelled at Jason Smith as Patrick and Snap left the ring. A bloody Patrick raised Snap's hand. The crowd cheered. Cartman was on the outside, not really aware of anything.

"Man, that was a really good match!" Mr. Comanator said. "But Kankuro is angry!"

"He's angry with a good reason!" said Desire. "Patrick had nothing to do in the ring, he had nothing to do with this match..."

"You win some, you lose some!" Sandy said. "And on Kankuro's case, it happens on the same night!"

...

The cameras switched to Jimmy, Squidward, Krabs, Youngblood and Skulker outside of Timmy's room.

"That's it, it's time!" Jimmy said.

The door was opened. Timmy came out of his room with his title as the crowd booed.

"Great." Timmy said. "It's my time".

Timmy started walking to the ring. Jimmy talked to Skulker.

"Bring the cake when we'll tell you!" said Jimmy. Him, Krabs, Squidward and Youngblood went to the ring.

"When we'll come back, Timmy's appreciation ceremony!" Mr. Comanator said.

...

After the commercials, the cameras switched back to the ring. Jimmy, Youngblood, Krabs and Squidward stood in the ring as Squidward and Krabs raised their titles. The ring was decorated in pink and blue baloons.

"Ladies and gentlemen," Jimmy started. The crowd booed wildly. "I ask you to be silent, we won't start until there will be silence!"

The crowd kept booing. Jimmy shook his head. "Ladies and gentlemen, don't be jealous. That's right, not everyone can be in the F-B-N. Not everyone can be successful like us, but that's not a reason to hate us".

The crowd kept booing.

"Jimmy, that's not it..." said Mr. Comanator.

"Alright then, we'll try and do the ceremony regardless." Jimmy said. "Well then, we've gathered here today in order to hold a tribute for one man who had a dream. He wanted to be the best in his profession. He wanted to end a tyranny. He wanted to be the WWT World Champion. And for the past eight days, that's what he is. So tonight, we'll tell him how much we love him".

Jimmy looked at the crowd.

"Ladies and gentlemen, with pleasure, I introduce to you," Jimmy said. "The WWT World champion... The Star, Timmy Turner!"

**("See You Crawl" by Mercy Drive played)**

The crowd booed wildly. Timmy came out with his title around his waists. He looked at everyone as the F-B-N clapped for him. He then entered the ring.

"Finally, there he is!" Desire said. "The man who holds the title, Timmy Turner!"

"The most hated man in WWT." said Sandy.

Timmy raised his title as Jimmy gave him the microphone.

"Thank you." Timmy said as the crowd kept booing. "You people deserve a lot less. You don't deserve to see this celebration. However, because I'm so generous, I'm willing to do this celebration with you".

The crowd booed heavily.

"Yeah, really." Timmy said. "I mean, you people hate my guts. You think I'm the worse thing to ever happen to WWT. However, each and every night I'm proving that I'm the best wrestler in WWT by entering this ring and putting on a 5 star classic. It happened last week, it happened when I won the King of the WWT tournament, it happened when I won this title... It happens every time. And yet- No one thinks I'm good for WWT!"

The crowd started chanting "Timmy Sucks". Timmy ignored it.

"People, you do not know nothing about business." Timmy said. "In one month, I made everyone be afraid of the F-B-N. In one month, I've became both the King and the champ, dethroning the former king and champ, Jake Long, and I can assure you this piece of crap will have to work hard in order to get a title shot!"

The crowd chanted "Dragon! Dragon".

"He's not here." Timmy said. "No. Now, Gaara won't get the title shot and Patrick won't get it either. Then who will get the title shot? I don't know. But whether it will be someone big or someone small, someone good or someone bad, I will beat him. Because that's what I am- Timmy Turner, the WWT World Heavyweight champion!"

The crowd booed as Timmy raised his title. Jimmy took the microphone.

"And now, for the celebration!" Jimmy said. "Skulker, the cake!"

The crowd booed. A carnival music played, as the entire F-B-N (Except for Timmy, who just stood there coldly) clapped. They waited for the cake.

"Skulker?" asked Jimmy. "Skulker?"

He turned to face Youngblood.

"Your bodyguard is not the smartest of them all, right?" he asked.

"Skulker, now!" Youngblood said. "We haven't got all day!"

They kept waiting.

"Skulker?" Jimmy asked.

The cameras switched to the backstage. You could see a smashed cake as someone layed between the ruins of the cake.

"Skulker!" said Youngblood.

Skulker layed on the smashed cake. He was knocked out.

"Okay, who did this?" asked Jimmy. "Who did this? Who attacked Skulker?"

Jimmy looked around. Timmy took the microphone.

"Whoever did this... If you want some of the champ, you better come and get it." he said.

Suddenly, Skulker turned around, and you could see something on his back.

"What!?" asked Mr. Comanator in shock.

On Skulker's back, sprayed in black, were the words **"Revenge"**. The crowd was shocked.

"A black... Spray?" Desire asked.

The F-B-N talked with eachother. They were scared. Timmy looked at the ring ramp angrily.

**("Breaking The Law" by Stryper played)**

The crowd waited to see who is it.

"No way..." said Sandy. "No way!"

The crowd then cheered. **Danny Phantom **came out of the curtain and looked at the ring. Timmy told him to come at him.

**"DANNY PHANTOM!?"** asked Mr. Comanator in shock.

Jimmy quickly ran into the ring ramp. He tried to argue with Danny. However, Danny choked him.

"No! What is this!?" Desire asked.

Danny then picked Jimmy up. He pointed at Timmy who looked at this.

"What the hell..." asked Sandy.

Danny hit Jimmy with the Ghost Slam! He looked at Timmy in the ring. Then he nodded as his new theme music was played.

"The appreciation ceremony was ruined!" Mr. Comanator yelled. "It was ruined, and by none other then Danny Phantom! Greenville, you've just witnessed history in the making!"

The show ended as Timmy looked at Danny, who was standing above Jimmy.

* * *

**Quick results:**

Jake Long def. Wolfgang by DQ

Kankuro def. Snap

Fifi La Fume def. Temari

Neji Hyugga def. El Tigre

Patrick Star and Snap def. Kankuro and Eric Cartman

* * *

**Card for Summer On The Beach:**

Naruto Uzumaki vs Eric Cartman

Wolfgang vs Jake Long

**Hardcore match:** Gaara vs Captain Youngblood

Kankuro vs Patrick Star

* * *

Bet you didn't see that coming!

Danny is back! And he has revenge on his mind! Can anyone stop him?

Please review.


	24. The Enemy of My Enemy

Danny Phantom!?

Sorry, guys, I'm just really shocked that of all people, the man who crushed Timmy's appreciation party is... Danny Phantom!?

Oops, sorry. Well, what do we have tonight? I'm guessing that we'll hear some words from... Danny Phantom!?

I only own my OC.

* * *

WWT Monday Night Program: August Week 3

You can see footages from last week.

"Ladies and gentlemen, with pleasure, I introduce to you," Jimmy said. "The WWT World champion... The Star, Timmy Turner!"

Timmy came out with his title around his waists. He looked at everyone as the F-B-N clapped for him. He then entered the ring.

"Finally, there he is!" Desire said. "The man who holds the title, Timmy Turner!"

Timmy looked at the crowd. "You don't deserve to see this celebration. However, because I'm so generous, I'm willing to do this celebration with you".

You can see Timmy hitting people with his Timmy Star.

"In one month, I made everyone be afraid of the F-B-N." You can see the F-B-N attacking people. "In one month, I've became both the King and the champ, dethroning the former king and champ, Jake Long," it switched to Timmy becoming the king and then raising his title.

"Gaara won't get the title shot and Patrick won't get it either." You can see Timmy pinning them in the tag match. "Then who will get the title shot? I don't know. But whether it will be someone big or someone small, someone good or someone bad, I will beat him. Because that's what I am- Timmy Turner, the WWT World Heavyweight champion!"

"And now, for the celebration!" Jimmy said. "Skulker, the cake!"

They kept waiting.

"Skulker?" Jimmy asked.

The cameras switched to the backstage. You could see a smashed cake as someone layed between the ruins of the cake.

"Skulker!" said Youngblood.

Skulker layed on the smashed cake. He was knocked out.

"Whoever did this... If you want some of the champ, you better come and get it." he said.

Suddenly, Skulker turned around, and you could see something on his back. On Skulker's back, sprayed in black, were the words **"Revenge"**. The crowd was shocked.

"A black... Spray?" Desire asked.

**("Breaking The Law" by Stryper played)**

The crowd then cheered. **Danny Phantom **came out of the curtain and looked at the ring. Timmy told him to come at him.

**"DANNY PHANTOM!?"** asked Mr. Comanator in shock.

Jimmy quickly ran into the ring ramp. He tried to argue with Danny. However, Danny choked him.

"No! What is this!?" Desire asked.

Danny then picked Jimmy up. He pointed at Timmy who looked at this.

"What the hell..." asked Sandy.

Danny hit Jimmy with the Ghost Slam! He looked at Timmy in the ring. Then he nodded as his new theme music was played.

"The appreciation ceremony was ruined!" Mr. Comanator yelled. "It was ruined, and by none other then Danny Phantom! Greenville, you've just witnessed history in the making!"

Danny looked at Timmy from the ring ramp.

...

"Across the Nation" by The Union Underground plays as the intro to WWT Monday Night Program, fireworks go off on top of the TVtron. You can see signs like "The Phantom's Revenge!" or "T-N-T madness!".

"Welcome everyone to the Monday Night Program! We're live from the **Freeman Coliseum** at **San Antonio,** **Texas**!" Mr. Comanator said. "I'm Mr. Comanator, that's Desire, but now...!"

Allen Jacobs looked at the crowd. "Ladies and gentlemen... Sandy Cheeks!"

**("The Good, The Bad and the Ugly theme" by Ennio Morricone played)**

The crowd cheered wildly as Sandy entered the arena. She wore a cowgirl outfit and a cowboy hat.

"There she is, hometown girl!" Mr. Comanator said.

"How much ego can a girl have?" asked Desire as Sandy sat down. "You couldn't resist that, huh?"

"The greatest texan theme ever!" Sandy said. "Now I'm ready for the show!"

"Well, tonight, we'll have a #1 contenders tag match between T-N-T and Team Sound Village!" said Mr. Comanator. "And a #1 contender Womens match between Roll and Lydia!"

"Yeah, and I hope everything will be solved tonight." Desire said. "Lydia needs another shot".

"But the most important thing is Danny Phantom." said Sandy. "He came back last week! Why?"

**("Paint It Black" by The Rolling Stones played)**

The crowd kept cheering. Mr. TV came out and walked to the ring. He looked a little nervous.

"Ladies and gentlemen," Allen Jacobs said. "Please welcome Mr. TV!"

"Yeah, that's the boss." Mr. Comanator said. "Why is he here?"

"Why is he taking time from talents like Timmy and Neji?" asked Desire. "Who knows!"

"He must have something that he wants to address." Sandy said.

TV looked at the crowd. He waited for them to settle down.

"Well then, things are not really in my favor, right?" asked Mr. TV. "I wanted Patrick or Gaara to get the title shot. I wanted a loyal man as a champ. I wanted someone to save me from this nightmare holding the WWT World title, who's name is Timmy Turner".

The crowd booed for that name.

"Yeah, the champ." said Mr. Comanator.

"So, last week I've found out something weird". TV said. "I watched the ceremony and was shocked to find out who will ruin it. It was obvious that someone will ruin it, it always happens. But the problem was that no one, and I mean no one, expected this man to ruin the ceremony. You know who I'm talking about. And I know he's here".

The crowd started chanting "Danny! Danny! Danny!".

"I didn't thought I'll ever say that." TV said. "But I have to. I invite him to this ring. Danny Phantom!"

The crowd waited.

"Come on, you traitor!" Desire said.

**("Breaking The Law" by Stryper played)**

The crowd cheered, but this time it was more then the previous two times. Danny came out, wearing black sunglasses and a black jacket. He walked into the ring.

"I never thought I'll see the day where this crowd will cheer again for Danny Phantom." said Sandy.

Danny looked at Mr. TV in the ring.

"So," asked Mr. TV. "Here we are right here in the ring. Do you want to say anything? Do you want to address anyone?"

Danny took the microphone. It looked like he was going to talk... Only that he threw the microphone down. He shook his head and tried to leave.

"Wait, Danny," Mr. TV picked the microphone up. "I know what you want".

Danny stopped and looked at TV.

"We all know that." Mr. Comanator said.

"You want Timmy Turner, right?" asked Mr. TV.

The crowd cheered at that. Danny came back into the ring.

"I can give him to you." TV said. "I can do it. I can make it, Summer on the Beach, Danny Phantom, Timmy Turner, WWT World Title! I can do that!"

Danny just stared at TV.

"You want him, don't you?" asked TV. "You want to get your revenge on the guy who made you lose everything. Your F-B-N, your status, your title! You want that!"

TV kept looking at Danny.

"Can't he say anything?" Desire asked.

Danny got closer to Mr. TV and whispered something in his ear. TV looked at him.

"What was that?" asked Sandy.

**"You want Naruto tonight?"** asked Mr. TV. The crowd cheered wildly. "Why? What about Timmy?"

Danny took his sunglasses down and stared into TV's eyes. He looked cold, and his eyes were glowing green.

"You know what, Phantom, I don't care." TV said. "You will get Naruto tonight, but I will book the main event for Summer on the Beach. I need to. And you wanna know why?"

TV got closer to Danny.

"Because no matter how much I hate you," he whispered. "I hate Turner even more. And you... You will destroy Turner for me. Because you hate him too. My enemy's enemy is my friend, Phantom! I hope you think so as well".

TV left the ring as Danny kept looking at him, just looking dead.

"What's now for Danny?" Mr. Comanator asked.

"Trying to ruin Timmy's life." said Desire. "Sounds like him!"

"Mr. TV's right in here." Sandy said. "The enemy of my enemy is my friend!"

...

The cameras switched to the F-B-N's locker room. Jimmy held his neck and Squidward and Krabs held their titles. The three of them watched all of it.

"I can't believe it, I just can't... Ow... Believe it!" Jimmy said. "We got rid of him for good! He can't come back after that!"

"But he did, Jim." said Squidward. "This man scares me. What has he become?"

"Not good for us." said Jimmy. "Not good for us".

"You know what else isn't good for us?" Krabs asked. "That tag team #1 contenders match, that makes me angry".

"Yeah, the whipping boys?" Squidward asked. "Please!"

"Actually, guys, it's T-N-T now." said Jimmy. "And it's a very fitting name. Wanna know why?"

"Why?" asked Krabs.

"Because they will destroy themselfs, just like a real dynamite." Jimmy said. "You shouldn't play with dynamite".

...

The cameras switched back to the ring.

**("TNT" by AC/DC played)**

"This #1 contenders tag team match is scheduled for one fall!" said Allen Jacobs. "Introducing first, the team of El Tigre and Truman X, T-N-T!"

Truman and Tigre came out, clapping. They shook the fans's hands. The crowd cheered.

"The crowd is on their feet!" Mr. Comanator said. "#1 contenders match".

"Whipping Boys are here!" said Desire. "But Jimmy said why they are T-N-T."

"But you know," Sandy said. "When T-N-T explodes, it kills people!"

**("The Sound Of Madness" by Shinedown played)**

The crowd booed right away. Zaku, Dosu and Kin (Waving the Sound flag) came out.

"And their opponents!" said Allen Jacobs. "Accompanied by Kin Tsuchi, from the Sound Village in Japan, Zaku Abumi, Dosu Kinuta, Team Sound Village!"

"Those two already defeated T-N-T!" said Mr. Comanator. "Can they do it again?"

"Them against Squidward and Krabs sounds interesting!" Desire said.

"Well, they'll have to win here first." said Sandy. "And I mean cleanly".

Zaku taunted Truman. Truman kicked him but Zaku moved to the corner. They locked up and Zaku pushed Truman to the corner. Zaku tried to slap Truman but Truman slapped him back. They locked up and Zaku took him down with a headlock. Truman locked Zaku's head with his legs. Both jumped to their feet and locked up again. Zaku locked Truman's head and locked a chicken wing. Truman held Zaku's neck, jumped up and took him down! He ran to the ropes, dodged Zaku and hit a dropkick! He hit an armdrag and twisted Zaku's arm. He tagged Tigre, they whipped Zaku to the ropes and hit a double back body drop! Tigre covered. 1... 2... Zaku kicked out.

"Truman and Tigre are doing their fast style." Mr. Comanator said.

"They tried it before and it didn't work!" said Desire.

"But tonight they won't be fooled!" Sandy said.

Tigre tried to twist Zaku's hand but Zaku kneed him. Zaku punched Tigre and tagged Dosu in. Dosu ran at Tigre but Tigre hit the Manhattan drop! Tigre played for the crowd but Zaku entered the ring and hit him with a bulldog! Zaku went to the outside as Dosu covered. 1... 2... Tigre kicked out. Dosu slammed Tigre. Dosu kneed Tigre and tagged Zaku back in. Dosu held Tigre and Zaku kicked him. Truman tried to interfere but the ref stopped him and Team Sound Village punched Tigre as Kin cheered them. Dosu hit a snap suplex. He punched Truman! Truman tried to interfere but once again, the ref stopped him as Zaku attacked Tigre. Zaku hit a gutwrench powerbomb! 1... 2... Tigre kicked out.

"But they didn't even tagged!" protested Mr. Comanator.

"A fast match." Desire said. "Don't care."

"Yeah, those are suppose to be wrestling experts!" said Sandy. "They are nothing more then two cheaters!"

Zaku hit Tigre with a snapmare and kicked Tigre in the face. Zaku locked Tigre and Tigre tried to reach for Truman's hand. Dosu distracted the ref as Truman tagged in, and the ref stopped Truman yet again! Dosu threw Zaku at Tigre. 1... 2... Tigre kicked out. Zaku tried to hit him with an elbow drop... Tigre moved out of the way! Tigre tagged Truman in and Truman hit a springboard dropkick! He dropkicked Dosu and then punched Zaku. He whipped Zaku to the ropes and hit a flying knee! Dosu and Tigre brawled outside the ring as the ref was distracted. Kin tried to hit Truman with the flag but Truman stopped her and snatched the flag. He hit Zaku with the flag and threw it away! He covered. 1... 2... 3!

**"Here are your winners and #1 contenders, T-N-T!"** said Allen Jacobs.

The crowd cheered as Truman stood up and got his hand raised. Tigre joined him at the ring and celebrated with him.

"T-N-T are heading for Summer on the Beach!" Mr. Comanator said.

"Where's the instant replay?" asked Desire. "They used the flag!"

"After so much cheating from the Sound Village team, now it's finally time for T-N-T to get even!" Sandy said. "But can they defeat Squidward and Krabs?"

Truman and Tigre hugged eachother in the ring ramp and raised eachother's hand.

...

The cameras switched to Eric Cartman in the backstage. He wore his robe and tried to convince a photographer to do something.

"Please, please, pretty please?" asked Cartman.

"Eric, no, and it's final." the photographer said.

"Take a picture of me in my new "Do me" underwear!" Cartman said.

"I won't, because people will sue us for trying convincing them to commit a crime!" said the photographer.

"What crime?" asked Cartman.

"Never mind, it's final." The photographer said.

"So what, you'll go and take a picture of Naruto?" Cartman asked. "That out of shape ugliness? What's the matter with you people those days?"

Naruto came from behind Cartman. He looked at him.

"That ugliness is the worse, I'm the best!" Cartman said. Cartman moved but Naruto moved so he was still behind Cartman.

"If this idiot would've come here, I would've kicked his ass, and won't wait until Summer on the Beach!" said Cartman. The photographer pointed behind Cartman.

"What?" Cartman said and turned around. Naruto jumped so he was still behind Cartman. "Come on, man, don't try scare me. You know,"

Cartman turned around, only this time, Naruto didn't turned around. "If that idiot Naruto will... Ah!"

Naruto clothelined Cartman! He kept punching him and kicked him. The security came down to try and separate between them. Naruto then took the rob and started choking Cartman with it! Naruto let go of Cartman and left the area.

"Cartman got destroyed by Naruto!" Mr. Comanator said.

"It's not fair, totally unfair!" said Desire. "He's a coward!"

"Well, we'll go for the commercials, but before that, we'll hear some words from a very special guy in a very special place!" Sandy said.

...

The cameras switched to a video. You can see the Mexican flag waving high above a field. **Zim and Misty** stood at the field.

"WWT fans, this man is learning fast!" Misty said. "He's here, taking on every masked wrestler that this filthy country has, and taking away their masks! It's so obvious that no one can beat him".

"The real king is right here, across the border!" Zim said. "I'm fighting bunch of Mexicans who don't know their rights off their lefts, seeing changes in the F-B-N! Well then, Timmy, bro, I support you, and I hope you'll crush Danny Phantom when you'll face him, because we all know that he's the cancer that has to be stopped! You know, in Mexico, most matches are six men tags, so troubles come in three. Patrick, Gaara, Danny. Those are the troubles. F-B-N, just like I managed to destroy three people in those six men tag matches, you need to destroy those people. We are just superior, because we're nicktoons. Real nicktoons, unlike Danny and Patrick. And I'm superior here because I'm an american fighting against mexicans!"

"The mexicans are pathetic!" said Misty. "This country is losing in the olympics, it lost to the US in wars, it loses to Brazil in being the improtant country at South America, and now, they will lose to the US in Wrestling too!"

"Yeah, Misty, it's just like this!" said Zim. "We are the king and queen, but not the king and queen of the WWT, WWT belongs to Timmy. We are the king and queen of Mexico. El rey, y la reina, de Mexico".

Misty looked at the camera. She spat the mist on the camera as it went for commercials.

...

After the commercials, the cameras switched back to the ring.

**("Reckless Youth" by Pillar played)**

Bart came out. The crowd cheered for him. Chris Griffin came out with him.

"This match is scheduled for one fall!" said Allen Jacobs. "Introducing first, accompanied by Chris Griffin, from Springfield, Oregon, Bart Simpson!"

"Bart will be in action tonight!" said Mr. Comanator. "And he's going to face another rising star".

"A real rising star! Neji Hyugga!" Desire said.

"We're going to learn who's the real rising star!" said Sandy. "And both have intentions".

**("My Last Breath" by Evanescence played)**

The crowd booed as the music started. Neji came out and stood in his position. He then walked to the ring.

"And his opponent," said Allen Jacobs. "From Konoha Village in Japan, Neji Hyugga!"

"This man wants to rise!" Mr. Comanator said. "He wants to win".

"He wants to prove us something." said Desire. "That we can't control destiny. We can't stop it".

"We are the ones who control in our destiny!" Sandy said. "Stop with this bullcrap".

Neji started punching Bart in the corner. He punched him down and started kicking him in the bottom rope. Bart tried to get up and Neji punched him in the back. Neji tried to whip Bart to the ropes but Bart reversed it and whipped Neji to the ropes. Neji slided under Bart's legs and stood behind him, but Bart turned around and started punching Neji in his head. Bart played for the crowd a little bit and then punched Neji off his feet! He ran to the ropes and then dropped his knee on Neji. Bart covered Neji and the ref counted. 1... 2... Neji kicked out. Bart whipped Neji to the corner but Neji jumped on the corner and landed on his feet. He moved as Bart ran at him and Bart hit the corner!

"Neji is athletic. We can see that." said Mr. Comanator.

"Yeah, he is great, I told you, he is the future!" Desire said.

"He is a great wrestler, but he's an ass." said Sandy.

Neji took Bart and choked him on the ropes. Chris Griffin yelled at Neji and Neji flipped him off. Neji ran to the ropes and jumped at Bart's head with his legs. Neji took Bart's head and punched him. Neji took Bart and gave him a headlock on the ropes. He punched him and headbutted him. Neji held Bart and hit a gutwrench powerbomb! Neji then climbed on the top rope. He waited for Bart to get up and hit a missile dropkick! He covered. 1... 2... Bart kicked out. Neji argued with the ref. Neji locked Bart's head in the middle of the ring. Bart started elbowing him and ran to the ropes. Neji tried a clothesline but Bart dodged it and came back at him... Neji locked his head in a sleeper.

"Now it's a sleeper hold!" Mr. Comanator said.

"You can see right here how Neji is a good wrestler!" said Desire.

"But you know that Bart has a big heart and he is courageous!" Sandy said.

Bart quickly started to get up. Neji tried to tighten the hold and Bart elbowed him. He broke free of it! Neji tried to punch Bart but Bart just became more angry. Bart chopped Neji down! He punched Neji and ran to the ropes. He hit a shoulder tackle! Bart did a crotch chop and then ran at Neji with a tomahawk chop! 1... 2... Neji kicked out. Bart tried to whip Neji to the corner but Neji reversed it. Bart hit the corner and Neji clotheslined him there. Neji then catched Bart and hit a german suplex! Chris Griffin tried to cheer Bart from the outside but Neji just picked Bart up and berated him. Neji hit the Final Destination! He covered Bart quickly. 1... 2... 3!

**"Here is your winner, Neji Hyugga!"** Allen Jacobs said.

Neji got his hand raised. The crowd booed for him.

"Neji keeps proving himself!" said Mr. Comanator. "What does he want?"

"He wants to be recognize, it's pretty obvious." Desire said. "And the thing is that..."

**("Sweet Home Alabama" by Kid Rock played)**

The crowd cheered as the music sounded. Fuzzy came out, looking peaceful. The texan crowd waved stars and bars flags.

"Oh no..." said Sandy. "I wanted to know how Texas will respond to him but this is insane! This guy is so over here in the south!"

Fuzzy entered the ring, smiling. Neji was quick to run away from the ring. Fuzzy looked at Bart. Chris ran into the ring.

"No, no, Chris...!" Mr. Comanator said. "Remember two weeks ago...!"

Fuzzy clotheslined Chris out of his boots! Fuzzy then roared as the crowd kept cheering him. Fuzzy then picked Bart up.

"Man, hear the reaction!" said Desire.

Fuzzy picked Bart up and hit him with the Dixie Slam! The crowd kept cheering as Fuzzy left the ring, again looking peaceful.

"This beast is unstoppable here!" said Sandy. "We'll go for a commercials break, but meanwhile, man, the South loves Fuzzy!"

...

After the commercials, the cameras switched to Bob Jones's interview space, where he stood with Timmy Turner.

"Timmy, we've found out who is your opponent for Summer On The Beach." said Jones. "It's Danny. Danny has came back and wants revenge. It seems like he can't think of anything but getting his revenge on you. Do you think you have a chance against him in your first title defense?"

Timmy chuckled. "Danny Phantom... Danny Phantom... Those are old news, don't you think so, Bob? He held the World title four times, right. But never mind which reign you'll pick, in no one of those he had to balls to do things like I've been doing for the last couple of months. Injuring Gaara, who thinks he can ruin my moment. Leading the F-B-N into being the most fearsome stable in WWT's history. Yeah. That's what I did. And you know what? I had to take Danny Phantom out for doing it. I had to".

"Don't you think that..." Jones said. "You've... Overreacted?"

Timmy looked at Bob. "No. No. Danny Phantom can play batman how much he wants to. He can act like he's the reaper or something like that. But I know that he's not. I know that it's just trying to act macho, trying to be cool. He has nothing. Over the last few years, Danny has lost each and every one of his friends. And now what? Now he tries to win the kids's heart. The kids love dark guys. So he plays it a dark guy. But in one week from Sunday, Danny Phantom will realise that being dark has nothing... Nothing! To do with being as great as me. Timmy Turner, the man, the star, the WWT World Champion. You better like it. And if you won't... I don't care, but you'll have to get used to it".

Timmy left the interview space.

"Thank you, Timmy." Jones said.

...

The cameras switched to Wolfgang. He was next to the Newtown Creek in New York City. He threw pebbles at the river.

"You know, a lot of people just don't understand me." Wolfgang said. "They think I'm a Bully just for the hell of it. That I'm attacking people just because it's fun for me to do that. Just like I did to Jake Long last week".

It changed to footages of Jake Long and Wolfgang fighting the week before. Jake tried to hit a Dragon DDT but Wolfgang kicked him right in the nuts! The ref ordered for the bell to ring. It switched back to Wolfgang.

"Right, I am a Bully." Wolfgang said. "Pretty obvious. That's what I am. But I'm doing it because I have my reasons. I want my respect. You people wouldn't respect me if I would be a nice big guy, right? No. You people only understand power. You people like to be hit. That's the thing here".

Wolfgang threw another pebble at the river, this time throwing it far away.

"There are pebbles." said Wolfgang. "And there are rocks. The rock is big and massive, and the pebble is quick and small. However, when they're fighting, it's obvious that the rock will crush it. That's the same with Jake Long and me".

Wolfgang looked at the camera. He got up. "Jake! You're the little pebble and I'm the rock. However, you were to weak to keep the title on you and lost it before I could get a title shot! That's why I'm going to destroy you at Summer on the Beach. In order to prove that if I would've gotten a title shot against you, I could've beaten you".

Wolfgang took a pebble. He crushed it in his hand.

"You little pebble..." Wolfgang said. "Don't mess with the big rock".

Wolfgang threw the dust to the water.

...

The cameras switched to the ring.

**("Hallowed Be Thy Name" by Cradle Of Filth played)**

The crowd booed. Freakshow and Lydia came out. Lydia held her chain as Freakshow directed her to the ring.

"This match is scheduled for one fall, it is a #1 Contenders womens match!" said Allen Jacobs. "Introducing first, accompanied by Freakshow, from the Ghost Zone, Lydia!"

"The former #1 contender will try to get another shot!" said Mr. Comanator. "We remember her last one..."

"Yeah, the chain match!" Desire said. "She almost won it".

"It was a really brutal match." said Sandy. "Both she and Ino could've been injured".

**("Don't Let Me Be Misunderstood" by The Animals played)**

The crowd cheered for this. Roll came out and raised her hands.

"And her opponent," Allen Jacobs said. "From the internet, Roll!"

"Roll is in the ring again!" said Mr. Comanator. "She can be a #1 contender!"

"Ugh, I hate her." Desire said. "Remember what she used to do?"

"What exectly, brother?" asked Sandy.

**("Paparazzi" by Lady Gaga played)**

The crowd cheered as they heard it. Ino came out to the music. She shook the hands of the fans.

"Yeah, there is our guest commentator!" Mr. Comanator said.

"Oh, now she's here too? Can this day get any worse?" asked Desire.

"Howdie, champ!" Sandy said. "How are you?"

"I'm fine." said Ino. "I wanna know who I'm facing at the next PPV".

Lydia tried to kick Roll but Roll moved away and rolled her up! 1... 2... Lydia kicked out. Roll hit an armdrag. Lydia got up and Roll hit another armdrag. 1... 2... Lydia kicked out. Roll locked Lydia's arm and Lydia got up. Lydia pushed her down and tried to run at her. Roll moved away again and punched Lydia. Roll catched Lydia's head and knocked her into the mat. 1... 2... Lydia kicked out. Roll ran to the ropes and Freakshow pulled her leg. Roll tried to argue with Freakshow but Lydia punched her in the back. Lydia then picked Roll up and hit a Manhatten drop. She punched Roll in the corner and hit a snapmare. Lydia covered. 1... 2... Roll kicked out.

"Lydia has the power advantage!" said Mr. Comanator.

"She should get one more match against Ino!" Desire said.

"Yeah, Ino, how was the match against Lydia?" asked Sandy.

"Hurts like hell." Ino replied. "Man, it hurt! My arms hurt!"

Lydia kicked Roll in the corner. She smashed Roll's face on the mat. Lydia then slammed Roll down. Lydia ran to the ropes and dropped her elbow on Roll. She covered Roll. 1... 2... Roll kicked out. Lydia tried to run again but Roll moved away! Roll ran to the ropes and dropkicked Lydia right in her face. She covered. 1... 2... Lydia kicked out. Roll whipped Lydia to the ropes and jumped above her. Lydia came back and Roll hit her with a Monkey Flip! The crowd cheered and chanted "Roll! Roll! Roll!". Roll ran to the ropes and hit the Rolling Thunder! She got up. But then, someone ran from the crowd. Roll turned around and... **Ember! Ember McLain **entered the ring and started attacking her! She attacked her and Lydia!

"What the hell!?" yelled Ino and took her headsets off.

Ember took Roll up. She then held her and hit the Rock'n'roll Cutter! The crowd booed for this as Ember asked for the microphone.

"I can't believe it, Ember was fired!" said Mr. Comanator. "What she's doing here?"

Ember took the microphone. "I want all of you to shut up and listen to what I have to say! Two years ago, I've been retired from the ring after I lost to this woman who looks at me right now! And three weeks ago, what happened? This woman, Ino Yamanaka, made me so angry until I kicked her ass, therefore removing me from my position as a commissioner!"

The crowd cheered at this.

"This means war, Ino!" said Ember. "This means war on you! In case you forgot, I'm a five times Womens champion, that's more reigns then anybody here, including those two pieces of crap in my ring! Now, to get my revenge, I need to destroy that woman, that Ino, because all of this happened because of you! You've made me being fired!"

Ino looked at her.

"But WWT forgot something." Ember said. "I'm not the commissioner anymore, but I have something else in my pocket, which is... A wrestler contract!"

The crowd kept cheering.

"Ino Yamanaka, if you got the balls to do that, and I know you do," Ember said. "Face me at Summer on the Beach! Put your title on the line against the greatest woman who ever been in WWT, put your title on the line against Ember McLain!"

Ember dropped the microphone and left the ring.

"I can't believe it!" Desire said. "You know what that means? Ember is back!"

"She's back in the ring!" said Sandy. "Who would've thought! But now, we'll take you into a special video package!"

Ino looked at Ember from the announcers table.

...

The cameras switched to a video. Gaara sat on a couch.

"I don't doubt Youngblood for a second." Gaara said. "You know, we've had a match four years ago and that was one of the worse moments of my life".

It switched to photos from Summer on the Beach four years ago. Gaara tried to put Youngblood in a Sand Whip but Youngblood threw him to the ropes and ran. He hit the Pirate Clothesline! 1... 2... 3!

"That's it, Youngblood has done it, I can't believe it!" said Mr. Comanator.

"But the second was my revenge." said Gaara.

It switched to photos from last year's Cartoonland. Youngblood clotheslines Gaara. 1... 2... Gaara kicked out! Youngblood was in shock. He picked Gaara up and Gaara hit the Sand Whip! He then climbed on the top rope and hit the Sand Bomb! 1... 2... 3!

"Gaara won it! He made it! He became champion! He is the champion! He got it!" Mr. Comanator yelled.

It switched to Youngblood on a couch. "My clotheslines in those matches are two of my most memorable clotheslines." It switched to Youngblood's two clotheslines from those matches. "The question is what happened between those two matches that in one my clothsline beated him and in the other one he kicked out?"

"Maybe it's because I got better during those three years." said Gaara. "We've been partners, you know".

You can see them with the tag titles. "Alliance of Extreme!" yelled Mr. Comanator.

"We've been partners and Youngblood turned his back on me twice, so you know..." Gaara said. "Fool me once, shame on you, fool me twice... I'll kick your ass".

"If you're not willing to do everything in order to get the WWT World Title then you better look for another job." said Youngblood.

"Last year I tried to win this title back and fought really well against my brother." said Gaara. "But for some reasons I've lost".

"Yeah, I've turned my back on my friend, because I want to be the best. I held that title for seven months, do you think it's easy?" Youngblood asked.

"It's not going to be for a title," Gaara said. "But it will be a war, I can guarantee that".

...

The cameras switched to Kankuro, who watched the video package. Ricky Monique came at him.

"Kankuro, about your match at Summer on the Beach..." she started.

"For some reasons he lost?" Kankuro asked. "For 'some reasons'? Yeah, like me kicking his ass!"

"I came to ask you about something else." Ricky said.

"Oh, I know that, Ricky." said Kankuro. "And you know what, if for 'some reasons' I've beated Gaara a year ago, and half a year ago, then when I'll be facing Patrick, I'll beat him for the same 'reasons'. He thinks that I'm a loser? Last week was a fluke. Snap thought he can pin me, well, he will suffer because of this. Gaara and Youngblood can talk about their matches, but me? I'll go there and kick asses".

The crowd booed as Kankuro left.

"Strong words from Kankuro, we'll go to commercials!" said Sandy.

The cameras switched to commercials.

...

After the break, the cameras switched to the ring.

**("In The End" by Linkin Park played)**

The crowd cheered. Chouji came out and walked to the ring without doing anything special.

"This match scheduled for one fall!" said Allen Jacobs. "Introducing first, from Konoha Village in Japan, Chouji Akimichi!"

"No bullcrap!" said Mr. Comanator. "Chouji is just walking to the ring!"

"Will he be screwed again?" Desire said. "There is a conspiracy against him!"

"Stop saying that!" said Sandy. "Chouji is fine!"

**("The Zoo" by Bruce Dickinson played)**

The crowd kept cheering. Sasquatch walked to the ring, smiling.

"And his opponent!" said Allen Jacobs. "From the Animals Kingdom, Sasquatch!"

"An agressive music for an aggressive guy!" Mr. Comanator said. "The macho animal. I wonder how's Norbert!"

"Stop talking about losers." said Desire. "You know, I wonder what will happen when Sasquatch will meet another animal, Fuzzy!"

"That's interesting." Sandy said. "But tonight he's facing Chouji."

Chouji and Sasquatch shook hands. They nodded. Then they locked up with eachother. Sasquatch quickly pushed Chouji away. Chouji tried to lock up with him again but Sasquatch went from behind and dropped Chouji down. He kneed Chouji on the mat. He kept kneeing him until Chouji stopped one knee strike and kicked Sasquatch. Chouji pushed Sasquatch to the corner and choked him with his leg. He kept kicking him and then tried whipping him to the other corner. Sasquatch reversed it and whipped Chouji to the corner. Chouji hit the corner and Sasquatch catched him. He hit a belly to belly suplex! 1... 2... Chouji kicked out.

"As we know, those two are powerful wrestlers." said Mr. Comanator.

"Totally, both are strong." Desire said.

"But if we compare between them, Sasquatch is better." said Sandy. "He's bigger, he's stronger".

Sasquatch punched Chouji and tried to whip him to the ropes. Chouji dodged a clothesline and tackled Sasquatch. Sasquatch stumbled and Chouji kicked him. Chouji ran to the ropes and tackled Sasquatch again. This time, Sasquatch fell to the mat. Chouji covered. 1... 2... Sasquatch kicked out. Chouji kicked Sasquatch on the mat and tried to knee him. He picked Sasquatch up and uppercut him. Then he whipped Sasquatch for the ropes. Chouji elbowed Sasquatch in the head and Sasquatch kept stumbling. Chouji then tried to slam Sasquatch. Sasquatch then slammed Chouji on his back! Chouji held his back.

"Yeah, Sasquatch is the stronger guy!" Mr. Comanator said.

"Do you think they put Chouji with him on purpose?" asked Desire.

"Come on!" Sandy said. "Can we just talk abot the match?"

Sasquatch started attacking Chouji on the corner. He whipped Chouji to the other corner but Chouji jumped above him. Chouji kicked Sasquatch but Sasquatch blocked it. Chouji hit the Enzuigiri! Sasquatch stumbled again. Chouji tried to kick him again but Sasquatch blocked it. Sasquatch took Chouji down! Sasquatch then hit a catapault on Chouji, making him land on the ropes. Chouji coughed because of the ropes. Sasquatch took Chouji and picked him up. He hit the backbreaker on Chouji! Chouji yelled in pain. Sasquatch then climbed on the top rope and played for the crowd. He pointed up and hit the Sasquatch Elbow! He covered. 1... 2... 3!

**"Here is your winner, Sasquatch!"**

Sasquatch's hand was raised and he celebrated as the crowd cheered.

"Sasquatch has won the match!" said Mr. Comanator. "It's not really surprising..."

Chouji got up. He looked at Sasquatch and Sasquatch offered a handshake. Chouji looked at this and then left the ring, really angry.

"Oh, look at this!" Desire said. "How's this for respect?"

"Chouji's not himself since he was reinstated!" said Sandy.

...

The camera switched to Naruto in the backstage. He gave some boxing to the air and started walking to the ring. Ricky Monique stopped him.

"Naruto, about this match..." Ricky started.

"I've beated Danny four months ago." Naruto said quickly. "I'm pretty sure I can beat him tonight. If he wants his revenge that will have to wait. Because Naruto Uzumaki won't be denied! Believe it!"

Naruto walked to the ring.

"When we'll come back, we'll have the main event!" Mr. Comanator said.

...

After the commercials, the cameras switched to Mr. TV's office. Mr. TV looked at Neji, who was in his office.

"I'm rising, I'm rising, I'm rising." Neji said. "So, now, do you think I got what it takes to main event your show?"

"Neji, you're kinda annoying me..." said TV. "What do you want?"

"Well, I want a chance." said Neji. "Wanna give me a chance to showcase my abilities?"

"Yeah, fine, whatever..." TV said. "Look, if you want a chance, I'll be happy to give it to you..."

"Really?" Neji asked.

"Yeah, that's why next week," said TV. "You'll be fighting in the main event against... Gaara of the Desert!"

The crowd cheered. Neji smiled and looked at TV.

"You won't regret this." he said and left the office.

...

The cameras switched back to the ring.

**("Haruka Kanata" by Asian Kung-Fu Generation played)**

The crowd cheered. Naruto came out as the crowd cheered louder. He shook the fans's hands and jumped into the ring.

"This match is scheduled for one fall!" Allen Jacobs said. "Introducing first, from Konoha Village in Japan, Naruto Uzumaki!" Jacobs said.

"A rematch from Spring Brawl!" said Mr. Comanator. "Naruto was the winner last time!"

"Yeah, and Danny was better last time!" Desire said. "Now this idiot plays Batman!"

"Danny asked for this match in order to get retribution!" said Sandy.

**("Breaking The Law" by Stryper played)**

The crowd kept cheering, maybe cheered even louder. Danny came out, looking cold, wearing a cape, and walked to the ring.

"And his opponent, from Amith Park, Danny Phantom!" said Jacobs.

"We haven't seen this man in the ring in more then a month!" Mr. Comanator said. "Since Timmy Turner took over!"

"Danny is old news, pal!" said Desire. "Timmy is now, Danny is the past!"

"But now we know that Danny and Timmy will fight for the title at Summer On the Beach." Sandy said.

Danny and Naruto looked at eachother and locked up. Danny kneed Naruto in his gut and kneed him again. Danny pushed Naruto to the corner and elbowed him. Danny punched Naruto in the face. Danny picked Naruto up and whipped him to the other corner. He ran towards Naruto but Naruto elbowed him in the face. Naruto started punching Danny in the face and dodged some Danny's punches. Naruto punched Danny to the corner and tackled him. Naruto played for the crowd and dodged Danny's clothesline. Naruto kept punching Danny and Danny punched him at the throat. Danny kicked Naruto and slammed him down to the mat. Danny ran with a legdrop but Naruto moved away!

"Danny is not wrestling in his usual fast way." said Mr. Comanator.

"Yeah, because he's busy in playing for the crowd!" Desire said. "He's not a wrestler anymore!"

"It's really like Danny tries to be Batman." said Sandy.

Naruto punched Danny to the ropes but Danny dropped Naruto through the ropes. Jason started counting Naruto. Naruto tried to climb back to the ring but Danny elbowed him on the apron. Danny hit a suplex on Naruto! He covered. Jason Smith counted. 1... 2... Naruto kicked out. Danny then twisted Naruto's arm and climbed on the top turnbuckle. He jumped off the top rope with a DDT! It knocked Naruto down. 1... 2... Naruto kicked out. Danny kicked Naruto and choked his face. Naruto kneed Danny and elbowed him. He whipped Danny to the ropes and Danny dodged a clothesline. Danny hit a jumping clothesline! Danny covered. 1... 2... Naruto kicked out.

"You can see Naruto's determination, kick out after kick out!" Mr. Comanator said.

"Danny is using some weird moves here." said Desire.

"As I thought, it seems like Danny is in a dark place." Sandy said.

Danny picked Naruto up and was about to hit the Ghost Slam... Naruto landed on his feet and punched Danny. He tried to whip Danny to the ropes and Danny reversed it. Naruto kicked Danny in the face. Danny ran at Naruto and Naruto pulled the rope. Danny fell to the outside. Danny tried to climb back in but Naruto elbowed him and Danny landed on the barricade! Naruto went to the outside and kicked Danny. He punched Danny who got up and then clotheslined him over the barricade! Naruto rolled back to the ring but came back out in order to restart the count. Naruto tried to catch Danny but Danny choked him! Danny kneed Naruto and tried to whip him to the steelsteps. Naruto reversed it and Danny hit the steelsteps!

"I can't believe it, those two are brawling!" said Mr. Comanator.

"The old Danny was able to outbrawl Naruto." Desire said.

"But this new Danny really looks focused on the match." said Sandy.

Naruto came back to the ring and Danny held his arm. It bled. Naruto tried to jump at Danny, but Danny catched him. Danny drove Naruto to the ringpost! Danny layed in the ring. Danny came back to the outside and threw Naruto to the ring. Danny picked Naruto up and hit him with the backbreaker! 1... 2... Naruto kicked out. Danny ran at Naruto and kicked him in the face. Danny kept stomping on Naruto and Jason told him to stop. Danny looked at Jason in a deadly look. Danny then ran to the ropes but Naruto got up and hit Danny with a big spinebuster! The crowd cheered as both were down. The crowd tried to encourage both of them.

"Where the hell did that Spinebuster came from?" Mr. Comanator asked.

"From where Danny was in the last month!" said Desire.

"They start to get up!" Sandy said.

Both got up and started trading blows. Naruto started punching Danny but Danny punched him and whipped him to the ropes. Naruto shoulder tackled him! 1... 2... Danny kicked out. Naruto climbed on the top rope and hit a double axe handle! Naruto then told the crowd he was going to end it. He waited for Danny to get up and then picked him up. He was going for the Cursed Seal... But Danny landed behind Naruto and pushed him to the corner! Naruto held his head and Danny big booted him! Danny then put Naruto on his feet and picked Naruto up. The crowd cheered as Danny turned around... And hit the Ghost Slam! Danny covered. Jason Smith counted. 1... 2... 3!

**"Here is your winner, Danny Phantom!"**

"Danny! Danny has managed to win this match!" said Mr. Comanator.

"I can't believe it, this idiot is winning!" Desire said.

"And you know who's watching it!" said Sandy.

Just on cue, **Timmy Turner** came out with his title belt. He looked at Danny.

"Yeah, there is the champ!" Mr. Comanator said. "The man who Danny hates the most".

"The man who took the cancer out of the F-B-N!" said Desire. "The man who turned it into a fearsome stable!"

"The man who turned his back on Danny!" Sandy said. "The man he hates the most!"

Timmy and Danny looked at eachother. Danny looked at him from the ring as his hand was raised.

"You can cut the tension with a knife!" said Mr. Comanator.

"And they will fight at Summer on the Beach." Desire added.

Danny climbed on the second rope and raised his hands. He signaled for the title.

"He wants the title more then anything in this world!" said Sandy.

"He doesn't want the title, he just wants Timmy!" Mr. Comanator said. "And he'll get both at Summer on the Beach! Good night from San Antonio!"

The show ended as Timmy and Danny kept staring at eachother.

* * *

**Quick results:**

**#1 contenders match:** T-N-T def. Team Sound Village

Neji Hyugga def. Bart Simpson

**#1 contenders match: **Roll fought Lydia to no contest

Sasquatch def. Chouji

Danny Phantom def. Naruto Uzumaki

* * *

**Card for Summer On The Beach:**

**WWT World Championship:** Timmy Turner (c) vs Danny Phantom

**WWT Womens Championship:** Ino Yamanaka (c) vs Ember McLain

Naruto Uzumaki vs Eric Cartman

**WWT Tag Team Championship: **Squidward and Mr. Krabs (c) vs T-N-T

Wolfgang vs Jake Long

**Hardcore match:** Gaara vs Captain Youngblood

Kankuro vs Patrick Star

* * *

Man, I thought I'll be late.

But after the fasting of Yom Kippur, I've managed to complete the show.

Please review.


	25. Vindicta

The final stop before Summer on the Beach!

So, tonight we'll have something big: **The Champion's Guest**, Spongebob's talk show, will return tonight. The guests: Timmy Turner and Danny Phantom. Will the F-B-N explode tonight?

We know it's gonna be huge.

I only own my OC.

* * *

WWT Monday Night Program: August Week 4

"Across the Nation" by The Union Underground plays as the intro to WWT Monday Night Program, fireworks go off on top of the TVtron. You can see signs like "F-B-N exploding!" or "Stop Cartman!".

"This is the last stop on the road to Summer on the Beach! Monday Night Program live from the **New Haven Coliseum** at **New Haven,** **Connecticut**!" Mr. Comanator said. "I'm Mr. Comanator, Desire, Sandy Cheeks, great that you people are here!"

"Yeah, I'm happy, because tonight marks the return of the greatest WWT World Champion!" said Desire. "Spongebob Squarepants, and he will host the Champion's Guest with both Timmy and Danny tonight!"

"I think that tonight we'll see something big!" Sandy said. "The past, the present, the future, something will happen!"

"Also, Neji Hyugga will fight Gaara of the Desert!" said Mr. Comanator. "This match was made last week!"

"Finally, Neji will be able to showcase his true abilities!" Desire said. "What a great night".

"It's going to be awesome." said Sandy. "I know that! Just know that!"

**("My Last Breath" by Evanescence played)**

The crowd started booing as they heard the music. Neji came out as the crowd booed him. He walked into the ring.

"Ladies and gentlemen," Allen Jacobs said. "Please welcome Neji Hyugga!"

"Look who's here." Mr. Comanator said. "The man who will be in the main event tonight!"

"Yeah, that's how you start a show!" said Desire."

"This man has become one of the most hated people in WWT." Sandy said.

TV looked at the crowd. He waited for them to settle down.

"Finally, I'm here in the main event." Neji said. "For my entire WWT career, people have said that I'm writing checks without any backing. That I'm saying that I'm the man, that I'm the future of WWT, the man to carry it to the next level, yet everything I got was 'Oh, alright, Neji. Just move away so we can push Jake Long or Timmy Turner'. Yeah, people didn't believe me".

The crowd started chanting "Neji Sucks!".

"The New Haven fans are pretty vocal about him." said Mr. Comanator.

"Yeah, okay, okay, you can say that." said Neji. "The thing is, that tonight I'll finally get my chance to prove what I've been saying all alone. That I belong in the main event, that I'm the man here, that I am the guy to take WWT into the next level. Tonight I'll face Gaara of the Desert, and everyone know Gaara is one of those strong guys that people love to root for. Thing is, Gaara is a dark, mean, awful human being that will hit anyone in a blink of an eye!"

The crowd cheered as they heard it.

"Yeah, you love those kind of guys." Neji said. "The guy that hides in the dark and destroy people, the guy who tells you what you want to hear instead of what you need to hear! And what you need to hear is that people like me are destined to greatness while people like you are destined to worship me! That's how the world works. You can't change it, you can't make it work otherwise. So it goes!"

The crowd booed Neji.

"Show him so respect!" Desire said.

"So tonight, my destiny will finally happen." said Neji. "Tonight, I'm going to prove who I am. Tonight..."

**("Hero" by Nickelback played)**

The crowd cheered. Mikey came out with his TV title on his shoulder. He entered the ring.

"Hey, what does the TV champ doing here?" asked Sandy.

Mikey looked at Neji as Neji looked back.

"Can you stop that nonsense about destiny?" asked Mikey. "It just angers me. All of those words are really make me angry. Can you stop talking in this stupid way and just start fighting?"

The crowd cheered as Neji looked at Mikey.

"You're talking about your destiny." Mikey said. "But what you fail to realize, Neji Hyugga, is that your Determinism is wrong, simply wrong. According to your philosophy on life, if I'll kill you in this ring, I'll be able to get out of punishment by simply saying it was destiny's fault".

"Theoretically, you're right." Neji said. "But practically, you won't be able to kill me because it's not the destiny".

"There is no such thing as a destined future!" said Mikey. "The future is in our hand, we got endless possibilities, and what we'll do is up to us! God decided to give us the options, he decides what happens, but the choice is ours! The choice belongs to us!"

"You're right, Mikey." Mr. Comanator said.

"So, if that's how it works," asked Neji. "Please explain to me why people are struggling to change themselfs? Why there is hunger in Africa? Why do some people are losers and some people are winners? Why only chosen people manage to turn into leaders? You're so naive, Mikey. Do you think you know everything? You know how much things you don't know?"

Neji got closer to Mikey.

"For examples, some of the politicians don't really hate eachother." Neji said. "They don't even disagree with eachother. They're fighting eachother because they want to fool people like you! Get real, Mikey. People are acting just like they should act, because there are smart guys, and there are fool guys. People like you, who talk about morals and ideology, and people like me, who see the bigger picture. It's that simple".

"Now Neji showed us how it goes!" Desire said.

"Do you think people are bad? Everyone?" Mikey asked.

"Yeah." said Neji.

"What kind of human are you?" asked Mikey in shock.

"We don't know." said Sandy.

"I'm a realistic guy." Neji said. "The thing that you need to ask yourself, Mikey, is not what's right and wrong, but what's in it for me. The moment you'll get this, you'll understand the nature of this cruel world".

Neji was about to go. Mikey stopped him.

"Fight me." Mikey said. "Fight me this Sunday. Fight me! I'm willing to put this title on the line in order for you to agree!"

Neji smiled. "As I said. Nothing is in our hands. And this Sunday, this title will be out of your hands".

Then Neji left the ring as he got away from Mikey. The crowd booed.

"Those two will fight this Sunday!" Mr. Comanator said.

"Neji knew that when he came out!" said Desire. "He knew his words would draw Mikey!"

"Stop acting as if he's a prophet!" Sandy said. "This man is nothing but a bitter misanthrope!"

...

The cameras switched to T-N-T in the backstage. They jumped up and down and then Team Amazement came down.

"Are you ready for the eight men tag?" asked Bart.

"Never felt better!" Truman said.

"So let's go!" Chris said.

"Come on, hombres!" said Tigre.

The four men went for the ring.

...

The cameras switched back to the ring.

**("TNT" by AC/DC played)**

"This eight men tag team match is scheduled for one fall!" said Allen Jacobs. "Introducing first, the team of Bart Simpson and Chris Griffin, Team Amazement, and of El Tigre and Truman X, T-N-T!"

The crowd cheered as Team Amazement and T-N-T came out. They high fived eachother.

"What a big match!" Mr. Comanator said. "Eight men tag!"

"I've never saw so much losers at one place..." said Desire. "I'm scared."

"Amazing T-N-T!" Sandy said. "That's a great name".

**("The Kids Aren't Alright" by The Offspring played)**

The crowd booed heavily. The F-B-N logo flashed on the screen. Youngblood, Skulker, Squidward and Mr. Krabs came out.

"And their opponents!" said Allen Jacobs. "The team of the WWT Tag Team Champions, Squidward Tentacles and Mr. Krabs, Skulker, and Captain Youngblood, the F-B-N!"

"Look at the F-B-N!" said Mr. Comanator. "Everyone but Timmy and Jimmy!"

"Of course, the champ can't fight in everyday matches!" Desire said.

"Those people are some of the most self righteous people I know!" said Sandy. "Stupid".

Truman started the match with Krabs. He locked Krabs's head and threw him to the ropes. Krabs jumped over Truman and Truman dropkicked him! He tagged Bart in and Bart used a sunset flip. 1... 2... Krabs kicked out. Bart kneed Krabs and tagged Tigre. Bart held Krabs as Tigre jumped with a double leg stomp on Krabs! He covered. 1... Krabs kicked out. Tigre tried to whip Krabs to the ropes but Krabs reversed it and tried a backbreaker. Tigre tried headscissors and Krabs dropped him on the mat! Krabs stomped on Tigre and tagged Squidward in. They both kicked Tigre and then Squidward pulled Tigre away from his corner. He tagged Skulker in. Skulker stomped on Tigre!

"We're seeing here quick tags." Mr. Comanator said.

"Keeping themselfs fresh, isolating Tigre, great strategy!" said Desire.

"Just wait, you know that when the tag comes, it hurts!" Sandy said.

Skulker whipped Tigre to the corner and then hit a knee backbreaker. 1... 2... Tigre kicked out. Skulker tagged Youngblood in. Youngblood punched Tigre down. He looked at Team Amazement. Youngblood choked Tigre on the ropes. Tigre tried kicking him back but Youngblood punched him. Tigre dropkicked him! Youngblood tagged Squidward and Squidward pulled Tigre away from his corner. He then punched Truman off the apron. Squidward tried to whip Tigre but Tigre dodged him and tagged Chris Griffin! Griffin tackled Squidward inside the ring. He elbowed him. He tried to run at him but Squidward kicked him. Squidward ran but Chris powerslammed him! Squidward tagged Youngblood in.

"Brute power off Chris!" said Mr. Comanator.

"Pure violence!" Desire said. "He's a bully!"

"Stop being idiot!" said Sandy. "Come on, Chris!"

Youngblood started punching Chris but the Chris's teammates entered the ring. The other F-B-N guys started brawling with them and knocked them off the ring! Youngblood raked Griffin's eye and then started punching him. He whipped Chris to the ropes and then hit him with a knee facebuster! After that, Youngblood waited for Chris to turn around and hit him with the Pirate Clothesline! The ref was still busy but the crowd cheered as **Gaara **came out with his cane. Gaara choked Youngblood and hit him with the Sand Whip! Gaara quickly rolled out of the ring as Chris Griffin rolled on Youngblood and the ref counted. 1... 2... 3!

**"Here are your winners, Team Amazement and T-N-T!"** said Allen Jacobs.

Gaara left the ring as the ref raised Chris's hand. Meanwhile, Bart, Truman and Tigre triple teamed Skulker and threw him to the barricade.

"I can't believe it, but Gaara has cost Youngblood the match!" Mr. Comanator said.

"It's totally not fair!" said Desire. "Just not fair, simply not fair!"

Truman, Tigre and Bart threw Krabs and Squidward (Who held into their belts) to the ring. Squidward and Mr. Krabs got up but then saw that Skulker and Youngblood are out and that they are surrounded. Squidward tried to run away but Tigre started punching him! Truman then started punching Krabs and they whipped Krabs and Squidward into eachother. Squidward and Krabs bumped into eachother and fell down!

"Squidward and Krabs got what they deserve!" Sandy said. "But the question is can T-N-T win the titles this Sunday?"

Truman and Tigre raised the belts as Squidward and Krabs were down. Bart and Chris clapped for them.

...

The cameras switched to the backstage. You can see Jake Long's walking to the ring. A crew member comes at him.

"Dragon, you got a package!" said the crew member.

"Package?" asked Jake. "Who can sent this to me?"

"Can you sign on this first?" The crew member asked and let Jake sign a piece of paper. Jake looked at the package.

"Wolfgang?" Jake asked. "Why the hell would he want to sent me this package?"

"I don't know, bro. Don't kill the messanger!" said the crew member. He left.

"Weird..." said Jake. Jake opened the package and looked in it. He got angry.

"Please!" Jake said. He poured what was inside the package: A lot of small pebbles! He threw the package down and kicked it. He went to the ring.

"Jake got a reminder from Wolfgang!" Sandy said. "Wolfgang has said Jake is a small pebble, what do you think about that? We'll go for the commercials!"

...

After the commercials, the cameras switched to the parking lot. A limousine parked there and the driver came out of it. He went and opened the back door.

The crowd cheered as Spongebob came out. Spongebob looked at the building.

"As usual, there is no reason to be in Connecticut unless you want to get to New York..." Spongebob said. The crowd booed him wildly.

Spongebob started walking towards the building. Bob Jones stopped him.

"Spongebob, good to see you." said Jones. "So, how about tonight? You'll host the Champion's Guest!"

"Yeah, I know." Spongebob said. "You know, Bobby, I'm the only man who can get the truth out of every man. Only me. Tonight, I'm going to get to the bottom of the real question here".

"But you know why the F-B-N turned on Danny." Jones said. "You've been there!"

"The question I meant to was..." said Spongebob. "Why the hell would Danny try to play Batman? And with the best wrestler in the world today?"

Jones shook his head. Spongebob smiled. "That's the truth, Bobby. I'm going to find that out tonight".

Spongebob left for the building.

...

The cameras switched back to the ring.

**("It's My Life" by John Bon Jovi played)**

The crowd cheered. Jake came out, looking intense. He walked straight to the ring.

"This match is scheduled for one fall!" said Allen Jacobs. "Introducing first, from NYC, the American Dragon, Jake Long!"

"It's the former champ!" said Mr. Comanator. "I wonder who he'll face tonight".

"I only know that in six days, this little pebble will meet a big rock by the form of Wolfgang!" Desire said.

"This word starts to get on my nerves!" said Sandy. "Jake is not a little pebble".

Jake waited in the ring for his opponent.

**("Sweet Home Alabama" by Kid Rock played)**

The crowd booed wildly. Fuzzy came out, looking peaceful and just walked to the ring.

"And his opponent," said Allen Jacobs. "From the Townsvile Forest, Fuzzy Lumpkins!"

"Out of all people, this guy!?" Mr. Comanator asked. "We've been to the south recently".

"The south had a better crowd." said Desire. "Now this crowd boos Fuzzy".

"Fuzzy is still undefeated." Sandy said. "I think no one has even managed to knock him off his feet yet".

Fuzzy looked at Jake and smiled as Jake took a deep breath. They locked up. Jake tried to push Fuzzy to the ropes but Fuzzy just stopped him. Fuzzy then pushed Jake away from him. Jake kept breathing. Fuzzy tried to charge at Jake but Jake moved out of his way and Fuzzy hit the top turnbuckle! Jake started chopping Fuzzy in the corner as the crowd cheered. Jake then rammed Fuzzy's head on the top turnbuckle. He took Fuzzy and rammed his head at another turnbuckle! He punched Fuzzy and tried to chop him. Fuzzy still hadn't fallen off his feet. Jake dropkicked Fuzzy. Fuzzy was quick to get out of the ring. The crowd chanted "Dragon! Dragon!"

"I can't believe it! Does it mean that Fuzzy finally met his match?" asked Mr. Comanator.

"No, Fuzzy is regrouping now!" Desire said.

"Fuzzy almost got knocked off his feet!" said Sandy.

Fuzzy came back to the ring. Jake started elbowing Fuzzy. He whipped Fuzzy to the ropes. Fuzzy tackled Jake down. Fuzzy punched Jake on the mat as Jake tried to punch back. Fuzzy whipped Jake to the ropes and elbowed him in the head. Fuzzy catched Jake and then headbutted him. Jake almost fell down as Fuzzy just kept doing it. Jake went to the corner and Fuzzy started kneeing Jake in the gut. The ref warned Fuzzy but Fuzzy roared at him. The crowd booed. Fuzzy locked Jake's hand and took Jake down. Jake tried to kick Fuzzy. Jake rolled Fuzzy up in a small package! He covered. 1... 2... Fuzzy kicked out. Fuzzy started punching Jake on his face!

"Jake is using Fuzzy's size against him!" Mr. Comanator said.

"Making Fuzzy angrier is not a good strategy!" said Desire.

"We'll just have to wait and see!" Sandy said.

Fuzzy kept punching Jake to the corner and tried to whip Jake to the turnbuckle. Jake reversed it and Fuzzy hit the turnbuckle! Jake hit a Stinger Splash at Fuzzy. Fuzzy kept being on his feet, but stumbled. Jake then started punching Fuzzy and twisted his arms. He kicked Fuzzy as he rammed Fuzzy's head to the turnbuckles. He kept kicking Fuzzy and tried to whip him. Fuzzy stopped it and pulled Jake at him. He punched Jake but Jake blocked the punch. Jake kicked his gut and locked his head! He was about to go for the DDT until... **BAM! **Wolfgang came and hit Jake with the pebbles box! The ref ordered for the bell.

**"Here is your winner by DQ, Jake Long!"** Allen Jacobs said.

Wolfgang then kept hitting Jake with the box as the pebbles fell on the mat. Wolfgang then ran away as Fuzzy looked at him.

"A hit and run attack by Wolfgang!" said Mr. Comanator. "And now he runs away before Fuzzy will attack him!"

"His job is done, he reminded Jake that he is just a pebble!" Desire said. "But Fuzzy's job is just starting!"

Fuzzy then looked at Jake and put him on his feet. He picked Jake up!

"No, no, no!" said Sandy. "Stop him!"

Fuzzy hit Jake with the Dixie Killer! The crowd booed as Fuzzy left the ring.

"At least the crowd boos Fuzzy and not cheering him like during the last couple of weeks!" Mr. Comanator said.

Refs came and helped Jake to get into his feet, as they took him to the back.

"Jake is lucky, if it weren't for Wolfgang, he would've got this and lose!" said Desire.

"If it weren't for Wolfgang, Jake would've won!" Sandy said. "We'll solve that during the commercials break!"

...

After the commercials, the cameras switched to the ring.

**("RemEmber" by Ember McLain played)**

The crowd booed. Ember came out to the ring, looking smug and smiling.

"Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome Ember McLain!" said Allen Jacobs.

"Ember has dropped a bombshell last week, announcing she will return to the ring this Sunday!" said Mr. Comanator.

"A bombshell? That's huge!" Desire said. "She will return to the ring to fight for the Womens title after two years!"

"And against Ino Yamanaka, the woman who retired her two years ago!" said Sandy.

Ember took the microphone.

"You know, a lot of people think this is a joke. Some early April fools joke. Those people think that I won't actually enter the ring this Sunday, and that I'll pull something off my sleeve. I'm sorry to tell you, this is very real." Ember said. "I am coming back to the ring this Sunday and I will fight for the Womens title. My Womens title! The Womens title that belongs to me, and that during the last two years was passed to a worthless woman after a worthless woman. This Sunday it will be over when I'll get my title shot and when I'll win the title off Ino!"

The crowd booed Ember.

"Ember is serious about that." Mr. Comanator said.

"People here maybe forgot who am I. I'm Ember McLain! The Alpha female of WWT! You know what that means? It means that this Sunday won't be a competition. It won't be a match where I'll fight to prove that I'm the best woman wrestler in WWT, because I know I am! I know I am better then anyone here, and that's why I'm going to win the title. It will be only a formality. Because even if during the last two years, the WWT womens championship moved between Ino, Shego, Lydia, Temari or Misty- During this whole time I've been the champion. And you know what? I'm going to become the champ this Sunday, and there is nothing you people can do about it!" said Ember. "I am..."

**("Paparazzi" by Lady Gaga played)**

The crowd cheered as Ino came out. She held her title and walked into the ring.

"How dare she interrupt Ember's moment?" asked Desire.

"A really great speech you got there, Emb." Ino said. "You've almost made me scared. Almost. But there is one thing you've overlooked at. The thing is that during my title reign, WWT became more popular then ever! Gone are the days where you've fought women, trying to stop them from reaching up to you and burying them! Gone are the days where you've fought good old Sandy Cheeks down there," the crowd cheered as Sandy waved. "And thought that's it! There is a new generation of fans, and there is a new generation of Women! This is not your title anymore! That title belongs to me, to the real Alpha female of WWT!"

The crowd cheered. Ember looked at Ino.

"So you know what, this Sunday will be only a formality." said Ino. "It will be only a formality when I'll prove that I am the real Womens champion, that you got nothing to look in the ring, that the new generation of women is better then what you've ever been! That I, Ino Yamanaka, is better then you! That I..."

Ember tackled Ino! She started punching her. She tried to ram Ino's head in the mat but Ino kicked her! Ino got up and held her title. Ember got up and turned around. Ino hit her with the Womens title! The crowd cheered as Ino stood above Ember and took the microphone.

"This Sunday, we'll see you." Ino said. She left.

"Ino delivered a message to Ember!" Sandy said.

...

The cameras switched to the backstage. Ricky Monique walked in the backstage. Suddenly, Eric Cartman came to her.

"Hello, sweetcheeks." Cartman said.

"Ugh, you can't take no for an answer?" asked Ricky.

"No." said Cartman. "So, what do you say about you and I?"

"U and I are letters far away. One is the 17th letter, the other is the 9th letter." Ricky said.

"Tell me something, is your dad a gardener?" Cartman asked.

"No?" said Ricky.

"So how come you're such a flower?" asked Cartman.

"Come on, leave me alone!" Ricky said.

"Honey, come and feel a little Cartman!" Cartman said.

"She told you..." the voice was heard.

**Naruto **came to the scene. "To leave her alone. Don't you get it?"

"Hey, Naruto," said Cartman. "Is your father a doctor?"

Naruto looked at Cartman. "No".

"Then... Too bad." Cartman said.

Cartman started punching Naruto! He kept punching him and then threw him to the wall! Cartman then ran at him and hit him with the Big Boy Splash!

"God!" Ricky yelled.

Naruto coughed blood. Cartman got up.

"Just because I'm a pretty boy, don't assume I'm weak." Cartman said.

Cartman left as Ricky checked on Naruto.

...

The cameras switched back to the ring.

"God..." Mr. Comanator said. "Things are heating up..."

**("All The Things She Said" by t.A.T.u played)**

The crowd booed. Kin came out and raised her hands as she walked to the ring.

"This match is scheduled for one fall!" said Allen Jacobs. "Introducing first, from the Sound Village in Japan, Kin Tsuchi!"

"A womens match!" said Mr. Comanator. "We haven't seen Kin wrestling in a while".

"But she is deadly, you know that." Desire said. "Her team was almost the #1 contenders".

"Only almost." said Sandy. "But you're right, Kin is deadly".

**("Strawberry Fields Forever" by The Beatles played)**

The crowd cheered as it started. Sakura came out. She shook the fans's hands as she walked to the ring.

"And her opponent," Allen Jacobs said. "From Konoha Village in Japan, Sakura Haruno!"

"Sakura also needs some wins!" said Mr. Comanator. "We know she wants title shot!"

"She doesn't stand a chance against Kin." Desire said. "Kin is too tough".

"You know that Sakura is also tough." said Sandy.

Kin and Sakura looked at eachother. Sakura offered Kin a handshake. Kin was about to shake her hand but then flipped her off as the crowd booed. Kin taunted the crowd as Sakura knocked her down! Sakura started ramming her head on the mat. She threw Kin to the turnbuckle and then started kicking her. She whipped Kin to the corner and Kin used the turbuckle in order to jump above Sakura. Sakura catched Kin and took her down. She ran to the ropes and dropkicked Kin in the face! Sakura covered. 1... 2... Kin kicked out. Sakura whipped Kin to the ropes and Kin dodged a clothesline. Kin kneed Sakura in the back! She then started kneeing her in the face.

"Kin is on the attack!" Mr. Comanator said.

"Yeah, aggressive!" said Desire.

"Don't count Sakura out just yet!" Sandy said. "Things can change in a blink of an eye!"

Kin whipped Sakura to the ropes and hit her with a Manhattan drop! Kin then kneed Sakura in the face and took her to the corner. She punched Sakura in there and whipped her to the corner. Sakura hit the corner. Kin ran and hit a clothesline. Kin slammed Sakura down. Then Kin taunted the crowd again and ran to the ropes. She tried to hit Sakura but Sakura moved away! Sakura then chopped and kicked Kin and whipped her to the ropes. Kin then moved out of Sakura's way and Sakura almost hit the ref! The ref fell down and Kin raked Sakura's eyes. Kin then kicked Sakura in the gut and picked her up. She hit the Witch's Peak! She covered. 1... 2... 3!

**"Here is your winner, Kin Tsuchi!"**

"Kin has won the match!" said Mr. Comanator.

"Yeah, that shows you who is one of the best wrestlers!" Desire said.

"I've seen an eye rake there." said Sandy. "Obvious".

Kin got out of the ring and got her hand raised. She laughed as Sakura looked at her angrily.

...

The cameras switched to Shego in the backstage. She looked at this in a monitor as Jimmy Neutron came and looked at her.

"You're jealous, right?" asked Jimmy.

"Jealous?" Shego replied.

"About the fact that you're not that important anymore." Jimmy said. "I've seen it, it's pretty clear".

"I'm not jealous, I'm just sad." said Shego.

"Too bad you're not a nicktoon." said Jimmy. "If you were, you could've been the main woman of the F-B-N".

"What, the F-B-N will agree to accept me?" Shego asked.

"Well, we are Full Blooded Nicktoons." Jimmy said. "So... If you were a nicktoon, yeah".

"Great." said Shego.

"But we can accept you." said Jimmy. "I'll try to talk with the big star about your status..."

Shego looked at Jimmy. "Huh?"

"But in order for me to do that... You'll have to give me some... Services..." Jimmy said.

Shego looked at Jimmy. She pushed him to the ground.

"Get away from me!" said Shego.

"Okay, okay..." Jimmy got up and clean himself. "Too bad for you, Shego... Too bad..."

Jimmy left the backstage as Shego looked at him angrily.

...

The cameras switched to Patrick in his locker room. He got ready and Snap came at him.

"Hey, Snap, how are you?" asked Patrick.

"I'm fine." Snap said. "You get that I actually pinned Kankuro two weeks ago?"

"Yeah, of course." Patrick replied. "Why wouldn't you? I mean, you are still a decent wrestler. Your only problem was that you've turned on the crowd last year".

"You're right." said Snap. "It feels great to be back. So, you'll fight Kankuro this Sunday?"

"Tonight I have Jimmy." said Patrick. "There is nothing like destroying an F-B-N scum. I need to go to destroy him".

"Alright!" Snap said. He high fived Patrick. Patrick went out. "Good luck!"

"Patrick and Jimmy, next! Commercials!" said Sandy.

The cameras switched to commercials.

...

After the break, the cameras switched to the ring.

**(The Jimmy Neutron Theme Song By Bowling For Soup played)**

The crowd booed. Jimmy came out and walked to the ring with his head held high.

"This match scheduled for one fall!" said Allen Jacobs. "Introducing first, from Retroville, Jimmy Neutron!"

"The brain of the F-B-N!" said Mr. Comanator. "He's going to fight Patrick!"

"Fool against Genius." Desire said. "Gee, I wonder who will win!"

"Patrick won't lose to the F-B-N!" said Sandy. "You know that!"

**("Out Of My Way" by Seether played)**

The crowd started cheering. Patrick came out and raised his hands. Then he walked to the ring, looking focused.

"And his opponent!" said Allen Jacobs. "From Bikini Bottom, Pacific Ocean, Patrick Star!"

"Patrick is so cool!" Mr. Comanator said. "Have you seen what hapenned between Shego and Jimmy before the commercials?"

"Please, Shego is nothing right now." said Desire. "And Patrick will be nothing as Kankuro will destroy him this Sunday!"

"Yeah, Summer on the Beach will come." Sandy said. "Patrick will fight Kankuro".

Patrick and Jimmy got into eachother's face. They locked up. They fought with eachother and Patrick pushed Jimmy down. Patrick played for the crowd. Jimmy got up and they locked up again. Jimmy locked Patrick's head. Patrick threw Jimmy to the ropes and tackled him. Jimmy ran at Patrick and Patrick choked him. Patrick press slammed Jimmy down! Jimmy yelled in pain as Patrick twisted Jimmy's hand and pulled him to the ropes. Jimmy chopped Patrick in the chest! Patrick released the hold. Jimmy chopped Patrick and tried to pull him by the hand. Patrick just stood still. Patrick took Jimmy and threw him to the mat! Patrick kicked Jimmy in the corner.

"Patrick is destroying Jimmy right there." said Mr. Comanator.

"But unlike Patrick, Jimmy can actually go!" Desire said.

"Oh, come on, Patrick can go as well!" said Sandy. "Look at him, he's outwrestling Jimmy!"

Patrick tried to hit Jimmy but Jimmy kicked him in the knee. Jimmy hit a chop block! Jimmy kneed Patrick and headlocked him. He punched Patrick in the head. Then he whipped Patrick to the ropes and chopped him! Jimmy kept chopping Patrick on his chest but Patrick didn't sell the chops. He then punched Jimmy to the mat! Jimmy tried to punch at Patrick but Patrick just punched him back, dropping him again. Patrick whipped Jimmy to the ropes and backdropped him. Patrick then picked Jimmy up and hit him with the powerslam! Patrick covered. 1... 2... Jimmy kicked out. Patrick threw Jimmy to the corner but Jimmy raked his eye! Patrick held his eyes.

"Jimmy is such a cheater!" Mr. Comanator said.

"I saw nothing. Can the ref DQ Jimmy for something he hadn't seen?" asked Desire.

"He should!" Sandy said. "I hate it!"

Jimmy was quick to climb on the top rope. He waited for Patrick to turn around and jumped with a double axe handle... Patrick caught him in a bearhug. Patrick hit a Belly to Belly Suplex! The crowd cheered as both Patrick and Jimmy were down. Patrick then started crawling to the ropes and held them in order to get up. Patrick then sat in the corner. Jimmy started getting up. Then Jimmy turned around and... Patrick hit him with the Pat Gore! The crowd cheered wildly. After that, Patrick got up and took Jimmy. He kicked him in the gut and put him in a powerbomb position. He picked Jimmy up and hit the SuperNova! He covered. 1... 2... 3!

**"Here is your winner, Patrick Star!"**

Patrick celebrated in the ring.

"Yeah!" said Mr. Comanator. "Told you so, Patrick loves to destroy F-B-N guys!"

"Patrick is just horrible!" Desire said. "Like a big bully!"

"Jimmy asked for it!" said Sandy.

...

The cameras suddenly switched to the backstage. You could see Snap, bloody. He was knocked out.

"What?" asked Mr. Comanator. "But who...?"

The cameras went up. **Kankuro** looked at the camera and smiled.

"Knew it!" Desire said.

"How about that, Patrick?" Kankuro asked. "Do you feel me now?"

Kankuro choked a downed Snap.

"Do you know who I am now?" asked Kankuro. "Because that's what waits for you at Summer on the Beach. This Sunday you're going to be just like Snap. But meanwhile, allow me to demonstrate it..."

Kankuro then took Snap and dropped him with the Puppet Master! Patrick looked at everything in the ring.

"See ya this Sunday, punk." said Kankuro. He kicked Snap and left.

"I can't... Man!" Mr. Comanator said. "We'll have to go for commercials..."

...

After the commercials, the cameras switched back to the ring.

**("My Last Breath" by Evanescence played)**

The crowd booed heavily. Neji came out, standing in his position.

"This match is scheduled for one fall!" Allen Jacobs said. "Introducing first, from Konoha Village in Japan, Neji Hyugga!" Jacobs said.

"Neji is in the main event!" said Mr. Comanator. "Great for him! One problem... He faces Gaara!"

"Yeah, now Neji will show us what he can do!" Desire said. "He's the next TV champ!"

"I hope Mikey will shut him up this Sunday!" said Sandy.

**("Had Enough" by Breaking Benjamin played)**

The crowd cheered wildly. Gaara came out. He looked at the ring.

"And his opponent, from the Sand Village in Japan, Gaara of the Desert!" said Jacobs.

"That's if Neji will survive Gaara!" Mr. Comanator said. "I afraid he can't survive this!"

"It's not the first time we've seen this idiot!" said Desire. "He cost Youngblood his match!"

"This Sunday they will face eachother in a Hardcore match." Sandy said.

Gaara started punching Neji in the ring. He punched him to the corner and kicked him there. Jason Smith tried to warn Gaara but Gaara pushed him and kept kicking Neji. Gaara whipped Neji to the ropes and elbowed him. He kept stomping on Neji. Gaara whipped Neji to the ropes and Neji rolled out. Gaara went out and punched Neji! Gaara started chopping Neji on the barricade. Jason tried to make both to come back to the ring, but Gaara threw Neji at the steel steps. Gaara chopped Neji and threw him to the ring. Gaara came back to the ring and Neji kicked him. Neji punched Gaara and chopped him in the corner. Gaara stopped Neji and started chopping him.

"Gaara is just fighting and fighting, destroying Neji." said Mr. Comanator.

"See, that what I meant!" Desire said. "Gaara can't wrestle, it's not a bar brawl!"

"This is considered to be wrestling." said Sandy.

Gaara whipped Neji to the corner but Neji reversed it. Neji ran at Gaara and Gaara kicked him. Gaara rammed Neji's head to the turnbuckle. He kept doing it. Gaara choked Neji on the ropes. Jason stopped Gaara. Gaara whipped Neji to the ropes. Neji reversed it but Gaara kicked him. Gaara used a double leg takedown. Gaara locked a Boston Crab! However, Neji reached the ropes. Gaara broke it and threw Neji to the corner. Neji then managed to kick Gaara in the groin! Jason didn't see that. Neji then hit Gaara with Enzuigiri. Neji kicked and stepped on Gaara. Neji picked him up. Neji then suplexed Gaara! Neji started kicking Gaara in the corner.

"But Neji used a low blow!" Mr. Comanator said.

"Where? In the ring? Where? Seen nothing." said Desire.

"God, you're so annoying." Sandy said.

Neji kept kicking Gaara and argued with Jason. Gaara tackled Neji down and punched him! Gaara whipped Neji to the ropes but Neji kicked him. Neji threw Gaara to the corner. Gaara and Neji started chopping eachother and Neji rammed Gaara's head on the corner. Neji then taunted the crowd as they booed him. He climbed on the top rope. He jumped at Gaara... But Gaara punched him in the gut! Neji held his gut in pain. Neji tried to run at Gaara but Gaara punched him in the head. He whipped Neji to the ropes and elbowed him! He kept punching Neji. He whipped Neji to the ropes but Neji dodged him. Gaara hit the Lou Thesz press! Gaara punched Neji.

"Told you, no way that Neji will get out of this match alive!" said Mr. Comanator.

"Stop him! Someone stop this!" Desire said.

"I don't think I would enter the ring with Gaara." said Sandy.

Gaara ran to the ropes but Neji took him down. Neji then locked a Boston Crab off his own! He tightened the hold. Gaara reached the ropes quickly. Neji had to break this. He argued with Jason and pulled Gaara away. He tried to lock it again but Gaara punched him in the face! Neji ran to the ropes and hit the bulldog. Neji then picked Gaara up and was about to hit him with the Final Destination... Gaara hit the Sand Whip! The crowd cheered until... **Youngblood **ran out and climbed on the apron! He distracted Jason. Gaara got up and tried to hit Youngblood. Youngblood moved away and Neji rolled Gaara up! 1... 2... 3!

**"Here is your winner, Neji Hyugga!"**

"Youngblood! God Dammit, Youngblood cost Gaara the match!" Mr. Comanator said.

"Eye for an eye, tooth for a tooth." said Desire.

"Oh, Youngblood will be sorry for that!" Sandy said.

Neji ran away. He got his hand raised. Youngblood looked at this. Gaara then pulled Youngblood into the ring and punched him! Gaara kept punching and tried clotheslining Youngblood. Youngblood dodged and clotheslined Gaara! Youngblood taunted the crowd who booed him. He went out. Gaara then got up and ran at Youngblood! He jumped at Youngblood and started punching him!

"Oh my God, Gaara and Youngblood are brawling!" said Mr. Comanator.

"Stop Gaara! Arrest him!" Desire said.

Gaara and Youngblood brawled with eachother on the aisle. They kept punching eachother until they reached the ring ramp. Gaara then tried to choke Youngblood until the security came down and stopped them!

"We'll have to cut to commercials! But after that, the Champion's Guest!" said Sandy.

...

After the commercials, the cameras switched back to the ring.

"This Sunday is Summer On The Beach, Naruto Uzumaki will face Eric Cartman!" said Mr. Comanator.

"Naruto will learn not to try and interfere in Cartman's business!" Desire said.

"Mikey, Neji, TV title! The Nihilism vs Freedom!" said Sandy.

"In a battle of ideologies, can Mikey defeat the rising star?" Mr. Comanator asked.

"Youngblood will get his revenge on this brutal Gaara in a Hardcore match!" said Desire.

"We've seen them attacking eachother, the Alliance of Extreme will explode again!" Sandy said.

"Squidward and Krabs will defend their tag titles against T-N-T!" said Mr. Comanator.

"It's time for the Whipping Boys to understand they can't defeat the greatest tag team!" Desire said.

"Wolfgang and Jake Long will fight eachother!" said Sandy.

"Little pebble, big rock- Wolfgang has to stop talking and start fighting!" Mr. Comanator said.

"And what I've been waiting for, Ember's return! She will finally come back to fight against Ino!" said Desire.

"It's been two years since Ember lost to Ino in a Womens title match, can Ember win it again?" Sandy asked.

"Patrick and Kankuro will fight eachother in a match where there is a lot to gain." said Mr. Comanator.

"Yeah, Kankuro will prove he's lethal!" Desire said.

"And in the main event, Timmy Turner, Danny Phantom, World Title!" said Sandy.

"We won't know what will happen there!" Mr. Comanator said. "Summer On The Beach, live, this Sunday from the EnergySolutions Arena at Salt Lake City, Utah!"

"Oasis's 'Wonderwall' is the official theme song for Summer On The Beach!" said Desire.

"The Dark Revenge, baby!" Sandy said.

The ring was ready for the Champion's Guest show. It had three armchairs.

"Ladies and gentlemen," Allen Jacobs said. "Spongebob Squarepants!"

**("Sell Your Soul" by Hollywood Undead played)**

The crowd booed wildly. Spongebob came out. He walked to the ring, smiling.

"This man is the inspirer for the F-B-N." said Mr. Comanator.

"He has the ideology!" Desire said. "He will expose everything!"

"I'm waiting for this! I've been waiting for this the whole week!" said Sandy.

Spongebob took the microphone.

"Well then," Spongebob said as the crowd booed him. "You know, you haven't seen me since a long time ago. Actually, since Timmy Turner took over the F-B-N. Now, I know that it's the reason for the main event of Summer On The Beach. I know that on one side you got a genuine, good guy that only wants to prove that he is the best in the world, and in the other side you have a guy who's jealous. A guy who doesn't realize that his time is gone! Ladies and gentlemen, I want to invite those people into here. First, I want to invite the #1 contender. Danny Phantom!"

**("Breaking The Law" by Stryper played)**

The crowd cheered wildly. Danny came out. He wore his cape and had sunglasses. He walked into the ring as Spongebob looked at him.

"Creppy." Spongebob said. "And now, ladies and gentlemen, the real deal".

The crowd started booing.

"The WWT World champion... The Star, Timmy Turner!"

**("See You Crawl" by Mercy Drive played)**

The crowd booed wildly. Timmy came out with his title on his shoulder. He entered the ring and sat on the chair. Spongebob followed.

"Danny, if you may..." said Spongebob Danny was still standing. "Okay, then..."

Spongebob sighed.

"So, Timmy." Spongebob started. "A lot of people want to ask, how does a man like you, so great with so much wrestling skills, is not featured enough in WWT programming?"

"Excellent question, Spongebob." said Timmy. "I feel like the problem is that Mr. TV has a personal vendetta gainst me. He hates me, and why? Because I almost killed him. So... I understand him, but I won't be denied. He never thought I'll be the World champ and I did".

"Yeah, he was wrong in that." said Spongebob. "So, what about the World title? What do you think about Jake Long?"

"Nobody." Timmy said.

"Good answer." Spongebob said. "He is a nobody. Timmy, how long do you think you will hold it?"

"As long as I may please." said Timmy.

"Another good answer." said Spongebob. "Danny..."

Danny kept standing.

"I have a question for you. Do you know what jealousy is?" Spongebob asked. "Don't you think you're jealous? That you're bitter because life has passed you by? That after so many years of trying to lead a successful stable, someone threw you out of your own creation, your F-B-N, and turned it into a fearsome stable that rules the WWT with an iron fist?"

Danny looked at Spongebob.

"We'll take that as a yes." said Spongebob.

"You know what, Spongebob, I'll tell him what I think." Timmy said. "Danny Phantom, you're nothing to me. You know that".

The crowd booed. Timmy got up.

"You've been kicked out of the F-B-N." Timmy said. "And now... Now you're trying to kiss up for the crowd. You're trying to achieve what you couldn't achieve in another way. Danny Phantom, in other words... You refuse to acknowledge that I'm better then you!"

Danny then looked at Timmy.

"You know what that means?" asked Timmy. He showed his title. "That means I'm the best. That means I'm above you. That means I'm the leader, I'm the man, I'm the one to look up to! Do you get this?"

Timmy got up and stood before Danny.

"Can't you talk?" Timmy asked. "Don't you have any words? I know that. Because you're nothing. Nothing, simply nothing before me. I could step on you and no one will talk, because that's what I am! I am above you!"

Danny then took the microphone. He suddenly said something.

**"Vindicta."** Danny said.

"He talked. He actually talked!" said Mr. Comanator.

"It's Latin, isn't it?" Desire asked.

Danny then attacked Spongebob! Timmy was quick to run away. Danny punched Spongebob and started ramming his head in the armchair. He then kicked Spongebob in the face!

"Whoa!" said Sandy.

Danny then Ghost Slammed Spongebob! He took the armchairs and threw them on Spongebob. He climbed on the second rope and looked at Timmy, staring at the belt.

"The talking time is over!" Mr. Comanator yelled. "This Sunday, Summer On The Beach, but tonight at New Haven, Timmy will only hear revenge- **Vindicta**! **Vindicta**!"

The show ended as The crowd cheered for Danny. He looked at a scared Timmy.

* * *

**Quick results:**

Team Amazement and T-N-T def. Captain Youngblood, Skulker, Squidward and Mr. Krabs

Jake Long def. Fuzzy Lumpkins by DQ

Kin Tsuchi def. Sakura Haruno

Patrick Star def. Jimmy Neutron

Neji Hyugga def. Gaara of the Desert

* * *

**Card for Summer On The Beach:**

**WWT World Championship:** Timmy Turner (c) vs Danny Phantom

Naruto Uzumaki vs Eric Cartman

**WWT Womens Championship:** Ino Yamanaka (c) vs Ember McLain

Wolfgang vs Jake Long

**WWT Tag Team Championship: **Squidward and Mr. Krabs (c) vs T-N-T

**WWT Television Championship:** Kappa Mikey (c) vs Neji Hyugga

Kankuro vs Patrick Star

**Hardcore match:** Gaara vs Captain Youngblood

* * *

So, Danny has revenge on his mind.

Summer On The Beach, Danny, Timmy, what will happen?

Please review.


End file.
